¿Soy el Alicornio legendario?
by nickolas01
Summary: primero me absorbe un pedazo de papel, luego descubro que ya no soy humano, luego descubro que los humanos se extinguieron hace mas de 5000 años atrás, luego descubro que soy el legendario Alicornio de este mundo, ¿que mas me puede pasar /-te amamos Nicolas -dijeron las chicas/aaaaa mierda -dije (OC x harem)
1. Chapter 1

**¿Soy el Alicornio legendario?**

 **Bueno quería hacer un fic con mi Oc personal aquí los ponis son antropomórficos**

 **Capítulo 1: no puedo creerlo**

Lo único que veía era negro, no recuerdo mucho, todo paso muy rápido, lo que recuerdo es que estaba en la biblioteca de Santiago (Chile) buscando un libro con programación de computación, pronto tengo exámenes, cuando encontré lo que necesitaba también había encontrado un pedazo de papel, por su color y por cómo estaba escrito se notaba que era muy antiguo

-¿esto? –dije mientras me sentaba en una mesa –"esto es extraño, puedo leerlo con facilidad" –pensé mientras veía el papel, en un momento me corte con clavo suelto –mierda –dije mientras trataba de parar la sangre que salía de mi mano, un poco de sangre mancho el papel que encontré de repente la sangre mancha toda la hoja –upps –dije con temor ya que pensé que ensucie algo de la biblioteca, pero luego el papel se tornó totalmente negro luego el papel muestra tipos raros caminando -¿Qué demonios? –dije yo al ver que era ponis, bueno parecían ponis, la diferencia que ellos tenían los mismos cuerpos que nosotros, pero lo único de poni que tenían era sus pies que eran casco, sus orejas, su boca y nariz eran de poni el resto eran parecidos a los humanos, en eso una gran corriente de aire que venia del papel me absorbe, parece que nadie me vio ya que nadie se asustó cuando grite

Mientras veía negro me preguntaba dónde estaba

-¡QUE ALGUIEN PRENDA LA LUZ! –grite ya que me estaba hartando de ver solo oscuridad, en eso caigo a una casa abandonada –no es lo que me refería pero no puedo ser exigente –dije mientras me paraba

-n..no me hagas daño –dijo una voz que se notaba miedo

-¿Quién esta hay?, ¿dime tu nombre? –dije mientras buscaba a la responsable de la voz

-m…me llamo Trixie –dijo la voz ahora que la conocía debo convencerla de que no le are daño

-muy bien Trixie, perdona si te asuste pero es que siempre soy asi, si sales hablaremos civilizadamente –dije, de repente veo a una a Trixie, pero no puedo creer lo que veo, era una poni pero no… ¿no sé cómo explicarlo?, una poni o en este caso un unicornio de color celeste con pelo y cola Cian con grisáceo con celeste grisáceo, pechos de copa D con un traje de maga clásica, tenía una linda cara…¿una linda cara? Nicolás piensa bien

-¿Quién eres? –pregunto Trixie

-ahh perdón soy Nicolas….un momento ¡UN PONI QUE HABLA! –grite yo muy sorprendido

-¡NO GRITES QUE NOS DESCUBRIRAN, SEGUNDO NO SOY UN PONI SOY UNA UNICORNIO Y TERCERO, QUE TIENE QUE VER QUE YO HABLE SI TU TAMBIEN HABLAS! –grito Trixie, al escuchar me pongo a buscar un espejo y al encontrarlo me sorprendo que mi piel cambio de color verde con algunas partes negras, mi pelo estaba peinado hacia atrás, en mi frente tengo un cuerno negro muy afilado, visto con una chaqueta larga de color celeste con una camisa negra, pantalones negros y botas negras (lo mismo que Vergin de Devil may cray 3), luego veo que tengo cola muy erizada y de aspecto filudo

-¿pero esto es imposible…ya no soy un humano? –digo mientras me veía, en eso la puerta de la habitación se abre mostrando 7 ponis iguales a Trixie pero con cara de pocos amigos, Trixie se ocultó detrás de mí y su rostro se refleja temor

-mira muchacho, no queremos problemas contigo, solo danos a la estafadora y te podrás ir –dijo el que parece el líder

-¿estafadora? –dijo Yo mientras veo a Trixie, al ver su cara mi moral no me permitió dejarla sola –lo siento, pero no, les sugiero que se vallan –dije con determinación

-¡¿Qué DICES?! –dijo el líder, en eso Trixie me mira con una cara de asombro

-pues como les dije, que se larguen –dije con una cara de enfado pero en el fondo sabía que me estaba metiendo en un gran lio ellos era seis y yo solo uno

-jejejej ¿y cómo piensas obligarnos? –dijo el líder mientras que todos sus cómplices se reían

-con esto –dije mientras me ponía en guardia imitando la pose de defensa que hace Goku, pero en eso siento algo en mi espalda y al ver que es veo que son alas -¿Qué demonios? –dije mientras veía mis alas, no tenían plumas de hecho era de un aspecto muy afilado y dudo mucho que vuelen, luego veo que todos estaban temblando y sudando

-un…un….alicornio –dijo unos de los cómplices, en eso todos corrieron -¡LO SIENTO SU MAJESTAD! –gritaron todos, mientras que yo me quedo con una cara de PokerFace

-¿Qué diablos paso? –pregunte yo, luego miro a Trixie, ella estaba de rodillas y dan reverencias

-lo siento su majestad, Trixie no volverá hacer lo que hice, por favor no me mande a los calabozos, si quiere puede hacer que Trixie sea suya, pero por favor no me mande a los calabozos –dijo Trixie muy desesperada

-¡¿PERO QUE MIERDA DICES?, YO NO SOY NINGUNA MAJESTAD Y NO TE ENVIARE A LOS CALABOZO! –grite mientras tenía una cara cómica, al escuchar esto Trixie se levanta y se aclara la garganta

-emm Trixie siente mucho este número, ¿por cierto cómo te llamas? –dijo Trixie ya que no recordó mi nombre

-mi nombre es Nicolás pero todos mis amigos me dicen Nico –dije yo con una sonrisa

-muy bien Nico, si no eres de la realeza eso significa que no eres familiar de la princesa Celestia y la princesa Luna–dijo Trixie

-no conozco a esa tal Celestia y Luna –dije Yo

-¡¿Cómo NO CONOCES A LA PRINCESAS CELESTIA Y LUNA?! –grito Trixie muy sorprendida

-¿y dónde estoy? ¿Cómo es que los caballos hablan y por qué tienes un cuerno? –dije mientras me acercaba a Trixie

-¿de dónde bienes? –dijo Trixie algo confundida

-de Santiago de Chile –dije

-no conozco ese lugar –dijo Trixie

-…..¿dónde están los humanos? –pregunte con algo de miedo

-extintos hace más de 5000 años –dijo Trixie

-¡5000 AÑOS! –dije muy sorprendido

-¿Por qué te interesa los humano? –dijo Trixie

-¡POR QUE YO ERA UNO! –grite muy desesperado, entonces Trixie me miro muy detalladamente y de repente Trixie me lanza un rayo de magia, por instinto esquive el ataque y por accidente mis alas lanzaron plumas y casi le dan en la cara de Trixie

-¡¿Por qué HICISTE ESO?! –grite muy enfadado

-¡POR QUE ESTAS LOCO! –dijo Trixie

-¡ME DA LO MISMO, NECESITO QUE ME LLEVES A LAS QUE ESTAN A CARGO! –dije

-Trixie se niega a ese labor –dijo Trixie

-¿si quieres llamo a los sujetos de antes? –dije con una sonrisa

40 minutos después

-sabía que lo arias –dije mientras que Trixie caminaba adelante y con enojo ya que la chantajee

-Trixie lo hace solo para que te largues de la vista de la gran y poderosa Trixie –dijo Trixie

-si Nicolás agradece que la gran y poderosa Trixie ayude a Nicolás –dije mientras me burlaba de su forma de hablar y por respuesta ella me dio un leve golpe en la cabeza –eso dolió –dije yo

-eso te pasa por burlarte de Trixie –dijo Trixie, pero luego una hidra aparece, eh oído hablar de ellas, lo leí en un libro de mitos y leyendas, inmediatamente La hidra toma a Trixie por la boca y se la llevo, Trixie pidiendo ayuda me fui corriendo hacia la Hidra pero como la Hidra era más grande que yo su rapidez era mayor

-"rayos, ojala fuera goku y haría la tele transportación y me aparecería delante de esa cosa" –pensé, luego mi cuerno se ilumina y sin darme cuenta veo que estoy delante de la Hidra -¡¿Qué DEMONIOS PASO?! –grite muy sorprendido, pero luego olvido lo que paso y dio un salto para intentar llegar a Trixie, pero la Hidra me aplasta con una de sus garras

-¡NICO! –grito Trixie preocupada, pero luego ve que la garra de la hidra se movía, poco a poco la garra se elevó revelando que yo era el que la levanto con ambas mano –increíble –dijo Trixie

-no sé qué me pasa…pero me gusta –dije mientras aplicaba más fuerza y de un momento a otro logro tirar al suelo a la Hidra, aproveche el momento y libere a Trixie de la hidra –vámonos –dije mientras que Trixie se levantaba y salimos corriendo, pero de pronto fuimos rodeados por más, Hidras y con algunas manticoras

-maldición, no sé qué hacer –dije muy preocupado, pero luego siento algo muy grande -¿Qué demonios es lo que siento? –dije

-¿de qué hablas? –dijo Trixie

-siento muchas energías, no sé cómo, pero siento una energía de diferentes colores –dije

-¿sabes presenciar energías?, pues úsala y tele transpórtanos a ese lugar –dijo Trixie

-pero no sé cómo hacerlo –dije

-¿no sabes?, solo enfócate en esas energías y haz lo que hiciste anteriormente –dijo Trixie, toma a Trixie por la cintura esto ocasiono que ella se sonrojara, in mediatamente imite a Goku y puse dos dedos en mi frente, en un parpadeo Trixie y yo desparecimos

Nosotros dos Aparecimos en una mesa, yo estaba encima de Trixie en una pose muy provocativa

-lo siento, pero no llego a segunda base sin estar en la primera –dije yo, en ese momento recibo una cachetada de parte de Trixie

-no te pases de listo con Trixie –dijo Trixie, pero antes de contestarle veo en total otras 8 ponis iguales, una tenía el pelo rosa, otra de pelo rubio con un sombrero de vaquero, otra tenía el pelo de color del arcoíris, otro de cabello morado, otra era color de color zafiro con una línea rosa, otra tenía el pelo largo de varios colores y se movía por si solo y otro era color azul oscuro transparente todas llevaban ropa que le hacía lucir muy bien sus cuerpos, veo sus caras y me fije como Trixie eran hermosa

-"o divina de las glorias, o majestad que me ha bendecido por estas bellezas" –pensé yo e iba decirlo -¡ME LLEVA LA CACHETADA! –grite yo y me daban ganas de darme una cachetada por decir eso, de repente mis alas se extendían -¿Por qué sigue pasando esto? –Dije, luego veo que las 8 chicas me veían con la boca abierta, la peli morada se desmayó de la forma más dramática que eh visto -¿Qué le paso? –dije yo

-n…no puede ser –dijo de pelo Arcoíris

-es imposible, nunca eh visto a uno–dijo de la pelo largo con mucho colores

-princesa Celestia, ¿no es de su familia? –dijo la de cabello zafiro

-no Twilight, es la primera vez que lo veo, es más es la primera vez que veo un Alicornio macho –dijo ahora que la conozco Celestia

-¿así que usted es Celestia que me comento Trixie? –dije mientras indicaba a Trixie, inmediatamente se escondió atrás mío

-¿Qué hace ella aquí? –dijo la que tenía el cabello de Arcoíris con mucha rudeza

-tranquila Rainbow, ¿no recuerdas lo que nos dijo Twilight sobre Trixie? –dijo la rubia con el sombrero de vaquero

-si lo recuerdo Applejack, pero aun no confió en ella –dijo Rainbow, me parece gracioso ese nombre, en eso varios caballos con armaduras entraron en la habitación y al verme se lanzaron en contra mía, uno intento golpearme pero lo esquivo con facilidad, en ese momento me acorde de un movimiento del Luchador Roman Reings y hago el superman Punch, el poni quedo inconsciente, otros dos intentaron atacarme por la espalda pero milagrosamente doy un salto y quedando detrás de los guardias, ellos al darse vuelta los recibo con un lanza doble, ambos quedan tendidos al suelo mientras recuperaban el aliento

-¡UUUUUUAAAAAA! –rugo como lo hace Roman Reigs, los demás guardias iban por mí pero luego veo que ellos y yo somos rodeados por algo de color dorado, ahora veo que Celestia era la causante de esto ya que su cuerno está iluminado

-ya basta, guardias no eh dado la orden de atacarlo, disculpe por mis guardias pero hacen su trabajo –dijo Celestia

-no se preocupe, ¿pero podía soltarme? –dije e inmediatamente Celestia soltó a todos -bueno me presento mi nombre es Nicolás pero me pueden llamar Nico –dije para empezar de nuevo, Celestia me presento a su hermana Luna, a su alumna y ahora princesa Twilight y a sus amigas, Rarity que ya se había despertado, Applejack, Rainbow Dash y a Fluttershy pero la última se desmallo cuando la iba a saludar, es extraño pero me acorde de Hinata de la seria de Naruto XDXDXD –no había alguien mas, una con la cabeza de color rosa con el pelo esponjado –dije mientras buscaba a la poni, de repente ella aparece delante mío y con regalos

-hola, mi nombre es Pinkie, eres el prime Alicornio macho que veo, ¿quieres ser mi amigo? ¿si?, ¿sí?, ¿sí?, ¿sí?, ¿sí?, ¿sí?, ¿sí?, ¿sí?, ¿sí?, ¿te gusta la fiesta –decía Pinkie una y otra vez sin dejarme tiempo para responder

-si, si quiero ser tu amigo –dije, inmediatamente Pinkie me abraza tan fuerte que casi me ahorca, Applejack la cara de súplica que tenía me quito a Pinkie -bueno me gustaría hacer amigos pero necesito decir algo, yo no soy Alicon…Alicorna….Como sea, soy un humano –dije mientras todas tenían una cara de que no se la creyeron, ahora Luna se me acerca y hace brillar su cuerno mientras miraba determinadamente

-dice la verdad, él era un humano –dijo Luna

-¿espera, como lo sabes? –dije

-pues vi tu interior y tu interior es muy diferente a los demás –dijo Luna

-no puedo creerlo, me dejarías hacerte unas preguntas –dijo Twilight ya teniendo una libreta lista

-cerebrito a la vista –dijo Rainbow Dash y Twilight la veía molesta

-antes de que juegues a la científico conmigo, necesito saber si lo que me dijo Trixie era cierto ¿los humanos se extinguieron? –dije

-pues sí, hace más 5000 años –dijo Celestia

-no pudo creerlo…. …mi mama…mis hermanos…todos murieron –dije yo con la cabeza gacha, todas se preocuparon por mí al notar mi ánimo –bueno, tengo que seguir adelante –dije, en eso alguien me gala el pantalón y al ver era un pequeño dragón morado con escamas verdes

-Spike ¿Qué haces? –pregunto Twilight

-solo quiero saber una cosa ¿es cierto que los dragones son violentos en la mitología de los humanos? –dijo Spike

-bueno según recuerdo en mis libros, algunas culturas lo consideraban los más agresivos y no hay que hacerlos enojar, pero hay algunas culturas que lo alababan por su sabiduría, me parece que había una leyenda donde un samurái Japonés era descendiente de un dragón ya que era su abuelo y su abuela era una humana –dije y por lo que veo Spike se sorprendió

-¿cómo es posible? –dijo Spike

-tengo una teoría, pero dudo que le cayera adentro –dije, todas las mujeres presentes se sonrojaron al saber de lo que me refería

-¿Qué cosa no cabía? –dijo Spike, yo estaba a punto de responder pero Trixie me da un golpe en la cabeza

-¡NI SE TE OCURRA DECIRLE AL PEQUEÑO SOBRE ESTO! –grito Trixie muy enojada y sonrojada, ante de que yo le responda, la pared exploto, algo atravesó el agujero de la pared y ataco a todas las chicas, todas terminaron en el suelo, al ver bien quien fue, veo a un unicornio negro con una armadura negra con capa roja

-¿sombra? –dijo Luna, ahora el conocido Sombra tomo al pequeño Spike por el cuello

-maldito dragón, sin ti y estas ponis el imperio y Equestria será mío –dijo Sombra preparando el puño para atacar a Spike, al ver esto me levanto y corro hacia Sombra, vuelvo hacer el superman Punch, esto logra que Sombra suelte a Spike

-metete con alguien de tu tamaño –dije con ira

-¿Cómo tú? –Dijo Sombra, en eso me pongo en guardia y nuevamente mis alas se abren hasta al máximo –odio esto –dije, veo que Sombra estaba sudando y nervioso

-n…no puede ser… ¿acaso tu eres….el Alicornio legendario? –dijo Sombra muy nervioso

-¿eh? –dije sin entender nada

-no me importa si eres o no el Alicornio legendario, te matare –dijo Sombra

-inténtalo –dije poniéndome en guardia, sombra extiende sus manos y lanza un potente ataque hecho de sombras, en eso hago lo que me enseño Trixie y me tele transporto al lado de sombra eh intento golpearlo pero Sombra lo esquiva y me golpea en el estómago, por el sonido parecería que me dio con todas sus fuerzas pero lo más extraño es que no sentí nada

-no debiste interferir –dijo Sombra

-¿ese es toda tu fuerza?, apenas lo sentí –dije con una sonrisa todos los presentes se sorprendieron de esto, tengo que admitirlo también me sorprendí, si fuera humano estaría muerto en esto momentos, preparo mi puño para un ataque, pero inmediatamente Sombra ya parecía humo

-si no te duele mis golpes, entonces are que tus golpes no me hagan nada –dijo Sombra con una sonrisa

-Nicolás, tiene razón no puedes hacer nada cuando él esta así –dijo Twilight ya levantándose con mucha dificultad, yo no le hago caso y logro darle una patada en el estómago, todos estaban con la boca abierta ya que logre lastimas a Sombra mientras estaba transformado en humo, Sombra retrocedió muy adolorido

-m…maldito –dijo Sombra lanzando un rayo de magia, yo doy un salto y termino enfrente de Sombra y el intenta golpearme varias veces pero siempre yo esquivaba los golpes de sombra

-" _esto es sorprendente, pude ver cada uno de sus movimientos"_ –pensé muy asombrado, Sombra intento darme una patada pero agarre su pata con mis manos, luego con toda mi fuerza levanto a sombra y lo estrello contra el suelo, causando un cráter

-¿estoy viendo lo mismo que todas ven? –dijo Trixie

-si te refieres a que Nicolás le está dando la mayor golpiza en la vida de sombra, pues si vez lo mismo que todas –dijo Celestia, Sombra se levanta con toda sus armadura a punto de romperse, en eso Sombra lanza varias bolas de magia, yo empiezo a correr para esquivar los ataques de sombra, unos de los ataques va dirigido hacia Fluttershy, rápidamente corrió hacia ella, pero me fijo que no llegare, en eso vuelvo a colocar dos dedos en mi frente y me tele transporto hacia Fluttershy, me vuelvo a tele transportar con Fluttershy para esquivar el ataque, me vuelvo aparecer junto las chicas

-demonios, solo se ataques físicos, no me ningún ataque mágico –dije mientras soltaba a una roja Fluttershy

-hehehe conque no sabes –dijo Sombra con una sonrisa burlona, mi cara se convierte en una ira comica

-¡CALLATE, ALEGRATE QUE NO SE MEJOR ATAQUE (extendiendo la mano) EL ATAQUE BING-BANG! –grite yo, de repente mi mano lanza una gran bola de energía que impacta a Sombra, causando una explosión, yo estaba muy sorprendido por lo que acabo de hacer, hice el ataque de Vegeta, al ver al frente veo a Sombra con muchas heridas y veo que apenas puede mantenerse de pie

-¿quieres otro? –dije mientras preparaba otro ataque, Sombra gruño con ira y empezó a desaparecer del lugar

-tendré mi venganza portadoras de la armonía, princesas, dragón y también estas en mi lista Alicornio Legendario –dijo Sombra hasta desaparecer

-eso lo veremos –dije yo muy seriamente, en eso Pinkie salto encima mío y me abrazaba con fuerza

-¡ESO FUE SORPRENDENTE! –grito Pinkie mientras aumentaba la fuerza del abrazo

-n…no pue...puedo respirar –dije mientras intentaba respirar

-¿Cómo hiciste eso?, eso fue genial –dijo Rainbow

-no lo sé –dije mientras intentaba explicarme que paso

-¿me parece que debemos saber que eres tú? –dijo Luna

-mi apuesto caballero que se enfrentó a sombra sin problema, eres mi héroe –dijo Rarity mientras me miraba con ojos soñadores, esto me puso nervioso, no tengo buena suerte con las mujeres y me pongo muy nervioso cuando estoy cerca de una

-esto va terminar muy mal –dije muy preocupado como voy a terminar –antes tengo una ¿tienen televisión? –pregunte

-¿Qué es eso? –dijo Rarity

-¿no tienen televisión, entonces que voy a ver cuándo este tomando bebida? –dije

-¿bebida? –dijo Rainbow Dash sin entender nada

-¿tampoco tienen bebidas?, hay necesito escuchar mago de oz –dije pero al ver la cara de todas con duda mi mayor temor se confirmó, en este mundo no tienen la música de mago de oz -¡NOOOOOOOOO! –grite de la forma más dramática posible y caí al suelo

-luego me dicen a mí que yo soy la dramática –dijo Rarity

 **Continuara**

 **Espero que les allá gustado y espero sus comentarios**

 **Nos leemos luego adiós XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**¿Soy el Alicornio legendario?**

 **Capítulo 2: la leyenda**

Mientras que yo estaba en los Jardines del castillo de Canterlot con Trixie, ella me explicaba que eran las chicas, me sorprendí un poco al saber que seis de ellas eran las que protegían este reino bueno una ya es princesa de la amistad, ¿enserio princesa de la amistad? Y la llamada Celestia, Luna y Twilight eran las princesas de Equestria, y también hay una tal Candace princesa del imperio de Cristal pero eso no me importaba, me preocupaba el hecho de que todas ellas están conversando con el consejo por mi llegada y la de Trixie, supe que Trixie hizo algo desagradable pero no la pueden castigar tanto, pero lo que más me ponían en duda es que me decían el legendario Alicornio, ¿Qué diablos es eso?

Mientras tanto en la sala de juntas

Todos los nobles, consejeros y otros idiotas gritaban como locos

-ese mocoso debe ser un impostor, ósea escúchense ¿el Alicornio legendario?, solo es cuento infantil –dijo unos de los concejeros

-¿acaso no viste como derroto al rey Sombra? –dijo otro

-señores por favor, sé que este asunto del Alicornio legendario es muy poco probable, por eso debemos hacerles pruebas –dijo otro

-¿Qué más pruebas quieres?, derroto a Sombra con facilidad –dijo otro y volvieron a discutir

-esto se escapó de nuestras manos hermana –dijo Luna a Celestia

-lo se Luna, pero esto lo puedes aprovechar –dijo Celestia

-¿de qué hablas? –dijo Luna

-pues no te acuerdas que cuando eras pequeña te contaba la leyenda del Alicornio Legendario y gritaste a todo pulmón que te casarías con él, es más finjáis que unos de tus peluches era él y hacías una escena de una boda –dijo Celestia con una sonrisa burlona, esto causo que Luna se sonrojara

-¡ERA UNA NIÑA! –grito Luna muy avergonzada, el grito hizo que todos miraran a Luna, ella muy avergonzada se escondió debajo de la mesa, esto causo una pequeña sonrisa a Celestia, luego se abre la puerta revelando a las mane six

-princesa Celestia encontramos el libro, pero le digo que….em –dijo Twilight buscando la palabra

-yo se lo diré, es una tontería total –dijo Rainbow

-este libro es un cuento infantil, no puede ser el –dijo Applejack

-¿pues yo creo que el sí es? ¿Acaso no vieron lo fuerte y lo valiente que fue al enfrentarse al malvado Rey Sombra? –dijo Rarity con una voz soñadora, Spike al oír eso saco su lengua con desagrado

-que se halla enfrentado a Rey Sombra no significa que sea el legendario Alicornio –dijo Rainbow Dash

-pero bueno, no creen que deberíamos asegurarnos de eso –dijo unos de los consejeros

-estoy de acuerdo con eso, debemos cuidarnos que no sea un delincuente –dijo unos de los nobles

Después de un rato

Todos estaban buscándome y me encontraron cera de un estanque lamiendo sapos

-(lamiendo un sapo)…nada (lamiendo otro sapo)…este si funciono –dije mientras que mis ojos se agrandaron y veía colores por todos lados

-¿y esto es el Alicornio legendario? –dijo Luna, mientras que yo veía colores por todos lados, Celestia se acercó a mí y los efectos del sapo ya desaparecieron

-muy bien Nicolás, sabemos todo de ti pero ¿Cómo llegaste? –dijo Celestia

-no lose, solo tome un pedazo de papel que encontré en la biblioteca, luego me corte con un clavo suelto y la sangre mancho todo el papel, y estoy aquí –dije, en eso todo dudaron de mi palabra

-ok ¿y que eras en tu mundo? –dijo Luna

-pues yo era un exitoso estudiante y era el presidente de mi país –dije yo

-¿sabes que es delito mentirles a la princesas? –dijo Applejack con una cara más o menos así (-_-)

-soy un estudiante con calificaciones regulares y trabajaba en un empleo de comida rápida –dije Yo diciendo la verdad

-ahora si –dijo Applejack, en eso varios guardias rodearon a Trixie

-lo siento señorita pero por orden del ministro de justicia y por su historial queda arrestada –dijo uno de los guardias tomando con fuerza la mano de Trixie, al ver esto hago la tele transportación y aparezco enfrente del guardia y le dio un golpe en el estómago, el golpe que di era muy fuerte ya que abolle la armadura en la parte del estómago, el guardia abrió la boca a mas no poder y cayó al suelo, varios guardias se pusieron en poses de defensa pero yo solo protegí a Trixie poniéndola detrás de mí

-¿Quién quiere quedar como él? –dije mientras me tronaba los dedos

-lo siento señor, pero esa Yegua es muy peligroso –dijo un poni de piel blanca con pelo y cola negro con una túnica parecida que usaban los japoneses antiguos, no sé por qué pero me caí muy mal el

\- ¿y podrías decirme quien es usted? –dije no muy confiado

-soy el ministro de Justicia Freez –dijo Freez, ahora sé por qué me caía mal, yo soy unas de esas personas que odian el gobierno y más aun con el gobierno corrupto

-muy bien, ¿ahora que quieren con Trixie? –dije

-pues debemos arrestarla, por todos los crímenes que ha hecho –dijo Freez

-pues no lo permitiré, lo siento pero no dejare que se la lleven –dije con determinación

-no entiendes verdad, si quieres te podemos llevar con ella a los calabozos –dijo Freez con una sonrisa

-pues inténtalo –dije con una sonrisa, Freez perdió la sonrisa al escuchar eso

-ministro, debemos recordarle que solo venimos para hablar con el –dijo Celestia

-pero su majestad, solo hago mi trabajo, no podemos permitir que ella siga libre –dijo Freez

-pues déjemela a mi cargo, yo me encargare de ella –dije con una sonrisa, todos me miraban después de las palabras que dije, Trixie me miraba con una cara ¿enserio?

-ja ¿crees que te dejaríamos a cargo de ella? ¿Y si se escapa? –dijo Freez

-dudo mucho que lo haga, ya que la puedo encontrar fácilmente –dije con una sonrisa, luego ayudo a levantar al guardia que golpee –lo siento amigo, creo que exagere –dije

-yo estoy de acuerdo con, Trixie se puede quedar con Nicolás y estar bajo su tutela –dijo Twilight

-¿pero por qué quieres ayudarla? –dijo Freez

-por dos razones, la primera gracias a ella pude llegar aquí y la segunda….yo confió en ella –dije con una sonrisa haciendo sonrojar a Trixie

-muy bien, si tanto deseas vas a estar al cuidado de Trixie, pero si escapa tu sufrirás su condena –dijo Freez

-trato hecho –dije, todos los nobles se retiraron dejándome con las chicas

-eso fue arriesgado y estúpido de tu parte –dijo Trixie

-si a veces me pasa –dije

-pero bueno, quiero que vengas conmigo –dijo Celestia, todos la seguimos pero en eso aparece otra rana y me devuelvo y la lamo de nuevo y esto ocasiono que volviera a ver colores por todos lados

Dentro del castillo

Mientras caminábamos veo varias ventanas con dibujos de las chicas, creo que se parece a las pirámides egipcias ya que los egipcios dibujaban la historia que pasaban, luego llegamos a la biblioteca, en este caso yo me sorprendí ya que era más grande que la biblioteca de Santiago

-bienvenido a la casa de Twilight –dijo Rainbow volando, esto ocasiono que todos nos riéramos y que Twilight vea a Rainbow muy enojada, Celestia con su magia trae un libro sumamente viejo

-bueno, si quieres respuestas, aquí las encontraras –dijo Celestia mostrando el libro, Twilight lo tomo y empezó a leer

 _Hace mucho tiempo, antes del nacimiento del sol y de la luna hubo una era oscura, tan oscura como la noche misma, dominada por un malvado ser nombrado por varios nombre, Mefisto, Legion, Dark moul, pero él más famoso era Turles, nadie sabía cómo era pero siempre decían que con solo su mirada te congelaba por completo, todos los días había matanzas innumerables, violaciones cada minuto y las peores cosas que se imaginaba cualquier ser humano, un día la luz finalmente apareció, un encapuchado con alas y un cuerno…un alicornio macho se enfrentó a los seguidores de Turles y los derroto con facilidad, luego desafío a Turles, la batalla fue muy pareja, la batalla fue espectacular no habría una batalla igual en miles de años o siglos, al final cuando el alicornio estaba a punto de derrotar a Turles, el malvado hizo un último hechizó y ambos desaparecieron sin dejar rastro, algunos dicen que Turles y el Alicornio murieron con el hechizo, otros dicen que fueron a pelear otro lado del universo, pero la mayoría dicen que todavía siguen batallando para determinar el futuro de estas tierras, pero hay algo que tenemos asegurar que la oscuridad volverá un día y con ella volverá la luz para combatirla y aquella batalla debe terminar_

Twilight termino de leerla y todos se quedaron callados ya que esperaban mi respuesta

-es un cuento extraño para que sea para niños –dije con una sonrisa, ante esa respuesta todas cayeron al suelo al estilo anime

-¡NO ME ESCUCHASTE NADA! –grito Twilight con sus dientes afilados

-bueno pero no te enojes –dije

-¿no vez la gravedad de esta situación? –dijo Rarity

-¿esto no puede ser?, no tiene nada ver conmigo –dije un poco asustado

-Nicolás, eres el primer Alicornio macho que ha Nacido desde que paso eso leyenda, eso significa que la oscuridad ya ha regresado –Luna

-¿p…pero desean que yo pelee? –dije ya más aterrado

-Nicolás, si la leyenda es cierta entonces no hay otra opción –dijo Twilight

-¡¿Cómo QUIEREN QUE PELEE CON ALGO TAN GRANDE?, APENAS PUDE CON ESE SUJETO LLAMADO SOMBRA, ADEMAS NO SE PELEAR NI SIQUIERA SE HACER MAGIA, ¿Cómo QUIEREN QUE PELEE?! –grite al borde del pánico

-Nicolás…sé que estas aterrado, pero te lo suplico, si la leyenda es cierta, tu eres la única esperanza que tenemos…por favor ayúdanos –dijo Fluttershy con ojos llorosos, al ver esto entro en duda, ¿Cómo puedo ayudarlos? en la batalla anterior solo tuve suerte, ¿Cómo puedo derrotar a ese Turles?, ante al pánico hago la tele Transportación y desaparezco de hay

-¿eso fue un no? –dijo Pinkie

-eso me temo –dijo Applejack

-creo que lo está pensando –dijo Luna

-espero que cambie de opinión, si no…temo que esto será nuestro fin –dijo Celestia

En el patio del castillo

-¿no sé qué hacer?, ¿debo o no ayudarlos?, apenas tengo 20 y ya estoy destinado a pelear a muerte –dije muy preocupado, en eso veo un arroyo y me lavo la cara –este lugar ya me está hartando –dije muy molesto

-disculpe señor –dijo una voz, en eso me doy la vuelta y veo a una mujer color piel con pelo medio rubia, por lo que veo era una poni terrestre

-¿Qué paso señorita? –dije un poco más calmado, por una extraña razón esta mujer me calma

-no nada, pero me gustaría saber ¿Qué hace aquí? –dijo la mujer mientras regaba las plantas

-perdón pero solo estaba pensando –dije mientras me miraba el reflejo que había en el agua

-es sobre la leyenda del Alicornio, escuche todo –dijo la mujer mientras regaba las plantas

-sí, ¿cómo puedo hacer esto?, quiero ayudarlos, enserio quiero, ¿pero con luchar a muerte con un loco que seguramente terminare en una tumba?, si fuera otra persona los dejaría solos con su problemas, pero no quiero dejarlos, pero tengo miedo –dije muy asustado, en eso la poni me abraza con fuerza, este abrazo me hacía sentir protegido

-se nota que eres un buen poni, no te gusta ver a la gente sufrir, lo note por el acto que hiciste con Trixie y ahora lo haces con estos ponis, no los conoces muy bien pero tu corazón desearía ayudarlos con tus ultimas fuerzas pero el miedo te lo impide –dijo la mujer

-sí, ese es el problema –dije un poco más animado

-mira no tengo derecho de interferir en tu decisión pero respóndeme algo, que te da más miedo, ¿enfrentarte a él? O ¿ver a todos ellos muertos? –dijo la mujer, ante esa respuestas me quedo sorprendido al analizar la pregunta por fin tengo la respuesta, pero al darla veo que la mujer se fue

-¿eh?, ¿eh? ¿Dónde estás? –dije buscando por todas partes incluyendo debajo de las rocas, en eso dejo de buscar y me tele Transporto al castillo

Dentro del castillo

Todas estaban tomando algo para tranquilizarse por lo ocurrido, en eso aparezco detrás de Trixie

-hola –dije, esto ocasiono que Trixie saltara del susto -¿Qué hice? –dije un poco confundido, ante esto Trixie me golpea con un masetero en la cabeza

-¡ESTO TE PASA POR IDIOTA! –grito Trixie con ira

-después me encargo de esto, primero les quiero decir….que las ayudare con algunas condiciones –dije y todas sonrieron al escuchar la repuesta –la primera quiero una casa para que Trixie y Yo tengamos un hogar…la segunda quiero que me enseñen magia y quiero un entrenador para combates de cuerpo a cuerpo…la tercera me gustaría un trabajo para mí y Trixie y la cuarta y la más importante….-dije con seriedad, todas aceptaron las tres primera condiciones y estaban esperando la cuarta –la cuarta….tienen algo de comer, me estoy muriendo de hambre –dije con una sonrisa, nuevamente todas cayeron al estilo anime

Afuera del castillo

La mujer que me había aconsejado estaba mirando al castillo y una lágrima sale de sus ojos

-tendrás batallas peligrosas, tu dudaras en algunas ocasiones, pero solo tu corazón te guiara y te dará la fuerza para continuar, Nicolás cuídate…ten una vida feliz…hijo mío –Dijo la poni aun llorando y ya desapareciendo poco a poco hasta que se va al cielo

 **Continuara**

 **Espero que les allá Gustado y espero sus comentarios**

 **Nos leemos luego adiós XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**¿Soy el Alicornio legendario?**

 **Capítulo 3: hora de los problemas**

Ya Ha pasado más o menos dos semanas que empecé a entrenar, Twilight, Celestia y Luna me enseñaban todos los hechizos que conocían, Twilight me había dicho que hermano se encargaría de enseñarme combate de cuerpo a cuerpo, pero como tenía deberes eso tenía que esperar por eso, la casa que pedi estaba en un pueblo llamado Poniville ¿Qué raro nombre para un pueblo?, me fije que solo tenía solo un espacio en el pueblo para construir una casa, hasta por el momento Trixie se quedaría conmigo, después de aquella conversación no volví a ver aquella poni que me encontré, pero no le preste importancia ya que trataba de leer el libro que me aconsejo Twilight en su castillo pero había un pequeño problema….

-¡NO SE COMO LEER ESTE PUTO IDIOMA! –grite a todo pulmón mientras arrogaba el libro hacia la ventana

-¡NO LANCES LOS LIBROS ASI! –grito Twilight muy enfadada mientras que con su magia traía el libro que arroje hacia la ventana

-Twilight necesito descansara, no me eh separado de los libros por 14 horas, necesito que mi cerebro descanse –dije mientras pensaba que mi cerebro está a punto de explotar

-muy bien, pero debes seguir con… -dijo Twilight pero se fijó que ya me había ido cuando escuche la palabra muy bien –tus estudios –dijo Twilight para terminar la oración

Dentro de Poniville

-¡LIBERTAD! –grite a todo pulmón pero me fijo que era la primera vez que vengo aquí ya que solo hace pocas horas terminaron mi nueva casa y la mayor parte del tiempo dentro del castillo, el grito ocasiono que todos me miraban con la boca abierta y de repente mis alas se abren totalmente –odio esto –dije con odio, luego veo que todos entraron a sus casas y dejaron las calles totalmente desoladas -¿dije algo malo? –dije

-no lo creo joven Alicornio, pero se sorprendieron por verlo –dijo una Voz detrás de mí, al darme vuelta veo una cebra no más grande que yo si no fuera por el estilo de pelo que tiene, solo se cubría con un sujetador de piel en la aparte de arriba y con una falda de piel en la parte de abajo, solo la cubría esas simples piles, siento que mi rostro se vuelve rojo, nunca había vestido a alguien así

-emm ¿q…quien es usted? –dije Yo desviando la mirada

-soy Zecora si mi nombre deseas saber, pero tu nombre deseo yo saber –dijo Zecora

-p…pues mi nombre es Nicolás –dije aun nervioso

-muy bien Nicolás, nombre común para un humano y pero con gusto –dijo Zecora

-espere ¿Cómo sabe que soy un humano y por qué no se sorprende el que sea un Alicornio? –dije con duda

-lo presentí, y no me sorprendí tu llegada ya lo veía venir –dijo Zecora

-¿lo sabias? –dije muy sorprendido

-así es, tu leyenda es muy conocida en mi pueblo y con ansias espero ayudarte con lo que sea –dijo Zecora

-gracias, pero quiero involucrar la menor cantidad de vidas en esta situación –dije decidido

-muy bien pequeño Alicornio, aunque con tu ventaja no se podrá –dijo Zecora

-¿cuál ventaja? –pregunte

-lo siento, pero mejor ser que esperaras –dijo Zecora

-¿al menos me dirías una pista? –dije, Zecora empezó a pensar hasta que sonrió

-está bien –dijo Zecora, de un momento a otro Zecora me estaba besando en la boca, estuvimos así por unos minutos hasta que Zecora se separó –no te olvides de mí si tienes algunas más –dijo Zecora mientras se iba moviendo sus caderas muy provocativamente, esto me congelo todo el cuerpo, ¿acaso aquella cebra me había besado?, pues claro que me había besado se podía sentir sus labios con los míos

Ya después de un rato, llego a mi casa aun con la sensación de antes, al llegar a mi nueva casa veo a Trixie con una cara molesta

-ejhhh ¿hola? –dije

-nada de hola, la gran y poderosa Trixie estuvo esperando por 10 minutos –dijo Trixie un poco enfadada

-huy 10 minutos ¿Qué paso en ese tiempo? ¿Te salieron más canas de las que ya tienes? –Dije con una sonrisa, en eso Trixie utiliza magia para estirarme más de lo debido -¡AHHH TRIXIE NO SEAS INMADURA AAAAHH! –gritaba con enojo y dolor

-¡PARA TU INFORMACION NO SON CANAS, ES EL COLOR NATURAL DE TRIXIE! –dijo Trixie mientras me estiraba más allá de los limites

Ya después del castigo

Trixie y yo estábamos caminando hacia la casa de Applejack ya que a ella le hacía un ayuda en su trabajo de manzanas, ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser?

Al llegar

-aaa mierda –dije al ver tan cantidad de árboles que hay, en eso aparece Applejack con un hombre muy grande de color rojo con camisa a cuadros con unos jeans celeste, una pequeña de cabello rojo con una polera blanca y encima de ella había una chaqueta de color amarillo y unos pantalones negros y una anciana de color verde con un traje de anciana clásico

-hola compañero, les presento a mi hermano Bigh Mac, a mi pequeña hermana Applebloom y mi abuela Smith –dijo Applejack, yo salude a todos pero la mirada de Bigh Mac ya me estaba aterrando un poco

-¿Applejack quién es él? –dijo Applebloom

-él es Nicolás, es un amigo que vino a trabajar por un tiempo junto con Trixie y antes de que digan algo sobre ella, ella no puede ser nada malo ya que Nicolás está vigilándola –dijo Applejack

-¿acaso es tu novia Applejack? –dijo la abuela Smith, antes esa pregunto yo junto con Applejack nos sonrojamos al máximo y veo que Trixie no le gusto esas palabras

-claro que no señora, yo solo soy un amigo de ella, eso es todo –dije aun sonrojado

-¿haras esa pregunta a cada invitado que traiga acá hasta que te responda que si? –dijo Applejack cubriendo su rostro con su sombrero

-si –dijo la abuela Smith con una sonrisa

Ya dejando el vergonzoso momento atrás

-muy bien, lo único que deben hacer es golpear el árbol para que caigan las manzanas –dijo Applejack, en eso Trixie no dice ninguna palabra y con su magia toma todas las manzanas de un árbol y las deja en un sesto -ahora tu compañero –dijo Applejack, algo dudoso voy hacia al árbol y me saco la parte de arriba de mi nueva ropa, al sacarla veo que mi físico mejoro bastante, era muy diferente al de mi cuerpo humano, no era tan exagerado o tan grande como el hermano de bigh mac pero me conformo con este, al ver mi brazo izquierdo veo un tatuaje con que Forma DX en verde, me acorde de ese grupo de luchadores llamados D-generation –X, ellos me fascinaban, al ver a las chicas veo que ambas me veían sin parpadear, Applejack estaba mas roja que la vez anterior y Trixie tenía la boca abierta y babeando

-¿Qué paso? –dije un tanto nervioso al ver a las chicas así, parece que cuando les hable salieron de su trance ya que Applejack desvió la mirada y Trixie se limpió la boca

-emm solo golpea el árbol –dijo Applejack con un sonrojo en su rostro, yo me preparo para golpear el árbol y lo golpeo con todas mis fuerzas, pero se me olvido que mi fuerza cambio drásticamente y el golpe hizo que el árbol saliera disparado y derribando más árboles, nadie se movía ya que todos tenían las mandíbulas hasta el suelo

-…perdón –dije muy arrepentido

Ya después eso

-recuérdame nunca más encargarte que recojas manzanas –dijo Applejack mientras estaba en un rincón con un aura depresiva

-perdón –dije

-pero bueno, creo que lo únicos que puedes hacer es llevar las setas en el granero –dijo Applejack, en eso yo voy a trabajar y en las últimas 4 horas solo podía llevar las setas con las manzanas al granero

-ufff eso fue agotador –dije mientras me tiraba al suelo

-no exageres tanto, no fue para tanto –dijo Trixie

-claro, tú no te quejas ya que solo usas magia y no tu fuerza –dije Yo, en eso Trixie me saca la lengua en forma burlona

-necesito un baño –dije yo, afortunadamente encuentro un balde con agua y me lo hecho encima, al final quedo con la parte de la cintura para arriba -eso fue refrescante –dije Yo, en eso Trixie vuelve a verme sin parpadear –ehh Trixie ¿estás bien? –dije un tanto asustado

-si…perfectamente –dijo Trixie desviando la cara mientras me pasa mi ropa con su magia –solo vístete –dijo Trixie

-¿ok? –dije mientras me ponía de nuevo mi ropa, al salir del granero algo me golpea y salgo volando del granero, llego hasta un bosque muy tétrico

-es hora de arreglar cuentas –dijo una voz que conocía bien

-sombra –dije mientras buscaba por todos lados, en eso un humo negro se hace presente y forma al rey Sombra

-al final, quieres terminar la pelea –dije con una sonrisa, en eso aparece varias insectos gigante, trolls y varias criaturas mas

-si pero con algo de compañía –dijo Sombra, todas las criaturas se lanzaron hacia mi

Mientras en el pueblo

Trixie junto con Applejack estaban buscando a las demás en el castillo de Twilight

-¡OIGAN ALGO ATACO A NICOLAS! –grito Trixie sorprendiendo a todos

-¿y donde esta? –dijo Luna

-debe estar en el bosque Everfree –dijo Applejack, en eso Celestia hace un hechizo y desaparecen del castillo junto con todas

Volviendo al bosque

Trataba de separar esas criaturas de mí hasta que ya me hartaron

-¡ME ESTORBAAAAN! –grite ya enojada mientras que con lo poco que aprendí hice un hechizo de viento y creo una corriente de aire que manda volando a todos excepto a Sombra

-en estas semanas aprendiste algo –dijo Sombra sacándose la capa

-¿quieres otra paliza? –dije Yo, en eso Sombra aparece delante mío y me golpea en la cara, yo salgo volando y me estrello con varios arboles

-créenme que será muy diferente esta vez –dijo Sombra, yo me levanto y salgo disparado hacia él, solo podía usar los puños así que ambos nos lanzábamos golpes y patadas pero siempre nos bloqueábamos los golpes del otro, en un momento sombra dio un salto y me da un golpe con sus dos manos, casi me caigo al suelo y con una patada hago que Sombra pierda el equilibrio, pero sombra usa un hechizo y termino detrás mío, utilizo mis manos para evitar que me caiga al suelo y me impuso con mis manos y logro dar una patada en el estómago, Sombra escupe sangre por el impacto pero él no se daría por vencido así que me agarro el pie y me da varias vueltas y luego me lanza hacia una roca, yo coloco dos dedos en mi frente y me tele transporto, sombra empezó a buscar por todos lados pero yo le dio un codazo en la parte de arriba de su cabeza, luego intento darle un golpe pero sombra desaparece y aparece atrás mío y me sujeta con varias cuerdas hechas con sombra, aumenta la presión y me costaba respirar, en un momento desesperado empiezo a dar varios codazos en el estómago de sombra, por cada golpe Sombra perdía la concentración y hacia que las cuerdas se aflojaran, Sombra retrocedía por cada codazo que le daba en el estómago, llegó el punto que las cuerdas de sombra desparecieron, aprovecho esta situación y dio un salto con una vuelta, en el momento exacto dio una patada en la cara a Sombra, sombra cae al suelo pero inmediatamente se levanta y me lanza varias bolas de sombras, inmediatamente las esquivos mientras me dirigía a su dirección, al estar cerca ambos nos damos un golpe potente en la cara del otro, nosotros no dejaríamos que ese golpe nos derribara y lanzamos otro golpe aún más potente que el anterior, en ese momento llegaron las chicas, sin perder Tiempo Celestia hace aparecer una oz dorada y ataca a Sombra, pero él se trasforma en humo para esquivar eso, parece que yo soy el único que lo puede lastimar, ahora sombra estaba en desventaja, sin contar con Pinkie y Fluttershy eran 6 contra 1, pero lo malo es que yo soy el único que lo puede tocar, mientras luchaba con sombra las demás intentaban usar su magia para hacerle un daño y las que no podían por ejemplo Applejack y Rainbow Dash intentaban darle un golpe, en un momento Sombra y yo desparecimos y volvimos aparecer en el cielo, los dos intentábamos dar un golpe mientras caí, como supuse estas alas no son para volar, Sombra intenta darme una patada pero yo se la bloqueo y logro dar un golpe duro en su cara, el golpe lo mando al pueblo de Poniville

-diablos –dije mientras me tele transportaba hacia Poniville, mientras que las chicas hicieron lo mismo ya que vieron todo

En Poniville

Sombra había aterrizado en medio de la calle asustando a todos por la presencia del rey más cruel en la historia de Poniville, en eso aparezco cayendo arriba de Sombra intentando darle una patada en la cabeza pero Sombra lo esquivo y ambos nos sujetábamos las manos con fuerza, Sombra logra lanzarme un par de metros lejos de él y con su cuerno me lanza una potente rayo de magia, no podía esquivarlo atrás mío habían civiles observado la pelea, mi única opción es contenerla, extiendo las manos y evito por cualquier motivo que el ataque llegue a los demás las chicas llegaron y las que usaban magia me ayudaban con escudos de magia ya que no querían a nadie saliera herido, con gran esfuerzo desvió el ataque al cielo, el ataque exploto creando una luz cegadora, al terminar sombra se disponía atacarme pero yo me cubro con mi propia magia y me voy al cielo, sombra me ve muy confundido

-Nicolás, ¿Qué estás haciendo en las alturas?, ¿acaso te volviste loco' –dijo Trixie, en eso hago un gran esfuerza y hago la posición de mi ataque o el ataque de Vegeta

-¡EL ATAQUE! –grite yo cargando el ataque

-el bing-bang, ¡APARTENCE, EL VA A LANSAR EL BING-BANG CON TODA SU FUERZA! –grito Luna, Sombra se asustó un poco pero luego sonrió

-hahaha no te atrevas usar ese ataque llamado Bing-Bang a esa distancia, ya si lo haces este lugar desaparecerá –dijo Sombra

-por favor, claro que no lo ara, ya que si lo hace este lugar quedaría en pedazos y estaríamos todos muertos –dijo Trixie con una sonrisa

-¡BIIIIING! –grite cargando aún más el ataque

-¿Qué? –dijo Trixie perdiendo la sonrisa igual que todos en el pueblo

-estas….loco –dijo Sombra igual de impresionado ya que lo iba hacer

-el…el si piensa hacerlo –dijo Rarity un poco asustada, en eso una esfera brillante aparece en mi mano, confirmando que lo voy hacer

-¿no…no puede hacer eso? –dijo Sombra, en un momento desaparezco, todos me buscaban pero luego sombra mira atrás suyo y me ve atrás suyo aun con la esfera de luz en mi mano, sombra vio que la dirección donde estaba no había nada que podía lastimar

-¡BAAAAANGGG! –grite lanzando el ataque con todas mis fuerzas, sin poder evitarlo el impacto fue tremendo para sombra, todo poniville estaba temblando y todos caían al suelo por el temblor, en un momento todo exploto, causando que una nube de polvo cubra todo el pueblo, al disiparse el humo veo que nadie había salido herido de aquella explosión y para mi suerte no había tanto daños en las casas, solo la calle fue arrasada y con suerte un lugar había sido destruido, para mi suerte Luna me había enseñado a controlar mi magia para que valla en una dirección y no como la primera vez que Hice el Bing-Bang, en eso veo al todo el pueblo con la boca hasta el suelo

-perdón jeje –dije mientras tenía una sonrisa y me rascaba la parte de atrás de mi cabeza, en eso recibo una pata de parte de Trixie

-¡¿ACASO TE VOLVISTE LOCO?! –grito Trixie muy enfadada, iba a responderle pero en eso siento algo

-será mejor que te vallas, aun siento la energía de sombra –dije yo mientras miraba por todos lados

-¡NO PUEDE SER! –grito Trixie muy sorprendida

-¿Quién puede vivir después de eso? –dijo Twilight, yo sigo buscando por todos lados en señal de Sombra

-¡HAY ESTAS! –grite mientras daba un golpe atrás mío, en eso aparece Sombra y recibiendo el golpe en su estómago, Sombra cae de rodillas mientras sujetaba su estómago tratando de recuperar el aire, mientras que yo intentaba mantenerme de pie ya que el Bing-Bang anterior me agoto bastante

-Sombra, ya me tienes arto –dije Yo preparando otro Bing-Bang pero más pequeño

-no veremos luego, solo espera al amo Turles –dijo Sombra, al escuchar ese nombre las chicas y yo abrimos los ojos de sorpresa

-¿T…Turles? –dije tartamudeando

-no puedo esperar para que venga a matarte… pero por desgracia aún no está listo, solo espero que tu conciencia te deje tranquilo con esto –dijo Sombra lanzando un rayo de energía a un pequeño niño marrón, tiene una crin de color Tangel, viste con una polera café, y unos pantalones cortos negros, al ver esto reúno la mayor cantidad de energía que me queda y me tele Transporto hacia el niño, al estar enfrente del muchacho desvió el rayo hacia el cielo

-eres un cobarde –dije pero veo que Sombra volvió a escapar

Con sombra

Sombra volvió aparecer dentro de una cueva lejos del reino de Equestria

-rayos, ese Alicornio sí que está loco –dijo Sombra mientras se sentaba en el suelo, en eso aparece Chrysalis, Tirek, (visten de la misma manera que en mi fic de la realidad o en sueño), Nightmare Moon (con una armadura idéntica a la de seria solo que no la cubría mucho) y Groar (este villano lo saque de internet en los top 10 de los villanos de mlp XDXDX)

-¿Qué te paso?, ese Alicornio te humillo de nuevo –dijo Chrysalis con una sonrisa burlona

-cierra la boca –dijo Sombra molesto

-ni si quiera con solo una pequeña parte del amo Turles pudiste derrotarlo –dijo Groar con indiferencia

-no, pero pude mantenerme en la pelea –dijo Sombra

-se ve interesante ese Alicornio, tal vez debería ir a verlo –dijo Nightmare Moon

-si yo no pude, tu menos podras –dijo Sombra

-la última vez barrí el suelo contigo sin usar ni la cuarta parte de mi poder –dijo Nightmare Moon

-¡¿Qué DIJISTE?! –dijo sombra muy enfadado

-¡LO QUE OISTE! –dijo Nightmare Moon mientras ambos se veían con odio

-ya basta ustedes dos, debemos seguir presionando a ese alicornio para que el amo Turles vuelva –dijo Tirek

-tal vez no lo venciste pero lograste que mi poder se recupere un poco –dijo una voz en lo más profundo de la cueva

-amo Turles ¿Por qué no lo vence?, con su poder puede derrotarlo con facilidad –dijo Sombra están arrodillado, y todos los imitaron

-por qué ese poder que tanto me alabas viene y se va de repente, si mi poder se va en medio de la pelea seria mi fin –dijo la voz

-ahora entiendo –dijo Sombra

-ahora lo único que quiero que hagan es seguir peleando con él, por cada pelea que el haga yo me hago más fuerte y eso significa que ustedes deben pelear sin chistar–dijo la voz

-si amo Turles –dijeron todos

Volviendo a Poniville

Todos me felicitaban ya que pude derrotar a Sombra, algo raro ya que la primera vez pude derrotarlo sin problema pero hoy me costó un poco más, mis pensamientos se cortaron ya que alguien estaba llamando a un niño

-Button, hijo –dijo una mujer no más de 28 años, con una camisa blanca muy ajustada o sus pechos son de copa DD cualquiera de las dos son muy explicables, con una falda rosa, de color amarillo claro y pelo café –mi niñito ¿estás bien? ¿No te duele nada? –dijo la señora mientras revisaba a su hijo

-Mama, me estas avergonzando –dijo el niño que ahora lo conozco como Button, estuvieron así por un rato hasta que la señora me estaba abrazando

-gracias señor, muchas gracias por salvarlo –dijo la señora mientras seguía abrazando

-ehh….bueno…no hay problema –dije muy sonrojados ya que sus pechos no se dejaban de mover en mi torso

-oye ¿Qué estás pensando? –dijo Trixie con un nervio rojo en su frente

-nada, nada –dije Yo, ene so veo a los mismo nobles que estaban en el castillo –hola caballeros, como ven derrote a Sombra de nuevo –dije mientras inflaba el pecho con orgullo

-si pero esta vez se te hizo difícil –dijo Applejack

-deja lucirme –dije mientras mi pecho volvía a la normalidad, en eso mi ropa de la parte de arriba se destroza por completo dejando ver mi torso, en eso todas las mujeres del pueblo ya tenían corazones en sus ojos

-si pero sabes que…derribaste una casa…¡EN LA QUE ESTABAMOS TODOS NOSOTROS! –gritaron los nobles muy enfadados ya que por mi culpa se les cayó la casa encima

-hahaha creo que me excedí –dije con una sonrisa nerviosa

-¡¿TU CREES?! –gritaron los nobles y yo trataba de calmarlos, mientras las chicas estaban pensando

-" _no importa las veces que lo vea, me fascina"_ –pensaron Applejack y Trixie

- _"le conseguí a Botton un papa"_ -pensó la madre de Button mientras se lamia el labio

- _"¡LO QUIERO!"_ –gritaba mentalmente Celestia y Luna

- _"calmate, calmate, calmate" –_ pensó Twilight una y otra vez para que se calmara, Fluttershy y Rarity se habían desmayado con una sonrisa

- _"quiero, quiero, quiero, quiero…¡QUIERO!"_ –pensó Pinkie sin dejar de verme

-¡BIEN, CAPTURARE AL QUE QUIEREN! –grite tratando de salir el problema

-¡A TI ES QUE QUEREMOS ATRAPAR! –gritaron los nobles

-¿enserio?...hahahah –dije mientras corría de los nobles y las chicas no dejaban de verme

 **Continuara**

 **Espero que les allá gustado y ahora sí que voy a seguir mis fic principales**

 **Nos leemos luego adiós XDXD**


	4. Chapter 4

**¿Soy el Alicornio legendario?**

 **Capítulo 4: ataques"prestados"**

Después del desastre que deje en mi última pelea tuve que reparar las calles y pagar por la casa que derribe, pero lo malo es que ah pasado un mes y ya quiero morir, empecé a entrenar en el castillo de Poniville ya que me queda más cerca XDXD, también me dijeron que había una producción de cine y envía guiones de la película Titanic sobra decir que los productores les encanto el guion y empezaron a rodar la película y en unos meses se estrenara en Canterlot, lo se soy un ladrón por decir que Titanic fue mi idea cuando realmente es de otro y que solo quería verla ya que hice una apuesta a Trixie si la película le hace llorar iría una cita conmigo XDXD, el hermano de Twilight que se llama Shining vino a entrenarme pero es como el infierno mismo, ahora mismo estoy tratando de moverme pero con unas pesas especiales en mis extremidades pero lo malo…¡CADA UNA PESA UNA MALDITA TONELADA!

-¡VAMOS GUSANO MUEVETE! –grito Shining mientras trataba de moverme, el viste con una armadura morada con líneas

-¡ESO INTENTO! –grite mas enfadado que nunca

-¿eso en necesario querido? –dijo Candace su esposa sentada en una mesa en el jardín mientras hablaba con Twilight ya que ella le contaba cómo me enfrente al Rey Sombra, sobra decir que ellos se sorprendieron de que Sombra este vivo pero se alegraron que lo derrote… por ahora

-Luego Nicolás voló hasta el cielo y cuando estaba en cierta altura el cargo su mejor ataque, el big-Bang, sombra había dicho que si se atrevía lanzar ese ataque iba convertir a Poniville en polvo, todos suponíamos que él no lo iba hacer pero nos sorprendimos y nos asustamos que Nicolás si lo iba hacer, pero antes de que alguien se moviera Nico desapareció y volvió aparecer detrás de Sombra y con todo su poder lanzo el ataque –dijo Twilight

-valla, es muy interesante y muy arriesgada la forma de pelear ese Nicolás –dijo Candace

-y que lo digas ¿pero de donde aprendió ese tipo de ataque? –dijo Celestia

-no lo sé, pero el que le enseño debe ser el mejor en esa técnica .dijo Luna

-" _por el amor a todo al mago de oz, que jamás sepan que lo saque de un anime"_ –pensé mientras le rogaba al cielo

-muy bien descanso –dijo Shining, inmediatamente me saque las pesas

-al fin… te odio –dije mientras miraba a Shining

-que bien –dijo Shining sin prestarme atención y sentándose al lado de su esposa

-se que el entrenamiento de mi hermano es muy duro, pero si no quieres problemas en los siguientes días será mejor que entrenes –dijo Twilight

-lo se… pero esto es el infierno mismo –dije mientras me sentaba en el suelo

-pues los soldados del imperio de Cristal entrenan así todos los días –dijo Shining

-pobrecitos –dije con una sonrisa, en eso llega los idiotas de los nobles, desde aquella vez que pelea con Sombra ellos me odian… y a mí que me importa eso yo también los odio de hecho les mande un seña ofensiva con mi dedo del medio, ellos se enojaron

-buenos días altezas y Shining Armor –dijo unos de los nobles, Twilight me había contado de que algunos no les gustaba que Shining sea el esposo de Candace, sinceramente ellos merecen un Superman Punch de mi parte

-saben que Shining es el príncipe del imperio de Cristal, le deben un poco de respeto –dijo Candace muy molesta

-lo lamento –dijo el mismo noble

-¿Qué desean? –dijo Celestia

-lamento la interrupción pero hay una reunión y se necesita su presencia y también al alicornio Legendario–dijo el noble

-que aburrido, bien vamos –dije mientras caminaba hacia el castillo, mientras caminaba Shining me hablaba sobre la magia y las espadas, según este mundo la magia se trata de la mente y te imaginas el ataque la magia tomara su forma, las espadas son como las conozco pero también puedes reforzarlas con la magia, al saber esto se me vino la mente de más ataques que puedo pedir "prestados" para mis batalla

Ya en la reunión

Todos hablaban de cosas sin importancia, las princesas se notaban que estaban aburridas, luego todos me miraban con enojo ya que estaba durmiendo con una nota en mi espalda

-¿se quedó dormido? –dijo Freez muy molesto

-sí y creo que tiene una nota –dijo Shining

-¿y qué dice? –dijo Candace

-dice… no me despierte estoy trabajando –dijo Shining, el junto con Candace, Twilight, Celestia y Luna empezaron a reír, pero los nobles solo rechinaban los dientes con furia, en eso unos de los nobles se acercó a mí y trato de despertarme

-ya despierta –dijo el noble

-oh cállese la boca –dije adormilado, en eso Twilight se me cerca y me mueve ligeramente

-oye ya despierta –dijo Twilight en eso me despierto

-¿ya acabamos? –dije

-aún no –dijo Freez

-pus igual me voy, adiós tengo que ver a alguien –dije yo mientras me iba de la puerta

-¡NO PUEDES HACER ESO! –gritaron todos los nobles

-míreme –dije ya marchándome de ahí y del castillo

En Poniville

Me dirigía a mi casa lo único que quiero es descansar y con suerte Trixie estará de buen humor, pero al llegar

-la vida odia a Trixie –dijo Trixie muy molesta, y no está de humo

-¿Qué paso? –dije mientras me echaba en el suelo

-la gente de este pueblo no me a perdonado por lo que paso ya hace tiempo –dijo Trixie

-¿de verdad creíste que te perdonarían tan fácilmente? –dije con una ceja elevada

-pues… no… pero ya debió pasarle el enojo –dijo Trixie

-si como no –dije yo mientras trataba de dormir algo, pero Trixie seguía hablando por media hora finalmente decidí irme al bosque Everfree para poder descansar, en el camino me encontré con la madre de Button cargando unas cosas

-permítame ayudarla –dije tomando las cosas

-gracias, eres muy amable –dijo la señora con una sonrisa

-no hay de que, ¿Cómo está el pequeño? –dije con una sonrisa

-Button está bien, debe estar gastándose su mesada en esos videojuegos –dijo la señora, esas palabras fueron como cantos celestiales, aquí hay videojuegos… ¡ALELUYA!

-bueno, es todavía un niño –dije con una sonrisa

-puede ser, bueno esta es mi casa, gracias por ayudarme y por proteger a mi hijo –dijo la señora con una sonrisa

-no se preocupe señora fue un placer –dije entregándoles sus cosas

-hay por favor no me llame señora, solo dime Kirie –dijo La seño… perdón dijo Kirie

-está bien Kirie –dije yo, sin previo aviso Kirie me beso en la mejilla y se metió inmediatamente a su casa… ¿OK esto ya se puso raro?

En el bosque Everfree

Ya llegue en la mitad del bosque y encontré un viejo castillo, según lo que me dijeron mis amigas ese era el castillo de Celestia y de Luna antes de que ella se convirtiera en Nightmare moon, de hecho me contaron toda la historia y la verdad es que me dio pena, Luna odiaba ser ignorada y que nadie apreciara la noche pero eso quedo en el pasado y entre al castillo, aun con tantos años este viejo se mantiene estable…. Más o menos, lo único que quiero es dormir así que me dirigí a unos de los pasillos y llegue a un cuarto y de milagro estaba una cama así que salte hacia la cama y empecé a dormir pero no duro mucho ya que las armaduras que eran adornos me empezaron a atacar

-¡QUIERO DORMIR! –grite a todo pulmón y solo me dedique a golpearlos con mis manos y pies… mejor dicho manos y cascos XD, con un solo golpe se rompieron –que fácil –dije pero en eso las armaduras volvieron como estaban –o no –dije haciendo una pose de defensa

-para hacer el legendario Alicornio… no eres la gran cosa –dijo una voz y como se oía sabía que era una mujer

-todos me dicen lo mismo, ¿Por qué no te muestras? –dije yo mientras miraba las armaduras para que no me ataquen

-primero sobrevive y después hablamos –dijo la voz

-¿Cómo quieras?, después te invito al cine –dije yo

Devil May Cry 3 - Soundtrack - Taste the blood (les recomiendo que lo escuchen mientras leen esto)

Una de las armaduras trato de darme una estocada con su lanza pero yo lo esquive y aproveche que no tenía defensa y le di una patada en el estómago logrando que la armadura quede en pedazos, las demás armaduras intentaron atacarme opero yo lo esquivaba sin ninguna dificultad en una de las armaduras atravieso su armadura con mi puño pero no me detengo hay, con mi otra mano atravieso su armadura y logrando que ambas manos estén juntos, ahora si lo que me explico Shining es cierto entonces esto debe funcionar

-¡KAME-KAME-HA! –grite y aquella técnica salió a todo su poder, y lo mejor el truco hizo que la armadura quedara hecha polvo y lo mejor no se pudo volver armar -¡GENIAL! –grite de felicidad, pero en eso dos armaduras intentaron cortarme pero milagrosamente lo esquive, en eso les doy una patada a cada uno en el estómago, otra armadura me agarra por la espada pero me libero y yo ahora lo agarro por la espalda y le hice un suplex alemán -¡BIENVENIDO A SUPLEX CITY! –grite con una sonrisa, pero gracias a mis distracción tres armaduras me dieron un golpe en la cara –ok pondré atención –dije y veo que aún queda 4 armaduras más en eso se me ocurre una idea, con mi magia hago una especia de lanza y atravieso con las dos lanzas a dos armaduras en cada una en eso con mis puños atravieso sus armaduras

-¡FUEGO… BIG-BANG! –grite mientras ambas manos lanzaron el Big-Bang en las armaduras y todas quedaron hechas polvo

(Fin de la canción)

-ahora… sal de ahí –dije yo, en eso una nube azul oscuro empezó a rodearme

-mmm sí que eres interesante –dijo la voz

-me lo han dicho, pero ya muéstrate –dije yo ya que si la nube es la voz que estuve hablando pues es una mujer y esa nube estaba tocando lo que no debe

-tranquilo… ahora sé que por que le causaste tantos problemas a Sombra –dijo La voz

-y supongo que tú eres su compañera –dije

-pues por desgracia si –dijo la nube pero en eso la nube se aleja de mi hasta tomar la forma de Nightmare moon, al verlo me quede sorprendido y sonrojado ya que su ropa solo la cubre lo que es necesario y lo demás nada

-¿me conoces? –dijo Nightmare Moon

-si, eres la loca que quería atención –dije Yo arreglando el traje que llevada puesto

-por favor no seas duro conmigo hehehe –dijo Nightmare con una sonrisa diabólica

-sabes que normalmente no ataco a mujeres, aunque sean una locas, pero no empezare contigo –dije

-pues que te parece si peleas con esto –dijo Nightmare y con su magia aparece unos soldados con armaduras idénticas a las que me atacaron principalmente, creo que son como unos 30 o más –déjenme algo para mí –dijo Nightmare Moon y todos los soldados empezaron a atacarme, yo solo esquivaba, si creo que lo que está pensando Nightmare es que quiere que me gaste toda mi magia y fuerza para que ella se le haga más fácil en vencerme, no puedo seguir esquivando los ataques así, debo atacar pero gastare mis energías, en eso se me ocurre una idea

-¡VENGAN POR MI! –grite mientras corría

-¡COBARDE! –dijeron los soldados

-¿Qué planeara? –dijo Nightmare mientras se tele transporto hacia la sala principal, vio que todos sus soldados me seguían por todas partes –solo está jugando con nosotros –dijo Nightmare

- _" ya es hora"_ –pensé con una sonrisa, en eso con mi magia formo un brazo con una mano y la mano agarro una piedra grande mientras corría, todos los soldados se detuvieron al ver la extraña técnica, luego vieron que la magia estaba literalmente pegada a mi cuerno, en un momento ya no podía correr más ya que el brazo hecho de magia se estiro al máximo, luego veo a los soldados y sus caras se reflejó duda –los atrape… ¡GOMU GOMU NO…ROCKETHO! –grite mientras daba un brinco como no tenía nada para sujetarme y con la magia estirada al máximo Salí disparado hacia los soldados, impacte con tres de ellos pero el impacto fue tan grande que mande volando a los demás, veo que algunos se quedaron atrás y no fueron afectados por el ataque, en eso vuelvo a formar dos manos gigantes y los llevo atrás mío muy lejos de mi -¡MIREN ESTO… GOMU GOMU NO… BAZUKA! –grite haciendo que las mano vallas a toda velocidad hacia los soldados con las palmas abiertas, aunque se viera como un empujón el impacto fue muy grande y los mande volando del castillo -¿Qué te pareció esto? –dije mientras miraba a Nightmare Moon

-como dije antes… eres muy interesante –dijo Nightmare Moon

-gracias… cambio lo que dije antes… no golpeo mujeres… pero hare una excepción contigo –dije teniendo una pose de batalla

-mmm me siento alabada que hagas una excepción por mí –dijo Nightmare Moon, en un momento me lance hacia ella e intente darle un golpe pero ella me detuvo con una mano

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No me ibas a golpearme? –dijo Nightmare Moon

-claro que lo are –dije mientras le daba una patada en sus pies haciendo que pierda el equilibrio antes de que caiga al suelo le doy un golpe en la cabeza que hace que estrelle su cabeza hacia el suelo, en eso intento darle una patada, pero ella desaparece y vuelve aparecer atrás mío y me lanza un potente rayo de magia que hace que salga volando afuera del castillo

-¡MALDITO! –grito Nightmare Moon mientras volaba con una lanza hacia mí, cuando estaba cerca mío tome la Lanza y empecé a Girar varias veces hasta lanzar a Nightmare Moon adentro del castillo atravesando varias paredes, en eso coloco dos dedos en mi frente y acumulo una parte de mi magia en la punta de mis dedos, Nightmare Moon salió muy enfadada pero se detuvo al ver que testaba una gran cantidad de magia en las puntas de mis dedos

-¡TOMA ESTA… MAKANKOSAPPO! –grite lanzado la técnica de Piccolo, pero Nightmare Moon se agacho esquivando la técnica, esa técnica es mortal pero si la esquiva es un desperdicio de energía, Nightmare Moon me golpeo varias veces en la cara pero en unos de los golpes se lo detengo con mi mano y le doy un cabezazo, cuando estamos separados siento mi sangre saliendo de mi nariz… está loca es más poderosa que Sombra… y me está dando una paliza… ¡HAGO VER MAL A LOS HOMBRES!, en eso me pongo la posición de Sanji –mutton…shoot –dije y de un momento a otro le doy una potente patada en el estómago de Nightmare y salió disparada al castillo y de hecho salió dispara varios ciento de metros lejos de mí -… me alegra ver algo de One Piece –dije con alivio, pero en eso veo a Nightmare Moon volando a una enorme velocidad hacia a mí con una sonrisa

-¡GOMU GOMU NO… BASUKA! –grito Luna con una sonrisa burlona, esa Loca me copio solo que en vez de hacer eso con magia lo uso con sus manos, el impacto si me dolió mucho, me costó pararme, sentía que míos pulmones fallaban

-¡NO ME COPIES! –grite muy enfadado

-¿te hice enojar? –dijo Nightmare Moon con una sonrisa burlona pero en eso se queda en rodillas tomándose el estomago

-ja ya entiendo ese ataque te dolió ¿verdad? –dije mientras trataba de respirar

-no solo estoy cansada de verte –dijo Nightmare Moon

-siento lo mismo por ti –dijo una voz, en eso Luna aparece enfrente de Nightmare Moon y le da un golpe en la cara –ahora me las pagaras por lo que me hiciste –dijo Luna

-lo siento pero tú misma hiciste eso, tu odio y soledad fueron lo que me crearon –dijo Nightmare Moon y con su magia aparece dos espadas oscuras

-entonces si yo te cree… yo puedo destruirte –dijo Luna, pero antes de que hiciera algo coloco mi mano en su hombro

-lo siento Luna… pero de ella yo me encargo –dije Yo con una sonrisa

-¡¿ESTAS LOCO? ELLA TE MATARA EN CUYALQUIER MOMENTO! –grito Luna mientras tenía su cabeza gigante con los dientes afilados

-lo se… de hecho supongo que es más fuerte que yo… ¡QUE EMOCIÓN AHORA SE LO QUE SENTIA GOKU CUANDO PELEABA CON ALGUIEN FUERTE! –dije con emoción

-¡ESTAS LOCO! –grito Luna

-tal vez… Luna necesito tres espadas –dije mientras miraba a Nightmare Moon

-como quieras –dijo Luna y con su magia aparece tres katanas negras –supongo que las otras dos son para reserva –dijo Luna

-no… solo ponte tras mío –dijo dando un paso adelante de Luna –Luna si ella te derrota y te mata ella se encargaría de la noche y todos sabemos que eso traería la noche eterna… será mejor que no te metas –dije

-¿qué planes hacer? –dijo Luna, en eso respiro onda

-solo algo que vi… de Roronoa Zoro –dije con una sonrisa - _Ichi gorilla –_ dije y mi musculo del brazo izquierdo crecieron – _ni gorilla_ –dije y los músculos de mi brazo derecho crecieron –y ahora Nightmare moon, mi nombre es Nicolás… un placer –dije mientras tomaba dos espadas en mi mano y la tercera en mi boca – _Zantouryuu –_ dije teniendo la poco de Zoro

- _"¿una de las espadas en su boca?, que extraña técnica"_ –pensó Nightmare Moon

-" _ten cuidado"_ –pensó Luna, en eso Nightmare Moon salto con sus espadas para atacarme, pero yo también salte con las tres espadas en mi poder

- _¡NI-GORI-ZAKE!_ –grite y ambos chocamos nuestras espadas, cuando las espadas chocaron causaron que un gran brilla apareciera, ambos hacíamos fuerza con nuestras espadas para ganar

-¿Dónde sacaste esa fuerza? –pregunto Nightmare Moon, en eso hago un poco más de fuerza y logro que Nightmare Moon salga disparada a la pared del castillo

-no puedo creerlo –dijo Luna por la fuerza que hice

-¡MALDITO! –grito Nightmare Moon en eso aparezco en frente de ella con las manos sobre mi cabeza

-¡LUNA CIERRA LOS OJOS! –grite y Luna me hizo caso -¡KAIUKEN! –grite y apareció un brillo que segó a Nightmare Moon

-¡MIS OJOS! –grito Nightmare Moon mientras se cubría los ojos

-funciono –dije en eso retrocedo y tomo las espadas incluyendo la que tengo en la boca – _Zantouryuu…Daibutsu giri –_ dije en eso aparezco en varias veces alrededor de Nightmare Moon y doy varios tajos, pero sorprendentemente Luna aun segada pudo esquivar los ataques de mis espadas, pensé que podría hacerle por lo menos una cortada pero supongo que no fui muy rápido

-me las pagaras –dijo Nightmare Moon ya con su vista recuperada, pero en eso su armadura de la parte de arriba empieza a romperse

-por lo menos le hice un daño a su armadura… si esa cosa tan diminuto se le puede llamar armadura –dije, en eso la armadura se rompe totalmente dejando ver sus pechos

-¡AAAAAHHHH! –gritamos los tres

-¡MALDITO PERVERTIDO! –grito Nightmare Moon con furia mientras se cubría con sus brazos

-¡¿NO SABES LO QUE ES EL SOSTEN?! –grite yo mientras Luna me tapaba los ojos

-¡NO VEAS, NO VEAS, NO VEAS! –gritaba Luna una y otra vez, Luna y Nightmare Moon son la misma persona así que si veo a Nightmare Moon desnuda técnicamente veré a Luna, sin poder hacer nada y de la vergüenza Nightmare Moon desapareció del lugar

-¿se fue? –pregunte con miedo

-si –dijo Luna sacando sus manos en mi cara

-qué bueno –dije pero luego veo a Luna con un gran sonrojo y con una cara de mil demonios y salgo corriendo de hay

-¡LO HICISTE APROPOSITO! –grito Luna mientras me seguía

-¡CLARO QUE NO! –grite yo corriendo por mi vida, pero en eso siento que mis fuerzas me abandonan, Luna al verme se detiene

-¿Qué te pasa? –dijo Luna

-medico –dije antes de caer desmayado

Lejos de equestria

Nightmare Moon apareció en la cueva, sobra decir que Tirek, Groar y Sombra al verla les salió un chorro potente de sangre en la nariz cayendo desmayados

-¡PERVERTIDOS! –grito Nightmare Moon de la vergüenza

-¿Qué te paso? –pregunto Chrysalis

-ese Nicolás es un pervertido muy fuerte –dijo Nightmare Moon

-¿Cómo sabes su nombre? –dijo Chrysalis

-el me lo dijo antes de atacarme con sus extrañas técnicas –dijo Nightmare Moon mientras recordaba las técnicas que le hice –es un Alicornio muy interesante –dijo Nightmare Moon

-deja de pensar en tu novio y vístete por dios –dijo Chrysalis

-¡ESE PERVERTIDO NO ES MI NOVIO! –grito Nightmare Moon

 **Continuara**

 **Espero que les allá gustado y espero sus comentarios**

 **Nos leemos luego adiós XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**¿Soy el Alicornio legendario?**

 **Capítulo 5: ganando corazones**

 **Se me olvido decir que los personajes se visten igual que en la película**

Después de aquella paliza que le di a Nightmare Moon y que ella me dé la paliza de mi vida Luna me llevo al hospital de poniville

-¡PRONTO NECESITO UN DOCTOR! –grito Luna al entrar al hospital, e inmediato varias ponis me trajeron una camilla, yo solo me tire encima de la camilla y mientras me llevaban con un doctor veo que la mayoría son mujeres… o mejor dicho son yeguas, Si mis amigos me vieran sentirían celos y de seguro me golpearían por suertudo, en eso llego a la habitación y veo al doctor, en todo mi viaje es el único macho que eh visto en este hospital

-¿es mi paciente? –pregunto el doctor, en eso veo que su mano tenía una jeringa

-¡CON INJECCIONES! –grite muy asustado, en eso mis fuerzas vuelven en mí y trato de escapar de verdad odio las inyecciones, me acorde de que corrí por todo el colegio en la básica para que no me inyectaran pero al final me inyectaron, intente escapar del hospital pero Luna y las enfermeras me agarraron para no escapara -¡NO, NOQUIERO, ODIO LAS INYECCIONES, SUELTENME, NO NECESITLO QUE ME CUREN! –grite como loco

-¡ESAS INYECCIONES NO SON PARA TI! –grito una enfermera de color blanco con cabello celeste pálido y con un traje de enfermera que era muy ajustado

-¡AAAAHHH!... ¿de verdad? –dije ya calmándome

- _"que miedoso eres"_ –pensó Luna con vergüenza

Ya pasando los minutos y que me revisaran, me terminaron vendar los brazos del codo para arriba la tenía vendados, me dijeron que sufrí una especie de expansión repentina y mis músculos necesitaba descansar, también me cubrieron el torso con vendas pero lo más extraño es que todas querían hacerlo, finalmente Luna me pidió "amablemente" que ella lo hiciera, estaba acostado en la camilla mientras le hablaba con Luna

-¿y que ese tal ataque de las tres espadas? –dijo Luna

-ahh… pues imito a alguien –dije con una sonrisa nerviosa

-tienes suerte de vivir, peleaste con mi parte oscura –dijo Luna muy preocupada

-si lo sé y también vi algo que no debí –dije con una sonrisa pervertida, en eso Luna me golpea en la cabeza –de acuerda ya entendí, mejor me callo –dije un poco adolorido

-más te vale, ahora solo descansa, le avisare a los demás de lo que te paso, nos vemos luego Nico –dijo Luna sonrojad por lo que dije, antes de que me dejara solo me beso en la mejilla –no hagas ese de nuevo –dijo Luna ya hiéndase de la habitación

-eso fue extraño –dije algo sonrojado

-amigo tienes suerte –dijo una voz, al ver al lado mío me fijo que había una cortina, al correr la cortina me fijo que había una unicornio blanca con pelo y cola de color azul turquesa y unos ojos bellísimos de color cereza

-amm ¿Quién eres? –dije con duda y tratar de no ver sus ojos ya que me gustan mucho

-pues amigo soy Vinyl y tú debes ser el famosos Alicornio que llego misteriosamente aquí –dijo Vinyl

-¿Cómo sabes eso? –dije impresionado

-pues todo equestria sabe tu llegada, ya que los periódicos nos informaron de todo –dijo Vinyl

-idiotas, les dije que no publicaran nada –dije muy molesto

-pero dime, ¿Cómo terminaste aquí? –dijo Vinyl

-pues pelee con una tal Nightmare Moon –dije con simpleza

-¿peleaste con la princesa Luna? –dijo Vinyl

-no, es algo complicado de explicar, pero Luna y Nightmare Moon no son la misma persona, lo que me refiero que Nightmare Moon se separó de Luna de algún modo –dije, pero al ver la cara de Vinyl que decía que no entendió nada –lo sé, es muy complicado –dije con una sonrisa nerviosa

-si mejor hablamos otra cosa, ¿Qué relación tienes con la princesa Luna? –dijo Vinyl, ante esa pregunta me sonroje

-¿cambiamos el tema? –dije, al escuchar esa respuesta Vinyl se rio

-de acuerdo, ¿Qué quieres saber? –dijo Vinyl

-¿cómo terminaste aquí? –dije

-la fiesta que organice se salió de control, cuando Tavi vea como termino nuestra casa me matara –dijo Vinyl

-¿Quién es tavi? –dije, en eso la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe y veo a una poni terrestre de color gris con pelo y cola de color negro y con un traje de gala negro con un moño rosa

-¡VINYL! –grito la poni con furia y se acercó a Vinyl

-Ta…Tavi, te puedo explicar –dijo Vinyl muy asustada, pero la poni no quería explicación así que solo le empezó a dar coscorrones en la cabeza repetidamente

-¡¿ME EXPLICARIAS DEL POR QUE HAY UN DESORDEN EN NUESTRAS CASA? ¿O POR QUE HAY VARIOS AGUJERON EN NUESTRA CASA? ¿O MEJO POR QUE ESTA MEDIA CASA DERRUMBADA! –grito la poni muy enfadada

-oye no se grita en el hospital Tavi–dije

-¡TU CALLATE Y ME LLAMO OCATAVIA! –grita Octavia causándome escalofríos por su cara

-Tavi… cálmate por fis –dijo Vinyl usando sus ojos de cachorro abandonado, al verla así Octavia se calmó pero antes le dio el ultimo coscorrón en su cabeza

-Tu pagaras todo –dijo Octavia

-hecho, ¿pero te das cuenta a quien le gritaste? –dijo Vinyl indicándome, al verme Octavia se puso nerviosa

-l… lo siento su majestad… no fue mi intención –dijo Octavia muy asustada

-¿Por qué todos creen que soy de la realeza o una celebridad?, escúcheme no soy un príncipe, solo soy un humano común y corriente –dije con fastidio

-¿humano? –dijeron Vinyl y Octavia

-yo y mi bokota –dije y estaba dispuesto a explicar mejor pero en eso llega las demás chicas

-¡TE ENFRENTASTE A NIGHTMARE MOON Y ESTAS VIVO! –gritaron todas

-¡¿HICISTE QUE?! –gritaron Vinyl y Octavia

Depsues de una hora de explicación

-valla amigo, y yo creía que eras un cuento infantil –dijo Vinyl

-no es tan infantil ese cuento –dije parándome

-¿pero qué haces? –dijo Trixie

-pues me voy a pasear, estar acá es como tener a Twilight leyendo un libro –dije

-oye –dijo Twilight ofendida

-perdón, pero es cierto –dije

-pero te puede pasar algo –dijo Trixie

-hay Trixie no sabía que te preocupabas de mi –dije en un tono burlón en repuesta Trixie me lanzaba cualquier cosa que tenía cerca, antes de que agarrara la camilla Salí corriendo

-¡IDIOTA! –grito Trixie sonrojada

-Luna… tienes competencia –dijo Celestia con un tono burlón

-¡YA! –grito Luna con vergüenza

-¿y cómo fue la pelea eso si que no les molesta? –pregunto Octavia, en eso Pinkie saco una palomitas y las compartió con todos, Luna hizo un hechizo y una especie de pantalla apareció y mostro toda la pelea

Ya cuando Luna llego a golpear a Nightmare Moon

-que buen golpe –dijo Vinyl, ene so todas vieron como yo le pedí tres espadas y vieron como mis músculos crecieron

-valla sorpresa –dijo Rarity sonrojada y todas se impresionaron al ver que puse una de las espadas la puse en mi boca y después vieron el ataque de Zoro pero todas pensaron que era mía, luego llego el vergonzoso momento en donde por accidente rompí la parte arriba de la armadura de Nightmare Moon, Fluttershy y Rarity se cubrieron sus rostro y las demás querían golpearme por atrevido

-yo lo golpeo –dijo Celestia

-hay por favor, solo fue un accidente –dijo Luna, en eso todas escucharon música que provenía en el comedor del Hospital, todas fueron hacia el comedor y vieron un grupo de ponis tocando cumbia y a mi bailando y con un micrófono

 _La canción es de Chayanne –ay mama_

 _Y es cuando escucho_

 _el rico son_

 _siento que me hierve el corazón_

 _corre por mis venas el calor_

 _de sangre latina_

 _y con sabor_

 _y es que no me puedo contener_

 _tengo que bailar hasta el amanecer_

 _ven baila conmigo ven pego_

 _hoy voy a ensenñarme mi tumbao_

 _Mira que este ritmo_

 _me hace loco enamorao_

 _ay mamá!_

 _la songa ya están tocando_

 _ay mamá!_

 _la música está sonando_

 _ay mamá!_

 _la fiesta ya está empezando_

 _ay mamá!_

 _la rumba me está llamando_

 _Muévete conmigo paso a paso_

 _Mientras acaricio bien despacio_

 _Esa piel morena que alborota_

 _Ya me tienes hipnotizo_

 _Y es que no me puedo contener_

 _Tengo que bailar hasta amanecer_

 _Ven baila conmigo bien pegao_

 _Hoy voy a enseñarte mi tumbao_

 _(aquí empiezo a bailar con la enfermera de cola blanco con pelo y cola de rosa palido)_

 _Mira que este ritmo me hace loco enamorao_

 _ay mamá!_

 _la songa ya están tocando_

 _ay mamá!_

 _la música está sonando_

 _ay mamá!_

 _La fiesta ya está empezando_

 _Ay mamá!_

 _La rumba me está llamando_

 _Ay mamá!_

 _La rumba me está llamando_

 _Mira que este ritmo me hace loco enamorao_

 _Ay mamá!_

 _La songa ya están tocando_

 _Ay mamá!_

 _La música está sonando_

 _Ay mamá!_

 _La fiesta ya está empezando_

 _Ay mamá!_

 _La rumba me está llamando_

 _(al terminar la canción inclino la poni hacia atrás mientras ella me abraza ´por el cuello y yo con una mano le sostengo la cintura)_

Al terminar todos los del comedor nos aplaudieron y yo junto con la enfermera nos inclinamos

-gracias, espero que les allá gustado –dije, luego veo a la enfermera con una sonrisa –bailas bien –dije, el comentario hizo que aquella poni se sonrojara

-gracias, tu igual –dijo la enfermera

-¿Cómo se llama? –dije

-me llamo Red Heart –dijo Red

-valla, que hermoso nombre –dije, ya ahora la enfermera Red estaba muy roja

-si quieres puedes seguir cantando ya que les gusto –dijo Red deseando que dijera que si, pero en eso Trixie estaba detrás de mí y me da un golpe en la cabeza

-¡LUEGO COQUETEAS, DEBES MEJORARTE! –grito Trixie muy… ¿celosa?

-¿y yo que hice? –pregunte pero nadie me contesto, todas en vez de Trixie tenían un sonrojo en su rostro… deben estar enfermas

Al día Siguiente

Estaba en mi habitación con Vinyl y nos hicimos buenos amigos, también descubrí que era DJ, ese es muy bueno, ya que sin mi amado Mago de Oz o Michael Jackson estaba a punto de ponerle fin a mi vida, resulta que tengo que estar aquí unos 4 días más y Vinyl ya estaba por irse

-bueno compadre, te dejo, y recuerda si quieres puedes visitarnos –dijo Vinyl

-si claro, y después me cuentas de tus amigas –dije con una sonrisa

-si… espero que sobrevivas con Lyra –dijo Vinyl y dejo la habitación dejándome confundido

-¿Ok? –dije más confundido que nunca, pasaron media hora y no estaba haciendo nada, en eso aparece Twilight con la cebra Zecora

-hola Nicolás, mira traje a mi amiga Zecora ya que ella puede hacer que salga del hospital ahora –dijo Twilighht

-genial, ya me estaba aburriendo –dije

-muy bien, te espero en mi castillo, mi hermano quiere seguir con tu entrenamiento –dijo Twilight desapareciendo del lugar

-aggg, ese Shining quiere enviarme de nuevo al hospital –dije con fastidio

-¿no quieres ir? –dijo Zecora

-noo, quiero descansar un momento –dije

-bueno… puedo hacer algo para que descanses un rato –dijo Zecora

-¿enserio? –dije

-así es –dijo Zecora

-¿y qué es? –Dije, en eso Zecora se acerca y se acuesta encima mío -¿p…pe… pero que haces? –dije mientras Zecora con sus manos tocaba todo de la cintura para arriba

-mmm solo quiero que mates el tiempo conmigo –dijo Zecora y me besa sin mi autorización, pero no me quejo esto era mucho… pero mucho mejor que estar con Shining y que me rompa todos los huesos, en unos segundo le devuelvo el beso a Zecora, ambos nos besábamos con pasión y Zecora daba algunos gemido y por instinto pongo mis manos en su trasero

-mmm vas directo al grano –dijo Zecora mientras movía sus cadera

-si… a veces –dije un tanto nervioso, jamás en vida he hecho este tipo de cosas… y mucho menos con una cebra antropomórfica, en eso Zecora me da un último beso y se acuesta de espalda hacia a mí y separa sus piernas

-¿no te gustaría explorarme por completo? –dijo Zecora y tomo mis manos y obligo que mi mano izquierda valla debajo de su falda de piel y con la derecha valla a sus pechos -¿te gusta esto? –dijo Zecora muy sonrojada

-si… ¿y a ti esto? –dije mientras que con mi mano izquierda metí dos dedos dentro de su vagina, causando un gemido de placer y con mi mano derecha empecé a apretar uno de sus pechos

-ahh mm si me encanta mmm –decía Zecora entre gemidos, estaba muy nervioso pero por lo que oigo ella lo está disfrutando y mucho, tuve una idea empecé a besarle y morder levemente su cuello, me gustaba esto la vida de aquí no están mala

-mmmm Nicolás…mmm ¿puedes meter toda tu mano mmm? –dijo Zecora soltando varios gemidos, dudoso lo hice, metí toda mi mano, Zecora arqueo su espalda al sentir toda mi mano dentro de ella, mientras movía mi mano dentro de ella, siento que sus pezones ya se pusieron duros y empiezo a apretarlos

-aaahhh Nico ahhh amo me gusta –dijo Zecora, ¿escuche bien… me dijo amo?... no sé por qué me excito mucho al oír eso, ella seguía gimiendo de placer y diciéndome varias cosas como mi amo o castígame amo… ¿creo que ella es masoquista y le gusta se dominada?, en eso la obligo a mirarme aun estando de espaldas y la beso con fuerza entrando mi lengua dentro de su boca, ella no se quejaba en nada cuando intente separarme de ella me volvió a besar es más con su boca tenia atrapada mi lengua, es como si quisiera que nunca saliera de su boca, pero ella necesita respirar así que me soltó uniéndonos un hilo de saliva, en un momento Zecora no pudo aguantar más por todo lo que hice así que se corrió en mano, cuando saque mi mano dentro de ella me fijo que estaba empapado del semen de Zecora, no sé hacer ahora y trato de limpiar mi mano pero Zecora toma mi mano y con su lengua empieza a limpiar mi mano recogiendo y tragándose su propio semen y al terminar se saborea los labios –amo… ¿quieres que calme a tu amigo? –dijo mientras indicaba un bulto debajo de mí, me avergüenzo ya que no pude controlarme… y desde cuando me controle, Zecora estaba a punto de sacarse toda su ropa pero alguien toca la puerta, desesperados volvimos como estábamos antes, Zecora preparaba su pócima y de la puerta entra la enfermera Red Heart

-buenos días señor Nicolás –dijo Red

-emm jeje si… buenos días –dije muy nervioso y con un enorme sonrojo

-ohh hola Zecora ¿Qué haces aquí? –dijo Red

-pues la princesa Twilight me llamo, pues mejorar a Nico me propongo yo –dijo Zecora muy calmada…¡¿COMO PUEDE ESTAR CALMADA DESPUES DE LO QUE HICIMOS?!

-valla, gracias por la ayuda –dijo Red

-¿y usted que necesita enfermera? –dije

-ha pues es hora de su baño –dijo Red con una esponja y un balde

-¿eh? –dije

-espero que no le moleste –dijo Red mientras miraba a Zecora

-pues no, solo estoy mesclando los ingrediente, no me preste atención –dijo Zecora volviendo hacer lo que estaba haciendo, mientras la señora Red me daba un baño de esponja y trataba de no reírme ya que me daba cosquillas, en eso Kirie llega muy alarmada

-Oh Nico, estaba muy preocupada por ti –dijo Kirie(madre de Button) abrazándome como una esposa preocupada

-n… no puedo… respirar –dije mientras se me escapaba el aire

-¿usted es la esposa? –dijo Red en un tono de… ¿decepción?

-ahh… no claro que no –dijo Kirie con las mejillas rojas y soltándome

-aaa solo una amiga –dijo Red en un tono feliz

-pues si… por ahora –dijo Kirie pero lo último lo dijo en un susurro

-por cierto ¿Cuál es tu apellido?, cuando llenaste la forma solo pusiste tu nombre –dijo Red, ene so pienso decirle mi apellido real pero es muy ridículo y es de mi padre, odio a mi padre así que se me ocurrió uno al azar

-soy Nicolás…Benoit –dije, luego analizo lo que dije… dije el apellido de mi luchador favorito Chris Benoit… aunque me guste el apellido y sigo diciendo que él es inocente tal vez fue muy ridículo para esta época

-muy bien señor Benoit, debo terminar lo que estaba haciendo –dijo Red mientras me bañaba, podía ver la cara de celos que hacia Kirie y que la enfermera Red disfrutaba hacer eso, es más me fregaba con cariño haciendo que los celos de Kirie valla hasta el cielo –listo termine –dijo Red Heart

-ya era hora –dijo Kirie muy celosa

-y yo termine –dijo Zecora con la formula, ella se acercó a mí y se proponía a darme pero disimuladamente se acerca a mi oído

-¿si quieres terminar lo que empezamos? Ve a mi casa todas las veces que quieras mi amo –susurro Zecora y antes de que le dijera algo, me obliga a tomar la pócima –listo, ahora puedes irte –dijo Zecora y se fue no sin antes de giñarme el ojo en forma coqueta y gracias a Yoda de Star wars ninguna de las dos de fijo, pasaron los minutos y siento que mis heridas y mi fuerza volvieron y de un brinco salto de la cama y me quito las vendas

-¡GENIAL! –grite mientras me ponía la ropa de Vergil (o más bien mi ropa)

-oye Nicolás, si quieres un día de estos puedes venir a mi casa a cenar –dijo Kirie

-de acuerdo, no veo el problema –dije, sin darme cuenta Kirie dio una sonrisa de victoria

-y si quieres puedes volver al Hospital y podemos hacer lo mismo que ayer –dijo Red, esas palabras hicieron que Kirie pensara mal y miro muy mal a Red

-claro, no tengo problema, pero ahora tengo que ir con Shining nos vemos –dije mientras ponía dos dedos en mi frente y me tele transporte al castillo de Twilight, al final termino en el patio del castillo y veo a Shining con Candace –ya llegue –dije

-muy bien, ahora te explicare algo corto, como supiste puedes utilizar magia para aumentar las habilidades de tu cuerpo, cuando te enfrentaste por segunda vez a Sombra usaste tu magia para volar, y por lógica puedes utilizar magia para ser más fuerte o más rápido –dijo Shining

-genial –dije con una sonrisa

-mira, inténtalo –dijo Shining e intento canalizar la magia en mis brazos, al principio me cuesta pero por fin mis brazos fueron rodeados por magia –muy bien, ahora intenta romper eso –dijo Shining y creo un escudo de magia en una parte del patio, me pongo en frente del escudo y con todas mis fuerzas lo golpeo creando pedazos de magia en el suelo –muy bien, parece que tienes más fuerza de lo que yo pensaba –dijo Shining

-así es hehe –dije mientras reía mostrando los dientes

-bueno solo te puedo enseñar eso, ya que tengo planeado salir con mi esposa –dijo Shinigh

-pues que lo pasen bien –dije

-oye supe que enviaste un guion para hacer una película –dijo Candace

-sip, es una historia basado en hechos reales… excepto el romance –dije

-hay ya quiero verlo –dijo Candace

-sip… espero que no llores mucho por el final –dije mientras pensaba en comprar un bote en el estreno del Titanic

-¿Por qué dices eso? –pregunto Candace

-no nada, cosas mías –dije y ambos se fueron dejándome solo –ahora si lo que me dijo Shining es cierto, entonces poder hacer esto –dije mientras canalizo mi magia en mis piernas, al final mis piernas estaban rodeados de magia, luego me pongo a correr, si funciona ya que ahora corro a toda velocidad, la velocidad era sorprendente y en menos de 1 minutos ya estaba en Canterlot, cuando me detengo veo que estoy dentro del castillo enfrente de Celestia y Luna

-¿Cómo…? –dijo Luna muy sorprendida

-solo aumente mi velocidad, ahora si me disculpan tengo que buscar algo –dije y salgo corriendo rápido de ahí y menos de 5 segundo vuelvo con ramos de flores y se los entregó a las princesas –gracias por todo y ahora nos vemos –dije y salgo corriendo que no me fijo que ambas princesas estaban rojas

En el camino hacia poniville

Estaba corriendo a toda velocidad de vuelta

-esto es genial, me parezco a Flash o a Sonic –dije mientras seguía corriendo, en eso veo a Clausdel (no sé cómo se escribe), Rainbow me hablo de ese lugar y me dijo que hay estaban los Pegasos más rápido de Equestria junto con su líder SpiteFire, por la curiosidad quise ir allá, luego veo una montaña y corro hacia ella y al estar cerca de la punta doy un salto gigantesco

Mientras tanto en Clausdel

Rainbow Dash junto con Gilda (con una camisa blanca sin mangas y unos pantalones deportivos negros) estaban en una línea de partida

-veras que estaba vez te ganare –dijo Gilda

-si en tus sueños –dijo Rainbow en eso llega todos los Wonderbolts

-¿Qué hacen? –dijo SpiteFire (vestida con un traje negro con varias medallas en su pechos)

-buenas tardes señora –dijeron Gilda y Rainbow Dash

-descanse, ¿Qué hacen? –dijo SpiteFire

-solo íbamos a echar una carrera, ¿quiere participar? –dijo Rainbow Dash

-pues… por que no –dijo SpiteFire sacándose su chaqueta y ahora estaba con una camisa blanca sin mangas y con su ombligo al aire, en eso Soarin también se unió

-Listos… Ya –dijo Rainbow Dash y todos salieron volando a toda velocidad, el resto de los Wonderbolts se quedó mirando pero en eso salgo disparado de una nube al aterrizar en la misma nube que atravesé salir corriendo a toda velocidad, el impulso fue muy grande que deje tirado a los Wonderbolts

-¡¿QUIEN ES EL?! –gritaron todos

De vuelta con los demás

Todos volaban sobre el cielo, en primer lugar estaba SpiteFire mientras que Soarin, Gilda y Rainbow Dash compartían el segundo lugar, pero Gilda se estaba esforzando para mantener esa velocidad

-¿Qué les pasa? Están lentos –dijo SpiteFire

-ya verás quien es el lento –dijo Gilda aumentando su velocidad rebasando a SpiteFire, pero no duro mucho ya que Soarin la rebaso

-no te confíes –dijo Soarin con una sonrisa y Gilda solo le saco la lengua

-sigue tu propio concejo –dijo Rainbow Dash rebasando por mucho a Soarin, pero Rainbow miro hacia adelante y vio a SpiteFire delante de ella y volando de espalda

-síganme –dijo SpiteFire mientras caía de picad y todos la siguieron, mientras iba en picada Rainbow aprovecho esto para hacer su Rain-plosion sónica haciendo que gane más ventaja y antes de caer al suelo levantaron el vuelo y ahora volaban a unos centímetros del suelo, mientras que yo corría en las nubes y cuando no había saltaba a otra, al ver que ahora volaban en el suelo salto en picada y antes de caer al suelo hago un mini Big-Bang para que amortiguara mi caída y al estar en el suelo corro toda velocidad

Ahora estaban Rainbow y SpiteFire en primer lugar y Soarin y Gilda peleaban por pasar al otro

-te falta mucho para ganar –dijo SpiteFire aun volando de espalda

-no creo que mucho –dijo Rainbow y ambas se miraban con una sonrisa

-ejem –dijo una voz delante de ellas, ambas vieron adelante y me vieron correr de espalda mientras cruzaba mis brazos y con una sonrisa

-¡¿QUIEN ERES?! –gritaron Gilda, Soarin y SpiteFire muy sorprendidos

-¡NICOLAS! –grito Rainbow Dash

-¡EL ALICORNIO QUE MENCIONARON EL PERIODICO! –grito SpiteFire

-hola ¿Qué hacen? –dije mientras seguía corriendo de espaldas, no recibí respuesta ya que todos amentaron la velocidad de sus alas, Rainbow y SpiteFire me sobrepasaron y Gilda con Soarin estaba a la par conmigo, yo solo aumente mi velocidad y volví a estar delante De SpiteFire y Rainbow, Spite se enojó y ahora volaba enserio y me sobrepaso con facilidad Rainbow Estaba muy cansada pero se negaba a rendirse

-Rainbow Debes descansar –dije

-¿de qué hablas?, estoy Bien –dijo Rainbow

-Rainbow debes detenerte, no quiero que te lastimes –dije esto logro que ella se sonrojara pero igual no quiso abandonar la carrera, en eso veo a SpiteFire aun delante de mí

-¡HAY ESTA LA META! –grito Gilda y veo que SpiteFire podría ganar… no sobre mi cadáver, ahora dejo de correr de espalda y ahora corro bien, al estar un poco delante de SpiteFire la miro

-adiós Linda –dije mientras le cerré un ojo el ojo y aumento mi velocidad sobrepasando a SpiteFire con mucha facilidad, todos se detienen al ver que ya gane pero sigo corriendo hacia Poniville

-¿lo conoces? –dijo SpiteFire muy cansada

-sii… vive en Poniville –dijo Rainbow igualmente cansada

-lo golpeare –dijo SpiteFire

En Poniville

Yo ya llegue a Poniville y me detuve pero no alcance a frenar a tiempo y choque con alguien, al ver quien era veo que era Trixie y Applejack, y veo que ambas estaban enojadas

-¿a ver compañero, porque no fuiste a trabajar? –dijo Applejack

-por qué Shining me enseño algo –dije

-ahora como castigo, debes llevar estos canastos y traerlos con manzanas –dijo Trixie tirándome los canastos

-no hay problema –dije y Salí corriendo y menos de 4 segundo vuelvo con las canastas llenas de manzanas-aquí están, nos vemos luego preciosas –dije y Salí corriendo de ahí, dejando a las dos con la boca hasta el suelo

-¿Qué corrales paso aquí? –dijo Applejack sonrojada por la palabras

Ya llegue a mi casa y veo que tengo correo y se trata del productor que esta grabando Titanic que me "invente" y veo un cheque con gran suma de dinero ya que según la carta está siendo una obra maestra, también supe que un tal Fancy algo iba ser el papel de Jack y una mujer llamada Fleur ara el papel de Rose bueno dejo las cartas en mi mesa y salgo corriendo hacia la tienda de Pinkie y al entrar veo que hay fiesta… como siempre y veo a todas mis amigas hay

-hey compadre –dijo Vinyl con una sonrisa también veo a Octavia un poco disgustada

-¿Qué le pasa? –dije mientras indicaba a Octavia

-sigue enojada, pero eso no importa, ¿quieres hacer lo mismo que hiciste en el hospital? –dijo Vinyl sacándose sus lente y dejándome ver eso hermosos ojos

-ehh bueno –dije mientras desviaba la mirada

-genial, tu solo dime el ritmo –dijo Vinyl, en eso le susurro algo en el oído y ella asiente y trae al mismo grupo que toco en el hospital

-¿Qué aras? –dijo Luna teniendo una rosa en el cabello

-cantare un poco, ¿creo que te gusto el ramo? –dije, ella solo desvió la mirada con una sonrisa, en eso tres niñas se me acercan y me miran

-woau –dijeron las tres

-emm ¿Qué paso? –dije

-lo siento, primero me llamo Swetie belle y ellas son mis amigas Applebloom y Scootaloo –dijo Swetie Belle

-emm yo ya conocía a Applebloom pero también me alegra conocerlas –dije en eso le pido al grupo que toque un ritmo, cuando tocaron el ritmo me acorde de una canción y sabía que esta era la correcta

-muy bien, su atención, ahora por mi amiga Vinyl me pidió cantar para la fiesta, bueno esta canción es de origen donde vengo y espero que la disfrute –dije

-¡CLARO NIOCOLAS! –grito Pinkie a todo pulmón teniendo dos bebes en sus brazos

 _Chayanne –santa Sofía_

 _Porque yo se que las almas se juntas_

 _y que los cuerpos en vida se cruzan_

 _porque la vida es asi misteriosa_

 _quiero que sepas que no pienso en otra cosa_

 _y en tu boquita, tu risa y tu pelo_

 _y tus besitos que rezan en mi credo_

 _que tu, mujer, me has estado llevando_

 _en un colapso que pinta en un infarto._

 _Y yo, sin libertad_

 _Cargando las cadenas de la soledad_

 _y tú, sin mas ni mas_

 _que nunca llamaras._

 _(en eso tomo a Octavia y empiezo a bailar con ella, ella no quería pero poco a poco ella me sigue el ritmo, todas al verla se morían de celos)_

 _Flaco hasta los huesos, vivo en agonía_

 _esto no se cura con penicilina_

 _me he bañado todo, en agua bendita_

 _y le he puesto velas a Santa Sofía_

 _soy un residente de la psiquiatria_

 _un invertebrado sin anatomía_

 _una media cosa, una cosa fría_

 _que si tu no vuelves se le va la vida._

 _Porque mis rezos no llegan al cielo_

 _y mis promesas son palos de un ciego_

 _porque no soy matador ni torero_

 _quiero que sepas nena mia que no puedo_

 _con esa pena que es como una espada_

 _que me ha dejado cortado en dos tajadas_

 _y que los días me importan un bledo_

 _y lo que viene sin ti yo no lo quiero._

 _Y yo, sin libertad_

 _Cargando las cadenas de la soledad_

 _y tú, sin más ni mas_

 _Que nunca llamaras._

 _Flaco hasta los huesos, vivo en agonía_

 _esto no se cura con penicilina_

 _me he bañado todo, en agua bendita_

 _y le he puesto velas a Santa Sofia_

 _soy un disidente de la psiquiatría_

 _un invertebrado sin anatomía_

 _una media cosa, una cosa fría_

 _que si tú no vuelves se le va la vida._

 _(mientras seguía bailando con Octavia causando que todos bailen y las mujeres griten ahora sé lo que siente Chayanne al escenario XDXD)_

 _Flaco hasta los huesos, vivo en agonía_

 _Esto no se cura con penicilina_

 _Me he bañado todo, en agua bendita_

 _Y le he puesto velas a Santa Sofía_

 _Soy un desidente de la psiquiatría_

 _Un invertebrado sin anatomía_

 _Una media cosa, una cosa fría_

 _Que si tú no vuelves se le va la vida._

 _Flaco hasta los huesos, vivo en agonía_

 _Esto no se cura con penicilina_

 _Me he bañado todo, en agua bendita_

 _Y le he puesto velas a Santa Sofía_

 _Soy un desidente de la psiquiatría_

 _Un invertebrado sin anatomía_

 _Una media cosa, una cosa fría_

 _Que si tú no vuelves se le va la vida._

Al terminar la canción todos me aplaudieron y con Octavia nos abrazamos y nos besamos en la mejilla y las mujeres gritaban, creo que esto de pedir prestado todo lo que se puede beneficiarme… pero no debo exagerar

-valla canción y que movimientos –dijo tres ponis que eran floristas

-si, No vi a nadie moverse a sí –dijo la alcaldesa del pueblo, todas las mujeres se me acercaron… creo que cometí un terrible error, pero gracias a mi suerte Twilight me salvo

-yayaya, dejen al pobre que necesita respirar –dijo Twilight y todas me dejaron

-gracias Twilight –dije muy aliviado

-heheh gracias por el baile –dijo Octavia sonrojada

-no hay de que, te vi de mal humor y pensé que bailando te alegrarías –dije

-y si funciono y por cierto… que buen cuerpo tienes –dijo Octavia ya que en medio del baile la levante en los cielos y ella se agarró en mi toso

-heheheh –reía con nervios

-¿Por qué tus piernas están con magia? –dijo Rarity y veo que aún estaba con mis piernas con magia

-perdón –dije e inmediatamente mi magia desapareció de mis piernas pero al hacerlo mis piernas no responde y caigo al suelo

-¡NICO! –gritaron todas muy preocupadas

-medico –dije

En el hospital de Poniville

-¿me extrañaste? –dijo Red con una sonrisa burlona y yo tenía mis piernas vendadas

-¿Por qué a mí? –dije mientras lloraba cómicamente

 **Continuara**

 **Espero que les allá gustado y voy a publicar otro capítulo pronto, mientras este de vacaciones publicare tres o dos capítulos de cada fic, después de publicar el tercero voy a actualizar el que tengo con Cartman6x61**

 **Nos leemos luego adiós XD**


	6. Chapter 6

**¿Soy el Alicornio legendario?**

 **Capítulo 6: cuidando a un Changeling**

Después de 4 días en el hospital por fin mis piernas… digo cascos tienen sus fuerzas, al principio Twilight iba a pedirle a Zecora que valla al hospital con otra pócima, me negué rotundamente… quiero salir del hospital Virgen XDXD después de salir del hospital me tele transporte al castillo de Twilight en busca de su hermano y al encontrarlo

-eres un idiota, no debiste abusar así tu magia –dijo Shining regañándome

-bueno no sabía –dije con un pastel en mi mano, es lo único que puedo comer ya que lo otro seria heno y pasto… qué asco, también podía comer frutas eso es lo bueno, así no engordare tanto

-ese es tu problema querido, abusas mucho tu magia y al terminar terminas totalmente agotado –dijo Rarity

-bueno necesito tratar de calmarme y conservar mi magia para una emergencia –dije, en eso Shining me trae tres espadas estilo samurái negras con un dibujo de mi tatuaje (DX) o Cuttie Mark según lo que contaron, esa Cuttie Mark representa tu talento… y según mi tatuaje es del símbolo de los D-egenation –x el grupo de lucha… los nobles sí que estarán muy enojados conmigo XDXDXD

-mira, Luna me dijo que esto te serviría sí que estas solo –dijo Shining

-genial, gracias Luna –dije con una sonrisa mientras miraba mis nuevas espadas

-solo cuídala, es de un material resistente es muy difícil de romper –dijo Luna

-veamos si funcionan –dije y me tele Transporte en el patio del castillo y los demás estaban mirando por la ventana, en eso coloco dos de las espadas en mi mano y la ultima en mi boca

-¿Qué será lo que está haciendo? –dijo Candace

-me parece que probara si las espadas funciona con sus trucos –dijo Shining

-de hecho él dijo que estaba imitando a un tal Zoro –dijo Luna, en eso yo me coloco en posición

-¡ _Zantoryuu…Tatsumaki!_ –dije mientras que doy algunos giros, en eso aparece un tornado enorme

-yo creo que si funciona –dijo Shining con una sonrisa

-¡COOOLL! –grito Rainbow

-genial –dije mientras guardaba mis nuevas espadas y volví a la sala

-muy bien, si quieres puedes descansar en este día –dijo Shining

-¡SIII! –grite y cubrí mis piernas de magia y Salí corriendo de hay

-el nunca aprende –dijo Twilight

-si pero que le vamos hacer –dijo Pinkie saltando

En el bosque Everfree

Me detuve en medio de este bosque "aterrador" bosque

-es solo un bosque común y corriente –dije caminando tranquilamente en eso veo algo extraño entre unos arbusto -¿Qué demonios? –Dije mientras sacaba el arbusto, al ver detalladamente era una especie de esfera verde muy viscosa -¿Qué cosa eres? –Dije tomando la esfera extraña, en eso veo que se rompe… -¡AAAAA NO FUE MI CULPA LA ENCONTRE ROTA… NO ME PUEDEN HACER RESPONSABLE! –grite como loco, en eso la esfera se rompe totalmente partiéndose en dos, pero en el interior había una mosca gigante o eso pensé ya que vi sus alas, en resumen era una cosa totalmente negro con alas de insecto y un cuerno pequeño tenía los ojos celestes y dos colmillos grandes también note que en sus muñeca tenían agujero y también en sus cascos -¿pero que eres? –le dije a la cosa extraña, en eso la cosa me ve y me abraza –ehh –dije sin comprender

-dada –dijo la cosa, ahora entiendo, esa cosa era un huevo y la otra cosa cree que soy su papa, puse la cosa en el suelo y empecé a caminar hacia atrás, el ver que yo me iba esa cosa empezó a llorar, me sentí muy mal por el así que camine de vuelta hacia la cosa y la levante

–te llevare conmigo… creo que me causaras problemas –dije, en eso varias manticoras estaban adelante mío –empezando por eso… te dejare en el suelo un momento –dije mientras miraba a la cosa, en eso saco mis tres espadas y me quedo quieto unos momento y alrededor mío la atmosfera se estaba destoconando y atrás mío aparece una sombra maligna - _¡Enbima yonezu… oni giri! –_ dije y salí disparado hacia adelante y con mis espadas hice un corte profundo alado mío marcando la tierra con unos tajos pero eso fue suficiente ya que también dañe a las manticoras, al ver que todas estaban en el suelo sangrando guardé mis espadas y tome a la pequeña cosa -será mejor que te lleve al castillo –dije y me tele transporte al castillo, en eso cuando me fui las manticoras se cubrieron de llamas verdes y se convirtieron en Changeling

-tú le dices a la reina que se perdió el huevo –dijo unos de los Changeling

-¿y yo porque? –dijo otro Changeling

-por qué a ti se te callo el huevo –dijo otro, en eso el que tenía que decirle a Chrysalis sobre la noticia trago duro y se fue con su magia

Mientras tanto en la cueva

-me la va a pagar ese pervertido –dijo Nightmare Moon muy enfadada y ahora tenía una armadura completa para que no le pase lo mismo que la última vez

-no seas dramática –dijo Chrysalis

-¿Cómo quieres que este? –dijo Nightmare Moon

-no lo sé, solo cállate me enfermas –dijo Chrysalis

-además si te enfrentas a el de nuevo el té aplastara –dijo Sombra con una sonrisa burlona

-¡TU CALLATE! –dijo Nightmare Moon muy molesta

-además quiero ver si es muy fuerte y si su magia me sirve la robare –dijo Tirek a punto de salir pero en eso aparece el Changeling con una herida grave, al ver eso Chrysalis fue hacia el mientras lo cuaba con su magia

-¿Qué paso? –dijo Chrysalis

-lo… lamento pero perdimos el huevo –dijo el Changeling, en eso Chrysalis dejo de curarlo y ahora lo estaba ahorcándolo

-¡¿COMO PERDISTE EL HUEVO?! –grito Chrysalis sumamente enfadada

-es que se nos había caído y lo peor es que ya había nacido y ese alicornio lo tiene –dijo el Changeling mientras trataba de respirar, al oír eso Chrysalis se asustó, desde el ataque de Canterlot hubo mucha cacería de los Changeling para encarcelarlo, obviamente eso era obra de los nobles de justicia, Celestia trataba de deshacer esa ley pero era un caso perdido

-¿Qué importa un mugroso Changeling?, solo has otro y ya –dijo Groar, en eso recibió un potente golpe de parte de Chrysalis

-¡CADA UNO DE MIS CHANGELING SON IMPORTANTES, ¿TE ATREVEZ DE DECIRME ESO?! –grito Chrysalis totalmente enfadada y con algunas lágrimas en los ojos, estaba preocupada por el pequeño Changeling él no tiene la culpa de nada, si algo le pasa a ese pequeño no lo soportaría, en eso Nightmare Moon le puso su mano en su hombro para calmarla, ellas eran lo más parecido a unas amigas, por la desesperación Chrysalis desapareció de la cueva

-¿Dónde fue? –dijo Sombra

-tal vez a Canterlot o al castillo de Poniville–dijo Nightmare también desapareciendo

-mujeres ¿quién las entienden? –dijo Tirek

-señor, ¿deberíamos ir por ellas? –dijo Sombra mientras miraba la parte más oscura de la cueva

-no, déjelas sola, ellas saben cuidarse solas, pero si se enfrentan a ese molesto alicornio las elimina sería mucho mejor ya que su magia me serviría a mí –dijo la voz siniestras en lo más profundo de la cueva

Volviendo conmigo

Yo apareci detrás de la sala principal del castillo de Twilight junto con el pequeño insecto, me propongo abrir la puerta pero en eso veo una nota pegada

 _Nota_

 _Nico estamos en el castillo de Canterlot, cuando leas esta carta necesitamos que vallas inmediatamente_

 _Atte Twilight_

Sin más remedio me tele transporte que el pequeño insecto al castillo de Canterlot, al llegar veo una enorme puerta y detrás de la puerta escucho varias boses, parece que están en una reunión… no me interesa y entro solo la cabeza

-hola, ¿puedo pasar? –dije

-claro, te necesitamos ya que tenemos muchos problemas, al parecer hay rumores que los Changeling han vuelto –dijo Freez

-¿Changeling? –dije

-son unas especies de insectos se le nota por sus ojos celestes –dijo otro de los nobles

-¿es como este?-dije mostrando al pequeño insecto… pero al pequeño Changeling

-¡TIENES UNO! –gritaron todos

-¡SIIII! -grite aún más fuerte

Mientras fuera de la puerta estaba Chrysalis trasformada en una sirvienta y Nightmare Moon estaba transformada en un humo azul

-¿Qué pasa si le hacen algo? –dijo Nightmare Moon

-solo usare lo poco que me queda de la magia de Shining en esa boda para atacar y desaparecer con él bebe –dijo Chrysalis mientras veía por la puerta

-me alegra que lo trajiste –dijo Freez tomando al pequeño Changeling y poniéndole en la mesa central, luego aparece una espada –acabare con él por ti –dijo Freez bajando la espada para matar al pequeño Chrysalis estaba a punto de entrar al rescate, al ver sus intenciones acumulo magia en mis piernas y corro hacia él, tomo al pequeño antes de que la espada lo atravesara

-¡¿QUE TE PASA, ESTAS LOCO?! –grite muy enfadado

-¡¿QUE HAGO?, SOLO PROTEJO A EQUESTRIA SOBRE ESTAS COSAS! –Grito Freez y llamo a su guardia personal –quítenle ese asqueroso Changeling –dijo Freez y todos sus soldados vinieron dispuesto a matar, las princesas intentaron pararlos pero ningún le hacía caso y estaban dispuesto a usar la magia para detenerlo, pero yo me adelanto, con mi magia hago desaparecer al pequeño Changeling y aparece en los brazos de Candace, en eso uso mi magia para crear dos manos gigantes y las estiro hacia atrás mío

-¡YA ME ARTARON DE SUS TONTERIAS…GOMU GOMU NO… BAZUUKA! –grite mientras que mis manos de magia salieron disparadas hacia los soldados, al llegar a unos de ellos más de la mitad salió dispara al castillo, en eso tres soldados se acercaban a Candace y trataron de quitarle al Changeling pero Shining se puso delante de ella y estaba dispuesto a pelear, en eso saco mis tres espadas – _oni giri_ –dije y en un parpadeo ya había varios soldados en el suelo con un corte profundo pero no mortal, todos estábamos dispuesto a pelear pero todos fuimos rodeados por magia dorada con azul oscuro

-¡YA BASTA, CALMENSE! –gritaron Celestia y Luna, yo me hubiera calmado pero en eso a Freez con él bebe en su mano y con la otra un pequeño cuchillo, al ver esto hago un gran esfuerzo para poder liberarme, en un momento siento algo oscuro en mi brazo pero no le tomo importancia y en momento rompo el hechizo que me tenía atrapado al ver esto todos tenían la boca abierta, incluyendo Chrysalis y Nightmare Moon, voy corriendo hacia Freez, al estar cerca le doy una patada y antes de que caiga él bebe lo tomo y con mi magia lo tele transporto hacia Twilight, luego tomo a Freez y lo lanzo hacia donde estaba sus soldados personales

-¡MALDITO! –grito Freez sumamente furioso

 _-¡Zantoryuu…Tatsumaki! –_ Dije girando y de repente aparece un tornado y esto hizo que todos los soldados de Freez y Freez salieran volando del castillo –idiotas –dije caminando hacia Twilight

-¿pero… sabes en los problemas que te metiste? –dijo Twilight mientras me entregaba el pequeño Changeling

-no me interesa, pero necesito saber… ¿Por qué le tienen miedo a un bebe así? –dije mientras el pequeño Changeling se chupaba su mano, en eso todos me contaron sobre la boda de Candace y Shining, sobre la reina Chrysalis y cómo pudieron derrotarla

-eso es todo, por eso estamos teniendo cuidado con los Changeling –dijo Candace, al escuchar todo se reinó el silencio

-aun no le veo nada de malo –dije

-¡IDIOTA, ¿COMO QUE NO LE VES LO MALO?! –gritaron todos, en eso le paso él bebe a Candace y ella lo toma con cuidado

-¿Por qué me lo das? –dijo Candace

-velo –dije y Candace lo vio por un momento y él bebe soltó un bostezo

-…. ¡QUE COSA MAS TIERNA! –grito Candace mientras abrazaba al bebe y frotaba su mejilla con la suya

-ven no tiene nada de peligroso –dije y todos los nobles se enojaron conmigo

-¡SIGUE SIENDO UN CHANGELING! –gritaron todos

-el que tenga problemas con eso, puede venir hablar conmigo –dije con una sonrisa y todos se quedaron callados

-¿y que aremos si la reina Chrysalis viene por él? –dijo unos de los nobles

-pues se lo entregare y ya –dije

-ahora entiendo lo entregaras y la atacaras –dijo otro noble

-…. No –dije

-¡¿Cómo QUE NO?! –gritaron todos los nobles

-discúlpeme señor, pero debe hacerlo, esos fenómenos deben desaparecer de equestria, esa es la voluntad del señor –dijo un poni terrestre con un traje de papa

-¿y usted quien eso? –dije

-soy el papa Garlic, y sobre el asunto en serio debe exterminar esas plagas por el bien del señor –dijo Garlic

-…. ¡NOOO, ¿POR QUE AUN EXISTE ESA IDIOTES DE LA RELIGION?, Y YO PENSE QUE ALFIN ME LIBRE POR QUE –grite desesperado mientras corría en círculos

Después de 10 minutos

-por eso debe exterminarlos, supongo que por todo lo que te explicamos lo ara ¿verdad? –dijo Garlic

-… no –dije

-¡¿COMO QUE NO?! –gritaron todos los nobles

-señores, sé que el asunto con los Changeling es algo delicado, pero llegar a tal extremo es muy innecesario –dijo Celestia

-es cierto, queremos llegar a un tratado de paz, no provocar la guerra –dijo Twilight, mientras que la princesa Candace estaba jugando con el pequeño Changeling

-lo sabemos pero ellos no están dispuestos a negociar, llegaron muy lejos con la boda de la princesa Candace –dijo unos de los nobles

-por lo que veo ella solo trataba de salvar a su pueblo, situación desesperada requiere medidas desesperadas –dije con seriedad

-¿acaso estas en parte de ellos? –dijo Garlic

-no, solo lo veo a mi manera, ahora si me disculpan, tengo que ver a alguien –dije mientras que Candace me pasaba al pequeño Changeling –ahora el que tenga un problema con este Changeling con gusto hablare "pacíficamente" con el –dije con una sonrisa y desaparecí del lugar

Mientras que Chrysalis y Nightmare Moon estaban detrás de la puerta

-valla muchacho, creo que es el primero que te defiende de esa… -dijo Nightmare Moon pero luego se fijó que Chrysalis no estaba -… ¿manera? –dijo Nightmare Moon buscando a Chrysalis

En el pueblo Poniville

Yo había parecido en medio de la calle, el pueblo ya estaba acostumbrado a que apareciera de repente ya que Pinkie es la maestra en eso XD, en eso camino junto con el Changeling envuelto en una manta hasta la casa de Kirie, toque un par de veces la puerta y el que me abrió es Button, el hijo de Kirie

-hola Button, ¿estará tu mama? –dije

-claro, pase y de inmediato, le avisare a mi mama –dijo Button corriendo hacia el segundo piso, entre y me senté en el sillón, en eso veo al Changeling se había despertado y me mira

-¿Qué pasa chico? –Dije, en eso el pequeño se enojó conmigo -¿Qué paso? –dije, en eso baja Kirie con una sonrisa y con su pelo recogido

-hola Nicolás, ¿Cómo estás? –pregunto Kirie muy cerca mío

-eehhh bien, estoy bien hehehe –dije muy nervioso

-¿y a que debe tu visita? –dijo Kirie ya bastante cerca

-ehh heeh pues necesito tu ayuda con esto –dije mientras desenvolvía al pequeño Changeling

-uhh jamás vi uno tan pequeño –dijo Kirie tranquila… muy tranquila, por lo que escuche los Changeling era unos de lo más temido pero ella está tranquila

-pues sí, me encontré el huevo y cuando lo tome salió el pequeño –dije, pero en eso el Changeling me miraba molesto -¿Por qué esa cara? –dije

-¿tal vez es mujer? –dijo Kirie, el Changeling sonrió confirmando que era mujer

-ups… perdón –dije mientras miraba a la pequeña

-bueno Nicolás, me dejas tomarlo –dijo Kirie con una sonrisa

-claro, solo si me permites decirte algo importante –dije

-¿Qué cosa? –dijo Kirie

-te atrape… Reina Chrysalis –dije, en eso "Kirie" queda totalmente impactada

-n… no sé de qué hablas, ¿estas enfermo? –dijo Kirie

-aquí hay una consola de videojuegos con el juego favorito de Button, jamás deja de jugarlo, Kirie siempre tiene el pelo suelto, nunca la vi con el pelo recogido y ella siempre al verme me abraza sin dejarme respirar… deja la actuación y muéstrate –dije, en eso "Kirie" fue envuelta en llamas verdes y al final se transformó en la reina Chrysalis, aun con lo que dicen ella es muy bella… para ser una poni de estilo gótico

-¿cuándo sospechaste? –dijo Chrysalis

-cuando Button no estaba jugando –dije con una sonrisa

-sí que eres impresionante –dijo Chrysalis, en un rápido movimiento me quito a la pequeña Changeling y me golpeo en el estómago, Salí disparado en la ventana y termine en la calle

-eso si me dolió –dije levantándome, en eso sale Chrysalis y le entrega a la pequeña al Changeling que se disfrazó en Button, al ver que estaba la Reina Chrysalis todo el pueblo se refugió en sus casas, Chrysalis estaba a punto de atacarme

-¡ESPERA! –grite, en eso Chrysalis se detiene –si peleamos aquí algunos de este pueblo puede salir lastimado o algo peor, te sugiero que peleemos en el bosque Everfree –dije poniendo mi mano en su hombro y ambos nos tele transportamos al bosque Everfree

En el bosque Everfree

Ambos aparecimos y nos distanciamos del uno del otro

-¿ahora si? –dijo Chrysalis con una sonrisa, en eso saco mis tres espadas

-si –dije en eso corro hacia Chrysalis y trato de hacerle un tajo, Chrysalis los esquivaba con facilidad, después de un rato ambos estábamos lejos de cada uno

-te falta experiencia, la mueves como un loco, sin mencionar que la tercera espada en tu boca es algo inútil –dijo Chrysalis

-te mostrare lo contrario… _Santouryuu…_ -dije mientras que giraba las dos espadas en mis manos como un reloj – _ougi…San-Zen-senkai –_ grite mientras di un solo tajo a Chrysalis pero ella lo esquivo a tiempo así el truco termino en el suelo, pero Chrysalis se impresiono ya que el ataque causó un gran agujero en el suelo, ni ellos ni yo pudimos ver el fondo, valla que los ataques de Zoro son impresionante, en eso aparece Nightmare Moon y al verme con mis espadas se cubrió sus pechos

-¡¿QUE DEMONIOS PIENSAS?! –grite muy enfadado

-¡TU CON ESAS ESPADAS ERES UN PELIGRO PARA LAS MUJERES! –grito Nightmare Moon, en eso Chrysalis aprovecho mi distracción y logro darme una patada en la cara, esa patada logro mandarme hasta una enorme roca, el impacto si fue grande ya que la destroce con mi cabeza

-después te acuestas con el –dijo Chrysalis

-¡YA DEJA DE DECIR ESO! –grito Nightmare Moon en eso aparezco delante de Chrysalis y mis espadas estaban una abajo y la otra arriba de ella y estaban de lado

- _Gasami… dori –_ dije mientras que con la espada de abajo la subía y la espada de arriba lo baja de un solo movimiento, el corte le dio a Chrysalis haciendo que este en el aire, en eso desaparezco y vuelvo aparecer atrás de Nightmare Moon – _Zantoryuu…tastzumaki_ –dije girando mis espadas y creando un tornado que hizo que Nightmare Moon se elevara al cielo, Nightmare Moon aterrizo suavemente por sus alas, y Chrysalis se paró con su ropa rasgada

-lo siento, pero si son una amenazas para este reino… tendré que hacer esto… -dije mientras guardaba mis espadas y me colocaba en una posición rara para ellas (la posición de goku para hacer el kame-kame-ha)

-¿Qué planeas hacer? –dijo Nightmare Moon

-Kameeee –dije mientras una bola brillante apareciera en mis manos, al ver que iba atacar enserio ambas mujeres reunieron su magia para preparar un ataque –Kameee –dije mientras que la bola brillante se hacía más grande, cuando estábamos a punto de lanzar nuestro ataques la Pequeña Changeling estaba en medio del campo

-¡¿QUE HACES?, SAL DE HAY! –grite pero la mocosa no movía, sin más remedio nosotros cancelamos nuestros ataques, pero al hacer eso Chrysalis y Nightmare Moon caen al suelo mientras respiraban con dificultad, en eso aparecen Freez y con sus guardias personales

-gracias por hacer el trabajo duro –dijo Freez y todos fuimos rodeados por sus soldados, en eso Freez fue directo hacia Chrysalis y Nightmare Moon y coloco un campo de fuerza –en este campo, la única magia que se permite es la mía –dijo Freez y sus soldados amarraron a Nightmare Moon y Chrysalis, algo me pareció extraño que ellas sean capturadas así de fácil pero mis sospechas desaparecieron al ver a Freez con la bebe Changeling en sus brazos, trato de ir por el pero esos malditos soldados me impedían el paso

-¡DEJENME PASAR! –dije golpeando algunos soldados pero vinieron más soldados, luego veo a Freez ahorcando al bebe, al ver eso mi ira llego al límite -¡QUE SE VALLAN! –grite muy enfurecido en eso ocurrió una pequeña explosión que ocasiono que mucho ´polvo se levantara

-¿Qué paso? –dijo Freez al ver el polvo afuera del campo

-¡BIG-BANG! –grite mientras el polvo me cubría y una enorme esfera brillante fue dispara hacia al campo, al contacto el campo de magia de Freez se destruyo

-tienes que entender, ellas… no –dijo Freez pero se detuvo al verme, el vio que la mitad de mi cuerpo totalmente negro, mi cabeza estaba la mitad normal, pero la otra la tenia de un color negro, me crecieron un colmillo y mi pelo creció hasta la cintura

-¿Cómo… es… posible? –susurro Nightmare Moon, dos soldados de Freez me iban atacar por la espalda pero al intentarlo solo recibieron un brutal golpe en su cara, en eso extiendo mis manos

-dámelo –dije con seriedad y Freez con miedo me dio a la pequeña Changeling –ahora…. Vete de aquí –dije en eso mi magia cambio a de un color negro y forma una mano y la estiro hacia atrás mío -¡GOMU GOMU NO… PISTORU!–grite impactando la mano de magia en Freez. El impacto lo mando al cielo

-¿Qué cosa eres? –dijo Chrysalis, en eso mi cuerpo vuelve a la normalidad

-… ¿Qué paso? –pregunte mientras miraba por todos lados

-¿Cómo que paso?, ¿no recuerdas nada? –dijo Nightmare Moon

-pues… no solo vi a Freez ahorcando a la pequeña… y ahora estoy aquí –dije

-" _sera mejor que no sepa, eso… lo que vi… es una versión Nightmare… él y yo tenemos la misma fuerza en magia… ya con una versión oscura suya seria muchos problemas"_ –pensó Nightmare Moon, en eso las libero y le entrego a la pequeña Changeling a Chrysalis y camino hacia el pueblo

-espera… ¿Por qué te vas? –dijo Chrysalis

-por dos razones, la primera… nosotros estamos muy agotados, no sé qué me paso pero apenas puedo caminar y sé muy bien que ustedes tampoco están en su cien por ciento ya que las atraparon con mucha facilidad y la segunda razón es que la pequeña se interpondrá en nuestra pelea… un regalo de mi parte –dije y lance dos esferas pequeñas hacia ellas, ellas se asustaron un poco pero cuando las pequeñas esferas entraron en su cuerpo sintieron que un poco de magia se había recuperado –les di un poco de mi magia, es la suficiente para que se fallan pero no la suficiente para lanzar un ataque, me deben una pelea –dije con una sonrisa

-un consejo, no seas siempre amble con los que intentan matarte… te puede costar caro –dijo Nightmare Moon

-tiene razón, será mejor que pienses antes de hacer las cosas, por el numerito que hiciste creo que te trataran como traidor hacia al reino –dijo Chrysalis

-ya me las arreglare con eso, no se preocupen, quiero que vuelvan cuando estén listas para pelear con todas sus fuerzas, no vengan antes –dije caminando hacia el pueblo

-Dada –dijo la pequeña Changeling mientras me miraba

-y Nami, descuida nos veremos a ver –dije mirando a la Changeling

-¿Nami? –dijo Chrysalis

-ese era el nombre que le iba a poner, adiós –dije mientras entraba al bosque para ir al pueblo, Nightmare Moon y Chrysalis se encontraron solas

-¿Qué sujeto más raro? –dijeron ambas desapareciendo del lugar

Dentro del bosque

Estaba caminando pero cada paso me costaba un gran esfuerzo, no recuerdo nada después de ver al noble de justicia Freez ahorcando a Nami, pero da lo mismo, mis fuerzas ya se fueron y me tire al suelo

-creo que descansare aquí –dije mientras cerraba los ojos

-Nicolás, que haces tirado ahí –dijo una voz, en eso trato de buscar la dueña de la voz y vi a Zecora con su carreta

-hola Zecora, solo descansaba un poco… fue un día agitado… quiero descansar –dije

-pues te ayudare, con mis pócimas estarás mejor –dijo Zecora levantándome y me puso en su carreta

-Gracias Zecora… como puedo pagarte por todo –dije

-pues que te parece terminar lo que empezamos en el hospital –dijo Zecora ya comenzando a caminar con la carreta, al escuchar eso empiezo a sudar como loco… Definitivamente no saldré virgen en este día XD

 **Continuara**

 **Espero que les allá gustado, espero su comentarios, les aviso que conseguí trabajo y eso ara que me demore en mis actualizaciones pero no creo que tanto**

 **Nos leemos luego adiós XD**


	7. Chapter 7

**¿Soy el Alicornio legendario?**

 **Capítulo 7: salvado... ¿por otro humano?**

 **Bueno quise hacer un opening para este fic espero que les guste (soundtrack Be Survivor - ZZ Lyrics)**

 _Kanjita you ni yattetai na_

 _Taishitamon ja nai ze right now_

 _Kankiwamatte kazashita my hands_

 _Kanshou babe be survivor_

 _(Se me ve en el Castillo de poniville viendo todo el pueblo con una cara seria pero en eso me agarra Pinkie con una sonrisa y yo le sigo y todas las chicas me ven con una sonrisa y yo levanto mi puño con una sonrisa)_

 _Nanno kanjou mo nai you ni_

 _kizutsuke atte iku doushi_

 _Tada risou ippo de mo chikazuku you ni hibi saku wo roushi_

 _(Estoy corriendo con Gilda, SpiteFire y Rainbow con mis piernas cubiertas de magia, luego se me ve compartiendo momentos divertidos con mis amigas, se me ve riendo junto con Rainbow por hacer bromas, luego se me ve junto con Fluttershy y Discord tomando un te relajante, luego con Trixie y yo trabajando en la granja mientras que en el fondo la abuela Smith estaba preparando un vestido de novia para Applejack y ella le gritaba con la cara roja)_

 _Nani ga seikai ka nante sa_

 _Luego se me ve junto con Luna y Celestia escuchando un aburrido reunión pero lo mejoro lanzando pintura verde a los nobles y salgo corriendo de ahí mientras las princesas y yo nos reímos de ellos_

 _shitta kocchanai ze sekkaku_

 _(Luego se me caminando con Rarity hacia su Botique mientras me hacía varios diseños y me obligaba a ponérmelos y luego se me ve entrenando con Shining y Candace le decia que no fuera tan bruto)_

 _hirogaru michi ha meikaku shinjite na dream maker_

 _(de pronto el cielo se oscurece y todos veíamos arriba algunos estaban con la cara asustada pero otros con cara seria_

 _Na, nagen no kai?_

 _(entre las nubes aparece Tirek, Nightmare Moon, Chrysalis, Sombra y Groar con una sonrisa)_

 _Saken no kai?_

 _(todos estaban preparados para la pelea)_

 _Shimei wo kanjiteru_

 _(yo solo doy una sonrisa y me cubro de magia y salgo volando hacia ellos)_

 _Love for life, drive for light_

 _gunjoiro no sora_

 _Cry for fight, smile for bright_

 _kirisaite kou na_

 _Love for life, drive for light_

 _asu ga miesou da_

 _Cry for fight, smile for bright_

 _shaking, shaking, shaking, shaking your heads_

 _(todos empiezan a pelear, yo peleaba con Tirek y sombra, Celestia y Twilight pelaban con Groar, Nightmare Moon peleaba con Luna y Chrysalis y Candace peleaban pero la diferencia es que ellas pelaban jalándose el pelo o arañándose, Tirek y sombra intentan golpearme pero lo esquivo y le doy un golpe que los manda al suelo provocando que salga polvo aterrizo y solo veo a Tirek, atrás mio estaba sombra preparando un ataque traicionero)_

 _Kanjita you ni yattetai na_

 _Taishitamon ja nai ze right now_

 _Kankiwamatte kazashita my hands_

 _Kanshou babe be survivor_

 _Kanjita you ni yattetai na_

 _Taishitamon ja nai ze right now_

 _Kankiwamatte kazashita my hands_

 _Kanshou babe be survivor_

 _(antes de que sombra me lanzara el ataque un poni terrestre de color rojo, pelo y cola de color negro con la vestimenta_ _Es como la de yashiro de kof pero la chaqueta es azul rey y pantalón negro, todos mirábamos al poni pero en eso se me acerca y de su chaqueta saca un cartel de la película que envié, en eso me reclama con una cara cómica mientras que yo solo me reí nerviosamente en eso Tirek de un rápido movimiento absorbe la magia de todos alrededor, con una mano Tirek nos desafía a mí y al poni que vengamos para pelear, en eso ambos empezamos a gritar y una corriente de humo nos cubrió Tirek sonríe y del humo se ven dos ojos totalmente rojo y dos ojos totalmente verdes y aparecen dos sonrisas con los dientes afilados)_

 **Espero que les allá gustado**

Zecora caminaba con su carreta conmigo, enserio espero que allá alguien en su casa para salir virgen, no me siento preparado para esto, y lo que paso en el hospital no cuenta ya que me controlo mis impulsos

-ya llegamos, primero te curo y después nos divertimos –dijo Zecora, yo solo podía sudar y rezar porque alguien estuviera adentro… y por suerte estaban esas tres potrancas, que yo me acuerde se llaman Appleblom, Scootalo y Sweetie Belle...Gracias a Yoda que están aquí

-niñas ¿qué hacen aquí? deseo yo saber –dijo Zecora pero en el fondo sabía que ella estaba muy deprimida ya que no tendria diversión conmigo

-pues me rompí el diente y Applebloom dijo que tenías una cura– dijo Scootaloo mientras le dolía el diente

-pues si, pero demorara un poco antes tengo que curar a Nicolás –dijo Zecora y empezó a preparar las pócimas, apenas me puedo mover no sé qué diablos paso después de que vi a ese idiota de Freez ahorcando a esa bebe Chageling, pero no me importa lo que me importa es que esa pequeña este bien y lejos de ese idiota

-listo Nicolás, con esto ya estarás como nuevo –dijo Zecora acercandome la posición, sin pensarlo me lo bebo todo, las pócimas de Zecora sí que funcionan ya que con solo un trago mis fuerzas y mi magia han regresado

-hahah eso es asombroso, Zecora tus pócimas son las mejores –dije muy feliz ya que me siento como nuevo

-me alegro mucho, pero no te excedas en la próxima ocasión –dijo Zecora y luego empezó a preparar la pócimas para las niñas

-bueno no te entretengo, mejor me voy adiós –dije colocando dos dedos en mi frente y me tele transporto a mi casa

En Poniville

Ya llegando a mi casa veo a Trixie comiendo una especie de pan con pasto

-¿quieres? –pregunto Trixie

-¡NO QUIERO, QUIERO CARNE DELICIOSA CARNE COCIDA, ASADA AL HORNO, ESTOY ARTO DE PASTELES Y FRUTA! –grite desesperado, después de un tiempo acá aun no me acostumbrado la comida

-¿tu comes carne?...que peligroso eres para la gran y poderosa Trixie –dijo Trixie mientras hacia una barricada con todos nuestros muebles

-no seas loca, pero extraño la carne...nosotros los humanos somos omnívoros –dije mientras babeaba ya que me acorde de los asados que hacia mi abuelo

-bueno, puedes ir donde los grifos, ellos también comen carne –dijo Trixie, al escuchar eso cubro mis piernas con magia y corro lo mas rápido posible hacia donde se encuentran los grifos

En Grifinstoon

Gilda estaba en un restaurante comiendo y pensando sobre el día que me conoció

-demonios, no puedo sacarme la humillación que me hizo ese tal Nicolás y lo peor es que se negara por la revancha –dijo Gilda sumamente enfadada, en eso entro de golpe con un costal llenos de Bits

-¡DEME TODA LA CARNE QUE TENGA...PARA SERVIR! –grite al cajero desesperado

30 minutos después

Todos los grifins estaban rodeándome mientras tenía la boca hasta los suelos ya que comía como loco, pero no me pueden culpar ya que extrañaba el sabor de la carne al horno, asada, me gusta tanto la carne

-¡QUIERO MAS! –grite mientras varios meseros llevaban varios platos sucios

-¿cómo puede seguir comiendo así? –dijo un Grifin

-comió para 30 ponis –dijo otro Grifin

-nooo como para 40 –dijo Gilda, en eso escucho esa voz que me molesta desde que gane la carrera

-hola Gilda ¿qué cuentas? –dije mientras termine de comer

-no me hables, sigo enfadada por lo que paso –dijo Gilda

-hay por favor, solo estaba bromeando pero no te daré la revancha por ahora, pero hablando de otra cosa ¿Cómo estás? –dije mientras me traían más carne

-¿pues a ti que te importa? –dijo Gilda, valla que es un poco desagradable pero no la culpo por eso yo estaría igual

-pero bueno no es para que me contestes así, pero espero que nos llevemos bien –dije mientras me paraba de la mesa con un saco lleno de carne

-¿Cómo te llevaras eso? –pregunto Gilda

-quete –dije

-¿Qué te? –dijo Gilda

-¿Qué te importa? –dije con una sonrisa burlona, en eso cubro mis piernas con magia y salgo corriendo de Griffinstoon

-ese…idiota –dijo Gilda muy enfadada, pero luego Gilda se fija que me devuelvo y ahora estoy muy cerca de ella…demasiado yo diría

-mmm hehehehe en dos días te daré la revancha –dije y volví a correr en dirección a Poniville, en eso un Griffin se acerca a Gilda

-¿Dónde conseguiste esa rosa? –dijo el Griffin

-¿Qué rosa? –dijo Gilda, en eso el Griffin le pone un espejo encima y Gilda se fija que había una rosa entre su cabello con una nota, Gilda toma la nota y la lee

 _Nota_

 _Rainbow tenía razón, eres ruda, testadura, enojona etc… pero eso te hace ver adorable XD_

 _Nicolás Benoit_

Gilda se sonrojo como un tomate por lo que le escribí

-¿y que dice? –dijo el Griffin con una sonrisa picara

-n…nada –dijo Gilda escondiendo la nota

-vamos déjame leer –dijo el Griffin, luego se ve a Gilda huyendo del Griffin que quería leer la nota

Volviendo a Poniville

Estaba con todas las chicas incluyendo a las princesas excepto por Candace y Shining ya que ellos tuvieron que volver al imperio de Cristal ya que no podían dejarlo sin cuidado y mucho menos si sombra estaba vivo

-¿no tienen deberes ustedes? –dije a las princesas

-pues si, pero ya estamos hartos de tanto trabajo, y por defenderte y que no se te considere un traidor por lo que hiciste –dijo Luna

-pero fue culpa de Freez, hablando de eso, ¿no deberían arrestar a Freez por lo que le hizo a ese pequeño Changeling? –dije un poco enfadado

-pues si, pero... no leyes a favor ni en contra con los Changeling –dijo Celestia yo no pude creerle lo que escuche

-¿cómo es posible eso?, ¿por qué no lo hay? –dije

-pues Freez es el único que puede hacer esas leyes pero no tiene intención de hacerlo –dijo Luna muy enfadada, yo ya llegue a mi límite con la paciencia de ese idiota...lo enviare a Suplex City (el que ve la wwe y conoce a Brock Lesnar me entenderá XD), pero antes de que hablara una cosa extraña apareció no sé cómo describirlo pero era una ¿persona con traje con diferentes estilos, ojos de color amarillo y rojo con dos cuernos con una barba pequeña blanca, con un colmillo salido, pelo blanco, cola de dragón y un bastón?, esto debe ser la cosa más extraña que eh visto en mi vida

-¿Discord que pasa? –dijo Fluttershy al ver esa cosa que ahora lo conozco como Discord

-lo que pasa es que Tirek volvió a escapar y me robo casi toda la magia –dijo Discord muy alterado, en eso veo a todas con caras de pánico, no las culpo, casi ese sujeto destruye toda equestria por robar magia, en eso veo que Discord me mira

-¿quién eres enano? –dijo Discord, esa palabra no me gusta que me lo digan...lo odio

-¡NO ME DIGAS ENANO, SERE MUY ALTO! –Grite con una cara comica

-pero ahora eres un enano, enano, enano, super extra enano –dijo Discord

-¡CALLATE Y MIRATE ERES UN FENOMENO! –grite y ambos nos veíamos con odio

-cálmense...por favor –dijo Fluttershy al escucharla ambos nos detuvimos pero Discord me miraba todo el tiempo

-sabes con ese cuerno y esas alas falsas te pareces al... –dijo Discord

-¿al alicornio legendario? –dijo Celestia

-si –dijo Discord

-pues si lo soy...soy el, alicornio legendario –dije en eso todos vemos que Discord quedo totalmente y literlmente de piedra, luego Discord estaba temblando

-¿e...es cierto? –dijo Discord muy asustado

-emm si –dije en eso Discord apunta a Twilight

-aha –dijo Twilight y finalmente Discord apunta a Fluttershy

-emm dice la verdad –dijo Fluttershy

-¡AAAAAHHHHH NO PUEDE SER. EL AMO TURLES VOLVIO, NONONONONONO! –grito Discord totalmente asustado

-aver ¿cómo conoces a Turles y como eso de amo Turles? –dije, en eso Discord se detuvo y nos miro

-aaahh, bueno lo que pasa es que...yo fui...una creación de el –dijo Discord

-¡¿QUE?! –gritamos todos, pero en eso veo algo y me tiro hacia dIscord y ambos caemos al suelo, al hacer esquivamos un ataque de magia, las chicas también lo esquivaron y el ataque termino lejos de Poniville, al mirar hacia donde vino el ataque y veo a Tirek con Vinyl en su manos

-basura de lo que seas Discord, traicionaste a Turles –dijo Tirek absorbiendo la magia de Vinyl, yo sin pensarlo corro hacia el y de un rápido movimiento Vinyl termina en mis brazos

-basura es aquel que ataca a las mujeres...maldito insecto –dije mientras Vinyl despertó y me vio cargándola estilo de novia

-¿desde cuándo nos casamos? –dijo Vinyl

-¡¿QUE TE DIO ESA IDEA?! –grite mientras que las demás no les gusto la broma

-tú debes ser Nicolás Benoit, veamos si lo que dicen los demás es cierto –dijo Tirek corriendo para atacarme, en eso Lanzo a Vinyl a los cielos y toco a Tirek, luego coloco dos dedos en mi frente y me tele transporto lejos de Poniville, pero Vinyl termina estrellándose en el suelo

-me las pagara –dijo Vinyl muy enfadada

-también quiero golpearlo –dijo Rainbow muy enfadada

-¿dónde eran? –dijo Discord

-vamos a buscarlos... y Discord...nuestra conversación no ah terminado –dijo Celestia agarrando a Discord por el cuello ya que él tenía una maleta y unos boletos para irse antes de hablar

Cerca de las montañas

Volví a aparecer con Tirek en un bosque y cerca de las montañas

-perfecto, aquí no hay nadie que salga lastimado –dije mirando por todos lados

-proteger a alguien te hace débil –dijo Tirek

-te equivocas...proteger a alguien...es la razón para volverme más fuerte y te lo demostrare...barriendo el suelo contigo –dije mientras me ponía en posición de ataque de Vegeta

-pues intentalo –dijo Tirek, sin perder tiempo corro hacia Tirek pero en vez de atacarlo con mis puños o cascos abro mis alas y doy vario giros, Tirek los esquivas pero una de mis plumas le termina cortando la mejilla, pero cuando me detengo le doy varios golpes en su estómago, en eso Tirek me agarra las manos y me da varios azotes en el suelo, pero luego con mi alas les doy un tajo en su mano que lo obliga a soltarme, antes de caer me sostengo con mis manos y le doy una doble patada en su cara, Tirek queda totalmente cubierto de magia y sale volando en los cielos

-lo vez...no puedes ganarme mientras tenga magia que absorber...mi magia es ilimitada –dijo Tirek con una sonrisa

-" _maldito bastardo, esa frase se parece mucho al del androide 17 de dragon ball z...un momento...me dio una idea"_ –pensé con una sonrisa, en eso mi cuerno se ilumina

-¿que vas hacer? –pregunto Tirek

-pues un ataque súper eficaz...lo llamo ráfaga YA-HA –dije mientras imitaba la frase de Eyeshield21 pero en el fondo -" _lo nombre así porque se me olvido el nombre de ese ataque que hizo picoolo"_ –pensé muy desanimado y de mi cuerno sale varias esferas de energías hacia Tirek pero todas las esferas fallaron

-necesitas mejorar tu puntería –dijo Tirek pero se fijó que tenía una sonrisa un tanto terrorífica, en eso Tirek se fija que alrededor suyo estaban las esferas de energía muy quietas y lo tenían rodeado

-¿decías? –Dije con una sonrisa, en eso levanto mis manos -¡YAAAA-HAAAA! –grite mientras formaba una X con mis manos debajo de mis cinturas (el que conoce a DX de la wwe me entenderá), las esferas de magia fueron directo hacia Tirek y este no pudo defenderse y recibió todo el impacto, adolorido caía al suelo -y para rematar –dije y salí corriendo hacia él, aun no teniendo magia en mis piernas corría muy rápido, con mi magia creo una mano y le doy vuelta mientras la estiro hacia tras mío -¡GOMU GOMU NOO...OUGON RIFLE! –grite mientras que lanzaba el puño hacia Tirek mientras que el puño giraba, al recibir el impacto Tirek salió disparado hacia adelante mientras daba vuelta, el impacto fue tan grande que Tirek termino estrellándose con una montaña -¿creo...que exagere? –dije muy impresionado pero luego ilumino mi cuerno porque siento algo malo, sin darme cuenta Tirek apareció detrás mío y me agarro con sus manos, en un momento me estaba absorbiendo mi magia, poco a poco sentía que me debilitaba mas, pero de milagro logro darle un cabezazo por detrás y me suelta, yo doy unos saltos para estar un par de metro lejos pero me doy cuenta de que estoy muy débil

-eh absorbido mas de la mitad de tu magia...¿qué vas hacer ahora? –dijo Tirek

-... no nada, no puedo hacer nada, apenas me puedo mover...estoy derrotado –dije muy agotado, en eso veo a Tirek acercándose a mí -pero antes de ser tu cena, te quiero preguntar ¿por qué hacen esto? ¿Que ganaría con esto? –dije

-bueno, pero considéralo como tu último deseo, yo solo deseo poder –dijo Tirek

-¿poder...y para qué? –dije un tanto enfadado

-para destruir equestria, sombra solo quiere ser rey del imperio de cristal, matar a Shining y violar a esa puta de Candace día y noche, Gloar solo quiero reinar equestria y esclavizar todo –dijo Tirek

-malditos –dije con ira

-pero la estúpida de Chrysalis solo quiere alimento para su reino y esa estúpida de Nightmare moon solo quiere que todos aprecien la noche que ella ofrece, son unas estúpidas –dijo Tirek

- _"ya veo, a diferencia de estos bastardos ellas solo quieren algo diferente, Chrysalis solo quiere alimentar su pueblo y Nightmare Moon solo quieren que aprecien la noche que ella ofrece...ellas...no deberían estar con estos"_ –pensé un poco más animados por la razón de ellas, pero me fijo que Tirek se acerca a mí -¿porque desean pelar tanto conmigo? –dije

-pues por el amo Turles, cada vez que peleas, por alguna extraña razón le mandas parte de tu energía hacia él, y tenemos que llevarte al límite para que se recupere más rápido –dijo Tirek con una sonrisa

-" _esa es la razón, que idiota soy debí darme cuenta de eso antes"_ –pensé con fastidio por no haber dado cuenta

-muy bien basta de charlas –dijo Tirek

-si tienes razón, gracias por la plática –dije con una sonrisa en eso de mi boca sale un cuervo

-¡¿QUE DIABLOS?! –grito Tirek muy impresionado, luego todo mi cuerpo se vuelve varios cuervos y salen volando

-sí que eres muy hablador –dije estando detrás de Tirek

-maldito, ¿qué hiciste? –dijo Tirek

-pues solo te hice un Genjutsu –dije con una sonrisa

-¿qué es eso? –dijo Tirek

-te explicare, son básicamente ilusiones que solo lo puedes usar en cierto tiempo y gracias a un tal Itachi Uchiga me intereso ese truco YA-HA, ahora gracias por decirme todo–dije con una sonrisa, me alegra haber visto Naruto

-eres un maldito…desgraciado –dijo Tirek

-ahora sé que me quieren llevar al límite será mejor guardar mis energías –dije con una sonrisa

-eso si yo te lo permito –dijo una voz atrás mío y veo a Sombra, antes de que me diera cuenta Sombra me lanza un rayo de magia impacto en mi cabeza pero el impacto mayor fue en mis ojos

-¡AAAAHHH MALDITO! –grite mientras cubría mis ojos con mis manos, no puedo ver nada

-hehe gracias sombra –dijo Tirek, sombra me patea en el estómago y Tirek me lanza varios golpes en la cabeza, estuvieron un par de minutos así, sino algo pronto moriré, al final estaba sentado en el suelo adolorido por los golpes

-ya es hora de terminar contigo –dijo Sombra, luego escucho algo afilado arrastrándose al suelo, por el pánico con mi magia aparecieron mis espadas y hago una pose de defensa, pero lo malo es que no puedo ver nada, si mis ojos no vuelven a ver estaré muerto

-¡MUERE! –grito Sombra y escucho algo afilado bajando hacia mí, pero antes de hacer algo escucho un fuerte golpe

-¿Quién eres? –dijo Tirek pero en eso vuelvo a escuchar un golpe súper fuerte

-Xinder cúralo –dijo una voz masculina, en eso siento una manos pequeñas en mi rostro, luego siento un líquido que cae en mis ojos, poco a poco mis ojos vuelven a ver, y lo primero que veo es a una dragona celeste con el pelo o las puas de su} cola de color morado, ojos de color morado oscuro y la parte de la barriga celeste mas claro

-¿Spike? –pregunta al ver el parecido, en eso la dragona me lanza una llamara de fuego a mi cara

-¡SOY MUJER SI NO TE FIJAS ME LLAMO XINDER, IDIOTA! –grito Xinder muy enfadada

-lo siento –dije, luego mira al frente y me encuentro con un poni terrestre

 **Oc kaiser kai**

 **Pony terrestre de 1.90 de altura musculatura fornida pero no exagerada pelaje rojo y crin y cola negras.**

 **Vestimenta**

 **Es como la de yashiro de kof pero la chaqueta es azul rey y pantalón negro**

 **Habilidades**

 **Fuerza, reflejos, resistencia a los golpes no lo lastiman por su piel es especial pero si le duelen su velocidad es normal pero su poder especial es que se transforma en monstruos (monster hunter)**

-ehhh ¿Quién eres? –pregunta al poni

-me llamo Kaiser Kai –dijo Kaiser, en eso veo a Sombra y a Tirek muy enfadados con el –yo me encargo de sombra y tú el otro –dijo Kaiser mientras corría hacia sombra, yo aún un poco impactado le hice caso y fui con Tirek, en eso Tirek crea varias espadas y va corriendo hacia mí, mientras tanto con Kaiser y sombra peleaban, sorprendentemente él también puede lastimar a sombra, en un momento ese poni se había transformado en un monstruo, ese monstruo se parece un velociraptor , pero era más grande, intenta varias veces morder a sombra pero Sombra siempre lo esquiva, mientras tanto Tirek y yo seguíamos luchando en eso crea una 80 espadas y me ataca con ellas, pero a mí se me ocurrió una idea

- _¡Zantouryuu(en eso bloqueo con solo dos espadas a todas las espadas creadas por Tirek y con velocidad termino detrás de él)…tora nagashi!_ –dije y de repente en el torso de Tirek aparecieron varios tajos no tan profundos

-"esa técnica, no es de…es imposible, pero yo estoy aquí…será que el también será" –pensó Kaiser pero luego ve a Sombra dirigirse a el -¡PUÑO DE FURIA DEL ATORMENTADOR! –grito Kaiser dándole un gran puñetazo a Sombra, el puñetazo causo una gran explosión, sombra cayo al suelo totalmente derrotado

-es mi turno –dije soltando mis espadas y corro hacia Tirek -¡KAMEEE-KAMEEE! –dije preparando el ataque de goku

-inténtalo –dijo Tirejk defendiéndose hacia el frente, en eso aumento mi velocidad y un aura verde me rodea y en un segundo desaparezco de la viste de Tirtek

-¡¿Qué TE PARECIO, EL DEVIL BAT GHOST DE EYESHIELD21! –grite con una sonrisa

-no puede… -dijo Tirek pero no pudo terminar

-¡HAAAA! –grite lanzando el ataque a Tirek y sin poder hacer algo, Tirek recibió el impacto provocando una cortina de humo, en unos momentos el humo se dispersó y veo que no están ni sombra ni Tirek

-escaparon…por ahora –dije, en eso veo a Kaiser y a Xinder –bueno gracias por ayudarme –dije con una sonrisa

-eso fue inteligente…hacer el devil bat ghost de sena mientras haces el kame-kame-ha de Goku o Kakaroto fue inteligente y la forma que usas esas espadas son las misma de roronoa Zoro –dijo Kaiser, en eso me quede totalmente impactado, ¿Cómo los conoce?

-¿Cómo sabes de ellos? –dije muy impresionado por lo que me dijo

-pues si lo preguntas mi nombre verdadero es Juan y soy un humano –dijo Kaiser…perdón juan, pero eso significa ¿Qué habrá más humanos transformados en ponis aquí?

-y tu ¿de dónde vienes? –dijo Xinder

-pues… soy chileno –dije

-¿chileno?, pues yo soy mexicano –dijo Kaiser

-¿así? –dije y ambos nos mirábamos muy seriamente

-emmm Nico, hermano tal vez sus países se lleven mal, pero eso no significa que ustedes también –dijo Xinder muy nerviosa, en eso ambos levantamos los puños y Xinder ya estaba asustada, pero luego su rostro se reflejó sorpresa ya que yo y Kaiser juntamos los puños en forma amistosa

-hola hermano mexicano –dije con una sonrisa

-hola también hermano chileno –dijo Kaiser

 **Nickolas01: si preguntan qué paso, lo que pasa es que los chilenos y los mexicanos nos tratamos bien, es enserio somos como hermanos aunque estén muy separados, somos muy buenos amigos**

-no sé qué paso, pero por lo menos no se están matando a golpes –dijo Xinder muy aliviada

-¿Cómo llegaste aquí? –dijo Xinder

-por un papel sádico que encontré –dije recordando como llegue aquí

-¿ok? –dijo Kaiser

-¿Y ustedes? –dije

-pues Xinder es de aquí, es mi hermana adoptiva y yo llegue un par de años atrás, desde el 2006 de nuestro mundo, ¿Qué año era cuando llegaste? –dijo Kaiser

-pues era el 2015… el mejor año de mi vida –dije

-¿Por qué? –dijo Kaiser

-por qué chile fue el campeón de américa –dije con una sonrisa al ver ese momento en la historia de mi país

-¿enserio la ganaron? –Dijo Kaiser y yo asentí con la cabeza -¿y a quien le ganaron en la final? –dijo Kaiser

-a argentina –dije

-¡SI! –grito Kaiser feliz

 **Nickolas01: ojo, esto no es para provocar una pelea ni una discusión, la verdad es que los mexicanos y los argentinos se odian mutuamente, si Kaiser le molesta que escriba esa parte que me lo haga saber y así lo borrare y lo corregiré, pero esto no es para causar problemas**

-si ya terminaste, nosotros íbamos para Poniville para relajarnos, y tenemos que tomar el tren –dijo Xinder

-los acompaño ya que vivo hay –dije

-muy bien, solo debemos ir a la estación de un pequeño pueblo un poco lejos de aquí –dijo Kaiser

-yo los llevo, cómo pudiste notar, puedo hacer los trucos de casi todo anime –dije con una sonrisa nerviosa

-pues si ya me di cuenta y apuesto que también copiaste la tele transportación de goku –dijo Kaiser y yo solo empecé a reír con nerviosismo –y apuesto que tú eres el responsable de que hagan una película del Titanic ¿verdad? –dijo Kaiser

-no me culpes… necesitaba dinero –dije en un susurro

Ya después de dos horas

Yo ya había llevado a ambos a la estación y para relajarme un momento me compre un boleto a Poniville y los tres estábamos jugando cartas

-tomare dos –dije mientras tomaba dos cartas –" _maldición, no saque nada bueno"_ –pensé mientras veía mis cartas

-yo tomare tres –dijo Kaiser mientras tomaba sus cartas

-¿y tú que Xinder? –dije

-pues, tomare dos –dijo Xinder tomando sus cartas y veo que le fue bien -¿chicos, quieren doblar la apuesta? –dijo Xinder

-si tú quieres –dijo Kaiser

-lo siento…Full –dijo Xinder mostrando sus cartas

-lo siento…póker –dijo Xinder mostrando sus cartas

-lo lamento… escala de color real –dije mostrando mis cartas

-nooo perdí –dijo Xinder y káiser y yo nos reímos

Al llegar a Poniville

-no puedo creer que perdí –dijo Xinder y Kaiser y yo estábamos comiendo una gran cantidad de comida

-¿para qué doblaste la apuesta?, pero bueno olvídalo, mientras estén aquí pueden quedarse en mi casa –dije comiendo un pastel

-me siento incomoda aceptar eso…siento que hago trampa –dijo Xinder y Kaiser y yo nos pusimos nerviosos

-¡¿A QUIEN LE DICES…?! –gritamos ambos muy furiosos pero debajo de las mangas de ambos cayeron cartas del juego

-¿Qué hace esto entre sus…? –Dijo Xinder viendo las cartas, pero al ver que estábamos escapando nos siguió -¡ESPEREN, SON UNOS TRAMPOSOS, SON UNOS TRAMPOSOS, HERMANO Y NICOLAS SON UNOS TRAMPOSOS! –grito Xinder furiosa mientras nos seguía

 **Continuara**

 **Espero que les alla gustado y estoy pensando en hacer un ending en esto pero me gustaría saber si les gusto el opening**

 **Nos leemos luego adiós XD…..YA-HA**

 **PD: ¿si preguntan si pienso incluir OC?, la respuesta es si XD**


	8. Chapter 8

**¿Soy el Alicornio legendario?**

 **Antes que nada decidí llamar esta parte de la historia "Saga de Equestria: descubrimientos", espero que les guste**

 **Music Be Survivor - ZZ Lyrics**

 _Kanjita you niyattetaina_

 _Taishitamonjanaize right now_

 _Kankiwamattekazashita my hands_

 _Kanshou babe be survivor_

 _(Se me ve en el Castillo de poniville viendo todo el pueblo con una cara seria pero en eso me agarra Pinkie con una sonrisa y yo le sigo y todas las chicas me ven con una sonrisa y yo levanto mi puño con una sonrisa)_

 _Nannokanjoumonai you ni_

 _kizutsukeatteikudoushi_

 _Tadarisouippo de mochikazukuyou ni hibisakuworoushi_

 _(Estoy corriendo con Gilda, SpiteFire y Rainbow con mis piernas cubiertas de magia, luego se me ve compartiendo momentos divertidos con mis amigas, se me ve riendo junto con Rainbow por hacer bromas, luego se me ve junto con Fluttershy y Discord tomando un te relajante, luego con Trixie y yo trabajando en la granja mientras que en el fondo la abuela Smith estaba preparando un vestido de novia para Applejack y ella le gritaba con la cara roja)_

 _Nanigaseikaikanantesa_

 _Luego se me ve junto con Luna y Celestia escuchando un aburrido reunión pero lo mejoro lanzando pintura verde a los nobles y salgo corriendo de ahí mientras las princesas y yo nos reímos de ellos_

 _shittakocchanaizesekkaku_

 _(Luego se me caminando con Rarity hacia su Botique mientras me hacía varios diseños y me obligaba a ponérmelos y luego se me ve entrenando con Shining y Candace le decia que no fuera tan bruto)_

 _hirogarumichi ha meikakushinjitena dream maker_

 _(De pronto el cielo se oscurece y todos veíamos arriba algunos estaban con la cara asustada pero otros con cara seria_

 _Na, nagen no kai?_

 _(Entre las nubes aparece Tirek, Nightmare Moon, Chrysalis, Sombra y Groar con una sonrisa)_

 _Saken no kai?_

 _(Todos estaban preparados para la pelea)_

 _Shimeiwokanjiteru_

 _(Yo solo doy una sonrisa y me cubro de magia y salgo volando hacia ellos)_

 _Love for life, drive for light_

 _gunjoiro no sora_

 _Cry for fight, smile for bright_

 _kirisaitekouna_

 _Love for life, drive for light_

 _asugamiesou da_

 _Cry for fight, smile for bright_

 _Shaking, shaking, shaking, shaking your heads_

 _(Todos empiezan a pelear, yo peleaba con Tirek y sombra, Celestia y Twilight pelaban con Groar, Nightmare Moon peleaba con Luna y Chrysalis y Candace peleaban pero la diferencia es que ellas pelaban jalándose el pelo o arañándose, Tirek y sombra intentan golpearme pero lo esquivo y le doy un golpe que los manda al suelo provocando que salga polvo aterrizo y solo veo a Tirek, atrásmio estaba sombra preparando un ataque traicionero)_

 _Kanjita you niyattetaina_

 _Taishitamonjanaize right now_

 _Kankiwamattekazashita my hands_

 _Kanshou babe be survivor_

 _Kanjita you niyattetaina_

 _Taishitamonjanaize right now_

 _Kankiwamattekazashita my hands_

 _Kanshou babe be survivor_

 _(antes de que sombra me lanzara el ataque Kaiser lo recibe con un golpe sorpresa, el viste como la de yashiro de kof pero la chaqueta es azul rey y pantalón negro, todos mirábamos al poni pero en eso se me acerca y de su chaqueta saca un cartel de la película que envié, en eso me reclama con una cara cómica mientras que yo solo me reí nerviosamente en eso Tirek de un rápido movimiento absorbe la magia de todos alrededor, con una mano Tirek nos desafía a mí y al poni que vengamos para pelear, en eso ambos empezamos a gritar y una corriente de humo nos cubrió Tirek sonríe y del humo se ven dos ojos totalmente rojo y dos ojos totalmente verdes y aparecen dos sonrisas con los dientes afilados)_

 **Saga de Equestria: descubrimientos**

 **Capítulo 8: El miedo de Nightmare Moon, Alucard el guardián de las princesas**

 **Atención este capítulo tendrá escenas mucha violencia en la pelea y mucha sangre, se le pedí que si no le gusta este tipo de lectura se salte la parte donde indicare a continuación**

Kaiser y yo tuvimos que pagarle lo que Xinder nos pagó ya que le ganamos por trampa

-son unos tramposos, inmaduros y malos perdedores –dijo Xinder comiendo las gemas que le compre…que no resulto nada baratos, luego le diré a Kaiser que me los pague

-lo sentimos –dijimos ambos con vergüenza, en eso vemos que llegamos al castillo de Twilight cuando abro la puerta solo veo como 10 soldados y el resto no estaban

-¿emmm que paso aquí? –pregunte mientras buscaba a alguien mas

-señor benoit, ¿Dónde estaba?, las princesas fueron en su búsqueda y Discord también pero él estaba siendo ahorcado por la princesa Celestia –dijo uno de los guardias, en eso Kaiser me miraba con cara de "Benoit… ¿enserio?", yo solo le di una señal de que se lo explicaría más adelante

-bueno, cuando lleguen, ¿les puedes decir que me vean en mi casa? –dije y antes de que me responda toma a Kaiser y a Xinder y me tele transporto a mi casa

Dentro de mi casa

Aparecimos en medio de mi casa

-muy bien, primero ¿Por qué elegiste el apellido de Chris benoit?, sé que es un buen luchador y todo eso, pero eso fue muy inmaduro –dijo Kaiser

-lo sé, pero me gusta mucho ese apellido…y eso me recuerda a mi ídolo –dije con pena

-… ¿Qué paso desde el 2006 hasta el 2015? –dijo Kaiser

-te lo diré –dije sentándome en una silla y empiezo a contarle todo lo que me acuerdo o lo más importante

Ya 3 horas después

-y lo último que recuerdo es que ese estúpido de Donal Trump está ganando las elecciones de Estados unidos –dije terminando de contarle todo, veo que Kaiser estaba con la boca abierta por todo lo que dije

-¿Justin beiber?, ¿el chapulín muerto?, ¿Michael Jackson muerto?, ¿Mexico le gano a Estados unidos?... ¿Donal Trump ganando?, ¿ganga style?, ¿chile fue a un mundial, ¿España campeón?, chile elimino al campeón?, ¿Brasil ya no es lo que era antes?, ¿los vengadores? ¿Atentados por todas partes? y ahora… ¿Deadpool la película? –dijo Kaiser

-emm si –dije

-…..¡¿Qué DEMONIOS PASO EN EL MUNDO?! –grito Kaiser

-créenme que está más loco que antes –dije recordando los momentos en la tierra… ¿sigo en la tierra o no?

-bueno, mejor no quiero saber nada mas –dijo Kaiser

-¿oye estabas cuando Eddie Guerrero murió? –Dije, en eso Kaiser estaba en un rincón con un aura morada deprimente mientras que Xinder le daba palmadas en la espalda -…eso es un no –dije con una gota de sudor por detrás de mi cabeza

Mientras tanto las princesas, Trixie y el pobre de Discord que no podía escapar de Celestia por el hecho de que Tirek le había robado casi toda su magia habían llegado al castillo sin poder encontrarme

-¿Dónde estará ese idiota? –dijo Trixie

-debe estar golpeando a Tirek…y sin mí –dijo Rainbow mientras volaba y dando algunos puñetazos al aire

-tranquila Rainbow, sé que quieres darle una paliza, pero recuerdas la última que lo intentaste –dijo Applejack

-suerte de principiante –dijo Rainbow mirando por otro lado

-emm no lo creo –dijo Fluttershy mientras miraba abajo

-¿de qué lados estas? –dijo Rainbow mirando a Fluttershy, en eso el mismo guardia con que hable se acercó a las chicas

-princesa, les informo que el señor Benoit está en su casa y esta… -dijo el guardia, pero no pudo continuar ya que todas desaparecieron -…. Bien –termino de decir el guardia

Volviendo a mí casa

Las chicas habían aparecido en mi sala y vieron a Kaiser jugando cartas conmigo

-¿y que paso con México? –dijo Kaiser

-pues sigue casi igual –dije mientras le mostraba mis cartas con una sonrisa

-¡¿COMO ESTAS?! –preguntaron todas, káiser y yo saltamos del susto por el repentino grito

-¡ESTOY BIEN SI, PERO KAISER LLEGO JUSTO A TIEMPO CUANDO ESTABA EN PROBLEMAS! –grite mientras tenía un nervio rojo

-¡¿POR QUE GRITAMOS?! –grito Pinkie

-¡NO LO SABEMOS! –gritamos yo y Kaiser

-¡DEJEN DE GRITAR! –grito Trixie

-¡YA! –Volvimos a gritar yo, Kaiser y Pinke, en eso recibimos un leve golpe en la cabeza los tres de parte de Trixie –yaa –susurramos los tres

-así está mejor –dijo Celestia

-¿Dónde está Vinyl? –dije mientras miraba por todas partes

-está en el hospital Tirek logro robar bastante de su magia y apenas puede caminar –dijo Twilight

-¿pero dinos como lo derrotaste y quien es él? –dijo Rainbow mientras miraba a Kaiser

-bueno…él es –dije pero Pinkie llego saltando

-él es un humano de otro país llamado México, pero llego antes que tú que en tu mundo sería el año 2006, él tiene la habilidad de transformarse en varios monstruos pero aún necesita entrenamiento, su verdadero nombre es Juan y él tiene una hermana adoptiva llamada Xinder que es una dragona de la misma edad de Spike y él ahora te ayudara para combatir y dentro de un mes y en la noche veremos algo que nunca debimos ver (tomando mucho aire)… ¿verdad? –dijo Pinkie y todos la veíamos con la ceja elevada

-¿Cómo supiste eso y como que en un mes en la noche? –dije mientras veía a Pinkie

-mmmm solo lo presentí –dijo Pinkie con una sonrisa y juro por mi vida que escuche un chillido de un pato de hule

-es Pinkie solo siendo Pinkie –dijo Twilight

-aun no entiendo eso, pero lo que dijo es cierto…excepto lo de un mes ya que no lo entendí –dije

-te acostumbraras –dijo Rainbow

-lo dudo mucho, pero bueno ya saben mi nombre pero llámenme Kaiser –dijo Kaiser

-de acuerdo Kaiser, ¿es cierto que estuviste tanto tiempo aquí? –dijo Luna

-es correcto princesa –dijo Kaiser

-¿y cómo sobreviviste tanto tiempo en una tierra desconocida? –dijo Twilight

-pues les seré sincero, en los primeros dos meses que estuve aquí fueren de muerte, pero me acostumbre y estudie mis poderes y sobreviví unos 2 años solos, luego me encontré con Xinder y después de un tiempo me cayó bien aunque sea una enojona –dijo Kaiser

-¡OYE! –dijo Xinder muy enojada

-ven de lo que hablo –dijo Kaiser, pero en eso Fluttershy lo derribo y tomo a Xinder y la abrazo con fuerza

-eres las cositas más linda que eh visto –dijo Fluttershy mientras seguía abrazando a una Xinder muy sonrojada

-¿estás bien? –dije mientras veía a Kaiser

-eso creo… ¿Cómo puede tener tanta fuerza? –dijo Kaiser

-si hay una criatura adorable ni Zeus la detiene, bueno nos hablamos luego, si quieren pasen un tiempo juntos para conocerse, yo me iré a visitar a Vinyl –dije mientras ponía dos dedos en mi frente -…emm...no encuentro su magia o energía… ¿me iré caminando? –dije con una sonrisa nerviosa, al escuchar eso todos cayeron al suelo al estilo anime -…pero ahora que me acuerdo estaba una tal Red Heart en el hospital, si encuentro su energía o algo por el estilo me tele transportare y….¡YUUU LO ENCONTRE! –dije ya desapareciendo del lugar

En el hospital

La enfermera Red Heart se encontraba en los camerinos mientras se cambiaba de ropa

-(suspiro), este lugar pasa lo mismo, mm ahora que lo pienso ese alicornio llamado Nicolás me prometió venir, pero no vino –dijo Red Heart un poco enojada, en eso aparezco dentro del cuarto donde estaba Red Heart

-lo siento si aparecí de repente pero quiero saber ¿Dónde está Vinyl? –dije con los ojos cerrados, y al abrirlo desearía no haberlo abierto ya que al abrirlos veo a Red Heart solo con su sostén y su bragas, ella se cubrió inmediatamente con sus brazos pero luego tomo varias cosas y me las arrogaba, yo solo podía esquivar cada cosa que me lanzaba y Salí del cuarto con un macetero en mi cabeza

-¡SAL DE AQUÍ PERVERTIDO! –grito Red Heart lanzándome un casillero

-¡LO SIENTO! –Grite mientras corría y entre a la primera habitación que vi –debí haber caminado –dije mientras recuperaba el aliento

-¿y cómo te fue con tirek? –dijo una voz, al miraba al frente me encuentro con Vinyl sentada en una camilla y al lado de ella estaba Octavia sentada en una silla

-para decir la verdad estaba bien, pero sombra me ataco por la espalda y tuve problemas, pero un nuevo amigo me ayudo pero como siempre se escaparon –dije en un tono serio

-¿entonces no pudiste recuperar la magia de Vinyl? –dijo Octavia

-no Tavi no pude –dije, en eso recibo un fuerte golpe en la cabeza

-¡NO ME LLAMES TAVI! –grito Octavia muy enfadada con el puño humeando

-pero no era necesario que me golpees –dije con un enorme chichón en mi cabeza y Vinyl solo reía sin parar

-jajajaj no te preocupes por eso, puedo vivir con la magia que me queda –dijo Vinyl

-¿y no puedes hacer tu famosa tele transportación y encontrar a Tirek? –dijo Octavia

-no lo eh pensado, si Tirek aún tiene tu magia entonces debo encontrarla y me tele transportare donde justo está el –dije mientras ponía mis dos dedos en mi frente, en eso las dos chicas se quedaron calladas mientras yo me concentraba, pasaron unos 30 segundos en silencio hasta que saque mis dedos en mi frente –nada…lo siento –dije con una sonrisa nerviosa, en eso las chicas casi caen al estilo anime

-hehe no te preocupes, tal vez en la pelea le gasto toda la magia –dijo Vinyl

-o tal vez la tenga bloqueada –dije mirando por la ventana

-oye no te sientas mal, puedo vivir así hasta el momento, no estoy tan vacía de magia –dijo Vinyl sacándose sus lentes y puedo ver esos hermosos ojos, yo solo aparto la vista para o verla a los ojos

-pero aun así toma esto –dije indicándola con un dedo y en ese dedo aparece una bola de magia verde y sale disparada hacia Vinyl, al impactar con Vinyl ella fue rodeada por un aura verde y se apaga repentinamente –te di un poco de magia para que te acostumbres hasta que te devuelva la tuya –dije con una sonrisa

-¿enserio?...¡GENIAL! –dijo Vinyl muy emocionada, en eso Vinyl uso su magia para tomar un vaso de agua pero con solo ser cubierto con la magia de Vinyl el vaso se hizo polvo

-¿creo que debo medirme en lo que hago que tenga que ver con magia? –dije mientras miraba el polvo que antes era un vaso

-si –dijeron Vinyl y Octavia con una gota de sudor bajando por sus cabeza, luego decidí irme para que descanse Vinyl, cuando voy por los pasillos veo a Red Heart caminando hacia mí, yo me iba a disculparle, pero veo que ella tenía una sonrisa no tan santa y que tenía unas jeringas y cada vez se acercaba más y mas

Escena siguiente

-¡FUE SOLO UNA BROMA, BAJA DE HAY! –grito Red Heart mientras miraba arriba, y me ve a mí en la cima de un árbol

-¡NO QUIERO QUE ME INYECTEN! –grite mientras me abrazaba a la rama del árbol

-¡NADIE TE INYECTARA, SOLO QUERIA VENGARME UN POCO POR LO QUE PASO, PERO SE ME PASO UN POCO LA BROMA, SOLO BAJA! –grito Red Heart

-¡NO QUIERO! –grite, sin dejarle más opción, ella misma subió y me bajo por la fuerza, ahora ella trataba de que me separara del árbol, Red me tiene abrazada por la cintura y con todas sus fuerzas tiraba hacia atrás para que me separara del árbol

-¡SUELTATE! –grito Red Heart mientras intentaba separarme del árbol

-¡JAMAS! –grite, en eso Red Heart usa toda su fuerza y logra que suelte el árbol, pero ella usa tanta fuerza que termino haciéndome un suplex alemán

-p…perdón –dijo Red Heart, pero ya no tenía caso decírmelo ya que termine inconsciente por el suplex Alemán

Ya en la noche

Ya me había despertado por el movimiento de lucha libre que me hizo Read Heart

-lo siento –dijo Red con la cabeza baja

-no te preocupes…no has considerado en dejar la medicina para dedicarte a la lucha libre –dije mientras me paraba de la camilla

-¿Qué es lucha libre? –dijo Red Heart, se me olvido en este mundo no existe ese tipo de violencia o entretenimiento…no sé si vivir en un mundo más pacífico que el mío sea lo mejor

-emm nada mejor olvídalo, bueno, mejor me voy, nos vemos cualquier día de estos –dije ya colocando dos dedos en mi frente y desaparezco

En mi casa

Cuando aparecí en mi sala veo a Rarity y a Fluttershy desmalladas en un sillón mientras que las demás estaban quietas y con la boca abierta

-¿Qué les pasa? –pregunte mientras movía mi mano enfrente de Trixie para que reaccionara

-lo que paso es que les mostré una de mis transformaciones y al verlo se quedaron así –dijo Kaiser

-¿y hace cuanto paso eso? –dije

-hace 2 horas –dijo Kaiser sacando una televisión y play Station4…¡UNA PLAY STATION4!

-¡¿Dónde SACASTE ESO?! –grite a mas no poder

-también tengo la habilidad de crear dibujos con vida de 6m de largo y de ancho –dijo Kaiser

-¿cómo supiste como era una psp4? –dije muy impresionado

-¿llegaron a crearlas?, esta es mi versión solo lo dibuje y puff apareció –dijo Kaiser

-…llegaste a ver Naruto Shippuden –dije ya que esa habilidad se parece mucho a Sai

-¿Qué es eso? –dijo Kaiser

-olvídalo…te reto a un partido, pero Primero me las llevare a sus camas –dije tele transportándome a sus casas o castillos y dejarlas en sus camas…aunque Rarity estuvo un poco más difícil ya que ella soñaba con un caballero cargándola y no lo soltaba…o mejor dicho no me soltaba, el terminar volví a mi casa a jugar con Kaiser mientras Xinder se quedó dormida en el sofá

1 mes después

En este mes ha sido lo peor, Discord nos contó toda la historia, antes de que llegara el alicornio Legendario derrotara a Turles este había creado a Discord para producir aún más caos de lo que ya había en esa época, pero Discord no nos contó mucho ya que en esa época era un bebe, solo recordaba que era el señor del caos y que tenía que cumplir su misión de producir el caos por toda equestria…eso explica que sea el único de su especie, pero eso no era lo peor, lo peor es que tengo que enfrentar en varias ocasiones a las pandilla diabólica, así les puse a los malos que me enfrentan, gracias a la información que me dio Tirek ahora no peleo a mi 100% y solo peleo a puño limpio sin usar magia, pero eso no es suficiente ya que me enterado de que Tirek ha robado más magia y Sombra está controlando a varios ponis, pero no es cierto, hace poco me entere de que esos ponis que estaban siendo "controlado" se habían unido voluntariamente, esto me había complicado la batalla, pero no es así ya que gracias a las chicas y a Kaiser que me han ayudado mucho no se me complico la vida, y lo más gracioso Kaiser siguió mi ejemplo…ok no debí decir eso, pero el creo la historia de La misteriosa yegua bienhechora al estilo Batman, ósea izo la misma historia de Batman y tiene lo mismo villanos incluyendo al Joker y al público fanático de los comics les fascino y les fascino mas ya que Kaiser "creo" todo héroe de DC y más a Spike y a Xinder y como yo no me quería dejar atrás me "me invente" los héroes de la marca Marvel pero yo utilice a los Pawer ponis como base de los héroes y del grupo de los vengadores, hablando de ellos dos, se hicieron muy bueno amigos…demasiado para Kaiser, si yo no lo controlo él se hubiera lanzado atacar a Spike por acercarse demasiado a Xinder, al final termino el rodaje de Titanic y se estrenara en la gala del galope que esta vez se celebrara en el castillo de Twilight y conocí a los actores, aunque ustedes no lo crean Fleur era muy hermosa o según yo ya que no sé qué pensar con las mujeres o Yeguas de aquí, pero no me importa si quiero me enamoro de una yegua, cabra o lo que sea, ya no soy humano y no tendré problemas , ahora me encuentro en la Bottique de Rarity, ella me hacía probar cualquier ropa que ella tenía, y la razón es que hoy es la noche de la gran gala del galope, si fuera por mi estaría toda la noche jugando Fifa14 con Kaiser, pero había dos problemas, la primera es que a él también lo invitaron y la segunda, todas las chicas me hicieron la cara del perro abandonado para que yo asistiera, sin más remedio tuve que aceptar

-Nicolás, quédate quieto –dijo Rarity mientras cocía mi traje

-pero ya quiero irme, estoy aquí desde las 9…y son las 12 –dije un tanto cansado

-listo ya termine –dijo Rarity y me pone un espejo en frente, al verme veo que me visto de una manera victoriana, incluyendo un traje gris, botas de montar de cuero y una corbata roja extravagante, intrincado nudo, cubierto por un abrigo de cuerpo entero, vestido de rojo (similar a las capas plumero a menudo asociados con los vaqueros) con el cabo. También llevo un sombrero de fieltro rojo con una amplia, borde de disquete y Guantes blancos, me veo bien…me veo genial así

-Wow Rarity, ¿Cómo se te ocurrió este estilo? –dije muy impresionado por la vestimenta…ahora que me acuerdo esta vestimenta es igual a Alucard del anime Hellsing

-pues…normalmente diría que fue natural de mí que se me ocurrió al azar, pero siendo sincera no lo sé, cada vez que te veía se me ocurrieron varios diseños, pero una voz me decía cual vestimenta seria indicada para esta noche –dijo Rarity, esto me extraño mucho, esta vestimenta está muy genial, pero que una voz le dijera que esta vestimenta era para mí me parecía extraño, pero mis pensamiento fueron interrumpidos por qué Kaiser y Xinder llegaron a la bottique

-hola Rarity, vengo por mi traje –dijo Kaiser un tanto serio

-ya está hecho cariño, pero cambia esa cara, que iras a una gala –dijo Rarity mientras que con su magia traía un traje de gala color azul y un vestido pequeño de color verde

-pues por eso tengo esa cara –dijo Kaiser

-pues no deberías –dijo Rarity entregándole el traje a Kaiser, en eso Kaiser ve mi traje y comenta

-¿enserio le pediste el traje de Alucard? –dijo Kaiser

-de hecho ella misma lo hizo sin que yo le dijera –dije mientras me veía en un espejo

-¿Quién ese Alucard? ¿Amigo suyo? –dijo Rarity

-nooo jamás –dijimos yo y Kaiser, sabemos que Alucard es un sujeto ficticio pero si existiera jamas desearía conocerlo

-bueno no importa, mejor vallan al castillo de Twilight y como caballeros ayúdenla en lo que necesite –dijo Rarity mientras que Xinder estaba probándose el vestido

-siii ya vamos –dijimos ambos, en eso Kaiser coloca una de sus manos en mi hombro e inmediatamente me tele transporto al castillo de Twilight

Dentro del castillo de Twilight

Twilight estaba organizando todo para que la gala del galope sea perfecto en su castillo ya que sería la primera gala de galope que estaría en su castillo, en eso aparezco enfrente de ella

-¡HOLA TWILIGHT! –grite en frente de Twilight y por respuesta recibí un golpe en la mejilla por Twilight que por el repentino saludo que le di su reflejos la obligo a golpearme

-¡NO VUELVAS HACER ESO! –grito Twilight muy enfadada

-lecc…lección aprendida –dije muy adolorido mientras estaba entremedio de dos paredes

Después de que sacara mi cabeza entre las paredes yo y Kaiser la ayudamos con lo que faltara y en menos de 1 hora el castillo completo estaba listo para la gala

Ya llegando la noche todos estaban en el castillo de Twilight, yo me encontraba en la barra de los grifos ya que hay tenían carne para servir

-si le parece más cómodo porque no le vendo mi restaurante, usted ya me pago la jubilación –dijo el dueño del restaurante donde comí carne por primera Vez

-noo mucho trabajo –dije mientras comía un pollo asado, no falta decir que cuando las chicas supieron que comía la mayoría se desmayaron y otras hicieron un fuerte para protegerse de mí, en eso Kirie (la madre de Button) apareció con un elegante vestido de una pieza de color blanco y me estaba abrazando hasta dejarme sin respirar, y efectivamente ella era la verdadera

-hola Nicolás ¿Cómo estás? –dijo Kirie

-bien, pero déjame respirar –dije con una voz chillona, al escuchar eso ella me soltó y solo podía respirar hondo para recuperar el aliento

-perdón heheh ¿oye cuando se estrenara la película que inventaste? –dijo Kirie

-pues esta noche y espero que la hagan llorar –dije con una sonrisa traviesa

-¿Por qué esperas eso? –dijo Kirie

-por una apuesta que le hice a Trixie –dije aumentando mi sonrisa

-una apuesta que perderás con la gran y poderosa Trixie –dijo Trixie apareciendo de repente con un vestido celeste, aunque debo admitirlo le queda bien, le hace perfecto a su figura y a sus…

-no…fuera…impulso de idiotez y pervertidas –dije mientras me daba cabezazos en la pared y las dos chicas me miraban como un loco

-emm bueno hablando de un tema parecido, ya estrenarán tu película y quieren que vallas para dar la presentación –dijo Trixie

-ok, bueno vámonos –dije mientras caminaba con ambas chicas

-oye Nicolás ¿te sentarías conmigo? –pregunto Kirie con un ligero rubor

-pues me gustaría pero no quiero ahogarme en lágrimas –dije mientras imaginaba como iba a terminar si se quedaría a ver la película, pero en eso me resbalo con una cascara de plátano que apareció de repente en el suelo, me estrelle en toda la cara

-¿estás bien? –pregunto Kirie, en eso miro adelante y veo a Trixie con una sonrisa burlona y ahora se quien fue la responsable

En la sala principal

Todos los invitados estaban sentados en una sillas y en frente de ellos estaban la pantalla para ver la película

-buenas noches mi nombre es Nicolás Benoit, creador de esta película, espero que les guste tanto como a mí y para las mujeres hay pañuelos debajo de sus asientos y para los hombres…salgan ahora o quédense, pero les aconsejo que se vallan –dije mientras indicaba a director que empieza a rodar la película, como costumbre nadie me escucha y todos los hombres se quedaron con su pareja mientras yo me iba a los jardines a pasar el rato…y preparar un bote para el mar de lágrimas, en el camino veo a Kaiser mirando por la ventana

-¿Qué pasa?... ¿te enteraste que Spike y Xinder están viendo el Titanic juntos? –dije sin pensar

-¡¿QUE ELLOS QUE?! –grito Kaiser con una vena roja

-naaa tranquilo era broma –dije tratando de calmarlo la verdad es que ellos quisieron ver la película, Xinder la quería ver por ser romántica y Spike por acompañar a Xinder y a Twilight

-menos mal… yo pensé que estarías viéndola –dijo Kaiser mientras miraba por la ventana

-decidi que no quiero morir ahogado en lágrimas hehhe, ¿pero tú que haces acá? –dije mientras miraba el patio del castillo

-estaba pensando en mi familia…debieron estar buscándome hasta el final de sus días…si pudiera le habría dejado una nota o decirles que estoy bien –dijo Kaiser mientras seguía mirando la ventana, ese mismo pensamiento tenía yo, mi familia debió estar buscándome por todos lados, los conozco bien y ellos estarían como locos buscándome por todas partes

-bueno, es algo que siempre me frustra, ellos debieron estar sumamente preocupados por nosotros…es algo que te hace sentir mal…muy mal –dije mientras seguía mirando por la ventana, un silencio se hizo presente pero el silencio fue interrumpido por alguien que se acercaba, al mirar atrás ambos vemos a Shining Armor

-¿Qué haces acá Shining? –dije con una ceja elevada

-pues…quise seguir tu concejo y mejor me fui, le dije a Candace que hablaría contigo para poder salir de ahí –dijo Shining

-te salvaste de morir ahogado –dije ya que él fue el único que me hizo caso

-prepárate para ganar un premio por la mejor película –dijo Kaiser en eso me rio ya que según como es esta época sería un éxito…esperen al ver cuando envié el guion de la película avatar

Después de tres horas

Dentro de esas tres horas Kaiser, Shining y yo estuvimos conversando en varios temas, luego como hombres siempre nos desafiábamos de todo tipo de desafíos de fuerza, al terminar nos dirigimos a la sala donde se estrenó la película

-valla, que noche, espero que les allá gustado la película –dije mientras caminaba con Kaiser y Shining

-si les gustara, y más a Xinder que le gusta este tipo de película –dijo Kaiser

-y Candace estará viéndola por más de 1 semana –dijo Shining mientras se imaginaba a su esposa encerrada en su habitación viendo la película una y otra vez

-siento que se me olvido algo –dije mientras ya estábamos enfrente de la puerta donde se encuentran todos viendo la película

-no lo sé, pero no debe ser importante –dijo Shining abriendo la puerta, pero al abrirla nos encontramos una gran ola de lágrimas que nos inundó a los tres, al salir a flote vemos a todos las mujeres y algunos hombres llorando, las Mane six lloraban sin parar, Rarity lloraba tanto que se le corría el maquillaje, Pinkie lloraba a mares y sus ojos parecían cascadas, Celestia, Luna, Fluttershy, Twilight y Trixie lloraban sin parar y ya tenían una montaña de pañuelos usados al lado suyo, también veo a Rainbow Dash, Gilda y Spite Fire llorando pero no tan exageradamente como las demás también veo a Fleur(usando un vestido largo color celeste claro) y a Kirie llorando mientras se abrazaban, aunque Fleur ya sabía lo que pasaba no pudo aguantar derramar en la escenas más tristes

-ahora sé que se me olvido…inflar un bote –dije mientras abrí la ventana para sacar toda lagrima que había

-¿y mi hermana? –dijo Kaiser buscando por todas partes, pero al verla llorando y abrazando a Spike se transformó en uno de sus monstruos e intento ir para allá, pero yo y Shining lo detuvimos a tiempo, en eso veo a Applejack viendo la película y si ella igual lloraba pero más calmada que las demás, en eso también veo a Vinyl y a Octavia llorando a mares mientras se abrazaban para consolarse

-¿creo que debí pensarla un poco antes de enviar el guion? –dije mientras miraba a Shining y a Kaiser

-¿tú crees? –dijeron ambos mientras consolaban a su esposa y su hermanas

Ya pasando los llantos todas las mujeres me reclamaron de por qué Jack debería morir, y yo solo respondí…para ganar una apuesta XDXD, Trixie no para de llorar por la escena, pero ya no importa ella perdió y tendrá una cita conmigo… Ha espero que los que me decían que nunca consiguiera una cita me vean en el otro mundo hahaha, bueno después recibí un gran aplauso de partes de todos por la excelente película que "hice", después le pediré perdón a los escritores y al director por tomar prestado la película pero necesito dinero y mucho ya que el trabajo de Applejack dan buena paga pero no tanto

Después de la película empezamos a celebrar el resto de la fiesta del galope…pero la verdad me estaba aburriendo esta fiesta es de gala y a mí me gusta cuando la fiesta tiene buena música, pero esta fiesta solo tiene música clásica…aunque debo admitir que Octavia toca muy bien su chelo, es más creo que ella si hace clases le iría muy bien

-¿Qué pasa compa? –dijo Vinyl estando a lado mío

-nada, solo que esta fiesta es la más aburrida, lenta, tediosa del mundo entero –dije mientras comía una pieza de carne

-pues acostúmbrate, así son siempre –dijo Vinyl

-no por mucho tiempo –dije mientras me comía el pedazo de carne y me dirigí hacia donde tocaba Octavia

-Nicolás ¿Qué haces? –dijo Octavia mientras para de tocar

-animar las cosas –dije mientras ya estaba arriba -¡MUY BIEN TODO EL MUNDO ATENCIÓN! –grite y todos me veían –muy bien saben que ya esta fiesta es la más p####ja del mundo y sé que la mayoría ya está igual que yo –dije mientras que lo que tienen la educación de etiqueta más elevada se alarmaron por la palabra que dije –es por eso que la animare un poco, y como sé que no les gustara el tipo de música que yo escucho mejor les canto algo romántico –dije mientras le susurro algo a Octavia y ella con su grupo empiezan a tocar

( _Tú me cambiaste la vida-rio roma)_

 _Fue un día como cualquiera, nunca olvidaré la fecha_

 _Coincidimos sin pensar en tiempo y en lugar_

 _Algo mágico pasó, tu sonrisa me atrapó_

 _Sin permiso me robaste el corazón_

 _Y así sin decirnos nada con una simple mirada comenzaba nuestro amor_

 _Tú me cambiaste la vida desde que llegaste a mí_

 _Eres el sol que ilumina todo mi existir_

 _Eres un sueño perfecto, todo lo encuentro en ti_

 _Tú me cambiaste la vida por ti es que he vuelto a creer_

 _Ahora sólo tus labios encienden mi piel_

 _Hoy ya no hay dudas aquí, el miedo se fue de mí_

 _Y todo gracias a ti_

 _Tan hermosa eres por fuera como nadie en la tierra_

 _Y en tu interior habita la nobleza y la bondad_

 _Hoy la palabra amor tiene otra dimensión_

 _Día y noche pido el cielo por los dos_

 _Ahora todo es tan claro es a ti a quien yo amo_

 _Me devolviste la ilusión_

 _Tú me cambiaste la vida desde que llegaste a mí_

 _Eres el sol que ilumina todo mi existir_

 _Eres un sueño perfecto, todo lo encuentro en ti_

 _Tú me cambiaste la vida por ti es que he vuelto a creer_

 _Ahora sólo tus labios encienden mi piel_

 _Hoy ya no hay dudas aquí, el miedo se fue de mí_

 _Y todo gracias a ti_

Después de terminar la canción veo que todas, pero todas las mujeres estaban con corazones en sus ojos y los hombres ya estaban planeando mi funeral y el líder de todos era Shining

-debo pensar antes de hacer las cosas –dije mientras ya tenía mis días contados si no pienso mejor, en eso veo a Spike y a Xinder bailando, no románticamente si no que bailaban como loco, pero eso le da lo mismo Kaiser

-¡QUE TE ESTOY VIENDO SPIKE… VEN AQUÍ AHORA MISMO! –grito Kaiser y Spike salió corriendo mientras lo seguía Kaiser

Ya en la cena

Todos estaban reunidos en una gran mesa y estaban comiendo…o así seria ya que todos estaban con la boca abierta ya que me estaban viendo comer…y yo devoraba lo que me ponían en el plato, el chef del restaurante de Grifinston estaba recibiendo una buena paga pero lo malo es que no para de cocinar, yo devoraba todo lo del palto en segundos, nadie comía ya que no podían procesar de cómo podría comer tanto

-ahhhh… ¿eehhhh? –dijo Celestia sin poder dejar de mirarme

-¿creo que come más que aquella vez? –dijo Gilda con los ojos bien abiertos

-¡TRAIGANME MAS COMIDA! –grite y volví al ataque

-nadie puede comer tanto –dijo Shining

-mira a mi hermano –dijo Xinder mientras comía una gemas, todos vieron a Kaiser y vieron que comía a la misma manera que yo lo hacia

-retiro lo dicho –dijo Shining, ya pasando los minutos Kaiser y yo teníamos una montaña de platos que llegaba al techo del castillo

-comieron para un ejército entero –dijo Fluttershy muy impresionada

-si pero un ejército de dragones –dijo SpiteFire

-¿oye, puedo comer dos más de lo mismo? –dije y en eso todos excepto Kaiser cayeron al suelo al estilo anime

-mejor descansa un poco –dijo Luna ya levantándose

-bueno, dicen que uno debe ser moderado para comer –dije y de nuevo todos cayeron al suelo al estilo anime

-Nicolás…lo sientes –dijo Kaiser levantándose

-si…como hace una hora…¡HAY ESTAS! –grite lanzando un golpe atrás mío, después se escucha que mi puño impacto con algo, en unos segundo aparece sombra con mi puño en su cara, el impacto fue tan grande que sombra salió disparado hacia el muro, en eso Kaiser y yo Salimos en siga de él, las princesa también iban pero luego vieron que volví y saque una manzana –para el camino –dije mientras me comía la manzana, todos volvieron a caer al estilo anime en el suelo

Mientras afuera

Sombra estaba en el patio mientras recuperaba las fuerzas y la concentración que perdió por el golpe

-¿Qué planeas sombra?, tu jamás atacarías solos al castillo de Twilight, aun sabiendo que estamos todos aquí –dije mientras caminaba hacia el

-tienes tanta razón –dijo Sombra y de repente aparecen Chrysalis, Nightmare moon, Tirek y Gloar

-esto será más complicado de lo que creí –dije mientras miraba el grupo, en eso Gloar hace unos movimientos raro y de la tierra surge una magia negra y luego la magia toma forma y al final ya habían como 200 soldados o mas

-muy complicado –dijo Kaiser, pero en eso varios soldados de Celestia y Luna preparándose para pelear, también veo algunas de mis amigas, excepto por Fluttershy y Kirie ya que estaba evacuando a todos los civiles

-por lo menos no tanto –dije, en eso Nightmare Moon voló hacia mi e intento atacarme, pero Gracias a que Luna hizo un campo de fuerza para protegerme, pero en ese momento Sombra apareció detrás mío y me dio una patada en loa espalda, mientras tanto Kaiser transformado en unos de sus monstruos que se parecía mucho a chimuelo, el dragón de la película "como entrenar a tu dragón", pero eso no me importa ya que estoy peleando con Sombra y Nightmare moon, en eso Luna va con Nightmare moon y empieza a pelea con ella, mientras tanto las demás de mis amigas estaban peleando con Tirek pero a distancia ya que no querían correr el riesgo de que le robe su magia, mientras tanto las que no estaban tan acostumbrados a pelear se encargaban de llevar a los civiles lo más lejos posible de la pelea, solo me concentraba en la pelea que tenía con sombra y quería terminar luego para ayudar a los demás, pero no podía usar toda mis fuerzas ya que esto le serviría a Turles para que regresara, durante la pela podía oír todo los gritos de dolor que hacían los ejércitos antes de que sean callados por siempre

-¿quieres ir por ellos?, no te lo permitiré –dijo Sombra mientras me aumentaba la tensión de como peleo, Sombra hace que valla con más fuerza de la que tenía pensado usar en esta batalla

Mientras tanto Kaiser ya usando la misma transformación le estaba causando varios problemas a Tirek

-maldito mocoso, ¿Qué eres? –dijo Tirek ya sudando

-soy el que te va derrotar Tirek –dijo Kaiser aun transformado y va directo hacia Tirek, este no logra hacer nada ya que recibió el golpe directo en su cara, luego káiser con su cola logra tomarlo del cuello y lo azota al suelo varias veces, Tirek logra salir del agarre y trata de golpearlo, pero Kaiser con una sola mano lo detiene, Tirek trata de hacer más fuerza pero Kaiser ni se inmuta

-m…maldito –dijo Tirek haciendo más fuerza pero no pasaba nada, en eso Kaiser deshace su transformación

-que lastima, no puedes hacer nada, no veo la intención de transformarme –dijo Kaiser soltando la mano de Tirek -¡GOLPE DEL ATORMENTADOR! –grito Kaiser dando un golpe a Tirek, pero Tirek en vez de ver un puño pequeño ve un gran puño con la velocidad de una bala de cañón, al tocar a Tirek causo una gran explosión y Kaiser ve a Tirek en el suelo –basura –dijo Kaiser mientras fue ayudar a la princesas

Gloar no era un centauro común y corriente, él puede usar magia…magia oscura y antigua y no debería tomarse a la ligera, es capaz de no solo crear soldados de oscuridad, si no que puede crear versiones oscuras de los demás, Celestia estaba peleando con él y parece que ambos tienen la misma fuerza y misma cantidad de magia…solo falta una cosa que determine el ganador…la experiencia, Gloar y Celestia usan sus mejores ataques en contra del otro, hasta círculos de magia que según en esta época son las más poderosa, rayos de magia, choque de magia, sonidos de golpes se escuchaban en los alrededores de la batalla, Celestia se veía totalmente agota mientras que Gloar fingía que también

-maldito…no permitiré que sigas dañando a mi reino –dijo Celestia dispuesta a no rendirse

-querrás decir mi futuro reino –dijo Gloar

-eso será cuando ya no respire –dijo Celestia

-esa es la idea –dijo Gloar y ambos volvieron al ataque Mientras tanto Luna y Nightmare Moon peleaban entre ellas ya que tenían un asunto pendiente y no eran las únicas también estaban Candace y Chrysalis, era un caos total todos peleaban, yo sigo peleando con sombra y tratando de alegar nuestra batalla a los del pueblo

-vamos pelea con toda tus fuerzas, ¡HAZLO! –grito Sombra

-si eso quieres…¡LO HARE! –grite mientras era rodeado por mi magia y Salí disparado hacia sombra y sin parar le doy varios golpes en la cara, estomago, torso, costillas, en todas partes lo golpeo y luego al final con todas mis fuerzas le doy un golpe en el estómago, el impacto fue tan grande que todo poniville lo escucho y los más pequeños hicieron señas de dolor por el pobre que recibió el golpe, sombra y yo nos quedamos quietos pero Sombra estaba con la boca abierta mientras escupía sangre, en eso Sombra empieza a retroceder mientras se tomaba el estomago

-espero que ya se vallan –dije esperando una respuestas, pero Sombra se limpió su boca con su mano y lo veía con ira

-¿sangre?, ¿mi propia sangre?...jamás te lo perdonare…jamás…jamás…¡JAMAS TE LO PERDONARE! –Grito Sombra ya dominado por la ira -¡AL DIABLO CON EL PLAN…AHORA MISMO CONVERTIRE TODO ESTE LUGAR EN POLVO! –grito Sombra saliendo disparado hacia el cielo

-¡¿QUE DIJISTE?! –grite muy asustado, en eso veo que también estaban Tirek aun mal herido y a Gloar

-¡SI PUEDES INTENTA ESQUIVARLO, PERO TE ADVIERTO QUE TODO SE DESTRUIRA! –grito sombra mientras preparaba un ataque y veo que era muy poderoso ya que fue rodeado por magia tan oscura como el lado oscuro de la luna y no era lo único ya que Tirek y Gloar lo imitaban, en eso veo a todos muy asustados y a Celestia muy lastimada

-debemos evacuar a todos –dijo Celestia muy agotada, pero yo no la escuche…nadie lastima a mis amigos y sale ileso

-¡NICOLAS ESCUCHA! –grito Kaiser, pero yo no le respondí, en eso fui rodeado por mi magia y extendí mis brazos hacia los lados mientras gritaba, y de repente la aura verde de mi magia creció mas y junte mis manos en la dirección donde estaban los tres malditos

-¡SOMBRA, GLOAR, TIREK, ESPEREN ESTAMOS AQUÍ! –gritaron Nightmare Moon y Chrysalis

-esa pose…esa cantidad de magia… ¿acaso lo usara?...¡NICOLAS, ¿DE VERDAD PLANEAS USAR ESA TECNICA?! –grito Kaiser, el grito que hice mientras aumentaba mi magia era la respuesta que confirmo que yo lo iba hacer -¡CORRAN, CORRAN TODOS! –grito Kaiser y todos empezaron a correr

-¡ESTO ES GENIAL! –dijo Vinyl mientras era empujado por Octavia

-¡DEJA DE ARMIRAR Y CORRE! –grito Octavia mientras seguía empujando a Vinyl, los cuatros aumentábamos el poder ataque, mi manos seguían junta y de repente aparece una bola de magia pero cada vez que aparecía se escuchaba un enorme estruendo, era como si miles de rayos chocaban entre ellos, y de repente todo el suelo empezó a temblar y nadie podía mantenerse en pie

-¡CONVIERTE EN POLVO! –gritaron Gloar, Tirek y Sombra lanzando sus ataques y combinándolos

-¡FINAL FLASH! –grite mientras lanzaba el ataque, el ataque era muy poderos que el lugar donde estaba parado se destrozó por completo, ambos ataques chocaron entre sí pero ninguno seguía avanzando, los cuatros estábamos haciendo un gran esfuerzo para que nuestros ataques sigan avanzando, todos veían con la boca abierta, en eso Kaiser fue a cierta distancia y con su golpe del atormentador impacto hacia Gloar, esto basto para que Gloar se distrajera y que mi ataque ganara e impacto con los tres sujetos y una gran destello se hizo presente mientras que todos eran cegados, excepto Vinyl por sus lente y Pinkie ya que tenía lentes de 3D

Después del destello apareció Sombra, Tirek y Gloar muy heridos…tanto que Sombra había perdió sus piernas y su brazo izquierdo, Gloar estaba herido pero no de gravedad, Tirek estaba con un brazo totalmente ensangrentado, mientras que yo estaba muy agotado, el final Flash fue poderoso para evitar que ese ataque y lograr dañar a eso tres tipos… pero el único problema es que ya no tengo magia, gaste toda para ese ataque, lo único que me queda es pelear a mano como hombre…o corcel, pero sabía que no dudaría mucho así…ahora veo que sombra recupero sus partes con su magia de sombras

-r…rayos –dije mientras recuperaba el aliento, en eso los tres bajaron hasta estar varios metros delante mio

-debo decir…que de verdad nunca pensé en que harías un ataque de esta magnitud –dijo Gloar

-hehehe ni yo mismo m la creí –dije con una sonrisa, en eso aparece al lado mío Kaiser y las princesas

-idiota, que pasaría si no controlabas el final flash –dijo Kaiser

-no lo sé, creo que fue una mala idea, pero por lo menos protegí al pueblo de ser destruido –dije mientras hacia un gran esfuerzo para mantenerme en pie

-ve a descansar, aremos lo posible para que se larguen –dijo Luna

-¡NICOLAS POR AQUÍ! –me grito Fluttershy para que valla con ella

-¡NO TE METAS! –grito Gloar lanzando un rayo de magia hacia ella, por suerte ella por el miedo se agacho pero no tanto tiempo ya que una de sus alas fue impactada por el rayo, lo siguiente que oí fue el grito de dolor de Fluttershy y vi la sangre de su ala manchando el piso, sus amigas al ver eso fueron a su ayuda

-¡MALDITOS DESGRACIADOS! –grito Kaiser transformándose en unos de sus monstruos, yo solo me quede mirando y procesando lo que había ocurrido…ese maldito…ese maldito…ese maldito…había atacado a Fluttershy…ella no estaba en esta pelea…no estaba peleando y ese maldito desgraciado se atrevió a atacarla

-¡MALDITOS, NOSOTRAS ESTABAMOS AQUÍ ABAJO E IGUAL LANZARON ESAS TECNICAS! –gritaron Chrysalis y Nightmare Moon muy enojadas

-eso les pasa por no ser tan rápidas –dijo Gloar

-¿Por qué? –dije y todos me veían -¿Por qué la atacaste? –dije mientras miraba a Fluttershy mientras era atendida por sus amigas

-porque si –dijo Gloar, eso es todo lo que necesitaba escuchar

-jamás te lo perdonare…jamás te lo perdonare…por que….por qué…¡POR QUE ERES UNA BASURA! –grite con ira mientras una gran onda de viento apareció y varios relámpagos caían atrás mío

-¿pero qué rayos? –dijo Chrysalis mientras trataba de mantenerse en pie, en so mi brazo empezó a cambiar de color a uno totalmente negro y así sigue hasta llegar que mi cuerpo quede totalmente de color negro, todos me veian con la boca hasta el suelo y vieron que yo seguía mirando a Gloar

-¿con que este es tu transformación Nighmare que me dijo Nightmare Moon?...no eres la gran cosa –dijo Gloar con una sonrisa confiada –sé que gastaste toda tu magia, ahora yo soy más poderoso que tu –dijo Gloar, en eso mi Cuerpo volvió a la normalidad, pero mi piel se puso un poco más pálida, mi cabello crecio y mis ojos tenían un color tan rojo como la sangre misma, aun mantengo mi ropa pero en mis guantes apareció unos dibujos extraños

-tanto alboroto para nada –dijo Nightmare Moon

- _"no, esto no era para nada, esta sensación es muy oscura y muy asquerosa"_ –pensó Kaiser mientras volvía a la normalidad, en eso Nightmare Moon fue volando hacia mí para atacarme pero antes de que me tocara ella se detiene, ella ve directamente mis ojos y trata de mover un musculo pero nada, no se podía mover, en eso Nightmare Moon cae al suelo mientras estaba temblando, ella la misma pesadilla, la poderosa Nightmare Moon estaba temblando, en eso camino dejando a Nightmare Moon atrás mientras seguía temblando de miedo, estoy enfrente de Kaiser y pongo dos dedos en frente de sus ojos, los ojos de Kaiser cambiaron a unos ojos rojos y de inmediato dibuja algo en unos papeles y me los entrega, luego de tomar los dibujos sonrio y saco dos pistolas, luego dejo a Kaiser atrás mientras avanzaba

 **Aquí empieza lo sangriento así que les sugiero que si son de público sensible mejo salte esta parte**

-¿Qué paso? –dijo Kaiser

-¿no viste lo que paso? –dijo Luna

-pues no –dijo Kaiser

Mientras tanto yo seguía caminando hasta estar solo unos 5 metros de los villanos

-¿quieres pelear mocoso? –dijo Sombra

-claro –dije pero mi voz se volvió más profunda

-ja ¿y planeas tener una pela con nosotros?, si yo solo puedo derrotarte sin problemas –dijo Gloar

-pues inténtalo –dije mientras apuntaba mis pistolas y empecé a disparar

-¿Dónde rayos saco esas pistolas? –dijo Kaiser mientras veía como empecé a disparar a los villanos

-tú se la diste –dijo Celestia

-yo nunca les di esas pistolas –dijo Kaiser

-pues sí, él te puso dos dedos enfrente y empezaste a dibujar, el tomo el dibujo y salieron esas cosas –dijo Luna

-¿no lo recuerdo? –dijo Kaiser, pero en eso todos los villanos me lanzaron varios rayos de magia que terminaron por atravesarme, mi cuerpo cayó al suelo mientras la sangre aumentaba

-problema solucionado –dijo Gloar, Los demás estaban preparados para atacarlos, pero me levanto aun con los agujeros en mi cuerpo y poco a poco la sangre volvió a mi cuerpo

-¿Qué rayos? –dijo Chrysalis un poco asustada por lo que vio

- **hehehehe ¿Cuál era tu nombre?** –dije mientras mis heridas se cerraban

-Gloar –dijo Gloar

-Gloar…te veo como una especie mejor de lo que pensé, me presentare –dije mientras mostraba una sonrisa y todos ven que todos mis dientes son colmillos

-eres Nicolás, ya no los dijiste –dijo Chrysalis un poco asusta

- **nooo ya no soy el…mi nombre Alucard** –dije mientras movía mis mano – **liberar el hechizo limitador de contención número tres, dos y uno** –dije mientras que el circulo de mis guantes brillaban – **verificando el reconocimiento para situación A, activación de Cromwell** –dije mientras ponía mis manos en frente y con mis dedos formaba un cuadrado, mi cuerpo se volvió totalmente oscuro y de repente aparecieron varios ojos rojos en la oscuridad de mi cuerpo – **iniciando la cancelación del limitador del poder hasta que el enemigo sea callado eternamente** –dije mientras veía a Gloar – **y ahora Gloar, te enseñare como peleo…¡COMO PELEA UN VAMPIRO!** –grite mientras que mi cuerpo fue remplazado por una nube de oscuridad con varios ojos y tomo la forma de la cabeza de un perro y también en el suelo habían varios insectos que salían de la oscuridad, la nube se acercó tan rápidamente a Gloar que no tuvo tiempo en evitar el ataque, la nube con forma de perro literalmente arranco la pierna de Gloar, Gloar grito de dolor mientras que su sangre salía sin control, luego el perro volvió a morder la otra pierna de Gloar aumentan la sangre en el piso, Chrysalis cayo de rodillas al suelo mientras temblaba por la escena, Sombra y Tirek solo me veían con ira

-¡QUE COSA ERES TU! –grito Gloar muy adolorido, en eso la nube volvió a tener mi forma y aparecí con una sonrisa mientras tenía sus piernas en mi mano

 **-¿Qué pasa?, dijiste que tenía más poderes que yo, entonces invoca a tus demonios, regenera tus piernas y levántate…la noche recién empieza, rápido, rápido, rápido (en eso destruyo sus piernas), jamás me divertí tanto…¡RAPIDO, RAPIDO, RAPIDO!** –dije mientras esperaba que pudiera levantarse y divertirme con el

-¡ERES UN MOSNTRUO! –grito Gloar, yo perdí mi sonrisa mientras que los insectos se iban

-ya veo…eres como los otros, eres un inútil –dije con ira

-cállate, eres una marioneta de las princesas, debes unirte con tu… -dijo Gloar

-¡CALLATE!, solo sirves como comida de perro –grite mientras miraba a Gloar, en eso la mitad de mi cuerpo se volvió a tener la forma de un perro, el perro solo avanzo y se comió a Gloar de una sola mordida, la sangre de Gloar estaba en el suelo, todos estaban muy asustados por lo que vieron, luego la sangre de Gloar era absorbida en mi cuerpo hasta dejar limpio el piso, luego miro a Nightmare Moon –oye Nightmare Moon –dije y ella aun temblando me miro –hehe bienvenida a tu pesadilla –dije y desaparezco a la vista de todos

-¿don…donde esta? –dijo Nightmare Moon

-¡IDIOTA, ESTA DETRÁS DE TI! –grito Tirek, en eso Nightmare Moon giro su cabeza y me vio atrás suyo, luego tomo tu cabeza y la corro un lado y de repente mordí su cuello, ella gritaba de dolor por la mordida, pero luego me separo de ella y cae inconsciente al suelo, luego vuelvo desaparecer para volver aparecer atrás de Chrysalis y le clave mis dientes en su cuello para luego soltarla y que Chrysalis quede inconsciente en el suelo, yo me gire y vi a sombra y a Tirek

– **listos para el baile** **hahahahahaha** –dije mientras sacaba mis pistolas con una sonrisa macabra, en eso Tirek y Sombra huyeron dejando a Nightmare Moon y Chrysalis a su suerte

-¿Nicolás? –pregunto Candace mientras se acercaba a mí, en eso miro a Candace mientras mantenía la sonrisa macabra, todos los soldados que quedaban se pusieron en guardia en frente de las princesas yo solo rio y desaparezco y vuelvo aparecer enfrente de ellas

-¿dijiste que te llamabas Alucard? –dijo Celestia un poco temerosa por mi nueva apariencia, yo solo alzo las manos y las bajo lentamente, pero al hacerlo también estaba bajando la luna, y sube el sol

-bueno…es el nombre que me puso tu madre –dije mientras la luz del sol me cubría, pero al hacerlo mi forma vuelve a la normalidad, en eso veo que todos me ven con la boca abierta-¿Qué paso?, ¿Dónde están sombra, Tirek y Gloar?, ¿Qué les paso a Nightmare Moon y Chrysalis? –dije mientras miraba por todos lados

-¿no recuerdas nada? –dijo Applejack

-pues no –dije aun confundido

-¿qué es lo último que recuerdas? –dijo Rainbow

-pues vi a Fluttershy herida por Groar, sentí rabia, ira y frustración por no defenderla –dije mientras apretaba mis puños y Fluttershy se ponía roja por la forma que hablaba –debe pagar ese malnacido, la próxima vez que lo vea no tendrá ningún hueso sano –dije con ira

-será mejor que te cuente to, pero antes, será mejor que las llevemos al hospital y que respondan una cuantas preguntas –dijo Kaiser mientras indicaban a Nightmare Moon y a Chrysalis, yo camino hacia ellas pero luego me fijo que todos me dejaban el paso muy asustados

-¿Qué demonios paso? –dije mientras seguía caminando

 **Continuara**

 **Espero que les alla gustado y me dicen que si estuve un poco mal por la partel gore**

 **Nos leemos luego YA-HA**


	9. Chapter 9

¿Soy el Alicornio legendario?

 **Music Be Survivor - ZZ Lyrics**

 _Kanjita you niyattetaina_

 _Taishitamonjanaize right now_

 _Kankiwamattekazashita my hands_

 _Kanshou babe be survivor_

 _(Se me ve en el Castillo de poniville viendo todo el pueblo con una cara seria pero en eso me agarra Pinkie con una sonrisa y yo le sigo y todas las chicas me ven con una sonrisa y yo levanto mi puño con una sonrisa)_

 _Nannokanjoumonai you ni_

 _kizutsukeatteikudoushi_

 _Tadarisouippo de mochikazukuyou ni hibisakuworoushi_

 _(Estoy corriendo con Gilda, SpiteFire y Rainbow con mis piernas cubiertas de magia, luego se me ve compartiendo momentos divertidos con mis amigas, se me ve riendo junto con Rainbow por hacer bromas, luego se me ve junto con Fluttershy y Discord tomando un te relajante, luego con Trixie y yo trabajando en la granja mientras que en el fondo la abuela Smith estaba preparando un vestido de novia para Applejack y ella le gritaba con la cara roja)_

 _Nanigaseikaikanantesa_

 _Luego se me ve junto con Luna y Celestia escuchando un aburrido reunión pero lo mejoro lanzando pintura verde a los nobles y salgo corriendo de ahí mientras las princesas y yo nos reímos de ellos_

 _shittakocchanaizesekkaku_

 _(Luego se me caminando con Rarity hacia su Botique mientras me hacía varios diseños y me obligaba a ponérmelos y luego se me ve entrenando con Shining y Candace le decia que no fuera tan bruto)_

 _hirogarumichi ha meikakushinjitena dream maker_

 _(De pronto el cielo se oscurece y todos veíamos arriba algunos estaban con la cara asustada pero otros con cara seria_

 _Na, nagen no kai?_

 _(Entre las nubes aparece Tirek, Nightmare Moon, Chrysalis, Sombra y Groar con una sonrisa)_

 _Saken no kai?_

 _(Todos estaban preparados para la pelea)_

 _Shimeiwokanjiteru_

 _(Yo solo doy una sonrisa y me cubro de magia y salgo volando hacia ellos)_

 _Love for life, drive for light_

 _gunjoiro no sora_

 _Cry for fight, smile for bright_

 _kirisaitekouna_

 _Love for life, drive for light_

 _asugamiesou da_

 _Cry for fight, smile for bright_

 _Shaking, shaking, shaking, shaking your heads_

 _(Todos empiezan a pelear, yo peleaba con Tirek y sombra, Celestia y Twilight pelaban con Groar, Nightmare Moon peleaba con Luna y Chrysalis y Candace peleaban pero la diferencia es que ellas pelaban jalándose el pelo o arañándose, Tirek y sombra intentan golpearme pero lo esquivo y le doy un golpe que los manda al suelo provocando que salga polvo aterrizo y solo veo a Tirek, atrásmio estaba sombra preparando un ataque traicionero)_

 _Kanjita you niyattetaina_

 _Taishitamonjanaize right now_

 _Kankiwamattekazashita my hands_

 _Kanshou babe be survivor_

 _Kanjita you niyattetaina_

 _Taishitamonjanaize right now_

 _Kankiwamattekazashita my hands_

 _Kanshou babe be survivor_

 _(antes de que sombra me lanzara el ataque Kaiser lo recibe con un golpe sorpresa, el viste como la de yashiro de kof pero la chaqueta es azul rey y pantalón negro, todos mirábamos al poni pero en eso se me acerca y de su chaqueta saca un cartel de la película que envié, en eso me reclama con una cara cómica mientras que yo solo me reí nerviosamente en eso Tirek de un rápido movimiento absorbe la magia de todos alrededor, con una mano Tirek nos desafía a mí y al poni que vengamos para pelear, en eso ambos empezamos a gritar y una corriente de humo nos cubrió Tirek sonríe y del humo se ven dos ojos totalmente rojo y dos ojos totalmente verdes y aparecen dos sonrisas con los dientes afilados)_

 **Saga de Equestria: descubrimientos**

 **Capítulo 9: Mi otro rostro, ¿nuevas aliadas?**

Ya llevando a Chrysalis y Nightmare Moon a una sala para que descansaran, las chicas y Kaiser me explicaron lo que paso después de estallar mi furia

-¿están de broma? –dije sin poder ninguna palabra de lo que me dijeron

-¿tenemos cara de bromear querido? –dijo Rarity

-¿pero cómo rayos me pude convertir en Alucard?, que por cierto no me quejo es genial y todo pero no me lo creo –dije mientras miraba a Chrysalis y Nightmare Moon inconscientes

-pues eso paso, todas lo vimos –dijo Applejack

-es imposible ser Alucard, para eso necesito ser un vampiro –dije mientras seguía negándolo

-que terco eres –dijo Kaiser

-mira quien habla hermano –dijo Xinder mientras se frotaba los ojos y bostezaba

-mejor ve a dormir, estas cansada…igual que el –dijo Kaiser apuntando a Spike que se quedó dormido, yo ya decidí irme donde Zecora, si alguien sabe que me pasaba era ella, camine hasta la puerta y al abrirla Kirire me abrazo muy fuerte, con eso no tengo problema el problema es que tengo sus pechos en mi rostro mientras me abrazaba

-¿estás bien Nicolás, te duele algo, necesitas que te cuide? –dijo Kirie muy preocupada, pero lo último lo dijo con un tono coqueto

-estoy bien, deja de abrazarme tan fuerte –dije mientras separaba mi cara de sus pechos y veo atrás y veo a todas mis amigas con un gesto de molestia pero a Rainbow la veo mientras se cubría sus pechos -¿Qué les pasa? –dije muy confundido

-nada, pero ¿Qué haremos con ellas? –dijo Twilight

-¡MANDALAS A LA LUNA! –gritaron Luna y Candace muy molesta

-oye, no debemos ser tan drásticos, digo sé que hicieron algo malo… muy malo pero todos merecen una segunda oportunidad ¿verdad? –dije con una sonrisa

-¡NOOO! –gritaron Candace y Luna muy molestas

-si me permiten que yo me encargue de ellas les dejare participar en mi siguiente película –dije

-se pueden quedar –dijeron Candace y Luna muy felices

-claro cuando les conviene –dijo Vinyl en un susurro, pero las princesas del amor y de la noche la miraron con una cara de muerte y Vinyl se escondió detrás de Octavia

-no me uses de escudo –dijo Octavia

-bueno, yo me voy con Zecora ya que ella debe saber que me pasa o quien se supone quien es Alucard –dije mientras caminaba hacia la puerta

-¿no vas a usar la tele transportación? –dijo Fluttershy y veo que una de sus alas estaban vendadas por el ataque de Gloar

-pues, por el Final Flash agote toda mi magia –dije mientras miraba por otro lado, la verdad es que me siento culpable por no poder defenderla

-pues en eso la gran y poderosa Trixie te ayudara –dijo Trixie

-pero antes tengo que darte algo –dijo Celestia, en eso recibo un coscorrón en mi cabeza

-auch ¿Por qué fue eso? –dije un poco adolorido

-eso fue por hacer este tipo de magia tan peligrosa, casi destruyes todo Poniville –dijo Celestia muy molesta

-pues… lo siento pero era lo único que pude hacer –dije pero la verdad pude haber hecho algo menos peligroso, pero al ver a Celestia lastimada por Gloar no me controle

-está bien, pero no vuelvas a usar ese ataque, puedes lastimarte –dijo Celestia muy preocupada

-bueno ya, no lo are… si no es necesario –dije pero lo último lo dije en un susurro, en eso Trixie se acercó a mí y toco mi hombro

-vámonos ya –dijo Trixie iluminando su cuerno

-más tarde paga la apuesta –dije con una sonrisa

-¿Cuál apuesta? –pregunto Twilight

-que si lloraba por la película que hice, saldría en una cita –dije mientras sonreía

-¡¿QUE COSA?! –gritaron todas, antes de decir algo, Trixie ya se había tele transportado hacia la casa de Zecora

-" _no se me adelantara"_ –pensó Kirie mientras mordía un pañuelo por celos

Afuera de la casa de Zecora

Trixie y yo aparecimos afuera de la casa de Zecora y de repente Trixie me da un buen golpe en la cara

-¡IDIOTA, NO DEBISTE DECIRLES ESO! –grito Trixie muy enfadada y me seguía golpeando hasta que se canso

-para ser mujer… golpeas como hombre –dije y me volvió a golpear

-idiota –dijo Trixie y desapareció

-enojona –dije muy molesto, en eso toco la puerta de Zecora y sale Zecora

-hola Zecora, sé que es muy temprano, pero necesito que me ayudes con algo –dije

-pues pasa, ¿en qué te puedo ayudar? –dijo Zecora permitiéndome entrara

Después de contar la historia

-y por eso estoy aquí –dije mientras estaba sentado en una silla

-valla, esto es muy serio –dijo Zecora mientras tenía una dedo debajo de su mentón

-¿tienes alguna idea de lo que puede ser ese tal Alucard? –dije

-pues no, pero tengo algo que te puede servir –dijo Zecora entrando a un cuarto, a los poco minutos ella traía un enorme espejo antiguo

-¿Qué es eso? –dije muy confundido

-es el espejo de las mil caras, el que se ve reflejado en esto vera su verdadero yo, tal vez te ayude –dijo Zecora, en eso me paro enfrente del espejo y veo que mi reflejo es el mismo de siempre

-lo sabía, debió ser una alucinación de las chicas –dije muy serio, en eso en el reflejo aparecen 3 sombras atrás mío, y una de las sombras se transformó en Alucard y las otras se mantuvieron igual

-hola –dijo el reflejo de Alucard

-ok, era cierto lo que me dijeron –dije un poco asustado y no era el único ya que Zecora estaba un poco asustada por la presencia de Alucard en el espejo

-¿así que lo que paso ayer era cierto? –dije mientras miraba el reflejo de Alucard

-así es, me alegra haber salido después de tanto tiempo –dijo Alucard mientras sonreía

-bien, ¿Qué eres y como estas dentro de mí? –dije mientras me sentía extraño por hablar con un reflejo mio

-soy Alucard, el rey de los vampiros y creación de Turles –dijo Alucard, ya esto se puso más raro de lo que ya era

-¿Cómo que eras la creación de Turles? –dije un poco impresionado… que digo estoy totalmente impresionado

-pues veras, hace ya miles de años Turles se encargaba de crear monstruos tan horribles como física y mentalmente para que su dominio estuviera intacta, pero aquel Alicornio se interpuso –dijo Alucard

-¿te refieres al Alicornio legendario que derroto a Turles hace ya miles de años atrás? –dijo Zecora mientras que yo trataba de procesar todo lo que pasaba

-sí, ese Alicornio que primero derroto a mis compañeros, luego vino por mí, peleamos con todas nuestras fuerzas pero él me derroto, al derrotarme deduje que el sería el más indicado para no desperdiciar mis habilidades, así que puse mi alma en su cuerpo y el la controlaría, la madre de las princesas me llamo Alucard, al final me quede con ese nombre ya que Turles, no les ponía nombre a sus creaciones –dijo Alucard

-espera ¿entonces por qué estas dentro de mí? –dije más confundido que nunca

-es porque tú obtienes el poder de ese Alicornio, y como tú lo tienes también obtienes mis habilidades –dijo Alucard

-… genial –dije con una sonrisa

-pero te advierto, no te enfurezcas ni permitas que lleguen a tu limite, porque si eso pasa, tu conciencia se perderá para siempre y yo tomare el control –dijo Alucard antes de desaparecer del espejo e igual que las otras sombras

-eso fue… interesante de ver –dijo Zecora

-más que interesante… creo que es genial –dije con una sonrisa

-veo que te emocionas por esto –dijo Zecora

-pues claro, si me imagino que este Alucard es el mismo en el que pienso, entonces poder hacer esto –dije mientras empecé a correr hacia la muralla y al final termine con estrellándome en la muralla –vale…creo que no es el mismo Alucard que yo pensé –dije mientras caía en el suelo

-si que eres un poco raro –dijo Zecora al mirar lo que hice

-sii algo –dije mientras me paraba, pero luego veo que Zecora estaba cerca de mi… muy cerca de mi –emmm bueno, gracias por la ayuda mejor me voy –dije caminando hacia la puerta pero Zecora se me tira encima

-no otra vez –dije mientras que Zecora me empezó a besar

-si otra vez –dijo Zecora besándome los labios… qué más da si no puedes con ellos úneteles

 **Escena para mayores**

Mejor me dejo de quejarme y le sigo el juego, yo empiezo a devolver el beso mientras pongo mis manos sobre su cintura, en eso Zecora empieza a quitarme todo mi ropa de la parte de arriba, ya con mi torso totalmente descubierto, ella se sienta en mi cintura y se saca su ropa de piel de la parte de arriba permitiéndome ver sus pechos de copa C

-¿te gusta lo que ves? –dijo Zecora mientras volvía acostarse encima de mí y empezó a moverse hacia delante y hacia atrás haciendo que sus pechos se muevan en mi torso, yo sin permiso le agarro su trasero con mis manos y la muevo hacia delante y ella queda sentada en mi estómago, pero esto provoco que sus pechos estén cerca de mi cara, yo aprovecho y empiezo morder sus pezones con fuerza, causando que Zecora empiece a gemir de placer y yo para aumentar su placer le meto la mano debajo de su falda y le metí tres dedos dentro de su vagina y empecé a moverlos muy velozmente, esto ocasionó que Zecora dieron unos leves gritos de placer, pero la calle ya que empecé a besarla metiendo mi lengua dentro de su boca, poco a poco aumente la velocidad de mis dedos pero ya no quise hacer eso, yo quería terminar lo que empezamos en el hospital, así que de sorpresa tomo a Zecora y termino encima de ella separo sus piernas y entro mi pene dentro de ella, y para que no gritara inmediatamente, empecé a moverme lentamente, Zecora hubiera gritado pero el beso que le di no lo permitía, en un momento separe mis labios a los de ella pero solo para recuperar aire y la volví a besar, en eso la tomo y la elevo al aire, Zecora para no caerse cruzo sus piernas en mi cintura, en eso la apoyo en la pared de su casa, solo separaba mis labios de los suyos para tomar aire, no para de mover mis caderas, esa sensación era increíble, no sé qué me pasaba pero no quería detenerme, volví a tomar a Zecora y camine hasta una mesa, tire todo lo que había y la puse arriba de ella, no me detenía, seguía moviendo mis caderas y besando salvajemente, Zecora trataba de tomar todo el aire que podía cuando yo separaba mis labios de los suyos que no era muy frecuente, ya pasando unas cuantas horas y terminando en diferente posiciones, Zecora esta acostada de lado mientras que yo levantaba una de sus piernas al aire y seguía metiendo mi pene salvajemente dentro su vagina, Zecora se había corrido como una 4 veces y yo ninguna, pero ese punto no me hizo detener lo que estábamos haciendo y como no escuche ninguna queja de ella así que continúe, pronto sentí que ya estaba a punto de terminar así antes de terminar saque mi pene termine de correrme en el piso y un poco de semen cayo en la pierna derecha de Zecora, pero al hacer eso termine mordiendo el cuello de Zecora, al ver lo que hice quise discúlpame pero me fije que ella estaba totalmente agotada y se quedó dormida

-¿creo que me pase?... no puedo dejarla así, veamos si esto funciona –dije mientras colocaba mi mano en la cabeza de Zecora, en eso mi cuerno se ilumina y apare ropa que cubre a Zecora

-por lo menos debo llevarla a su cama –dije ya tomando a Zecora en forma nupcial y la acosté en su cama y sin hacer ningún ruido me fui de su casa, para ser sincero no me imagine que terminaría en esta situación, si estuviera en mi época esto se consideraría zoofilia… me alegra estar en este mundo

Ya de vuelta en poniville

Estaba caminando por las calles mientras que todos me veían, algunos con cierta admiración y otros con temor, sinceramente no los culpo ya que la mayoría debieron haberse asustado por el Final Flash o por que vieron a Alucard literalmente devorando a Gloar, pero antes de que siga pensando en ese tema, veo a una mujer de cabello azul con una camisa verde y una falda blanca larga, y veo que es de color naranja como Applejack

-hola ¿Qué deseas? –dije, ese comentario hizo que la poni se asustara y al dar vuelta veo algo que jamas eh visto en esta vida… seguro que los hombres ya me hubieran matado por ver esas… cosas

-heheh perdón, lo que pasa es que me dijeron que aquí vivía el… -dijo la pony con los ojos cerrados pero al abrirlo me vio muy sorprendida, antes de que unos de los dos hablara mis malas se extendieron al máximo, creo que me emocione al ver los enormes pechos de aquella poni

-odio mis alas –dije muy molesto

-no lo puedo creer… tuu eres –dijo la poni, pero antes de que dijera algo más le tape la boca con mis manos

-si soy el Alicornio Legendario todo poderoso bla bla bla –dije un tanto molesto, ya que me tratan como si fuera una celebridad, solo soy alguien común y corriente… eso si quitamos que soy más fuerte, me robo los ataques de los personajes de animes, que hay una cebra que quería violarme y resulto al revés, soy como cualquier persona… o en este poni… quitando esos puntos –solo te pido que no me trates como celebridad –dije mientras le quitaba mi mano de su boca

-pues eso será difícil señor, pero lo intentare señor… -dijo la poni esperando mi nombre

-Nicolás… Nicolás Benoit, ¿y su nombre? –dije mientras trataba de despejar la mente en la pregunta de ¡¿COMO RAYOS SU CAMISA PUEDE SOPORTAR ESOS TAMAÑOS?!

-mi nombre es Milky Way –dijo Milky

-bueno y me ¿podría decir la razón de su visita? –dije con interés

-pues vengo a decirle que habrá una fiesta en este pueblo y la alcaldesa Mare me pidió que si usted no tiene ningún problema ¿podría cantar? –dijo Milky

-pues dígale que no tengo ningún problema –dije con una sonrisa

-pues gracias y nos veremos luego ya que tengo cosas que hacer –dijo Milky dándose vuelta y empezó a caminar, pero yo inconscientemente baje la mirada donde podía ver su tra….

-¡NO FUERA, IMPULSO DE IDIOTES Y PERVERSIÓN! –grite mientras chocaba mi cabeza en la puerta de mi casa, desde que estoy en este mundo me volví mas pervertido de lo que ya era, necesito despejar mi mente, antes de que volviera a pensar en otra cosa veo que una parte del castillo estallo –ok ya deben haber despertado y Candace está peleando con Chrysalis Y Luna debe a verse peleado con Nightmare Moon –dije mientras que empece a correr hacia el castillo

Al llegar

-ya me lo suponía –dije mientras veía literalmente una pelea de niñas inmaduras -¡MUY BIEN, LAS CUATROS YA PAREN DE UNA JODIDA VEZ! –grite a mas no poder, pero ese grito no fue normal ya según Celestia esa tipo de voz es la voz real que usan a veces las princesas, pero eso basto para que ellas pararen –muy bien Chrysalis y Nightmare Moon nosotros hablaremos a solas, el resto tiene hasta la cuenta de 3 antes de que reconsidere hacer la película Saw –dije

-¿Qué es eso? –pregunto Fluttershy

-una película psicóloga, con sangre a montón, muertos y cosas que en este mundo no debe ver –dije y antes de que empezará a contar todos se fueron de la habitación

-muy bien hablaremos –dije

-no tenemos que hablar contigo, solo una pregunta ¿Por qué nos mordiste? –dijo Chrysalis frotándose el cuello

-a… bueno es que… -dije muy nervioso, no había pensado en esa pregunta, y dije lo primero que se me vino en la mente -… bueno… es que la maldije –dije y en eso me quería dar un golpe en la cara por esa respuesta

-¿nos maldijiste? –dijo Nightmare Moon

-ehhh si, lo que pasa es que quería hablar con ustedes si querían unirse con nosotros –dije con una sonrisa nervios, un incómodo silencio se hizo presente pero ese momento fue interrumpido por las carcajadas de Chrysalis y Nightmare Moon

-hahaha, ¿hablas en serio?, nunca conocí a alguien tan gracioso como tú –dijo Chrysalis sin para de reir

-enserio, no esperaras que nos unamos a ti, te lo diré ahora, es imposible que derrotes al amo Turles, con lo que vi anoche, perderás si Turles solo usa el 15% de su poder –dijo Nighmare Moon, por fuera podían verme serio, pero por dentro me moría de miedo, ni siquiera con todas mis fuerzas podre derrotar ni siquiera tocar a Turles, en eso Nightmare Moon y Chrysalis se dirigen a la ventana

-oigan ¿A dónde van? –dije con un tono demandante

-pues nos iremos, no tenemos nada que hacer –dijo Chrysalis y ambas estaban a punto de volar hacia la ventana

-la maldición que les puse es que si se alejan de mi pueden morir –dije sin pensar, pero eso fue suficiente para que ambas me vieran muy preocupadas

-¿Qué? –dijeron ambas

-ya saben, si se alejan mucho de mi morirán, ahora sus vidas están unidas a la mía…. Ha esa frase sonó como una película de amor –dije con una sonrisa

-¿es enserio? –dijo Chrysalis

-muy enserio y adivinen que, no sé cómo quitar la maldición –dije con una sonrisa, en eso ambas se tiran enzima mío, Nightmare Moon me hace la llave conocida como las murallas de Jericho y Chryslis me hace la llave de Crossface…¡¿COMO DEMONIOS SE SABEN LAS LLAVES DE LA WWE?!

-¡¿VAS A VERIGUAR COMO DESACERTE DE LA MALDICION?! –grito Nightmare Moon muy molesta aumentando el agarre de la llave

-¡SIIII! –grite muy adolorido por la llave

-¡¿TE GUSTA COMER LA ALFOMBRA?! –grito Chrysalis y con una sonrisa ya que me quería humillar mas

-¡SIII! –grite mientras que con mi mano libre golpeaba el suelo diciendo que me rendía

-¡DI QUE TE GUSTA COMER ALFOMBRA ROJA! –gritaron las malvadas y sádicas chicas

-¡ME GUSTA COMER ALFOMBRA ROJA! –grite para que no me hagan esas llaves

Mientras tanto afuera

Se encontraban todos y escucharon todo lo que paso hay adentro

-no sabía que Nicolás era masoquista –dijo Káiser

-¿Qué es sádico? –dijo Fluttershy

-emmm nada, olvídalo –dijo Káiser un tanto avergonzado

-significa que Nightmare Moon y Chrysalis tienen más pantalones que Nicolás –dijo Guilda

-¡TE OI! –grite de ira y de dolor

Volviendo a la habitación

Las chicas ya se calmaron y se sentaron en la cama que estaba en la habitación

-muy bien, ya se desahogaron un poco, y ahora necesito saber ¿van a ayudarme? –dije con una sonrisa

-escúchame bien, no te ayudaremos en nada, prefieren ser asesinada antes de traicionar al amo Turles –dijo Chrysalis

-¿entonces me dirías que prefieres mil veces la muerte de todo poni antes de ayudarme? –pregunte un tanto confundido

-exactamente, no me interesa que le pueda pasar a los demás, si Turles me ayuda a proteger mi reino entonces lo obedeceré –dijo Chrysalis muy seria

-vamos, no seas tan bromista –dije con una sonrisa y dándole un pequeño golpe en la espalda, pero en eso Chrysalis salió volando y atravesó la puerta, yo muy asustado fui a ver y vi a Chrysalis tirada muy lastimada con un gracioso chichón en la cabeza –l… lo siento mucho Chrysalis, lo que pasa es que recién estoy aprendiendo mi fuerza –dije mientras los que estaban afuera espiando se sorprendieron al ver a la Changeling salir volando fuera de la habitación, mientras que Candase estaba con una sonrisa muy notoria

Volviendo adentro de la habitación

Me encontraba yo vendando a Chrysalis por el golpe accidental que le di

-lo lamento, te lastime muy feo –dije mientras vendaba a Chrysalis y ella se veía muy molesta

-ya fue suficiente, me quedare aquí, pero no te ayudare en nada, no saldré de esta habitación por nada del mundo, ¡¿TE QUEDO CLARO?! –dijo Chrysalis muy molesta y Nightmare Moon solo nos ignoraba

Mientras tanto afuera de la habitación todos escucharon la conversación y todos tenían una gota de sudor bajando detrás de sus cabezas

-ni siquiera el Alicornio Legendario puede con la furia femenina –dijo Shining

-nada en este mundo puede –dijo Káiser, en eso Káiser recibió un pellizco de parte de su hermana Xinder y Shining Recibió una punzada de magia de parte Candace y Twilight, yo ya Salí de la habitación dejando a solas a ambas chicas

-¿y que paso? –dijo Pinkie

-se quedaran, pero no saldrán de la habitación, solo cuando viaje –dije con una sonrisa

-¿para que las quiere?, solo nos traicionaran a la misma oportunidad –dijo Luna

-pues… digamos que no son tan malas como parecen –dije, en eso suena mi estómago –valla después de comer tantos pasteles aun me da hambre –dije

-sii pero debes admitir eran deliciosos –dijo Káiser

-¿Qué pásteles? –dijo Celestia

-pues unos que estaban escondidos en una bóveda –dije, en eso Celestia ilumina su cuerno y aparecen unas bandejas con migajas y cayeron encima de Celestia

-sii esas, eran deliciosas… sobre todo ese con sabor a Limón –dije mientras me lamia los labios

-sii ese si era delicioso –dijo Káiser

-ustedes… ¿no se atrevieron a comer mis pasteles y ese pastel de limón que es mi favorito? –Dijo Celestia, en eso ambos nos quedamos callado y una Celestia muy furiosa (cómicamente) apareció -¡SE LOS COMIERON VERDAD! –grito Celestia, en eso ambos corrimos por nuestras vidas mientras que Celestia nos seguía, ambos corrimos hasta que entramos al bosque Everfree

-¡¿Cómo PUDIERON COMER MIS PASTELES?! –grito Celestia mientras que en medio del bosque apareció un rayo de magia disparando hacia el cielo

-¡NO NOS QUEDABA DE OTRA, NOS MORIAMOS DE HAMBRE! –grite y nuevamente apareció el rayo de magia disparando hacia el cielo

-¡FUE TU CULPA! –grito Káiser y nuevamente apareció el rayo de magia disparando hacia el cielo

-¡NO LES DEN EXCUSA A LA PRINCESA DE EQUESTRIA! –grito Celestia y nuevamente apareció el rayo de magia disparando hacia el cielo

 **Continuara**

 **Espero que les alla gustado y lamento mi demora**

 **Aviso**

 **No cancelare ningún fic, ya varios me dicen que cuando publicare un nuevo capítulo del fic de Naruto x mlp, pronto lo are solo que ahora estoy en periodo de exámenes, les pido paciencia**

 **Espero sus comentarios**

 **Nos leemos luego adiós YA-HA**

 **PROXIMO CAPITULO HABRA ENDING**


	10. Chapter 10

¿Soy el Alicornio legendario?

 **Music jigoku sensei nube opening full (nuevo Opening recomiendo que la escuchen)**

 _Kyou kara ichiban takumashii no da_

 _omatase shimashita sugoi yatsu_

 _kyou kara ichiban kakko ii no da_

 _bari bari saikyou NO. 1(solo)_

 _se ve toda equestria mostrando todo los reino luego se me ve con una sonrisa pero de repente mi expresión cambia por una muy seria y empiezo a correr hasta el antiguo castillo de las princesas y veo a todas mis amigas saludándome pero Pinkie se me tira encima de mí y todos empezamos a reir_

 _Kono yo wa wakaranai koto ga takusan aru_

 _donna kaze ga fuitemo makenai hito ni narou_

 _Luego se ve a Kaiser entrenando un poco mientras que su hermana estaba jugando cartas con Spike y por la cara de Spike se veía que no estaba ganando, mientras que Kaiser estaba controlándose para no ir de casa, pero de repente Xinder besa la mejilla de Spike_

 _Sore demo yowai yatsu kanarazu iru monda_

 _mamotte age mashou sore ga tsuyosa nanda_

 _Spike huye mientras lloraba cómicamente mientras que Kaiser transformado en uno de sus monstruos sale en siga del mientras que Xinder estaba sonrojada en el fondo_

 _Tonikaku kitae mashou itami wo pipi razuni_

 _kokai no owari wa itsumo kinou no hazu_

 _Nightmare Moon y Chrysalis estaban ignorándome mientras trataba de convencerla de que se unieran a mí, en eso la princesa Ember me ve muy furiosa mientras tenía el guantelete y yo tenía una espada hecha con el mismo diamante que ella tenía, yo solo empecé a sudar mucho y trate de correr pero ella me detenía_

 _Kiyouna yubisaki wa kotoba wo hoshi ga ranai_

 _yumekata riau tomo no mekumori shiru koto monai_

 _Yo estaba enfrente de sombra mientras empecé a transformarme en Alucard y empezamos a pelear la pelea termino en el imperio de cristal Sombra muy adolorido me veía, en eso crea soldados sombríos y yo empiezo a pelear salvajemente le arranco el corazón con mis manos, las sombras de mi cuerpo atraviesan las criaturas, al ver que no tenía oportunidad lanza un hechizo hacia el castillo y entra en él, al ver un espejo lo atraviesa_

 _Kodoku ga suki nante kakko tsukeshii deshou_

 _hitori de naite mina osoraku dotsubo deshou_

 _yo intento ir por el pero en eso aparece Tirek y su tamaño era enorme, estaba a punto de atacar pero Tirek me muestra a mis amigas y amigos encerrados, sin poder hacer nada no evito que el absorba toda mi magia, al estar vacío Tirek me iba atacar_

 _Kangae temo goran nakama wa suteki dane_

 _hitori yori oozei tsuyoi ni kimatteru_

 _Pero el vio que yo estaba con una sonrisa y empiezo a rodearme con fuego verde, el castillo de cristal se empieza desmoronar, todos veían muy preocupados al ver esto, en eso una nube de polvo me cubrió totalmente_

 _Kyou kara ichiban takumashii no da_

 _omatase shimashita sugoi yatsu_

 _Al disiparse le humo se ve la expresiones de las chicas que era de asombro, el de Kaiser era de una sonrisa muy notoria, Chrysalis y Nightmare Moon estaban muy impactadas pero luego cambio ya que sus rostros cambio de color a rojo y sus ojos ya eran corazones muy grandes, al ver esto las princesas, las mane six, y las demás estaban celosas, Tirek y yo nos lanzamos al ataque causando un brillo_

 _Naruhodo honto_

 _kyou kara ichiban ichiban da ichiban_

 _Después del brillo se ve que todas me felicitaron ya a la normalidad, en eso todos nos fijamos en el espejo donde se había escapado Sombra, yo le doy una seña a Kaiser y el me da una sonrisa, en eso ambos nos acercamos al espejo y lo tocamos y aparece un brillo cegador_

 **Saga de Equestria: descubrimientos**

 **Capítulo 10: situaciones muy complicadas**

Ya habían pasado 2 semanas, y tal como dijeron Chrysalis y Nightmare Moon no habían salido de esa habitación, después de ese día que casi vi la luz al final del oscuro túnel por comer sin permiso, aprendí a no comer lo primero que vea

-oigan, por favor salgan –dije mientras estaba enfrente de la habitación de Chrysalis y Nightmare Moon

-¡NO! –gritaron ambas al otro lado de la puerta

-por favor –dije

-¡NOO! –dijeron ambas

-bueno ya me rindo, solo quería decirle que iré con Spike a ver una tan Ember, si no quiere morir por la maldición será mejor que vengan con nosotros –dije con una sonrisa burlona, pero muy en el fondo sabía que terminaría en una linda tumba cuando estas dos locas se enteren de la verdad, al no recibir respuesta decidí irme al salón principal

Ya en el salón principal

-mejor me hubiera quedado con las locas –dije mientras oía todo tipo de discusiones de todos, pero de todos los nobles se enteraron de lo que hice de Chrysalis y Nightmare Moon

-¡EL NO PUEDE SER EL ALICORNIO LEGENDARIO, SI EL LO FUERA HUBIERA ELIMINADO A ESAS! –grito Freez muy molesto y con algunas vendas por lo que le hice, una y otra vez oía que tengo que sacarlas de este castillo, pero otros estaban con migo… en cierto modo ya que los que apoyaban la idea de que ellas se queden pero para que nos ayuden contra Tirek y Sombra y luego que se larguen

-sí que estas en problemas –dijo Kaiser apoyado en una pared

-cállate –dijo un tanto molesto por toda la discusión

-¿nos vamos? –dijo Kaiser

-ok –dije mientras me levantaba dejando a los nobles hablando como pericos y no fui el único ya que las princesas también dejaron hablar a esos idiotas solos mientras nos preparábamos a ir al imperio de los dragones a visitar a la amiga de Spike

Ya afuera del castillo

Según lo que veo solo las princesas, y la pandilla de Twilight (XDXDXD) irán, también veo que muy apartado del grupo estaba Nightmare Moon y Chrysalis

-será muy largo el viaje, creo que deberemos para a la mitad del camino –dijo Spike

-no lo creo, creo que tengo una idea, pero primero voy hacer algo –dije mientras caminaba hacia Nightmare Moon

-¿Qué quieres? –dijo Nightmare

-quiero que veas algo y me des tu opinión –dije y eso extraño a todos -¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! –empecé gritar mientras una aura negra empezó a rodearme, de repente el cielo se oscureció y varios relámpagos caían cerca mío, en eso una corriente de aire obligo a todos a retroceder por la corriente, en eso mi ropa empezó a cambiar por la que tenía en la gala, mis dientes fueron cambiados por colmillos y mi piel empezó a ponerse pálida pero antes de que terminara mi transformación…

-¡IDIOTA! –grito Nightmare Moon dándome un golpe y por ese golpe volví a la normalidad

-¿Qué te pasa? –dije un poco adolorido por el golpe

-eres un idiota, ¿tú crees que la versión Nightmare es fácil de manejar?, estuviste a punto de perder tu conciencia, esa cosa que se llama Alucard hubiera tomado tu conciencia y si se le antojaba hubiera matado todo a su paso –dijo Nightmare Moon muy molesta

-ha ya veo, entonces enséñame –dije sin mucho rodeo

-¿Qué? –dijeron todos

-quiero que me enseñes a manejar a Alucard, aunque lo que me dijo me tranquiliza un poco, no descarto la idea de que el haga algo terrible cuando tome mi conciencia –dije en un tono serio

-ja, ¿y crees que yo te enseñare? –dijo Nightmare Moon con una sonrisa burlona, yo odio hacer esto pero estas mujeres solo entiende así, en eso aparezco en un parpadeo enfrente de Nightmare Moon y coloco una de mis espadas en su cuello

-si –dije devolviendo la sonrisa burlona

-oigan, mejor hablen en privado de este asunto, tenemos que irnos –dijo Rainbow muy impaciente

-de acuerdo, luego hablamos, pero primero ¿Dónde queda ese lugar Spike? –dije

-por allá –dijo Spike indicando hacia el este

-muy bien –dijo mientras con unas de mis espadas la cubrí de magia y con todas mis fuerzas lo lanzo hacia la dirección que me dijo Spike

-¿Por qué fue eso? –pregunto Pinkie

-solo un atajo, todos pongan sus manos en mis hombros –dije mientras colocaba dos dedos en mi frente, todos me hicieron caso, a los pocos segundos desaparecimos

En el reino de los dragones

Varios dragones se encontraban paseando y conversando y no faltaba los dragones que peleaban por deporte, en eso caminaba la princesa Ember con su cetro y con su armadura dorada

-buen día lord Ember –dijeron varios dragones al ver a Ember

-buenos días –dijo Ember devolviendo el saludo, en eso una espada se clavó enfrente de Ember -¿Quién fue el idiota que se atrevió hacer esto? –dijo Ember muy molesta y en un parpadeo yo aparezco con las demás

-Ember –dijo Spike mientras le dio un abrazo a la dragona, ella muy avergonzada le dio una palmaditas en la casa

-hola Spike –dijo Ember aun avergonzada

-hola Ember, ¿Qué tal va todo? –dijo Twilight

-hola Twilight, pues ya debería saber cómo estoy ahora –dijo Ember ya que su trabajo era muy parecido al de Twilight, en eso la dragona llamada Ember me mira

-¿así que este es el Alicornio que han mencionado los periódicos? –dijo ember

-matare a los que publicaron esa noticia, pues sí, me llamo Nicolas Benoit –dije con una sonrisa

-pues yo me llamo Ember bienvenidos al imperio de los dragones –dijo Ember, era muy obvio que Fluttershy estaba escondiendo detrás de Rainbow, yo por otro lado me quede maravillado por los dragones que veía, si mis amigos estuvieran aquí sumarian este hecho para matarme por suertudo, mientras las chicas conversaban con la princesa Ember yo decidí caminar por otro lado

Ya pasando los minutos

-¿alguna otra pregunta? –dijo Ember mientras que Twilight anotaba toda respuesta que le dio

-emm no gracias… oiga ¿Qué es eso? –dijo Twilight mientras indicaba a una fila de dragones tratando de sacar una espada hecha de cristal

-ahh eso es la espada del emperador, si alguien lo sacase se convertirá en el emperador de los dragones… y mi esposo –dijo Ember

-¿eh? –dijeron todos

-¿Cómo que tu esposo? –dijo Rarity

-es la regla que se hizo hace años, el que posea el cetro que tengo y la espada que esta clavada hay se convertirán en pareja –dijo Ember con una sonrisa

-¿Por qué estás tan calmada? –dijo Rainbow Dash

-pues porque no lo sacaran, desde el inicio de este imperio esta esa espada y nadie lo ha sacado, según lo que se dice solo aquel que tenga el corazón noble y justo podrá sacarla… y sé que ningún dragón lo tiene… ni se te ocurra sacarla Spike a no ser que te guste –dijo Ember dándole caricias en la cabeza, ese comentarlo hizo sonrojar a Spike y a Xinder solo apretó sus puños y empezó a relinchar sus dientes con furia

Mientras Tanto

Yo podía ver todo tipo de dragones que habían, Chrysalis y Nightmare Moon estaban siguiéndome ya que se creyeron lo de la maldición y para que no se murieran se mantenía cerca de mi ("soy un don juan XDXD"), de verdad mi amigos darían lo que fuese por verlos, pero ni tanto, la mayoría de los dragones me veían con desprecio y escuche algunos susurro como por ejemplo "¿Qué hace ese unicornio aquí?, Ember no debería permitir esto", ok eso si fue mi racista de su parte, y todos creían que era unicornio ya que escondí mis alas, al mirar atrás veo que Chrysalis se había transformado en una unicornio de pelaje blanco con cabello rubios y vestia con un vestido rojo completo

-¿Qué? –dijo Chrysalis un tanto molesta ya que la veía mucho

-¿Por qué te transformaste? –dije

-estas de broma, todos se asustan al verme, soy un fenómeno –dijo Chrysalis desviando la mirada

-yo no te tuve miedo la primera vez, de hecho ceo que eres una ternurita –dije, y lo siguiente que siento es una cachetada de parte de Chrysalis

-¿eso te parecido tierno? –dijo Chrysalis mientras camino encima mio

-bruja –susurre pero creo que me escucho porque me miro feo

-tú te lo buscaste –dijo Nightmare Moon

-si lo sé –dije mientras me paraba, ene so un dragón más grande que yo apareció enfrente de nosotros

-¿Qué hacen ponis aquí? –dijo el dragón

-yo vine con Spike y las princesas para visitar, ¿tu nombre? –dije un tanto molesto

-soy Garble, ¿eres amigo de Spike? –dijo Garble

-si –dije, después de responderle el me golpeo con su cola, el golpe me mando lejos hasta que me estrello con una roca

-ok, voy a matarlo –dije mientras empecé a correr y le aplico una lanza que le quita la mayor parte del aire, ambos caímos al suelo, en eso salto encima de él y empiezo a golpearlo, varios dragones nos rodearon y alentaron la pelea

-esto se ve entretenido –dijo Chrysalis con una sonrisa

-¿apostamos? –dijo Nightmare Moon

-si Nicolas Gana a puño limpio tu… te bañas con el –dijo Chrysalis con una sonrisa burlona, Nightmare Moon dudo un poco ya que ella me odia a muerte por lo que hice en nuestra primera pelea

-… de acuerdo pero si el usa un arma tu… coqueteas con el hasta que el té bese–dijo Nightmare Moon, Chrysalis igual me odia a muerte, ella está en duda, ella no soporta que un hombre la toque prefiere estar sola que mal acompañada

-hecho –dijo Chrysalis y chocaron los puños para cerrar el trato

-espero que disfrute de tu beso –dijo Nightmare Moon viendo la pelea

-espero que disfrutes tu baño –dijo Chrysalis igualmente viendo la pelea

Garble me intento golpear con su cola pero se la sostengo y empiezo a girar velozmente y en un momento lo suelo y Garble sale volando y se estrecha con una enorme roca

-¿Qué te parecido eso lagartija subdesarrollada? –dije mientras empecé a caminar hacia él, en eso Garble sale volando a toda velocidad y me da un duro golpe en la cara y salgo volando hacia donde me vine, Nightmare Moon y Chrysalis empezaron a volar hacia donde fui

Volviendo con las chicas

-¿y Garble no ha intentado sacar esa espada? –dijo Spike

-pues sí, lo intenta todo los días desde que te fuiste –dijo Ember

-¿y si lo saco yo? –dijo Kaiser

-no lo hagas, quiero disfrutar mi soltería –dijo Ember causando que todos se rían

-no te preocupes, no se me va eso de tener armas, me sale más cómodo pelear con los puños, como los hombres… en este caso como semental –dijo Kaiser con una sonrisa, en eso aparezco y por accidente tacleo a Celestia y ambos terminamos en el suelo, Celestia estaba centada en mis caderas y puedo ver que estaba más roja que nunca, yo solo vi el cielo y vi a Garble en el cielo y lanzo una gran llamarada hacia nosotros, por la prisa toma a Celestia de su trasero y la levanto para evitar el ataque, luego cuando no veo peligro suelto a Celestia que ya estaba muy roja por lo que hice, pero yo solo podía mirar a Garble con ira

-no sabía que la princesa Celestia estaba en una relación –dijo Ember

-¡NO LO ESTA! –gritaron las mane six, Trixie y Luna muy enfadadas

-ya me cansaste Garble –dije mientras que con mi magia aparecieron dos de las 3 espadas y voy en busca de la tercera que use para traernos aquí, pero Garble se me adelanto y tomo mi espada y la lanzo con todas sus fuerzas hacia el cielo –mal nacido –dije muy molesto, solo pienso que tendré que pelear con solo dos espadas, en eso aparece Nightmare Moon y Chrysalis

-parece que tendrás que pagar la apuesta y el beso tenía que durar unos buenos segundos –dijo Nightmare Moon con una sonrisa y Chrysalis estaba gruñendo de ira, en eso veo una espada enterrada en una piedra, sin pensarlo corro hacia ella y la saco sin ningún problema, todos al ver que saque la espada tenían la boca hasta el suelo

-¡¿QUEEEEE?! –grito Ember muy impresionada

-¡ESTO NO ES POSIBLE! –grito Garble y pongo la espada que saque en mi boca

- _¡Santoryuu… -_ dije mientras que forme con mis tres espadas una cruz de tres puntas - _¡YASHA GARASU!_ –grite mientras giraba hacia Garble, Garble me esquivo a tiempo aunque no sabe lo que hice, en un momento me detuve y a los pocos segundos del suelo aparecieron varios cortes muy profundos

-" _si recibiera ese ataque estaría muerto" –_ pensaron todos mientras temblaban, al ver a Garble distraído suelto mis armas y me acerco el, al estar cerca le doy una patada en el estómago y me acorde de algo que siempre quise hacer, sin pensarlo le hago el movimiento de Triple H el Pedigree, al hacerlo Garble queda totalmente inconsciente

-ahora recuerda que él debe tocarte –dijo Chrysalis con una sonrisa, y Nightmare Moon ahora es la que gruñía de ira, al ver que Garble está inconsciente hago desaparecer mis espadas excepto a que saque esa piedra

-que buena espada –dije mientras admiraba el arma, en eso siento un gran terremoto y al mirar atrás veo a un enorme dragón de aspecto de muy poco amigos, la verdad es que estaba temblando por el tamaño de ese dragón y no era el único ya que todos se asustaron, y ni hablar de Fluttershy ya que su presión no lo pudo soportar y se desmayo

-¡¿QUIEN SACO LA ESPADA DEL EMPERADOR?! –grito el dragón y todos incluyendo a las princesas me indicaron a mi

-¡GRACIAS POR AYUDARME! –grite con ira por el apoyo que me daban, en eso el dragón enorme me miraba y por el susto mis alas se extendieron

-valla, valla, mi hija y el alicornio legendario los emperadores de los dragones, sería algo bueno para esta raza –dijo el dragón

-¿de qué está hablando? –dije

-pues sacaste la espada del emperador dragón, eso te da el derecho de cazarte con la que tiene el cetro, en este caso es mi hija –dijo el dragón indicando a Ember, al verla ella me miraba con una cara Psicópata y con aura de ira asesina, inmediatamente ella se lanza encima de mí y me estrangula

-¡EMBER YA BASTA, NO MATES A TU MARIDO! –grito el dragón, Ember se detuvo de ahorcarme

-¡PERO PAPA, NO QUIERO CASARME Y MENOS CON ALGUIÉN QUE APENAS CONOSCO! –grito Ember muy furiosa

-lo siento hija, pero debes hacerlo –dijo el dragón, en eso Ember tomo su cetro y me iba a golpear, por mero reflejo tomo mi nueva espada y bloque su ataque, al hacer causo una aura roja que cubrió totalmente a Ember, a los pocos segundos sus ojos perdieron brillo y apareció un notorio sonrojo

-Ca-ri-ño –dijo Ember mientras caminaba hacia mí, ella empezó a gruñir como una gata y salto encima de mí pero en eso Ember fue rodeada por magia lavanda

-¿Qué te pasa? –dijo Twilight

-por lo menos no tendré que esperar para ver a sus descendientes –dijo el dragón, yo iba a protestar pero luego me fijo que el cetro y la espada todavía estaban unidas, al ver esto las separo y Ember vuelve a la normalidad

-nueva regla, jamás juntar esas cosas –dijo Luna

-muy de acuerdo –dijo Rainbow

-oiga señor no puedo casarme con ella, lo siento pero es un no –dije mientras caminaba lejos

-bueno si ese el caso, lamento declarar la guerra –dijo el dragón, en eso camino hacia tras y miro al dragón

-bueno, bueno me caso –dije ya que no quería ser el causante de una guerra, en eso veo a todas que me mira con ira, ahora tengo que esperar lo que dirá Zecora

-muy bien, ahora Ember seguirás manteniendo tu cargo, pero lo que tendrás que consultar con tu esposo –dijo el dragón

-grrr –gruñía Ember con ira

-esto ya se me está complicando –dije mientras temía por mi vida

De vuelta en Poniville

Aparecimos delante de Vinyl ya que me teletransporte ubicando la magia que le di a Vinyl

-¿Qué onda? –dijo Vinyl

-no quieres saber –dije mientras caminaba de un lado a otro, Ember me seguía mirando de mala gana

-eres un completo idiota –dijo Ember

-yo no sabía que sacando esa espada seria emperador de los dragones y tendría que casarme contigo –dije un tanto molesto por que siempre me culpa a mí, Nightmare Moon y Chrysalis solo se reían por mi mala suerte, en eso aparece Kirie muy molesta –ehh hola –dije, en eso Kirie me toma de mi chaqueta y me lleva hacia un lugar

-quiero hablar con él, denme 2 horas –dijo Kirie mientras me llevaba hacia un lugar

-no se el por qué, pero no me va a gradar lo que pase –dijo Celestia

-que me importa –dijo Ember, para mi salvación o mejor dicho mi maldición llego Zecora y se tiro encima de mí

-Cariño, gracias por ese regalo que me diste, pero te digo que fuiste muy brusco conmigo, apenas puedo caminar –dijo Zecora, al oír eso yo solo quiero que me trague la tierra, y más aún cuando veo la cara de Kirie y más de mis amigas excepto de Nightmare Moon, Chrysalis, Kaiser, Xinder y Ember

-¡¿QUE SIGINIFICA ESO NICOLAS?! –gritaron todas, en eso Kirie me agarra y me abraza causando que mi cara este en sus pechos

-aléjate de él, es mío –dijo Kirie, en eso Zecora se le acerca

-¿lo compartes? –dijo Zecora

-¡NO! –gritaron todas, en eso logro salir del abrazo de Kirie y coloco dos dedos en mi frente, al ver eso Nightmare Moon y Chrysalis se acercaron lo más rápido posible y se acercaron a mí, en eso me tele-transporto junto con Nightmare Moon y Chrysalis desapareciendo del lugar

En el antiguo castillo de las hermanas

Los tres aparecimos en medio del deteriorado castillo

-ahh avísame cuando vuelvas hacer eso –dijo Chrysalis un tanto mareada por la repentina Tecnica

-que bien, que bien, este día ha sido el peor –dije un tanto molesto

-es lo que te pasa por idiota –dijeron Chrysalis y Nightmare Moon

-ya cállense ancianas –dije pero al darme cuenta lo que dije me quería dar un golpe en la cara, lentamente vi a ambas yeguas que tenían una mirada sombría –ehh chicas… era en sentido figurado… hehehe –dije un tanto nervioso

-maldito insolente –dijeron ambas y salieron volando a toda velocidad hacia mí y preparando su puño, por mero reflejo me prepare para el combate, ellas al estar cerca intentaron golpearme, yo sostuve sus puños con mis manos, pero al hacer eso un aura negra nos rodeo

-¿Qué pasa? –dije muy impactado, en eso noto que ambas estaban muy quietas, demasiado para estar en aire, en eso el aura se empezó a romper como si fuera de cristal, pero lo más extraño es que se empezó a romper donde estaban las chicas, en un momento el aura se rompió totalmente y Chrysalis y Nightmare Moon cayeron encima mío totalmente inconsciente

-¿no sé qué hice?, pero creo que me excedí, en eso aparece corriendo Kaiser y me acostado con amabas locas encima mío

-¿interrumpo algo? –dijo Kaiser

-no molestes, esto es un mal entendido –dije mientras dejaba a ambas locas en el suelo

-no quiero imaginar lo que paso, pero ese no es el punto, tengo que decirte, que Freez no está planeando nada bueno, miro lo que me encontré en su puesto en el castillo –dijo Kaiser sacando un collar plateado con forma de la cara de un caballo con alas en los lados y sus ojos era rojos –esta es la evidencia –dijo Kaiser muy serio

-¿un Collar? –dije sin entender nada

-se me olvido que no sabes nada de estas tierras, este es el amuleto del Alicornio, este artefacto es el amuleto del Alicornio, el que se lo pone su magia se elevara en forma descomunal, pero te corromperá su poder –dijo Kaiser y ahora entendí el tema

-¿Qué hace Freez con esto? –dije mientras tomaba el amuleto

-no lo sé –dijo Kaiser

-ira a averiguar –dije mientras caminaba

-lo siento, pero yo iré, tú ya tienes problemas aparte de esas locas, yo me encargare –dijo Kaiser

-¿estás seguro compañero? –dije un tanto preocupado, sé que él es fuerte y creo que él me ganaría en una pelea, pero Freez es un canalla que ara cualquier cosa por ganar

-completamente, yo iré, además quiero algo de acción y tienes que prepararte para la cita con Trixie que será en 2 días –dijo Kaiser caminando hacia la entrada del deteriorado castillo

-oye –dije y llame la atención de Kaiser –ten cuidado –die y en respuesta el solo subió el pulgar y volvió a caminar, en eso veo a ambas locas aun inconscientes –esto ya me complica la vida

 **Continuara**

 **Ending (dragon ball z angel)**

 _Angel... Angel... Angel... Angel... Angel... Angel..._

 _Se muestra un libro con el título "Memorias" en una mesa y se habre revelando varias fotografías_

 _Toki ni uzumoreta kioku no kanata Sou sa Boku-tachi wa tenshi datta_

 _Las primeras imágenes muestran a mí y a Trixie conociéndonos por primera vez, luego se muestra ahuyentando a los ponis que la perseguían, luego muestra la imagen donde me enfrento con la Hidra_

 _Sora no ue kara ai no tane wo makichirashite Kono hoshi kara kanashimi keshitakatta_

 _Luego muestra la imagen donde conozco a las princesas y a las Mane Six, luego se ve la imágenes donde conozco a Kirie, Zecora, Red Heart, Vinyl y Octavia, también muestran las imágenes de algunos ponis de Poniville, por último se ve la imagen donde estaba junto con Fancy Pants y a Fleur de Lis, pero ella estaba mirándome a mi mientras yo miraba a la camara_

 _Nee Hiroi buruu sukai Miagete iru to yuuki ga wakanai ka... Ima demo_

 _Luego muestra la imágenes donde peleo con Nightmare Moon y Chrysalis, luego se me ve con Namy (La Changeling que cuide hace unos capítulos atrás), luego se vuelve a ver la imagen donde yo estoy con Namy pero esta vez Chrysalis también aparecía al lado de Nami_

 _To My Friend Senaka no hane wa nakushita keredo Mada fushigi na chikara nokotte 'ru To My Friend Hikari wo daite yume wo miyou yo Hora Kimi no hitomi ni niji ga kakaru_

 _Se ve algunas imágenes mientras posaba para los niños que estaban al lado mío, luego se ve la imagen donde yo y Kaiser chocamos los puños amistosamente, luego se ve la imagen de Spike huyendo de Kaser mientras Xinder se avergüenza de su hermano_

 _Machi ni yogoreta to kimi wa iu kedo Ima mo sukitooru namida ga aru Kumo no hiroba de kankeri shite tsuki wo suberi Haato no ya de hito wo koi ni otoshita_

 _Luego la imagen cambia y ahora estoy enfrente de Ember muy asustado ya que me veía muy feo, luego la imagen cambia a la que yo me enfrento a Tirek y Kaiser enfrentándose a Sombra, luego la imagen cambia y muestra que yo y Kaiser enfrente de alguien con el ceño fruncido pero ese Alguien era cubierto por una neblina negra_

 _Sou egaku vijon Genjitsu ni suru mahou ga atta n' da... Honto sa_

 _Luego se muestra la imagen donde Kaiser estaba vestido con un traje negro muy molesto ya que yo y Discord vestidos muy elegantemente y burlándonos de él y con nuestros dedos le indicamos el número tres_

 _To My Friend Asu wo shinji-tsuzukereba Kono sabaku mo rakuen ni kawaru To My Friend Kizutsuki soshite manande yukou Ima ai no tsubomi ga mune de hiraku_

 _Ahora se ve en la imagen yo con el traje elegante mientras que Discord y Kaiser se burlaban de mi mientras que tenían todos sus dedos levantados mientras se reían de mi_

 _To My Friend Senaka no hane wa nakushita keredo Mada fushigi na chikara nokotte 'ru To My Friend Hikari wo daite yume wo miyou yo Hora Kimi no hitomi ni niji ga kakaru_

 _Luego se ven imágenes donde Spike y Xinder posan mientras comían gemas, luego la imagen cambia a la que Kaiser está siendo abrazados por tres mujeres una de color azul claro, la otra de color amarillo y la última era de color morado claro, luego cambia la imagen donde estamos todos posando pero las chicas más cercanas a mi estaban con vestidos blancos_

 _Angel... Angel... Angel... Angel... Angel... Angel..._

Por último se ve la imagen donde Kaiser tenía su mano en forma de unos de sus monstruos y yo con dos espadas en mis manos y la tercera en mi boca preparándonos para el ataque, finalmente el libro se cierra y una mano lo toma y lo guarda en un estante

 **Avances del próximo capitulo**

 _Se ve a Kaiser combatiendo a varios guardias_

 _-hola soy Kaiser –dijo la voz de Kaiser mientras que en la imagen se ve a Kaiser escondiéndose de varios guardias –no sé qué planea Freez pero de seguro no es nada bueno –dijo Kaiser mientras que era noqueado por alguien por la espalda_

 _-no puedo permitir que nadie sepa mis planes, es muy pronto –dijo la voz de Kaiser, mientras se muestra a Kaiser siendo curado por un poni y Freez vigilaba, luego la imagen cambia a Kaiser arrogando varios objetos de una habitación hacia la ventana_

 _-estos objetos son muy peligroso, ahora sé que planea Freez, no lo permitiré –dijo la Voz de Kaiser mientras se lanzaba hacia la ventana_

 _-¡NOOO! –grito Freez mientras que el golpeaba a varios Changeling, zebras y otras especies muy fuirioso_

 **En el próximo capítulo de ¿soy el alicornio legendario? Será… el plan de Freez, libertad para todos**

 _-hahahaha YO GANE –grito la voz de Kaiser mientras que en la imagen se a Kaiser dándole una paliza a un Pegaso_

 **Continuara**

 **Espero que les allá gustado y que les saco una risa a alguno, como sabrán le daré un capítulo entero a Kaiser ya que siento que lo nombro muy poco, bueno como siempre dejen sus comentarios y planeaba hacer algo, estaba pensado incluir a unos… 3 o 4 Oc para este fic, el que quiera que su Oc participe me manda sus datos**

 **Nos leemos luego Adías YA-HA**


	11. Chapter 11

¿Soy el Alicornio legendario?

 **Music jigoku sensei nube opening full (nuevo Opening recomiendo que la escuchen)**

 _Kyou kara ichiban takumashii no da_

 _omatase shimashita sugoi yatsu_

 _kyou kara ichiban kakko ii no da_

 _bari bari saikyou NO. 1(solo)_

 _se ve toda equestria mostrando todo los reino luego se me ve con una sonrisa pero de repente mi expresión cambia por una muy seria y empiezo a correr hasta el antiguo castillo de las princesas y veo a todas mis amigas saludándome pero Pinkie se me tira encima de mí y todos empezamos a reir_

 _Kono yo wa wakaranai koto ga takusan aru_

 _donna kaze ga fuitemo makenai hito ni narou_

 _Luego se ve a Kaiser entrenando un poco mientras que su hermana estaba jugando cartas con Spike y por la cara de Spike se veía que no estaba ganando, mientras que Kaiser estaba controlándose para no ir de casa, pero de repente Xinder besa la mejilla de Spike_

 _Sore demo yowai yatsu kanarazu iru monda_

 _mamotte age mashou sore ga tsuyosa nanda_

 _Spike huye mientras lloraba cómicamente mientras que Kaiser transformado en uno de sus monstruos sale en siga del mientras que Xinder estaba sonrojada en el fondo_

 _Tonikaku kitae mashou itami wo pipi razuni_

 _kokai no owari wa itsumo kinou no hazu_

 _Nightmare Moon y Chrysalis estaban ignorándome mientras trataba de convencerla de que se unieran a mí, en eso la princesa Ember me ve muy furiosa mientras tenía el guantelete y yo tenía una espada hecha con el mismo diamante que ella tenía, yo solo empecé a sudar mucho y trate de correr pero ella me detenía_

 _Kiyouna yubisaki wa kotoba wo hoshi ga ranai_

 _yumekata riau tomo no mekumori shiru koto monai_

 _Yo estaba enfrente de sombra mientras empecé a transformarme en Alucard y empezamos a pelear la pelea termino en el imperio de cristal Sombra muy adolorido me veía, en eso crea soldados sombríos y yo empiezo a pelear salvajemente le arranco el corazón con mis manos, las sombras de mi cuerpo atraviesan las criaturas, al ver que no tenía oportunidad lanza un hechizo hacia el castillo y entra en él, al ver un espejo lo atraviesa_

 _Kodoku ga suki nante kakko tsukeshii deshou_

 _hitori de naite mina osoraku dotsubo deshou_

 _yo intento ir por el pero en eso aparece Tirek y su tamaño era enorme, estaba a punto de atacar pero Tirek me muestra a mis amigas y amigos encerrados, sin poder hacer nada no evito que el absorba toda mi magia, al estar vacío Tirek me iba atacar_

 _Kangae temo goran nakama wa suteki dane_

 _hitori yori oozei tsuyoi ni kimatteru_

 _Pero el vio que yo estaba con una sonrisa y empiezo a rodearme con fuego verde, el castillo de cristal se empieza desmoronar, todos veían muy preocupados al ver esto, en eso una nube de polvo me cubrió totalmente_

 _Kyou kara ichiban takumashii no da_

 _omatase shimashita sugoi yatsu_

 _Al disiparse le humo se ve la expresiones de las chicas que era de asombro, el de Kaiser era de una sonrisa muy notoria, Chrysalis y Nightmare Moon estaban muy impactadas pero luego cambio ya que sus rostros cambio de color a rojo y sus ojos ya eran corazones muy grandes, al ver esto las princesas, las mane six, y las demás estaban celosas, Tirek y yo nos lanzamos al ataque causando un brillo_

 _Naruhodo honto_

 _kyou kara ichiban ichiban da ichiban_

 _Después del brillo se ve que todas me felicitaron ya a la normalidad, en eso todos nos fijamos en el espejo donde se había escapado Sombra, yo le doy una seña a Kaiser y el me da una sonrisa, en eso ambos nos acercamos al espejo y lo tocamos y aparece un brillo cegador_

 **Saga de Equestria: descubrimientos**

 **Capítulo 11: el plan de Freez, Libertad para todos**

Después de que Kaiser se fuera del castillo para investigar qué es lo que estaba planeando Freez se había transformado en unos de su monstruos y se fue volando en busca de el

Ya pasando un par de horas

-diablos, no encuentro rastros de él, es como si lo hubiera tragado la tierra –dijo Kaiser mientras volaba por los cielos, al mirar por un rato encontró un castillo muy lujosos –que raro, que yo recuerdo no estaba ese castillo en los mapas, si fuera un reino ¿Dónde está un pueblo? –dijo Kaiser aterrizando en un bosque, ya con su forma original se acercó cuidadosamente hasta estar cerca del castillo, en eso Kaiser ocultándose en un arbusto se fijó que había un grupo de soldados formados mientras obligaban a varios Grifos, Cebras y Changeling a entrar al castillo encadenados –¿qué demonios? –dijo Kaiser muy sorprendido, en eso ve a unos de los soldados empezó a golpear a unos de los grifos –esto ya no me gusta y menos a Nicolás –dijo Kaiser, en eso se fija que Freez estaba ahí y varios soldados lo saludaban, Kaiser se acerca sigilosamente hasta quedar en un punto donde puede escuchar

-amo Freez, aun no encontramos el amuleto del alicornio –dijo unos de los guardias

-no importa mucho, si Celestia lo tiene lo tendrá guardado en la bóveda, será muy fácil de obtenerlo—dijo Freez, Freez se acerca a una Grifo y le da una cachetada que causo que la grifo cayera al suelo llorando

-uhh date por muerto cabron –dijo Kaiser mientras miraba a Freez entrando al castillo, Kaiser entro por otro lado al castillo, una vez adentro empezó a buscar algo sospechoso, ya en varias habitaciones las encontró vacía y otras solo un cuarto común y corriente, estuvo así por un tiempo hasta que sintió que alguien se acerca y se escondió en una de las habitaciones y empezó a escuchar la conversación de dos soldados que pasaban cerca

-¿Cuánto más falta para que el amo Freez obtenga el juego completo? –dijo el primer soldado

-lo único que le falta es el amuleto del alicornio, pronto terminara el plan –dijo el segundo soldado

-" _¿juego completo?, ¿plan?, ¿de que estarán hablando?_ –pensó Kaiser al escuchar esa pequeña conversación, cuando los soldados se fueron Kaiser con rapidez empezó a buscar cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con la conversación que escucho, al llegar a la última habitación se encontró con la habitación central del palacio y que también resulta ser la habitación de Freez, al entrar empezó a buscar algo de utilidad, luego encontró un cofre y encontró una corona, una capa roja, una armadura negra y un anillo de color negro

-así que este es el plan de Freez, no puedo creerlo, quiere reunir todos los objetos del alicornio, esta demente, de seguro no planea nada bueno –dijo Kaiser

-tienes razón –dijo alguien, Kaiser al darse vuelta se encuentra con un Pegaso de color negro y con una armadura de los guardias de Canterlot

-te advierto que no me provoques, será mejor que te vayas –dijo Kaiser, el Pegaso no le hizo caso y se lanzó hacia él, Kaiser solo se transformó en uno de sus monstruos de color negro, Kaiser esquivo el ataque con facilidad y con su cola lo agarro por el cuello y finalmente estrello su cara contra el suelo –te lo advertí –dijo Kaiser –ahora sé lo que planea, no lo permitiré esto es muy peligroso –dijo Kaiser

-debes vigilar tu espalda –dijo nuevamente alguien detrás de él, Kaiser al darse vuelta recibió un duro golpe en su nuca, lo último que vio fue a un unicornio azul con la armadura de los guardias de luna antes de caer noqueado

-muy buen trabajo Wolf –dijo Freez entrando al cuarto

-gracias por el cumplido señor Freez, ¿Qué quiere hacer con él? –dijo Wolf mientras cargaba al noqueado Kaiser

-llévalo a la enfermería, tendré que borrar y remplazar su mente, de seguro sabe de él plan, es muy arriesgado, es muy pronto para que actuemos, y peor aún esta Nicolás con las princesas, aunque tenga varios objetos del alicornio en mi poder no eh visto el poder máximo de esa farsa y para empeorar descubrió una versión Nightmare de el mismo que complica aún más las cosas, solo llévenlo a la enfermería y avísenme cuando despierte –dijo Freez

-si señor –dijo Wolf llevándose a Kaiser

En la enfermería

-fue un duro golpe, ¿Qué le hicieron? –dijo una cebra

-que te importa, pero solo te diré que lo noquee con un solo golpe, gracias al anillo que tengo aumento aún más mi fuerza –dijo Wolf mientras estaba detrás de la cebra y que la ponía muy incómoda, en eso Wolf la golpeo por la espalda causando que ella caiga al suelo –avísame cuando despierte y de paso vas a ir a las duchas, ya que queremos diversión –dijo Wolf retirándose de la habitación, la cebra tenia lágrimas en los ojos y estaba temblando de miedo

-ya se fue –dijo Kaiser abriendo los ojos, la cebra iba a llamar a Wolf pero Kaiser le tapó la boca –no lo llames, será mucho peor, te soltare pero prométeme que no gritaras –dijo Kaiser, en eso la cebra movió la cabeza afirmando, Kaiser soltó a la cebra y como lo prometió no grito

-¿Cómo pudiste despertar tan pronto si te dio un buen golpe? –dijo la cebra

-soy buen actor… ¿Cómo te llamas? –dijo Kaiser

-Lyu –dijo la cebra

-muy bien Lyu, ¿Qué es este lugar?, ¿Qué planea Freez? –dijo Kaiser

-este es el palacio de Freez, aquí pretende crear un reino donde solo ponis estén al mando mientras que las demás raza serían sus esclavos, ya lleva un buen tiempo en este lugar, yo apenas llevo 3 meses –dijo Lyu

-¿Dónde están los demás? –dijo Kaiser perdiendo la paciencia

-pues de seguro están en los calabozos –dijo Lyu

-escúchame esto no me agrada nada, pero necesito que le digas que no eh despertado, tengo que hacer que Freez me de toda la información que pueda, te prometo que los sacare a todos –dijo Kaiser, en eso ambos escuchan pasos que se acercaban, Kaiser de inmediatamente se acuesta en su cama y finge estar dormido, Freez y Wolf entraron

-¿despertó? –dijo Freez, Lyu miro a Kaiser por un momento

-… no aun no despierta –dijo Lyu, en eso Freez empezó acercarse a la cebra y sin descaro empezó a tocarla, Kaiser vio levemente lo sucedido y las ganas de levantarse a golpearla pero si quería sacar todo tipo de información debería quedarse quieto

-si no fueras una cebra muy linda ya estarías muerta, solo dime cuando despertara y te lo recompensare –dijo Freez ya dejando de tocar a la cebra y saliendo del cuarto, Wolf lo siguió dejando nuevamente a solas a Kaiser y a Lyu

-esto será más complicado de lo que pensé –dijo Kaiser

-no te preocupes, ya estoy acostumbrada, si me resistía seria mucho peor –dijo Lyu mostrando la su espalda con varios cortes y golpes con objetos contundentes

-solo necesito un poco tiempo, prometo que los liberare –dijo Kaiser

Pasando 2 semana

Esas 2 semanas la furia de Kaiser aumentaba cada vez más y más, Lyu llegaba a veces con algunos golpes en la cara, llorando o casi sin ropa, Kaiser no sabía cuánto más podía durar con esto

Kaiser seguía su actuación de fingir que aún estaba inconsciente, Lyu y varios soldados estaban en la habitación

-¿Cuánto más estará inconsciente? –pregunto uno de los soldados

-no lo sé, pero hablando de otra cosa, eh visto al señor Freez con algunos objetos raros, ¿Qué estará pasando? –dijo Lyu tratando de sacar información

-pues según tengo entendido, Freez está consiguiendo todos esos objetos para poder derrotar a Celestia y tomar el mando –dijo uno de los Guardias, Kaiser por fin pudo conseguir la información que el necesitaba

-¿quiere ser el nuevo príncipe de equestria? –dijo Lyu

-pues sí, pero primero debe encargarse de ese Nicolás, ya que aún demuestra todo sus poder, también incluye a este, pero sinceramente no creo que sea la gran cosa, ¿Por qué quiere que este poni sea su aliado?, no le veo nada especial –dijo unos de los soldados, Kaiser dejo de actuar y abrió los ojos, los soldados se impresionaron y se asustaron ya que el cuerpo de Káiser estaba cambiando

Mientras tanto con Freez

Freez y Wolf estaban en la sala principal con los objetos del alicornio

-¿y aun no despierta? –dijo Freez

-pues… no señor –dijo Wolf

-para la próxima se un poco más cuidadoso –dijo Freez, Wolf iba a responder pero se escuchó una tremenda explosión

-¡¿QUE DEMONIOS FUE ESO?! –grito Wolf

Volviendo al cuarto de Kaiser y Lyu

-tal vez porque yo siempre tenga un plan para combatir basuras como ustedes –dijo Kaiser contestando a la pregunta de los soldados que estaban muertos en el suelo –y ahora –dijo Kaiser preparando un puño hacia la pared, a los pocos segundos la pared se derrumbó, el temblor hizo que la pared de las mazmorras se derrumbaran, los presos no desperdiciaron la oportunidad y escaparon

\- gracias Kaiser por todo –dijo Lyu abrazando a Kaiser

-no te preocupes, solo vete antes de que lleguen más –dijo Kaiser, Lyu dejo de abrazar a Kaiser y corrió hacia la salida, Kaiser sin embargo se quedó en la habitación escondido, a los pocos segundos Freez y Wolf llegaron a la habitación

-Rayos, escapo –dijo Wolf

-¡¿QUE ESPERAS?, SIGUELO! –grito Freez muy enfadado

-" _Freez también está aquí"_ –pensó Kaiser con una sonrisa

-¡BUSCALO PRONTO, Y LOS DEMAS AYUDENLO! –grito Freez a los soldados lo obedecieron y todos los fueron afuera y buscaban por todos lados a Kaiser

- _"jejejej que idiotas, cayeron muy fácilmente"_ –pensó Kaiser y sin que Freez se diera cuenta salió por la puerta y fue corriendo hacia la habitación donde estaban los objetos del alicornio, cuando llego a la habitación sonrió al ver que estaban hay sin guardia alguna

- _"hehehehe mi muy estimado Freez, lamento decirle que su plan fallo totalmente, atentamente su amigo káiser"_ –pensó Kaiser con una sonrisa burlona –heheheheh ¡YO GANE! –dijo Kaiser con una sonrisa

Mientras tanto

-no puede ser ¿Dónde está? –Dijo Wolf mientras buscaba cerca del castillo –es imposible que allá desaparecido así, según los informes se puede trasformar en varios monstruos que son muy notorios, seguro que debe estar muy cerca de aquí –dijo Wolf mientras seguía buscando

-¡¿TODAVIA NO LO ENCUENTRA WOLF?! –Grito Freez muy enfadado, Wolf lo miraba con miedo –si el escapa te are responsable de esto y morirás lentamente –dijo Freez, Wolf lo buscaba muy desesperadamente

Volviendo con Kaiser

Kaiser miraba por la ventana a todos buscándolo

-heheehe torpe, puedes seguir buscando todo el tiempo que quieras –dijo Kaiser con una sonrisa –y ahora ¿Qué hago?, no puedo llevarme todo esto, si me lo pongo tal vez me corrompa como lo que pasa con el amuleto y mucho menos puedo quedarme por mucho tiempo acá…. Ya sé lo que are –dijo Kaiser dirigiéndose a la puerta de la habitación, luego se concentró y una bola de energía apareció en su mano –no me falles…¡IDIOTAS, QUE FACIL SON DE ENGAÑAR POR QUE SIGO DENTRO DEL CASTILLO! –grito Kaiser causando que todos los oigan

-¿Qué dijo? –dijo Wolf muy sorprendido, al momento Kaiser lanzo la bola de energía y esta viajo por todo el castillo hasta que exploto lejos donde él se encontraba, todos los soldados fueron hacia la explosión, Kiaser al ver que los volvió a engañar tomo una mesa que estaba dentro del cuarto y rompió la ventana, luego empezó a arrogar todo los objetos del Alicornio por la ventana rota con todas sus fuerzas

Mientras tanto todos estaban buscando a Kaiser por el castillo

-¡¿DONDE ESTAS MALDITO?! –grito Wolf muy enfadado mientras trataba de que las llamas de la explosión no lo quemara, luego Freez tenía una cara de horror al deducir todo

-¡NO PUEDE SER, ESE MISERABLE QUIERE LOS OBJETOS DEL ALICORNIO! –grito Freez, y todos los soldados fueron hacia donde estaba Kaiser

Volviendo con Kaiser

Él ya había arrogado todos los objetos menos la capa ya que pensó que esta si lo podía llevar con él en la mano

-listo, ya me encargue de ellos, ahora es mi turno –dijo Kaiser saltando hacia la ventana, Freez y sus soldados llegaron al cuarto pero ya no había nadie ni nada

-¡LOS OBJETOS! –grito Freez

-¡MALDITO LADRON! –grito Wolf mientras que con su magia salió volando por la ventana pero al salir no encontró a nadie

-señor ¿cree que siga en el castillo? –dijo Wolf

-¡SIGUE BUSCANDOLO! –grito Freez sumamente enfadado

-a la orden –dijo Wolf mientras seguía buscando a Kaiser, pero no se fijó que este estaba escondido detrás de una enorme roca cerca de un rio, luego Kaiser se sumergió al rio hasta el fondo y empezó a nadar

- _"piensan que yo me transformaría en un monstruo para escapar y así pudieran seguirme… pero yo no nací ayer hehe"_ –penso Kaiser mientras seguía nadando, ya después de un rato y alejándose lo bastante del castillo de Freez se sumergió a la superficie –ahora a buscar los objetos –dijo Kaiser

-¿esto buscas? –dijo una voz detrás de él, al darse vuelta se fijó que era Lyu con algunos de los presos que tenía Freez

-¿Qué haces aquí? –dijo Kaiser

-te conozco dos semanas y aprendí como piensas, los objetos llegaron acá volando y casi me pega en la cara –dijo Lyu muy molesta

-hehee lo siento –dijo Kaiser

-pero no importa, gracias por liberarnos –dijo Lyu y varios de los presos también le dieron las gracias

-no se preocupen, era lo que cualquiera hubiera hecho –dijo Kaiser

-ojala hubiera visto la cara de ese Freez al ver que todo lo que trabajo se fue al retrete –dijo Lyu

-o créenme que pasara algo sumamente épico –dijo Kaiser con una sonrisa, antes de que alguien dijera algo se escuchó un grito de frustración de parte de Freez a lo que todos rieron por eso

Volviendo al castillo

-¡ESTO ES REALMENTE VERGONZOSO! –grito Freez golpeando algunos de sus guardias –y la tontería más grande es que hemos caído en su juego infantil, de ninguna manera se hubiera ido con todos estos objetos, yo seguire buscando en el castillo, mientras tanto Wolf ve a buscarlo afuera y si es necesario ve al castillo de Poniville, pero no vuelvas sin los objetos –dijo Freez muy enfadado

-¡SI SEÑOR! –grito Wolf rodeando su cuerpo con magia y salio volando en busca de Kaiser

4 Horas después

Kaiser convertido en uno de sus monstruos voladores aterrizo en la puerta del castillo de poniville con un saco donde se encuentra los objetos del Alicornioy al abrirla

-Lo siento mucho si me… demore –dijo Kaiser, pero luego se quedó callado al verme con la cara pintada en blanco, mi peleo de color verde y una sonrisa muy notoria gracias a la pintura

-no preguntes –dije muy fastidiado por lo que me paso, en eso llega Xinder y se lanza encima de Kaiser

-¡¿DONDE ESTUBISTE?, ESTABA MUY PREOCUPADA POR TI! –grito Xinder con alguna lagrimas

-lo siento si te preocupe, pero ahora aléjate de mí, tendremos un invitado no deseado –dijo Kaiser dejando el bolso en el suelo, en eso aparece Wolf, yo me quede hay quieto sin hacer nada ya que no sé qué pasaba

-fuiste una gran molestia para nosotros –dijo Wolf

-hay me vas a poner a llorar Cabron –dijo Kaiser

-Y apuesto que también te llevaste el amuleto del alicornio –dijo Wolf, al escuchar eso saco de mi bolsillo el amuleto y Wolf lo mira –devuélvelo, ese objeto es la clave para el plan del amo Freez

-¿Freez lo quiere? –dije con una cara de molestia

-sí, ese objeto es la clave para un mundo donde no hay errores, donde nuestras rasas sean superiores a las demás –dijo Wolf, al escuchar solo tiro el amuleto al suelo –bien hecho, ahora déjame que me encargue de este idiota y después le diré que nos ayudaste a cumplir un mundo mejor –dijo Wolf, ene so pongo mi casco arriba del amuleto y hago presión hasta romperlo en mil pedazos -¡¿P…POR QUE LO DESTRUISTE?! –grito Wolf

-por qué esa frase me sonó a esclavitud, yo odie eso en mi época y lo sigo odiando, y si ese objeto era la clave para esto… entonces hice bien en destruirlo –dijo con una sonrisa

-muy bien pendejo, porque no peleamos y dejamos de hablar –dijo Kaiser

-¿Qué significa esa palabra? –dijo Wolf

-es como un insulto donde vengo, es México –dijo Kaiser

-Pendejo… pendejo…¡YA LO SE, ESE COCINERO DE QUINTA TAMBIEN ES UNO DE LOS TUYOS, TAMBIEN ES UN MEXICANO! –grito Wolf muy enfadado

-¿otro mexicano? –dijimos Kaiser y yo

-canallas nos están invadiendo ¿verdad? –dijo Wolf

-sabes que ya me arte de ti –dijo Kaiser empezando a crecer su cuerpo hasta tener una altura de tres metros y con su físico aumentado, Kaiser salió corriendo hacia Wolf y de un solo golpe en la cara lo noqueo y el impacto fue tan grande que atravesó el muro del castillo, después Kaiser volvió a su forma

-no sabía que podías hacer eso –dije mientras miraba al unicornio inconsciente por el brutal golpe, en eso Kaiser cae de rodillas mientras respiraba por la boca

-… aun puedo crecer más… lo malo es que si crezco con tan solo un poco mi cuerpo sufre un gran cambio… y me deja vacío hasta que pase 24 horas después –dijo Kaiser mientras que Xinder lo ayudaba a pararse, ante de que hablara algo las puertas se abrieron y pasaron todas mis amigas y de ellas apareció una poni terrestre Ella tiene una capa azul grisáceo y una melena de largos zarcillos verdes. Sus ojos tienen dos pares concéntricas de iris, siendo el verde exterior y el interior de color rojo, el poni con su pelo me agarro y me llevo hasta ella en persona y me abrasaba con cariño

-llevo dos semanas afuera y ya tienes otra más…un momento ¡¿QUE HACE MANE-IAC ACA Y COMO PUEDE SER REAL?! –dijo Kaiser muy alterado

-es una larga historia –dije

-¿tiene que ver de él porque estas con la vestimenta del Joker? –dijo Kaiser

-si –dijeron todos al unísono con molestia

 **Continuara**

 **Ending (dragon ball z angel)**

 _Angel... Angel... Angel... Angel... Angel... Angel..._

 _Se muestra un libro con el título "Memorias" en una mesa y se abre revelando varias fotografías_

 _Toki ni uzumoreta kioku no kanata Sou sa Boku-tachi wa tenshi datta_

 _Las primeras imágenes muestran a mí y a Trixie conociéndonos por primera vez, luego se muestra ahuyentando a los ponis que la perseguían, luego muestra la imagen donde me enfrento con la Hidra_

 _Sora no ue kara ai no tane wo makichirashite Kono hoshi kara kanashimi keshitakatta_

 _Luego muestra la imagen donde conozco a las princesas y a las Mane Six, luego se ve la imágenes donde conozco a Kirie, Zecora, Red Heart, Vinyl y Octavia, también muestran las imágenes de algunos ponis de Poniville, por último se ve la imagen donde estaba junto con Fancy Pants y a Fleur de Lis, pero ella estaba mirándome a mi mientras yo miraba a la cámara_

 _Nee Hiroi buruu sukai Miagete iru to yuuki ga wakanai ka..._ _Ima demo_

 _Luego muestra la imágenes donde peleo con Nightmare Moon y Chrysalis, luego se me ve con Namy (La Changeling que cuide hace unos capítulos atrás), luego se vuelve a ver la imagen donde yo estoy con Namy pero esta vez Chrysalis también aparecía al lado de Nami_

 _To My Friend Senaka no hane wa nakushita keredo Mada fushigi na chikara nokotte 'ru To My Friend Hikari wo daite yume wo miyou yo Hora Kimi no hitomi ni niji ga kakaru_

 _Se ve algunas imágenes mientras posaba para los niños que estaban al lado mío, luego se ve la imagen donde yo y Kaiser chocamos los puños amistosamente, luego se ve la imagen de Spike huyendo de Kaser mientras Xinder se avergüenza de su hermano_

 _Machi ni yogoreta to kimi wa iu kedo Ima mo sukitooru namida ga aru Kumo no hiroba de kankeri shite tsuki wo suberi Haato no ya de hito wo koi ni otoshita_

 _Luego la imagen cambia y ahora estoy enfrente de Ember muy asustado ya que me veía muy feo, luego la imagen cambia a la que yo me enfrento a Tirek y Kaiser enfrentándose a Sombra, luego la imagen cambia y muestra que yo y Kaiser enfrente de alguien con el ceño fruncido pero ese Alguien era cubierto por una neblina negra_

 _Sou egaku vijon Genjitsu ni suru mahou ga atta n' da... Honto sa_

 _Luego se muestra la imagen donde Kaiser estaba vestido con un traje negro muy molesto ya que yo y Discord vestidos muy elegantemente y burlándonos de él y con nuestros dedos le indicamos el número 4_

 _To My Friend Asu wo shinji-tsuzukereba Kono sabaku mo rakuen ni kawaru To My Friend Kizutsuki soshite manande yukou Ima ai no tsubomi ga mune de hiraku_

 _Ahora se ve en la imagen yo con el traje elegante mientras que Discord y Kaiser se burlaban de mí mientras que tenían todos sus dedos levantados mientras se reían de mí_

 _To My Friend Senaka no hane wa nakushita keredo Mada fushigi na chikara nokotte 'ru To My Friend Hikari wo daite yume wo miyou yo Hora Kimi no hitomi ni niji ga kakaru_

 _Luego se ven imágenes donde Spike y Xinder posan mientras comían gemas, luego la imagen cambia a la que Kaiser está siendo abrazados por tres mujeres una de color azul claro, la otra de color amarillo y la última era de color morado claro, luego cambia la imagen donde estamos todos posando pero las chicas más cercanas a mi estaban con vestidos blancos_

 _Angel... Angel... Angel... Angel... Angel... Angel..._

 _Por último se ve la imagen donde Kaiser tenía su mano en forma de unos de sus monstruos y yo con dos espadas en mis manos y la tercera en mi boca preparándonos para el ataque, finalmente el libro se cierra y una mano lo toma y lo guarda en un estante_

 **Avances del próximo capitulo**

 _Se me ve a mí con un traje de el Joker_

 _-hola soy Nicolás benoit, no puedo creerlo interpretare al Joker en la película de la yegua bienhechora –dije mientras se ve las cámaras y la actuación de todos_

 _-no permitiré que sigas con esta farsa, quiera a esas dos fuera de Equestria –gritaron todos los noble e indicaron a Chrysalis y a Nightmnare Moon_

 _-que tal esto si gano la pelea, ustedes pierden sus trabajos, si el gana yo los obedeceré en todo –dije mientras Garble y yo chocábamos las frente_

 _-te arrepentirás de esto –dijo la voz de otro noble, mientras que se ve a una mujer de pelo verde muy largo que me miraba muy detalladamente_

 _ **En el próximo capítulo ¿soy el alicornio legendario? Será… preparativos para Hell in the cell, un loco amor**_

 _-amorcito –dijo la mujer con una mirada de loca y su pelo me atrapo y la yegua me empezó abrazar_

 **Nos leemos luego adiós YA-HA**


	12. Chapter 12

¿Soy el Alicornio legendario?

 **Music jigoku sensei nube opening full (nuevo Opening recomiendo que la escuchen)**

 _Kyou kara ichiban takumashii no da_

 _omatase shimashita sugoi yatsu_

 _kyou kara ichiban kakko ii no da_

 _bari bari saikyou NO. 1(solo)_

 _se ve toda equestria mostrando todo los reino luego se me ve con una sonrisa pero de repente mi expresión cambia por una muy seria y empiezo a correr hasta el antiguo castillo de las princesas y veo a todas mis amigas saludándome pero Pinkie se me tira encima de mí y todos empezamos a reír_

 _Kono yo wa wakaranai koto ga takusan aru_

 _donna kaze ga fuitemo makenai hito ni narou_

 _Luego se ve a Kaiser entrenando un poco mientras que su hermana estaba jugando cartas con Spike y por la cara de Spike se veía que no estaba ganando, mientras que Kaiser estaba controlándose para no ir de casa, pero de repente Xinder besa la mejilla de Spike_

 _Sore demo yowai yatsu kanarazu iru monda_

 _mamotte age mashou sore ga tsuyosa nanda_

 _Spike huye mientras lloraba cómicamente mientras que Kaiser transformado en uno de sus monstruos sale en siga del mientras que Xinder estaba sonrojada en el fondo_

 _Tonikaku kitae mashou itami wo pipi razuni_

 _kokai no owari wa itsumo kinou no hazu_

 _Nightmare Moon y Chrysalis estaban ignorándome mientras trataba de convencerla de que se unieran a mí, en eso la princesa Ember me ve muy furiosa mientras tenía el guantelete y yo tenía una espada hecha con el mismo diamante que ella tenía, yo solo empecé a sudar mucho y trate de correr pero ella me detenía_

 _Kiyouna yubisaki wa kotoba wo hoshi ga ranai_

 _yumekata riau tomo no mekumori shiru koto monai_

 _Yo estaba enfrente de sombra mientras empecé a transformarme en Alucard y empezamos a pelear la pelea termino en el imperio de cristal Sombra muy adolorido me veía, en eso crea soldados sombríos y yo empiezo a pelear salvajemente le arranco el corazón con mis manos, las sombras de mi cuerpo atraviesan las criaturas, al ver que no tenía oportunidad lanza un hechizo hacia el castillo y entra en él, al ver un espejo lo atraviesa_

 _Kodoku ga suki nante kakko tsukeshii deshou_

 _hitori de naite mina osoraku dotsubo deshou_

 _yo intento ir por el pero en eso aparece Tirek y su tamaño era enorme, estaba a punto de atacar pero Tirek me muestra a mis amigas y amigos encerrados, sin poder hacer nada no evito que el absorba toda mi magia, al estar vacío Tirek me iba atacar_

 _Kangae temo goran nakama wa suteki dane_

 _hitori yori oozei tsuyoi ni kimatteru_

 _Pero el vio que yo estaba con una sonrisa y empiezo a rodearme con fuego verde, el castillo de cristal se empieza desmoronar, todos veían muy preocupados al ver esto, en eso una nube de polvo me cubrió totalmente_

 _Kyou kara ichiban takumashii no da_

 _omatase shimashita sugoi yatsu_

 _Al disiparse le humo se ve la expresiones de las chicas que era de asombro, el de Kaiser era de una sonrisa muy notoria, Chrysalis y Nightmare Moon estaban muy impactadas pero luego cambio ya que sus rostros cambio de color a rojo y sus ojos ya eran corazones muy grandes, al ver esto las princesas, las mane six, y las demás estaban celosas, Tirek y yo nos lanzamos al ataque causando un brillo_

 _Naruhodo honto_

 _kyou kara ichiban ichiban da ichiban_

 _Después del brillo se ve que todas me felicitaron ya a la normalidad, en eso todos nos fijamos en el espejo donde se había escapado Sombra, yo le doy una seña a Kaiser y el me da una sonrisa, en eso ambos nos acercamos al espejo y lo tocamos y aparece un brillo cegador_

 **Saga de Equestria: descubrimientos**

 **Capítulo 12: preparativos para el hell in the Cell, un loco amor**

 **Atención esta parte de la historia pasa cuando Kaiser fue en busca de Freez, en pocas palabras esto pasa durante las 2 semana que estuvo ausente**

Después de que Kaiser se fuera a buscar a Freez me preguntaba si le pasara algo… na debe estar bien, ahora ¿Qué hago con Nightmare Moon y Chrysalis?, están desmayadas por algo que hice y no sé qué hice, ya después de pensar por un buen tiempo eh decidido llevarlas al castillo de Poniville para que descansen, al final me tele transporte al castillo directamente a su cuarto

En el castillo de Canterlot

Candace estaba tomando él te sola ya que su marido estaba viendo algunos guardias para que se disciplinaran, en eso aparezco con ambas lunáticas totalmente inconscientes

-¿Qué les paso? –dijo Candace

-no lo sé, sinceramente no lo sé –dije mientras caminaba para llevarlas a su habitación, en eso Candace me sigue

-oye ¿recuerdas que me prometiste que si dejaba que esta mosca se quedaba podría participar una de tus películas? –dijo Candace

-sip –dije mientras abría la puerta de la habitación de ambas locas

-pues ya tengo una película, el problema es que necesitamos alguien que interprete el papel del villano –dijo Candace

-¿y cuál es ese villano? –dije poniendo a ambas alicornios en su cama

-uno que se llama Joker –dijo Candace, al oir ese nombre sonríe

-el joker… el joker joker –dije tratando de ocultar mi emoción

-pues sí, querían hacer la película de la yegua bienhechora, yo are a una tal Reachel y Shining se ofreció hacer el papel de Harvey Dent… pero no hemos podido encontrar un actor que intérprete ese personaje –dijo Candace

-yo lo are –dije con una sonrisa

-¿enserio? –dijo Candace

-sí, es el papel que siempre quise interpretar –dije muy emocionado

-¿Por qué no lo has hecho? –dijo Candace

-es porque no tenía el físico adecuado para hacerlo –dije mientras recordaba que siempre me decían eso, Candace me miraba con una ceje levantada

- _"¿Qué no tienes físico para interpretar ese personaje?... enserio"_ –pensó Candace –pero bueno, si quieres podemos empezar ahora –dijo Candace, en eso ilumino mi cuerno y cambie mi traje con un traje de gala de color morado, mi cara estaba pintada de color blanco, teñí mi pelo de color verde, alrededor de mis ojos estaban pintados de color negro y con pintura roja marque una sonrisa muy notorio

-vamos pues –dije muy feliz

Mientras tanto en una cueva

-¿y ahora qué haremos? –dijo Tirek

-no lo sé, desde que ese idiota tiene ese tipo de transformación Nightmare no me atrevo atacar –dijo Sombra recordando el día que me transforme en Alucard

-serán unos inútiles, ese alicornio debe seguir gastando su energía para que yo recupere la mía –dijo una voz en lo más profundo de la cueva

-mi señor, creo que tengo la solución –dijo Tirek

-así, ¿Cuál es? –dijo la voz

-según lo que me conto Nightmare Moon, es que es alicornio solo pelea con machos, no puede pelear con una mujer, solo necesitamos que pela con una mujer –dijo Tirek

-pero pelear con una mujer no lo ara gastar mucha energía –dijo Sombra

-no, pero algo es algo –dijo Tirek

-¿Cómo aras que pelee con una mujer? O mejor dicho ¿Dónde conseguirás una mujer para que pelee con él? –Dijo Sombra, en eso Tirek saca un comic de las Power ponis con Mane-iac -¿estás de broma? –dijo Sombra

-si tienes un mejor plan, dímelo –dijo Tirek mientras usaba su magia y poco a poco Mane-iac apareció fuera del comic

Volviendo a Poniville o ser más específico en el banco de Poniville

-gracia por interpretar este personaje señor Benoit –dijo el director de la película

-no se preocupe, siempre quise hacer este papel –dije con una sonrisa

-muy bien prepárense todos es hora de rodar… luces…cámara y Acción –dijo el director comenzando la actuación

 **Actuacion de la película**

El banco estaba siendo asaltado por 4 ponis con máscaras de payaso

-¡AL SUELO QUE NADIE SE MUEVA! –grito el poni con la mascar, pero luego cayó al suelo mientras que en su espalda tenía una espalda, uno de los trabajadores tenía varias espadas y empezó a lanzarlas a los 3 ponis que quedaban una espada llego a uno matándolo

-¡MALDITOS, ¿TIENEN IDEA A QUIEN LE ESTAN ROBANDO? LOS MATARE A TODOS! –grito el trabajador con ira, mientras que los otros dos estaban escondiéndose del trabajador

-¿se les acabo las espadas verdad? –dijo uno de los ladrones con la máscara de payaso feliz, el ultimo que tenía la máscara del payaso triste solo afirmo con la cabeza, el ladrón con la máscara feliz se levantó y el trabajador le lanzo una espada, el ladrón que tenía la máscara triste le lanzo una lanza hacia el trabajador dándole en el estómago, el payaso con la cara feliz se levantó muy furioso -¡¿EN DONDE APRENDISTE A CONTAR?! –grito muy enojado, pasando los minutos el payaso feliz regreso con algunas maletas –es mucho dinero, si fuera más listo el jefe nos hubiera dado un carruaje para llevarnos esto heheehe –dijo el ladrón pero en eso saco una espada y se lo acerco al ladrón con la máscara triste –apuesto que el joker te dijo que me mataras en cuanto tuviéramos el dinero –dijo el poni con la espada

-aaaa nonono, mataría al chofer del carruaje –dijo el poni mientras caminaba en círculos

-¿carruaje?... ¿cuál chofer? –dijo el poni, en eso la pared se derrumba por un enorme carruaje que choco al poni con la cara feliz, otro poni con la máscara de un payaso feliz salió del carruaje

-es hora de irnos –dijo el poni con la cara feliz, en eso el poni con la cara triste le arrogaba las bolsas con dinero –es mucho dinero –dijo el poni con la cara feliz mientras entraba las bolsa en el carruaje -¿Dónde están los demás? –dijo el poni, pero en eso el poni con la cara triste le lanzo la espada que termino atravesándolo, el ultimo poni empezó a irse

-te crees muy listo… el hombre que los contrato, te hará lo mismo, antes los criminales tenían fe… honor… respeto entre ellos, ¿qué fe le tienes a tu jefe? –dijo el empleado que recibió la espada en su estómago, el poni con la cara triste se le acercó y le puso algún especia de bomba en la boca

-yo creo que lo que no te mata solo te hace más… -dijo el poni sacándose la máscara y revelando que era yo aun con la cara pinta y con el traje del Joker -… fuerte –dije con una sonrisa y me empecé alejar del trabajador mientras una cuerda que estaba unida a la bomba apareció en mi traje, al entrar al carruaje use mi magia para que el carruaje empezará a moverse, al moverse obligo que la cuerda también se moviera y liberando el seguro de la bomba, todos los presentes se asustaron pero la bomba empecé a lanzar un gas donde el trabador empezó a reír

 **Fin de la actuación**

 **-** ¡CORTE! –Grito el director y todos los que habían muerto se levantaron –muy buen trabajos chicos –dijo el director, en eso el director se me acerco –señor, lo llamare para la siguiente escena si quieres ve a refrescarte –dijo el director

-gracias –dije mientras me iba, mientras caminaba escuche en un cuarto una guitarra, al abrir veo a Spike con una guitarra

-oh hola Nicolas, ¿puedes escuchar la canción que le dedique a Xinder? –dijo Spike

-bueno –dije

-Xinder eres mi corazón… eso es todo lo que tengo –dijo SPIKE

-te diré algo, estas así de cerca de alcanzar a Justin Bieber –Dije en un tono burlón

-No sé por qué, pero eso me ofendió mucho, pero por lo menos hice un buen trabajo en el nombre de la canción –dijo Spike

-¿Cómo se llama? –dije

-Xinder –dijo Spike

-wow, una canción con el nombre de una mujer, seria genial si no fuera que hay como 1 millon –dije

-dime 20 –dijo Spike muy confiado

-Lucy, Roxanne, Layla, María, Penélope, Salomé, Macarena, Julia, Carolina, Lady Laura, Carrie, Yolanda, Polly, Sandy, Melina, Gloria, Lola, Penélope, Galilea, Alba –dije de lo más Natural, Spike se quedó callado

-…. Dime 6 mas –dijo Spike

-Angélica, Ángela, Carmen, Sara, Alicia, Paloma –dije nuevamente con naturalidad

-… dime 5 más –dijo Spike

-Cecilia, Marta, Amanda, Laura y Bilie jean –dije nuevamente con naturalidad, Spike se enfadó y tiro la guitarra al suelo

-idiota –dijo Spike mientras se iba, como me gusta hacerlo enojar, en eso llega Candace diciéndome me necesitan en una escena, con emoción voy hacia donde estaban todos… espero que Heath Ledger me perdone por ocupar su Joker XD

Mientras tanto en el mismo lugar pero a escondidas

Mane-iac estaba en los techos para que no la descubrieran

-muy bien, solo debo matar a un alicornio con cara de idiota y ese tal Tirek me aseguraría el poder que necesito para derrotar a las Power Ponis –dijo Mane –iac, en eso ve abajo que habían un grupo de hombres discutiendo con una caja –bueno no creo que este aquí –dijo Mane-iac preparándose para irse

-jajajaja…. Jajajaja. Joje jija ju jija ha –reia alguien muy sarcásticamente, Mane-iac vio el que hiso esa risa se fijó… en mí, yo aparecí aun teniendo el traje del Joker –y pensé que mis chistes era malo –dije mientras que todos me miraban

( **Introduzcan la primera escena del video The Dark Knight - Joker hablando con la mafia (LATINO))**

Mane-iac me veía detalladamente

-es casi igual a mi… solo que hombre –dijo Mane-iac antes de salir por una ventana

-¡CORTE! –Grito el director muy feliz por la escena –muy buen trabajo, sobre tu Nicolas, captaste el ambiente del Joker, me gustaría seguir trabajando contigo, pero las princesas te llaman en el castillo de Poniville –dijo el director

-gracias por la información, nos vemos –dije tele transportándome al castillo de Poniville

En el castillo de Poniville

Al llegar veo lo típico, Ember odiándome a muerte y a los nobles muy enfadados y las chicas preocupándose por mí, Gilda estaba ahí al lado de Rainbow, también veo a SpiteFire muy enfadada conmigo como siempre… algo nuevo Garble también estaba hay

-¿Qué paso? –dije sin entender nada

-debemos hablar, sobre Chrysalis y Nightmare Moon –dijeron todos los nobles

-Hay no otra vez con eso, ya les dije que es mi problema, no el suyo –dije muy fastidiado

-pues también es nuestro trabajo, nuestro trabajo es asegurar a Equestria –dijeron los nobles

-¿a Equestria o solo los ponis? –Dije muy enfadado –yo los eh visto todo poni puede recibir cualquier cosa, pero si es cebra, Changeling u otra especie solo cuenta con suerte, no hablen que hacen su trabajo, porque no lo hacen –dije

-¡NO AGUANTO MAS, LAS QUEREMOS FUERA DE EQUESTRIA! –Dijeron todos los nobles y todos me miraban con odio pero ya no me importa, en eso me acerco a Garble -¿y tú que quieres? –dije mientras chocaba mi frente contra la de GARBLE

-quiero la espada del emperador –dijo Garble

-no lo obtendrás –dije mientras que con mi magia aparecía aquella espada que me causaba problemas con Ember

-pues te digo que no tienes opción, en nuestra raza cuando alguien desafía uno de los emperadores deben aceptar el desafío y apostar el trono –dijo Garble, mire a Ember y ella asintió la cabeza afirmando que la información era verdadera, al ver que tenía dos problemas a la vez… así que se me ocurrió algo donde pueda solucionar todo en una

-muy bien, que les parece algo, una pelea –dije

-¿Qué cosa? –dijeron los nobles

-pues si miren, Grable peleara en su nombre, si gana Garble no solo le daré la espada del emperador si no que obedeceré a todo lo que ustedes me dicen –dije mientras indicaba a los nobles, mis amigas se empezaron a preocupar por la loca idea que se me ocurrió y más Ember ya que tanto como a mi ella odiaba a Garble

-¿y qué pasa si usted gana? –dijo uno de los nobles

-pues si yo gano… ustedes se quedan sin trabajo… y Grable jamás podrá pelear para ser el emperador –dije mientras extendia la mano para sellar el trato

-¿Qué tipo de pelea? –dijo Garble

-primero… yo usare los collares que usan con los criminales para no usar magia y que mi fuerza disminuya. Ambos estaremos con nuestras alas atadas así ambos no podremos volar, Ember será el árbitro de la pelea para que sea más justa… y será Hell in the Cell –dije

-¿Qué es eso? –dijo Ember

-en una celda infernal… le diré que me las construyan y el evento se llamara… Wrestlemania –dije mientras aun extendía mi mano, Garble no pensó dos ves y nos dimos un apretón de manos sellando el trato

-prepárate para echar a esas de aquí –dijo unos de los nobles

-aaa se me olvido decirles… en ese evento tengo una racha de 21-0… y planeo que esa racha siga intacta –dije con una sonrisa… tal vez sea inmaduro en sacar un evento de la wwe y sacar la legendaria racha del undertaker que ya termino… pero quiero ver el 22-0 en una pantalla y sacar esta pesadilla del 21-1, los nobles y Garble se fueron y de inmediato recibí un buen coscorrón de parte de Ember

-¡ESTAS CHIFLADO! –grito Ember sumamente enfadad

-lo siento, pero esta era la única manera de deshacerme 2 molestias a la vez –dije

-pero ¿y si pierdes? –dijo Luna

-no perderé, no puedo perder, será mejor que empiece a entrenar, Celi me puedes traer uno de esos collares –dije

-¿Celi? –dijo Celestia

-amm lo siento por eso –dije muy avergonzado, Celi me trajo uno de los collares y me lo pongo, al hacerlo siento que mi fuerza y i magia se redujeron bastante –mejor entreno –dije mientras empecé a correr para ejercitarme

-uggg odio a ese alicornio –dijo Ember muy preocupada por su futuro

-no te preocupes, sé que el ganara –dijo Luna

-ja lo dudo mucho –dijo Trixie pero igual preocupada por mi

En las afueras del castillo

Yo seguía corriendo para entrenar pero me detengo ya que había un grupo de ponis reunidos en un escenario al ver bien veo a los mismo nobles y a Garble hablando

-pueblo de Poniville, les quiero decir algo, últimamente es llamado Alicornio legendario que solo ah causado problemas, primero casi destruye un pueblo, luego en la gala volvió a causar la destrucción del pueblo y lo peor es que permite que la reina de los Changelings y NightMare Moon se queden como si nada, pero eso va cambiar, Nicolás acordó pelear con un dragón y si pierde… y perderá obedecerá nuestras ordenes, solo les quiero asegurar que por fin desde que el vino a este pueblo a "protegernos" tendremos un verdadero héroe que no actué como un idiota creyéndose un héroe –dijo uno de los nobles,… OK ESE CONCHETUMADRE ME HIZO ENFADAR

 _Conchetumadre: grosería a lo chileno XDXDXD_

En eso me quito los collares anti mágicas y con mi magia hago aparecer una pantalla, en la pantalla aparece estática

 **(Introduzcan el video watch?v=igCDa239iJU (The Undertaker's Wrestlemania Streak (21-0)) y cambien el undertaker por mi oc)**

Todos vieron el pequeño video que me había plagiado en youtube cuando estaba en mi época y se me ocurrió algo, en el video apareceré una imagen mía con el traje del undertaker

-Garble… Rest In peace –dijo la imagen en la pantalla, tan pronto como se escucharon esas palabras la pantalla desapareció, todos estaban con la boca abierta por el video que vieron, antes de que alguien hablara las esquinas del escenario se encendieron de repente, los nobles asustados salieron de hay menos Garble ya que él estaba con una sonrisa, yo para no perder más tiempo me volví a colocar el collar para poder entrenar

Al día siguiente (en la noche)

Después de gravar otras escenas como el Joker y sentir que alguien me vigilaba me preparaba para mi cita con Trixie

-bueno es hora de cobrar me apuesta –dije con una sonrisa mientras me veía en el espejo, pero mi mente igual estaba algo distraída, ni Chrysalis ni Nightmare Moon habían despertado y eso me preocupa mucho… después de mi cita las veré, en eso me tele transporto hacia donde nos dijimos que nos encontraríamos

En el centro del pueblo

Trixie esperaba en una banca ella vestía con una traje completo de rojo, un poco ajustado así que podía ver su figura y no había hombre que pasaba que quedara como idiota al verla, en eso Trixie da un brinco del susto ya que aparecí enfrente de ella

-heheh lo siento –dije mientras me rascaba la cabeza

-debes controlar esa tele transportación tuya –dijo Trixie muy enfadada, en eso ambos nos dirigimos al centro del pueblo ya que había una fiesta y quise aprovechar la situación, no era una fiesta formal pero igual podría decirse que era perfecto, habían algunos negocios para que jueguen los niños y otros para pasar el tiempo, también habían algunos restaurantes abiertos así que decidí llevarla a uno, durante la escena conversábamos de varias cosas, sobre la vida del otro y ella se reía de lo que me pasaba a mi

-¿enserio entraste a tu sala de clase sin tocar y te fijaste que todas las mujeres de tu clase se estaban cambiando de ropa? –dijo Trixie

-sii fue el día más doloroso de mi vida –dije recordando la golpiza que me dieron mis compañeras de clase en ese día tan horrendo

-para la próxima toca la puerta –dijo Trixie

-lección aprendida –dije mientras nos reíamos, después de comer en ese lugar pague la cuenta y nos fuimos a pasear por las calles, en eso vemos a Spike y a Xinder jugando en uno de los juegos

-se ven tan tiernos juntos –dijo Trixie, en eso col mi brazo sobre sus hombros

-sii… pero no para Kaiser –dije mientras me imaginaba como estaría Kaiser al saber esto

-pero bueno, ¿Qué quieres hacer? –dijo Trixie

-pues no lo sé… te ganare algo –dije mientras iba a un juego de tiro al blanco, sobra decir que gane sin problema y le di el peluche más grande a Trixie, este gesto le sao un sonrisa con un sonrojo y tengo que admitirlo que se ve hermosa así, en eso alguien me toca el hombro y veo a Milky

-holas Nicolas –dijo Milky

-hola Milky, ¿Qué cuentas? –dije mientras trataba de mantener la vista en su cara y no más abajo

-pues aquí esperándote, nos prometiste que nos cantarías –dijo Milky

-¿era hoy?, lo lamento lo olvide por completo, tengo un problema estoy en medio… -dije a Mily pero en eso Trixie me interrumpe

-si lo ara sin ningún problema –dijo Trixie mientras usaba su magia para llevarme al escenario, en eso veo a Vinyl arriba del escenario

-hola compadre ¿vienes a cantar? –dijo Vinyl

-amm pues si –dije un tanto confundido

-pues dime el ritmo y tú haces los tuyo –dijo Vinyl, no sé hasta qué punto llegare con esto, pero si en esta época no sabe de música… es mi deber enseñarle a uno de los reyes de la música, por suerte se hablar un poco en inglés y aprendí la letra de la canción… rey del pop… perdóname lo que voy hacer… por favor perdóname pero estos ponis deben saber que tú eres el único Rey del Pop

 _ **Michael Jackson-come together**_

 _Here come ol' flat top_

 _He come groovin' up slowly_

 _He's got Joo Joo eyeball_

 _He one holy roller_

 _He got hair down to his knees_

 _Got to be a joker he just do what he please_

 _He wear no shoeshine_

 _He's got toe jam football_

 _He's got monkey finger_

 _He shoot Coca-Cola_

 _He say "I know you, you know me"_

 _One thing I can tell you is you got to be free_

 _Come together right now over me_

 _He bag production_

 _He's got walrus gum-boot_

 _He's got Ono sideboard_

 _He one spinal cracker_

 _He got feet down through his knees_

 _Hold you in his armchair_

 _You can feel his disease_

 _Come together right now over me_

 _He roller coaster_

 _He's got early warning_

 _He's got muddy water_

 _He one Mojo filter_

 _He say "One and one and one is three"_

 _Got to be good looking 'cause he's so hard to see_

 _Come together right now over me_

 _En este momento empiezo bailar en el escenario y con mi magia subo a Trixie y ambos empezamos a bailar, ninguno del pueblo entendía ninguna palabra pero eso no impidió que el ritmo los invadiera y empezaran a bailar, Vinyl también empezó bailar hacia los efecto de sonido, poco a poco la música se detuvo y todos me daban un aplauso… Michael Jackson… por favor no me odies por lo que hice m_

Ya después de un rato

Trixie y yo caminábamos por la calle y disfrutando unos de los pocos juegos que quedaban, al final decidí llevarla a la casa

-espero que te hayas divertido… te seré sincero que esta era la primera cita que eh tenido –dije muy nervioso

-pues te alegrara saber que fue todo un éxito, me divertí mucho y gracias por el peluche –dijo Trixie mientras abrazaba el enorme peluche

-hehehe me alegra oír eso, me tranquiliza un poco, jamás eh tenido suerte con las mujeres y antes de venir aquí esa suerte cambio un poco pero no tanto –dije con una sonrisa

-he tienes suerte que la gran y poderosa Trixie haya estado de buen humor para que acepte tu cita –dijo Trixie con una sonrisa

-o mejor dicho que la gran y poderosa Trixie haya perdido la apuesta contra el grande y poderoso Nicxolas –dije con una sonrisa burlona, en eso se ve el ambiente del pueblo de Poniville y de repente se escucha una Cachetada y un grito de dolor

Luego se ve a Trixie muy molesta y a mí con una marca en mi cara con la forma de su mano

-arruinaste tu primera cita –dijo Trixie muy enfadada

-enojona –dije mientras lloraba por el golpe

Al llegar a la casa

Cuando llegamos Trixie se dirigió directamente a su cuarto… creo que debe quedarme callado, en eso me dirijo al baño y me doy una ducha y al terminar solo visto con unos pantalones y me voy a mi pieza pero en la puerta veo a Trixie

-¿Qué pasa Trixie?, si me vienes a golpear… lo siento si te moleste es que yo… -dije pero fui interrumpido ya que Trixie me beso en los Labios y a los pocos segundo el beso termino y ella me miraba con un sonrojo

-e… esto es por la cita y como disculpa por la cachetada… ¡NO SIGNIFICA NADA! –dijo Trixie manteniendo el sonrojo y se fue a su cuarto, yo solo me quede quito y parpadeando varias veces, en eso doy una sonrisa muy grande

-he… para ser la primera cita me fue bien –dije ya entrando a mii cuarto

Pasando las dos semanas

Dos semanas de lo más estresante, tengo que actuar como el Joker para la película, Chrysalis y Nightmare Moon aún no despiertan, debo entrenar para la pelea que tengo contra Garble que por obligación tengo que ganarla por Ember y por mi orgullo… si lo se soy muy orgulloso pero así soy y aun siento que alguien me observa ( _en esas dos semanas Mane-iac veía mi actuación como el joker y cada vez se sonrojaba mucho)_ y lo peor no tengo noticias de Káiser y Xinder ya estaba más que preocupada y hoy se hace la toma donde interrogan al Joker, gracias a Celestia y Luna que nos prestaron las mazmorras para la escena

Escondida en un lugar

Mane-iac estaba pensando muy seria

-nononono, solo es un estorbo, mi objetivo es matarlo y que ese Tirek me dé la magia que necesito para derrotar a las Power Ponis –dijo Mane iac mientras iba en mi búsqueda, a los pocos minutos ella me encuentras conversando con una corcel con capucha

(En mi versión hay 2 mujeres y un hombre como la yegua bienhechora y en el caso del hombre seria el corcel capucha negra XDXD)

 **Escena de Batman el caballero de la noche - Heath Ledger – Joker en el interrogatorio (audio latino)**

Mane-iac estaba impresionada de como llevaba a los límites al corcel, ella ve que la yegua encapuchada me tira a la mesa

-JUUUUJAJAJAJAJA …eso es actuar –dije mientras actuaba como el joker, la yegua se me acerca muy violentamente –y harvey Dent sabe lo tuyo con la conejita bonita –dije, en eso el corcel me toma de la cabeza y lo estrella contra la pared

-¡¿DONDE ESTAN?! –grito el corcel

-matar es una opción –dije con una sonrisa y el corcel volvió a golpear

-¡¿DONDE ESTAN?! –volvió a gritar el corcel ya desesperad

-elije entre una vida y la otra… ¿tu amigo el fiscal o su hermosa y futura esposa? –Dije manteniendo la sonrisa, el corcel volvió a golpearme -¡JU JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! –Reía como un loco –tú no tienes nada…¡NADA CON QUE AMENAZARME!, no hay nada que puedas hacerme –dije en eso el corcel volvió a tomarme y se proponía golpearme –descuida te daré la ubicación… de ambos… tu tendrás que elegir… él está en la 50 de 52 y ella está en la avenida de x con sisero –dije y el corcel se fue muy enfadado del calabozo -¡JUUUJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ! -Reía para ponerle un poco de drama

-¡CORTE! –grito el director, en eso me paro como si nada, el corcel se quitó la máscara para revelar a Big Mac

-oye lamento si te lastime –dijo Big Mac

-no te preocupes, te dije que me golpearas de verdad para hacerlo lo más real posible –dije con una sonrisa

-eso fue asombroso amigo –dijo Rainbow y Kirie

-me hiciste creer que en verdad estabas loco cariño –dijo Rarity

-no puedo quedarme con todo el crédito, Big Mac igual hizo un buen trabajo –dije

-tiene razón amigo, mi hermano parecía que te golpeo de verdad –dijo Applejack

-de hecho si lo hizo, yo le pedí eso para más realismo –dije, en eso vuelvo a sentir que alguien me observa y busco por todos lados

-¿Qué buscas Nico? –dije Fluttershy

-siento que alguien me observa hace mucho tiempo –dije mientras buscaba a alguien sospechoso, en eso veo a una mujer bajando gracias a sus… ¿cabellos?

-¡MANE-IAC! –gritaron las mane-six y Spike

-¿Mane-iac? –dije con extrañeza, en eso Spike me lanza un Comic y veo a la misma Mane-iac de los Power ponis, antes de que hablara sus cabellos se movieron y me enrollaron, las chicas estaban listas para pelear y yo igual, pero ella se me acerca y me abraza… ¿muy amorosamente?

-eres lo que eh buscado, estas igual de loco como yo, cariñito, juntos podemos hacer grande este mundo a nuestra manera –dijo Mane-iac mientras me seguía abrazando y las chicas estaban con la boca abierta hasta mas no poder, en eso Rarity con su magia me separa de Mane-iac

-tu cariñito, es mi cariñito –dijo Rarity mientras me abrazaba, antes de que hablara Kirie me toma "secuestra"

-él es mío y no comparto –dijo Kirie, volvi a ser secuestrado por Mane-iac

-lo siento pero yo le gano su risa me cautivo –dijo Mane-iac mientras frotaba sus mejillas con las mías, en eso me separo de ella y hago la tele transportación hacia cualquier lugar lejos de problemas

En la sala principal

Aparecí en la sala principal para despejar mi mente, en eso se abre la puerta y entra Kaiser con una bolsa

-Lo siento mucho si me… demore –dijo Kaiser, pero luego se quedó callado al verme con la cara pintada en blanco, mi peleo de color verde y una sonrisa muy notoria gracias a la pintura

-no preguntes –dije muy fastidiado por lo que me paso, en eso llega Xinder y se lanza encima de Kaiser

-¡¿DONDE ESTUBISTE?, ESTABA MUY PREOCUPADA POR TI! –grito Xinder con alguna lagrimas

-lo siento si te preocupe, pero ahora aléjate de mí, tendremos un invitado no deseado –dijo Kaiser dejando el bolso en el suelo, en eso aparece Wolf, yo me quede hay quieto sin hacer nada ya que no sé qué pasaba

-fuiste una gran molestia para nosotros –dijo Wolf

-hay me vas a poner a llorar Cabron –dijo Kaiser

-Y apuesto que también te llevaste el amuleto del alicornio –dijo Wolf, al escuchar eso saco de mi bolsillo el amuleto y Wolf lo mira –devuélvelo, ese objeto es la clave para el plan del amo Freez

-¿Freez lo quiere? –dije con una cara de molestia

-sí, ese objeto es la clave para un mundo donde no hay errores, donde nuestras rasas sean superiores a las demás –dijo Wolf, al escuchar solo tiro el amuleto al suelo –bien hecho, ahora déjame que me encargue de este idiota y después le diré que nos ayudaste a cumplir un mundo mejor –dijo Wolf, ene so pongo mi casco arriba del amuleto y hago presión hasta romperlo en mil pedazos -¡¿P…POR QUE LO DESTRUISTE?! –grito Wolf

-por qué esa frase me sonó a esclavitud, yo odie eso en mi época y lo sigo odiando, y si ese objeto era la clave para esto… entonces hice bien en destruirlo –dijo con una sonrisa

-muy bien pendejo, porque no peleamos y dejamos de hablar –dijo Kaiser

-¿Qué significa esa palabra? –dijo Wolf

-es como un insulto donde vengo, es México –dijo Kaiser

-Pendejo… pendejo…¡YA LO SE, ESE COCINERO DE QUINTA TAMBIEN ES UNO DE LOS TUYOS, TAMBIEN ES UN MEXICANO! –grito Wolf muy enfadado

-¿otro mexicano? –dijimos Kaiser y yo

-canallas nos están invadiendo ¿verdad? –dijo Wolf

-sabes que ya me arte de ti –dijo Kaiser empezando a crecer su cuerpo hasta tener una altura de tres metros y con su físico aumentado, Kaiser salió corriendo hacia Wolf y de un solo golpe en la cara lo noqueo y el impacto fue tan grande que atravesó el muro del castillo, después Kaiser volvió a su forma

-no sabía que podías hacer eso –dije mientras miraba al unicornio inconsciente por el brutal golpe, en eso Kaiser cae de rodillas mientras respiraba por la boca

-… aun puedo crecer más… lo malo es que si crezco con tan solo un poco mi cuerpo sufre un gran cambio… y me deja vacío hasta que pase 24 horas después –dijo Kaiser mientras que Xinder lo ayudaba a pararse, ante de que hablara algo las puertas se abrieron y pasaron todas mis amigas y de ellas apareció una poni terrestre Ella tiene una capa azul grisáceo y una melena de largos zarcillos verdes. Sus ojos tienen dos pares concéntricas de iris, siendo el verde exterior y el interior de color rojo, el poni con su pelo me agarro y me llevo hasta ella en persona y me abrasaba con cariño

-llevo dos semanas afuera y ya tienes otra más…un momento ¡¿QUE HACE MANE-IAC ACA Y COMO PUEDE SER REAL?! –dijo Kaiser muy alterado

-es una larga historia –dije

-¿tiene que ver de él porque estas con la vestimenta del Joker? –dijo Kaiser

-si –dijeron todos al unísono con molestia

En eso le explico sobre todo lo que pasó en estas dos semanas… omitiendo la parte donde tuve la cita con Trixie para que no se molesten mis amigas

2 horas de contar lo que paso

Kaiser me miraba con una cara más o menos así (-_-)

-te preguntare algo Spike… ¿hiciste algo indebido a mi hermanita? –dijo Kaiser muy molesto

-no señor, no hice nada –dijo Spike muy asustado

-¡TE AHOGARAS CON TUS MENTIRAS! –grito Kaiser ya ahorcándolo (como homero hacia Bart), Twilight y Rarity lucharon para que Kaiser soltara al pobre de Spike ya que estaba a punto de morir

-ya olvida tus celos y dime que descubriste –dije mientras trataba de separarme de Mane-iac

-cariñito –dijo Mane-Iac aumentando la fuerza del abrazó, esto causo que Rarity y Kirie están con los celos estén en las nubes

-bueno te contare pero no te agradara –dijo Kaiser contándome todo lo que ha visto

En las mazmorras, Wolf estaba siendo interrogado por Shining que mantenía su traje de Harvey Dent, Wolf se le había quitado el anillo y estaba usando un collar anti magia para evitar que escapara

-ahora dime que estas planeando tú y Freez, y veremos qué podemos hacer para que tu castigo, Wolf se mantuvo callado y con una sonrisa, Shining estaba ya perdiendo la paciencia pero antes de que hablara la pared de la mazmorra se destruye de repente, en eso entro yo con una cara no muy amigable

-¿Qué te pasa? –dijo Shining, yo no le respondo y pateo a Wolf con ira, no conforme con eso lo agarro y lo lanzo con todas mis fuerzas hacia la muralla, pero la fuerza que use fue tan grande que termine atravesando la pared con el cuerpo de Wolf

-sabía que pasaría esto –dijo Kaiser apareciendo con las demás, al ver el tipo de violencia que usaba no evito que Mane-iac se sonrojara, en un momento todos me vieron agarrando el cuello de Wolf

-habla… ¿Dónde se escondería Freez? –pregunto con ira y aumentando el agarre

-n…no…no…lo…se –decía Wolf intentando respirar

-¡DIME! –grite mi ira aumento, todos empezaron a ver que apareció un sombrero rojo en mi cabeza y mi ropa empezó a cambiar por el que tenía en la gala, Wolf no aguanto más y se desmayo

-maldición –dije mientras soltaba a Wolf y mi ropa vuelve a la normalidad, en eso aparece Chrysalis y Nightmare Moon

-¿Qué paso? –dijeron ambas

-créanme no lo quieres saber –dijo Luna

-¿y ahora que aras? –dijo Mane-iac esperando mi respuesta y saber si puede participar… al pensar en un momento se me ocurrió una idea

-… imitare a Batman –dije con una sonrisa

-Wolf estaba despertando

-¿Qué paso? –dijo Wolf

-hora de hablar –dijo una vox, Wolf al ver que se encontraba de cabeza en la torre más alta y a mi agarrándole la pierna, esto asusto a Wolf y empezó a gritar, mis amigas y Mane-iac estaban viendo esto y pensaron que esto ya se pasó la raya… excepto Mane-iac ella pensó que es la mejor forma de interrogar a alguien, Wolf estaba asustado y verme aun con el disfraz del joker no ayudo mucho para calmarse

-ahora habla… ¿Dónde puedo encontrar a Freez? –dije en un tono muy serio

-suéltame –dijo Wolf

-… que mala palabra elegiste –dije soltándolo, todos los que vieron esto se asustaron excepto Mane-iac ya que estaba esperando que este en el suelo pero sus caras cambio al ver que había una cuerda atada en su pierna, esto alegro a la mayoría excepto a Mane-iac, tomo la cuerda y lo empiezo a subirlo hasta que nuevamente le tengo agarrado de su pierna -¡LA PROXIMA NO TENDRAS LA CUERDA, AHORA HABLA! –grite con ira, en eso alguien me toma de los hombros y veo que es un poni terrestre Crin blanca larga hasta los hombros, ojos rojos, lentes, piel (o pelaje) negro, estatura de 1.85, complexión fornida, tiene una mirada que muestra seriedad, viste con camisa gris de tirantes, pantalones beige de ejercicio, vendas blancas desde las palmas hasta la mitad del antebrazo

-de acuerdo, les diré todo… todo –dijo Wolf muy asustado

-muy tarde… Freez se fue hacia unos de sus escondites, fui a todos y no había señal de el –dijo el poni misterioso, en eso vuelvo a soltar a Wolf y termino colgado del castillo

-¡ESTAS LOCO, ERES UN MALDITO LOCO! –grito Wolf mientras seguía colgado, a los pocos minutos apareció la guardia y se llevó a Wolf y yo junto con el poni misterioso estábamos en el techo y bajamos de un salto

-¿Quién eres tú? –dije

-bueno mi nombre Luminous Shadow –dijo Luminous

 **OC DE DRAGON LECTOR**

 **Nombre: Alfredo "Freddy" Quintanilla, alias Luminous Shadow**

 **Raza: Terrestre**

 **Edad: 20**

 **Apariencia: Crin blanca larga hasta los hombros, ojos rojos, lentes, piel (o pelaje) negro, estatura de 1.85, complexión fornida, tiene una mirada que muestra seriedad a cada momento, aun cuando ríe, llore, se avergüence, o hable con alguien que le guste**

 **Vestimenta: camisa gris de tirantes, pantalones beige de ejercicio, vendas blancas desde las palmas hasta la mitad del antebrazo**

 **Personalidad: Calmado y sereno, su mirada demostrara seriedad todo el tiempo pero si muestras sus otras emociones, aunque algunos llegan a confundirse**

 **Habilidades:**

 *** Excelente cocinero: Muy bueno en la implementación de especias para los alimentos y que se realcen los sabores, medir los tiempos de cocción, y cortes casi iguales, a ojos inexpertos sus comidas son perfectas pero los mejores criticos le han dado d media estrella, pero eso no le interesa, solo que la gente no pase hambre**

 *** Buen boxeador: Tiene ágiles piernas y un poderoso derechaso, fue 5° lugar en un torneo que tuvo lugar en el gimnasio en que entrenaba**

 *** Poseedor de Stand's: El tiene la capacidad de manifestar el poder de su alma a través de 3 entidades diferentes; Hermit Purple; tiene forma de lianas espinosas que salen de sus brazos las cuales utiliza para retener el movimiento de algo o alguien, o usarlos para desplazarse mas rápido ( así como Spider-man), su alcance máximo es de 100 metros, Crazy Diamond; tiene la apariencia de un hombre fuerte de piel rosa y con corazones de diamante en partes del cuerpo, es muy fuerte y rapido ademas de poder restaurar los objeto o personas a un estado en que se encuentren bien, siempre y cuando no haya muerto (puede restaurar una roca que haya sido convertida en polvo o el brazo fracturado de alguien), su alcance es de 30 metros, y The World; tiene la apariencia de un hombre fuerte de piel amarilla con un casco, brazeras y tobilleras doradas, es muy fuerte y rápido además de poder detener el tiempo por un máximo de 9 segundos por día, su alcance es de 20 metros (Para saber un poco mejor sus apariencias busca sobre Jojo's Bizarre Adventure)**

-¿y qué haces aquí? –dije

-pues que me respondas una pregunta… ¿eres de aquí o no? –dijo Luminous

-¿no te entiendo? –dije

-el titanic, Batman, los héroes de Marvel, los héroes de DC y llevas un traje del guason o Joker… ¿ya dime de que época vienes? –dijo Luminous

-… oye no me culpes, no es mi culpa que a ti o a Kaiser no se les allá ocurrido eso –dije un tanto molesto, en eso Kaiser aparece

-¿de qué época bienes? –dijo Kaiser

-pues yo vengo del año 2014… soy mexicano –dijo Luminous

-así que mexicano, pues que coincidencia yo también lo soy –dijo Kaiser

-en mi caso no, soy chileno –dije con una sonrisa

-después hablaremos, ¿quiero saber que hacen aquí… o cómo llegaron? –dijo Luminous

-¿emm hola? –dijo Twilight ganándose la atención de nosotros tres

-perdón princesa, se me olvido que estaban aquí –dijo Luminous, en eso suena mi estomago

-tengo hambre –dije mientras me tomaba mi estómago, en eso el estómago de Kaiser también suena

-bueno, mientras les cocino algo para todos me explican todo –dijo Luminous, pero luego se detuvo y me miro -… ¿enserio?... ¿tú con la racha 21-0? –dijo Luminous y Kaiser me miro feo

-era para darle miedo –dije

-si tu… adale –dijo Luminous ya entrando al castillo, yo miro atrás y veo nuevamente a Kaiser ahorcando a Spike mientras que Twilight y Rarity trataban de separarlos

 **Continuara**

 **Ending (dragon ball z angel)**

 _Angel... Angel... Angel... Angel... Angel... Angel..._

 _Se muestra un libro con el título "Memorias" en una mesa y se abre revelando varias fotografías_

 _Toki ni uzumoreta kioku no kanata Sou sa Boku-tachi wa tenshi datta_

 _Las primeras imágenes muestran a mí y a Trixie conociéndonos por primera vez, luego se muestra ahuyentando a los ponis que la perseguían, luego muestra la imagen donde me enfrento con la Hidra_

 _Sora no ue kara ai no tane wo makichirashite Kono hoshi kara kanashimi keshitakatta_

 _Luego muestra la imagen donde conozco a las princesas y a las Mane Six, luego se ve la imágenes donde conozco a Kirie, Zecora, Red Heart, Vinyl y Octavia, también muestran las imágenes de algunos ponis de Poniville, por último se ve la imagen donde estaba junto con Fancy Pants y a Fleur de Lis, pero ella estaba mirándome a mi mientras yo miraba a la cámara_

 _Nee Hiroi buruu sukai Miagete iru to yuuki ga wakanai ka..._ _Ima demo_

 _Luego muestra la imágenes donde peleo con Nightmare Moon y Chrysalis, luego se me ve con Namy (La Changeling que cuide hace unos capítulos atrás), luego se vuelve a ver la imagen donde yo estoy con Namy pero esta vez Chrysalis también aparecía al lado de Nami_

 _To My Friend Senaka no hane wa nakushita keredo Mada fushigi na chikara nokotte 'ru To My Friend Hikari wo daite yume wo miyou yo Hora Kimi no hitomi ni niji ga kakaru_

 _Se ve algunas imágenes mientras posaba para los niños que estaban al lado mío, luego se ve la imagen donde yo y Kaiser chocamos los puños amistosamente, luego se ve la imagen de Spike huyendo de Kaser mientras Xinder se avergüenza de su hermano_

 _Machi ni yogoreta to kimi wa iu kedo Ima mo sukitooru namida ga aru Kumo no hiroba de kankeri shite tsuki wo suberi Haato no ya de hito wo koi ni otoshita_

 _Luego la imagen cambia y ahora estoy enfrente de Ember muy asustado ya que me veía muy feo, luego la imagen cambia a la que yo me enfrento a Tirek y Kaiser enfrentándose a Sombra, luego la imagen cambia y muestra que yo y Kaiser enfrente de alguien con el ceño fruncido pero ese Alguien era cubierto por una neblina negra_

 _Sou egaku vijon Genjitsu ni suru mahou ga atta n' da... Honto sa_

 _Luego se muestra la imagen donde Kaiser estaba vestido con un traje negro muy molesto ya que yo y Discord vestidos muy elegantemente y burlándonos de él y con nuestros dedos le indicamos el número 4_

 _To My Friend Asu wo shinji-tsuzukereba Kono sabaku mo rakuen ni kawaru To My Friend Kizutsuki soshite manande yukou Ima ai no tsubomi ga mune de hiraku_

 _Ahora se ve en la imagen yo con el traje elegante mientras que Discord y Kaiser se burlaban de mí mientras que tenían todos sus dedos levantados mientras se reían de mí_

 _To My Friend Senaka no hane wa nakushita keredo Mada fushigi na chikara nokotte 'ru To My Friend Hikari wo daite yume wo miyou yo Hora Kimi no hitomi ni niji ga kakaru_

 _Luego se ven imágenes donde Spike y Xinder posan mientras comían gemas, luego la imagen cambia a la que Kaiser está siendo abrazados por tres mujeres una de color azul claro, la otra de color amarillo y la última era de color morado claro, luego cambia la imagen donde estamos todos posando pero las chicas más cercanas a mi estaban con vestidos blancos_

 _Angel... Angel... Angel... Angel... Angel... Angel..._

 _Por último se ve la imagen donde Kaiser tenía su mano en forma de unos de sus monstruos y yo con dos espadas en mis manos y la tercera en mi boca preparándonos para el ataque, finalmente el libro se cierra y una mano lo toma y lo guarda en un estante_

 **Avances del próximo capitulo**

 _Se ve un ring con una gran multitud de ponis y dragones incluyendo al padre de Ember_

 _-hola a todos, soy Nicolas Benoit¨, muy bien hoy es el dia de la pelea –dije mientras yo, Garble y Ember estábamos en el ring_

 _-dalo por hecho de que abra un nuevo emperador –dijo Grable mientras se ve a él golpeándome con una silla_

 _-eso será sobre mi cadáver –dije mientras que Garble y yo estábamos en la cima de la enorme jaula_

 _-¡ESTO ES ASOMBROSO! –gritaba el público mientras que Garble y yo nos goleábamos con las ultimas fuerzas que nos quedaban_

 _ **En el próximo capítulo de ¿soy el alicornio legendario? Será… Nicolas Benoit Vs Garble**_

 _-1…2…3 –dijo Ember mientras se ve al público con la boca abierta de la impresión_

 **Nos leemos luego adiós YA-HA**


	13. Chapter 13

¿Soy el Alicornio legendario?

 **Music jigoku sensei nube opening full (nuevo Opening recomiendo que la escuchen)**

 _Kyou kara ichiban takumashii no da_

 _omatase shimashita sugoi yatsu_

 _kyou kara ichiban kakko ii no da_

 _bari bari saikyou NO. 1(solo)_

 _se ve toda equestria mostrando todo los reino luego se me ve con una sonrisa pero de repente mi expresión cambia por una muy seria y empiezo a correr hasta el antiguo castillo de las princesas y veo a todas mis amigas saludándome pero Pinkie se me tira encima de mí y todos empezamos a reír_

 _Kono yo wa wakaranai koto ga takusan aru_

 _donna kaze ga fuitemo makenai hito ni narou_

 _Luego se ve a Kaiser entrenando un poco mientras que su hermana estaba jugando cartas con Spike y por la cara de Spike se veía que no estaba ganando, mientras que Kaiser estaba controlándose para no ir de casa, pero de repente Xinder besa la mejilla de Spike_

 _Sore demo yowai yatsu kanarazu iru monda_

 _mamotte age mashou sore ga tsuyosa nanda_

 _Spike huye mientras lloraba cómicamente mientras que Kaiser transformado en uno de sus monstruos sale en siga del mientras que Xinder estaba sonrojada en el fondo_

 _Tonikaku kitae mashou itami wo pipi razuni_

 _kokai no owari wa itsumo kinou no hazu_

 _Nightmare Moon y Chrysalis estaban ignorándome mientras trataba de convencerla de que se unieran a mí, en eso la princesa Ember me ve muy furiosa mientras tenía el guantelete y yo tenía una espada hecha con el mismo diamante que ella tenía, yo solo empecé a sudar mucho y trate de correr pero ella me detenía_

 _Kiyouna yubisaki wa kotoba wo hoshi ga ranai_

 _yumekata riau tomo no mekumori shiru koto monai_

 _Yo estaba enfrente de sombra mientras empecé a transformarme en Alucard y empezamos a pelear la pelea termino en el imperio de cristal Sombra muy adolorido me veía, en eso crea soldados sombríos y yo empiezo a pelear salvajemente le arranco el corazón con mis manos, las sombras de mi cuerpo atraviesan las criaturas, al ver que no tenía oportunidad lanza un hechizo hacia el castillo y entra en él, al ver un espejo lo atraviesa_

 _Kodoku ga suki nante kakko tsukeshii deshou_

 _hitori de naite mina osoraku dotsubo deshou_

 _yo intento ir por el pero en eso aparece Tirek y su tamaño era enorme, estaba a punto de atacar pero Tirek me muestra a mis amigas y amigos encerrados, sin poder hacer nada no evito que el absorba toda mi magia, al estar vacío Tirek me iba atacar_

 _Kangae temo goran nakama wa suteki dane_

 _hitori yori oozei tsuyoi ni kimatteru_

 _Pero el vio que yo estaba con una sonrisa y empiezo a rodearme con fuego verde, el castillo de cristal se empieza desmoronar, todos veían muy preocupados al ver esto, en eso una nube de polvo me cubrió totalmente_

 _Kyou kara ichiban takumashii no da_

 _omatase shimashita sugoi yatsu_

 _Al disiparse le humo se ve la expresiones de las chicas que era de asombro, el de Kaiser era de una sonrisa muy notoria, Chrysalis y Nightmare Moon estaban muy impactadas pero luego cambio ya que sus rostros cambio de color a rojo y sus ojos ya eran corazones muy grandes, al ver esto las princesas, las mane six, y las demás estaban celosas, Tirek y yo nos lanzamos al ataque causando un brillo_

 _Naruhodo honto_

 _kyou kara ichiban ichiban da ichiban_

 _Después del brillo se ve que todas me felicitaron ya a la normalidad, en eso todos nos fijamos en el espejo donde se había escapado Sombra, yo le doy una seña a Kaiser y el me da una sonrisa, en eso ambos nos acercamos al espejo y lo tocamos y aparece un brillo cegador_

 **Saga de Equestria: descubrimientos**

 **Capítulo 13: Nicolas Benoit vs Garble**

Gracias A luminous estábamos comiendo una exquisita comida

-valla, esto es muy delicioso –dije mientras me servía el plato número 55 de comida e igual que Kaiser, la mayoría ya estaba acostumbrado por la forma que comíamos… excepto Ember y Mane-iac

-come como mi padre –dijo Ember

-nunca vi a alguien comer tanto –dijo Mane-ac, en eso Luminous ya se sentó a comer

-ufff ya me llene –dije mientras saboreaba la comida

-me alegra oír eso –dijo Luminous comiendo

-oye pero una pregunta ¿Cómo sobreviste durante dos años acá? –dijo Kaiser

-no fue fácil, primero me atacaron las criaturas de everfree y todo era confuso, a los poco meses ya me estaba acostumbrado al ambiente de este lugar y comencé a trabajar en un restaurante y la suerte me llego un día, algunos críticos llegaron al restaurante en el que yo trabajaba y les encanto la comida y más a una –dijo Luminous

-¿Quién? –dije mientras bebía agua, Luminous saco una foto y me mostro a él con una mujer que conocía muy bien

-mi novia –dijo Luminous, al escuchar eso boto todo el contenido de mi boca por la impresión

-¡PHOTO FINISH! –grite a mas no poder, en eso todas mis amigas vieron la foto y también se sorprendieron

-¿la conoces? –dijo Luminous

-digamos que tu novia me conoció primero antes que yo a ella –dije mientras recodaba todas las veces que apareció esa mujer y me tomaba fotos con mis amigas y los ponía en una revista con el título "el casanovas de Equestria", la mayoría se estaban riendo de mi… sobre todo Chrysalis y Nightmare Moon

-¿ustedes están bien? –pregunte

-¿Por qué lo dices? –dijo Chrysalis

-por que estuvieron dormidas por 2 semanas –dije, en eso amabas abrieron sus ojos pero luego su rostro se volvió amargada

-eso no te incumbe –dijeron ambas, yo solo doy un suspiro y me dirijo hacia la puerta pero antes…

-claro que me incumbe… me importa todo lo que les pasa a mis amigas –dije y Salí de ahí, Chrysalis y Nightmare Moon seguían con la misma actitud pero en el fondo se sorprendieron por lo que dije

-suertudas –dijo Mane-iac en un susurro

En Poniville

Iba caminando por la calles de este tranquilo pueblo y veía algunos carteles de la pelea que tendré este sábado con Garble, ahora que me acuerdo tengo que ir hablar con Octavia y Vinyl, así que voy corriendo hacia su casa, al llegar me abre Octavia

-Nicolas, ¿Qué pasa? –dijo Octavia

-necesito pedirte un favor a ti y a Vinyl –dije

-¿Qué necesitas compañero? –pregunto Vinyl acercándose

-necesito bueno efectos –dije

-cuenta conmigo –dijo Vinyl

-¿y que necesitas de mí? –dijo Octavia

-¿sabes tocar un órgano? –dije

-sí, ¿Por qué? –dijo Octavia muy confundida, a lo que yo solo doy una sonrisa

Ya después de unos minutos vuelvo a caminar por el pueblo pero esta vez es para ir donde Rarity, al entrar a su negocio la veo confeccionando uno de sus vestidos

-lamento molestarte Rarity –dije, eso le bastó para que Rarity me preste atención

-no te preocupes cariño, solo estoy terminando unos detalles, ¿Qué necesitas? –dijo Rarity

-necesito pedirte un favor, necesito que me hagas este traje –dije mientras le pasaba un dibujo, Rarity lo examina muy detalladamente

-no tengo ningún problema, pero no crees que da un poco de miedo –dijo Rarity

-ese el tema, quiero infligir miedo –dije con una sonrisa

-eres raro, pero está bien, te lo are y solo por ti lo tendré listo para mañana –dijo rarity

-gracias Rarity, ¿cómo puedo agradecértelo? –dije con una sonrisa

-no te preocupes cariño, solo ten cuidado el sábado, ese Garble ara lo que sea por ganar –dijo 5Rarity

-no te preocupes, lo tendré –dije mientras abrí la puerta para irme, ahora solo tengo que hablar con alguien… a Kirie

En la casa de Kirie

-¡QUIERES QUE VALLA CON MI HIJO PARA VER TU PELEA! –grito Kirie

-si, pero no es para que lo grites –dije mientras trataba de escuchar ya que el grito me dejo casi sordo

-yo quiero ir mama –dijo Button

-claro que no, no dejare que mi hijo vea esas cosas –dijo Kirie

-por favor, necesito verlos ahí, necesito sentir que me apoyen –dije

-yo te apoyo, pero un no es un no –dijo Kirie

-… te invitare a una cita –dije, no soy idiota para no saber lo que Kirie siente por mi

-…. ¿a qué hora es? –dijo Kirie

\- las 6 –dije con una sonrisa al ver que mi plan resulto

-de acuerdo iré –dijo Kirie de mala gana, Button celebro y se fue a su cuarto, para quitarle la mala cara Bese a Kirie en la mejilla

-gracias –dije ya tele transportándome hacia mi casa, Kirie se quede hay con una sonrisa tonta

Sábado por la noche

Todo está listo para la pelea que tengo, varios habitantes de otros reino vinieron a ver la palea… mejor dicho a ver cómo me sacan la mierda… eso no me ayudó mucho, también veo que vino el padre de Ember y para que el pudiera ver tuvimos que destruir el techo, obviamente mis amigas y amigos estaban en la primera fila

-espero que sepa lo que hace –dijo Fluttershy mientras trataba de no desmayarse por los dragones que vinieron

-yo solo espero que lo golpeen mucho –dijo Gilda

-concuerdo contigo –dijo SpiteFire

-no sean malas, el necesita nuestro apoyo –dijo Pinkie saltando por todos lados

-yo quiero verlo perder –dijo Chrysalis

-yo a que se muera –dijo Nightmare Moon

-y yo que me deje estar con él una sola noche –dijo Mane-iac, ese comentario hizo que la mayoría la mirara mal, incluyendo a Chrysalis y Nightmare Moon, en eso aparece Ember y se sube al escenario, todos los dragones se arrodillaron al ver a la emperadora de los dragones y como se le veía estaba de muy mal humor, en eso unos unicornios iluminaron sus cuernos y poco a poco empezaron bajar una gran jaula de acero que rodeo por completo el ring

-¿y Nicolas pidió pelear con eso? –dijo Chrysalis

-sip –dijo Luna, en eso se empezó a escuchar una música muy fuerte

 **Necro- Kill to kill -Official Video**

Garble se acercaba muy ansioso por empezar y acabar luego, los dragones de le estaban aplaudiendo hasta que el lega a al Ring, ene so los nobles que estaban de sus lado también aplaudieron y todos vieron hacia donde debería llegar yo, en eso Octavia llego con un traje totalmente negro

-¿Por qué acepte esto? –dijo Octavia muy avergonzada por la vestimenta

-por un amigo –dijo Vinyl teniendo un traje negro

-así ya me acorde –dijo Octavia sentándose cerca de un órgano y Vinyl se dirigió a la mesa donde hacen los efectos

-no sé por qué, pero presiento que Nicolas está planeando algo –dijo Rarity

-tratándose de él, es lo más seguro –dijo Fleur apareciendo junto con Fancy Pants

-¿Qué hacen aquí?, pensé que estaban en Canterlot –dijo Rarity

-pues Nicolas nos invitó, a mí no me gusta estos tipos de eventos pero por un amigo vendré –dijo Fancy, antes de que alguien hablara se apagaron las luces y se empezaron escuchar campanas, los dragones supieron que yo ya iba entrar y estaban a punto de abuchearme

 **WWE The Undertaker Theme Song 2013**

Octavia tocaba el órgano y Vinyl se encargaba de los efectos y en eso aparezco con unos pantalones negros y una camisa sin manga de color negro, llevaba también una capa negra y un sombrero negro, todos empezaron a asustarse por la música que escuchaban excepto Garble, el mantenía su expresión de siempre, empiezo a caminar muy lentamente hacia el ring, Octavia sin dejar de tocar me miraba detalladamente y admitía que esa imagen era algo aterradora y Vinyl me apoyaba la idea, al estar cerca de la enorme jaula levanto los brazos muy lentamente y se encendieron las luces, poco a poco me saco la capa negra y cuando me saco el sombrero gracias a mi magia logro poner mis ojos blancos y al hacerlo varios relámpagos se hicieron escuchar, los dragones que estaban a punto de abuchearme mejor se quedaron callados, Ember estaba mirándome como si fuera un ficho raro, al entrar a la enorme Jaula y entro al ring, en el fondo estaba emocionado, desde que era niño quise ser luchador y esto era lo más cerca que estaré en un ring como luchador… aun siendo mi primera y mi última vez que estaré en un ring daré un espectáculo que jamás se les olvidaran, Garble me apunto con su dedo me indico que perdería y los dragones celebraron por eso, pero levanto mi pulgar de mi mano derecha y con mi mano izquierda indico a Garble, con mi pulgar lo deslizo en mi cuello mientras saco mi lengua

-UUUUUUHHH –dijeron los ponis al saber que amenace a un dragón como Garble, en eso ambos estábamos en el centro del ring, aparezco la espada del emperador y con mi magia la entierro cerca de Pinkie y Spike que casualmente son los comentaristas, algunos guardias e nos acercaron y colocaron grites especiales para nuestras alas y a mí me colocaban el collar para evitar mi magia y mis fuerza bajaran, al terminar los soldados se fueron de la enorme jaula de acero y cerraron la puerta de la jaula con una cadena, Ember nos ordenó ir a nuestras esquinas pero ninguno le hizo caso, Ember volvió a dar la orden de volver a nuestras esquinas pero nuevamente ninguno le hizo caso yo, Ember se arto y estaba a punto de dar el aviso que sonara la campana pero primero dio algunas reglas

-no importa lo que pase, el conteo debe ser aquí en este Ring e igual que la rendición y no importa quien gane, lo odiare con mi alma –dijo Ember

-yo también te quiero –dije en forma de burla, Ember solo se enojó e hiso sonar la campana, al escuchar esa campana golpeo a Garble, Garble me devuelve el golpe y así estuvimos hasta que Garble me detiene uno de mis golpes y me golpeó repetidamente hasta que me lleva una de las esquinas y me vuelve a golpear 4 veces más, Garble se detiene y hace una pose presumida e intenta golpearme pero yo le agarro su mano y ahora yo lo coloco en la esquina, golpe en la cara, golpe en el estómago, golpe en la cara, eso es lo único que hacia yo para debilitarlo, en eso le hago un machetazo en su torso, ese machetazo lo escucho todo el público y algunos hicieron expresiones de dolor, Garble igual sentía dolor por el machetazo, en eso lo tomo y lo lanzó hacia la próxima esquina y corrió hacia él y doy un salto, Garble sale de la esquina y por el sato recibí un golpe por la parte metálica de la esquina de Ring y caigo al suelo, Garble ve eso y se acerca a mí y me cubre

1…

La cuenta no llego más de ahí, Garble se levanta y me toma y me lanza por la tercera cuerda y caigo afuera del ring, Garble sale del ring y me toma de del cabello para que me levante e intenta azotarme contra una de las pared de la jaula, pero en so coloco mi pie en la pared de la jaula para evitar eso, Garble utiliza más fuerza pero yo sigo sin sacar mi pie de la pared de la jaula, yo le doy un codazo en su estómago, eso basto para que Garble me soltara y yo aprovecho esto y lo estrello contra la pared de la Jaula

-auch, eso dolió –dijo Rainbow

-y mucho –dijo Luna muy pendiente de la pelea, algunas madres intentaron llevarse a sus hijos afuera para que no vieran este tipo de violencia pero los niños hacían hasta lo imposible para sus padres no los acara

Garble está en el suelo tomándose la cara, en eso lo levanto y nuevamente lo estrello contra la pared de la jaula, entes de que caiga vuelvo a tomar la cara de Garble y nuevamente lo estrello contra la pared de la jaula, nuevamente le tomo la cara y esta vez le raspo su horrenda cara contra la jaula, luego de hacer eso lo obligo a entrar al ring nuevamente, todos estaban impresionados por lo violento que era, Chrysalis y Nightmare Moon estaban algo interesada por mi tipo de pelea que uso, mientras que Fluttershy se tapaba la cara pero a veces veía algo de la pelea, los nobles estaban un poco preocupados por cómo iba la pelea, yo subo al ring y me acerco a Garble que estaba de rodillas, al estar cerca Garble me da un golpe bajo, yo caigo al suelo mientras sufría de dolor, los dragones y los nobles estaban sonriendo mientras que los otros estaban indignados por el golpe bajo

-¡ESO NO ES JUSTO! –gritaba Pinkie un poco enfadada

-¡GARBLE PELEA LIMPIO! –grito Spike, Garble salió del ring y busco algo debajo del ring y saco una cadena muy gruesa, Garble sube al ring y al estar cerca mío me azoto la cadena en mi espalda, yo solo grito de dolor, Garble no se detiene y me da un total de 6 azotes con la cadena en mi espalda, Garble enredo la cadena en su mano y esperaba a que yo me levantara, al levantarme y darme vuelta hacia Garble el me da un buen golpe con la mano que tenía enredado la cadena, yo caigo al suelo inmóvil y Garble me vuelve a cubrir y Ember empieza a contar

1…2…

-pero la cuenta no llega a tres –dijo Pinkie un poco más aliviada, Garble se levantó muy molesto y enredo la cadena en mi cuello y me empieza ahorcar, yo trato de sacármelo de encima pero ese maldito es muy resistente, poco a poco pierdo el oxígeno y mis fuerzas se me estaban agotando

-detendré la pelea, no puedo seguir viendo esto, en primera no debiste sacar esa espada –dijo Ember a punto de detener la pelea, pero en eso la tomo del brazo

-n… no –dije e inmediatamente empiezo a darle codazos en su estómago, repetidamente, a los pocos segundos Garble afloja el agarre de la cadena lo que me permite darme la vuelta y darle un puntapié en la zona más sensible de un hombre, pero Garble no cayo así que aproveche e hiso el remate de Stone cold "Stunner", Garble cae al suelo y yo lo cubro

1…2…

Pero Garble levanta los hombros evitando que la cuenta llegue a tres, en eso veo la cadena que Garble utilizó, todos pensaron que la iba a tirar para pelear a puño limpio, pero se sorprendieron al ver que agarre la cadena y azote la espalda de Garble con ella, al final lo azote 6 veces contra su espalda, Obligo a que Garble este de rodillas y con la cadena enrollada en mi mano le empiezó a golpear en la cabeza como una 10 veces eso golpes ocasionaron que se le abra una herida y que la sangre le cubra la cara, Garble estaba en el suelo y yo me dirijo a la esquina y me sube en ella, yo doy un salto y caigo encima de él y aprovecho a cubrirlo

1…2…

Pero Garble nuevamente levanta los hombros de la lona y rueda hasta quedar fuera del ring, yo trato de recuperarme un poco y salgo del ring y veo que Garble estaba buscando algo debajo del ring, al acercarme a el Garble saca un extinguidor y me hecha el polvo en mi cara, yo solo quedo ciego temporalmente y Garble me golpea con el extinguidor en la cabeza, yo caigo al suelo con el horrible dolor de mi cabeza, Garble me toma y me sube a sus hombros ye estrella contra la pared de la jaula, Garble me suelta y toma mi cara y me empieza a raspar mi rostro contra la jaula

-¡VAMOS NIOCOLAS PELEA! –grito Octavia y todas las miraron raro

-no sabía ese lado tuyo tavi –dijo Vinyl

-Cállate –dijo Octavia avergonzada, Garble dejo de rasparme la cara contra la jaula cuando vio que tenía una herida abierta, en eso me pone de pie contra la pared y se aleja un poco y corre hacia mí y da un salto, yo solo me corro y el termina estrellándose el solo contra la jaula de acero, yo mientras caminaba me aleje de él y espere a que se levante, al hacerlo corro a toda velocidad y logro hacer un Spear, pero el impacto del remate hizo que atravesara la jaula con su cuerpo

-¡¿ATRAVEZO LA JAULA?! –gritaron todos los presentes

-¡DALE MAS FUERTE! –grito Rarity

-¿tú también? –dijo Twilight

-Cuándo tengas un caballero peleando por una razón entenderás mi punto –dijo Rarity

-esa lanza duela más de lo que aparenta –dijo uno de los guardias y fue el primero que recibió de parte mía, yo me levante y vi a Garble haciendo un esfuerzo por levantarse, yo vuelvo a entrar en la jaula y saco un mazo debajo del ring, vuelvo a salir y preparaba para golpearlo con el mazó pero al inter hacerlo Garble lo detiene y me golpea con su propia cabeza y eso hace que suelte el mazó, Garble lanza el mazo hacia el techo de la jaula y me obliga a entrar a la jaula y después al ring, cuando ambos estábamos en el ring Garble me lanza hacia las cuerdas y cuando vuelvo hacia el me da un lazó al cuello, no conforme con eso me volvió a levantarme para darme otro lazó al cuello, Garble me vuelve a levantar y volvió a lanzarme hacia las cuerdas e intento darme otro lazo al cuello, pero corro a toda velocidad mientras me agache para esquivar el lazó volví a rebotar en la cuerda y voy corriendo y lo tacleo al estilo futbol americano, Garble se levanta rápidamente y yo vuelvo a rebotar en la cuerdas y vuelvo a taclearlo al estilo futbol americano, Garble se levanta y trata de darme un golpe pero yo me agacho y lo cargo al estilo de novia y lo azoto contra la lona del Ring, en eso levanto mi mano y me agacho para ver a Garble

-¡ YOU CAN´T SEE MEE! –grite mientras movía mi mano en la cara de Garble corrí hacia las cuerdas y me detuve al estar cerca De Garble y empiezo a limpiar mi puño antes de caer mi puño en toda la frente ensangrentada de Garble, Garble siento el golpe y se sienta en el ring, en eso me limpie un poco mi frente ya que igual que Garble tenía una herida abierta, Garble se levanta y se da vuelta, al hacerlo lo subo a mis hombros, pero antes de que hiciera algo Garble empezó a moverse para zafarse hasta que finalmente lo logro, me di vuelta para volver atacarlo pero Garble me dio unos piquetes en los ojos que me hizo bajar la guardia, Garble aprovecha esto y me da una patada en el estómago y me hace el Pedigree… creo que quiso devolverme lo que hice en la tierra de los dragones, Garble quedo tendido en el suelo mientras recuperaba la fuerza, a los pocos segundos Garble bajo del Ring y saco una silla metalica y se preparaba para golpearme, el público estaba en silencia pendiente de la pelea y los padres querían llevarse a sus hijos para no ver esta clase de violencia pero las ganas de ver el final les gano y los niños apostaban quien iba a ganar, Garble esperaba pacientemente a que me levantara, yo lentamente me levante y al hacerlo Garble me golpeo con la silla atrás de mi cabeza, yo caí al suelo y todos pensaban que ya se terminó, Garble me cubrió y Ember con odio empezó a contar

1…2…

Pero la cuenta solo quedo hay junto con un grito de sorpresa de parte de todos al ver que la cuenta solo llego a 2, Garble estaba sorprendido al ver que no pudo ganarme y los nobles estaban muy enfadados, Garble intento cubrirme de nuevo

1…2…

Pero nuevamente la cuenta llego solo a Dos, Garble estaba furiosos y empezó a pasear por todo el ring, Garble me levanto mientras me agarraba mi cabello

-¡YA QUEDATE EN EL SUELO, SOLO QUEDATE EN EL SUELO MALDITO PONI, SOLO QUEDATE…! –gritaba Garble, pero no pudo continuar ya que me zafe de su agarre dando un paso atrás y le hice el movimiento de shawn michaels "sweet chin music", todo el público pudo escuchar la enorme patada que el di el mentón a Garble, Garble estaba inmóvil en el suelo y yo apenas lo cubro y Ember empezó a contar

1…2…

Pero Garble levanto los brazos, la pelea continúa, yo ya estaba arrepintiéndome de esta decisión, pero ya lo hice así que tengo que ganar, en eso me bajo del ring y busco algo, pero no lo encuentro hasta que recordé algo y veo el techo de la jaula… ahí estaba el mazó que Garble lanzo hace un rato, así que salgo de la jaula y lentamente empiezo a subir la enorme jaula hasta llegar arriba, todos empezaron a gritar "esto es asombroso", al escuchar eso doy una sonrisa al recordar a mi época cuando el público decía esa ya que le gustaba el show, yo me doy un momento para descansar y al recuperar un poco de mi fuerza camino hasta donde estaba el mazó y al darme vuelta recibo un lazo al cuello de parte de Garble, Garble estaba de rodillas mientras respiraba por la boca, Garble se le ocurrió una idea y me tomo de los hombros y me llevo hasta la orilla de la jaula

-¡NOS GARBLE, NO LO HAGAS! –grito Ember y todos le decían lo mismo, Pero Garble no tenía intención de hacer caso y me levanto con sus manos y estaba dispuesto a lanzarme de lo más alto de la jaula, en eso me empiezo a sacudir hasta que me libere, Caí detrás de el de pie, Garble al darse vuelta yo doy un salto y le doy un Superman Punch, Garble quedo de rodillas al borde de la jaula y yo igual, pero me paro rápidamente y me dirijo hacia donde estaba el mazo y lo coloco detrás de mis pantalones, en eso me pongo en pose de defensor de futbol Americano y espero a Garble que se pare, al parecer no se dio vuelta, tal vez este confundido por el superman Punch que le di, así que se me ocurrió algo

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! –empecé a reír como el joker, algo que le fascino a Mane-iac, pero esa risa perturbadora basto para que Garble se diera vuelta, al hacerlo empiezo a correr y le hago nuevamente un Spear, pero eso ocasiono que ambos cayéramos de la Jaula y caigamos en la mesa donde estaban Pinkie y Spike que por suerte ellos se corrieron a tiempo, todos fueron hacia donde caímos, eso sí sin pasar de la barrera de protección, Celestia y Luna fueron las primeras en llegar

-¡NICOLAS, RESPONDEME! –gritaron las princesas del día y de la noche al ver que estaba encima de Garble

-¡NICOLAS, ESTAS LOCO! –grito Vinyl mientras trataba de ver si sigo vivo, Kirie y Botton fueron también a ver

-¿me quede sin papa nuevo? –dijo Button, en eso todos se calmaron ya que muy, pero muy lentamente me levante aun con mi cara ensangrentada, yo solo levanto los pulgares en señal de que estoy bien, con la poca fuerza que me queda tomo a Garble y lo arrastro hasta al ring, y lo subo, Garble se estaba arrodillando y trato de parase pero el peso de su cuerpo le complica mucho, en eso saco el mazo que guarde detrás de mí pantalón y le doy un toda la nuca del dragón, el impacto fue tan grande que partió el mazó por la mitad, Garble aun estaba de rodillas pero no se movía, en eso me coloco enfrente de el

-se acabó… esto se acabó –dije y lo levante en mi hombro luego lo coloco en una posición muy peligrosa en los ojos de todos los presentes y le hago el movimiento del Undertaker "Tombstone Piledriver", todos estaban con las manos en la boca por lo que hice, en eso coloco ambas manos en el pecho de Garble y saco mi lengua y pongo mis ojos blancos, Ember empezó a Contar

1…2…3

Ember termino de contar y la campana sonó declarándome el ganador, todos estaban aplaudiendo incluyendo los dragones, el padre de Ember estaba sonriendo y con sus llamas marco "22-0", yo y Garble esta vamos en el suelo aun sangrando, mis amigas entraron al ring y también los doctores, empezaron revisar a Garble, Zecora y RedHeart me estaban revisando a mí, en eso me paro a pesar de las protestas de mis amigos

-eso fue estúpido de tu parte –dijo Kaiser

-más que estúpido –dijo Luminous preparando una camilla para llevarme, yo solo me arrodille con una rodilla en el suelo y saco mi lengua, en eso se escucha varios relámpagos asustando a la mayoría de los presentes, en eso veo a los nobles retirándose silenciosamente de la vista de todos, una apuesta es una apuesta y ellos tienen que cumplir, veo que Garble es llevado en camilla, Kaiser y Luminous me cargaron de los hombros y me llevaron hacia la camilla, en eso escucho la música que use de entrada y veo que todos me aplaudían y otros me miraban con miedo… en ese caso son los dragones, lo que pasa es que supe que si le ganaba a Garble ellos seguirían para retarme por el puesto de emperador de los dragones… pero al ver esto se les quito la ganas, Ember me estaba aplaudiendo y también su padre… tal vez me siga odiando pero por lo menos gane su respeto, y no de ellos, Chrysali, Nightmare Moon, Gilda y SpiteFire estaban igualmente aplaudiendo, por fin tengo un avance en ellas

-¡QUIERO QUE MIS NIETOS SEAN ASI! –grito el padre de Ember causando que esta se sonroje

-¡PAPA! –dijo Ember muy avergonzada

-¡TRATARE DE HACER ESO! –grite y veo que el padre de Ember se estaba riendo ya que ella cambio de color a rojo y me golpea en la cabeza… el respeto que gane se fue XD, Kaiser y Luminous me acercaban cada vez más a la camilla, pero yo me suelto y tiro la camilla lejos, yo tengo orgullo, si voy a salir de esto… me iré caminando, todos se estaban quejando de que era muy descuidado, pero yo sigo caminando… mejor dicho cojeando, y antes de salir me saco el collar anti mágica y con mi magia escribo lo siguiente "22–0, mi racha sigue intacta", Kaiser y Luminous negaron la cabeza y las demás estaban impresionadas y vuelvo a caminar y al salir de la vista de todos los presentes caí al suelo totalmente agotado

Un Par de horas después

Empiezo a despertar y veo que todos me miraban

-¿Dónde estoy? –dije

-en el hospital, tienes suerte de que estábamos cerca –dijo RedHeart, antes de que dijera algo Kirie entra y me abraza fuertemente y me decía cualquier cosa, pero mi mente solo sentía dolor, gracias a Mane-iac separo a Kirie de mí, para solo ella abrazarme con más fuerza, causando que la mayoría este con los celos en las nubes e igual que mi dolor

Ya pasando los días

Yo ya me había recuperado el 87% de mi cuerpo y eso me basta, al salir del hospital veo a todos esperándome, obviamente Chrysalis y Nightmare Moon se quedaron cerca por temor a la maldición… yo estoy pensando en decirle la verdad… pero recién salí del hospital así que esperare un poco mas

-¿estas mejor? –dijo Luminous, antes de que respondiera un flash me segó por completo

-hola Nicolas, gracias por la foto de tus peleas –dijo la voz de una mujer que conocía muy bien

-Photo Fininsh –dije mientras mi vista regresaba

-enserio querida, debes avisar cuando saques fotos –dijo Luminous

-hay no te preocupes cariño, no le hace daño a nadie –dijo Photo Finish y sin previo aviso me vuelve a tomar más fotos y nuevamente me quede ciego

-excepto por mis corneas –dije, en eso veo a Garble con una venda en su cuello salir de la pelea

-oye, Garble –dije mientras caminaba hacia el –solo quiero decirte… buena pelea –dije mientras extendia mi mano, Garble me mira y muy lentamente nos dimos un apretón de manos

-lo mismo digo… tuviste suerte –dijo Garble y salió volando

-ok… ¡OYE TU &&&%$$$%%&$, OJALA QUE TE &&%$$%%&! –empeche a gritar toda grosería que se me ocurría

-¡NICOLAS! Hay niños aquí –dijo Twilight refiriéndose a Spike, Xinder y las CMC

-a cierto…¡ PIN&%$#$%$$, TE CREES MUCHO POR QUE HAY NIÑOS, HIJO DE LA &%##$%$#$% Y CON TU FUERZA DE %%$&$%&$ $%$#&%! &&%$#$% –volví a gritar cualquier grosería que se me ocurría

-no hay caso con el –dijo Kaiser

-no te hagas hermano, te heh escuchado decir cosas peores –dijo Xinder

-qué vergüenza –dijo Luminous

-mejor tu ni hables mi amor –dijo Photo Finish, yo solo seguía diciendo insulto al aire

 **Continuara**

 **Ending (dragon ball z angel)**

 _Angel... Angel... Angel... Angel... Angel... Angel..._

 _Se muestra un libro con el título "Memorias" en una mesa y se abre revelando varias fotografías_

 _Toki ni uzumoreta kioku no kanata Sou sa Boku-tachi wa tenshi datta_

 _Las primeras imágenes muestran a mí y a Trixie conociéndonos por primera vez, luego se muestra ahuyentando a los ponis que la perseguían, luego muestra la imagen donde me enfrento con la Hidra_

 _Sora no ue kara ai no tane wo makichirashite Kono hoshi kara kanashimi keshitakatta_

 _Luego muestra la imagen donde conozco a las princesas y a las Mane Six, luego se ve la imágenes donde conozco a Kirie, Zecora, Red Heart, Vinyl y Octavia, también muestran las imágenes de algunos ponis de Poniville, por último se ve la imagen donde estaba junto con Fancy Pants y a Fleur de Lis, pero ella estaba mirándome a mi mientras yo miraba a la cámara_

 _Nee Hiroi buruu sukai Miagete iru to yuuki ga wakanai ka..._ _Ima demo_

 _Luego muestra la imágenes donde peleo con Nightmare Moon y Chrysalis, luego se me ve con Namy (La Changeling que cuide hace unos capítulos atrás), luego se vuelve a ver la imagen donde yo estoy con Namy pero esta vez Chrysalis también aparecía al lado de Nami_

 _To My Friend Senaka no hane wa nakushita keredo Mada fushigi na chikara nokotte 'ru To My Friend Hikari wo daite yume wo miyou yo Hora Kimi no hitomi ni niji ga kakaru_

 _Se ve algunas imágenes mientras posaba para los niños que estaban al lado mío, luego se ve la imagen donde yo y Kaiser chocamos los puños amistosamente, luego se ve la imagen de Spike huyendo de Kaser mientras Xinder se avergüenza de su hermano_

 _Machi ni yogoreta to kimi wa iu kedo Ima mo sukitooru namida ga aru Kumo no hiroba de kankeri shite tsuki wo suberi Haato no ya de hito wo koi ni otoshita_

 _Luego la imagen cambia y ahora estoy enfrente de Ember muy asustado ya que me veía muy feo, luego la imagen cambia a la que yo me enfrento a Tirek y Kaiser enfrentándose a Sombra, luego la imagen cambia y muestra que yo y Kaiser enfrente de alguien con el ceño fruncido pero ese Alguien era cubierto por una neblina negra_

 _Sou egaku vijon Genjitsu ni suru mahou ga atta n' da... Honto sa_

 _Luego se muestra la imagen donde Kaiser estaba vestido con un traje negro muy molesto ya que yo y Discord vestidos muy elegantemente y burlándonos de él y con nuestros dedos le indicamos el número 4_

 _To My Friend Asu wo shinji-tsuzukereba Kono sabaku mo rakuen ni kawaru To My Friend Kizutsuki soshite manande yukou Ima ai no tsubomi ga mune de hiraku_

 _Ahora se ve en la imagen yo con el traje elegante mientras que Discord y Kaiser se burlaban de mí mientras que tenían todos sus dedos levantados mientras se reían de mí_

 _To My Friend Senaka no hane wa nakushita keredo Mada fushigi na chikara nokotte 'ru To My Friend Hikari wo daite yume wo miyou yo Hora Kimi no hitomi ni niji ga kakaru_

 _Luego se ven imágenes donde Spike y Xinder posan mientras comían gemas, luego la imagen cambia a la que Kaiser está siendo abrazados por tres mujeres una de color azul claro, la otra de color amarillo y la última era de color morado claro, luego cambia la imagen donde estamos todos posando pero las chicas más cercanas a mi estaban con vestidos blancos_

 _Angel... Angel... Angel... Angel... Angel... Angel..._

 _Por último se ve la imagen donde Kaiser tenía su mano en forma de unos de sus monstruos y yo con dos espadas en mis manos y la tercera en mi boca preparándonos para el ataque, finalmente el libro se cierra y una mano lo toma y lo guarda en un estante_

 **Avances del próximo capitulo**

 _Se ve un ambiente muy colonial_

 _-hola a todos mis súbditos, soy la reina Chrysalis, no puedo creer que tengo que llevar este idiota a mi reino –dijo Chrysalis muy molesta, mientras se me ve a mí, Nightmare Moon y a Chrysalis cruzando una calle con varios Changeling_

 _-¡NAMI ERES TU! –grite a mas no poder, se ve a mi jugando con varios Changeling bebes y Chrysalis me veía_

 _-¡SALGAN DE MI CUARTO AHORA! –grito Chrysalis mientras nos veía a mí y Nightmare Moon muy molesta_

 **En el próximo capítulo de ¿soy el alicornio legendario? Será…. Una visita al imperio Changeling, cobrando una apuesta**

 **-** _¿el rey metamorphosis? –dije mientras leía un libro sobre los Changeling_

 **Nos leemos luego adiós YA-HA**


	14. Chapter 14

¿Soy el Alicornio legendario?

 **Music jigoku sensei nube opening full (nuevo Opening recomiendo que la escuchen)**

 _Kyou kara ichiban takumashii no da_

 _omatase shimashita sugoi yatsu_

 _kyou kara ichiban kakko ii no da_

 _bari bari saikyou NO. 1(solo)_

 _se ve toda equestria mostrando todo los reino luego se me ve con una sonrisa pero de repente mi expresión cambia por una muy seria y empiezo a correr hasta el antiguo castillo de las princesas y veo a todas mis amigas saludándome pero Pinkie se me tira encima de mí y todos empezamos a reír_

 _Kono yo wa wakaranai koto ga takusan aru_

 _donna kaze ga fuitemo makenai hito ni narou_

 _Luego se ve a Kaiser entrenando un poco mientras que su hermana estaba jugando cartas con Spike y por la cara de Spike se veía que no estaba ganando, mientras que Kaiser estaba controlándose para no ir de casa, pero de repente Xinder besa la mejilla de Spike_

 _Sore demo yowai yatsu kanarazu iru monda_

 _mamotte age mashou sore ga tsuyosa nanda_

 _Spike huye mientras lloraba cómicamente mientras que Kaiser transformado en uno de sus monstruos sale en siga del mientras que Xinder estaba sonrojada en el fondo_

 _Tonikaku kitae mashou itami wo pipi razuni_

 _kokai no owari wa itsumo kinou no hazu_

 _Nightmare Moon y Chrysalis estaban ignorándome mientras trataba de convencerla de que se unieran a mí, en eso la princesa Ember me ve muy furiosa mientras tenía el guantelete y yo tenía una espada hecha con el mismo diamante que ella tenía, yo solo empecé a sudar mucho y trate de correr pero ella me detenía_

 _Kiyouna yubisaki wa kotoba wo hoshi ga ranai_

 _yumekata riau tomo no mekumori shiru koto monai_

 _Yo estaba enfrente de sombra mientras empecé a transformarme en Alucard y empezamos a pelear la pelea termino en el imperio de cristal Sombra muy adolorido me veía, en eso crea soldados sombríos y yo empiezo a pelear salvajemente le arranco el corazón con mis manos, las sombras de mi cuerpo atraviesan las criaturas, al ver que no tenía oportunidad lanza un hechizo hacia el castillo y entra en él, al ver un espejo lo atraviesa_

 _Kodoku ga suki nante kakko tsukeshii deshou_

 _hitori de naite mina osoraku dotsubo deshou_

 _yo intento ir por el pero en eso aparece Tirek y su tamaño era enorme, estaba a punto de atacar pero Tirek me muestra a mis amigas y amigos encerrados, sin poder hacer nada no evito que el absorba toda mi magia, al estar vacío Tirek me iba atacar_

 _Kangae temo goran nakama wa suteki dane_

 _hitori yori oozei tsuyoi ni kimatteru_

 _Pero el vio que yo estaba con una sonrisa y empiezo a rodearme con fuego verde, el castillo de cristal se empieza desmoronar, todos veían muy preocupados al ver esto, en eso una nube de polvo me cubrió totalmente_

 _Kyou kara ichiban takumashii no da_

 _omatase shimashita sugoi yatsu_

 _Al disiparse le humo se ve la expresiones de las chicas que era de asombro, el de Kaiser era de una sonrisa muy notoria, Chrysalis y Nightmare Moon estaban muy impactadas pero luego cambio ya que sus rostros cambio de color a rojo y sus ojos ya eran corazones muy grandes, al ver esto las princesas, las mane six, y las demás estaban celosas, Tirek y yo nos lanzamos al ataque causando un brillo_

 _Naruhodo honto_

 _kyou kara ichiban ichiban da ichiban_

 _Después del brillo se ve que todas me felicitaron ya a la normalidad, en eso todos nos fijamos en el espejo donde se había escapado Sombra, yo le doy una seña a Kaiser y el me da una sonrisa, en eso ambos nos acercamos al espejo y lo tocamos y aparece un brillo cegador_

 **Saga de Equestria: descubrimientos**

 **Capítulo 14: Una visita al imperio Changeling, cobrando una apuesta**

 **Si alguien pregunta, es que me siento inspirado en este fic, cada dia se me ocurre el siguiente capítulo, y también quiero llegar a la saga donde quiero llegar, ya que pienso que será un éxito**

Después de gritar todo insulto a Garble que se fue hace media hora me dirigí hacia mis amigas que solo me veía muy molesto mientras les tapaban los oídos a los niños

-para la próxima cuida tu boca –dijo Rarity

-lo siento, pero sigo teniendo la actitud que tenía antes de venir a ese mundo –dije

-si yo soy el que lleva más tiempo acá y aun no me quita esa costumbre –dijo Kaiser

-igualmente –dijo Luminous

-no me extraña –dijeron Xinder y Photo Finish

-oye una pregunta… ¿la maldición es verdad? –dijo Nightmare moon

-¿Por qué lo dices? –dije muy calmado… pero en el fondo estaba asustado

-pues ahora que me acuerdo que antes de tu pelea fuiste a ver a esas ponis musicales (Octavia y Vinyl), sin nosotras y nos pasó nada –dijo Nightmare Moon, al escuchar eso me quise dar un buen golpe por descuidado que fui

-" _miente, miente, miente, miente" –_ dijo mi mente –lo que pasa es que use mi magia en ese castillo, y eso considera que yo esté cerca para que no sufran la maldición, yo también necesito privacidad –dije la primera mentira que se me ocurrió –" _bravo"_ –me felicito mi mente por la mentira

-a… ok –dijo Nightmare Moon con cara de decepción

- _"maldición, no puedo ir a mi imperio para ver cómo están mis Changeling"_ –pensó Chrysalis

-pues no tengo problemas de ir contigo –dije mientras miraba a Chrysalis

-¿de qué hablas? –pregunto Fluttershy

-pues Chryslis dijo que quería ir a su imperio –dije, todos me miraban con la ceja elevada y Chrysalis estaba con una expresión de sorpresa

-no digas tonterías, ella no dijo nada –dijo Rainbow

-no… pero si lo pensé –dijo Chrysalis, antes de que hablara Pinkie vino hacia mí con una sonrisa

-También lees mentes, dime que pienso, sisisisisisisi –dijo Pinkie mientras me tomaba de mis mejillas, yo le hago caso eh intento leer la mente de Pinkie

-… lo siento, pero no puedo contigo –dije y esto hizo que Pinkie se pusiera triste

- _"ha el es una vergüenza para el verdadero Alicornio legendario"_ –pensó Nightmare Moon

-pues qué pena, pero hasta el momento eh hecho más cosas que el –dije muy molesto, ahora es Nighmare Moon quien me mira muy sorprendida

-¿Cómo es que lees nuestras mentes? –dijo Chrysalis

-no lo, solo las escuche –dije sin saber nada

-¿Qué tienen en común entre ustedes y Nicolas? –pregunto Luna

-pues… nada… excepto –dijo Chrysalis y de repente se toma el cuello

-la mordida que nos diste en el mismo día –dijo Nightmare Moon mientras se tocaba el cuello

-ahh… eso debe ser –dije mientras trataba de recordar lo que hice en ese día, pero todo esta borroso

-aa para que leas mi mente debes morderme… pues hazlo –dijo Pinkie mientras inclinaba la cabeza para ver su cuello

-¡PINKIE! –gritaron sus amigas por la loca idea

- _"está loca esa Pinkie, decir que la muerda en el cuello… en ese cuello… que me impide beber su dulce e inocente Sangre que creo que debe tener un sabor dulce y tal vez pueda… "–_ pensé mientras veía detalladamente a Pinkie… mejor dicho el cuello de Pinkie, al darme cuenta lo que pensé me di un buen golpe en la cara, todos se extrañaron al ver esto

-emm Nicolas… ¿estás bien? –dijo Fluttershy acercándose a mí y tomando mi temperatura, al verla solo me fijo en su cuello y puedo jurar que podía escuchar el recorrer de su sangre por sus venas, antes de que haga algo que me arrepienta camino hacia Chrysalis

-¿Dónde queda tu imperio? –dije mientras me tomaba la cabeza

-emm hacia allá –dijo Chrysalis indicando hacia el este

-bien –dije mientras invocaba una de mis espadas y la cubro con magia y la lanzó con fuerza

-¿estás seguro de querer ir tu solo? –dijo Luminous

-él tiene razón, te ves raro –dijo Kaiser

-no se preocupen… estoy bien -dije mientras respiraba por la boca, Chrysalis toco mi hombro y Nightmare Moon también, en eso me tele transporto hacia donde arroje mi espada

-ese chico es un terco –dijo Twilight

-¿y que esperabas?, es muy orgulloso para mostrar una debilidad –dijo Kaiser

-apenas lo conozco, pero él tiene Razón –dijo Luminous

Ya en un bosque

Chrysalis, Nightmare Moon y yo aparecimos en el bosque, al estar en el suelo yo me arrodillo y me arrastro hasta un rio

-ohh el pequeño Nicolas está cansado –dijo Nighmare Moon con burla, yo no le hago caso y hundo mi cabeza en el lago, últimamente me siento cansado, eh pensado en cosas extrañas y no sé por qué, Chrysalis también se iba burlar de mi pero tanto como Chrysalis y Nightmare moon se quedaron calladas al ver que mi pelo creció y luego volvió a la normalidad

-ya vámonos, ¿A dónde es? –dije mientras me levantaba, Chrysalis solo indico hacia la izquierda y todos empezamos a volar en esa dirección

En el reino Changeling

-esto es sorprendente –dije mientras veía el reino, este reino tiene un ambiente muy colonial, no es chiste hasta el más mínimo detalle estaba ahí, Los Changeling al vernos se arrodillaron y Chrysalis pasó caminando, Nighmare Moon la siguió, pero yo al caminar varios guardias me impidieron el paso

-alto hay –dijo uno de los guardias Changeling

-alto hay soldado… es un invitado –dijo Chrysalis

-lamento la confusión –dijeron los guardias permitiéndome el paso, pero al hacerlo caigo de rodillas mientras me tomaba la cabeza

-¿y a ti que te pasa? –dijo Nighmare Moon

-¿a ti que te importa? –dije con una actitud de mil demonios, al darme cuenta lo que dije me sentí muy mal –lo lamento… no debí… -dije pero Nighmare Moon solo me ignoro sin hacerme caso mis disculpas, yo me levanto y los tres caminamos hacia un lugar, en el camino me encontré con unos Changeling muy pequeños, al parecer solo son niños

-oye Clar, ¿supiste lo que paso en Poniville? –dijo uno de los pequeños

-sobre la pela, todo los reinos se enteraron –dijo el pequeño Changeling llamado Clar

-te dije que ganaría ese alicornio –dijo el primer Changeling

\- oo ya cállate Trough –dijo Clar

-te dije que mi papa ganaría –dijo una pequeña Changeling con un vestido blanco y una falda rosada

-oo ya cállate Nami –dijeron Clar y Trough

-" _¿papi?... un momento… NAMI ERES TUUUUU" –_ pensé muy sorprendido, solo pasaron 2 meses desde la última vez que la vi, apenas era una bebe y ahora era una niña de no más 8 años

-les dije, mi papi es el mejor, ni siquiera un dragón puede con el –dijo Nami

-si lo sabemos, pero yo puedo con el –dijo Trough

-¿tu? –dijeron Nami y Clar

-si, mira en un par de meses seremos unos adultos y entrenare unos 3 meses y lo derrotare -dijo Trough

-si claro, mira si mi padre pudo contra un dragón sería mucho más fácil que él pueda contigo -dijo Nami

-pero igual podre, derrotare su racha invicta, contra el dragón fue solo suerte -dijo Trought, ok eso me molesto mucho, Chrysalis y Nightmare Moon estaba tratando de no reírse por lo que dijo el pequeño, los pequeños seguían discutiendo así que se me ocurrió una broma, con mi magia cambio mi ropa por la que use en la lucha que tuve con Garble y de repente aparezca detrás de Trought, Nami estaba que saltaba de alegría, pero Clar estaba asustado ya que Trought seguía hablando

\- después me burlare de él haciendo el mismo movimiento y le diré la siguiente palabras -dijo Trought

-Rest… in … peace -dije interrumpiendo, en eso Trought se dio vuelta y al verme grito del susto y salió corriendo con Carl -ya no hay respeto por los mayores -dije muy fastidiado, en eso Nami dio un salto

-¡PAPI! -grito Nami muy feliz, la verdad es que se me hace incomodo que me diga así

-él no es tu padre, solo un idiota que te encontró -dijo Chrysalis

-¿Por qué lo tratas así mama?, ¿acaso ya no se quieres? -dijo Nami, causando un ambiente muy incómodo y que Nightmare Moon se ría sin para

-¡JAMAS LO QUISE! -grito Chrysalis muy enfadada

-¿entonces como yo nací?, me dijeron cuando una mujer y un hombre se quieren mucho mucho nace un bebe -dijo Nami

-ahh pues… y-o -trate de pensar en algo para responderle, para la suerte de ambos un soldado Changeling llego

-mi reina… el rey Croos está aquí -dijo el Changeling con un tono molesto y también veo a Chrysalis en un tono de desagrado

-bien, vámonos -dijo Chrysalis, y todos empezaron a caminar, pero yo en un momento caigo al suelo

-¡PAPA ¿ESTAS BIEN?! -grito Nami muy preocupada

-si… estoy… solo mareado -dije un poco más calmado y volví a caminar hacia el castillo

Dentro del castillo de Chrysalis

Todos estábamos en la sala principal y enserio se sentía que estaba en la época medieval, pero mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un changeling que era igual a Chrysalis pero hombre, él era muy flaco y su pelo era muy corto, no sé porque él me da un mal presentimiento

-hermano -dijo Chrysalis mirando al changeling

-hola hermana, ¿Quién es este unicornio? -dijo el changeling, en eso extiendo mis alas -o mejor dicho ¿Quién es este alicornio? -dijo el changeling

-alguien sin importancia -dijo Chrysalis

-… y que espera para arrodillarse ante mí -dijo el changeling

-yo no me arrodillo ante nadie -dije muy molesto

-soy Croos, el verdadero rey de los changeling -dijo Croos, en eso varios Changeling de ojos rojos se acercaron de forma muy violenta

-no eh dicho que lo ataquen -dijo Chrysalis muy molesta

-después arreglare cuentas contigo -dijo Croos mientras se sentaba en un trono que supongo que es de Chrysalis -pero primero debo hablar con mi hermana a solas -dijo Croos

-lo siento, pero eso será imposible, este idiota me hizo una maldición y no puedo alejarme de el -dijo Chrysalis

-valla hermanita, esta situación será lo más cerca de que un hombre maneje tu vida -dijo Croos en un tono de burla, yo solo apretó los puños mientras trataba de controlarme

-no será problema, ten -dijo mientras que con mi magia apareció un collar con un corazón negro

-¿y esto? -dijo Chrysalis

-pues supuse que necesitarían algo de privacidad, así que encerré un poco de mi magia en este objeto, y a cada una podrá tenerlo en cierto tiempo para tener un poco de privacidad -dije mientras caminaba hacia la salida y Nightmare Moon salíamos, Chrysalis miro el collar y se lo puso

-¿Qué fue eso? -dijo Croos

-nada importante -dijo Chrysalis con una sonrisa

Pasando unas 2 horas

yo fui aun baño ya que necesito ducharme, no creo que Chrysalis le moleste, Nami fue a la biblioteca para leer un poco, mientras que Nightmare Moon estaba afuera del baño por temor de la maldición

-¿Qué haces aquí? -dijo Chrysalis apareciendo de repente

-esperando a este idiota, se está tomando una ducha -dijo Nightmare Moon, al escuchar eso Chrysalis sonrió y Nightmare Moon vio esto -¿Qué? -dijo Nightmare Moon

-es hora de que te cobre mi apuesta -dijo Chrysalis

-demonios -dijo Nightmare Moon

En el baño sumergido en la tina y había algo de burbujas

-ahhh ¿Qué me pasa?, me siento raro desde que Salí del hospital… no creo que me allá afectado tanto la pelea con Garble -dije mientras sentía el baño, ene so miro al lado y veo a Nightmare moon desnuda….¡NIGHTMARE MOON!

-¡¿Qué DEMONIOS HACE ACA?! -grite mientras traía todas las burbujas en mi zona media

-¿Qué te importa? -dijo Nightmare Moon y sin decir nada se metió a la tina, yo ya tenía un nuevo tipo de rojo en mi rostro, ósea ¿qué haces cuando una mujer este en la misma tina?, Nightmare Moon me estaba dando la espalda, por obvias razones, paro ahora que la veo, tiene un buen cuerpo… ¿pero qué demonios estoy pensando?, esa mujer está loca y es maldad pura… pero algo se siente extraño, ya no siento esa maldad de antes, de hecho creo que esa maldad se extinguio

-Nicolás… me puedes frotar la espalda -dijo Nightmare Moon, yo iba a protestar, pero me fijo que mis manos ya estaban en la espalda de Nightmare Moon

-" _¿te gusta?"_ -pregunto una voz que reconozco bien

- _"¿Alucard"?_ -pensé

- **"** _hola, ¿Por qué no aprovechas la situación?" -_ dijo Alucard

- _"'¿estás loco?, me mataría"_ -dije muy alarmado por la idea de este

- _"si se pone violenta… besa su cuello, principalmente donde está la marca de la mordida"_ -dijo Alucard, yo lo iba a responder pero por accidente mis manos se resbalan y toco los pechos de Nightmare Moon…. Ok estoy muerto

-¡MALDITO PERVERTIDO! -grito Nightmare Moon muy furiosa, con una mano cubriendo sus pechos y con la otra preparado para golpearme, antes de que me golpeara yo lo desvió con mi brazo y le hago a un lado, yo solo le hago a Alucard y beso el cuello en donde están las marcas de la mordida, al hacer eso el cuerpo de Nightmare Moon queda totalmente quieto, yo asustado dejo de besar el cuello de Nightmare Moon y la veo a la cara, veo que ella estaba muy roja mientras respiraba por la boca, yo empiezo a acariciar su cuello y ella da un largo suspiro mientras que sus brazos caen sin fuerzas hacia abajo, yo sigo acariciando sus cuello y luego la beso en la boca, Nightmare Moon no protesto no hizo nada y la seguí besando, hago un poco de fuerza y ella termina encima mío mientras seguíamos besándonos, no pensaba terminar así e iba detenerme pero Nightmare Moon evitaba por todos los medios que nos separemos

-" _¿Por qué hago esto?, soy Nightmare Moon, la verdadera princesa de Equestria, no puedo caer rendida por unas cuantos besos en el cuello, que cada vez que me besa siento que mi mente exploto, que cuando me abraza esos brazos musculosos me abrazan y que…¡YA CALLATE MENTE PERVERTIDA DETENLO AHORA! -_ pensó Nightmare Moon muy alarmada, ella estaba dispuesta a detener esto pero yo sin descaro le doy una palmada muy fuerte a su trasero, ella al sentir el dolor gimió de placer y más aún cuando empecé a mover su trasero y a apretarlo – _"Mal… maldito pervertido, t… te matare"_ –pensó Nightmare Moon con un gran sonrojo

- _"pero admite que te gusta" –_ dijo una Nightmare Moon con un traje de ángel

- _"¿y tú quién eres?" –_ pensó Nightmare Moon mientras gimió de nuevo por sentir mis dedos dentro de su vagina y con la otra mano le di otra palmada en su trasero

- _"soy tu parte buena"_ –dijo la Nightmare MOON BUENA

- _"¿tengo una parte buena?"_ –pensó Nightmare Moon muy sorprendida

- _"pues si tienes, tenemos que retomar el tiempo perdido, pero eso es de lo menos, solo vengo a decirte que lo tienes que tener"_ –dijo la Nightmare Moon buena, en eso Nightmare Moon se quedó sin habla… y no es por qué yo la estaba besando y entrando mi lengua sin su permiso

-" _¡¿ESTAS LOCA?! –_ grito mentalmente mientras que gimió muy fuerte al correrse en mi mano

-" _yo solo dijo lo que tú quieres, además te gusta sentirte así"_ –dijo la Nightmare Moon buena, antes de que Nightmare Moon protestara apareció otra Nightmare Moon con el traje diabólica

- _"Por fin, alguien que me va a entender" –_ pensó Nightmare Moon mientras que yo le metía mi mano dentro de su boca y obligándola de que se tragara su propio semen

-" _de hecho yo vengo a apoyarla, solo que tú debes dominarlo no el a ti" –_ dijo la Nightmare Moon con el traje diabólica, Nightmare Moon solo se quedó con la mente en blanco al escuchar sus dos partes tanto la buena como la mala decir eso, Nightmare Moon estaba mentido en sus pensamiento hasta que sintió que yo tome sus pezones y los apretaba y estiraba sus pechos hacia delante mientras besaba su cuello, Nightmare Moon volvió a correrse y su semen recorría sus piernas hasta el agua de la tina y su boca estaba abierta con los ojos perdidos en el techo –" _ten un poco de dignidad y doma a tu hombre" –_ dijo la Nightmare Moon con el traje del diablo

- _"¡NO ES MI HOMBRE, CUANDO PUEDA PENSAR BIEN LO MATO, LO VOY A MATAR!"_ –rito mentalmente Nightmare Moon, en eso la Nightmare Moon diabólica iba a decir algo pero en eso la Nightmare Moon buena la tiro al suelo y con una paleta le dio en todo su trasero, La Nightmare Moon mala empezó a gritar de dolor, la Nightmare Moon buena la seguía azotando con fuerza causando que los gritos fueran Remplazado por gritos de placer

-" _dices eso, pero tú también disfrutas ser dominada, hasta luego jefa y recuerda que no se detenga hasta que tengas su nombre en todo tu cuerpo y cuidado con lo que viene" –_ dijo la Nightmare Moon buena desapareciendo junto la Nightmare Moon mala, Nightmare Moon no entendió al principio hasta que se fijó que ella estaba en cuatro patas mostrando su trasero y su cola estaba levantada, yo sin decir nada metí mi pene dentro de ella, esto causo que ella grite y que algunas lágrimas corran por sus ojos

-i… idiota, es… mi primera vez –dijo Nightmare Moon mientras no para de llorar y con terror se fijó que de su vagina salía un poco de sangre

-y eso lo hace más especial y eso te hace de mi propiedad –dije en un tono oscuro

-¿tu… que? –dijo Nightmare Moon muy molesta pero no le respondí solo empecé a mover mi caderas hacia atrás y hacia adelante, causando que mi pene salga y entre dentro de su vagina

-ahh ahh de…detenn…. Detente –dijo Nightmare Moon mientras gemía, al escuchar eso la tomo por el pelo con fuerza y la obligo a mirarme

-escúchame, tu no me das ordenes yo las doy, ahora ¿entendiste? –dije con el mismo tono sombrio

-mmmnnn sii –dijo Nightmare Moon

-buena chica, mereces un premio -dije mientras la estaba besando y con mi otra mano empecé a acariciar su cuello, ganando un largo suspiro, los movimientos de mi cadera causo que los pechos de Nightmare Moon este en la pared de cerámica y que se muevan de arriba y hacia abajo, causando que sus pezones sientan la dura y fría cerámica de la pared del baño, Nightmare Moon no quería esto, pero ser rebajada de esa manera y que yo no lo trate como la princesa o como el monstruo que ella se describía a si misma era muy placentero, en eso dejo de acariciar su cuello y agarro la manguera de la ducha y con mojo a Nightmare Moon con agua fría en su espalda, causando un gran escalofrío en ella

-cua… cuando ahhh termine esto te matare –dijo Nightmare Moon muy enfadada

-¿y por qué no ahora?, si quieres matarme hazlo –dije mientras no dejaba de mover mis caderas, Nightmare Moon iba a responder pero de su boca salió un largo grito de placer mientras se corrió

-yo ahora si te mato –dijo Nightmare Moon muy roja, antes de que hiciera algo yo y ella nos tele transportamos y terminamos dentro de una habitación, Nightmare Moon termino acostada y yo encima de ella, ella empezó hacer fuerza para liberarse, pero yo solo le di varios besos en el cuello causando que sus fuerzas y su mente se vallan, yo vuelvo a mover mis caderas y con mi magia traigo velas encendidas y sin decir nada le hecho cera caliente en sus pechos causando un gran grito de parte de Nightmare Moon y que vuelva a correrse, yo solo sigo moviendo mis caderas hasta que finalmente me corro dentro de ella, Nightmare Moon dio otro grito al sentir mi semen dentro de ella, yo lentamente retiro mi pene dentro de ella

-te… juro que me las pagaras Nicolas –dijo Nightmare Moon muy cansada y muy roja

-¿Nicolas?... jejejejej no Nightmare Moon no soy el –dije yo mientras mis colmillos crecieron

-¿Qué? –dijo Nightmare Moon un poco asustada, Nightmare Moon fue cubierta por magia de color rojo y termino acostada boca arriba con su trasero elevado

-arrodíllate ante Alucard –dijo Alucard ya totalmente transformado, Nightmare Moon estaba aterrada y quería salir de ahí pero la magia roja de Alucard lo evitaba –escúchame bien Nightmare Moon este mocoso está bajo mi cuidado, si le hace algo te juro que no habrá sombra, no habra un lugar en tus sueños que estés a salvo de mi… ¿entendiste? –dijo Alucard ya vestido de la cintura hacia abajo

-s… si –dijo Nightmare Moon muy asustada

-buena chica –dijo Alucard mientras le dio una fuerte palmada en el trasero de Nightmare Moon causando un gran grito, en eso Alucard libera a Nightmare Moon y abre las cortinas de la Habitación dejando entrar la luz del sol –te estaré vigilando –dijo Alucard antes de que mi cuerpo a la normalidad

-¿qu… que paso? –dije mientras me tomaba la cabeza, al ver más detalladamente la escena que estaba en mi me alarme -¡¿Qué ESTAS HACIENDO EN ESA POSE NIGHTMARE MOON?! –grite muy alarmado y muy rojo mientras trataba de tapar mis ojos

-tu… tú me pusiste así –dijo Nightmare Moon muy cansada mientras aún estaba en esa pose, yo iba a reclamar por aquella escusa pero la puerta de la habitación se abrió y entro Chrysalis y nos vio por completo

-si van hacer eso…¡NO LO HAGAN EN MI HABITACION, FUERA, FUERA! –grito Chrysalis muy roja mientras nos arrojaba cosas, yo tome a Nightmare Moon en brazos y salí corriendo fuera de la habitación, corrí y termine en la biblioteca del castillo, con lo que pude trabe la puerta con lo que sea, suerte para mí que estaba vacío, al terminar veo a Nightmare Moon de rodillas mientras se cubría con sus mano

–emmm ¿perdón? –dije tratando de recordar lo que paso después de que yo la bese en el cuello, al escucharme ella me mira muy furiosa y dispuesta a matarme, pero elle usa su magia para que su ropa aparezca y me ignora por completo, yo para no tentar a la suerte agarre un libro cualquiera para entretenerme, mientras tanto Nightmare Moon estaba callada mientras tenía los ojos cerrados

- _"vamos lo tienes hay a solas, disfrútalo"_ –dijo la Nightmare Moon buena apareciendo de repente

- _" ya cállate… ¿Dónde está la otra?"_ –pensó Nightmare Moon

- _"pues no vendrá, ya que le es muy difícil mantenerse de pie con todo lo que hice"_ –dijo la Nightmare Moon buena con una sonrisa, al escuchar eso Nightmare Moon pensó seriamente que esta era la Nightmare Moon mala – _"vamos querida, en el fondo disfrutaste ese momento, y quieres repetirlo, solo déjate llevar"_ –dijo la Nightmare Moon buena antes de desaparecer de la vista de Nightmare Moon, ella se dio vuelta y me miro mientras leía el libro que tenia

-¿el rey metamorphosis? –dije mientras leía el extraño libro, en eso se escuchó un alboroto afuera del castillo y yo veo por la ventana y veo a Croos y sus soldados

-ven Nightmare Moon –dije mientras corría hacia la salida, Nightmare Moon me seguía

Al estar fuera

Veo a todos quejándose por algo, al ver bien veo a Croos pateando a unos de los Changeling

-ten respeto a tu rey –dijo Croos

-mi mami es la reina –dijo Nami apareciendo enfrente de Croos

-¡TU NO TE METAS! –grito Croos sumamente enfadado y estaba a punto de patear a Nami, pero en eso Chrysalis apareció de repente y ella recibió la patada en su estómago causando que termine en el suelo muy adolorida, sus Changaling iba a atacarla pero ella movió la mano para que no lo hiciera –si tus Changaling no saben comportarse con sus reyes, será mejor que no seas reina, el amor que tu absorbes está matando este reino… yo me hare cargo de … -dijo Croos muy enfadado pero no pudo continuar ya que oyó algo

-¡KAME- HAME HAAA! –grite lanzando el ataque hacia Croos, los changeling se corrieron parra no recibir el ataque, Croos solo creo un escudo para evitar cualquier daño, luego desvió el ataque hacia el cielo

-¡MALDITO! –grito Croos muy enfadado por mi atrevimiento

-maldito es aquel que golpea una mujer –dijo mientras corría hacia Croos y empezó a darnos golpes, lo raro es que me siento muy mal y recibo más golpes que él, en eso Croos me da una patada en el estómago y me da un golpe en la cara

-¿y esto es el alicornio legendario?, patético –dijo Croos

-ya veras, dije mientras me costaba parame

- _"mocoso, debes decirle a Nightmare Moon que traiga la noche" –_ escuche la voz de Alucard

-¿para qué? –dije mientras bloqueaba los golpes de Croos

-" _solo hazlo"_ –dijo Alucard, en eso golpeo a Croos en la cara y lo tomo de los brazos y empiezo a girar hasta soltarlo mandándolo a estrellarse junto a una casa

-¡NIGHTMARE MOON, NECESITO QUE HAGAS QUE ANOCHESCA! –grite y recibo un rayo de magia me impacto causando que me estrelle en una casa, varios Changeling con los ojos rojos me rodearon y trataron de atacarme yo solo empiezo a golpearlo

-¡¿Por qué DEBERIA HACERLO?! –grito Nightmare Moon mientras se cruzaba los brazos

-¡NO DISCUTAS Y SOLO AHAZLO! –grite mientras creaba una ráfaga de aire para sacarme a los Changeling y Salí corriendo hacia Croos y volvimos a pelear, pero me siento tan mal que recibo más golpes que el

-¡NOO! –grito Nightmare Moon con una sonrisa, ene so ambas Nightmare Moon tanto como la mala y la buena aparecieron y tenían una cara de molestia

-¿Qué? –dijo Nightmare Moon

 _-"trae la noche pero a la de ya" –_ dijeron ambas Nightamre Moon

-escúchenme, no ayudare a ese idiota y menos con lo que paso en el baño por esa estúpida apuesta, así que grávenselo bien en la cabeza, yo no ayudare a ese idiota –dijo Nightmare Moon muy molesta, todos la miraban como si estuviera loca ya que le estaba hablando al aire

Mientras tanto yo seguía peleando pero poco a poco me estaba debilitando

-¿Cómo es posible que no te canses?, según tengo entendido los Changeling necesitan absorber amor para sobrevivir –dije mientras respiraba por la boca mientras estaba arrodillado

-pues sí, pero yo soy otro tipo de Changeling, nosotros absorbemos el miedo que nos tienen, es por eso que Chrysalis no merece tener el trono de los Changeling, yo soy el verdadero rey, yo soy el digno sucesor del rey metamorphosis y no ella, es una vergüenza para esta raza, ya fallo una vez–dijo Croos con una sonrisa

-… jhejeje si que estás loco, te lo diré no mereces ese trono… ¡NIGHTMARE MOON, POR FAVOR NECESTO QUE TRAIGAS LA NOCHE! –grite ya estando de pie y atacando a Croos

-¡¿Qué NO ESCUCHAS?, NO TE AYUDARE POR NADA EN ESTE MUNDO! –grito Nightmare MOON

-¡NO SEAS TERCA QUE NO VES… QUE NOS QUE TE NECESITO! –grite mientras Croos me golpeaba

-¡NO LO ARE! –grito Nightmare Moon

-por favor tía Nightmare, mi papa necesita su ayuda –dijo Nami suplicando a Nightmare Moon por la ayuda, en eso Nightmare Moon se empezó a incomodar

-soy la princesa de la noche, la verdadera, ¿a quién crees que le estas pidiendo ayuda maldito insecto? –dijo Nightmare Moon mentra gruñía

-¡CON UN DEMONIO NIGHTMARE, HAZ QUE ANOCHESCA, NECESITO TU AYUDAAA! –grite mientras trataba de defenderme, Nightmare ya no aguanto mis suplicas y las de Nami

-¡AAA ESTA BIEN! –grito Nightmare Moon y haciendo el hechizo y ya era de noche -¡LISTO YA ES DE NOCHE, AHORA DEJA DE MOLESTARME! –Grito Nightmare Moon muy molesta, pero eso se fijó que Salí volando hasta una casa que se derrumbó encima mío –upps, lo hice muy tarde –dijo Nightmare Moon sarcásticamente

-listo, ¿y ese el alicornio que te causo problemas? –Dijo Croos haciendo aparecer una botella de vino con una vaso y se sirvió, pero al tomar un poco escupió todo -¿Qué esto? –dijo Croos, Chrysalis fue y bebió un poco pero igualmente escupió todo

-esto… sabe a… sangre –dijo Chrysalis, antes de que alguien dijera algo, varios sapos, langostas aparecieron

-¿Qué es esto? –pregunto Nightmare Moon mientras se sacaba los sapos y las langostas cerca suyo, en eso una lluvia de fuego se hizo presente y obligo a todos a refugiarse

-¡OYE NIGHTMARE MOON, HAZ QUE VUELVA A ESTAR DE DIA! –grito Chrysalis muy enfadada, Nightmare Moon intento hacer que baje la luna pero no podía, lo intento nuevamente pero no función

-n… no puedo, no puedo hacerlo –dijo Nightmare Moon, Chrysalis iba a reclamarle pero en eso se fijó que los Changeling de su hermano estaban con algunas manchas en su cuerpo y caían muy débiles y también se fijó que todo el agua se convirtió en sangre

-¡TRAIGANME A ESE ALICORNIO, EL DEBE ESTRA DETRÁS DE ESTO! –dijo Croos, uno de sus Changeling se acercó donde yo caí, pero al estar lo suficientemente cerca unas manos agarraron la cabeza del Changeling hasta que se la arranco, de los escombros salió Alucard por completo y empezó a beber la sangre de la cabeza del pobre Changeling, Chrysalis y Nightmare Moon se aterraron al verlo, Nami estaba algo sorprendida al verme así, hubiera seguido viendo pero Chrysalis le tapo los ojos con un trapo y muy discretamente le ordeno a que se lleven a los menores lejos para que no vieran, uno de los Changeling se le acerco a Alucard pero este no duro mucho ya que Alucard lo del brazo y con su mano atravesó su corazón causando la muerte inmediata, varios Changeling intentaron a correr para atacarlo, pero Alucard convirtió su cuerpo en sombra que rodearon a los changeling y de un parpadeo se convirtieron estacas que atravesaron a todos los changeling que lo atacarían, Alucard estaba con la cabeza gacha mientras se lamia los labios al sentir sangre cerca

- **je… jejejejej ajajajajajajajaajajaj** –reia Alucard mientras miraba a luna

-sí que eres una caja de sorpresa –dijo Croos, captando la atención de Alucard

- **valla, el gran Croos, el hermano de Chrysalis… no eres como esperaba** –dijo Alucard mientras se ponía el traje que uso en la gala

-¿y cómo me imaginabas? –dijo Croos

- **alguien que valía la pena para matar** –dijo Alucard

-ese sentimiento es mutuo, ¿de verdad piensas que con esta nueva transformación me vencerás? –dijo Croos

- **solo hay una manera de averiguarlo…¡VAMOS CROOS, QUIERO QUE PELES, QUIERO QUE TE ATERRES! –** dijo Alucard mientras extendía sus brazos y de su capa salieron varios murciélagos, moscas, langostas y otras cosa – **y quiero oírte chillar como un cerdo** –dijo Alucard mientras sonreía mostrando sus colmillos

 **Continuara**

 **Ending (dragon ball z angel)**

 _Angel... Angel... Angel... Angel... Angel... Angel..._

 _Se muestra un libro con el título "Memorias" en una mesa y se abre revelando varias fotografías_

 _Toki ni uzumoreta kioku no kanata Sou sa Boku-tachi wa tenshi datta_

 _Las primeras imágenes muestran a mí y a Trixie conociéndonos por primera vez, luego se muestra ahuyentando a los ponis que la perseguían, luego muestra la imagen donde me enfrento con la Hidra_

 _Sora no ue kara ai no tane wo makichirashite Kono hoshi kara kanashimi keshitakatta_

 _Luego muestra la imagen donde conozco a las princesas y a las Mane Six, luego se ve la imágenes donde conozco a Kirie, Zecora, Red Heart, Vinyl y Octavia, también muestran las imágenes de algunos ponis de Poniville, por último se ve la imagen donde estaba junto con Fancy Pants y a Fleur de Lis, pero ella estaba mirándome a mi mientras yo miraba a la cámara_

 _Nee Hiroi buruu sukai Miagete iru to yuuki ga wakanai ka..._ _Ima demo_

 _Luego muestra la imágenes donde peleo con Nightmare Moon y Chrysalis, luego se me ve con Namy (La Changeling que cuide hace unos capítulos atrás), luego se vuelve a ver la imagen donde yo estoy con Namy pero esta vez Chrysalis también aparecía al lado de Nami_

 _To My Friend Senaka no hane wa nakushita keredo Mada fushigi na chikara nokotte 'ru To My Friend Hikari wo daite yume wo miyou yo Hora Kimi no hitomi ni niji ga kakaru_

 _Se ve algunas imágenes mientras posaba para los niños que estaban al lado mío, luego se ve la imagen donde yo y Kaiser chocamos los puños amistosamente, luego se ve la imagen de Spike huyendo de Kaser mientras Xinder se avergüenza de su hermano_

 _Machi ni yogoreta to kimi wa iu kedo Ima mo sukitooru namida ga aru Kumo no hiroba de kankeri shite tsuki wo suberi Haato no ya de hito wo koi ni otoshita_

 _Luego la imagen cambia y ahora estoy enfrente de Ember muy asustado ya que me veía muy feo, luego la imagen cambia a la que yo me enfrento a Tirek y Kaiser enfrentándose a Sombra, luego la imagen cambia y muestra que yo y Kaiser enfrente de alguien con el ceño fruncido pero ese Alguien era cubierto por una neblina negra_

 _Sou egaku vijon Genjitsu ni suru mahou ga atta n' da... Honto sa_

 _Luego se muestra la imagen donde Kaiser estaba vestido con un traje negro muy molesto ya que yo y Discord vestidos muy elegantemente y burlándonos de él y con nuestros dedos le indicamos el número 4_

 _To My Friend Asu wo shinji-tsuzukereba Kono sabaku mo rakuen ni kawaru To My Friend Kizutsuki soshite manande yukou Ima ai no tsubomi ga mune de hiraku_

 _Ahora se ve en la imagen yo con el traje elegante mientras que Discord y Kaiser se burlaban de mí mientras que tenían todos sus dedos levantados mientras se reían de mí_

 _To My Friend Senaka no hane wa nakushita keredo Mada fushigi na chikara nokotte 'ru To My Friend Hikari wo daite yume wo miyou yo Hora Kimi no hitomi ni niji ga kakaru_

 _Luego se ven imágenes donde Spike y Xinder posan mientras comían gemas, luego la imagen cambia a la que Kaiser está siendo abrazados por tres mujeres una de color azul claro, la otra de color amarillo y la última era de color morado claro, luego cambia la imagen donde estamos todos posando pero las chicas más cercanas a mi estaban con vestidos blancos_

 _Angel... Angel... Angel... Angel... Angel... Angel..._

 _Por último se ve la imagen donde Kaiser tenía su mano en forma de unos de sus monstruos y yo con dos espadas en mis manos y la tercera en mi boca preparándonos para el ataque, finalmente el libro se cierra y una mano lo toma y lo guarda en un estante_

 **Avances del próximo capitulo**

 _S ve a Alucard peleando con Croos_

 _-hola mortales soy Alucard, hahahaha Croos eres realmente patético –dijo Alucard mientras recibía todo tipo de hechizos pero sin recibir daño_

 _-ere…eres un monstruos,¡ERES UN MOSNTRUO! –dijo Croos mientras se ve a él mirando por todas partes mientras que unos ojos rojos lo veían_

 _-¡Y AHORA CHILLARAS COMO CERDO! –grito Alucard mientras que le desprendía el brazo de Croos de su cuerpo y empezó a beber su sangre_

 **En el próximo captulo de ¿soy el alicornio legendario?, será… Alucard vs Croos, los poderes de Alucard**

 _-… renuncio a esta pelea –dijo Alucard con cara de decepción_

 **Nos leemos luego adiós YA-HA**


	15. Chapter 15

¿Soy el Alicornio legendario?

 **Music jigoku sensei nube opening full (nuevo Opening recomiendo que la escuchen)**

 _Kyou kara ichiban takumashii no da_

 _omatase shimashita sugoi yatsu_

 _kyou kara ichiban kakko ii no da_

 _bari bari saikyou NO. 1(solo)_

 _se ve toda equestria mostrando todo los reino luego se me ve con una sonrisa pero de repente mi expresión cambia por una muy seria y empiezo a correr hasta el antiguo castillo de las princesas y veo a todas mis amigas saludándome pero Pinkie se me tira encima de mí y todos empezamos a reír_

 _Kono yo wa wakaranai koto ga takusan aru_

 _donna kaze ga fuitemo makenai hito ni narou_

 _Luego se ve a Kaiser entrenando un poco mientras que su hermana estaba jugando cartas con Spike y por la cara de Spike se veía que no estaba ganando, mientras que Kaiser estaba controlándose para no ir de casa, pero de repente Xinder besa la mejilla de Spike_

 _Sore demo yowai yatsu kanarazu iru monda_

 _mamotte age mashou sore ga tsuyosa nanda_

 _Spike huye mientras lloraba cómicamente mientras que Kaiser transformado en uno de sus monstruos sale en siga del mientras que Xinder estaba sonrojada en el fondo_

 _Tonikaku kitae mashou itami wo pipi razuni_

 _kokai no owari wa itsumo kinou no hazu_

 _Nightmare Moon y Chrysalis estaban ignorándome mientras trataba de convencerla de que se unieran a mí, en eso la princesa Ember me ve muy furiosa mientras tenía el guantelete y yo tenía una espada hecha con el mismo diamante que ella tenía, yo solo empecé a sudar mucho y trate de correr pero ella me detenía_

 _Kiyouna yubisaki wa kotoba wo hoshi ga ranai_

 _yumekata riau tomo no mekumori shiru koto monai_

 _Yo estaba enfrente de sombra mientras empecé a transformarme en Alucard y empezamos a pelear la pelea termino en el imperio de cristal Sombra muy adolorido me veía, en eso crea soldados sombríos y yo empiezo a pelear salvajemente le arranco el corazón con mis manos, las sombras de mi cuerpo atraviesan las criaturas, al ver que no tenía oportunidad lanza un hechizo hacia el castillo y entra en él, al ver un espejo lo atraviesa_

 _Kodoku ga suki nante kakko tsukeshii deshou_

 _hitori de naite mina osoraku dotsubo deshou_

 _yo intento ir por el pero en eso aparece Tirek y su tamaño era enorme, estaba a punto de atacar pero Tirek me muestra a mis amigas y amigos encerrados, sin poder hacer nada no evito que el absorba toda mi magia, al estar vacío Tirek me iba atacar_

 _Kangae temo goran nakama wa suteki dane_

 _hitori yori oozei tsuyoi ni kimatteru_

 _Pero el vio que yo estaba con una sonrisa y empiezo a rodearme con fuego verde, el castillo de cristal se empieza desmoronar, todos veían muy preocupados al ver esto, en eso una nube de polvo me cubrió totalmente_

 _Kyou kara ichiban takumashii no da_

 _omatase shimashita sugoi yatsu_

 _Al disiparse le humo se ve la expresiones de las chicas que era de asombro, el de Kaiser era de una sonrisa muy notoria, Chrysalis y Nightmare Moon estaban muy impactadas pero luego cambio ya que sus rostros cambio de color a rojo y sus ojos ya eran corazones muy grandes, al ver esto las princesas, las mane six, y las demás estaban celosas, Tirek y yo nos lanzamos al ataque causando un brillo_

 _Naruhodo honto_

 _kyou kara ichiban ichiban da ichiban_

 _Después del brillo se ve que todas me felicitaron ya a la normalidad, en eso todos nos fijamos en el espejo donde se había escapado Sombra, yo le doy una seña a Kaiser y el me da una sonrisa, en eso ambos nos acercamos al espejo y lo tocamos y aparece un brillo cegador_

 **Saga de Equestria: descubrimientos**

 **Capítulo 15: Alucard vs Croos, los poderes de Alucard**

 **Atencion escena muy violente (según mi criterio), se le recomienda que si los lectores sensibles no lean esta escena**

Aluacard y Croos se miraban directamente a los ojos, Alucard con una sonrisa mostrando sus colmillos y Croos con ira

-¿Qué me dijiste maldito insolente?, ¿Qué chille como un cerdo? –dijo Croos muy enfadado

 **-por supuesto, y lo mejor es que ese grito lo provocare yo** –dijo Alucard

-escúchame bien maldito Alicornio, ese comentario no lo permitiré, no permitiré que nadie me diga esas cosas sin pagarlo –dijo Croos sumamente enfadado

- **uuufff que miedo** –dijo Alucard con sarcasmo, Croos izó brillar su cuerno y varias estacas aparecieron y se clavaron en el cuerpo de Alucard, Croos no se conforma con eso y aparece una espada, Croos tomo la espada y dio un salto hacia Alucard, al estar cerca corto a Alucard por la mitad

-solo eres basura –dijo Croos mientras caminaba donde estaban Nightmare Moon y Chrysalis –y así se soluciona un problema –dijo Croos

-pues aunque te odie me hiciste un gran… -dijo Chrysalis con una sonrisa pero al ver atrás de su hermano su cara cambio por una de horro, Croos se dio vuelta y vio que donde estaban las estacas ya no estaba Alucard -¿Dónde está el? –dijo Croos mientras miraba por todos lados

 **-oooh lo siento amigo, ni siquiera estuviste cerca** –dijo Alucard están detrás de él, Croos se dio vuelta e inmediatamente recibió un golpe que lo mando a estrellarse contra un bazar, Alucard solo seguía sonriendo en espera de Croos, este salió volando hacia al cielo muy molesto

-¡MALDITO INSOLENTE, ESTA SMUERTO, ME ESCUCHASTE, ESTAS MUERTO! –Grito Croos sumamente enfadado, luego miro a sus Changeling -¡NO SE QUEDEN ASÍ, ATAQUENLO! –grito Croos muy enfadado, sus Changeling no dudaron en hacerle caso y fueron contra Alucard

-¡NO SEAN IDIOTAS! –grito Nightmare Moon, pero ningunos de los Changeling la escucho y fueron atacar a Alucard, este solo dio una sonrisa y de su cuerpo varias sombras salieron empalando a todos los changeling que lo atacaron su sangre llovía por todos lados, todos menos Alucard se alejaron por la escena que vieron, Alucard habría su boca para que beber la sangre que caí

-es un monstruo –dijo Chrysalis

-un monstruos no es así… él es mucho pero que eso –dijo Nightmare Moon

-debo admitir, que eres interesante, no te gustaría ser mi comandante, no quiero desperdiciar tan buen talento, después de todo tu a servicio de la rencarnación del Rey Metamorphosis es un buen título –dijo Croos

 **-El rey metamorphosis, ya veo, entonces te crees la rencarnación de ese rey que la traerá la gloria a este pueblo… jejejejej hahahahahahahaha que tontería –** dijo Alucard entre risa

-te lo advierto maldito monstruos, no te burles de el –dijo Croos

- **no me estoy burlando de él, sino de ti –** dijo Alucard

-¿de mí?, cuidado con lo que vas a decir, te costara caro –dijo Croos

 **-Te crees que eres el merecedor de ese nombre, que tontería más grande, según lo que leí de eso ese rey era lo más justo, era dispuesto a sacrificarse por su pueblo, pero tú no… eres una vergüenza de Changeling, no estás dispuesto a sacrificarte por nadie… solo pierdes mi tiempo, como yo lo veo… los cobardes siempre existirán –** dijo Alucard, este comentario hizo enfadar a Croos y ataco sin para con rayos de magia hasta que el cansancio, los rayos de magia impacto en el cuerpo de Alucard y a veces en el suelo causando una nube de polvo cubriendo la zona donde estaba Alucard

-te dije que tuvieras cuidado con lo que dijeras –dijo Croos con una sonrisa, pero esa sonrisa se desvaneció al ver a Alucard intacto

- **y yo te dije que no me hagas perder el tiempo** –dijo Alucard mientras que en todo su cuerpo aparecieron ojos y de repente el cuerpo de Alucard se desarmo literalmente y ahora era unas sombras con miles de ojos, en eso las sombras tomo la forma de un perro - **¡QUIERO OIRTE CHILLAR COMO UN CERDO! –** grito Alucard mientras que las sombras fueron hacia Croos dispuesto a devorarlo, Croos salió volando hacia los cielo mientras evitaba los ataques de aquella sombra

-no importa quien gane, será lo peor –dijo Chrysalis mientras miraba la pelea de aquellos monstruos, Nightmare Moon no dijo nada y empezó a caminar hacia donde estaba la batalla –oye ¿A dónde vas? –dijo Chrysalis y se proponía a ir por ella, pero en eso Chrysalis sintió un enorme dolor en su cabeza y se arrodillo, unos de los soldados Changeling fue en su ayuda

-mi reina, ¿se encuentra bien? –dijo el soldado

-si… solo fue un dolor de cabeza –dijo Chrysalis mientras aun sentía el dolor, volviendo a la batalla, Croos hacia lo posible para esquivar los ataques de esa sombra

- _"maldición, es muy rápido, necesito darle un solo golpe para pensar mejor"_ –pensó Croos mientras que seguía esquivando los ataques, en eso la sombra con forma de perro estaba arriba de Croos mientras abría la boca y dentro de ella aparece Alucard con una sonrisa y sus ojos de color rojo y a punto de ser mordido, Croos desapareció de repente y por poco escapo del ataque y volvió aparecer detrás de Alucard, Croos lanzó un potente rayo contra Alucard por la espalda, pero antes de que impactara en Alucard un escudo mágico de color azul oscuro protegió a Alucard, Croos buscaba el responsable de esto y vio a Nightmare Moon con su cuerno iluminada

-¡¿Por qué LO HICISTE MALDITA PERRA?! –grito Croos muy enfadado, pero luego se fijó que Nightmare Moon tenía los ojos totalmente rojos

- **no intervengas Nightmare Moon, es mi pelea y de nadie más** –dijo Alucard estando dentro de la boca del perro, Nightmare Moon solo dio una reverencia y con su magia apareció al lado de Chrysalis y sus ojos vuelven a la normalidad

-¿Por qué lo ayudaste? –dijo Chrysalis mientras aun sentía ese dolor en su cabeza

-¿a quién? –dijo Nightmare Moon mientras se tomaba su cabeza

-aahh… olvídalo –dijo Chrysalis

Mientras tanto Croos ya se estaba cansando de esquivar ese perro, antes de que hiciera algo Alucard salió disparado de la boca del perro y con sus pistolas que hizo Kaiser en la gala empezó a disparar a Croos, Croos esquiva a las balas de aquella extraña arma pero una de sus balas le llego a su hombro derecho, Croos se quejó por el dolor pero luego temió al ver a Alucard adelante suyo mientras tenía esa extraña arma apuntando su cabeza, su rostro era cubierto por su pelo y solo se veía el rojo de sus ojos con su sonrisa macabra

 **-date por muerto –** dijo Alucard jalando el gatillo dela arma, Croos desapareció rápidamente para esquivar el impacto y volvió aparecer detrás de Alucard

-¡YA ME ARTE! –grito Croos sumamente enfadado y chasque los dedos, en eso hubo una enorme explosión en donde estaba Alucard y que también causo una gran nube de polvo, Croos no se hizo esperar y con su magia esparció la nube de polvo para ver a Alucard sin algunas extremidades en su cuerpo, al ver esto Croos sonrió pero su sonrisa se desvaneció al ver que unas sombras aparecieron y reconstruyeron las partes que faltaban, Alucard con sus sombras se cubrió desapareciendo a la vista de Croos, Croos empezó a buscar por todos lados pero no encontró nada, al mirar atrás suyo se encontró con unos ojos rojos, por miedo lanzo un rayo de magia al lugar donde estaba los ojos rojos, pero al chocar con el rayo los ojos desaparecieron y aparecieron al lado, Croos repitió la acción como una 5 veces con el mismo resultado, estaba tan concentrado en ese lugar que no se fijó atrás suyo apareció Alucard

-¡DETRÁS DE TI CROOS! –grito Chrysalis, Croos se dio vuelta y miro a Alucard muy asustado, en eso Croos intento golpearlo pero Alucard lo detuvo y con todas sus fuerza pateo la pierna de Croos, este acto hizo que la pierna de Croos se rompiera y el hueso se saliera, Croos empezó a gritar del dolor, pero luego vio a Alucard extendiendo su brazo

-¡ **Y AHORA CHILLA COMO UN CERDO! –** grito Alucard mientras que los músculos de su brazo crecieron y a toda velocidad y con todas sus fuerzas le clavo su mano en el hombro de Croos y con la otra mano se lo arranco de su cuerpo

-¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! –grito Croos en el suelo ya que con su pierna rota y sangrando por todas partes no podía levantarse, y para su horror Alucard empezó a beber la sangre del brazo de Croos, Alucard al acabar de beber miro a Croos mostrando sus colmillos

-b… basta –susurro Chrysalis

- **y ahora Croos, tienes dos opciones, la primera abandonas este reino y no vuelves a mostrar tu horrenda cara y pedir perdón por todo ante Chrysalis o la otra… te mato aquí mismo** –dijo Alucard mientras mostraba sus colmillos bañados en sangre

-jamás lo are, ni en esta vida… ni en la otra –dijo Croos

- **entonces… -** dijo Alucard mientras que poco a poco su brazo se levantó preparando para el último golpe

-ya basta –dijo Chrysalis elevando un poco su voz

- **este será mi último golpe** –dijo Alucard a punto de apuñalar con su mano a Croos

-¡YA BASTA! –Grito Chrysalis abrazando a Alucard por la espalda –ya no más, ya ganaste, ya para –dijo Chrysalis deteniendo a Alucard

-… **renuncio a la pelea** –dijo Alucard con cara de decepción

-¿Por qué...? –dijo Croos muy cansado

- **por dos razones, la primera es porque ya no le veo el caso a alguien que ya no tiene oportunidad de ganar y mucho menos de pelear y la segunda es porque tu hermana me pidió que me detuviera… pero quiero que recuerdes cada día de tu vida el hombre que te humillo y que te dejo en ese estado y quiero que también recuerdes que estas vivo gracias a tu hermana –** dijo Alucard mientras abrazaba a Chrysalis por la cintura e hizo aparecer a Nightmare Moon a su lado y también la abrazó por la cintura – **no quiero volver a verte** –dijo Alucard, en eso Nami salió volando y abrazó a Alucard y los 4 desaparecieron

Poniville

Luna y Celestia hacían lo posible para que la luna bajara la luna

-de seguro que esto es obra de Nightmare Moon –dijo Luna muy enfadada

-¿aunque para que traería la luna? –dijo Luminous

-no creo que sea Nightmnare Moon –dijo Kaiser

-¿y quién más puede ser? –dijo Rarity

Antes de que alguien contestara un destello se hizo presente, en eso Nightmare Moon fue corriendo y se escondió detrás de Celestia, todos se fijaron en Alucard y algunos del pueblo se fueron a su casa escondiéndose de él, Celestia empezó a caminar lentamente y Nightmare Moon la siguió usando como escudo

-¿tú eres el causante de esto? –dijo Celestia y Alucard solo asintió con la cabeza mostrando su dientes afilado

-¿Quién es él? –dijo Luminous en un susurro

-es Nicolás… digamos que es su versión Nightmare –dijo Kaiser

-¿y por qué se ve como Alucard en el anime Hellsing? –dijo Luminous

-eso no te lo puedo explicar –dijo Kaiser

-¿podrías dejar el día normal? –dijo Celestia, Alucard estaba a punto de hacer bajar la luna

-¡NICOLAS CUIDADO! –grito Fluttershy indicando atrás suyo, en eso Alucard se dio media vuelta y recibió un rayo de magia en su cara haciendo que la cabeza explote, el rayo de magia seguía su camino y todos se fijaron que es rayo iba en dirección hacia las CMC, Xinder Diamond tiara y Silver Spoon

-¡NIÑAS CORRAN! –grito Chrysalis, en eso las niñas se fijaron en el rayo de magia y por el susto se abrazaron entre ellas, antes de que el rayo impactara en las pequeñas Kaiser dio un salto enorme y con tan solo sus manos desvió el ataque hacia el cielo, las pequeñas se alegraron de estar a salvo

-gracias hermano –dijo Xinder con una sonrisa, pero luego ella se fijó que las CMC, Diamond y Silver veía detalladamente a su hermano – ¿oigan que les pasa? –dijo Xinder

- _"que lindo es" –_ pensaron las chicas con un sonrojo y varios corazones salieron de ellas, la cabeza de Alucard volvió a la normalidad y miro el causante del rayo de magia y vio a Croos moribundo

- **eres un grandísimo estúpido, te hubieras ido a otro lugar, pero decidiste sufrir de la peor manera posible –** dijo Alucard mientras caminaba hacia Croos, Nightmare Moon intento bajar la luna pero aun no bajaba, Luna se le unio y con gran esfuerzo ambas princesas de la noche lograron bajar la noche y Celestia subió el sol, la luz hizo que Alucard poco a poco desapareció y volví a la normalidad

-… ¿Qué cuentan? –Dije mientras miraba a las demás y luego miro a Croos -¿y a ti que te paso viejo? –dije, Croos con su magia hizo aparecer una espada y me iba a clavar, pero en eso Luminous ya había usado su transformación Hermit Purple y de sus brazos le salieron lianas espinosas en una amarro a Croos y con la otra la espada para evitar que me corte, Luminous se transformó en un enorme monstruo con forma de dragón y le dio un golpe que atravesó todo el cuerpo de Croos

-intentaste dañar a mi hermana… eso no se lo perdono a nadie –dijo Kaiser y con la otra garra tomo el cuello de Croos y se los doblo entero dándole la muerte

-" _que hombre" –_ pensaron las CMC, Diamons y Silver

-idiota –dije mientras miraba el cuerpo de Croos, antes de que pudiera hacer algo recibo una patada de parte Luna -¡¿QUE TE PASA MUJER?! –grite muy adolorido

-¡ESO FUE LO QUE HICISTE! –grito Luna MUY ROJA

-¡¿Y QUE HICE?! –grite muy molesto

-¡NIGHTMARE MOON Y YO SOMOS LA MISMA PONI, TODOS SUS RECUERDOS Y TODOS LOS MIOS ESTAN CONECTADOS! –grito Luna más roja a mas no poder

-dame el collar –dijo Nightmare Moon muy roja y Chysalis se lo dio ye ella desapareció mientras que yo seguía discutiendo con Luna de algo que no sé qué es mientras que trataba de zafarme de los pelos de Mane-iac y ella trataba de besarme

-papa ¿Qué le hiciste a la tía Nightmare Moon? –dijo Nami, en eso todo el mundo se quedó callado y de repente se escuchó un gran estruendo y juro que vi una sombra venir hacia mí con rapidez y al ver mejor veo a Kirie con una cara de mil demonios

-¡¿PAPA?! –gritaron todos los presentes

-¿Por qué a mí? –dije mientras lloraba cómicamente

Dentro de una cueva

Sombra y Tirek estaban muy nerviosos, mientras daban una reverencia a lo más oscuro de la cueva

-¿así que tu plan se enamoró? –dijo una voz

-sí señor, lamento todo… no sé cómo paso –dijo Tirek muy nervioso

-eso da igual, pero necesito que hagas algo sombra –dijo la voz

-¿q…que desea señor? –dijo Sombra muy nervioso

-quiero que vayas a palear con Alucard –dijo la voz, inmediatamente Tirek y Sombra empezaron a gritar de horror

 **Continuara**

 **Ending (dragon ball z angel)**

 _Angel... Angel... Angel... Angel... Angel... Angel..._

 _Se muestra un libro con el título "Memorias" en una mesa y se abre revelando varias fotografías_

 _Toki ni uzumoreta kioku no kanata Sou sa Boku-tachi wa tenshi datta_

 _Las primeras imágenes muestran a mí y a Trixie conociéndonos por primera vez, luego se muestra ahuyentando a los ponis que la perseguían, luego muestra la imagen donde me enfrento con la Hidra_

 _Sora no ue kara ai no tane wo makichirashite Kono hoshi kara kanashimi keshitakatta_

 _Luego muestra la imagen donde conozco a las princesas y a las Mane Six, luego se ve la imágenes donde conozco a Kirie, Zecora, Red Heart, Vinyl y Octavia, también muestran las imágenes de algunos ponis de Poniville, por último se ve la imagen donde estaba junto con Fancy Pants y a Fleur de Lis, pero ella estaba mirándome a mi mientras yo miraba a la cámara_

 _Nee Hiroi buruu sukai Miagete iru to yuuki ga wakanai ka..._ _Ima demo_

 _Luego muestra la imágenes donde peleo con Nightmare Moon y Chrysalis, luego se me ve con Namy (La Changeling que cuide hace unos capítulos atrás), luego se vuelve a ver la imagen donde yo estoy con Namy pero esta vez Chrysalis también aparecía al lado de Nami_

 _To My Friend Senaka no hane wa nakushita keredo Mada fushigi na chikara nokotte 'ru To My Friend Hikari wo daite yume wo miyou yo Hora Kimi no hitomi ni niji ga kakaru_

 _Se ve algunas imágenes mientras posaba para los niños que estaban al lado mío, luego se ve la imagen donde yo y Kaiser chocamos los puños amistosamente, luego se ve la imagen de Spike huyendo de Kaser mientras Xinder se avergüenza de su hermano_

 _Machi ni yogoreta to kimi wa iu kedo Ima mo sukitooru namida ga aru Kumo no hiroba de kankeri shite tsuki wo suberi Haato no ya de hito wo koi ni otoshita_

 _Luego la imagen cambia y ahora estoy enfrente de Ember muy asustado ya que me veía muy feo, luego la imagen cambia a la que yo me enfrento a Tirek y Kaiser enfrentándose a Sombra, luego la imagen cambia y muestra que yo y Kaiser enfrente de alguien con el ceño fruncido pero ese Alguien era cubierto por una neblina negra_

 _Sou egaku vijon Genjitsu ni suru mahou ga atta n' da... Honto sa_

 _Luego se muestra la imagen donde Kaiser estaba vestido con un traje negro muy molesto ya que yo y Discord vestidos muy elegantemente y burlándonos de él y con nuestros dedos le indicamos el número 4_

 _To My Friend Asu wo shinji-tsuzukereba Kono sabaku mo rakuen ni kawaru To My Friend Kizutsuki soshite manande yukou Ima ai no tsubomi ga mune de hiraku_

 _Ahora se ve en la imagen yo con el traje elegante mientras que Discord y Kaiser se burlaban de mí mientras que tenían todos sus dedos levantados mientras se reían de mí_

 _To My Friend Senaka no hane wa nakushita keredo Mada fushigi na chikara nokotte 'ru To My Friend Hikari wo daite yume wo miyou yo Hora Kimi no hitomi ni niji ga kakaru_

 _Luego se ven imágenes donde Spike y Xinder posan mientras comían gemas, luego la imagen cambia a la que Kaiser está siendo abrazados por tres mujeres una de color azul claro, la otra de color amarillo y la última era de color morado claro, luego cambia la imagen donde estamos todos posando pero las chicas más cercanas a mi estaban con vestidos blancos_

 _Angel... Angel... Angel... Angel... Angel... Angel..._

 _Por último se ve la imagen donde Kaiser tenía su mano en forma de unos de sus monstruos y yo con dos espadas en mis manos y la tercera en mi boca preparándonos para el ataque, finalmente el libro se cierra y una mano lo toma y lo guarda en un estante_

 **Avances del próximo capitulo**

 _Se ve a Kaiser tratando de esconderse de alguien_

 _-hola a todos, soy káiser, esa mujeres están locas –dijo Kaiser mientras se subia a un árbol evitando que Scootaloo_

 _-pero solo quiero un abrazo –dijo Diamond mientras intentaba besar a Kaiser_

 _-¡¿Dónde CONCEGUISTE ESE TIPO DE ROPA?! –grito Kaiser mientras huía de Applejack, Rainbow Dash y de Rarityy cada una tenía un arma para golpearlo_

 _-¡QUIERO ESTAR CONTIGO PARA TODA LA VIDA! –grito Silver mientras abrazaba a Kaiser vestida con traje de baño_

 _ **En el próximo capítulo de ¿soy el alicornio legendario? Será…. Un amor muy infantil,**_

 _-¡¿Quién ES ELLA?! –gritaron las Cmc, Silver Spoon y Diamond Tiara mientras veían Kaiser y Lyu abrazándose muy amigablemente_

 **Nos leemos luego adiós YA-HA**


	16. Chapter 16

¿Soy el Alicornio legendario?

 **Music jigoku sensei nube opening full**

 _Kyou kara ichiban takumashii no da_

 _omatase shimashita sugoi yatsu_

 _kyou kara ichiban kakko ii no da_

 _bari bari saikyou NO. 1(solo)_

 _se ve toda equestria mostrando todo los reino luego se me ve con una sonrisa pero de repente mi expresión cambia por una muy seria y empiezo a correr hasta el antiguo castillo de las princesas y veo a todas mis amigas saludándome pero Pinkie se me tira encima de mí y todos empezamos a reír_

 _Kono yo wa wakaranai koto ga takusan aru_

 _donna kaze ga fuitemo makenai hito ni narou_

 _Luego se ve a Kaiser entrenando un poco mientras que su hermana estaba jugando cartas con Spike y por la cara de Spike se veía que no estaba ganando, mientras que Kaiser estaba controlándose para no ir de casa, pero de repente Xinder besa la mejilla de Spike_

 _Sore demo yowai yatsu kanarazu iru monda_

 _mamotte age mashou sore ga tsuyosa nanda_

 _Spike huye mientras lloraba cómicamente mientras que Kaiser transformado en uno de sus monstruos sale en siga del mientras que Xinder estaba sonrojada en el fondo_

 _Tonikaku kitae mashou itami wo pipi razuni_

 _kokai no owari wa itsumo kinou no hazu_

 _Nightmare Moon y Chrysalis estaban ignorándome mientras trataba de convencerla de que se unieran a mí, en eso la princesa Ember me ve muy furiosa mientras tenía el guantelete y yo tenía una espada hecha con el mismo diamante que ella tenía, yo solo empecé a sudar mucho y trate de correr pero ella me detenía_

 _Kiyouna yubisaki wa kotoba wo hoshi ga ranai_

 _yumekata riau tomo no mekumori shiru koto monai_

 _Yo estaba enfrente de sombra mientras empecé a transformarme en Alucard y empezamos a pelear la pelea termino en el imperio de cristal Sombra muy adolorido me veía, en eso crea soldados sombríos y yo empiezo a pelear salvajemente le arranco el corazón con mis manos, las sombras de mi cuerpo atraviesan las criaturas, al ver que no tenía oportunidad lanza un hechizo hacia el castillo y entra en él, al ver un espejo lo atraviesa_

 _Kodoku ga suki nante kakko tsukeshii deshou_

 _hitori de naite mina osoraku dotsubo deshou_

 _yo intento ir por el pero en eso aparece Tirek y su tamaño era enorme, estaba a punto de atacar pero Tirek me muestra a mis amigas y amigos encerrados, sin poder hacer nada no evito que el absorba toda mi magia, al estar vacío Tirek me iba atacar_

 _Kangae temo goran nakama wa suteki dane_

 _hitori yori oozei tsuyoi ni kimatteru_

 _Pero el vio que yo estaba con una sonrisa y empiezo a rodearme con fuego verde, el castillo de cristal se empieza desmoronar, todos veían muy preocupados al ver esto, en eso una nube de polvo me cubrió totalmente_

 _Kyou kara ichiban takumashii no da_

 _omatase shimashita sugoi yatsu_

 _Al disiparse le humo se ve la expresiones de las chicas que era de asombro, el de Kaiser era de una sonrisa muy notoria, Chrysalis y Nightmare Moon estaban muy impactadas pero luego cambio ya que sus rostros cambio de color a rojo y sus ojos ya eran corazones muy grandes, al ver esto las princesas, las mane six, y las demás estaban celosas, Tirek y yo nos lanzamos al ataque causando un brillo_

 _Naruhodo honto_

 _kyou kara ichiban ichiban da ichiban_

 _Después del brillo se ve que todas me felicitaron ya a la normalidad, en eso todos nos fijamos en el espejo donde se había escapado Sombra, yo le doy una seña a Kaiser y el me da una sonrisa, en eso ambos nos acercamos al espejo y lo tocamos y aparece un brillo cegador_

 **Saga de Equestria: descubrimientos**

 **Capítulo 16: un amor muy infantil**

 **Atención, van a ver uno capítulos de relleno y después uno capítulos más antes de la siguiente saga que espero llegar**

 **Atención: si alguno se molesta por este tipo de lectura… mejor no lea este capítulo y así evitamos problemas**

Después de explicar a todos el caso de Nami y evitando una tumba con mi nombre todas se calmaron… un poco

-¿entonces el changeling que recogiste hace unos meses atrás es ella? –dijo Rarity

-si –dije con una sonrisa

-no sabía que los changeling crecieran tan rápido –dijo Twilight mientras secretamente anotaba todo en su libreta

-es por nuestra Reina, ella hace que los changeling crescan rápido –dijo Nami

-aaaa… oye… ¿tu estudias? –dije mientras veía a a Nami

-emm no, los changeling no estudiamos y lo que si saben muy poco, nosotros somos temidos así que es muy difícil conseguir un profesor –dijo Nami

-pues que crees, iras a la escuela y crecerás de forma normal, Chrysalis lo permite –dije con una sonrisa

-un momento, yo no permitiré eso –dijo Chrysalis

-si lo permitirás –dije mientras chocaba mi cabeza con la de ella

-no lo are –dijo Chrysalis

-si lo aras –dije

-no lo are –dijo Chrysalis

-si lo aras –dije

-no lo are –dijo Chrysalis

-no lo aras –dije

-si lo are –dijo Chrysalis

-te dije que no –dije

-pues lo are –dijo Chrysalis iluminando su cuerno para cubrir a Nami y después de unos segundo dejo de usar su magia -¡LISTO LO HICE, AHORA ELLA CRECERA NORMALMENTE! –grito Chrysalis muy enfadada, pero luego al analizar lo que hizo se dio un buen golpe en la cara

-gracias –dije con una sonrisa burlona, en eso Chrysalis por la ira imito el remate que utilice para ganarle a Garble en esa pelea, al final termine con mi cabeza enterrada en el suelo

-hablando de otro tema, Xinder logre que fueras a la escuela –dijo Kaiser

-ahhh ¿Por qué yo? –dijo Xinder

-por qué te educadas como todo los demás –dijo Kaiser y Xinder solo dio un puchero

-lo siento, pero él tiene razón –dijo Spike

-no te hagas Spike que también lo estuve pensando y tu igual iras a la escuela, de hecho Cheerilee está más que lista para ser tu profesora –dijo Twilight

-pero yo no hice nada, que sufra Xinder sola –dijo Spike

-esperando que mi hermana sufra…¡VEN ACA PEQUEÑO DEMONIO! –grito Kaiser mientras ahorcaba a Spike, al ver esto Twilight y Rarity estaban tratando de detenerlo, mientras tanto las Cmc, Diamond y Silver estaban mirando a Kaiser y varios corazones aparecieron flotando alrededor de ellas

-¿oigan que les pasa? –dije ya con mi cabeza fuera del agujero, al escuchar mi voz las niñas se sonrojaron

-nada –dijeron las 5 niñas mientras huían de hay

-¿Qué les pasa? –dijo Luminous

-no lo sé –dije mientras miraba donde se fueron las niñas

-¿no deberías pararlos? –dijo Luminous mientras indicaba donde Kaiser seguía ahorcando al pobre de Spike y que Twilight y Rarti trataba de separarlos

-no hay prisa –dije con una sonrisa mientras veía la pelea

Al día siguiente

Xinder y Spike iban de camino a la escuela con cara de molestia

-esto será un tortura –dijo Spike

-ni me lo digas –dijo Xinder y se fijaron que estaban unos cuantos pasos de la escuela, poco a poco empezaron caminar atrás y se dieron vuelta para huir pero se fijaron que estaban Kaiser y Twilight mirándolos muy enfadados, Spike y Xinder volvieron a caminar con una sonrisa nerviosa hacia la escuela y de mala gana entraron a la escuela

-hola, Kaiser y Xinder me dijeron que vendrían –dijo Cheerilee vestida con un afalda larga de colo azul y una camisa a rayas

-si –dijeron ambos dragones con cara de molestia

-pero se supone que también vendría una más… creo que su nombre era Nami –dijo Cherilee, en eso aparezco de repente causando que todos los presentes

-¡AVISA PRIMERO! –gritaron los niños y la profesora muy enfadados

-ups hehe lo siento –dije pare luego fijarme que Nami se encontraba escondida detrás de mí –no tengas miedo, no te aran daño, solo ve y haz amigos –dije, Nami aun asustada dejo de esconderse y se presentó ante todos

-m…mí no… mi nombre… Nami Benoit lis –dijo Nami

-¿lis? –dije con extrañeza

-es que no sé cómo se apellida mi mama y tome las dos últimas letras de su nombre–dijo Nami un tanto avergonzada

-… le queda el nombre… bueno me tengo que ir, vendré en un par de horas, diviértete y no causes problemas –dije antes de hacer la Tele transportación para irme

-bueno, los nuevos que vallan a los asientos disponibles y comenzaremos la lección de hoy –dijo Cherilee y todos se fueron a sentar, Spike y Nami junto con Button y Xinder al lado de las CMC

-hola chicas –dijo Xinder no con un buen ánimo

-por qué esa cara –dijo Diamond

-por qué no quería estar acá, pero mi hermano me obliga –dijo Xinder

-aaa pero Kaiser solo se preocupa por ti, quiere que tengas una vida normal, ir a la escuela, tener amigos e ir una cita –dijo Silver

-¡LO ULTIMO NO! –grito Kaiser desde afuera de la escuela causando que todos rían

-él es muy atento con los demás –dijo Applebloom con un sonrojo

-y muy caballeroso –dijo Silver y Diamond

-y muy lindo –dijeron las 5 potras dando un suspiro

-... ¿a qué vino eso? –dijo Xinder

-ehh nada, nada –dijeron las 5 niñas muy rojas

-niñas ya dejen de hablar y presten atención a la clase –dijo Cherilee

-si señorita Cherilee –dijeron todos

Ya pasando los minutos Xinder descubrió que la escuela no era tan malo, es más se divertía con todo lo que aprendía, Spike y Botton no estaban atentos a la clase si no en el video juego que jugaban hasta que la profesora los castigo mirando la pared y quitándoles el juego

-y… ¿Qué le gusta a tu hermano? –dijo Silver mientras miraba a Xinder

-¿Por qué la pregunta? –dijo Xinder notando todo lo que la profesora

-por curiosidad, por ejemplo… ¿Qué tipos de mujeres le gusta? –dijo Silver, ganándose la atención de las CMC y Diamond

-mi hermano no está interesado en eso, él no se ha interesado en ninguna yegua –dijo Xinder

-por ahora –dijeron las cinco en un susurro

Después de Clases

Todos iban caminando por las calles excepto Nami ya que fui a buscarla y me dirigí con ella al castillo de Canterlot

Mientras tanto

Kaiser fue a la granja de los Apple para ganar algo de dinero y para ayudar un poco, para un poni como Kaiser esto no era ningún problema

-hola Kaiser –dijo Applebloom apareciendo de repente

-ahh hola Applebloom –dijo Kaiser mientras golpeaba los arboles haciendo caer todas las manzanas de los arboles

-wow, sí que eres fuerte –dijo Applebloom muy sorprendida

-en estos 9 años eh estado entrenando hasta el límite, tan duro que casi se me rompen todos los huesos de mi cuerpo –dijo Kaiser

-¿Por qué entrenabas tanto? –pregunto Applebloom

-digamos que en este mundo no es tan pacifico –dijo Kaiser, en eso aparece Discord

-y eso que no has visto toda equestria –dijo Discord, logrando asustar a Applebloom y que esta terminara en los brazos de Kaiser -¿Qué hice? –dijo Discord

-nada fuera de lo normal –dijo Kaiser dejando a Applebloom en el suelo… para el disgusto de ella

-bueno, no se supone que ese tal Tirek te había robado la magia –dijo Applebloom

-yo dije que me había robado casi toda mi magia, pero tengo la suficiente para hacer esto –dijo Discord chasqueando los dedos y que las manzanas crecieran mucho y que le salgan alas, las manzanas se fueron volando hasta perderse de vista

-te odio –dijo Kaiser mientras veía todo su trabajo salir volando

-que enojón eres –dijo Discord antes de desaparecer

-como se lo explico a mi hermana –dijo Applebloom

-no te preocupes, yo le explico –dijo Kaiser con una sonrisa, causando que la pelirroja se sonroje y juegue con su pelo

-emm heheh, ¿oye te puedo preguntar algo? –dijo Applebloom

-claro –dijo Kaiser

-¿emm has tenido un poni especial? –dijo Applebloom

-¿poni especial?... pues no, no me interesa eso del amor, no por el momento –dijo Kaiser mientras miraba donde se fueron las manzanas voladoras, al escuchar eso Applebloom se dirigió a un árbol con un aura deprimente

- _"no le interesa eso, pero por lo menos tengo una oportunidad"_ –pensó Applebloom

-oye ¿estás bien? –dijo káiser por ver el comportamiento extraño de la peli roja

-si estoy bien –dijo Applebloom abrazando a Kaiser, algo que lo pone incomodo, pero no paso mucho tiempo así ya que Scootaloo llego

-¡APLEBLOOM TE LLAMA TU HERMANA! –grito Scootaloo con… ¿ira?, Applebloom dejo de abrazar a Kaiser y se fue corriendo hacia la granja

-eso fue raro –dijo Kaiser

-sí y mucho –dijo Scootaloo, pero la verdad es que Scootaloo ya sabía lo que le pasaba pues ideo un plan para esto –oye káiser te puedo pedir un favor –dijo Scootaloo

-claro, ¿Qué deseas? –dijo Kaiser

-¿sería mi primer beso? –dijo Scootaloo mientras estiraba los labios, al escuchar eso Kaiser se subió a un árbol totalmente aterrado

-¡CLARO QUE NO, ¿QUE TIPO DE FAVOR ES ESE?! –grito totalmente aterrado por la idea

-o por favor solo uno –dijo Scootaloo intentando escalar el árbol pero era muy difícil

-¡NO TENDRAS NINGUNO! –grito Kaiser antes de saltar de árbol en árbol y perdiendo la vista de Scootaloo

-uhhh será muy difícil –dijo Scootaloo mientras bajaba la mirada

-eres una mentirosa, mi hermana no me estaba llamando –dijo Applebloom apareciendo al lado de Applebloom

-¿enserio?, yo juraba que te llamaba –dijo Scootaloo mientras desviaba la mirada con una sonrisa nerviosa

Mientras tanto

Kaiser dejo de saltar por los árboles y volvió al pueblo

-esa niña está loca –dijo Káiser mientras caminaba por poniville, en eso aparece Diamond Tiara

-hola Kaiser, necesito saber algo –dijo Diamond con una sonrisa, al hacerse conocida esa pregunta preparo su escape –mi mama y mi papa quieren salir, pero el problema es que no tiene con quien dejarme, ¿me podrías cuidar por unas horas? –dijo Diamond

-(suspiro)… ahh era eso, si claro, no tengo problema –dijo Kaiser caminando hacia la casa de Diamond

Al llegar, Diamond le dio la pasada a su casa a Kaiser, Kaiser se encontró con una escena muy rara, todo está oscuro y lo único que lo iluminaba era unas velas sobre una mesa, la mesa estaba con un mantel rojo y unas rozas en un florero

-emmm… ¿qué es esto? –dijo Kaiser

-bueno, ya que estamos solos... pensé que podríamos comer algo, y a mí me gusta estar así, me hace muy romántico y tal vez esto terminé con un beso –dijo Diamond con una voz profunda mientras veía a Káiser, al escuchar eso Káiser salió de la única forma posible… atravesando la pared y corriendo lejos de ahí - ¿dije algo malo? –se preguntó Diamond

Ya pasando las horas

Kaiser estaba descansando cerca de la casa de Fluttershy, necesitaba unos minutos a solas y tratar de solucionar este problema que tiene

-esas niñas están locas… debería hablar con sus familias para que las lleven a un Psiquiatra –dijo Kaiser ya volviendo hacia el pueblo, pero en eso llego Silver caminando tranquilamente con una bolsa, Kaiser al pensar que esta niña estuviera igual que las demás ya preparaba para irse

-ahh hola Kaiser, por favor ayúdame, estas bolsas pesan –dijo Silver con Naturalidad, al ver la naturalidad de Silver se tranquilizó un poco

-ehhh bueno –dijo Kaiser un poco dudoso por las escenas anteriores

Mientras tantos

Yo me encontraba en el castillo de Canterlot y como siempre Chrysalis estaba cerca para no sufrir esa maldición que le invente, yo solo seguía con lo que hacía… entrenar un poco

-¿siempre entrenas así? –dijo Chrysalis mientras se limaba sus uñas, yo solo hacia flexiones normales

-algo así por el estilo… estoy pensando en imitar a Goku –dije con una sonrisa

-¿Qué hacia él? –dijo Chrysalis mientras usaba su magia para traer de vaso de agua y empezó a beber

-el entrenaba con la gravedad aumentada hasta 100 veces –dije con una sonrisa, al escuchar eso Chrysalis escupió toda el agua en mi cara por lo que escucho

-¡100 VECES!... ese sujeto está loco –dijo Chrysalis imaginándose el tipo de entrenamiento que tuvo ese poni

-ni tanto… oye ¿Qué te parece si vamos con Nami a un parque? –dije mientras me paraba

-por supuesto que no, no iré ningún lugar contigo –dijo Chrysalis de muy mala gana

Unos minutos después

Chrysalis estaba sentada de mala gana en un parque mientras nos veía a mí y a Nami jugando en un parque, lo peor es que el pueblo ya no temía a Chrysalis, la razón fue muy simple, anuncie que Chrysalis pelearía para Equestria… claro que después me gane una llave muy dolorosa de parte de Chrysalis

-idiota –decía Chrysalis muy enfadada mientras me veía jugando con Nami, en eso yo sujeto a Nami con ambas manos y con todas mis fuerzas lanzo a Nami al cielo

-¡ESTAS LOCO! –grito Chrysalis muy preocupada mientras veía el cielo en busca de Nami, al verla caer a toda velocidad se tapó los ojos para evitar una escena desagradable, pero al escuchar una risa, al abrir los ojos vio a que estaba con Nami en mis brazos y ella reía

-otra vez, otra vez –dijo Nami muy feliz

-de acuerdo –dije mientras preparaba para lanzarla de nuevo, pero antes de hacer eso Chrysalis con su magia apareció un bate de beisbol y lo rompió… con mi cabeza

-¡NO VUELVAS HACER ESO IDIOTA! –grito Chrysalis mantras estaba en el suelo con enorme chichón en mi cabeza y mis ojos fueron remplazados por espirales

-¡AAAAAAAAHHHHH! –todos escuchamos el grito

-¿de quién fue el grito? –dijo Nami

-creo que fue Kaiser –dijo Chrysalis

-hay… espero que este bien –dije mientras abrazaba a Nami y a Chrysalis la abrace por la cintura, algo que la hizo sonrojar y los tres desaparecimos

En la entrada del pueblo

Los tres aparecimos y Chrysalis iba a gritarme… si no fuera de que los tres vimos a káiser amarrado a un palo y Rarity, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, los padres de Diamond y de Silver tratando de prender fuego a la leña que estaba alrededor de Kaiser

-oigan ¿Qué hacen? –dijo Chrysalis

-quemando a un pervertido enfermo –dijo Rarity mientras encendía un cerillo, yo rápidamente lo apague

-¿de qué hablan? –pregunte mientras apaga nuevamente un cerillo que encendió Applejack

-que este pervertido intento algo con las niñas –dijo Rainbow Dash intentando encender otro cerillo pero yo se lo apague

-¡ESO NO ES CIERTO! –grito Kaiser mientras trataba de zafarse

-sabes si estuvieras en mi época la ONU te hubiera censurado –dije con una sonrisa ya que recordé un problema que tuvo la ONU con este tema

-no sé por qué pero eso me ofendió mucho –dijo Kaiser muy molesto

-pero vamos, todo debe ser un mal entendido, no puede ser tan grave –dije para luego ver a las niñas muy mal maquilladas y a Silver con un traje de baño de dos piezas -… OK es muy grave, mejor dime que paso Kaiser, antes de que te quemen como bruja –dije mientras miraba a Kaiser

-de acuerdo… te lo diré todo –dijo Kaiser contando todo hasta llegar con Silver

-¿y que paso después de que ayudaste a Silver llevar? –dije

-pues… -dijo Kaiser

 _FlashBack_

 _Kaiser ya había llegado con Silver a su casa_

 _-gracias Kaiser, enserio esa bolsas pesan –dijo Silver_

 _-o hay de que –dijo Kaiser, en eso suena su estómago –es verdad no comí nada en toda la tarde –dijo Kaiser_

 _-ahh no te preocupes, si quieres te hago algo de comer –dijo Silver_

 _-no quiero ser una molestia –dijo Kaiser_

 _-no es ninguno, ven pasa –dijo Silver dejando pasar a Kaiser_

 _Después de unos minutos_

 _-gracias Silver, estuvo delicioso, ¿tu cocinaste? –dijo Kaiser_

 _-pues sí, se algo de cocina –dijo Silver_

 _-pues te quedo delicioso –dijo Kaiser causando que Silver se sonroje_

 _-aa pues gracias, pero me dirías tu opinión sobre algo –dijo Silver mientras subía las escaleras_

 _-ok, eso es raro –dijo Kaiser mientras bebía algo de un vaso_

 _-listo ¿Qué opinas? –dijo Silver, Káiser escupe todo el contenido ya que Silver estaba con un traje de baño de dos piezas_

 _-¡¿DONDE CONCEGUISTE ESE TIPO DE ROPA ! –grito Kaiser mas aterrado que nunca y no ayudo calmarlo cuando Silver lo empezó abrazar con fuerza_

 _-quiero saber ¿si quieres pasar el resto de tu vida a mi lado? –dijo Silver tratando de besar a Kaiser, Kaiser totalmente aterrado uso un poco de fuerza para separarse de Silver y saltar por la ventana mientras que huía lo más lejos posible, por la desesperación vio la botique de Rarity y sin pensar dos veces dio un enorme salto a la ventana del segundo piso, al estar dentro cerro con seguro la ventana y cerro las cortinas_

 _-ahhh a salvo de… o mierda –dijo pero lo último de molestia ya que enfrente de él estaba Swettie Belle cambiándose de ropa, Swettie normalmente gritaría pero por Kaiser no se molestaría_

 _-ehmmm hola –dijo Swettie Belle_

 _-hola y que… ¡UN MOMENTO QUE HAGO AQUÍ, PERDON! –grito Kaiser mientras intentaba abrir la ventana pero Swettie Belle no se lo permitió_

 _-oye mi hermana me dijo que para agradarle a un hombre debes hacer algo que le agrade… ¿te agrada esto? –dijo Swettie Belle (creo que mal entendió el asunto XDXXDXD), káiser estaba a punto de hablar pero de la ventana apareció Diamond, Applebloom, Scootaloo y Silver, todas empezaron a discutir y diciendo cosas como por ejemplo "él es mío", "yo lo vi primero", "me casare con él" y cosas así, hasta el punto que todas empezaron a pelear ocasionando que voten un mueble con el maquillaje de Swettie y que todas terminen muy mal maquilladas y las cosas empeoro cuando la puerta se abrió_

 _-¿Qué es ese escándalo? –dijo Rarity entrando a la habitación pero se alarmo al ver todas las niñas asi y a Kaiser parado_

 _-¿Qué paso dulzura? –dijo Applejack para terminar igual que Rarity_

 _-por Celestia ¿Qué les pasa? –dijo Rainbow para terminar igual que ellas y para rematar a Kaiser los padres de Diamond estaban ahí, luego todos miraron a Kaiser_

 _-¡ERES UN PERVERTIDO COCHINO! –gritaron todos, Kaiser por miedo dio un salto para romper la ventana y salir corriendo mientras que todos los adultos que estaban en la Botique tenían polos, picos, estacas o cualquier cosa mientras perseguían al perverti… perdón al pobre e inocente Kaiser_

 _Fin Flashback_

Al terminar de contarme todo yo, Chrysalis y Nami estábamos riendo mientras estábamos en el suelo

-¡NO ES GRACIOSO! –grito kaiser totalmente irritado

-¡SI LO ES! –gritamos los tres mientras nos reiamos, yo ya calmándome un poco libere a Kaiser antes de que Rarity lo quemara vivo

-¿y ustedes que tienen en la cabeza?, no pueden comportarse así –dijo Rarity mientras veía a las niñas que estaban con la cabeza hacia abajo, Silver ya estaba vestida

-y tu jovencita ¿Cómo se te ocurre pelear de esa manera? –dijo Applejack mientras veía a Applebloom y Diamond recibió un buen regaño de sus padres y también Silver por parte de su madre

-pero tú me dijiste que si quería tener algo debía pelear por lo que quería –dijo Applebloom

-y tú me dijiste que para ganar a un hombre debería hacer lo que le gusta –dijo Rarity

-¡NO ME GUSTO NADA LO QUE PASO! –grito Kaiser ya sumamente enfadado

-¿Qué pasa aquí? –dijo Luminous apareciendo junto con su novia

-pues veras… -dije mientras le contaba todo

-sabes si estuviera en nuestra época… -dijo Lumious

-sisisisi, la ONU me censuraría, aun no entendió eso –dijo Kaiser

-oye quería saber algo… ¿tú eras un mercenario? –pregunto Scootaloo

-emm si… pero como supiste eso –dijo Kaiser muy incómodo ya que las niñas no paraban de verlos con ojos de corazón, pero antes de que las chicas les expliquen cómo supieron como consiguieron esa información Kaiser fue derribado por alguien que conocía

-¿Lyu? –dijo Kaiser muy sorprendido

-hola Kaiser ha pasado tiempo –dijo Lyu mientras seguía abrazando a Kaiser, Kaiser nos mi mira a Luminous y a mí y nosotros dos solo levantamos los pulgares hacia arriba

-¡¿QUIEN ES ELLA?! –gritaron las Chicas con Celos hasta las nubes, pero antes de que Kaiser respondiera un veloz pegas opas cerca de nosotros tres y nos colocó una especie de grillete en el cuello, Kaiser, Luminous y yo tratábamos de quitarnos esas cosas pero estaban con llave, al ver detrás de nosotros vimos a un Pegaso de color rojos y cabello azul, a un unicornio celeste con pelo blanco y aun lobo pero este mas parecía a un hombre lobo

 **Oc de KRT215**

 _ **Nombre: Reifon Alsfield**_

 _ **La mayor parte del pelaje del lobo es de color negro**_

 _ **-La pata derecha tiene unos símbolos tribales que sobresale de su pelaje porque este es de un color azul relámpago (brillante).**_

 _ **-Los ojos de este personaje son de color azul relámpago (brillante).**_

 _ **-Debajo del vientre cubierto por su pelaje tiene una cicatriz de gran tamaño que fue causada por la gente de su pueblo.**_

Los otros dos estaban con unos trajes militares, pero el último solo llevaba unos pantalones, pero lo que más me importa es que el Pegaso tenía a Kirie y a Fleur agarradas

-¿Qué quieren y que hago para que las suelten? –dije lo más molestos que nunca

-espero que valgan cada Bith de sus 50 millones –dijeron los tres mientras que el Pegaso saco una espada, el unicornio saco un enorme mazó y el lobo solo saco sus garras, Kaiser, Luminous y yo nos pusimos en guardia

 **Continuara**

 **Ending (dragon ball z angel)**

 _Angel... Angel... Angel... Angel... Angel... Angel..._

 _Se muestra un libro con el título "Memorias" en una mesa y se abre revelando varias fotografías_

 _Toki ni uzumoreta kioku no kanata Sou sa Boku-tachi wa tenshi datta_

 _Las primeras imágenes muestran a mí y a Trixie conociéndonos por primera vez, luego se muestra ahuyentando a los ponis que la perseguían, luego muestra la imagen donde me enfrento con la Hidra_

 _Sora no ue kara ai no tane wo makichirashite Kono hoshi kara kanashimi keshitakatta_

 _Luego muestra la imagen donde conozco a las princesas y a las Mane Six, luego se ve la imágenes donde conozco a Kirie, Zecora, Red Heart, Vinyl y Octavia, también muestran las imágenes de algunos ponis de Poniville, por último se ve la imagen donde estaba junto con Fancy Pants y a Fleur de Lis, pero ella estaba mirándome a mi mientras yo miraba a la cámara_

 _Nee Hiroi buruu sukai Miagete iru to yuuki ga wakanai ka..._ _Ima demo_

 _Luego muestra la imágenes donde peleo con Nightmare Moon y Chrysalis, luego se me ve con Namy (La Changeling que cuide hace unos capítulos atrás), luego se vuelve a ver la imagen donde yo estoy con Namy pero esta vez Chrysalis también aparecía al lado de Nami_

 _To My Friend Senaka no hane wa nakushita keredo Mada fushigi na chikara nokotte 'ru To My Friend Hikari wo daite yume wo miyou yo Hora Kimi no hitomi ni niji ga kakaru_

 _Se ve algunas imágenes mientras posaba para los niños que estaban al lado mío, luego se ve la imagen donde yo y Kaiser chocamos los puños amistosamente, luego se ve la imagen de Spike huyendo de Kaiser mientras Xinder se avergüenza de su hermano_

 _Machi ni yogoreta to kimi wa iu kedo Ima mo sukitooru namida ga aru Kumo no hiroba de kankeri shite tsuki wo suberi Haato no ya de hito wo koi ni otoshita_

 _Luego la imagen cambia y ahora estoy enfrente de Ember muy asustado ya que me veía muy feo, luego la imagen cambia a la que yo me enfrento a Tirek y Kaiser enfrentándose a Sombra, luego la imagen cambia y muestra que yo y Kaiser enfrente de alguien con el ceño fruncido pero ese Alguien era cubierto por una neblina negra_

 _Sou egaku vijon Genjitsu ni suru mahou ga atta n' da... Honto sa_

 _Luego se muestra la imagen donde Kaiser estaba vestido con un traje negro muy molesto ya que yo y Discord vestidos muy elegantemente y burlándonos de él y con nuestros dedos le indicamos el número 4_

 _To My Friend Asu wo shinji-tsuzukereba Kono sabaku mo rakuen ni kawaru To My Friend Kizutsuki soshite manande yukou Ima ai no tsubomi ga mune de hiraku_

 _Ahora se ve en la imagen yo con el traje elegante mientras que Discord y Kaiser se burlaban de mí mientras que tenían todos sus dedos levantados mientras se reían de mí_

 _To My Friend Senaka no hane wa nakushita keredo Mada fushigi na chikara nokotte 'ru To My Friend Hikari wo daite yume wo miyou yo Hora Kimi no hitomi ni niji ga kakaru_

 _Luego se ven imágenes donde Spike y Xinder posan mientras comían gemas, luego la imagen cambia a la que Kaiser está siendo abrazados por tres mujeres una de color azul claro, la otra de color amarillo y la última era de color morado claro, luego cambia la imagen donde estamos todos posando pero las chicas más cercanas a mi estaban con vestidos blancos_

 _Angel... Angel... Angel... Angel... Angel... Angel..._

 _Por último se ve la imagen donde Kaiser tenía su mano en forma de unos de sus monstruos y yo con dos espadas en mis manos y la tercera en mi boca preparándonos para el ataque, finalmente el libro se cierra y una mano lo toma y lo guarda en un estante_

 **Avances del próximo capitulo**

 _Se ve a Kaise peleando contra el Pegaso, Lumionous contra el unicornio y yo contra el lobo_

 _-hola a todos soy Luminous, ¿a qué se refieren con 50 millones? –dijo Luminous mientras esquivaba un tajo de la espada del Unicornio_

 _-con su muerte seremos ricos –dijo el Pegaso intentando en tomar de rehén a Lyu pero Kaiser se interpuso en su camino_

 _-peleas bien, ¿Quién te contrato? –dije mientras trataba de que el lobo no me mate con su boca_

 _-no te diré nada –dijo el lobo mientras este estaba con sus garras en el suelo y yo lo empecé a golpear en su cara_

 _-¡TU QUIERES DIENTES Y YO QUIERO RESPUESTA! –grite mientras empecé a golpear al lobo_

 _ **En el siguiente capítulo ¿soy el alicornio legendario será?... un combate de tres contra tres, los humanos vs los mercenarios**_

 _-espera… ¿tienes una hija?... Freez no me ha dicho eso –dijo el lobo mientras detenía su ataque_

 **Nos leemos luego adiós YA-HA**


	17. Chapter 17

¿Soy el Alicornio legendario?

 **Music jigoku sensei nube opening full**

 _Kyou kara ichiban takumashii no da_

 _omatase shimashita sugoi yatsu_

 _kyou kara ichiban kakko ii no da_

 _bari bari saikyou NO. 1(solo)_

 _se ve toda equestria mostrando todo los reino luego se me ve con una sonrisa pero de repente mi expresión cambia por una muy seria y empiezo a correr hasta el antiguo castillo de las princesas y veo a todas mis amigas saludándome pero Pinkie se me tira encima de mí y todos empezamos a reír_

 _Kono yo wa wakaranai koto ga takusan aru_

 _donna kaze ga fuitemo makenai hito ni narou_

 _Luego se ve a Kaiser entrenando un poco mientras que su hermana estaba jugando cartas con Spike y por la cara de Spike se veía que no estaba ganando, mientras que Kaiser estaba controlándose para no ir de casa, pero de repente Xinder besa la mejilla de Spike_

 _Sore demo yowai yatsu kanarazu iru monda_

 _mamotte age mashou sore ga tsuyosa nanda_

 _Spike huye mientras lloraba cómicamente mientras que Kaiser transformado en uno de sus monstruos sale en siga del mientras que Xinder estaba sonrojada en el fondo_

 _Tonikaku kitae mashou itami wo pipi razuni_

 _kokai no owari wa itsumo kinou no hazu_

 _Nightmare Moon y Chrysalis estaban ignorándome mientras trataba de convencerla de que se unieran a mí, en eso la princesa Ember me ve muy furiosa mientras tenía el guantelete y yo tenía una espada hecha con el mismo diamante que ella tenía, yo solo empecé a sudar mucho y trate de correr pero ella me detenía_

 _Kiyouna yubisaki wa kotoba wo hoshi ga ranai_

 _yumekata riau tomo no mekumori shiru koto monai_

 _Yo estaba enfrente de sombra mientras empecé a transformarme en Alucard y empezamos a pelear la pelea termino en el imperio de cristal Sombra muy adolorido me veía, en eso crea soldados sombríos y yo empiezo a pelear salvajemente le arranco el corazón con mis manos, las sombras de mi cuerpo atraviesan las criaturas, al ver que no tenía oportunidad lanza un hechizo hacia el castillo y entra en él, al ver un espejo lo atraviesa_

 _Kodoku ga suki nante kakko tsukeshii deshou_

 _hitori de naite mina osoraku dotsubo deshou_

 _yo intento ir por el pero en eso aparece Tirek y su tamaño era enorme, estaba a punto de atacar pero Tirek me muestra a mis amigas y amigos encerrados, sin poder hacer nada no evito que el absorba toda mi magia, al estar vacío Tirek me iba atacar_

 _Kangae temo goran nakama wa suteki dane_

 _hitori yori oozei tsuyoi ni kimatteru_

 _Pero el vio que yo estaba con una sonrisa y empiezo a rodearme con fuego verde, el castillo de cristal se empieza desmoronar, todos veían muy preocupados al ver esto, en eso una nube de polvo me cubrió totalmente_

 _Kyou kara ichiban takumashii no da_

 _omatase shimashita sugoi yatsu_

 _Al disiparse el humo se ve la expresiones de las chicas que era de asombro, el de Kaiser era de una sonrisa muy notoria, Chrysalis y Nightmare Moon estaban muy impactadas pero luego cambio ya que sus rostros cambio de color a rojo y sus ojos ya eran corazones muy grandes, al ver esto las princesas, las mane six, y las demás estaban celosas, Tirek y yo nos lanzamos al ataque causando un brillo_

 _Naruhodo honto_

 _kyou kara ichiban ichiban da ichiban_

 _Después del brillo se ve que todas me felicitaron ya a la normalidad, en eso todos nos fijamos en el espejo donde se había escapado Sombra, yo le doy una seña a Kaiser y el me da una sonrisa, en eso ambos nos acercamos al espejo y lo tocamos y aparece un brillo cegador_

 **Saga de Equestria: descubrimientos**

 **Capítulo 17: un combate de tres contra tres, los humanos vs los mercenarios**

Luminous no se hizo esperar y empezó a correr hasta el unicornio y ambos empezaron a pelear a golpes para después el unicornio con su espada intentaba darle un tajo, el Pegaso salió volando hacia Kaiser e intento taclearlo pero Kaiser lo detuvo en pleno vuelo y lo azota contra el suelo

-¡VALLANCE DE AQUÍ Y LLEVEN A KIRIE Y A FLEUR LEJOS! –dije mientras corría hacia el lobo y lo agarro con mis manos y empiezo a empujarlo hacia la entrada del pueblo, mientras tanto meleábamos los tres las demás fueron ayudar a Kirie y a Fleur, yo ya empujándolo hasta a las afueras del pueblo el lobo me agarro y me levanto con la intención de azotarme en el suelo, pero en eso me sacudo hasta que me suelta, doy un salta y logro golpearlo en la cara

-aun teniendo ese collar… golpeas muy bien –dijo el lobo

-valla y yo pensé que no te afectaría, me imagino que estos collares son los que usan para los criminales, eso explicaría por qué no puedo sentir ninguna magia… ¿Cuál es tu nombre? –dije mientras daba unos pasos atrás

-mi nombre es Reifon Alsfield –dijo Reifon

-¿Reifon?... ¿Qué haces aquí… aparte de cortar mi cabeza? –dije mientras empecé a caminar alrededor de Reifon

-pues solamente eso… cobrar mis 50 millones –dijo Reifon sacando sus garras

-ok… estoy en problemas –dije mientras me ponía en defensa como un boxeador

Mientras tanto

Luminous estaba deteniendo los golpes y los tajos de aquel unicornio

-espera, ¿a qué te refieres con 50 millones de bits? –dijo Luminous deteniendo el golpe del mazo del unicornio

-sus cabezas valen 50 millones cada una… y planeo llevar sus cabezas –dijo el unicornio, Luminous tomo al unicornio de los brazos y aprovechó su baja defensa y le dio un cabezazo durísimo al unicornio, Luminous no paro aun sujetando los brazos del unicornio le empezó a da varios cabezazos hasta que ambos tuvieran una herida en la cabeza, Luminous soltó al unicornio e intento golpearlo, pero el unicornio uso su magia para crear un escudo para protegerse del golpe de Luminous, el unicornio intento golpearlo pero Luminous se lo bloqueo con su brazo izquierdo, Luminous intentaba por todos los medios golpear al unicornio pero este siempre usaba un escudo mágico para defenderse, en un momento el unicornio intento golpear nuevamente pero en vez de detener el golpe Luminous agarro el puño del unicornio y con toda su fuerza lo levanto para después tirarlo al suelo causando que el suelo se rompa, al sentir el dolor el unicornio escupió un poco de sangre, Luminous lo tomo de las piernas y empezó a girar muy rápidamente hasta que en un momento soltó al unicornio mandándolo lejos ye estrellándose en una casa

-… después le pediré disculpas al dueño de la casa –dijo Luminous e intento sacarse el collar pero no podía

Con Kaiser no fue tan diferente, Kaiser aún no poder transformase eso no le impedía usar su manos, el Pegaso tenía una ventaja que es la rapidez que podía usar con sus alas, pero Kaiser tiene una ventaja… la fuerza y la habilidad de pelear, estos 9 años que estuvo en equestria no los desperdicio vagabundeando por ahí, el Pegaso estando en el aire salió volando a toda velocidad hacia Kaiser y antes de que el Pegaso lo llegase a tocar Kaiser dio un salto y termino montando encima de la espalda del Pegaso

-¡BAJATE ENCIMA MIO! –grito el Pegaso sacudiéndose para poder sacar a Kaiser de su espalda, Kaiser con un golpe duro le dio a su hala izquierda, esto logro que el Pegaso empiece a caer hasta estrellarse al suelo Kaiser antes de que ese Pegaso se estrellarse al suelo dio un salto y evito la caída dura, el Pegaso al recuperarse del duro golpe miro a Kaiser con furia

-vamos sé que me puedes dar más pelea –dijo Kaiser, en eso el Pegaso aun adolorido por el golpe de káiser y la caída dura corrió hacia Kaiser e intento varios veces golpear pero Kaiser se lo bloqueaba y le devolvió los golpes, en eso Kaiser tomo la cabeza del Pegaso e intento azotarlo contra el suelo pero el Pegaso recupero la fuerza de sus alas y escapo volando, en eso el Pegaso vio a Lyu mientras llevaba a las niñas lejos de la pelea, el Pegaso fue hacia ella con su espada en la mano con la intención de hacerle daño, al estar cerca Lyu se fijó que aquel Pegaso estaba muy cerca, Lyu empujo a las niñas para que estuvieran a salvo y cerró los ojos esperando que el Pegaso lo ataque, pero nunca llego al abrir los ojos se fijó que káiser estaba delante de el con la espada en sus manos que detenían su avance, también se fija que unas gotas de sangre caían en la mano de Kaiser

-ni creas que dejare lastimar a mis amigos… enano –dijo Kaiser y con fuerza logra partir la espada, Rápidamente Kaiser patea al Pegaso y lo manda varios metros lejos –Lyu vete de aquí, no es seguro –dijo Kaiser

-sí, gracias Kaiser –dijo Lyu mientras iba a un lado para refugiarse

Mientras Tanto en el castillo de Canterlot

Ember muy malhumorada se paseaba de un lado a otro

-uggg idiota, tarado, cara de bobo –decía Ember sin parar mientras que Celestia y Luna la miraban, Ember tenía su cetro amarrada en su espalda

-oye, sabes que Nicolas no tuvo la intención de sacar la espada esa –dijo Luna

-además, él no sabía lo que pasaría si lo sacaba –dijo Celestia revisando unos papeles

-eso no le quieta el hecho de ser un idiota –dijo Ember, antes de que alguien hablara aparece Nightmare Moon muy enfadada

-¿Dónde está ese alicornio pervertido, sádico, mañoso, enfermo e irresponsable? –dijo Nightmare Moon muy enfadada

-no lo sé y si supiera tampoco te lo diría –dijo Luna tratando de leer la mente de su contra parte

-ni intentes leer mi mente ya que pude bloquear tu esencia por un tiempo, no quiero que espíes mi privacidad como la última vez –dijo Nightmare Moon muy roja y Luna estaba igual, Celestia y Ember se vieron y trataron de deducir que pensaba ambas mujeres -… oye tu cetro brilla –dijo Nightmare Moon mientras indicaba a Ember mira hacia atrás y se fija que su cetro estaba parpadeando con un gran brillo, de repente el cetro arrastra a Ember hasta la salida del castillo y más allá, las alicornios fueron volando a su siga

-¿A dónde vas? –dijo Celestia

-no lo sé, esta cosa tiene mente propia –dijo Ember tratando de frenar por cualquier medio pero todo fue en vano ya pasando el tiempo ella se dejó arrastrar por su cetro mientras cruzaba sus brazos

Volviendo a Poniville

Yo estaba di pie mientras mi ropas todas rotas y Reifon con algunos que otro golpe en su cuerpo, ambos estaban respirando por la boca, veo que ambos estamos igual de cansados, Reifon da un enorme salto y cae encima mío e intenta morderme pero por suerte lo evito teniendo mis manos en su cabeza, pero poco a poco su boca se estaba acercando a mi cara, yo con todas mis fuerza logro desviar su cara para que mordiera el suelo, aprovechando esto tomo el cuello de Reifon y con fuerza me pongo de pie y levanto haciendo un suplex causando un fuerte dolor en la espalda de Reifon, de inmediato me subo encima de el

-¡TU QUIERES DIENTES Y YO RESPUESTAS… ¿QUIEN TE ENVIO?! –dije golpeando a Reifon en la cara varias veces, en eso el me agarra del cuello y me azota contra el suelo

-no tengo por qué contestarte –dijo aumentando el agarre, ante eso tomo su brazo le aplico una llave (undertaker hell's gate), causando que Reifon poco a poco se le acabe el aire, pero también a mí se me está acabando el aire ya que Reifon aumento el agarre causando que empiece a escupir sangre, pero ningún de los dos aflojamos la fuerza del agarre, llego un momento que ninguno de los dos pudo aguantar y ambos liberamos la llave y el agarre por lo débil que estábamos, Reifon fue el primero en recuperarse y me agarro para luego doblarme usando su cuello como palanca

En eso llega Ember y las princesas, al ver como estaba Ember saco su cetro

-¡¿POR EL ME LLEVASTE HASTA ACA?, ¿POR ESE IDIOTA?, ¿PERO QUE TE PASA?! –grito Ember muy molesta mientras le hablaba a su cetro

 _-"si hablas con tu cetro te vez como una loca" –_ pensaron las princesas, pero luego me oyeron gritar de dolor fueron hacia Reifon para atacarlo, Reifon se dio cuenta de eso y me agarro nuevamente el cuello y con la garra de su otra mano intento clavármela en mi cuello, al ver esto doy un sonrisa mientras muevo mi cuello levemente al esto Reifon por accidente rompió el collar

-gracias –dije con una sonrisa mientras le di una patada en el mentón, obligándolo a soltarme, al estar en el suelo con mi magia aparecen mis tres espadas, al aparecer la espada del emperador el cetro de Ember empezó brillar con intensidad

-mmm mucho mejor, me parecía muy injusto de que no pelees con todo tu poder –dijo Reifon, entes de que dijera algo lanzo dos espadas hacia direcciones distintas

-¿tan idiota eres?, ¿Por qué hiciste eso? –dijo Nightmare Moon y solo sonreí

Con Luminous

Luminous aún tenía problemas para golpear al Unicornio ya que este siempre usaba un escudo, Luminous ya estaban agotándose por todo el esfuerzo que hacía para logra un golpe, en eso una de mis espadas fue en la dirección de Luminous pero no lo lastimo si no que logro cortar el collar que tenía el en el cuello, la espada termino clavándose en una pared, Luminous al ver la espada dio una sonrisa

-gracias Nico –dijo Luminous esquivando un golpe del unicornio y luego utilizo su poder The World y su apariencia cambio por la de una piel amarilla con un casco, brazeras y tobilleras doradas, Luminous vio que el unicornio con su mazo intento golpearlo –tiempo –dijo Luminous e inmediatamente el unicornio se detuvo de hecho todo su alrededor de 30 metros se detuvo, Luminous solo dio un paso hacia la izquierda y preparo su puño, al pasar 9 segundo el unicornio volvió moverse pero se fijó que de repente su oponente se fue pero supo dónde estaba ya que Luminous aprovecho la distracción y golpe tan fuerte al pobre unicornio que lo mando volando hacia los cielos –creo que me pase –dijo Luminous viendo al pobre unicornio volando hasta los cielos, luego se fija que el unicornio estaba cayendo y el solo se hizo a un lado permitiendo que caiga al suelo formando un agujero en el suelo con su forma

Con Kaiser

Kaiser tenía problemas por no lograr alcanzar al Pegaso en los cielos

-eres un cobarde –dijo Kaiser

-¿qué pasa esto te dificulta?, vamos ven –dijo el Pegaso con una sonrisa, inútilmente Kaiser intentaba sacarse el collar pero era inútil, en eso aparece una de mis espadas y logra cortar el collar, Kaiser solo sonrió mostrando sus dientes -¿tanto quieres que valla hay?... de acuerdo iré –dijo Kaiser transformándose en unos de sus monstruos, para ser más específico en Rathalos (monstruo de la saga de monster hunter de ahora en adelante nombrare todas las trasformaciones de Kaiser), Kaiser salió volando hacia al muy asustado Pegaso

Conmigo

Yo y Reifon estábamos peleando y ahora que no tengo ese collar puedo pelear a mi 100%, por motivos de orgullo les dije a mis amigas y a Ember (XDXDXD) les dije que no se metieran ya que es mi pelea, Reifon saco sus garras e intento dar un tajo pero yo con mi espada del emperador le bloquee su ataque, luego aplico algo más de fuerza y logro separarme de Reifon un par de metros

-el ataque… dije mientras extendía mi mano hacia la dirección, tanto como Celestia y Luna sabían que ataque iba hacer, pero Ember y Nightmare Moon no sabían qué iba a pasar, Reifon solo se preparó para recibir el ataque pero en eso desaparecí y volví aparecer atrás suyo, Reifon miro para atrás pero volví aparecer pero arriba de él y así estuve un buen rato hasta que el ataque estaba ya listo -¡BIG-BANG! –grite apareciendo arriba de él, en el instante apareció el ataque de Vegeta, Reifon saco su garras y literalmente corto el ataque por la mitad

-heheh la magia no funciona conmigo –dijo Reifon, literalmente este ataque es magia y no el verdadero Big-bang, yo solo le hago la forma del Big-Bang pero no es el verdadero

-hehehe eres muy hábil –dije con una sonrisa, en eso veo algo que realmente me aterra… ¡NAMI PATEANDO LA PIERNA DE REIFON!

-deja… a… mi papa –dijo Nami pateando fuertemente la pierna de Reifon, pero el ultimo le aplico mucha fuerza y se lastimo causando que algunas lágrimas salieran de sus ojos

-¿papa? –dijo Reifon

-¡NAMI SAL DE AQUÍ, ES MUY PELIGROSO! –grite con mucho miedo al saber que aria Reifon con ella

-espera… ¿tienes una hija?... Freez no me dijo nada sobre eso –dijo Reifon mientras que sus garras se achicaban, al escuchar ese nombre mi sangre hervía

-¿Freez?... ¿Freez ese miserable te envió? –dije con mi cabello cubriendo mis ojos

-pues no exactamente, el unicornio que estaba conmigo fue hacia donde él estaba y nos informó sobre lo que tenemos que hacer –dijo Reifon, Chrysalis estando cerca de la batalla por miedo a la "maldición" que le dije fue hacia Nami mientras le daba un buen sermón

-¿y qué vas hacer ahora? –dijo Ember

-yo… yo… yo le sacare la información a golpes –dije muy molesto mientras corría en busca del unicornio que acompañaba a Reifon

-¿siempre es así? –pregunto Reifon

-¿así de idiota? –dijo Chrysalis corriendo hacia mí para no morir por la maldición y todas la siguieron

-no, así de violento –dijo Reifon

-pues cuando nombran a Freez si lo es –dijo Celestia mientras me seguían en busca del unicornio

Volviendo con Kaiser

Kaiser estaba parado con una sonrisa ya con su forma normal mientras veía aún muy lastimado Pegaso

-sabes que, como no me vas a decir nada… será mejor acabar con esto –dijo Kaiser sacando de su ropa una libreta y un lápiz, a los pocos segundos de la libreta Kaiser saca unas dagas y sin pensarlo dos veces las lanza hacia el Pegaso que no pudo hacer nada para evitar que se le clavaran en todo su cuerpo dándole la muerte automática –a veces los hábitos no se van –dijo Kaiser mientras veía a sus alrededores y se percató que las tres floristas lo miraban con cara de sorpresa -… em puedo explicarlo –dijo Kaiser muy nerviosos, las floristas se desmayaron mientras decían "que horror", "es un gran horror", Kaiser solo las miraba con una cara de ¿WTF? –ya suponía que eso iba a pasar –dijo Kaiser e inmediatamente recibió un coscorrón que lo dejo con un chichón cómico, al darse vuelta vio que era Lyu el que le dio el coscorrón -¿Por qué fue eso? –dijo Kaiser

-por lo que me contaron las niñas –dijo Lyu mientras indicaban a la todas las niñas que tuvo problemas antes de esta pelea

-¡ESPERA, ¿QUE TE DIJERON?, NO ES VERDAD! –grito Kaiser muy aterrado por la historia que debieron contar esas chiquillas del demonio por su fantasías, pero antes de que Lyu respondiera con otro coscorrón se oyó un grito

-¡SOY EL EMPERADOR DE LOS DRAGONES Y LEGENDA VIVIENTE Y TU SOLO UN INSECTO! –se escuchó un grito que ambos dedujeron que era mi voz y al terminar de escuchar eso un fuerte temblor e impacto se vio no muy lejos donde estaban Kaiser y Lyu

-¿Qué habrá sido eso? –dijo Lyu

-es Nicolas escuchando el nombre de Freez –dijo Kaiser corriendo hacia donde escucho el impacto

Hace 5 minutos atrás

Luminous estaba de pie mientras miraba al pobre unicornio que respiraba de forma muy pesada, el unicornio no tenía ni idea de que el cocinero tendría el poder de detener el tiempo, Luminous se fijó que tenía un corte en su brazo izquierdo, con la mano derecha cubrió su herida y su mano empezó a brillar, al sacar la mano el unicornio se dio cuenta de que su herida había desaparecido

-será mejor que te rindas, ya quiero terminar con esto –dijo Luminous muy serio, antes de que el unicornio respondiera noto alguien que estaba detrás de él, al darse vuelta fue recibido por un duro golpe de parte mía, Luminous se sorprendió levemente por mi presencia, las chicas estaban viendo muy apartadas ya que no me veían con buen humor, yo me acerco al unicornio y lo tiro al suelo, luego con mi mano derecha estrello su cabeza contra el suelo

-¡FREEZ… PUSO PRECIO A NUESTRAS CABEZAS… ¿DONDE ESTA?! –grite con una furia incontrolable mientras aumentaba la fuerza de mi agarre

-hehehe, ¿de verdad crees que te lo diré?, no cometeré ese error –dijo el unicornio, ya yo con mi furia más allá de mi limite mis colmillos empezaron a crecer yo le di vuelta para verlo a la cara y empiezo a golpearlo en su cara

-ya cometiste el error –dije mientras tomaba el cabello del unicornio para obligarlo a levantarse –ese error fue aceptar un trabajo por Freez –dije mientras le di un cabezazo que hizo que mi herida por la pelea que tuve con Reifon se abriera más pero también la herida que tenía el Pegaso se abriera, luego lo golpee varias veces en el estómago -¡DIME DONDE ESTA, DIME, DIME, DIME, DIME…DIME! –grite una y otra vez mientras lo golpeaba con todas mis fuerzas hasta que uno de los golpes lo mando hacia mi casa derrumbando una de las paredes, yo me tele transporto hacia mi casa en un par de segundos el unicornio salió volando hasta que cayó al suelo

-mal… maldito miserable… no eres nadie… nadie para exigirme a mí –dijo el unicornio muy lastimado yo con mi magia salgo volando hasta cierta distancia

-¿no soy nadie?... déjame corregirte eso –dije en un tono serio – ¡SOY EL EMPERADOR DE LOS DRAGONES Y LEGENDA VIVIENTE Y TU SOLO UN INSECTO! –grite con ira mientras velozmente empecé a caer hacia el unicornio, a los pocos segundo hubo un tremendo temblor y una leve explosión causando que una nube de polvo cubra donde estaba el unicornio

-¿ese fue Nicolas? –dijo Celestia

-pues… creo que si –dijo Luna

-estoy algo asustada… no tanto como esta en modo Alucard pero si algo asustada –dijo Nightmare Moon

-yo creo que mi papa es genial –dijo Nami muy orgullosa

-yo creo que… me enamore –dijo Ember al ver aquella escena y algunos corazones aparecieron volando alrededor de ellos la mayoría de las mujeres estaban con el ceño fruncido al escuchar eso, al dispersarse el humo todos vieron que había un gran cráter donde estaba el unicornio, al fijarse bien vieron a mí con mi puño enterrado en el estómago del unicornio

-¡LO MATO! –gritaron todas

-claro que no, no estoy acostumbrado a matar… solo esta inconsciente –dije mientras me paraba y Sali del cráter

-sí que tienes problemas de ira –dijo Luminous

-solo a la gente que me desagrada –dije en un tono serio

-" _menos mal que nosotras le agradamos" –_ pensaron todos sudando a mares, en eso se acerca Kaiser, Lyu y las potras

-sabía que eras tú –dijo Kaiser

-oye… enserio no sabía de Freez–dijo Reifon

-no te preocupes… no sé por qué pero te creo –dije un poco más calmado, en eso Kirie y Fleur llegaron mareadas

-uggg ¿Qué paso? –dijo Fleur

-que fui engañado –dijo Reifon mientras gruñía

-ya vendrá su castigo por lo que hizo –dije mientras pensaba en las formas de hacer que pague Freez cuando lo encuentre, en eso me acerco a ambas y empiezo a examinarla -bien por lo menos no están heridas –dije aliviado

-no te preocupes, me encargue de que solo queden dormidas, tal vez sea mercenario, pero tengo mis limites –dijo Reifon

-eso es genial, me preocupé mucho por ustedes –dije causando un leve sonrojo en Kirie y en Fleur

- _"¿se preocupa por mi"_ –pensó Fleur mientras trataba de cubrir su rostro con su pelo

- _"por lo menos hay un avance"_ –pensoKirie y en su mente hacia un baile de victoria

–hablando de otro tema… ¿Cómo eso que eres mercenario? –dije mientras veía Kaiser

-ahhh pues em heheh –dijo Kaiser muy nervioso

-yo se lo explico según lo que me dijo es unicornio –dijo Applebloom

 _Flashback_

 _Las chicas habían perdido el rastro de sus familias cuando fueron de casería de káiser, en el camino se encontraron el unicornio que causo problemas_

 _-hola señor, ¿ha visto a mi futuro esposo? –dijeron las potras para luego mirarse con odio_

 _-¿su futuro esposo? –dijo el unicornio muy extrañado_

 _-si un pony de tierra con una vestimenta extraña –dijo Silver mientras le decía el tipo de ropa que usaba_

 _-su nombre era Kaiser –dijo Applebloom_

 _-el macho –dijo el unicornio_

 _-¿Qué cosa? –dijeron las potras_

 _-por lo que me dijeron ese Kaiser, era un mercenario llamado el macho de hace como 5 años… ese poni era rudo, temerario, peligroso, despiadado y como su nombre lo dice muy macho, él podía beber veneno de escorpión con el de una cobra y en vez de beber del vaso este se comía el vaso sin importarle las cortadas y al pagar la cuenta utiliza una serpiente y clava con su boca abierta la serpiente y la utiliza como soporte para su dinero, él ni siquiera usaba la puerta solo atravesaba la pared y realizaba sus trabajos con su marca al terminar siempre dejaba una bandera con verde, blanco, rojo y en el centro una águila sobre un nopal devorando una serpiente. … pero hoy que murió de la forma más macha posible montando una hidra con 200 kilos de explosivos y el líder de los dragones sangrientos que derrotó y mató a todos, atado a espalda dando el grito de viva México más increíble que se puede oír … fue glorioso –dijo el unicornio_

 _Fin flashback_

Todos estábamos mirando a Káiser con una cara más o menos así (-_-)

-¿Qué?, necesitaba dinero y díganle que me dejen de mirarme así –dijo Kaiser muy incómodo por ver a las potras con sus ojos en forma de corazón

-oye ¿esto te pasa siempre? –dijo Lyu

-de ahora en adelante así será –dijo Kaiser con aura deprimente agachado en una esquina, Lyu intento ir por el para animarlo pero fue cortada por las potras

-¡ALEJATE DE ANCIANA ROBA NOVIOS! –gritaron las potras, Lyu obviamente estaría hablando con ella tranquilamente pero la llamaron con la palabra prohibida

-¡POTRAS INSOLENTES, AL MENO YO TENGO DELANTERA! –Grito Lyu muy enojada e indicando sus pechos, al escuchar eso las potras se unieron a Kaiser en su esquina y aumentando el aura deprimente –creo que me pase –dijo Lyu arrepentida por lo que dijo

-si un poco… aunque no es mucha delantera –dije mientras miraba el tamaño de sus pechos, Lyu al escuchar eso se unió a Kaiser y la potras en la esquina de la depresión y aumentando el aura deprimente –ahora yo me pase –dije con una gota de sudor bajando por detrás de mi cabeza, en eso veo algo que jamás creí que ver… a Nightmare Moon llorando -¿o… oye a ti que te pasa? –dije mientras miraba a Nightmare Moon llorando a mares

-¡QUE TU TIENES TODA LA CULPA! –grito Nightmare Moon apareciendo un mazo gigante sy cambiando de humor drásticamente, antes de preguntarle ¿Qué rayos le pasa? Hago lo que todo hombre aria…¡CORRER POR MI VIDA! -¡VUELVE AQUÍ ALICORNIO MAÑOSO, PERVERTIDO, SADICO! –Grito Nightmare Moon mientras me seguía como una loca

-¡DAME EL COLLAR! –grito Chrysalis desesperada, Nightmare Moon se lo saco y se lo tiro para volver a mi cacería

-¿Qué le pasara? –dijo Celestia

-¿Quién sabe? –dijeron los presentes al ver esta escena y fueron hacia Nightmare Moon para evitar que me matara y de paso preguntarle…¡ ¿QUE RAYOS LE PASA?!

 **Continuara**

 **Ending (dragon ball z angel)**

 _Angel... Angel... Angel... Angel... Angel... Angel..._

 _Se muestra un libro con el título "Memorias" en una mesa y se abre revelando varias fotografías_

 _Toki ni uzumoreta kioku no kanata Sou sa Boku-tachi wa tenshi datta_

 _Las primeras imágenes muestran a mí y a Trixie conociéndonos por primera vez, luego se muestra ahuyentando a los ponis que la perseguían, luego muestra la imagen donde me enfrento con la Hidra_

 _Sora no ue kara ai no tane wo makichirashite Kono hoshi kara kanashimi keshitakatta_

 _Luego muestra la imagen donde conozco a las princesas y a las Mane Six, luego se ve la imágenes donde conozco a Kirie, Zecora, Red Heart, Vinyl y Octavia, también muestran las imágenes de algunos ponis de Poniville, por último se ve la imagen donde estaba junto con Fancy Pants y a Fleur de Lis, pero ella estaba mirándome a mi mientras yo miraba a la cámara_

 _Nee Hiroi buruu sukai Miagete iru to yuuki ga wakanai ka..._ _Ima demo_

 _Luego muestra la imágenes donde peleo con Nightmare Moon y Chrysalis, luego se me ve con Namy (La Changeling que cuide hace unos capítulos atrás), luego se vuelve a ver la imagen donde yo estoy con Namy pero esta vez Chrysalis también aparecía al lado de Nami_

 _To My Friend Senaka no hane wa nakushita keredo Mada fushigi na chikara nokotte 'ru To My Friend Hikari wo daite yume wo miyou yo Hora Kimi no hitomi ni niji ga kakaru_

 _Se ve algunas imágenes mientras posaba para los niños que estaban al lado mío, luego se ve la imagen donde yo y Kaiser chocamos los puños amistosamente, luego se ve la imagen de Spike huyendo de Kaiser mientras Xinder se avergüenza de su hermano_

 _Machi ni yogoreta to kimi wa iu kedo Ima mo sukitooru namida ga aru Kumo no hiroba de kankeri shite tsuki wo suberi Haato no ya de hito wo koi ni otoshita_

 _Luego la imagen cambia y ahora estoy enfrente de Ember muy asustado ya que me veía muy feo, luego la imagen cambia a la que yo me enfrento a Tirek y Kaiser enfrentándose a Sombra, luego la imagen cambia y muestra que yo y Kaiser enfrente de alguien con el ceño fruncido pero ese Alguien era cubierto por una neblina negra_

 _Sou egaku vijon Genjitsu ni suru mahou ga atta n' da... Honto sa_

 _Luego se muestra la imagen donde Kaiser estaba vestido con un traje negro muy molesto ya que yo y Discord vestidos muy elegantemente y burlándonos de él y con nuestros dedos le indicamos el número 4_

 _To My Friend Asu wo shinji-tsuzukereba Kono sabaku mo rakuen ni kawaru To My Friend Kizutsuki soshite manande yukou Ima ai no tsubomi ga mune de hiraku_

 _Ahora se ve en la imagen yo con el traje elegante mientras que Discord y Kaiser se burlaban de mí mientras que tenían todos sus dedos levantados mientras se reían de mí_

 _To My Friend Senaka no hane wa nakushita keredo Mada fushigi na chikara nokotte 'ru To My Friend Hikari wo daite yume wo miyou yo Hora Kimi no hitomi ni niji ga kakaru_

 _Luego se ven imágenes donde Spike y Xinder posan mientras comían gemas, luego la imagen cambia a la que Kaiser está siendo abrazados por tres mujeres una de color azul claro, la otra de color amarillo y la última era de color morado claro, luego cambia la imagen donde estamos todos posando pero las chicas más cercanas a mi estaban con vestidos blancos_

 _Angel... Angel... Angel... Angel... Angel... Angel..._

 _Por último se ve la imagen donde Kaiser tenía su mano en forma de unos de sus monstruos y yo con dos espadas en mis manos y la tercera en mi boca preparándonos para el ataque, finalmente el libro se cierra y una mano lo toma y lo guarda en un estante_

 **Avances del próximo capitulo**

 _Se ve una escena donde Chrysalis, Nightmare Moon y yo discutimos_

 _-hola soy nami, ya estoy arta que mis papas se pelea por todos –dijo Nmai muy triste_

 _-oye tengo una solución para esto –dijo Botton_

 _-¿hechizo de amor? –dijo Diamond mientras que los potros preparaban algo en un caldero_

 _-¡¿QUE HEMOS HECHO? –gritaron los potros al ver a Gilda, Spitefire, Nightmare Moon, Chrysalis, Ocatvia y yo muy cursis_

 _ **En el siguiente capítulo ¿soy el alicornio legendario? será... otro problema de amor, el amor muy inesperado**_

 _-mi lindas pastelistas amorosas –dije en un tono cursi mientras se muestran las imágenes donde káiser y yo pelábamos_

 **Nos leemos luego adiós YA-HA**


	18. Chapter 18

¿Soy el Alicornio legendario?

 **Music jigoku sensei nube opening full**

 _Kyou kara ichiban takumashii no da_

 _omatase shimashita sugoi yatsu_

 _kyou kara ichiban kakko ii no da_

 _bari bari saikyou NO. 1(solo)_

 _se ve toda equestria mostrando todo los reino luego se me ve con una sonrisa pero de repente mi expresión cambia por una muy seria y empiezo a correr hasta el antiguo castillo de las princesas y veo a todas mis amigas saludándome pero Pinkie se me tira encima de mí y todos empezamos a reír_

 _Kono yo wa wakaranai koto ga takusan aru_

 _donna kaze ga fuitemo makenai hito ni narou_

 _Luego se ve a Kaiser entrenando un poco mientras que su hermana estaba jugando cartas con Spike y por la cara de Spike se veía que no estaba ganando, mientras que Kaiser estaba controlándose para no ir de casa, pero de repente Xinder besa la mejilla de Spike_

 _Sore demo yowai yatsu kanarazu iru monda_

 _mamotte age mashou sore ga tsuyosa nanda_

 _Spike huye mientras lloraba cómicamente mientras que Kaiser transformado en uno de sus monstruos sale en siga del mientras que Xinder estaba sonrojada en el fondo_

 _Tonikaku kitae mashou itami wo pipi razuni_

 _kokai no owari wa itsumo kinou no hazu_

 _Nightmare Moon y Chrysalis estaban ignorándome mientras trataba de convencerla de que se unieran a mí, en eso la princesa Ember me ve muy furiosa mientras tenía el guantelete y yo tenía una espada hecha con el mismo diamante que ella tenía, yo solo empecé a sudar mucho y trate de correr pero ella me detenía_

 _Kiyouna yubisaki wa kotoba wo hoshi ga ranai_

 _yumekata riau tomo no mekumori shiru koto monai_

 _Yo estaba enfrente de sombra mientras empecé a transformarme en Alucard y empezamos a pelear la pelea termino en el imperio de cristal Sombra muy adolorido me veía, en eso crea soldados sombríos y yo empiezo a pelear salvajemente le arranco el corazón con mis manos, las sombras de mi cuerpo atraviesan las criaturas, al ver que no tenía oportunidad lanza un hechizo hacia el castillo y entra en él, al ver un espejo lo atraviesa_

 _Kodoku ga suki nante kakko tsukeshii deshou_

 _hitori de naite mina osoraku dotsubo deshou_

 _yo intento ir por el pero en eso aparece Tirek y su tamaño era enorme, estaba a punto de atacar pero Tirek me muestra a mis amigas y amigos encerrados, sin poder hacer nada no evito que el absorba toda mi magia, al estar vacío Tirek me iba atacar_

 _Kangae temo goran nakama wa suteki dane_

 _hitori yori oozei tsuyoi ni kimatteru_

 _Pero el vio que yo estaba con una sonrisa y empiezo a rodearme con fuego verde, el castillo de cristal se empieza desmoronar, todos veían muy preocupados al ver esto, en eso una nube de polvo me cubrió totalmente_

 _Kyou kara ichiban takumashii no da_

 _omatase shimashita sugoi yatsu_

 _Al disiparse el humo se ve la expresiones de las chicas que era de asombro, el de Kaiser era de una sonrisa muy notoria, Chrysalis y Nightmare Moon estaban muy impactadas pero luego cambio ya que sus rostros cambio de color a rojo y sus ojos ya eran corazones muy grandes, al ver esto las princesas, las mane six, y las demás estaban celosas, Tirek y yo nos lanzamos al ataque causando un brillo_

 _Naruhodo honto_

 _kyou kara ichiban ichiban da ichiban_

 _Después del brillo se ve que todas me felicitaron ya a la normalidad, en eso todos nos fijamos en el espejo donde se había escapado Sombra, yo le doy una seña a Kaiser y el me da una sonrisa, en eso ambos nos acercamos al espejo y lo tocamos y aparece un brillo cegador_

 **Saga de Equestria: descubrimientos**

 **Capítulo 18: otro problema de amor, el amor muy inesperado**

Después de sobrevivir por milagro a los ataques de Nightmare Moon la tranquilizamos y le preguntamos del ¿Por qué ese extraño comportamiento? Y ella solo como respuesta solo dijo "hump" mientras me ignoraba, intente leer su mente pero ella logro que mi mente y ella se desconectaran por unos momentos, yo mejor no me meto con ella para no recibir la paliza de mi vida, en esto momentos todos nos encontrábamos todos comiendo y como costumbre yo y Kaiser comíamos todo sin parar y más aún ya que Luminous fue el que cocino, debería contratarlo para que me cocine todo el alimento pero no ya que dejaría al grifin sin trabajo, pero algo muy inusual estaba ocurriendo aquí… Nightmare Moon estaba comiendo la misma cantidad que yo y káiser

-¿tanta hambre tienes? –dijo Kaiser

-cállate, solo cállate –dijo Nightmare Moon comiendo como loca

-bueno yayaya comamos en paz –dije mientras comía un palto de verduras con carne para luego ver, en eso veo un tenedor cerca de mi boca con algo de comida, para luego la causante de esto y es Nightmare Moon

-dii aaaa –dijo Nightmare Moon con una voz muy dulce, al escuchar ese tipo de voz escupo todo lo que bebo muy sonrojado basta decir que todos miramos a Nightmare Moon como un bicho raro, en eso Nightmare Moon parpadeo varias veces y al tope se sonrojo y me clavo el tenedor en mi mano y tomo el collar de Chrysalis y desapareció

-esa chica tiene un gran problema de bipolaridad –dije mientras me saque con mucho dolor el tenedor en mi mano -¿eres así? –dije mientras miraba a Luna

-¡CLARO QUE NO! –grito Luna muy roja, y sin motivo alguno Chrysalis me golpeo, nosotros empezamos a discutir, ya me arte de que me golpee, trato de ayudarla… aun mintiéndole sobre la maldición, pero trato de que Chrysalis se una para combatir a esos 2 idiotas, pero no ha habido ningún avance, todos nos dejaron discutir en privado peor lo que no sabíamos es que Mami estaba escuchando todo esto, con gran tristeza se fue lejos de nuestros gritos

En las calles del pueblo

Nami con la cabeza gacha caminaba por la calles sin prestarle atención a su alrededor

-oye Nami… ¿Qué te ocurre? –dijo una voz detrás de ella, al darse vuelta se dio cuenta de que Diamond y Tiara

-hola chicas, lo que pasa es que mi mama y mi papa se la pasan peleando todo el día –dijo Nami muy triste

-oye tranquila todos pasan lo mismo –dijo Tiara

-si pero no tanto como los míos –dijo Nami

-¿oigan que pasa aquí? –dijo Applebloom apareciendo con Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Xinder, Spike y Botton

-que sus padres están peleando –dijo Tiara

-¿otra vez? –dijo Botton

-y lo peor es que no veo ningún cariño entre ellos –dijo Nami

-oye, pero yo tenía entendido de que mi mama quería a tu papa –dijo Botton, al escuchar esto Nami le dirigió una mirada digna de Chrysalis haciendo temblar a Botton

-que ni se le ocurra –dijo Nami muy enojada

-o…ok se lo diré –dijo Botton muy asustado

-pero en todo caso ¿Qué aremos con ese tema? –dijo Nami

-oye me acuerdo de algo sobre una poción de amor que escuche… aunque eso me suena familiar –dijo Scootaloo

-¿pócima de amor?, tal vez funcione –dijo Xinder

-esto por un momento me suena –dijo Spike

-que importa eso, lo importante es que mi mama y mi papa se querrán mucho como antes –dijo Nami con los ojos brillosos al imaginarse a Chrysalis y a mi besándonos, todos lo miraron con una cara que decía "¿se quieren? " –se quieren a su modo –dijo Nami

Mientras tanto

Kaiser estaba paseando y guiando a Lyu por el pueblo

-y si quieres algo delicioso puedes ir a la pastelería de los Cake –dijo Kaiser indicando la pastelería

-hehehe gracias por el recorrido, es muy amable de tu parte –dijo Lyu

-hehehe no fue nada, aunque lo que no entiendo ¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí? –dijo Kaiser

-yo no lo sabía, es que aquí estaba una amiga mía –dijo Lyu

-déjame adivinar, ¿Zecora? –dijo Kaiser

-exacto, es que tenemos un problema en nuestras tierras –dijo Lyu

-¿Qué pasa? –dijo Kiaser pero antes de que respondiera pasaron los niños con varias cosas sospechosas

-¿Qué planean estos chiquillos? –dijo Lyu

-no lo sé –dijo Kaiser y de repente varios explosiones se hicieron presente en el castillo de poniville

-¡HAY MAMACITA SANTA, AUXILIO! –se escuchó mi grito

-¿y ahora qué? –dijo Kiaser corriendo hacia el castillo

-¡OYE ESPERAME! –grito Lyu corriendo en siga de Kaiser

En castillo de Poniville

Todos los presentes intentaban por todos los medios abrir una puerta donde se escuchaba mis gritos y las explosiones, pero no podían ya que cubrí la puerta con mi magia y solo yo puedo quitarla

-¡¿Qué RAYOS PASA AHÍ?! –GRITO Celestia

-¡QUIEN SABE PRINCESA! –grito Trixie, en eso llega Kaiser

-¡¿Qué PASA?! –grito Kaiser

-¡NO LO SABEMOS! –grito Luna

-¡BUDA, ZEUS, YODA, RA, ANUBIS, DIOS… UNO DE USTEDES HAGA ALGO AAAA! –grite dentro del cuarto haciendo que todos los presentes se preocupen

-¡¿Qué DEMONIOS ESTA SIENDO AHI ADENTRO! –grito Luminous

-¡NO MI TRAJE ESTA CUBIERTA DE POLVO! –grito Rarity al ver su vestido

-¡¿ESO TE PREOCUPA, ENSERIO?! –grito Applejack

-¡AUXILIO SATANAS, TU ME DEBES UNA AAAAA! –grite mientras la explosiones seguían y los gritos de dolor hasta que de golpe se detuvieron, a los poco segundo Sali de la habitación con toda mi ropa hecha pedazos y con suerte mis pantalones tenían uno que otro agujero

-¿Qué fue eso? –dijo Reifon

-buenos noticias amigos, sigo prácticamente vivo sí, pero tienen que recordarme que nunca más trate de hacer el kaioken –dije con una sonrisa

-¿Kaioken? –dijeron todos los habitantes de Equestria

-el Kaioken es una técnica que hace duplicar tu poder, el único riesgo es que das una gran cantidad de energía pero en este caso magia para que funcione –dijo Luminous

-¿y por qué intentas hacer algo tan arriesgado?, no vez que te puedes lastimar –dijo Fluttershy

-hay Fluttershy no sabía que te preocupabas por mí, que linda eres –dije mientras le acariciaba sus mejillas, sobra decir que ella se sonrojo y cayó al suelo –creo que me pase –dije mientras miraba

-¿tú crees? –dijeron todos

-cambiando de tema, ¿tú crees que pueda aprender esa técnica? –dijeron Twilight y Trixie con un brillo en los ojos

-¡NUNCA LO INTENTEN! –grite muy alarmado

-¿Por qué no? –dijeron ambas

-por qué esa técnica es muy arriesgada incluso para mí, ahora escúchenme bien, sin importar cuanto deseen, sin importar cuál sea su curiosidad por esa técnica tienen prohibido intentar esta técnica, ¡PROHIBIDO! –dije mientras miraba al cielo de forma dramática –ahora ¿Dónde está Nightmare Moon? –dije ya que me di cuenta de era la única que faltaba

-pues la última vez la vi entrando una bóveda y me fije que había varios pasteles –dijo Chrysalis

-¡MI PASTELES, NIGHTMARE MOON NO TE ATREVAS! –grito Celestia mientras corría a salvar sus pasteles y los demás sacamos una sonrisa

Volviendo con los pequeños

-muy ya esa todo listo, esta pócima de amor debería bastar para que tus padres se quieran más –dijo Diamond

-aún sigo diciendo que esto me parece familiar –dijo Scootaloo mientras trataba de recordar algo

-a mi igual me hace familiar esta situación –dijo Applebloom

-bueno no debe ser algo importante, ahora debemos hacer que se junten y se beban la pócima de amor –dijo Botton mientras mesclaba la pócima con en una botella

-yo me encargo de eso, por mientras ustedes preparen todo para que mis papas se den besitos –dijo Nami saltando como Pinkie

-esa niña sí que está desesperada –dijo Botton

-lalalala Kaiser me va amar –dijeron las Cmc, Diamond y Silver mientras preparaba otra pócima de amor

-mejor dicho esas 5 están desesperada –dijo Spike pero luego se fijó que Botton estaba con un aura deprimente

-lo quiere a él, ¿que tiene el que no tenga yo? –dijo Button muy triste

-fuerza, carisma, atractivo, no juega siempre videojuegos y sabe pelear como un macho –dijo Xinder causando que Botton aumente su aura deprimente ya que le falta mucho para eso

-te pasaste –dijo Spike

Volviendo al castillo

Yo me encontraba en el patio del castillo junto con Ember, parece ser que ahora ya no me odia tanto como antes y aproveche lo que realmente éramos Kaiser, Luminous y yo

-¿y que hacías en tu época? –dijo Ember

-pues era estudiante, estaba en la carrera de analista Programador… -dije pero me detengo al ver la cara de Ember -…. Cosas tecnológicas –dije y ahora veo que ella entendió

-¿y siempre eras así de enojón? –dijo Ember recordando lo furioso que estaba con ese unicornio

-pierdo los estribos rápidamente con alguien que me desagrada –dije muy tranquilamente, en eso veo a Mane-iac y antes de decirle hola ella con su cabello me atrapa para acercarme demasiado a ella, y con mucho afecto me besaba en las mejillas repetidas veces, Ember al ver esto cambio su gesto por una de molestia

-¿Qué crees que haces? –dijo Ember muy enojada

-pues acostumbrarme a esto, si estaremos juntos por el resto de nuestras vidas debo practicar –dijo Mane-Iac sin dejarme de besar, Ember me agarra del brazo y con fuerza logra que Mane-iac me suelte pero Ember me abraza con fuerza abrumadora, aunque no me sorprende ya que es una dragona

-si no lo sabes, él es emperador de los dragones y yo la emperadora de los dragones y en un futuro nos cazaremos, así que no te acostumbre mucho –dijo Ember causando que un rubor muy notorio aparezca en mi rostro

-lo lamento querida, pero yo tengo más ventaja que tú, y puedo lucir más mi cuerpo que tu –dijo Mane-iac mientras movía sus caderas, este acto izó que Ember gruñera pero luego su gesto se suavizo

-tal vez, pero te digo algo… yo puedo ser más activa que tu –dijo Ember mientras tomaba la espada del emperador y lo junta con su cetro

-Ya valí… -dije muy asustado al ver a Ember con sus ojos sin brillo y empezó a caminar en 4 patas como un depredador –ehhehehe Ember… querida, mejor contrólate –dije muy asustado, ella solo dio un salto en un intento de atraparme pero yo solo doy un salto hacia al lado

-ven cariñito, esto te encantara –dijo Ember y para rematar estaba Mane-iac atrás mío

-no me importa si es una dragona y la misma princesa Celestia que apenas conozco pero hoy te demostrare que resisto mucho más que tu –dijo Mane-Iac mientras intentaba atraparme con sus cabellos yo solo esquivaba a Ember y a Mane-Iac por un buen momento hasta que sin darse cuenta el cabello se enredó alrededor de Ember y de Mane-iac –adiós –dije mientras usaba la tele transportación al primer lugar que sentí magia

En la casa de Octavia y Vinyl

Todos estaban caminando tranquilamente hasta que

-¡AAAAAAAHHH PERVERTIDO! –se escuchó el grito de Octavia y luego se escucha una cachetada muy fuerte, luego se me ve a mi saliendo por la ventana con toda mi ropa mojada y de la ventana estaba Octavia cubriéndose con una toalla mientras me arrogaba cualquier cosa que estaba en la mano -¡VUELVE ACA! –grito Octavia

-¡NO GRACIAS! –dije mientras corría para salvarme el pellejo, en el camino me encontró con Nami

-¿Qué haces aquí Nami? –dije mientras me detenía

-papa, ¿quieres un picnic familiar? –dijo Nami

-pues… yo… -dije un poco dudoso ya que un picnic con Nami no es ningún problema, pero con Chrysalis tendría un montón de problemas

-¡VUELVE AQUÍ PERVERTIDO! –se escuchó el grito de Octavia, para no tentar a la suerte tome a Nami y puse dos dedos en mi frente y cuando encontré la magia de Chrysalis desaparecí junto con Nami y justo a tiempo ya que Octavia estaba a punto de alcanzarme

En un parque

Chrysalis estaba sentada sobre el pasto junto con un mantel y todo lo necesario para un picnic cuando de pronto aparezco con Nami

-¿Qué haces aquí idiota? –dijo Chrysalis

-huyendo de una muerte segura –dije mientras miraba por todos lados en busca de Octavia

-es mentira mama, vamos hacer un picnic familiar –dijo Nami y con su magia trajo dos vasos y una botella y las sirve para nosotros –beban ya que me esforcé mucho hace este jugo –dijo Nami, yo iba tomarlo pero en eso siento alguna presencia en unos arbustos

-¿Qué te pasa? –dijo Chrysalis

-sentí algo en esos arbustos –dije mientras miraba los arbustos

-deben ser gatos o perros –dije Nami muy nerviosa, ya que dentro de esos arbustos estaban los niños espiando la escena

-eso estuvo cerca –dijo Botton

-¿acabas de decirnos perros y gatos? –dijo Sweetie Belle

-creo –dijo Xinder

-bien, beban ya que quiero saber que tan bien me quedo –dijo Nami tratando de apurar que sus padres se quieran por la pócima de amor, yo y Chrysalis dudábamos un poco al contenido de los vasos

-¿no le pusiste nada raro? –dijo Chrysalis

-vamos Chrysalis, ¿Qué le pondrá esta niña linda e inocente?, ¿veneno? –dije con una sonrisa

- _"¿Veneno?, ¿veneno?...¡VENENO DE AMOR!_ –pensaron las CMC muy alarmadas ya que recordaron ese incidente que tuvieron con Big Mac y Cheerilee

-¡NO BEBAN ESO! –gritaron las Cmc saliedon de su escondite, pero la escena fue interrumpida ya que SpiteFire y Gilda aparecieron del cielo y aterrizaron cerca de nosotros

-¡QUEREMOS LA REVANCHA! –gritaron ambas muy molestas y para rematarme llego Nightmare Moon con el humor muy bajo

-¡SE ME AH OLVIDADO EL CASTIGO POR LO QUE ME HICISTE! –grito Nightmare Moon mientras tenía un hacha en sus manos y para recontra rematarme apareció Octavia

-¡AHORA SI TE PILLE PERVERTIDO! –grito Octavia corriendo hacia mí, pero por lo enfurecida que estaba no se fijó que corría a un tronco en medio del camino, esto hizo que se tropezara y salga volando hacia mí, cuando cayó encima mío por accidente empujo a Nami y esto hizo que soltara la botella que giro sin parar sacando el contenido afuera, pero lo malo es que un poco cayo en la boca de Gilda, SpiteFire, Chrysalis, Nightmare Moon, Octavia y a mí, al final Octavia y yo rodamos por el suelo y terminarnos que todos excepto Nami quedaran en el suelo mirándonos fijamente todos se quedaron quietos mientras nos mirábamos a los ojos

-¡NO MI MAMA Y MI PAPA NO SE QUERRAN! –grito Nami muy triste, ya todos sus amigos salieron de sus escondites

-créenme que es lo mejor –dijo Applebloom

-mi linda Reinita –dije repentinamente mientras a Chrysalis –mi hermosa flamita –dije mientras miraba a SpiteFire –cariño de ojos de sol –dije mientras miraba a Gilda – mi Rosita –dije mientras miraba a Octavia –y mi bella princesita nocturna –dije mientras mis ojos estaban en forma de corazón

-mi peluche amoroso –dijeron todas con los mismos ojos que los míos y empecé a besar a las chicas una por una en sus bocas repetidas veces

-¡¿QUE HEMOS HECHO?! –gritaron las niñas y fueron al castillo de Poniville en busca de ayuda

En el castillo de Poniville

-¡¿COMO SE LES OCURRIO HACER UNA POCIMA TAN PELIGROSA COMO ESA DENUEVO! –grito Twilight muy enojada

-lo sentimos –dijeron los niños

-¿pero qué tiene de peligroso?, solo debes encontrar la cura y ya –dijo Rainbow Dash

-es que si la hay –dijo Twilight

-pues hazla y deja que valla a ver a Gilda y SpiteFire como son actuando así –dijo Rainbow Dash dirigiéndose a la salida, pero entes de que saliera entra una unicornio de ojos morados, pelo y cola de color morado oscuras con líneas turquesas y su cuerpo de color lila, vestía con una Falda de color azul oscuro con una camisa balda y encima de la camisa con una chaqueta del color lila

-hola Starlight –dijo Twilight muy feliz de ver a su amiga

-hola chicas, ¿cómo han estado sin mí? –dijo Starlight mientras era abrazada por todas su amigas y de ahí se propusieron contar todo, Starlight ya sabía lo del alicornio legendario pero por temas más importantes no vino a Poniville para conocerme, al llegar a la actualidad se unió al regaño de las niñas pero se fijó que no estaban las Cmc

-¿y sus hermanas? –dijo Starlight mientras miraba a Rainbow, Rarity y Applejack

-rayos –dijeron las tres y fueron en su casería, en eso Diamond busco algo entre sus ropas pero no encontró nada

-¡¿DONDE ESTA LA POSCIMA PARA KAISER?! –grito Diamond desesperada mientras buscaba

-¡¿QUERIAN HECHIZAR A MI HERMANO?! –grito muy molesta Xinder

-¡A CALLAR! –grito Starlight haciendo callar a todos

Mientras tanto en poniville

Las portillas del demonio… (Perdón por eso), las potrillas traviesas iban corriendo en busca de Kaiser y cuando lo encontraron

-¡HOLA KAISER! –gritaron las 3, al ver a las potrillas Kaiser estaba preparado para correr, espera queremos darte esto –dijeron las tres mientras le pasaban una botella con un líquido raro

-emm pues gracias, ¿qué tiene? –dijo Kaiser

-es jugo de manzana, es parecido a la sidra –dijo Applebloom con una sonrisa, Kaiser no lo pensó dos veces y empezó a tomar

Tras que las potrillas le dieran a káiser el veneno de amor diciéndole que era jugó ellas solo veían como la bebía y se peleaban por ser la primera a la que viera pero no cantaron con que la Abuela Smith pasaba por ahí y los saludo tras terminar el jugo káiser la vio y le regreso el saludo, las potrillas dejaron de pelear al que káiser veía a la Abuela Smith y que en sus ojos aparecían ondas azules y solo dijeron

\- esto no es bueno –dijeron las potras viendo como káiser e iba con la Abuela Smith

\- mi bella dama por favor permítame ayudarla una flor como usted no debe esforzarse –dijo Kaiser besando la mano de la Abuela Smith (nickolas01: el idiota que invento esa pócima… hay que matarlo)

-hay pero que caballeroso haces que me sienta con una jovencita- dijo colorada mientras káiser la acompañaba

Las potrillas solo están en shock con sus bocas abiertas después de 10 minutos

\- no puede ser, se su pone que él me quería a mí –dijo Applebloom

-a ti será a mi soy más elegante que ustedes –dijo Sweetie Belle mientras se tiraba el pelo hacia atrás

-jaja sigan soñando es obvio que soy la mejor opción él es un peleador y mercenario y a mí me gustan lo extremo y el riesgo –dijo Scootaloo

Y así se pasaron otro rato discutiendo

-¡ALTO YA! –Grito Applebloom -¿dónde está káiser? –dijo ella mientras lo buscaba

Eso fue como una cubeta da de agua fría su "futuro esposo" no estaba, fueron al pueblo a buscarlo y lo vieron que ayudaba a la Abuela Smith y le decía muchos cumplidos sonrojado a la yegua

Tras varios intentos de que se separarán por qué habían recordado cuál fue su problema con la pócima no lograban que káiser se alejará de la Abuela Smith. Como si su pedida de ayuda fuera escuchada Zecora y Lyu pasaban por ahí

-hola niñas ¿qué es lo que tienen que tristes están? –dijo Zecora

-es algo serio que nos equivocamos –dijo Applebloom

-vamos no creo que sea tan serio – dijo Lyu con una sonrisa, las potras señalaron a káiser y explicando lo que ocurrió –retiró lo dicho esto es serio como se les ocurrió hacer algo así –dijo Lyu

\- ya que tengo los ingredientes para un antídoto en mi bolsa pero para que funcione se lo debe tomar y solo alcanza para uno–dijo Zecora

-no hay problema… yo lo hago a mi método –dijo Lyu, Zecora rápidamente preparo la pócima y se la entregó a Lyu

-hola Kaiser –dijo Lyu

-ahh hola –dijo Kaiser sin mucho interés mientras miraba a la abuela Smith que hacia sus comprar

-Kaiser, sé que me perdonaras por esto –dijo Lyu dándole una patada… una patada muy baja, Kaiser abrió la boca del dolor mientras se tiraba al suelo, Lyu aprovecho esto y le dio el antídoto, al pasar un par de segundos Kaiser se levantó muy adolorido

-dos preguntas, la primera ¿Por qué me duele el orgullo? Y la segunda ¿esto es obra de las Cmc? –dijo Kaiser, Lyu le explico todo a Kaiser y las niñas pidiéndole perdón mientras le contaba todo lo ocurrido –ya verán más tarde, pero por ahora, tengo que ayudar a Nicolas –dijo Kaiser levantándose… para luego caer al suelo adolorido –en 5 minutos más –dijo Kaiser, ya recuperado Kaiser le dijo a la Abuela Smith que compre lo que quiera que yo lo pagaba y que las potras la ayudarían a cargar las cosas, eso fue solo el principio del castigo preparado que tenían, sin poner ninguna excusa ellas accedieron al castigo sin saber que eso era el principio

Mientras tanto

Yo y las chicas estábamos en un restaurante muy elegante yo con mi magia les daba de comer a mis amores, uno que otro momento me besaba con una de ella, pero la más apasionados era para Nightmare Moon y Octavia y para las demás era mucho más lujuriosa, si no fuera porque estábamos en público estaríamos demostrando nuestro amor con nuestros cuerpos, pero ese detalle del público ya me estaba importando nada

-¿y qué haremos ahora mi peluchito? –dijo SpiteFire _(Nickolas01: si lose, no me lo digan (-_-)_ )

-pues mis lindas y sexis rosas, ¿Qué les parece ir a mi casa? –dije mientras acariciaba las piernas de Octavia y con mi magia acariciaba a las demás

-mmm me gustó mucho esa idea –dijo Chrysalis, yo pague todo lo que comimos y fuimos muy abrazados para mi casa, cuando todos mi amigos junto con una unicornio que no conocía se interpusieron en mi camino

-¿Qué les pasa? –dijo Gilda

-oigan escuchen, tienen que dejar de verse, esto no es normal para ustedes –dijo Rarity

-como que no, esto es amor puro, mis amadas rosas me aman y yo las amo más que nada en el mundo –dije causando un "Awwwww" en parte de Rarity y Fluttershy y un "eeewww" de parte de Rainbow Dash

-no molesten a mi peluche amoroso y váyanse –dijo Chrysalis

-muy bien, ya lo intentamos por las buenas y ahora le toca por las malas –dijo Rainbow mientras hacía sonar un silbato, en eso otro Changeling algo diferente de los demás apareció detrás

-¿Thorax? –dijo Chrysalis al ver al otro rey de los Changeling reformados

-lo siento, le pido que me disculpe –dijo el Changeling Thorax mientras desaparecía con Chrysalis, en eso el grupo de los Wondervolt apareció y se llevaron a su capitana, Gilda fue amarrada y secuestrada por Rainbow, Nightmare Moon también fue secuestrada por sus medias hermanas y Octavia fue secuestrada por Octavia y Fleur

-¡¿Dónde ESTAN?, AMORCITOS! –grite mientras buscabas a las chicas desesperadas ya que con tan solo un minuto sin verlas era una tortura para mí, en eso me fijo que solo estaban Kaiser y Lyu

-Nicolás, sé que estas desesperado, pero debes entender que este sentimiento no es lo que parece –dijo Lyu tratando de hacer que razonara, pero ese comentario me hizo enfadar y con mi magia hice aparecer mis 3 espadas, pero entes de hacer esto Kaiser transformado en Dyuragaua me golpeo y el golpe me mando a las afueras del pueblo, al aterrizar veo a Kaiser preparado para pelear (Monstruos de Monster hunter), me levanto muy furioso y veo a Kaiser dirigiéndose a mí, yo me dirijo hacia el par empezar la pelea y preguntarle ¿Dónde están mi pastelistas amorosas?

Con Nightmare Moon

La princesa de la noche, la más temida por todos… se encontraba… bueno…

-¡UUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAA! –lloraba a mare Nightmare Moon mientras daba una pataleta de bebe -¡QUIERO VER A MI PELUCHE ABRAZABLE! –grito Nightmare Moon mientras miraba a Celestia y a Luna

-Nicolás no es bueno para ti, no tiene empleo y que yo sepa ya tiene una esposa, no te conviene así que te debes encontrar algo mejor –dijo Celestia desesperada para mantener a Nightmare Moon ocupada por una hora algo que era difícil ya que ella mantenía la mente de una adolecente cuando fue encerrada por 1000 años

-¡ERES MALA, VIEJA Y LO QUIERES TODO PARA TI Y TE ODIO! –grito Nightmare Moon, Celestia se molestó por decirle vieja aunque en alguna parte de esa oración no era todo falso

-basta de dramas jovencita, ve a tu habitación –dijo Celestia, Nightmare Moon muy molesta se fue a la habitación de luna y azoto la puerta -¡NO ME AZOTES LA PUERTA JOVENCITA! –grito Celestia

-¡LO ARE CUANTAS VECES LO QUIERA! –dijo Nightmare Moon saliendo de la habitación de luna para luego volver a azotarla

-¿de verdad era yo así? –dijo Luna

-a veces –dijo Celestia mientras se tomaba la cabeza, pasaron los segundos… los segundos con un silencio muy preocupante, Celestia y Luna entraron a la habitación para encontrarse con una Nightmare Moon amarrando unas sábanas en el balcón de la habitación con Rapidez la tomaron y la amarraron

-¿Por qué no usaste la magia para escapar? –dijo Celestia

-digamos que no puedo usarlo por el momento… un momento ¡Y ATI QUE TE IMPORTA! –grito Nightmare Moon mientras trataba de zafarse

Con Chrysalis

Ella estaba atrapada dentro de unos capullos

-¡ESTO ES UNA TRAICION, SAQUENME DE AQUÍ! –grito Chrysalis mientras trataba de escapar

-lo siento Reina Chrysalis, pero es por su propio bien –dijo Thorax unos cuantos pasos atrás de Chrysalis

-¿crees que esto me detendrá?, mi peluche amoroso me dio mucho amor –dijo Chrysalis, al escuchar esto todos los Changeling reformados se sintieron algo incomodos por oír a su antigua reina así, pero luego se preocuparon de lo que dijo, Chrysalis concento su magia y un potente rayo apareció y libero a Chrysalis, Chrysalis al ver que estaba libre salió volando para ir con su peluche amoroso _(Nickolas01: sisisisisi, ya se (-_-))_ , Los Changeling y Thorax al ver a Chrysalis libre hicieron algo al respecto, tirase encima de Chrysalis, el peso del vuelo se hizo mayor pero Chrysalis no se rindió y siguió volando con todos los Changeling encima de ella

Con Gilda y SpiteFire

Ni 3 segundo duraron amarradas ya que ellas era muy fieras y muy rápidas, Soarin estaban agarrando a SpiteFire mientras que todos los Wonderbolt intentaban capturar a Gilda, en un momento SpiteFire golpe a Soarin y soltó a SpiteFire, ella al verse libre intento volar pero en eso Rainbow Dash la taclear y volvió a amarrarla

Con Octavia

-¡NO TE ATRVAS VINYL! –grito Octavia mientras miraba a su amiga mientras esta tenía unas partituras escritas por ella, Vinyl las tenía y la amenazaba con quemarlas

-¡QUEDATE AQUÍ Y NO VALLAS A VER A NICOLAS! –grito Vinyl

-eres muy cruel, no puedo hacer eso, mi corazón está con él, si quieres quémalas, puedo escribirlas de nuevo, pero un corazón roto no se remplaza –dijo Octavia

-eeewww –dijo Vinyl sacando la lengua, pero no se fijó que Octavia había abierto la ventana e intento escapar pero fue envuelta con la magia de Fleur

-¡FLEUR DEJAME SALIR, QUIERO VER A MI AMOR! –grito Octavia mientras trataba de moverse

-lo siento amiga, pero eso no podrá ser posible –dijo Fleur volviendo entrar a Octavia

Con Kaiser y yo

Han pasado un total de 50 minutos de la pelea y solo faltaban 10 minutos para que se acabe el hechizo, Yo con mis espadas preparo un ataque

 _-¡Enbima yonezu… oni giri!_ –dije mientras que alrededor mío la atmosfera se estaba distorsionando y atrás mío aparece una sombra maligna y salí disparado hacia adelante y con mis espadas hice un corte profundo alado mío marcando la tierra con unos tajo, Kaiser solo dio un salto hacia la izquierda para esquivar el ataque, pero al fijarse bien se fijó que estaba enfrente suyo preparando otro ataque pero también se fijó que mis espadas fueron rodeadas por fuego - _¡yaki oni giri!_ –dije mientras que en un parpadeo estaba detrás de Káiser y en donde estaba él había una gran llama consumiendo todo

-¡KAISER! –grito Lyu al ver la llamarada de llamas donde estaba Kaiser, pero en un momento a otro una gran pared de hielo apareció y tanto como Lyu y yo nos fijamos que káiser estaba bien, Kaiser con su trasformación movió la gran pared de hielo hacia mí, yo tiro la espada de mi boca y ahora tengo dos a la mano, me agacho con la cabeza mirando al suelo

- _¡Nitouryu iai…Rashomon! –_ dije y en un momento a otro la pared de hielo que venía hacia mí se partió a la mitad, pero al ver adelante Kaiser con su transformación escupió una ráfaga de hielo que me atrapo todo el cuerpo excepto mi cabeza –ma…maldición –dije muy enojado

-lo siento amigo, es por tu bien –dijo Kaiser

-Ya suéltame –dije muy cabreado

-buen trabajo Kaiser –dijo Luminous llegando al lugar

-no te preocupes, no se moverá de aquí, no vera a sus amorcitos –dijo Kaiser, en ese abro los ojos con sorpresa, ya estaba desesperado por ver a mis angelitos así que are algo que seguro me arrepentiré, pero para ver a mis amores hare lo que sea, en un momento el hielo que me tenía preso se empezó a derretir

-¿Qué haces? –dijo Kiaser

-¡KAIOKEN X 10! –grito a todo pulmón y un aura roja me cubrió haciendo explotar liberándome, sin pensarlo dos veces golpe a Kaiser antes de que me vuelva apresar, Luminous me enredo con sus cuerdas en su transformación, yo hago un poco de fuerza y al final rompo la cuerda, antes de que caigan al suelo tomo las cuerdas y con mucha fuerza doy un tirón, esto logra que Luminous se acerque a mí y me preparo para darle un golpe

-Tiempo –dijo Luminous congelando el tiempo antes de que lo golpe, el da un salto hacia atrás y el tiempo vuelve a la normalidad

-¡CORAZONCITO! –se escuchó un grito muy dulce para mis oídos, al darme vuelta veo a mi amores vestidas con unos trajes de novias más hermosos y sensuales que allá visto

-¡NICOLAS NO LAS VEAS! –grito Kaiser, yo ya molesto uso el kaioken x10 para hace mi técnica favorita, coloco mi manos juntas sobre mi cabeza

-¡MESSENKO! –grite lanzando la técnica de gohan hacia káiser y como estaba usando el kaioken X 10 el impacto fue grande, Kaiser recibió el ataque al proteger a Luminous y a Lyu que causo que una gran nube de polvo los cubra, yo solo aproveche la distracción para ir con mis amores en cámara lenta

5

Nos acercábamos más mientras sonreíamos

4

Todas mis amigas se acercaban desesperados para impedir que nos acercábamos

3

Solo estábamos unos pasos para estar juntos con mis amores

2

Kaiser y Luminous dispersaron el humo y vieron con temor como nos acercábamos y apunto de vernos, ambos golpearon el suelo con todas sus fuerzas creando que el suelo tuvieras grietas

1

Al estar solo un paso de vernos, caímos en un agujero ocasionado por las grietas

0

Al sonar la campana avisando que la hora ya pasó, todos se fueron a ver dónde caímos, la primera en levantarse fue Gilda

-¿Qué paso? –dijo Gilda

-¿Dónde estoy? –dijo Chrysalis

-¿Por qué tengo ropa de novia? –dijo Octavia

-¡¿A QUIEN SE LE OCURRE PONERME ESTE TIPO DE ROPA?! –grito Nightmare Moon muy roja al ver lo muy revelador el traje de novia que tenia

-¡MUY BIEN GUSANO, ¿Qué PASO?! –grito SpiteFire

-¡ESAS POTRAS LES DEBE UNA EXPLICACION! –grito Starlight mientras indicaba a Botton, Diamond, Tiara, las Cmc, Nami, Spike y Xinder

Ya después de una larga explicación

Los potros estaban con las cabezas gachas ya que no querían ver los rostros de los afectados por el veneno de amor

-lo sentimos –dijeron los menores muy arrepentidos

-niños, tuvieron suerte hoy… pero me ha quedado claro que hay algo del universo que tengo que arreglar de una vez –dije mientras tenía mi espada del emperador

-¿Qué vas a hacer idiota? –dijeron Nightmare Moon y Chrysalis

-algo que debieron hacer ustedes hace mucho tiempo… -dije mientras miraba al vacío, para luego mirar a los pequeños demonios con una sonrisa macabra -¡ENSEÑARLE A ESTOS ENANOS A NO METERSE DONDE NO LES IMPORTA! –grite a mas ni poder

-¡AAAAAAAAHHH! –gritaron los niños al verme así y salieron corriendo

-¡LOS VOY HCER PEDAZOS, HICE EL RIDICULO FRENTE TODOS, ASI ES MEJOR NO, VENGAN NO LES VOY HACER NADA! –grite muy enfadado, pero la persecución no duro mucho ya que los efectos del kaioken llegaron y solo me desplome al suelo

En el hospital

-¿enserio no deberías mejor comprarte el hospital? –dijo RedHeart mientras me quitaba la chaqueta pero con su cara muy roja

-ooh mejor cállate… siento que se me olvida algo –dije mientras trataba de recordar lo que se olvido

En el castillo de Poniville

-¡QUE ALGUIEN NOS AYUDE! –grito Ember aun amarrada con mane-iac

-¿y que te gusta hacer? –Dijo Mane-iac tratando de hacer conversación

-cuando pueda lo vas a pagar Nicolas –dijo Ember refunfuñando varias cosas mientras inflaba sus mejillas

 **Continuara**

 **Ending (dragon ball z angel)**

 _Angel... Angel... Angel... Angel... Angel... Angel..._

 _Se muestra un libro con el título "Memorias" en una mesa y se abre revelando varias fotografías_

 _Toki ni uzumoreta kioku no kanata Sou sa Boku-tachi wa tenshi datta_

 _Las primeras imágenes muestran a mí y a Trixie conociéndonos por primera vez, luego se muestra ahuyentando a los ponis que la perseguían, luego muestra la imagen donde me enfrento con la Hidra_

 _Sora no ue kara ai no tane wo makichirashite Kono hoshi kara kanashimi keshitakatta_

 _Luego muestra la imagen donde conozco a las princesas y a las Mane Six, luego se ve la imágenes donde conozco a Kirie, Zecora, Red Heart, Vinyl y Octavia, también muestran las imágenes de algunos ponis de Poniville, por último se ve la imagen donde estaba junto con Fancy Pants y a Fleur de Lis, pero ella estaba mirándome a mi mientras yo miraba a la cámara_

 _Nee Hiroi buruu sukai Miagete iru to yuuki ga wakanai ka..._ _Ima demo_

 _Luego muestra la imágenes donde peleo con Nightmare Moon y Chrysalis, luego se me ve con Namy (La Changeling que cuide hace unos capítulos atrás), luego se vuelve a ver la imagen donde yo estoy con Namy pero esta vez Chrysalis también aparecía al lado de Nami_

 _To My Friend Senaka no hane wa nakushita keredo Mada fushigi na chikara nokotte 'ru To My Friend Hikari wo daite yume wo miyou yo Hora Kimi no hitomi ni niji ga kakaru_

 _Se ve algunas imágenes mientras posaba para los niños que estaban al lado mío, luego se ve la imagen donde yo y Kaiser chocamos los puños amistosamente, luego se ve la imagen de Spike huyendo de Kaiser mientras Xinder se avergüenza de su hermano_

 _Machi ni yogoreta to kimi wa iu kedo Ima mo sukitooru namida ga aru Kumo no hiroba de kankeri shite tsuki wo suberi Haato no ya de hito wo koi ni otoshita_

 _Luego la imagen cambia y ahora estoy enfrente de Ember muy asustado ya que me veía muy feo, luego la imagen cambia a la que yo me enfrento a Tirek y Kaiser enfrentándose a Sombra, luego la imagen cambia y muestra que yo y Kaiser enfrente de alguien con el ceño fruncido pero ese Alguien era cubierto por una neblina negra_

 _Sou egaku vijon Genjitsu ni suru mahou ga atta n' da... Honto sa_

 _Luego se muestra la imagen donde Kaiser estaba vestido con un traje negro muy molesto ya que yo y Discord vestidos muy elegantemente y burlándonos de él y con nuestros dedos le indicamos el número 4_

 _To My Friend Asu wo shinji-tsuzukereba Kono sabaku mo rakuen ni kawaru To My Friend Kizutsuki soshite manande yukou Ima ai no tsubomi ga mune de hiraku_

 _Ahora se ve en la imagen yo con el traje elegante mientras que Discord y Kaiser se burlaban de mí mientras que tenían todos sus dedos levantados mientras se reían de mí_

 _To My Friend Senaka no hane wa nakushita keredo Mada fushigi na chikara nokotte 'ru To My Friend Hikari wo daite yume wo miyou yo Hora Kimi no hitomi ni niji ga kakaru_

 _Luego se ven imágenes donde Spike y Xinder posan mientras comían gemas, luego la imagen cambia a la que Kaiser está siendo abrazados por 5 mujeres una de color azul claro, la otra de color amarillo la última era de color morado claro la otra es de una mujer con el pelo rojo con líneas amarillas y la última era una mujer un tanto madura, luego cambia la imagen donde estamos todos posando pero las chicas más cercanas a mi estaban con vestidos blancos_

 _Angel... Angel... Angel... Angel... Angel... Angel..._

 _Por último se ve la imagen donde Kaiser tenía su mano en forma de unos de sus monstruos y yo con dos espadas en mis manos y la tercera en mi boca preparándonos para el ataque, finalmente el libro se cierra y una mano lo toma y lo guarda en un estante_

 **Avances del próximo capitulo**

 _Todo el pueblo estaba siendo decorado como Halowwen_

 _-holas soy Nicolas, valla la noche de Nightmare se ve igual que el Halowwen en mi época –dije mientras me paseaba al pueblo y veo a varios habitantes disfrazados_

 _-¡ESTA NOCHE ES ESPECIAL PARA MI! –grito Nightmare Moon_

 _-¿han escuchado de Jeff the killer? –dije mientras estaba sentado y contando una historia de terror y todos se empezaron asustar_

 _-oye ¿quieres algo de dulces? –dijo Fleur en un tono suave mientras me veo sumamente sonrojado_

 _ **En el siguiente capítulo ¿soy el alicornio legendario? será... la Noche de Nightmare, la sorpresa de Nightmare Moon**_

 _-¡¿Qué TU ESTAS QUE?! –grite a mas no poder mientras miraba a una avergonzada Nightmare Moon_

 **Nos leemos luego adiós YA-HA**


	19. Chapter 19

fanfi

¿Soy el Alicornio legendario?

 **Music jigoku sensei nube opening full**

 _Kyou kara ichiban takumashii no da_

 _omatase shimashita sugoi yatsu_

 _kyou kara ichiban kakko ii no da_

 _bari bari saikyou NO. 1(solo)_

 _se ve toda equestria mostrando todo los reino luego se me ve con una sonrisa pero de repente mi expresión cambia por una muy seria y empiezo a correr hasta el antiguo castillo de las princesas y veo a todas mis amigas saludándome pero Pinkie se me tira encima de mí y todos empezamos a reír_

 _Kono yo wa wakaranai koto ga takusan aru_

 _donna kaze ga fuitemo makenai hito ni narou_

 _Luego se ve a Kaiser entrenando un poco mientras que su hermana estaba jugando cartas con Spike y por la cara de Spike se veía que no estaba ganando, mientras que Kaiser estaba controlándose para no ir de casa, pero de repente Xinder besa la mejilla de Spike_

 _Sore demo yowai yatsu kanarazu iru monda_

 _mamotte age mashou sore ga tsuyosa nanda_

 _Spike huye mientras lloraba cómicamente mientras que Kaiser transformado en uno de sus monstruos sale en siga del mientras que Xinder estaba sonrojada en el fondo_

 _Tonikaku kitae mashou itami wo pipi razuni_

 _kokai no owari wa itsumo kinou no hazu_

 _Nightmare Moon y Chrysalis estaban ignorándome mientras trataba de convencerla de que se unieran a mí, en eso la princesa Ember me ve muy furiosa mientras tenía el guantelete y yo tenía una espada hecha con el mismo diamante que ella tenía, yo solo empecé a sudar mucho y trate de correr pero ella me detenía_

 _Kiyouna yubisaki wa kotoba wo hoshi ga ranai_

 _yumekata riau tomo no mekumori shiru koto monai_

 _Yo estaba enfrente de sombra mientras empecé a transformarme en Alucard y empezamos a pelear la pelea termino en el imperio de cristal Sombra muy adolorido me veía, en eso crea soldados sombríos y yo empiezo a pelear salvajemente le arranco el corazón con mis manos, las sombras de mi cuerpo atraviesan las criaturas, al ver que no tenía oportunidad lanza un hechizo hacia el castillo y entra en él, al ver un espejo lo atraviesa_

 _Kodoku ga suki nante kakko tsukeshii deshou_

 _hitori de naite mina osoraku dotsubo deshou_

 _yo intento ir por el pero en eso aparece Tirek y su tamaño era enorme, estaba a punto de atacar pero Tirek me muestra a mis amigas y amigos encerrados, sin poder hacer nada no evito que el absorba toda mi magia, al estar vacío Tirek me iba atacar_

 _Kangae temo goran nakama wa suteki dane_

 _hitori yori oozei tsuyoi ni kimatteru_

 _Pero el vio que yo estaba con una sonrisa y empiezo a rodearme con fuego verde, el castillo de cristal se empieza desmoronar, todos veían muy preocupados al ver esto, en eso una nube de polvo me cubrió totalmente_

 _Kyou kara ichiban takumashii no da_

 _omatase shimashita sugoi yatsu_

 _Al disiparse el humo se ve la expresiones de las chicas que era de asombro, el de Kaiser era de una sonrisa muy notoria, Chrysalis y Nightmare Moon estaban muy impactadas pero luego cambio ya que sus rostros cambio de color a rojo y sus ojos ya eran corazones muy grandes, al ver esto las princesas, las mane six, y las demás estaban celosas, Tirek y yo nos lanzamos al ataque causando un brillo_

 _Naruhodo honto_

 _kyou kara ichiban ichiban da ichiban_

 _Después del brillo se ve que todas me felicitaron ya a la normalidad, en eso todos nos fijamos en el espejo donde se había escapado Sombra, yo le doy una seña a Kaiser y el me da una sonrisa, en eso ambos nos acercamos al espejo y lo tocamos y aparece un brillo cegador_

 **Saga de Equestria: descubrimientos**

 **Capítulo 19: la Noche de Nightmare, la sorpresa de Nightmare Moon**

 **Nota: solo falta 1 capítulo de relleno para empezar con los 6 capítulos que tengo planeados y después de esos 6 capítulos llegara la otra saga**

 **Nota2: la historia de Jeff the killer no es la original le cambie muchas cosas ya que la historia era muy larga así que tuve que inventar el origen…. Mentira si me hizo lata leer su historia así que esto es inventado XDXDXDXDXD**

RedHeart estaba caminando por los pasillos revisando unos papeles… mis papeles ya que aún estaba en el hospital… definitivamente no volveré hacer el kaioken x 10, RedHeart entro a mi habitación para luego descubrir que la habitación estaba vacía

-oh no otra vez –dijo RedHeart y salió de la habitación –¡TENEMOS CODIGO NICOLAS! –grito RedHeart y todas las enfermeras cambiaron su expresión por una de molestia

-¿otra vez? –dijeron algunas enfermeras

-ese no se puede quedar quieto –dijo otra enfermera

-no se preocupen, yo sé dónde debe estar –dijo RedHeart caminando hacia la salida

En Sugar Corner

-¡HOLAS A TODOS! –grite a mas no poder, todos se fijaron que ya no tenía la ropa de Vergin, ahora estoy con una camisa larga y unos pantalones negros, lo sé pero a mí me queda la ropa negra, pero eso no es lo que les importaba es que estaba con mi brazo izquierdo totalmente vendado, también vieron que debajo de mi ropa habían una vendas en todo mi torso

-¿Nicolas? –dijo la Sra Cake

-ah hola señora Cake, ¿Cómo está? –dije mientras cuidadosamente me senté en una silla y poye mi brazo enyesado encima de la mesa

-¿tú me preguntas eso?, yo debería preguntarte eso, debes ir al hospital –dijo la Sra Cake

-heheh ¿y de donde crees que me escape? –dije con una sonrisa

-no puedes hacer eso, ahora iras al hospital y no te moverás de ahí hasta que esté totalmente curado –dijo la Sra Cake muy seria

-si ya sé, pero primero quiero comer algo dulce de comer –dije mientras trataba de moverme

-de acuerdo, te daremos algo, pero al terminar ve al hospital –dijo la Sra Cake

-de acuerdo –dije con una sonrisa, la Sra Cake se fue para traerme algo de comer, antes de que pudiera relajarme Pinkie llego de repente

-hola Nicolas –dijo Pinkie con una sonrisa

-ohh hola Pinkie –dije

-¿Qué haces aquí?, se supone que estarías por lo menos 2 semanas –dijo Pinkie mientras me examinaba por todos lados

-me escape, no me gusta los hospitales dije mientras esperaba mi pastel o lo que sea

-ooo… oye ¿aprovechemos esto para presentarte a Starlight? –dijo Pinkie

-me parece bien, ¿Cuándo llega? –dije mientras trataba de no mostrar señales de dolor

-pues…. Ahora –dijo Pinkie y como si fuera adivina las chicas llegaron

-¿Nicolas?, ¿Qué haces aquí? –dijo Twilight

-pues… me escape –dije con una sonrisa y todos me miraron feo

-¿Qué eh te dicho? –dijo Applejack

-que no use demasiada fuerza en sacar las manzanas –dije

-no –dijo Applejack

-que me la ve la manos –dije

-no –dijo Applejack

-que me no me acerque al baño cuando estas bañándote –dije

-¡NOOO! –Grito Applejack muy roja ya que tuve un incidente parecido hace una cuantas semanas que prefiero no contar –me refiero que no te sobre esfuerces ya que te estas curando muy lentamente, esa técnica que llamaste Kaioken x 10 te dejo hecho polvo –dijo Applejack

-naaa, yo creo que esa técnica fue asombrosa, ¿Quién te enseño esa técnica? –dijo Rainbow mientras que las demás se sentaba en la misma mesa

-esa técnica… me la enseño… goku –dije mientras miraba por todos lados ya que esa fue otra de mis muchas mentiras, siempre trataba de no mirar a Applejack ya que ella sabía cuándo mentía, antes de que empezara el interrogatorio la sra Cake llego con mucho pasteles

-disfrútalo y espero que vallas al hospital después –dijo la Sra Cake

-si claro –dije con una sonrisa, aproveche a invitar a mis amigas y a Starlight aprovechando a conocerlas, la mayoría acepto con un rubor en sus mejillas excepto Twilight y Starlight

Después de una larga conversa

-¿y dónde estabas todos en este tiempo? –dije para sacarme la duda

-pues… yo… estaban en algunos asuntos importantes –dijo Starlight

-estaba en una cita –dijo Rarity causando que Starlight se sonroje

-¡ES SOLO UN VIEJO AMIGO! –grito Starlight mas roja a no poder

-¿y recuperaste el tiempo perdido?, si me entiendes eh –dije mientras trate de molestarla y veo que lo logre ya que hecho humo de sus orejas

-¿te digo el nombre de su amigo? –dijo Rarity

-¡ATREVETE Y JURO QUE QUEMARE ESTE VESTIDO! –dijo Starlight y con su magia trajo el vestido de Rarity, Rarity muy alarmada prometió que no me lo diría

-no seas así, no tiene nada de malo estar en estas situaciones –dijo Twilight bebiendo algo

-así como tú estuviste con Flash Sentry en el baile –dijo Pinkie de golpe, causando que la princesa Twilight escupiera todo el contenido… en mi cara

-¿Quién es Flash Sentry? –dije tratando de recordar alguien con ese nombre mientras me limpiaba la cara

-¡NADIE, NO ES NADIE! –grito Twilight muy roja, Pinkie estaba a punto de hablar pero de repente se abre las puerta mostrando a RedHeart muy molesta, yo intento escapara pero mi cuerpo aún no se recupera, RedHeart se acercó a mí y me jalo la oreja

-ven acá, debes estar en el hospital –dijo RedHeart mientras me jalaba de la oreja hacia el hospital

-es… auch espera, al menos déjame hay hay déjame llevarme los pasteles –dije pero mis palabras no fueron escuchadas por RedHeart y me saco de SugarCorner

-¿él es siempre así? –dijo Starlight

-si –dijeron todas

De vuelta al hospital

-y te quedas quieto –dijo RedHeart mientras yo estaba en la cama del hospital

-sisisi –dije sin prestarle atención, cuando RedHeart se fue de la habitación inmediatamente intente irme por la ventana pero RedHeart volvió y me ato a la cama con un collar que bloquea la magia

-ahora sí, buenas noches –dijo RedHeart con una sonrisa

-¡ESO ES TRAMPA! –grite muy enfadado sin poder moverme

Ya pasando unas 2 semanas

Yo me pase esas dos semanas amarrado en mi cama por RedHeart pero al final pude recuperarme al 100%

-gracias por todo RedHeart –dije ya en la salida del hospital

-por favor, trata de no lastimarte de nuevo en un combate –dijo RedHeart

-lo intentare… pero soy chileno… las batallas están en mis venas… es casi imposible para mi detenerme –dije con una sonrisa

-parece que ser que eso que llamas chileno te mete en problemas –dijo RedHeart

-hehehe todos dicen lo mismo –dije recordando todos los problemas que eh tenidos en todos mis viajes a otro países… por orgullo y por peleador tuve muchos problemas

-solo ten cuidado si –dijo RedHeart

-hay mi linda enfermera se preocupa por mí –dije en tono de broma… para luego recibir un duro golpe de una sonrojada RedHeart

-si sigues así yo te enviare al hospital –dijo RedHeart muy roja y entro nuevamente al hospital

-es muy linda cuando se enoja –dije con una sonrisa, ahora que me fijo Gilda y SpiteFire también se ven lindas al estar enojadas, mis pensamientos se interrumpieron al ver a los potros del demonio que causaron el problema con el veneno de amor cargando cosas pesadas, al mirar atrás de ellos veo a Chrysalis y Nightmare Moon con una sonrisa diabólica

-¡PAPA SALVAME! –grito Nami mientras cargaba un total de 6 yunques

-ok, oigan no creen que esto ya es mucho –dije mientras tomaba todas las cosas de los potros que cuando sintieron que se les quito las cosas se tiraron al suelo

-no, aún tienen que pagar por la humillación que recibí –dijo Chrysalis con una cara de maldad pura

-vamos… sé que hicieron algo malo, pero esto es pasarse –dije mientras miraba a ambas

-tú no te metas, no pararemos hasta que nuestra humillación sea borrada –dijeron ambas haciendo temblar a los pequeños

-… pues desquítense conmigo –dije mientras seguía mirando a ambas

-… je… jejejeje ¿estás seguro? –dijo Nightmare Moon, ante esa pregunta hago parecer dos espadas y se las paso a ambas y las obligo a que el filo estén en mi estomago

-si –dije

-tu decidiste –dijeron ambas con una sonrisa malévola –" _si él quiere, no lo detendré además esta es mi oportunidad para deshacerme de él"_ –pensaron ambas mientras preparaban la estocada que me pondría el fin de mi vida, las chicas me miraron fijamente para ver mi terror, pero lo que encontraron era una mirada muy seria… pero lo que más les sorprendió es mi ojo derecho se mantuvo de color rojo pero el izquierdo cambio de color por uno dorado

-"¿ _qué es esto?, ¿Por qué cambio de color?... ¿Por qué me siento tan… diminuta?_ –pensó Nightmare Moon sin poder mover ningún musculo

- _"me siento… tan impotente…"_ –pensó Chrysalis, después de unos segundos ambas soltaron las espadas

-ya me aburrí de castigarlos –dijo Nightmare Moon

-a mi igual –dijo Chrysalis, en eso ambas se fijaron que el color de mis ojos volvió hacer rojos

-ven yo tenía razón –dije

-¿Qué cosa? –dijeron ambas

-que a pesar de tener un actitud de mal humor, pues tienen un hermoso lado bueno –dije con una sonrisa… luego sentí un duro en mi cabeza

-¡IDIOTA! –gritaron ambas con un sonrojo notorio y se fue caminando lejos de mi

-no ves que es lindo llamarte así –dijo la Nightmare Moon buena apareciendo en el hombro de Nightmare Moon, ella como respuesta la golpeo que la hizo desaparecer

-¿Por qué siempre me golpean? –dije mientras lloraba a mares, Nami se me acerca para hablarme, pero en eso desaparezco para volver aparecer al lado de Twilight y Starlight

-¿hola? –dijo Starlight

-emm hola –dije para luego volver desaparecer y aparecer ahora en la granja de Applejack

-¿Qué pasa? –dijo Applejack junto con Trixie

-no lo sé –dije para volver desaparecer y volví aparecer ahora en un castillo que nunca vi, pero si estaba Candace y Shining y una bebe que cargaba Shining

-¿Qué haces aquí? –dijo Shining

-no lo sé, desaparezco y vuelvo aparecer en otro lugar como si nada... ¿Quién es él bebe? –dije mientras indicaba al bebe

-es nuestra hija Flurry Heart –dijo Candace, pero luego volví a desaparecer y esta vez aparecí en canterlot en frente de Celestia y Luna

-¿Qué pasa ahora? –dijo Luna

-no lo sé, aparezco y desaparezco de un lugar a otro –dije antes de desaparecer y volví a aparecer… aunque esta vez desearía que fuera en otro lugar ya que aparecí enfrente de Chrysalis … muy cerca y ya como estaba en una posición muy desequilibrada termine dándole un beso en la boca… enfrente de Nightmare Moon y Nami… sobra decir que Nami estaba aplaudiendo por ver esto, en cambio Nightmare Moon estaba con enorme nervio en su frente… y Chrysalis también molesta pero muy sonrojada, en eso ambas preparaban otro golpe pero vuelvo a desaparecer y vuelvo aparecer ahora enfrente de Fleur, pero antes de que dijera algo mi cuerpo se paraliza

-¿estás bien?, ¿Qué te pasa? –dijo Fleur muy preocupada

-aaggg no lo sé aaaggg p…pero me duele –dije mientras mi cuerpo sufría de dolor, es como si miles de agujas se me clavaran, Fleur se fue a un cuarto y al volver tajo un collar anti magia y me lo puso… al ponérmelo el dolor se fue

-wow… gracias… ¿que fue eso? –dije mientras me levante

-ese es sobrecarga de magia… normalmente la sufren los niños unicornios cuando no saben medir su magia… en tu caso sería que usaste tu magia de forma irresponsable –dijo Fleur mientras me llevaba a un sillón

-¿irresponsable? –dije para luego recordar lo que paso más o menos 2 semanas atrás

 _Flashback_

 _-¡KAIOKEN X 10! –grito a todo pulmón y un aura roja me cubrió haciendo explotar liberándome, sin pensarlo dos veces golpe a Kaiser antes de que me vuelva apresar, Luminous me enredo con sus cuerdas en su transformación, yo hago un poco de fuerza y al final rompo la cuerda, antes de que caigan al suelo tomo las cuerdas y con mucha fuerza doy un tirón, esto logra que Luminous se acerque a mí y me preparo para darle un golpe_

 _Fin Flashback_

-ahora que recuerdo… use una técnica muy peligrosa, al usarla duplica mi poder, velocidad y magia –dije mientras Fleur se sentaba al lado mío

-ya ves, por eso te paso eso –dijo Fleur

-creo que lo mío fue muy grave… por que use esa técnica X10… ósea mi poder subió a 10 veces –dije mientras miraba mis manos

-mejor no te quites ese collar por todo un día… y más si es hoy ya que es la noche de Nightmare –dijo Fleur

-aa si algo me dijo Nami sobre eso… ¿es tu casa? –dije mientras miraba alrededor

-asi es… algo sencilla pero muy cómoda –dijo Fleur

-me parece genial… ¿y Fancy? –dije

-no lo sé… supongo que en su casa –dijo Fleur

-¿Qué no viven juntos… están separados? –dije mientras tenía una cara duda

-¿separados?... ¿crees que es mi novio o algo? –dijo Fleur

-emm según los chismes si –dije con una sonrisa nerviosa

-pues para tu fortuna no, solo soy su asistente esos chismes son falsos –dijo Fleur acercándose más y más hacia mi

-emm heheh bueno yo… gracias por todos yo ya me voy –dije mientras intentaba moverme, pero la mirada de Fleur me hipnotizaba, como alguien con esa belleza este soltera

-¿Por qué te quieres ir pronto? –dijo Fleur

-aaa pues… tengo que hacer cosas, ayudara a Nami con su disfraz, visitar a Zecora para que me ayude con esto del problema de mi magia –dije mientras empezaba a sudar

-yo pensé que no querías estar conmigo –dijo Fleur mientras fingía estar triste

-no es eso, digo quien no quiere estar con una mujer bella, digo con una mujer bellísima… digo una mujer muy sensual –decía sin parar… lo sé cuándo me pongo nervioso digo las cosas que pasan por mi cabeza, y tener a una de las mujeres más lindas y sensuales según la revista de Photo finish no ayuda mucho… junto con mi imagen con el título el casanova de equestria… le diré a Luminous que controle a su mujer

 **Escena lemon (cortesía de mi amigo káiser)**

Luego de decir esas palabras la yegua tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y le dio un cálido beso que no dudo en corresponder. Luego de unos minutos nos vimos forzados a separar sus bocas debido a la maldita necesidad de oxigeno

-también te amo Nicolas –dijo Fleur,… eso no es lo que exactamente quería decir… pero ¿Quién soy yo para quejarme? -¿quieres algo muy dulce?... entonces déjate guiar –dijo Fleur susurrando mi oído para morderlo levemente

Con esas palabras ambos retomamos el beso que habíamos dejado solo que esta vez era más intenso, Fleur gimió de placer cuando yo le di una leve mordida en el labio inferior y, aprovechando que había abierto levemente la boca, desato una guerra entre sus lenguas donde la unicornio tenía todas las de perder. Una vez que la necesidad de aire se hiso presente nuevamente ambos nos separamos dejando un fino hilo de saliva que conectaba nuestras bocas mientras ambos se miraban con unos ojos llenos de amor, pasión y ¿lujuria?

-Fleur…detente…si seguimos así…yo no podre… -dije mientras trataba de clamarme… la primera fue con Zecora que termino ella desmallándose con una gran mordida, la segunda fue Nightmare Moon que termino con una escena medio violenta, pero mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos nuevamente por los labios de Fleur

-Está bien, esto es lo que quiero –respondió Fleur mientras me jalaba hasta una de las habitaciones que había disponible.

Una vez allí, Fleur se deshizo de mis ropas mientras yo la ayudaba a quitarse la ropa quedando cubierta por un sujetador rosa, entonces la volví a abrasarla y prosiguieron con el beso pero ya mucho más apasionado volviendo a retomar la batalla entre sus lenguas, acosté suavemente a Fleur sobre la cama, sin dejar de atender su boca mientras nuestras lenguas danzaban en un lujurioso ritmo que ambos disfrutaban enormemente.

Nuestras ropas iban desapareciendo lentamente, a medida que el deseo por hacer suyo a su compañero aumentaba hasta que Fleur quedo vestida solamente por unas bragas rosas mientras que yo llenaba su cuello de besos y pequeñas mordidas haciendo que ella dejara escapar sensuales gemidos gracias al contacto de mis labios contra su piel. Yo empiezo a masajear su pecho mientras besaba sus labios y cuello haciendo que la unicornio suspire mi nombre entre gemidos, entonces dejo su cuello para empezar a degustar uno de los pechos de la yegua sin dejar de atender el otro, mientras Fleur se deleitaba a si misma pasando sus manos por mi abdomen, sintiendo mis trabajados abdominales y mis duros pectorales que me costó mucho formar gracias a Shining para luego pasar por mis fuertes hombros y ancha espalda deteniéndose a acariciar con delicadeza cada cicatriz que hallaba mientras sentía que la piel del peli rosado se tensaba bajo su palma debido al contacto que sostenía con la misma, dando una clara señal de que disfrutaba de las caricias que le brindaba la yegua.

Fleur no pudo evitar soltar un gemido cuando sintió que yo empezaba a mordisquear levemente su pezón causando un gran placer en ella quien, en ese momento, se aferraba con fuerza a mi cabeza ayudándome a degustar sus pechos. De un momento a otro yo abandono los senos de la yegua y comienzo a trazar un camino de besos desde su escote pasando por su vientre hasta llegar a la intimidad de la peli rosa quien me miraba con algo de vergüenza, cosa que aumento cuando el deslizaba sus bragas rosas hacia abajo.

-¿Qué haces? –pregunto Fleur en un susurro, mientras que yo tenía la cara frente de su entrada

-Hare que te sientas bien -dije para luego comenzar a besar los labios de su intimidad haciendo que ella gimiera fuertemente al experimentar tal sensación por primera vez. Les sere sincero, yo nunca pensó en hacer ese tipo de cosas con alguien como Fleur, si sé que estuve dos veces en esta situación, pero no lo sé, se siente diferente, Zecora me violo pero yo le di vuelta a la situación y con Nightmare Moon .

La yegua dio un grito de sorpresa cuando sintió que yo empezaba a jugar con su botón rosado, lamiéndolo, pellizcándolo y dándole leves mordidas mientras el metía un dedo en ella para prepararla para lo que venía haciendo que ella diera un grito de placer mientras arqueaba la espalda hacia atrás cuando sintió una corriente eléctrica en todo el cuerpo haciendo que el pudiera saborear sus jugos.

Me deshice de mis últimas prendas, permitiéndole a Fleur ver su miembro haciendo que la yegua abra los ojos como platos "muy grande" es lo que pensó mientras me acomodaba sobre ella con cuidado de no aplastarla y alineaba su miembro con su entrada entonces miro directamente a los ojos de la yegua quien, al adivinar mis pensamientos, asentía con la cabeza levemente mientras se aferraba con fuerza al cuerpo del él.

yo veía como ella mantenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados mientras se preparaba para lo que venía entonces poso sus labios sobre los suyos mientras la penetraba lentamente, derribando el velo que protegía su virginidad y reclamándola como suya, haciendo que ella no pudiera evitar derramar unas pequeñas lagrimas debido al dolor.

-Avísame cuando pase –dije mientras acariciaba los rosados cabellos de ella, tratando de ayudarla a acostumbrarse a su intromisión. Fleur se sentía más que feliz, después de tanto tiempo al fin podía unirse con el hombre que la había enamorado. Estaba tan feliz que no pudo evitar soltar algunas de felicidad que me preocuparon, ella al ver la cara de preocupación que yo tenía decidió hacerle saber que todo estaba bien dándole un cálido beso que el correspondió de inmediato

-¿estas segura que estas bien? –dije un tanto asustado

-claro que si estoy bien, solo quiero que mi novio continúe, te amo Nicolas, llámalo como amor a primera vista –dijo Fleur… ese comentario me asusto un poco, jamás pensé en tener una relación con alguien de acá y menos con Fleur… ahora si tengo muchos… pero muchos problemas, pero Fleur interrumpió mis pensamientos con un beso

Luego de unos minutos de silencio ella empezó a gemir levemente mientras empezaba a mover sus caderas contra las mías, dándome la señal de proseguir, entonces comienzo a embestirla levemente para luego dar paso a unas fuertes estocadas que hacían que ella gimiera fuertemente y marcara mi espalda con sus uñas.

Fleur se sentía en el cielo mientras era que yo la embestida y también quien se encargaba de dejar marcas en el cuello de la yegua y de masajear sus pechos mientras ponía más fuerza y velocidad en sus estocadas. A ella le fascinaba que yo la mimara sin embargo ella creía que yo también merecía ser consentido entonces, con un rápido movimiento, giro sus cuerpos para quedar ella sobre mi quien la miraba con cara de sorpresa… en todo caso que ella algo así ya es una sorpresa

-¿Qué pasa? –dije desconcertado por lo que hizo

-hare que lo disfrutes –respondió Fleur susurrando contra su oído de una forma muy sensual y provocativa

Entonces ella empezó a montar mi miembro, haciendo que libere leves gruñidos con el nombre de la yegua mientras esta aprovechaba mi estado para empezar a dejar su propia marca en mi cuello sin dejar de mover sus caderas, yo por mientras tanto se dedicaba a acariciar la espalda de mi… ¿pareja?... na da lo mismo, yo acariciaba la espalda de mi hermosa pareja para luego tomarla de las caderas y comenzar a embestirla con fuerza haciendo que la ella diera pequeños saltos sobre mi miembro gritando su nombre entre gemidos cosa que hiso que me excitara de sobremanera mientras le apretaba su trasero, al mismo tiempo que Fleur masajeaba mis músculos que no era tan desarrollado como los minotauros. Cuando ambos sintieron que el clímax se aproximaba aumentaron la velocidad de sus caderas y compartieron un último beso antes de dar un grito de placer al terminar, el llenándola con su semilla y ella bañando su miembro con sus jugos.

Fleur se dejó caer sobre mi pecho, presa del cansancio mientras que yo la rodeaba con mis brazos y se cubría con una manta

-Ese fue increíble –dijo Fleur mientras se aferraba al torso del él y ambos nos dormimos

 **Fin de Lemon**

 **Al atardecer**

Al despertar veo que seguíamos en la misma posición de antes, con mucho cuidado salgo de su cama y empiezo a vestirme

- _"eso fue… wow, ¿Por qué se me complica mis problemas a cada día?"_ –pensé mientras me ponía mi camisa negra, al estar a punto de salir veo a Fleur durmiendo… sinceramente no sé por qué… pero al verla así me dio algo de ternura, me acerco a ella para arroparla bien y de paso besarla en la frente –nos vemos luego mi dulce flor –dije en tono despacio para no despertarla y me fui de su habitación

Al estará afuera

Salgo de la casa y veo que estoy en canterlot, eh estado aquí pero no me eh fijado que esta parte de esta ciudad es para ricos y se nota

-hola Nicolás –escuche alguien detrás mío… me dio algo de miedo ya que aún no entendía ese tema del chisme que tiene Fleur… al darme vuelta me fijo que era Fancy

-ehh heheh hola Fancy –dije muy nervioso… según me dijo Fleur los rumores de su romance con Fancy eran falsos… espero que sea cierto porque lo último que necesito es aun novio celoso

-… ¿te puedo pedir un favor? –dijo Fancy

-ehh si claro –dije

-solo cuídala… es como mi hermana –dijo Fancy

-ehh heheh no te preocupes, la cuidare –dije mientras daba una sonrisa

-… si la haces llorar la que te espera –dijo Fancy en un tono amenazante mientras se iba

-…. Eso dio miedo –dije un tanto asustado

Ya más calmado me dirijo al castillo de poniville… para no sufrir otro de ese desequilibrio de magia mejor me quedare con el collar puesto, al llegar le pido a Luna y a Celestia que me tele transporte a Poniville ya que tengo que prepararme para la noche de Nightmare

En mi casa

Kaiser y yo estábamos preparándonos para la noche… de seguro se parecerá a Halloween de mi época

-¿Nico de que te disfrazaras esta noche? –dijo Kaiser

\- no se ¿y tú tienes tu disfraz? –dije ya que no sé qué ponerme

-es solo cuestión de que lo dibujé… ha mira –dijo Kaiser dibujando un disfraz para mí, al instante apareció una ropa que conocía muy bien - listo Iori Yagami de kof ¿te gusta e Nico? –dijo Káiser pero no recibió ninguna respuesta ya que estaba pendiente del disfraz -tierra a Nico, cerebros estás ahí –dijo Káiser hablándole a mi oreja, pero solo permanecía sin decir una palabra káiser lo movió y se calló y se escuchó como un tronco hueco y seco –chale creo que lo descompuse –dijo Káiser, en eso nota que Spike y Xinder estaban jugando con el ps4 dragon boll xenoverse, káiser hubiera estrangulando a Spike por estar cerca de su hermana pero al ver que estaba en posición fetal y luego vio la pantalla y vio que había perdió con cada uno de los personajes más fuertes del juego y Xinder lo venció con krilin es si era ser patético ya que perdió 49 veces seguidas.

-kai ¿qué pasa y porque Nico está así? –Dijo Xinder picándome con una vara

Luego de explicar cómo se puso así

\- ya veo, ya sé que hacer Spike podrías ir por una cubeta con agua y unos hielos –dijo Xinder

\- si voy rápido –dijo Spike corriendo por la cubeta, cuando Spike trajo la cubeta y poner los hielos en el agua esperaron y me echaron el agua

\- ¡EL BARCO SE HUNDE CORRAN SÁLVESE QUIEN PUEDA! –grite amas no poder, pero káiser con una bofetada me calmó y me explico lo que le paso

-¿te gustó el disfraz? –dijo Káiser

\- me encanta ya quiero que empiece la fiesta –dije muy emocionado ya que es mi personaje favorito en mi juego favorito, estaba luciendo mi traje con todo y peinado -¿y tú que usaras? –dije ya que me percaté de que Káiser no llevaba traje

-ya regreso –dijo Káiser

5 minutos después

-raaaahgg –llego alguien rugiendo con el traje de depredador, los tres gritamos asustados al ver al depredador, Spike y Xinder en mis brazos como cuando shagi y scoby se asustan -jajaaj debieron ver sus caras –dijo el depredador… un momento… esa es la voz de káiser, en eso el depredador quitándose la máscara, tanto como los tres estaban enojados por la broma pero al ver el disfraz de káiser se le fue el enojo

-wow increíble –dijo Spike como un niño dando vueltas alrededor de káiser

-tu disfraz esta genial hermanito –dijo Xinder

-¿de qué te gustaría disfrazarte Xinder? –dijo Káiser preparado para dibujar

-siempre me han gustado los disfraces de hadas –dijo Xinder con un pequeño sonrojo

\- ya se cual será tu disfraz –dijo Káiser ya dibujando -¡SPIKE AL FRENTE! –grito Káiser

-si señor –dijo Spike con saludo militar, Káiser estaba viéndolo serio lo cual asustaba a Spike pero se relajó cuando él se aparto

-ya se cual será tu disfraz y te verás atemorizante –dijo Káiser ya comenzando a dibujar los disfraces

Ya en la noche

Las yeguas se habían reunido con sus disfraces ya puestos Luna, Celestia, Nightmare Moon y Chrysalis estaban sin disfraz, Twilight estaba disfrazado como guardia imperial, Applejack estaba disfrazada de espantapájaros, Rarity se había disfrazado de una bella bailarina árabe, Pinkie Pie estaba con un disfraz de Chun lee (concejo mío XDXDX), Rainbow Dash se había disfrazado de un zombi volador, Ember igual no estaba disfrazada, Nami se había disfrazado de Chrysalis… algo que incomodo algo a Chrysalis… ya que le parecía algo tierno de ella, Trixie se había disfrazado de Ada Wong (también concejo mío)

-me siento muy rara al vestir esto –dijo Trixie mientras trataba de ajustarse un poco su traje –agg ¿no sé por qué me vestí así? –dijo Trixie

-tal vez porque mi papa dijo que te verías hermosa con eso –dijo Nami, Causando que Trixie se sonroje hasta el tope y que las enamoradas estén celosas

-¡CLARO QUE NO! –Grito Trixie -… bueno tal vez… ¡PERO NO SIGNIFICA NADA! –dijo Trixie muy roja, esa escena fue interrumpida ya que se dieron cuenta de algo, lo más raro era que ninguna de ellas no habían visto ni a Káiser ni a mi

Las que tenían sentimientos algo confusos por mí se preguntaban ¿esta con otra? Con muchos celos, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al ver a las Cmc, Diamond Tiara y Silver Spoon llegar con sus trajes (los mismos que en la noche Nightmare, salvo Diamond Tiara que tenía uno de princesa y Silver uno de novia) las cuales preguntaron por Káiser, pero igual no lo habían visto en todo el día

-qué extraño ¿dónde estará eso dos no creo que se perdería una fiesta con dulces? –dijo Celestia mientras era saludada por todos e igual que su hermana

\- mejor para que necesitamos a ese idiota y ese vendido –dijo Chrysalis refiriéndome a mí como el idiota y a Káiser como el vendido

\- debo recordarte que ellos impidieron que tu hermano te destronara de tu reino o de lo que te queda –dijo Luna causando que Chrysalis se le hinche un nervio y empezó a discutir, así siguieron discutiendo cuando aparecieron Zecora y su prima Lyu, pero las yeguas rápido les respondieron que no sabían dónde estaban káiser y yo

El festival dio inicio y la alcaldesa reunió a todos, pero antes de dar su discurso

-raaaaghh –se escuchó Un potente rugido se escuchó asustando a todos, cuando la multitud se dio vuelta para ver que era solo vieron 4 flamas de color verde en forma de cuadro que se unían lentamente al unirse una torre de fuego se formó y de repente se apagaron y cuatro llamaradas de gran tamaño surgieron

-jeje jajajajaja – una risa psicópata se escuchó y una figura salto desde una de las casas has en medio de las flamas un ser que extendió su mano en la cual se formó una flama que arrojo al piso y exploto.

Las yeguas y habitantes del pueblo estaban asustado pero su miedo creció aún más cuando otro ser un poco más alto que el primero salto de otra de las casas y con aterrizaje de súper héroe se levantó.

-raaaagggh – un regido digno de un depredador se escuchó los habitantes del pueblo están todos incluyendo a las yeguas abrazados.

-miren en el cielo – dijo el padre de Diamond

Una figura descendió y se puso atrás de las dos primeras los tres dieron un grito/rugido

Los habitantes de poniville estaban al borde del desmayo

Pero una cuarta figura apareció en frente de las otras una figura femenina que se posó con delicadeza delante de los tres primeros seres.

Una vez las llamas se apagaron vieron a los seres uno portaba una vestimenta extraña y peinado raro (Iori de kof)

La segunda una armadura muy extraña con casco (la del depredador).

La tercera era un dragón de casi dos metros de altura con un casco serrado que no dejaba ver su cara (onaga de mortal kombat decepción… es prácticamente onaga)

Y la ultima una fémina de un hermoso traje negro y blanco con un antifaz el cual cubría toda su cara

\- ¿Quiénes son? –dijo Luna fingiendo valor

El ser de armadura extendió su brazo del cual salieron dos cuchillas de medio metro de largo.

-eso lo sabrás –dijo el portador de la armadura ya guardando sus cuchillas él se quitaba los tubos al lado de su máscara los culés soltaban vapor al ser retirados lo que traían mascara igual se las quitaban.

Grande fue la sorpresa cundo los tres eran nada más y nada menos que káiser, Spike, Xinder y a yo atrás de ellos los cuales se reían por lo épica que fue su broma.

\- vengan esa mano –dijo Kaiser chocando con Spike, Xinder y a mi

\- estuvo increíble –dije mientras reía

\- no puedo creer las caras que pusieron –dijo Spike igual riéndose

\- créelo les tomo fotos –dijo Xinder mostrando una cámara, tras explicar cómo se les ocurrió esa idea y de ser golpeados, a mí por la chicas y káiser por Lyu por jugar les esa broma.

\- Spike que te paso eres más alto que káiser y wow que físico –dijo Ember palpando los músculos de Spike… no sé por qué pero me dio celos

\- xinder querida debo de sir que ese vestido te queda divino quien te lo hizo –dijo Rarity

\- mi hermano –dijo Xinder

\- ¿enserio? –dijeron todas muy sorprendidas

\- claro el que no demuestre que comprenda a las mujeres no quiere decir que no lo haga además mi mama y mis tías fueron las que me criaron mi papa estuvo conmigo, pero el casino convivía conmigo por trabajar para sacarnos adelante pero bueno lo pasado es pasado –dijo Káiser

\- a pedir dulces – dije ya un tanto ansioso

\- raahh perdón me emocione con el traje –dijo Káiser rascándose la nuca, pero en eso me fijo que alguien falta

-¿y fluttershy? –dije mientras veía por todos lados

-aa lo que pasa es que ella no le gusta estas fiestas… no le gusta vernos asustadas aunque sea de mentira –dijo Twilight, he sabía que Fluttershy era una dulzura… pero esto sobrepasa lo que tenía en mente de ella… en eso se me ocurre una idea

-Nightmare moon… sígueme por favor –dije ya caminando hacia la casa de Fluttershy

-¿Por qué tengo que hacerlo? –dijo Nightmare Moon, en eso lanzo un pequeño rayo de magia que destruyo el collar que tenía en su cuello

-para que no sufras de la maldición –dije… para luego correr ya que Nightmare Moon me seguía con ira

-¿alguien le dira la verdad? –dijo Luminous

-por lo que me explicaron… no –dijo Reifon mientras que era rodeado por varios niños y tocaban su pelaje

-¿Qué verdad? –dijo Chrysalis

-nada –dijeron Kaiser, Luminous y Reifon dejando a Chrysalis muy confundida

En la casa de Fluttershy

Nightmare Moon estaba comiendo cerezas con crema que trajo con su magia… mientras que yo tenía una bolsa de hielo en mi cabeza

-eres muy ruda conmigo –dije muy adolorido a lo que Nightmare Moon solo dijo "hum" mientras miraba para otro lado, al ver que llegamos a la casa toco la puerta

-¡LARGO, NO HAY DULCES, LAS VISITAS NO SON BIENVENIDAS ESTA NOCHE! –grito Fluttershy desde adentro de su casa, sobra decir que ese comentario me sorprendió

-emm Fluttershy soy yo Nicolas –dije, en eso Fluttershy abre su puerta

-¿eres tú? –Dijo Fluttershy mientras veía mi disfraz, en eso se fija en Nightmare –ahh y Nightmare Moon –dijo Fluttershy… para luego… -¡NIGHTMARE MOON AAAAAH! –grito Fluttershy cerrando la puerta de golpe

-hehehehe ¿entramos? –dije mientras golpee levemente la puerta… pero aún no se controlar mi fuerza al 100% y la puerta salió volando hasta perderse de vista -…. No digas nada –dije mientras miraba a Nightmare Moon -¿Fluttershy? –Dije mientras veía una larga cola detrás de un sofá, tomo el sofá y lo levanto mostrando a Fluttershy -¿Qué paso? –dije

-emm lo siento… pero aún no me acostumbro a verla –dijo Fluttershy con la voz muy baja

-con esa cara de poco amigo ¿Quién se acostumbrara? –dije con una sonrisa burlona… una sonrisa que duro poco ya que Nightmare Moon me volvió a golpear

-¿dijiste algo? –dijo Nightmare Moon muy enfadada

-no… cambiando de tema… ¿quieres ir conmigo a celebrar la noche de Nightmare? –dije con una sonrisa, Fluttershy se sonrojo al escuchar mi invitación y Nightmare tenía una car de poco amigos

-emm lo siento pero no puedo participar –dijo Fluttershy

-pero solo es diversión –dije

-no para mí –dijo Fluttershy

-miedosa –dijo Nightmare Moon

-pero solo es un día de miedo –dije con una sonrisa

-pero nada divertida para mí –dijo Fluttershy

-oh vamos solo es diversión sana –dije

-pero no para mí –dijo Fluttershy mientras trataba de esconderse de Nightamre Moon

-de acuerdo no te obligare, pero para recompensar este día… ¿qué te parece si pasamos todo un día juntos… solo tú y yo? –dije con una sonrisa… para luego ver a Fluttershy en el suelo con la cara roja -¿dije algo malo? –dije

-idiota –dijo Nightmare Moon

Volviendo a la pueblo

Todos estaban celebrando esta noche de Nightmare… y Luna estaba mas que encantada de participar esta noche tan especial sobre todos al ver al potro que decía que luna era su princesa favorita, Luminous estaba siendo acompañado por Photo Finish que traía un vestido de novia y un poco de maquillaje se veía como un zombi

-¿y qué tal la fiesta querido? –dijo Photo Finish

-¿no crees que estamos muy grandes para esto? –dijo Luminous teniendo su disfraz

-hay no eres demasiado viejo para disfrutar las cosas… ¿dime si te gusto tu disfraz? –Dijo Photo Finish, Luminous se vio y tenía el traje de Spider-man Noir, le cae bien por su actitud y por su habilidad de lanzar redes

-¿Dónde sacaste esta idea? –dijo Luminous

-Nicolas me dio la idea –dijo Photo Finish

-" _ya me lo suponía"_ –dijo Luminous teniendo aun su expresión seria

-emmm chicos ¿me ayudan? –dijo Reifon un tanto incomodo ya que se ganó la admiración de los niños al ver lo fuerte que era cuando lucho contra mí, Photo Finish viendo la situación que estaba sufriendo saco unos dulces en una mesa y se los entregó a los niños que felizmente comían los dulces –gracias por esto –dijo Reifon

-no hay de que –dijo Photo Finish

-oigan ¿Qué hacen? –Dijo Káiser llegando con su traje –vamos compañeros es hora de divertirnos ya que esto es… -dijo Kaiser mientras que Octavia y Vinyl están cerca empezaron a tocar música tenebrosa

 _Esto es halowwenn –del extraño mundo de Jack_

 _ **Kaiser**_

 _Niños, niñas y los demás, vengan pues yo les voy a enseñar_

 _Un extraño y gran celebración, que se llama la noche de Nightmare,_

 _Esto es Nightmare, esto es Nightmare._

 _Gritos en la oscuridad. Esto es Nightmare!_

 _Asustar es nuestro fin,_

 _Ya verán como todo el mundo temblara._

 _Gritos ya, gritos hasta el fin. Asi es siempre Nightmare_

 _ **Reifon**_

 _Bajo tu cama me voy a esconder_

 _Ve mis dientes y ojos también,_

 _Tras la escalera yo suelo asustar,_

 _Mírame bien, no te voy a gustar._

 _Esto es Halloween, esto es la noche de Nightmare, Nightmare, Nightmare, Nightmare, Nightmareeeee…_

 _ **Alcaldesa Mare**_

 _Qué lugar, que emoción, todos cantemos esta canción._

 _Mi ciudad, te fascinará, y si te descuidas te sorprenderá._

 _Ve por dónde vas, ten cuidado al caminar_

 _Algo horrible te saldrá y te hará gritar_

 _ **Zecora y Lyu**_

 _Esto es Nightmare._

 _El terror es nuestro fin._

 _¿Te asusté? ¡Asi sera!_

 _Una vez, otra vez, todo aquí es al revés_

 _Bajo la luna en la oscuridad._

 _ **Las CMC, Diamond, Silver, Xinder y Nami**_

 _¡Vamos a gritar! ¡Gritos hasta el fin!_

 _Asi es siempre la noche de Nightmare_

 _ **Vinyl**_

 _Soy el payaso que te hace llorar,_

 _Mírame bien, te hace asustar._

 _ **Octavia**_

 _Yo soy aquel que no puedes ver,_

 _Soy el viento que te haces estremecer,_

 _ **La princesa Luna**_

 _Yo soy la sombra que te inspira horror_

 _Te hago soñar sueños de terror._

 _ **Todo el pueblo**_

 _Esto es la noche de Nightmare, esto es Nightamre_

 _Nightmare, Nightmare, Nightmare, Nightmareeeee..._

 _ **Pinkie y Rainbow**_

 _Presten todas mucha atención sin temor no habrá diversión._

 _El terror es nuestro fin, así es siempre en la noche de Nightmare._

 _ **Celestia y Mare**_

 _Mi ciudad, te fascinara, si te descuidas te sorprenderá._

 _Si el terror te encuentra y te atrapa, de un grito_

 _Loco te dará un susto mortal…_

 _ **Luminous y Photo Finish**_

 _Esto es la noche de Nightmare_

 _¡Gritos hasta el fin!_

 _Vamos a aclamar a la señora de este lugar_

 _ **Todo el pueblo**_

 _A la princesa Luna, gran princesa de nuestra ciudad,_

 _Todos de pie ante la princesa de la noche._

 _Esto es Nightmare, esto es la noche de Nightmare…_

 _Nightmare, Nightmare, Nightmare, Nightmareee._

 _ **Kaiser**_

 _Qué lugar, que emoción,_

 _Todos cantemos esta canción…_

Todo el pueblo empezó a aplaudir que cantaron y más por Káiser por dar inicio, todos felices mientras comían y pedían dulces, hasta Chrysalis sentía algo de simpatía por este pueblo… ahora que lo pensaba mejor este pueblo fue el único que no intento nada contra ella o contra Nami… bueno eso fue de mi ayuda ya que amenace a todo aquel que se atreva atacarla… ese recuerdo izo que Chrysalis se sonrojara, pero luego pensó mejor y se le quito el sonrojo inmediatamente, lo que no sabían es que yo y Nightmare Moon volvimos al pueblos y nos escondimos en un callejón y al escuchar esa canción hizo que Nightmare se le hirviera la sangre

-… yo soy la verdadera… yo soy la reina Nightmare Moon…¡ESTA NOCHE ES ESPECIAL PARA MI!, ¡YO SOY NIGHTMARE MOON! –grito Nightmare Moon muy molesta y dispuesta a descargar su ira contra el pueblo, pero ya la abrazo con cariño, algo que dejo muy confundida a unas de las princesas de la noche

-mira… sé que debes estar enojada, pero ya deja toda esa rabia que te consume –dije, ella muy roja se separa de mi

-claro, debería seguir el concejo de alguien que todos lo quieren, que lo aceptaron a la primera… no sabes lo que yo siento, lo que se siente ser ignorada por todos tu consigues la atención de todos –dijo Nightmare Moon mientras miraba a una pared

-… tienes razón, siempre conseguí la atención de todos… y eso lo odio con toda mi alma –dije en un tanto melancólico

-yo cambiaria todo por tener la atención de todos –dijo Nightmare Moon

-yo te diré algo… y eso se queda entre nosotros… siempre conseguí la atención de las personas incorrectas… cuando estaba en la escuela básica… era el niño que siempre golpeaban, que insultaban y que humillaban… y eso fue todos los días durante 8 años –dije mientras recordaba esa etapa de mi vida, esos 8 años que sufrí

-¿tu?... pero eres… -dijo Nightmare Moon

-no siempre fui el Alicornio legendario, era un muchacho enclenque que no sabía golpear y creía que la violencia no es la solución, un día tuve la oportunidad de vengarme, el matón de esa escuela me golpeo con una pelota de basquetbol en mi cabeza, yo ya arto me lance encima de él y empecé a golpearlo –dije

-ya se lo merece –dijo Nightmare Moon

-… sí que se lo merece, pero volviendo al tema que no siempre es bueno tener la atención de todos… solo con los correctos que saben apreciarte… como yo lo hago contigo –dije mientras cerraba los ojos y le daba una sonrisa, Nightmare Moon se sonrojo hasta el tope al escuchar esas palabras -… aunque no lo creas Celestia piensa lo mismo, y también Chrysalis… y lo más increíble de todos es que Luna también… muy, pero muy en el fondo piensa eso –dije mientras la animaba mas

-¿enserio? –dijo Nightmare Moon

-enserio linda, ven acá –dije mientras la abrazaba con cariño, esto sorprendió a Nightamre, pero poco a poco correspondió el abrazo con una sonrisa –oye… quieres asustar a los demás… pues tengo un plan –dije con una sonrisa traviesa, algo que Nightmare Moon me siguió

Volviendo a las calles

Todos disfrutaban la noche más entretenida del pueblo

-¿Dónde estará mi papa? –dijo Nami mirando por todos lados

-él no es tu papa –dijo Chrysalis muy cansada de decirle lo mismo pero Nami no la escucho

-hola a todos –dijo una voz detrás de las demás, era Kirie que llevaba un traje de diablesa un poco… muy revelador

-emm ¿Por qué ese traje querida? –dijo Rarity

-pues para mostrársela a Nicolas –dijo Kirie mientras ponía una pose orgullosa, Chrysalis solo dio un suspiro y empezó a comer algo de dulces

-pero mi mama tiene uno mejor para mi papa –dijo Nami, haciendo que Chrysalis se atragante con el dulce que se estaba comiendo

-¡¿QUE?! –grito Chrysalis muy roja, mientras tanto que Kirie se imaginaba su plan volando

-vi tu armario y vi algo parecido a eso –dijo Nami mientras que Chrysalis se moría de vergüenza

-¿Por qué crees que es para Nicolas? –dijo Chrysalis

-por qué se quieren daaa –dijo Nami

-yo no lo quiero –dijo Chrysalis

-ves que si lo quieres, me eh fijado que los changeling dicen lo contrario lo que siente, por ejemplo una Changeling le dijo a Otro que lo odiaba, pero cuando le pregunte me dijo que significa que "estoy profundamente enamorada de ti, pero si le dices a alguien te estrangulo" –dijo Nami causando que todos la miren rara

-yo lo odio con todo mi corazón –dijo Chrysalis

-cada vez que digas que lo odias significara que lo amas –dijo Nami con una sonrisa burlona

-¿Qué?... ¡RAYOS! –grito Chrysalis muy enojada

-¡HOLA A TODOS, VENGAN CON MIGO VAMOS A CONTAR HISTORIAS DE TERROR! –grite apareciendo en medio de la calle, a los niños les encanto esto y fueron corriendo y me rodearon y poco a poco se juntaron

-cuéntanos, cuéntanos, cuéntanos –dijeron los niños

-hola ¿Qué pasa? –dijo alguien detrás mío, al ver quien era me sonroje bastante ya que era Milky Way con un traje de ángel… muy ajustado… muy…

-no fuera impulso de perversión –dije mientras me daba cachetadas en la cra

-¿Por qué haces eso cada vez que me vez? –dijo Milky

-sii… es un misterio –dijo Rainbow muy sarcásticamente… o mejor dicho muy celosa por no tener tanta delantera

-bueno emmm… se me olvido lo que iba hacer –dije tratando de recordar lo que iba hacer

-contar una historia de terror –dijo Applejack

-así ya me acorde… pero no sé si contarles –dije muy dudoso

-cuéntanos por fa –dijeron los niños

-nononono, tal vez les arruine la noche –dije con una sonrisa burlona

-¡CUENTANOS, CUENTANOS, CUENTANOS! –gritaron los niños

-de acuerdo… les contare la historia de Jeff the killer –dije

-¿jeff the killer? –dijeron los niños

-hace miles de años Jeff era un niño con una familia normal, un papa, una mama y un hermano… como todos ustedes… pero la diferencia es que era… un poco extraño –dije mientras todos me prestaba atención –luego mientras jugaba con su hermano lanzo su pelota hacia la calle y eso ocurrió amigos –dije en un tono espeluznante

-los castigaron sus papa –dijo Button

-no –dije

-lo obligaron hacer su tarea –dijo Rainbow

-no –dije nuevamente

-lo castigaron si pasteles –dijo Pinkie

-¡NOO!... un carro lo atropello y ese carro tenía un peligroso químico que lo cambio –dije

-lo convirtió en un pato –dijo Pinkie mientras tenía la forma de un pato, sobra decir que eso me sorprendió mucho, aun no me acostumbro lo que hace Pinkie –o un cisne, o una estrella de mar o un pájaro… -decía Pinkie sin parar y yo ya me había aburrido

-¡SOLO QUE EL NO ERA COMO TU! –grite

-¿a no? –dijo Pinkie

-no… ¡SU PIEL CAMBIO DE COLOR!... luego de ese día su actitud cambio, su pelo creció más y más –dije

-eso no asusta –dijo Rainbow

-un día su madre fue a verlo, pero cuando llego vio algo realmente aterrador… vio a Jeff meterse una navaja en su boca y se hizo una enorme sonrisa –dije como si fuera lo más natural… obviamente que todos se les helo la sangre –Jeff vio a su madre a los ojos mientras que el rostro y su camisa blanca estaba manchada de sangre y con una sonrisa retorcida, su madre le pregunto "j…jeff" ¿Qué hiciste?", y Jeff le respondió "no podía seguir sonriendo mama…me duele un poco pero ahora puedo sonreír para siempre jewhahhahahahah", reía sin parar, La madre de Jeff notó sus ojos, rodeados de negro, ni siquiera pestañeaba." Jeff tus ojos!", a los que Jeff responde "No podía ver mi rostro, me cansé y mis ojos comenzaron a cerrarse, me quemé los párpados. Ahora siempre podré ver..., mi nuevo rostro", La madre de Jeff retrocedió lentamente, al ver la reacción de su madre Jeff pregunta "¿Qué pasa mamá? ¿Acaso no soy hermoso?", al ver la cordura de su hijo, la madre trataba de calmarlo "Sí, sí lo eres. D-déjame ir a buscar a papá para que pueda ver tu bello rostro." Ella corrió a la habitación y sacudió al padre de Jeff, "Mi amor, saca el arma que...", pero se detuvo cuando vio a Jeff en la puerta, con un cuchillo.

"Mami me mintió" dijo Jeff y Eso es lo último que dijo Jeff, antes de lanzarse contra ellos con el cuchillo de carnicero en alto, la habitación se llenó de gritos de dolor y de suplicas para luego ser teñidas de rojo

Su hermano despertó de improviso con un desagradable sabor en la boca y el corazón palpitándole a mil por hora. Creyó que era cuestión de un mal sueño, así que cerró los ojos.

Cuando se encontraba a un paso de sumirse en el sueño, tuvo la extraña sensación de que alguien lo estaba observando. Miró hacia arriba, pero antes de poder decir algo, la mano de Jeff cubrió su boca. Poco a poco, su propio hermano levantó el cuchillo, con la muerte sombría en sus ojos. Se esforzó por incorporarse, luchó y pataleó, pero el oxígeno huía de su pecho, ahogándose. Entonces Jeff le susurró con una sonrisa gigantesca y retorcida:

"Shhh ve a dormir."

-eso fue lo último que dijo antes de rebanarle su garganta con el cuchillo, pero eso no es todo lo que hizo no estando satisfecho siguió con su matanza por toda su vida y ¿ahora saben que día es hoy? –Dije mientras veía a todos temblado –hoy es el día de que Jeff the killer Nació y la leyenda dice que ese día volverá para saciar su sed de sangre

-¿e… esta noche? –dijo Applebloom

-debe estar por venir –dije mientras miraba por todos lados

-¿Cómo sabremos? –dijo Swettie Belle abrazando a Bottton de temor… algo que el aceptaba encantado

-hay tres señales, la primera la risa de Jeff the Killer se escucha por todos lados, la segunda es que siempre abra alguien que tocara sus puertas pero no habrá nadie y la tercera es que desde lejos verán a Jeff acercarse con el mismo cuchillo que mato a su familia y con una sonrisa se acerca más y más y ¿saben lo que hace después? –dije

-¿Qué? –dijeron todos los niños

-¿están seguro que quieren saberlo? –dije mientras mi voz se volvía sombría

-¿Qué? –dijeron los adultos

-¿de verdad quieren saberlo? –dije

-¡¿QUE HACE POR EL NOMBRE DE CELESTIA?! –gritaron todos

-¡LOS ATACA! –grito alguien con unos pantalones negros y una capucha blanca con sangre y portando un cuchillo con sangre, al ver eso todos se asustaron y corrían por todos lados

-hahahahahahahah -reíamos yo y el sujeto vestido con Jeff the killer para luego revelar que era Nightmare Moon, las princesas, la reina y las mane six se fijaron en eso y se molestaron

-¡NO FUE GRACIOSO! –todas

-¡SI LO ES HAHAHAHAH! –reímos sin parar

-ajahahahaha oigan yo hahhaha yo solo –dije mientras me reía pero veo que todos no paraban de gritar –oigan yo solo… -dije pero fue interrumpido por los gritos de los niños –oigan escúchenme…. –dije pero ahora fui interrumpido por los gritos de los adultos –escúchenme que yo solo… -dije pero fui interrumpidos por los gritos de todos -¡NO ES VERDAD, ¿ME ESCUCHAN?, NO ES VERDAD! –grite ocasionando que todos se detuvieran

-¿Qué? –dijeron todos

-que no es verdad estábamos bromeado tontos –dijo Nightmare Moon

-¿no es verdad? –dijo Nami

-por supuesto que no, nunca hubo un hombre llamado Jeff the killer ni tampoco se metió una navaja en su boca y sus parpados fueron cortados, solo estaba bromeando –dije mientras cruzaba los brazos

5 minutos después

Estaban de rodillas con unos graciosos chichones en mi cabeza mientras les pedía disculpas a todos en el Pueblo por la broma

Ya pasando las horas

Nightmare Moon y yo fui al antiguo castillo para ver algunas cosas, Nightmare Moon se veía muy molesta por alguna razón

-no sabía que este viejo castillo tenia tantos pasillo secretos –dije mientras intentaba encontrar otro

-¿sabes cuánto tiempo tendré que aguantarte? –dijo Nightmare Moon

-el collar que rompí no estará completo hasta dentro de 24 horas –dije mientras miraba a Nightmare Moon… al diablo con esta mentira le dire la verdad, me siento mal engañarla

-ugggg aguantarte aquí 24 horas es una tortura –dijo Nightmare Moon muy molesta, en eso se escucha una risa –muy gracioso Nicolás –dijo muy mal humorada Nightmare Moon

-¿Qué cosa? –dije

-y cuando se acerca Jeff se escuchara su risa, como la historia ya entendí –dijo Nightmare Moon pero luego de fijarse vio que yo no me estaba riendo

-¿oye como lo haces sin abrir tu boca? –dije muy impresionado

-yo no soy, deben ser los niños que están cerca de aquí –dijo Nightmare Moon, en eso alguien toca la puerta del antiguo castillo de las hermanas, ella se dirige muy molesta y la abre pero no había nadie –hola ¿hay alguien? –dijo Nightmare Moon mientras miraba por todos lados

-buen intento Nightmare Moon –dije con una sonrisa

-¿Qué cosa? –dijo Nightmare Moon muy molesta

-la puerta suena pero no hay nadie –dije mientras me reía

-o…oye un momento no estoy inventando… muy bien cálmate Nightmare Moon, primero fue la risa –dijo Nightmare Moon muy asustada pero en eso se volvió escuchar la risa –luego la puerta –dijo Nightmare Moon y volvieron a tocar la puerta -¡Y LAS PAREDES SALE LIMBU VERDE!... espera un minuto eso siempre pasaba, nunca arreglaron esa cañería –dijo Nightmare Moon -¿pero cuál era la tercera parte? –dijo Nightmare Moon, pero luego vio la ventana rota y se fijó que alguien se acercaba y vestía con unos pantalones negros y una chaqueta blanca

-no sabía que alguien pasaba por aquí –dije con una sonrisa

-n… nadie lo hace –dijo Nightmare Moon muy asustada

-parece que va a sacar algo –dije, en eso los dos nos fijamos que sacó un cuchillo con sangre

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! –Grito Nightmare Moon espantada y su pelo se erizo -¡EL JEFFOO… EL KILEEE… EL EL…! –grito Nightmare Moon

-Jeff the killer –mientras algunas lágrimas salían de mis ojos

-¡AL FIN ENTIENDES, ESTAMOS MUERTOS! –grito Nightmare Moon

-no es eso, me conmueve que te hayas disfrazado de Jeff the killer y parado afuera del castillo para entretenerme… debes quererme mucho –dije muy conmovido

-Nicolás hay dos problemas con tu teoría… la primera te odio… la segunda es ¿Cómo voy hacer yo si ¡YO ESTOY AQUÍ?! –grito muy enfadada, en eso me fijo de ese pequeño detalle

-¡JEEEEEEFFF THE KILLER! –gritamos Nightmare Moon y yo muy asustados mientras nos abrazamos, Jeff the killer llego y empezó a caminar hacia nosotros

-Ni…Nicolás no importa lo que te allá dicho, yo te quiero un poco –dijo Nightmare Moon muy asustada

-me metí a tu habitación y tome tu ropa para hacer una mala imitación con los niños –dije muy asustado

-¿Qué? –dijo Nightmare Moon muy molesta, pero luego recordó algo

-Ni… Nicolás… te diré algo… estoy embarazada –dijo Nightmare Moon

-¡¿QUE TU ESTAS QUE?! –gritamos yo, Jeff que resulto ser Luna y las mane 6, Celestia, Chrysalis y Ember aparecieron de repente, en eso las puertas del viejo castillo y revelo a Kirie muy molesta

-¡EXPLICATE AHORA! –gritaron todas menos Twilight que trataba de controlar a sus amigas y a su maestra, pero no tuvieron mi respuesta ya que me desmaye

-anoto –dijo Kaiser y todas lo miraron feo -¿Qué? –dijo Kaiser

 **Continuara**

 **Ending (dragon ball z angel)**

 _Angel... Angel... Angel... Angel... Angel... Angel..._

 _Se muestra un libro con el título "Memorias" en una mesa y se abre revelando varias fotografías_

 _Toki ni uzumoreta kioku no kanata Sou sa Boku-tachi wa tenshi datta_

 _Las primeras imágenes muestran a mí y a Trixie conociéndonos por primera vez, luego se muestra ahuyentando a los ponis que la perseguían, luego muestra la imagen donde me enfrento con la Hidra_

 _Sora no ue kara ai no tane wo makichirashite Kono hoshi kara kanashimi keshitakatta_

 _Luego muestra la imagen donde conozco a las princesas y a las Mane Six, luego se ve la imágenes donde conozco a Kirie, Zecora, Red Heart, Vinyl y Octavia, también muestran las imágenes de algunos ponis de Poniville, por último se ve la imagen donde estaba junto con Fancy Pants y a Fleur de Lis, pero ella estaba mirándome a mi mientras yo miraba a la cámara_

 _Nee Hiroi buruu sukai Miagete iru to yuuki ga wakanai ka..._ _Ima demo_

 _Luego muestra la imágenes donde peleo con Nightmare Moon y Chrysalis, luego se me ve con Namy (La Changeling que cuide hace unos capítulos atrás), luego se vuelve a ver la imagen donde yo estoy con Namy pero esta vez Chrysalis también aparecía al lado de Nami_

 _To My Friend Senaka no hane wa nakushita keredo Mada fushigi na chikara nokotte 'ru To My Friend Hikari wo daite yume wo miyou yo Hora Kimi no hitomi ni niji ga kakaru_

 _Se ve algunas imágenes mientras posaba para los niños que estaban al lado mío, luego se ve la imagen donde yo y Kaiser chocamos los puños amistosamente, luego se ve la imagen de Spike huyendo de Kaiser mientras Xinder se avergüenza de su hermano_

 _Machi ni yogoreta to kimi wa iu kedo Ima mo sukitooru namida ga aru Kumo no hiroba de kankeri shite tsuki wo suberi Haato no ya de hito wo koi ni otoshita_

 _Luego la imagen cambia y ahora estoy enfrente de Ember muy asustado ya que me veía muy feo, luego la imagen cambia a la que yo me enfrento a Tirek y Kaiser enfrentándose a Sombra, luego la imagen cambia y muestra que yo y Kaiser enfrente de alguien con el ceño fruncido pero ese Alguien era cubierto por una neblina negra_

 _Sou egaku vijon Genjitsu ni suru mahou ga atta n' da... Honto sa_

 _Luego se muestra la imagen donde Kaiser estaba vestido con un traje negro muy molesto ya que yo y Discord vestidos muy elegantemente y burlándonos de él y con nuestros dedos le indicamos el número 4_

 _To My Friend Asu wo shinji-tsuzukereba Kono sabaku mo rakuen ni kawaru To My Friend Kizutsuki soshite manande yukou Ima ai no tsubomi ga mune de hiraku_

 _Ahora se ve en la imagen yo con el traje elegante mientras que Discord y Kaiser se burlaban de mí mientras que tenían todos sus dedos levantados mientras se reían de mí_

 _To My Friend Senaka no hane wa nakushita keredo Mada fushigi na chikara nokotte 'ru To My Friend Hikari wo daite yume wo miyou yo Hora Kimi no hitomi ni niji ga kakaru_

 _Luego se ven imágenes donde Spike y Xinder posan mientras comían gemas, luego la imagen cambia a la que Kaiser está siendo abrazados por 5 mujeres una de color azul claro, la otra de color amarillo la última era de color morado claro la otra es de una mujer con el pelo rojo con líneas amarillas y la última era una mujer un tanto madura, luego cambia la imagen donde estamos todos posando pero las chicas más cercanas a mi estaban con vestidos blancos_

 _Angel... Angel... Angel... Angel... Angel... Angel..._

 _Por último se ve la imagen donde Kaiser tenía su mano en forma de unos de sus monstruos y yo con dos espadas en mis manos y la tercera en mi boca preparándonos para el ataque, finalmente el libro se cierra y una mano lo toma y lo guarda en un estante_

 **Avances del próximo capitulo**

 _Se ve a Nightmare Moon y a mí recibiendo un regaño de parte de Celestia y luna_

 _-hola soy Nicolas… eso explicaría tu extraño comportamiento –dije mientras se veía a Nightmare Moon muy cómoda mientras le tría todo tipo de cosa_

 _-¿no crees que esas cebras actúan raro? –dijo Luminous mientras Kiaser, Luminous, Reifon, Spike y yo seguíamos a Zecora y a Lyu_

 _-¡LOS EXTRANGEROS NO SON PERMITIDOS AQUÍ! –grito una cebra mientras nos mantenía amarrados a mí y a los chicos mientras que Lyu y Zecora hablaban con los guardias que resulta también ser cebras_

 _ **En el siguiente capítulo ¿soy el alicornio legendario? será... a la tierra de la cebras, impidiendo una desagradable boda**_

 _-¡KAISER Y NICOLAS PELEARAN POR LA MANO DE LYU Y ZECORA! –grito el líder de las cebras mientras que a mi y a Kaiser nos ponían collares anti magias_

 **Nos leemos luego adiós YA-HA**


	20. Chapter 20

¿Soy el Alicornio legendario?

 **Music jigoku sensei nube opening full**

 _Kyou kara ichiban takumashii no da_

 _omatase shimashita sugoi yatsu_

 _kyou kara ichiban kakko ii no da_

 _bari bari saikyou NO. 1(solo)_

 _se ve toda equestria mostrando todo los reino luego se me ve con una sonrisa pero de repente mi expresión cambia por una muy seria y empiezo a correr hasta el antiguo castillo de las princesas y veo a todas mis amigas saludándome pero Pinkie se me tira encima de mí y todos empezamos a reír_

 _Kono yo wa wakaranai koto ga takusan aru_

 _donna kaze ga fuitemo makenai hito ni narou_

 _Luego se ve a Kaiser entrenando un poco mientras que su hermana estaba jugando cartas con Spike y por la cara de Spike se veía que no estaba ganando, mientras que Kaiser estaba controlándose para no ir de casa, pero de repente Xinder besa la mejilla de Spike_

 _Sore demo yowai yatsu kanarazu iru monda_

 _mamotte age mashou sore ga tsuyosa nanda_

 _Spike huye mientras lloraba cómicamente mientras que Kaiser transformado en uno de sus monstruos sale en siga del mientras que Xinder estaba sonrojada en el fondo_

 _Tonikaku kitae mashou itami wo pipi razuni_

 _kokai no owari wa itsumo kinou no hazu_

 _Nightmare Moon y Chrysalis estaban ignorándome mientras trataba de convencerla de que se unieran a mí, en eso la princesa Ember me ve muy furiosa mientras tenía el guantelete y yo tenía una espada hecha con el mismo diamante que ella tenía, yo solo empecé a sudar mucho y trate de correr pero ella me detenía_

 _Kiyouna yubisaki wa kotoba wo hoshi ga ranai_

 _yumekata riau tomo no mekumori shiru koto monai_

 _Yo estaba enfrente de sombra mientras empecé a transformarme en Alucard y empezamos a pelear la pelea termino en el imperio de cristal Sombra muy adolorido me veía, en eso crea soldados sombríos y yo empiezo a pelear salvajemente le arranco el corazón con mis manos, las sombras de mi cuerpo atraviesan las criaturas, al ver que no tenía oportunidad lanza un hechizo hacia el castillo y entra en él, al ver un espejo lo atraviesa_

 _Kodoku ga suki nante kakko tsukeshii deshou_

 _hitori de naite mina osoraku dotsubo deshou_

 _yo intento ir por el pero en eso aparece Tirek y su tamaño era enorme, estaba a punto de atacar pero Tirek me muestra a mis amigas y amigos encerrados, sin poder hacer nada no evito que el absorba toda mi magia, al estar vacío Tirek me iba atacar_

 _Kangae temo goran nakama wa suteki dane_

 _hitori yori oozei tsuyoi ni kimatteru_

 _Pero el vio que yo estaba con una sonrisa y empiezo a rodearme con fuego verde, el castillo de cristal se empieza desmoronar, todos veían muy preocupados al ver esto, en eso una nube de polvo me cubrió totalmente_

 _Kyou kara ichiban takumashii no da_

 _omatase shimashita sugoi yatsu_

 _Al disiparse el humo se ve la expresiones de las chicas que era de asombro, el de Kaiser era de una sonrisa muy notoria, Chrysalis y Nightmare Moon estaban muy impactadas pero luego cambio ya que sus rostros cambio de color a rojo y sus ojos ya eran corazones muy grandes, al ver esto las princesas, las mane six, y las demás estaban celosas, Tirek y yo nos lanzamos al ataque causando un brillo_

 _Naruhodo honto_

 _kyou kara ichiban ichiban da ichiban_

 _Después del brillo se ve que todas me felicitaron ya a la normalidad, en eso todos nos fijamos en el espejo donde se había escapado Sombra, yo le doy una seña a Káiser y el me da una sonrisa, en eso ambos nos acercamos al espejo y lo tocamos y aparece un brillo cegador_

 **Saga de Equestria: descubrimientos**

 **Capítulo 20: a la tierra de la cebras, impidiendo una desagradable boda**

Todos estábamos en mi casa yo obviamente aun no despertaba ya que cualquiera le pasaría lo mismo al enterarse que tendría un hijo con una mujer que te detesta a muerte

-muy bien jovencita, explícate –dijo Celestia mientras miraba a Nightmare Moon Y A Luna

-¡UN MOMENTO, ¿POR QUE ESTOY YO EN MEDIO DE ESTO?! –grito Luna

-por qué algo me dice que tú estabas hay –dijo Celestia

-¡YO NO TENGO NADA QUE VER EN ESTO! –grito Luna muy roja

-ella dice la verdad –dijo Nightmare Moon

-muy bien… ahora jovencita explícame eso de que estas embarazada –dijo Celestia muy seria

-sabes te estas comportando como mama –dijo Nightmare, pero se calló al ver la cara de Celestia –bueno ya, solo paso lo que paso –dijo Nightmare Moon –" _paso gracias a Chrysalis sobre esa estúpida apuesta"_ –pensó Nightmare Moon mientras recordaba todo de ese día… absolutamente todo

-muy bien, ahora explica ¿Cómo, cuándo y dónde paso… eso? –dijo Rarity muy alarmada

-si quieres –dijo Nightmare Moon empezando a contar todo lo que paso

15 minutos después

Fluttershy, Rainbow, Rarity y Kirie estaban en el suelo desmayadas con un sonrojo en su cara y saliendo sangre en sus narices mientras que las demás se tiraban agua helada para bajar la temperatura

-ustedes querían los detalles –dijo Nightmare Moon con una sonrisa burlona

-¡NO TODO! –dijeron las que estaban conscientes, en eso empiezo a despertar

-¿estás bien compañero? –dijo Luminous

-hay amigos estaban en un lugar mágico con llamas a mi alrededor y había unos hombres con piyamas rojas y portaban unos tenedores gigantes picándome en mi trasero –dije mientras me sentaba en mi cama y todas las inconscientes se despertaron

-emm Nicolás ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? –dijo Fluttershy

-claro –dije mientras tomaba un vaso de agua

-¡¿TE ARAS RESPONSABLE POR TU HIJO?! –grito Fluttershy a más nos poder, en eso me acuerdo lo que paso antes de que me desmayara la noticia de Nightmare Moon

-emmm hehehe… no se –dije para luego recibir un duro golpe de parte de Kirie

-¡¿COMO QUE NO SABES?! –grito Kirie muy enfadada

-debes ser responsable… no puedes dejarla a su suerte –dijo Celestia… en eso me acuerdo de mi padre… no cometeré ese mismo error, hace años me prometí que sería mejor que mi padre

-si lo are –dije

-no puedes hacer que lo… ¿espera que dijiste? –dijo Luna

-que me are responsable… no quiero ser como mi padre –dije

-emm bueno –dijo Twilight

-¿pero cuando paso?... no recuerdo nada –dije mientras miraba a Nightmare Moon

Otros 15 minutos después

Nuevamente estaba en el suelo con una enorme hemorragia nasal y con la cara totalmente roja

-¡YA NO DIGAS LO QUE PASO! –gritaron todos

-hay que delicados –dijo Nightmare Moon, pero luego vio a Spike, Xinder, Botton y a Nami en posición fetal en un rincón –creo que me pase –dijo Nightmare Moon

Al día siguiente en el castillo de Canterlot

-¿no crees que estas exagerando? –dijo Nightmare Moon acostada en su cama mientras le traía cosas que la hace sentir cómoda

-no –dije mientras traje varias almohadas

-estoy embarazada no lisiada –dijo Nightmare Moon mientras se levantaba

-oye, oye, vuelve hay –dije mientras apuntaba a la cama

-no –dijo Nightmare Moon mientras inflaba sus mejillas

-tan tierna y tan terca a la vez… debe haber una palabra para esto –dije mientras buscaba la palabra perfecta para ella, en eso Nightmare Moon sale corriendo hacia al baño y escucho ahorcadas… de seguro son las nauseas

.-oye Nightmare Moon… ¿será posible saber si es hombre o mujer? –dije mientras estaba afuera del baño

-claro que no, solo llevo 3 semanas de embarazada y solo sabremos a la semana 8 –dijo Nightmare Moon dentro del baño

-oye ¿Qué te parece si es niño llamarlo Finn Benoit Moon? –dije mientras esperaba una respuestas

-¿Por qué no mejor te largas y me dejas sola?... pero antes déjame varias cerezas con crema batida –dijo Nightmare Moon

-… ok –dije mientras me iba en busca de sus cerezas

Ya pasando 1 hora

Nightmare Moon ya había comido como una cerda y ahora estaba durmiendo plácidamente en su cama, yo la arropaba lo mejor que podía y al hacerlo uso mi magia para aparecer varios tipos de comida para dejarlo en una repisa

Al salir de la habitación con cuidado me digo a la sala principal del castillo de Canterlot… pero al llegar me encuentro con el padre Garlick y a Celestia sentada en su trono… algo que me molesta de este papa es que desde que supo que tengo una versión oscura de mí mismo (versión Alucard) ha querido hacer exorcismo conmigo para limpiar mi alma… mi alma no necesita limpieza y menos de un papa o cualquier católico

-hola papa pitufo ¿Qué cuentas? –dije mientras veía a Celestia tratando de aguantar la risa

-no me digas así, deberías tener un poco, por lo menos –dijo Garlick

-lo siento pero no tengo respeto a alguien que me amarro por sorpresa y me tratara de "quitarme" la maldad que tengo adentro –dije mientras miraba al papa pitufo

-mira es necesario para sacar la maldad –dijo Garlick

-así pues mira lo que consigues de todo eso –dije para luego patear su estómago y agarrarlo al estilo Suplex, luego de mantenerlo al aire le hago el Jackhammer (movimiento de Goldberg), ya después de eso varios soldados se nos acercaron… más a Garlick para llevarlo a la enfermería para que se recupere

-¿Por qué siempre golpeas a todos? –dijo Celestia

-solo a la que me caiga mal –dije mientras me sentaba al lado de Celestia

-ese es el trono de Luna –dijo Celestia

-ya mira parezco el príncipe de Equestria y tu mi bella princesa ¿no crees? –dije para luego ver a Celestia muy roja

-y… ya cállate y ve hacer otra cosa que no sea golpear a alguien –dijo Celestia

-bueno ya me voy –dije para luego desaparecer y dejando a Celestia sola

-aunque no es mala idea –dijo Celestia pensando en lo que dije

Poniville

Aparecí afuera de la casa de Vinyl y Octavia… poco a poco aprendo a cómo controlar esta cosa de la tele transportación, antes necesitaba percibir la magia o la esencia de alguien y el problema es que ese poni puede estar en una situación privada… como lo que paso con Octavia en ese problema del veneno de amor pero ahora gracias a Twilight y Starlight puedo tele transportarme con algo más de facilidad… aun necesito percibir a la perso… digo poni para tele transpórtame pero ahora puedo hacerlo a una distancia lejos de ella más de 5 metros de distancia… ese es mi limite, pero ya no hablo de eso y mejor voy a caminar por ahí, pero antes de caminar empiezo a escuchar una fuerte discusión dentro de la casa de ambas yeguas musicales

-¡ERES UNA UNICORNIO SIN UNA PISCA DE CULTURA! –grito Octavia

-¡Y TU UNA YEGUA QUE SE VISTE COMO MI ABUELA! –grito Vinyl, antes de que esa discusión se pase a algo grave abre de golpe la puerta

-¡HABER ¿QUE PASA AQUÍ?! –grite

-¡ELLA EMPEZÓ! –gritaron ambas yeguas

-muy bien, calmémonos y hablemos –dije mientras trataba de calmar a ambas

-lo que paso es que estaba practicando con mi música…¡CUANDO ESTA PUSO LA SUYA A TODO VOLUMEN! –grito Octavia

-¡¿MUSICA?, ¿ A ESO LE LLAMAS MUSICA?! –grito Vinyl

-¡ES MEJOR LO QUE TU LLAMAS MUSICA QUE APRENDISTE EN LA CARCEL! –grito Octavia

-¡MIRA QUIEN LO DICE, LA YEGUA QUE HACE DORMIR A TODOS CON SU MUSICA! –grito Vinyl

-¡OK ESO ES TODO! –grito Octavia lanzándose hacia Vinyl y empezaron a jalarse el pelo, yo intentaba detenerlas sin usar fuerza bruta… pero ya llevaban unos 25 minutos peleando y yo ya me canse, cuando se levantaron las agarro y las levanto al estilo Suplex

-n… Nicolás ¿qué haces? –Dijo Octavia con medio

-es... estás loco, no puedes tratarnos así-dijo Vinyl muy nerviosa por estar en esa posición

-miren sé que a veces tienen diferencias entre ustedes, pero no es necesario llegar a la violencia –dije

-no creo que seas el más adecuado para decir eso –dijo Octavia

-si tienes razón, pero lamentablemente me crie así, pero ustedes no, ustedes nacieron en una época donde pelear no sirve de nada, eso debe ser el último recurso –dije mientras las mantenía en el aire

-de acuerdo ya entendimos, ¿nos bajas? –dijo Vinyl

-no hasta que se disculpen entre ustedes… lamento lo que voy a decir esto… pero me estoy cansando en mantenerlas arriba –dije

-de acuerdo, lamento poner mi música mientras tu practicabas –dijo Vinyl

-y lamento ofender tu música –dijo Octavia

-así está mejor –dije mientras las dejaba en el suelo, pero sin percatarme, ella me tomaron del cuello con sus brazos y me hicieron un suplex, per calcularon mal y caí en una pequeña mesa

-¡PERDON NICOLAS ¿ESTAS BIEN?! –gritaron ambas yeguas mientras me revisaban

-auch…ahora sé que se siente estar en Suplex city –dije mientras me paraba con gran dificultad

-lo siento, queríamos vengarnos por lo que hiciste, pero no nos fijamos bien –dijo Octavia

-no se preocupen… auch… pero enserio… no vuelvan hacer eso –dije mientras muevo los hombros y varios huesos sonaban

-eso te lo ganas por tus idioteces –dijo Vinyl

-sisisis ya entendí –dije mientras me dirigía a la puerta

-espera ¿Dónde vas? –dijo Octavia

-en realidad, no tenía pensado en visitarlas, solo iba a impedir que sigan peleando –dije mientras me rascaba la parte de atrás de mi cabeza

-aaaa –dijeron con un suspiro de decepción

-ademas si hablamos de música… yo les gano –dije con una sonrisa burlona

-¡¿QUE ESTAS DICIENDO?! –gritaron ambas

-tal vez no se tocar música pero tengo una buena cantidad de conocimiento de música… por ejemplo si nombro la banda Kiss su música se queda chica con eso –dije para luego irme con una sonrisa

-… ¿Qué es la banda de Kiss? –dijo Octavia

-ni idea –dijo Vinyl mientras trataba de recordar una banda llamada asi

En las calles

Estaba caminando por la calles mientras todos me saludaban con una sonrisa, yo se las devolvía pero mi mente estaba en otro lugar estaba pensando en algo que me incomoda mucho… todo ha estado muy tranquilo… demasiado diría yo… no hubo señales ni de sombra ni de Tirek y esto me tiene inquieto, mis pensamiento fueron interrumpido por Reifon

-oh Nicolás, por fin te encuentro –dijo Reifon

-¿Qué pasa Reifon? –dije

-lo que pasa es que Káiser me pidió que te buscara, el tema es que Lyu y Zecora se estaban comportando de una manera muy extraña, Lyu se despidió de Káiser y le dijo que jamás lo vería de nuevo y Zecora me pidió que te despidiera por ella –dijo Reifon

-vaya sí que es extraño… ¿Por qué se irían así sin más? –dije mientras trataba de pensar en una respuesta

-pues Káiser también estuvo así, pero luego se le ocurrió la idea de seguirlas –dijo Reifon

-¿el solo? –dije

-no Luminous está con él y Spike también, Luminous estaba aburrido y quería hacer algo y lo peor es que su novia fue a Canterlot por algo de trabajo y Spike quería hacer algo ya que era seguir a Káiser o sufrir con Starlight y Twilight en la biblioteca –dijo Reifon mientras entendía el sufrimiento del pequeño dragón

-muy bien, mejor vamos nosotros… yo igual estoy algo preocupado por Zecora –dije mientras miraba por otro lado

-y por Lyu –dijo Reifon

-bueno… ella también… solo dije Zecora… Por qué… -dije muy nervioso para luego tomarlo del hombro y nos tele transportamos

Cerca de un bosque

Kaiser y Luminous estaban siguiendo sigilosamente a Lyu y Zecora que se veían con cara de decepción

-¿Qué les pasara? –dijo Kaiser

-no lo sé, pero de seguro no es nada bueno para ellas –dijo Luminous, en eso aparece Spike muy cansado

-¿Ya llegamos?, ¿ya llegamos?, ¿ya llegamos? –dijo Spike

-ya te dije 500 veces que no –dijo Káiser muy molesto y apunto ahorcar a Spike por décima vez este día, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por que llegamos yo y Reifon

-perdón por la tardanza… pero me avisaron recién de esta situación –dije mientras que Reifon no dejaba de molestar por la conversa que tuvimos

-no hay problema Bro, pero si me tiene preocupado todo esto –dijo Káiser

-¿Dónde están? –dije mientras miraba por todos lados

-allá, las venimos siguiendo por un buen tiempo –dijo Luminous mientras indicaba atrás mío, ya después de eso todos nosotros la seguimos hasta que salimos del bosque, luego nos fijamos en un pequeño pueblo algo humilde, las casas estaban hechas de paja y madera… pero lo que si me sorprendió es que en el pueblo era habitado por solo cebras tanto hembras como machos

-wow… este debe ser el lugar donde crecieron Zecora y Lyu –dijo Luminous

-es lo más probable –dijo Reifon

-miren allí –dijo Spike todos vimos donde estaba Zecora y Lyu mientras daba una reverencia a una cebra macho de gran altura y por la cara de ambas no se veían muy felices

-muy bien… ay les va el plan –dije… pero paso los segundos y hubo un incómodo silencio

-… ¿Qué estúpido plan es ese? –dijeron Káiser, Luminous, Reifon y Spike, pero nos fijamos que éramos rodeados por varias Cebras hembras con lanzas

-rayos –dijimos todos y fuimos golpeados en todos lados, excepto Spike que fue jalado de la oreja

Lyu y Zecora seguían platicando a la cebra de gran altura hasta que fueron interrumpidos

-lo siento mi señor, pero capturamos a unos extranjeros –dijo una de las cebras y con brusquedad nos lanzaron al suelo y amarrados pero a Spike aun lo tenían agarrado de la oreja

-¡OYE ALGO MAS DE DELICADESA PARA LA PROXIMA! –grite muy enfadado, normalmente nos liberaríamos sin problema… pero son mujeres nosotros no atacamos a mujeres ni siquiera nos movemos

-¡¿Qué HACEN AQUÍ?! –gritaron Lyu y Zecora muy sorprendidas de vernos

-emm heheh hola –dije con una sonrisa nerviosa

-¡LOS EXTRANGEROS NO SON PERMITIDOS AQUÍ! –grito la cebra macho que estaba enfrente de Lyu y Zecora, inmediatamente ellas hablan con la cebra de gran tamaño muy desesperadas

-te dije que nos fuéramos –dijo Reifon

-no tu plan es abrir paso de golpe en medio de ellas y sacara Zecora y Lyu de hay –dijo Kaiser

-detalles de más, detalles de menos es lo mismo –dijo Reifon

-oigan ustedes 2 –dijo la cebra de enorme tamaño –irán con mi esposa, ella sabrá que hacer –dijo la cebra de gran tamaño

-Ja si es una mujer –dijo Kaiser con una sonrisa

-Kaiser… cállate –dijo Lyu muy seria

-si señora –dijo Kiaser muy asustado

30 minutos después

Aun amarrados estábamos paseando por el pequeño pueblo

-oigan, ¿Por qué se despidieron de nosotros así de rápido? –dijo Kaiser

-… ahh bueno les contare… nos despedimos de ustedes… por nos casaremos –dijo Zecora

-… solo por eso… ¿y por qué no nos invitaron a la boda? –dije… pero en el fondo estaba algo… triste

-no queremos casarnos, en este reino aún existe esa cosa del matrimonio arreglado –dijo Lyu

-¿aun?, no me lo creo ya ha habido noticias en donde vengo sobre eso, pero pensé que se extinguió esa cosa –dije

-pues ves que no –dijo Zecora

-además no quiero casarme ya que lo encuentro algo sin sentido y peor si es alguien que no quieres –dijo Lyu

-tal vez si lo regañas hasta la muerte te liberes –dijo Káiser y todos excepto Spike se empezaron a reír pero de pronto Káiser recibió un golpe en la cabeza por Lyu

-¿y quiénes son los que se tendrán que casarse? –dije

-unos idiotas sin cerebro, solo les are saber que no soy la típica mujer desesperada por tener alguien en su cama –dijo Zecora, al decir eso yo me empiezo a reír como loco y que eso no se demostró cuando me violo y todas las señales que me hizo

-jajajajajaj estas matándome jajhaja –dije sin parar de reírme, pero luego Zecora me empieza a golpear –oye estas matándome –dije mientras sufría la ira de una Zecora muy enfadada y muy sonrojada

-déjame adivinar ella y tú… ya me lo imaginaba –dijo káiser

-espera, ¿Cómo lo…? –dije pero fui interrumpido

-¿recuerda que mis transformaciones? no sólo me dan fuerza aumentan y entre otras cosas, mis sentidos están más aumentados y estuviste con Nightmare Moon y Fleur bueno es tu vida –dijo Káiser sin muchos ánimos

Todos estábamos sorprendidos ya que él olfato de káiser era bueno era decir poco y si su olfato era así sus otros sentidos.

-wow ¿por qué no nos dijiste de tus súper sentidos? –pregunte un tanto impresionado

-nunca me preguntaron –dijo Káiser con simpleza

-sí que eres alguien de cuidado ya veo por qué cuando investigué de ti como mercenario me dijeron que eras muy peligroso y cruel con tus objetivos y que cuando te encontrabas a esclavista y asesinos eras un monstruo con ellos –dijo Reifon

-siempre odie eso cuando estaba en México y lo sigo odiando y más a los hombres machista ellos me… -dijo Káiser golpeando el piso y causando grietas y el derrumbe de algunos negocio cercas y los muros de las casas

-hay pu#× mad÷÷$ no otra vez –dijo el dueño del negocio

-mejor vámonos va con la líder antes de que destruya la aldea –dijo Luminous

-ya dejen de decir tonterías, solo cállense y sigan la corriente –dijo Zecora

-ok, ok ya nos callamos –dijimos todos nosotros

Ya llevando caminando unos 5 minutos

Todos llegamos a una especie de cueva mientras era vigilado por varias cebras tanto machos como hembras

-aquí debe estar mi esposa… ella decidirá sus destino –dijo la cebra de gran tamaño

-¿Por qué estás tan segura que está en esa cueva? –dijo Spike

-ella le gusta estará acá, nunca supe del ¿por qué? –dijo al cebra de gran tamaño

-¿es linda? –dije sacando algo de celos a Zecora

-no es importante, ella lo sabe todo y es lo que importa –dijo la cebra de gran tamaño con enojo

-contestación, no –dijo Reifon, pero al terminar la frase recibió una patada de la cebra de gran tamaño

Entramos a la cueva para ver una cebra hembra sentada en una silla con dos cebras machos a los lados y al ver a Zecora y Lyu se molestaron

-hola mi reina Ziir –dijo la cebra de gran tamaño

-hola querido, ¿Qué hacen esto extranjeros aquí? –dijo Ziir

-ammm buen yo… -dije pero fui interrumpido

-¡SILENCIO!, déjenlos encerrado hasta que yo vuelva –dijo Ziir mientras se iba de la cueva y a nosotros nos encadenaban en todas partes

-emm Zecora, no sé si es mucha molestia pero puedes ayudarnos –dije mientras encadenaban mis alas

-¿quieres ayudarlo? –dijo Lyu

-mmm no –dijo Zecora para luego ambas cebras macho que estaban junto a Ziir se acercaron a Zecora y a Lyu

-¿Dónde estabas?, hace meses que no sabía nada de ti –dijo uno de ellos

-ja, no sabía que te importaba lo que me pasaba, pero si quieres saber estaba secuestrada por unos idiotas y no gracias a ti Sali de hay –dijo Lyu de muy mala gana

-¿pero cómo saliste? –dijo el mismo que le pregunto

-ese soy yo –dijo Káiser llamando la atención

-pues… gracias por rescatar a ¡MI! Esposa –dijo la cebra destacando la parte de "MI" para que káiser se moleste… conociéndolo sé que lo hizo

-¿Cuál es tu nombre? –dijo Káiser

-mi nombre es Aru –dijo Aru

-perfecto, ahora sé que nombre poner a tu tumba –dijo Káiser, eso ya me lo temía y no falta mucho para que Káiser cumpla eso… entonces se me ocurrió algo… espero que Spike me perdone

-¡SPIKE LE PIDIO UNA CITA A XINDER! –grite, para luego ver que Káiser se liberó de sus cadenas y fue hacia Spike para ahorcarlo

-¡MALDITO DEMONIO, TE ENSEÑARE LO QUE PASA CUANDO SE ACERCAN A MI HERMANITA! –grito Káiser muy enfadado mientras ahorcaba a Spike

-¿eso era necesario? –dijo Lyu

-para evitar un asesinato… si –dijo Luminous

-pero ahora Káiser asesinara a Spike –dijo Luminous mientras indica al pobre de Spike quedándose sin aire, inmediatamente me libera de las cadenas y separo a Káiser de Spike

-vi… la luz al final del túnel –dijo Spike tomando un buen poco de aire

-pues aléjate de ella y respira –dije muy asustado por la salud del pobre dragón, en eso aparece Ziir

-después de una larga meditación eh decido a sentenciarlos…¡A MORIR! –dijo Ziir

-¡¿QUEEE?! –gritamos todos

-por mis alumnas –dijo Ziir

-¡SIII YU HU! –gritamos Reifon, Káiser y yo mientras celebramos y causando que Lyu y Zecora se enojen con nosotros… si lo se somos pervertidos y mal pensados… pero eso tiene la culpa Zecora, Fleur y en parte Nightmare Moon

-nooo –dijo Spike

-¿Qué eres gay? –dijo Káiser mientras que Spíke lo mirara molesto

-mi reina Ziir, sea razonable, ellos son mis amigos –dijo Zecora

-no puedo hacer algo, tengo novia y tengo que llevarla a un restaurante –dijo Luminous, en eso Zecora y Lyu sonrieron

-ellos nos tomaron como sus esposas antes que ellos –dijeron ambas Cebras

-…. ¿Cómo dice que dijiste? –dije mientras Zecora me abrazaba y la cebra macho me mira de malas

-¿yo que? –dijo Kaiser

-dense por muertos –dijeron las cebras macho

-¿Por qué están casados con ellos? –dijo Ziir

-ellos se adelantaron –dijo Zecora

-mejor dicho tu hmmm –dije pero luego fue interrumpido ya que Zecora me beso en los labios

-¡QUIERO PELEAR CON ESTE PAYASO! –dijo el macho que se iba a cazar con Zecora

-tranquilo Sour –dijo Ziir

-¿no tengo opinión? –dijo Káiser

-No-dijeron todos

-hagamos un trato, desafían a los prometidos y si ganan se pueden ir –dijo Ziir

-¿y si nos reusamos? –dijo Káiser para luego ser casi rebanado por una lanza –ok lo are –dijo Káiser con una sonrisa nerviosa, en eso a nosotros dos nos llevaron a una especie de coliseo al estilo romano llenos de espectadores

-¡ATENCIONA TODOS, LOS SUJETOS LALMADO KAISER Y NICOLAS PELEARAN POR LA MANO DE LYU Y ZECORA! –grito Ziir mientras que a mí y a Káiser nos ponían collares anti magias

-uf si su mano –dije con sarcasmo

-no te quejaste cuando estuvimos en ese momento privado –dijo Zecora

-claro que si ya que tú me hmmm –dije pero nuevamente fui interrumpido por los labios de Zecora –ya deja de hacer eso –dije un tanto molesto y algo sonrojado

-nop –dijo Zecora, mientras tanto Lyu hablaba con Káiser

-lo siento por eso –dijo Lyu

-… yo no señora Káiser –dijo Káiser causando que Lyu le dé un golpe al pobre ex Mercenario y se valla molesta

-aunque… eso de señora Káiser no suena mal –dijo Lyu para sí misma

-el primer desafío será de Nicolás contra Sour, ambos deben tomar estas piedras llamadas Kaios, es la piedra más pesada de Equestria y el que logre llegar lejos con ella gana –dijo Ziir, el primero fue Sour y comenzó a tomarla hasta llegar a la mitad del coliseo, el me mira con una sonrisa burlona, yo molesto agarro la pesada piedra y con un gran esfuerzo empiezo a caminar

-uggg hijo de la… aggg que pesada -dije mientras caminaba con la piedra, al llegar a la mitad Sour perdió la sonrisa y se sorprendió al ver que solo falta poco para llegar al otro lado del coliseo, pero el peso de la piedra me gano y dejo caer la piedra… pero como la tenía en una altura un poco alta causo un gran agujero al suelo… pero también me fijo que la piedra seguía bajando causando que el agujero sea más profundo -… me lleva la… ¡OIGAN… CHINOS… ¡ ¿ME AYUDAN?! –grite al agujero causando que todos me miren como un bicho raro y preguntándose ¿Quién eran los chinos?

Aru y káiser fueron los próximos la zebra logró llegar al final del estadio cargando la piedra.

Mejora eso perdedor- dijo presumiendo

Kaiser lo fue dando de saltos de manera infantil de lo cual todos se rieron pero el solo izo una reverencia y vio la piedra con una mano la cargo de ida y vuelta sin esfuerzo cuando la bajo.

Que me decías marica esto no es nada- golpeado la piedra la cual salió proyectada y atravesó la montaña cerca de la aldea.

Mierda-

-El segundo desafío es que deben enfrentarse a bakura (Cóatl, (Quetzalcóatl), es una serpiente gigante con plumas)) y mark (una manticora de gran tamaño) los primeros serán los intrusos –dijo Ziir y varias cebras trajeron una jaulas y al abrirla

\- Nico déjamelos a mí –dijo Káiser tronando sus nudillos y cuello

\- son todos tuyos –dije mientras me iba a descansar

Las bestias salieron de sus jaulas y fueron por su presa pero káiser solo estaba parado, bakura y mark estaban frente a él y rugieron y Káiser solo les dio una bofetada.

\- malos son malos a sus jaulas –dijo Káiser mientras regañaba

Ellos rugieron y káiser solo se quedó quieto mientras el rugido lo despeinaba una vez terminaron de rugir káiser solo tomo aire inflando su pecho.

\- raaaahhhg –rugía Kaiser (para que sepan el rugido watch?v=yMXzhWFOVuA&list=PL6B04A4099B261719&index=16)

Káiser dio un potente rugido que todos en el estadio se taparon los oídos y sujetaron ya el rugido era tan potente que crea va una corriente de viento como era de esperar se las dos criaturas solo quedo una silueta de polvo y cuando vieron sus jaulas estaban adentro completamente aterradas

\- aaahg alguien tiene un poco de agua –dijo Káiser sobándose el cuello

-yo me declaro derrotado –dijo Aru muy asustado, en eso corro hacia Káiser con el vaso de agua

\- toma y ¿no crees que te pasaste? –dije mientras estaba viendo a los espectadores en shock

\- tú crees y solo fue un rugido moderado –dijo Káiser

-terminen con esto y vallamos a casa… es que tengo una cita –dijo Luminous

-Bueno, bueno, ¿Cuál es el siguiente desafío? –dije

-serán ellos, pelearon con ellos y si ganan se pueden ir –dijo Ziir

-aa que fácil –dijo Káiser ya recuperado de su garganta

-no te confíes –dije mientras me quitaba la chaqueta y remangaba las mangas de mi camisa hasta arriba de mis codos

-solo quiero irme… tengo que saber algo que confirmar con la princesa Celestia –dijo Káiser

-¿Qué cosa? –dije en un tono… ¿celoso?

-una cosa que nos conviene –dijo en un tono misterioso… esa cosa me intriga… antes de que le pregunte de nuevo Sour estaba enfrente mío

-bueno amigo tu primero –dijo Káiser dejándome solo

-bueno, que le vamos hacer –dije poniéndome en guardia e igual que Sour

-comience –dijo Ziir, yo sin esperar di un alto e intente golpearlo, pero Sour me desvió el ataque hacia un lado y logrando que pasara de largo

esto se acabó –dijo Sour e intento darme un golpe de karate en mi nuca, pero yo con mi otro brazo se lo bloque, en eso doy un salto hacia atrás y volviéndome a poner en defensa e igual que Sour

-" _esa pose… se parece a los… "–_ pensó Lyu

-" _a los idiotas que tenían a Lyu"_ –pensó Káiser, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos ya que di un salto e intente a volver a golpearlo, pero Sour solo me lo detuvo, yo sin hacerme esperar aplique más fuerza, esto hizo que Sour se sorprendiera y aplicara más fuerza en el agarre, pero eso no le sirvió de mucho ya que aplica mucho más fuerza y mi puño termino dándole en la cara.

1, 2, 3, 4 golpes fueron acertados en la cara de sour, Sour solo trataba de defenderse, pero gracias al entrenamiento de Shining y el estilo de pelea que me enseño la defensa de Sour era fácilmente atravesadas y cada golpe que daba acertaba en alguna parte del cuerpo de Sour, en eso deslizo mi pierna hacia la izquierda logrando que Sour perdiera el equilibrio, yo aprovecho esto le di una patada en la costilla logrando que sienta dolor y de muchas vueltas en el aire, en una de las vueltas lo agarro de su camisa y lo azoto contra el suelo y preparo mi puño… pero no lo muevo

-… yo gane… suerte para la próxima –dije mientras daba una una sonrisa mostrando mis dientes -Amigo te toca dije mientras me iba a descansar

-Que bien –dijo Káiser quitándose la chaqueta y su camisa quedando con una playera de tirantes naturalmente la mayoría de la zebras hembras se sonrojaron, por otra parte lyu estaba en transe viendo a Káiser

-Niña veo que tu y zecora consiguieron machos fuertes y que las protejan tienes suerte –dijo Ziir

Mientras tanto Káiser tenía sus dudas ya que ellos dos tenían poses parecidas a los infelices que esclavizaron a lyu y tuvo una idea para confirmar sus sospechas.

El fue contra Aru el cual esquivó el golpe y le dio a káiser un fuerte golpe que lo derribo, el solo se levantó todos los golpes y patadas que lanzaba a Aru el los esquibava y le propinaba varios golpes, Aruba golpeó a káiser en el estomago con un rodillazo y lo golpeaba repetidas veces el no se defendía solo resiva los golpes.

-¿Que está pasando, porque no se defiende? –dijo Spike preocupado

-Está planeando algo –dije sospechando lo que hace Káiser

-Así es el no es de los que son derrotados tan fácilmente –dijo Luminous

Del lado de la reina lyu esta asustada ya que káiser resiva todos los golpes si defenderse

-Káiser por favor defiéndete –dijo Lyu preocupada por el ex mercenario, Aru al escuchar eso se detuvo

-Veo que le importas a ella y ella te importa sabes tal vez te deje una noche con ella no es como si me importará –dijo Aru al oído de káiser mientras lo sujetaba del cuello

-Eres un maldito –dijo Káiser

-debes aceptar la propuesta pues Después de todo no durara mucho ya que volveré a entregarla a Freez –dijo Aru y se fue riéndose descaradamente

Kaiser solo estaba estático sin ningún movimiento y al fin respondió dandole un golpe a Aru el cual se impactó al otro lado del estadio

-amigo estas… -dije pero no termine ya que vio que los ojos de káiser cambiaban de manera mu extraña ( art/ojos-de-depredador-644472574)

\- esto no me gusta –dijo Reifon viendo a káiser quien apretados sus puños de los cuales salía sangre

\- tenemos que calmarlo no es norma l –dijo Luminous

\- voy soñar feo –dijo Spike en posición fetal

Nickolas y los demás estaban asustados ya que káiser solo se ponía peor y vapor salía de su cuerpo

\- peligro en 5, 4 –dije mientras contaba

\- 3 –dijo Reifon

\- 2 –dijo Spike en los brazos de Reifon

\- 1 –dijo Luminous

Todos estábamos asustados ya que conocemos a Káiser un poco y sabemos como reaccionaria… yo por precaución solo me lleve a los niños lejos para no ver lo que iba a pasar

\- HIJO DE TU €£## #^#^ -grito Káiser muy enfadado

En ponyville

Todos estaban estáticos por lo que escucharon… sip hasta en poniville lo escucharon

-alabado es la grosería más fuerte que eh oído –dijo Mane-iac mientras tomaba un te

-siento lastima del que puso furioso a mi hermano todavía tengo pesadillas de la última vez –dijo Xinder muy preocupada

-¿tú hermano?... ¿y qué hizo? –dijeron todas las presentes, Xinder solo les entregó una hoja y Twilight la leyó en voz alta

-castigo 12 lazos teja necesitas salsa volcánica, una cuerda, una bazo grueso y el lugar del cuerpo que no llega el sol –dijo Twilight, tras terminar de leer eso todos los que escucharon porque ya se daban una idea de en qué consistía

Volviendo al lugar de los hechos

De regreso con los chicos y el combate de káiser si se le podía llamar así ya que káiser estaba masacrando a golpes a Aru sin compasión alguna tras una patada con la cual le rompió un brazo Aru solo gritaba del dolor y vio a káiser a los ojos lo cual fue un error fatal ya que él solo veía a káiser con un depredador sediento de sangre y el se sentía como una presa herida de muerte esperando su final.

-Ustedes tienen que detenerlo esto es una locura –dijo Ziir

-Sin sonar grosero... ¿está loca? cuando el se pone así es porque alguien o algo lo hizo enfadar -dijo Reifon

-Así es no se va a detener hasta que lo mate –dije un tanto asustado

-Mi reina creo saber por qué está así, unos tipos me secuestraron y las poses de pelea de sour y Aru son como las de ellos creo que káiser descubrió que ellos son parte de eso maldito –dijo Lyu

-¡¿QUE? SON ALIADOS DE FREEZ! –grite a mas no poder ya escuchar la palabra prohibida, pero antes de que iba a ayudar a Káiser a golpearlo Reifon y Luminous me detuvieron, de regreso con káiser Aru estaba en un estado patético sus brazos rotos así como algunos huesos múltiples contusiones y fracturas.

-Considera que soy piadoso al sacarte de tu miseria –dijo Káiser y volteo a Aru boca a bajo y con sujetar su nuca la arranco el cráneo y columna de un movimiento con el cráneo en la mano solo lo destrozo

-¡FATALATY! –grite causando que Luminous rodara los ojos mientras negaba con la cabeza

Todos en el estadio estaban aterrados (los machos) y por extraño que parezca excitadas (las hembras) al ver esa crueldad pero al ver como káiser ya vestido con su camisa y chaqueta y haberse limpiado la sangre se acercó a lyu la cual sin pensarlo dos veces lo abrazó el solo corespodía pero lo que lo tomo desprevenido y que ni su vida como mercenario lo preparo... fue Lyu que lo beso y fue un beso apasionado

¡Pum! Se escuchó a káiser se había desmayado

-ya lo mataste –dije

-¡CLARO QUE NO! –grito Lyu muy roja

-ahora… donde está el otro –dije muy serio, pero no lo encontré... el muy maldito se escapo

-uggg que cobarde –dijo Lyu

-mejor cuida tu hombre –dijo

-emm... señora... debemos decirle la verdad –dije

Ya después de 10 minutos

Lyu y Zecora se ganaron un buen regaño por la mentira y yo tratando de despertar a Káiser

Ya después del regaño y de despertar a Káiser estábamos en el medio del coliseo de rodillas ya que Ziir estaba nombrando como miembro de esta tribu

-y por ayudar a una de nosotros y purificar estas tierras de la maldad son parte de nosotros –dijo Ziir mientras nos dibujaba varios símbolos en nuestros brazos –y les otorgo mi bendición –dijo Ziir mientras nos indicaba a Zecora y a mi

-lo siento señora pero para eso falta mucho –dije mientras trataba de zafarme de eso

-no tanto como estuviste con Fleur y que esperas un hijo con Nightmare Moon –dijo Zecora con simpleza... grave error ya que Ziir y las demás me miraran con furia

-¡TU! –Grito alguien del público, en eso una cebra macho salió –tu maldito mercenario intentaste matarme varia veces y más encima robaste toda la comida de la aldea –dijo la cebra mientras indicaba a Káiser y ahora todo el pueblo lo mira feo

-¿emmm que hacemos ahora? –dijo Káiser un tanto nervioso por las miradas y yo solo lo miro con una sonrisa

Escena siguiente

Kaiser y yo corríamos y huyendo del pueblo, a mí me persiguen por infiel y a Káiser por ladrón

-oye ¿no que puedes hacer la tele trasportación? –dijo Káiser

-a verdad tienes Razón –dije mientras sacaba la lengua por mi torpeza, Káiser coloco su mano en mi hombro y nos tele transportación para recoger a Lyu, Zecora, Reifon, Luminous y Spike y finalmente nos tele transportación en poniville

Poniville

Aparecimos en medio de todos

-¿Cómo estuvo su día? –dijo Rarity mientras tenía un nervio rojo ya que Mane-Iac estaba abrazándome y frotando su mejilla con la mía

-no preguntes –dije en un tono muy fastidiado –oye ahora que me acuerdo, que es eso que tienes un asunto con Celestia –dije

-aa es verdad, chicos tenemos algo que enseñarles –dijo Celestia

-¿Qué cosa? –dijo Reifon

-estaremos en la zona negativa –dijo Káiser con una sonrisa

-¿la zona… negativa? –dijimos todos un tanto extrañado

 **Continuara**

 **Ending (dragon ball z angel)**

 _Angel... Angel... Angel... Angel... Angel... Angel..._

 _Se muestra un libro con el título "Memorias" en una mesa y se abre revelando varias fotografías_

 _Toki ni uzumoreta kioku no kanata Sou sa Boku-tachi wa tenshi datta_

 _Las primeras imágenes muestran a mí y a Trixie conociéndonos por primera vez, luego se muestra ahuyentando a los ponis que la perseguían, luego muestra la imagen donde me enfrento con la Hidra_

 _Sora no ue kara ai no tane wo makichirashite Kono hoshi kara kanashimi keshitakatta_

 _Luego muestra la imagen donde conozco a las princesas y a las Mane Six, luego se ve la imágenes donde conozco a Kirie, Zecora, Red Heart, Vinyl y Octavia, también muestran las imágenes de algunos ponis de Poniville, por último se ve la imagen donde estaba junto con Fancy Pants y a Fleur de Lis, pero ella estaba mirándome a mi mientras yo miraba a la cámara_

 _Nee Hiroi buruu sukai Miagete iru to yuuki ga wakanai ka... Ima demo_

 _Luego muestra la imágenes donde peleo con Nightmare Moon y Chrysalis, luego se me ve con Namy (La Changeling que cuide hace unos capítulos atrás), luego se vuelve a ver la imagen donde yo estoy con Namy pero esta vez Chrysalis también aparecía al lado de Nami_

 _To My Friend Senaka no hane wa nakushita keredo Mada fushigi na chikara nokotte 'ru To My Friend Hikari wo daite yume wo miyou yo Hora Kimi no hitomi ni niji ga kakaru_

 _Se ve algunas imágenes mientras posaba para los niños que estaban al lado mío, luego se ve la imagen donde yo y Kaiser chocamos los puños amistosamente, luego se ve la imagen de Spike huyendo de Kaiser mientras Xinder se avergüenza de su hermano_

 _Machi ni yogoreta to kimi wa iu kedo Ima mo sukitooru namida ga aru Kumo no hiroba de kankeri shite tsuki wo suberi Haato no ya de hito wo koi ni otoshita_

 _Luego la imagen cambia y ahora estoy enfrente de Ember muy asustado ya que me veía muy feo, luego la imagen cambia a la que yo me enfrento a Tirek y Kaiser enfrentándose a Sombra, luego la imagen cambia y muestra que yo y Kaiser enfrente de alguien con el ceño fruncido pero ese Alguien era cubierto por una neblina negra_

 _Sou egaku vijon Genjitsu ni suru mahou ga atta n' da... Honto sa_

 _Luego se muestra la imagen donde Kaiser estaba vestido con un traje negro muy molesto ya que yo y Discord vestidos muy elegantemente y burlándonos de él y con nuestros dedos le indicamos el número 4_

 _To My Friend Asu wo shinji-tsuzukereba Kono sabaku mo rakuen ni kawaru To My Friend Kizutsuki soshite manande yukou Ima ai no tsubomi ga mune de hiraku_

 _Ahora se ve en la imagen yo con el traje elegante mientras que Discord y Kaiser se burlaban de mí mientras que tenían todos sus dedos levantados mientras se reían de mí_

 _To My Friend Senaka no hane wa nakushita keredo Mada fushigi na chikara nokotte 'ru To My Friend Hikari wo daite yume wo miyou yo Hora Kimi no hitomi ni niji ga kakaru_

 _Luego se ven imágenes donde Spike y Xinder posan mientras comían gemas, luego la imagen cambia a la que Kaiser está siendo abrazados por 5 mujeres una de color azul claro, la otra de color amarillo la última era de color morado claro la otra es de una mujer con el pelo rojo con líneas amarillas y la última era una mujer un tanto madura, luego cambia la imagen donde estamos todos posando pero las chicas más cercanas a mi estaban con vestidos blancos_

 _Angel... Angel... Angel... Angel... Angel... Angel..._

 _Por último se ve la imagen donde Kaiser tenía su mano en forma de unos de sus monstruos y yo con dos espadas en mis manos y la tercera en mi boca preparándonos para el ataque, finalmente el libro se cierra y una mano lo toma y lo guarda en un estante_

 **Avances del próximo capitulo**

 _Se ve a mí y a Káiser entando en una zona muy oscura_

 _-hola a todos, soy Nicolás, con que esto es al zona negativa… se parece mucho a la habitación de tiempo –dije mientras kaiser, Luminous, Reifon y yo jugábamos piedra, papel o tijeras_

 _-quiero que me entrenes –dijo Spike mientras él y Xinder rodaban hacia una habitación_

 _-¿estás loco?, No sobrevivirán a ese entrenamiento, son solo dragones bebes –dijo Rarity muy preocupada_

 _ **En el siguiente capítulo ¿soy el alicornio legendario? será... la zona Negativa, el ataque de la oscuridad**_

 _-¿Dónde está Nicolas Benoit? –dijo Tirek mientras se veía a sombra enfrente de Candace y Shining y a Tirek absorbiendo la magia del castillo de poniville_

 **Nos leemos luego adiós YA-Ha**

 **y feliz navidad a todos**


	21. Chapter 21

¿Soy el Alicornio legendario?

 **Music jigoku sensei nube opening full**

 _Kyou kara ichiban takumashii no da_

 _omatase shimashita sugoi yatsu_

 _kyou kara ichiban kakko ii no da_

 _bari bari saikyou NO. 1(solo)_

 _se ve toda equestria mostrando todo los reino luego se me ve con una sonrisa pero de repente mi expresión cambia por una muy seria y empiezo a correr hasta el antiguo castillo de las princesas y veo a todas mis amigas saludándome pero Pinkie se me tira encima de mí y todos empezamos a reír_

 _Kono yo wa wakaranai koto ga takusan aru_

 _donna kaze ga fuitemo makenai hito ni narou_

 _Luego se ve a Kaiser entrenando un poco mientras que su hermana estaba jugando cartas con Spike y por la cara de Spike se veía que no estaba ganando, mientras que Kaiser estaba controlándose para no ir de casa, pero de repente Xinder besa la mejilla de Spike_

 _Sore demo yowai yatsu kanarazu iru monda_

 _mamotte age mashou sore ga tsuyosa nanda_

 _Spike huye mientras lloraba cómicamente mientras que Kaiser transformado en uno de sus monstruos sale en siga del mientras que Xinder estaba sonrojada en el fondo_

 _Tonikaku kitae mashou itami wo pipi razuni_

 _kokai no owari wa itsumo kinou no hazu_

 _Nightmare Moon y Chrysalis estaban ignorándome mientras trataba de convencerla de que se unieran a mí, en eso la princesa Ember me ve muy furiosa mientras tenía el guantelete y yo tenía una espada hecha con el mismo diamante que ella tenía, yo solo empecé a sudar mucho y trate de correr pero ella me detenía_

 _Kiyouna yubisaki wa kotoba wo hoshi ga ranai_

 _yumekata riau tomo no mekumori shiru koto monai_

 _Yo estaba enfrente de sombra mientras empecé a transformarme en Alucard y empezamos a pelear la pelea termino en el imperio de cristal Sombra muy adolorido me veía, en eso crea soldados sombríos y yo empiezo a pelear salvajemente le arranco el corazón con mis manos, las sombras de mi cuerpo atraviesan las criaturas, al ver que no tenía oportunidad lanza un hechizo hacia el castillo y entra en él, al ver un espejo lo atraviesa_

 _Kodoku ga suki nante kakko tsukeshii deshou_

 _hitori de naite mina osoraku dotsubo deshou_

 _yo intento ir por el pero en eso aparece Tirek y su tamaño era enorme, estaba a punto de atacar pero Tirek me muestra a mis amigas y amigos encerrados, sin poder hacer nada no evito que el absorba toda mi magia, al estar vacío Tirek me iba atacar_

 _Kangae temo goran nakama wa suteki dane_

 _hitori yori oozei tsuyoi ni kimatteru_

 _Pero el vio que yo estaba con una sonrisa y empiezo a rodearme con fuego verde, el castillo de cristal se empieza desmoronar, todos veían muy preocupados al ver esto, en eso una nube de polvo me cubrió totalmente_

 _Kyou kara ichiban takumashii no da_

 _omatase shimashita sugoi yatsu_

 _Al disiparse el humo se ve la expresiones de las chicas que era de asombro, el de Kaiser era de una sonrisa muy notoria, Chrysalis y Nightmare Moon estaban muy impactadas pero luego cambio ya que sus rostros cambio de color a rojo y sus ojos ya eran corazones muy grandes, al ver esto las princesas, las mane six, y las demás estaban celosas, Tirek y yo nos lanzamos al ataque causando un brillo_

 _Naruhodo honto_

 _kyou kara ichiban ichiban da ichiban_

 _Después del brillo se ve que todas me felicitaron ya a la normalidad, en eso todos nos fijamos en el espejo donde se había escapado Sombra, yo le doy una seña a Káiser y el me da una sonrisa, en eso ambos nos acercamos al espejo y lo tocamos y aparece un brillo cegador_

 **Saga de Equestria: descubrimientos**

 **Capítulo 21: la zona Negativa, el ataque de la oscuridad**

-¿la zona negativa? –dijimos Reifon, Luminous y yo muy confundidos

-así es… puedes considerarlo como la habitación del tiempo de dragon ball z –dijo Kaiser

-¿la habitación del tiempo? –dijo Reifon

-me estás diciendo, que hay una habitación del tiempo en esta época –dijo Luminous

-se puede decir que si –dijo Kaiser

-muy bien basta de tal vez, ¿Cómo eso de la habitación e tiempo? –dije mientras trataba de sacar mis dudas

-la zona negativa es una zona llena de oscuridad, el tiempo dentro de esa zona es muy lenta –dijo Celestia

-déjame adivinar, podemos pasar un año dentro de esa zona pero en la realidad pasara un dia –dije

-ehh claro –dijo Celestia

-¿Qué riesgos hay en esa zona? –Dijo Reifon

-pues lo bueno es que acá puedes controlar la forma más oscura de tu corazón si tienes los recursos necesarios y podrás desbloquear algo escondido –dijo Celestia

-¿… y lo malo? –dijimos Reifon, Luminous y Yo

-la malo... es que pueden quear en la misma oscuridad y no habrá vuelta atrás –dijo Celestia

-¿Poder descubierto o estar en el lado oscuro?... un riesgo alto... pero lo vale –dijo Luminous

-yo igual acepto –dijo Reifon

-será raro enfrentarme ami alter ego otra vez –dijo Káiser

-¿otra vez?, ¿cómo está eso? –dijeron todos

-pues cuando estaba en primaria fue la primera vez que mi maldad por así decirlo se liberó –dijo Káiser

-¿cómo paso eso? –preguntó Celestia

-yo sufría de burlas, insultos, maltratos, bromas y me golpeaban -dijo Káiser recordando su pasado

-tenemos el mismo pasado –dije

-devio ser duro para ti -dijo Reifon

-no tienes ideas eso me causó varios traumas y un que aún me atormenta –dijo apretando sus manos

-Tranquilo estamos para ayudarte somos tus amigos y siempre te apoyaremos además tienes a xinder -dijo Fluttershy abrazando a Káiser...lo odio en estos momentos

-tiene razón hermanito –dijo Xinder mientas se unía al abrazó

Kaiser solo solto una lágrimas

-gracias pues agradezco que sean amigos de un idiota como yo –dijo Káiser

-y tan bien enojo, agresivo y –dijo Spike pero fue interrumpido

-pequeño demonio ven aquí –dijo Káiser pero la sorpresa para todos ya que no estranguló a spike lo abrazo

-bueno ¿y como fue lo de tu alter ego? –pregunte para sacarme la duda

-unos chicos mayores que yo hablaron con los otros grupos para golpearme que ya que se necesitaban más de 4 para que me lastimaran entre todos me golpearon ya en el piso no se detuvieron cuando me pisaron la cabeza en ese momento no pude más solo recuerdo que me levante y cuando reaccione todo estaban en el suelo in consientes yo pisando el cuello de una mientras con mi mano derecha ahorcaba a otro -dijo Káiser muy serio

Todos están sorprendidos ya que eso no era algo que le desearían a nadie

-lo que hice lo supe por una compañera vio lo que ocurrió y me dijo que cuando me pisaban la cabeza empecé a gruñir y me levante y al que me pisaba de un golpe lo deje noqueado los demás se lanzaron contra mí pero los ven si sin esfuerzo al que organizó todo le empecé a pisar el cuello y me reía como un psicópata uno de ellos me quiso golpear pero lo tome del cuello de hay entre en razón pero eso solo fue el comienzo –dijo Káiser

-Tranquilo amigo –dijo Luminous

-Después de que me castigarán en la noche no sé si fue un sueño o no pero otro yo parecido a mí pero de ojos negros y piel pálida me dijo que se encargaría de los que me molestaban de ahí tarde 2 años en controlar esos impulsos ya que disfrutaba el lastimar a otros siendo sincero de no ser por mi mama y mi familia me habría vuelto loco –dijo Káiser

-Eso explica por qué odias a los que se aprovecha de otros y lo que paso cuando peleaste contra Aru –dijo Luminous

Tras explicar lo que ocurrió en la pelea de káiser y que tanto la yeguas y xinder empezarán a molestarlo con…

-Te gusta, te gusta, son novios –cantaban Pinkie, Rainbow, spike y xinder

-Callence –gritó más rojo casi parecía foco

Todos rieron por esa reacción de kaiser

-cambiando de tema que fue eso que le pasó a tus ojos –pregunté

-¿ojos? –dijo Káiser

-tus ojos cambiaron –dijo Reifon

-haa ya se te refieres a cundo Aru me dijo que debía aceptar la propuesta de Freez ya que él entregaría a Lyu de vuelta con el –dijo Káiser

Todos se enfadaron al oír eso

-Eso explica por qué te enojaste –dijo Mane-iac al oir la grosería

En eso sus ojos cambiaron

( art/ojos-de-depredador-644472574)

-y lo de mis ojos a los 6 meses de que llegue a este mundo lo descubrí solo sé que mientras mis ojos estén así quien me vea a los ojos me verá como un depredador sediento de sangre y él se sentirá como una presa esperando su muerte, gracias a ellos cuando mercenario podía cumplir fácilmente mis trabajos –dijo Káiser para luego tener una cara de duda –aun no sé por qué pero en la hembras según algunas es le parece atractivo –dijo Káiser ya con sus ojos normales

-hermano recuerdo que me dijiste que tu transformación era muy poderosa, pero había una que solo las usarías en casos extremos –dijo Xinder en forma de regaño

-¿a qué se refiere? –dijo Celestia

-se refiere a los dragones ancestrales y leviatanes esas transformaciones mías una de baja categoría sería tan poderosa para destruir canterlot en un día y solo un dragón ancestral un leviathan es una criatura de una gran tamaño pero los máximos son los leviatanes dragones ancestrales el más poderoso que conozco Ember sin ofender pero podría utilizar a tu padre como juguete para masticar ya que se le conoce como la bestia de lo profundo del infierno pero tranquilos no usar esa transformación sería un suicidio ya que no tengo suficiente poder para resistirla –dijo Káiser

Todos se impactaron ya que él padre de Ember era muy poderoso y que esa trasformación pudiera matarlo como si fuera un juego

-No me puedo transformar, pero esta es la creatura la que me refiero miren –dijo Káiser mostrar do un dibujo de la creatura

-Dalamadur es una gran serpiente dragon es por mucho la que sólo usare en caso de vida o muerte, pero una transformación de dragón ancestral y un leviathan que puedo controlar –dijo Káiser muy serio –La primera la obtuve cuando casi me derrtan fue cundo me enfrente a la banda de los dragones sangrientos las cuatro ases de la bando fueron ellos con los que me obligaron al usarla -dijo Kaiser mostrado un dibujo de un león con alas, colas, cuernos y piel de dragón el teostra de moster hunter

-Es el teostra conocido como el emperador del fuego nada que genere calor me puede dañar mientras este con esa transformación y la del leviathan fue contra el líder - recordando la pelea a muerte

Sí mal no recuerdo creo que su nombre era morticon- dijo

-¡DIME QUE ES UNA BROMA DÍMELO! –dijo Ember sacudiendo a káiser de los hombros

-No es broma –dijo Kaiser muy mareado

-¿Qué tiene ese tal morticon de especial? –dije muy dudoso

-Él era un viejo compañero de mi padre cuando eran jóvenes él me dijo que siempre tenia riñas con morticon y que sólo le ganó una vez -dijo Ember caminando de un lado al otro

Todos estábamos sorprendidos

-Eso explica por qué casi me mata pero bueno cundo me transforme en Duremudira lo humille vas tanto ya que el dormiría ese dragón de color azul oscuro. Sus alas son más claras y sus garras cuando se enfada cubre parte de su cuerpo con hielo -dijo Káiser con una sonrisa –Pero también puede controlar el hielo. Puede también utilizarlo para lanzar grandes trozos de hielo, crear columnas y carámbanos o incluso lanzar un poderoso rayo helado. También puede utilizar un poderoso veneno que, además de bajar rápidamente la salud de la víctima, también baja la defensa, denominado Veneno Corrupto, Yo también me sorprendí al ver lo que podía hacer siendo sincero el veneno fue lo que más me facilitó el trabajo pero no esperaba que al hacer efecto la víctima le provocará un dolor inimaginable la verdad disfrute verlo sufrí –dijo Káiser sonriendo mientras los de más daban un país hacia atrás

-me alegra ser tu amigo –dije

-¿a poco le tienes miedo? –dijo Chrysalis con una sonrisa burlona

-el lleva 9 años acá, yo apenas uno meses... obviamente se nota la diferencia –dije

-a bueno en eso tienes razón –dijo Chrysalis

-¿Dónde está Nightmare Moon? –dije un tanto preocupado ya que eh notado que soy muy protector con ella... bueno eso es normal ya que está embarazada de mi hijo o hija... pero hablando enserio algo me pasa... sé que soy un pervertido sin remedio pero esto ya me sobrepasa ya que casi toda mujer que eh estado me siento feliz y completo y esto es cuando estoy con las princesas Celestia y Luna, Ember, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Rarity, Pinkie, Applejack, Octavia, Vinyl, Fleur, Zecora, Mane-iac, Trixie, Kirie, RedHeart e incluso con Gilda, SpiteFire, y las locas de Nighmare Moon y Chrysalis... y aunque la conozco muy poco Milky Way también pues... digamos que tiene un gran punto para amarla además que es dulce y amable, Twilight al principio creí sentir algo pero los días pasaron y la vi no más lejos que una amiga, cada una tienen su personalidad única que hace ver lo hermosa que son... mejor pienso en esta cosa más adelante y aclarando mi mente

-princesa sería posible que Lyu pudiera vivir conmigo y antes de que de que los tarados digan algo si me enamore de Lyu y lo admito –dijo Káiser abrazando a Lyu la cual de la felicidad ella lo beso

Pum

Era lo siguiente que se escuchó para luego ver

-enserio solo con eso se desmaya –dijo Luminous

-mi hermano tenía pésima suerte con las chicas así que si Lyu si será mi cuñada dos consejos cocina delicioso y quiere lo mucho –dijo Xinder mientras abrazaba su nueva cuñada -... ¿puedo tener un perrito? –dijo Xinder a lo que Káiser despertó de golpe

-no –dijo Káiser mientras que Xinder inflo sus mejillas

Tras ese momento me invadió una duda con el tema de la zona negativa

-un momento, ¿Cómo sabes de esa Zona Celestia? –dije tratando de sacarme la duda

-porque yo ya estuve hay por un mes –dijo Celestia

-¿por un mes? –dije muy sorprendido

-wow sabía que Celestia era impresionante –dijo Twilight

-por algo es nuestra princesa –dijo Rainbow

-dure un mes... que para el tiempo afuera de esta zona seria como 2 horas –dijo Celestia

-...¿solo 2 horas? –dijo Rainbow

-esa zona no es ningún chiste, por eso les quería propone entrenar hay... si es que están dispuestos para entrar –dijo Celestia, yo me quede por un momento en silencio

-siempre quise entrará en esa habitación la primera vs que lo vi... esto será lo más cercano de estar dentro de esa habitación, yo igual entro –dije con una sonrisa

-muy bien. Ahora en esta zona pueden entras los 4 sin problemas –dijo Celestia

-sería mejor que entremos solo 2, por si acaso si Sombra y Tirek ataquen –dijo Luminous

-¿pero quién será? –dijo Reifon con duda

-solo hay una manera de resolverlo –dijo Káiser

-si tienes razón –dije

-¡PIEDRA, PAPEL Y TIJERAS! –gritamos los cuatros mientras empezamos a jugar el juego, mientras que los demás estaban con la boca abierta por la tontería que hacíamos

-¿enserio ellos son adultos? –dijo Luna

-pues... más o menos –dijo Ember mientras se avergonzaba

-piedra, papel o tijeras, piedra, papel o tijeras –estuvimos así un rato hasta que

-¡JAA QUE BIEN NOSOTROS GANAMOS! –gritamos Káiser y yo, mientras que Luminous y Reifon vean su mano y se maldecían por hacer tijeras

-bueno... mejor preparen sus cosas –dijo Luna

-de acuerdo yo me iré a buscar algunas cosas... te veré luego –dije mientras me tele transportaba del lugar

-¿Dónde ira? –dijo Twilight

-no lo sé –dijo Káiser en eso volví aparecer con algunos soldados del imperio de cristal

-emmm... ¿Qué hiciste? –dijo Twilight

-pues fui al imperio de cristal y tu hermano nos prestó algunos soldados por si acaso... además conocí a este –dijo mientras indicaba a un Pegaso de pelo azul y con su uniforme

-¿Cómo que este? –dijo el Pegaso

-hay que delicado eres Flash –dije mientras este me mira enojado -... además, tienes el comic de la yegua bienhechora... no pude hacer conseguirlo –dije mientras espera una respuesta de Flash

-dejen eso para otro día, mira Nicolás sé que te preocupas... pero podemos defendernos solas –dijo Rarity

-si pero hombre... emmm mejor dicho corcel precavido vale por dos –dije mientras que con mi magia traía unas maletas

-bien... tu Káiser ¿llevaras algo? –dijo Twilight, pero en eso me fijo que ella estaba muy nerviosa... ¿Por qué será?

-claro que llevara algo –dijo Xinder mientras que con toda su fuerza traía una maleta grande

\- ¿Qué haces hermana? –dijo Káiser

-aquí tienes todo lo que necesitas, ropa, comida y tu cepillo de dientes –dijo Xinder mientras se tiraba al suelo y recuperando el aliento

-que metiste en esta maleta... ¿piedras? –dijo Káiser tomaba la maleta que igual estaba un poco pesada

-solo cuídense... si fuera por mí y entraría contigo –dijo Xinder

-si, pero no lo aras –dijo Káiser con una sonrisa burlona

-muy bien, si están todos listos síganme –dijo Celestia mientras caminaba hacia los pasillos y los demás la seguimos

-¿Cómo será esa zona negativa? –dije

-No lo sé... pero creo que de verdad no es ningún chiste –dijo Kaiser

-mmm yo solo estoy emocionado –dije

-solo por qué esa Zona se parece a la habitación del tiempo, ¿verdad? –dijo Luminous

-je exactamente –dije, en eso todos llegamos a la sala principal del castillo de Poniville, Celestia ilumina su cuerno y un círculo mágico apareció enfrente de nosotros hasta que apareció una puerta negra

-¿Qué es esto? –dije, pero luego me fijo que Celestia estaba sentada en el suelo mientras respiraba por la boca

-... es la entrada... de la... zona negativa –dijo Celestia muy agotada

-¿Qué te pasa Celestia? –dije mientras la revisaba

-es una zona que invente... no fue muy fácil y mucho menos traer la puerta de esa zona –dijo Celestia muy agotada, yo sin pensar la agarro al estilo de novia -¿q... que haces? –dijo Celestia muy roja

-estas débil y creo que tienes fiebre... asi que te vas a la cama –dije mientras caminaba por los pasillo... mientras siento una sensación macabra detrás mío... pero al mirar atrás solo vero a casi todas mi amigas mirándome... excepto Twilight que estaba tratando de leyendo un libro pero a veces se despegaba al ver a Flash que estaba en posición y vigilando... o sea está siendo su trabajo, yo seguí caminando hasta entrar en una de las habitaciones y con cuidado deje a Celestia que aún seguía roja

-no era necesario esto –dijo Celestia muy roja

-te caíste al suelo y estas agotada... creo que si era necesario esto –dije mientras que con mi magia traía algo para beber

-gracias –dijo Celestia

-no hay de que, bueno me iré a la zona negativa, pero me despediré de algunas personas... em digo yeguas... lo que sea –dije para luego desaparecer de la habitación dejando a Celestia descansar

En poniville

Octavia y Vinyl estaban en su casa y cada una estaba siendo algo diferente pero sus actividades fueron interrumpidas ya que alguien toco la puerta

-yo voy –dijo Vinyl ya abriendo la puerta y vio que era yo –ooh hola Nicolás –dijo Vinyl con una sonrisa

-hola Vinyl, ¿Cómo están? –dije mientras entraba a la casa

-pues algo más relajada desde la pelea –dijo Octavia

-si yo igual –dije mientras recordaba el suplex que me hicieron las dos

-¿y qué haces aquí? –dijo Vinyl

-pues me vine a despedir, ya que me iré a un lugar... extraño –dije para luego ver la cara de tristeza en ambas

-¿te vas? –dijo Octavia

-si pero es algo complicado ya que volveré mañana –dije para luego ver la bella sonrisa d ambas

-¿mañana?, ¿entonces por qué te despides? –dijo Octavia

-por que dudo que salga entero de ahí –dije en un tono serio, ya que dudaba si saldría en una pieza de ese lugar, en eso ambas yeguas me abrazaron

-solo ten cuidado –dijo Octava con un sonrojo, en eso las cubro con mis alas, pero con cuidado para que no se lastimen

-si lo tendré –dije mientras los tres nos separamos con un leve sonrojo

-pues... buena suerte y ten cuidado –dijo Vinyl

-si claro, nos vemos –dije para luego desaparecer

-... ojalá que este bien –dijo Octavia

-huuu alguien está preocupada por su novio –dijo Vinyl en un tono celoso

-no es cierto... un momento... ¿estas celosas? –dijo Octavia con una sonrisa burlona

-c-claro que no –dijo Vinyl mientras desviaba la mirada

En otro lugar de poniville

Yo ya había llegado a la casa de Kirie y le había explicado de todo

-¿así que entraras en esa zona tan peligrosa? –dijo Kirie

-si –dije

-espero que tengas cuidado –dijo Kirie mientras me dio un abrazo, yo sin pensar le di un beso en su boca, algo que la sorprendió, pero luego me empezó a devolver el beso, en unos minutos nos separamos y lo único que nos unía era un hilo de saliva

-tengo que pensar en esto, ya que mi cabeza está confundido y si pienso con tranquilidad tal vez te haga feliz –dije mientras la abrazaba, de hecho, necesito pensar con mucha paciencia

En el hospital

-no sabía que Celestia tenía algo así –dijo Red Heart mientras llevaba algunos papeles

-si lo sé... solo quería despedirme –dije con una sonrisa

-pues solo cuídate y no hagas ninguna tontería –dijo Red Heart

-lo dices como si eso fuera lo mío –dije en un tono molesto

-por eso lo digo –dijo Red Heart con una sonrisa burlona, yo ya me enoje, pero se me ocurrió algo

-oye date vuelta –dije con una sonrisa burlona

-¿Por qué? –dijo Red Heart pero solo escucho un silencio, por culpa de la curiosidad se dio vuelta para ver todas las paredes y murallas con pintura verde con mi cuttie Mark

-sorpresa –dije

Escena siguiente

se me ve corriendo y una Red Heart muy enfadada y lanzándome bisturís

-¡OYE CALMATE! –grite mientras esquivaba los bisturís, en un movimiento me detengo y con mi magia hago que se tropiece, pero al hacer eso Red Heart cayó encima mío... y nos besamos en una pose un tanto coqueto

-valla Red, tienes un novio, ya era hora –dijo unas de las enfermeras que vio todo, Red Heart dejo de besarme y se paró de golpe

-no.… no es lo que crees –dijo RED ya cambiando de color de piel

-pues no es lo que estaba viendo... pero creo que es mucho hacerlo en los pasillos –dijo la enfermera mientras indicaba abajo, Red Heart miro abajo y vio que su falta de enfermera estaba más arriba de lo normal mostrando un poco sus bragas de color negro Red miro atrás muy furiosa pero no me encontró y lo único que vio fue un letrero diciendo "lo siento pro no me pude resistir XDXD", a lo que Red Heart solo estaba gruñendo con ira

-suertuda –dijo la enfermera ya yéndose a hacer su trabajo, Red Heart solo se peinó y trato de recuperar su compostura, pero al pasar su mano por su pelo se encontró con una rosa y una nota que decía "de verdad lo siento, cuando vuelva te compensare", al terminar la nota la enfermera se sonrojo

En Canterlot

Fleur y yo estábamos hablando sobre lo que iba hacer

-¿volverás mañana pero para ti será un año? –dijo Fleur

-así es, será un año muy largo –dije mientras tomaba algo de agua

-y mucho por estar separado de mi –dijo Fleur mientras se acostaba en mis hombros, siendo sincero no me molesta eso... pero siendo aún más sincero esperaba que no usara ese tono conmigo, aun mi cabeza esta algo confusa por todas las chicas

-oye Fleur, lo que dijiste hace unos días –dije para empezar la platica

-si lo sé... te amo, pero apuesto que tienes más en tu corazón solo quiero decirte que no me importa compartir solo quiero ser parte de este corazón –dijo Fleur indicando mi corazón y después me beso en la boca, ese beso duro un par de minutos hasta que nos separamos

-que linda, ahora solo espérame mañana tendré una respuesta para esto –dije mientras me levantaba para luego ver a Fleur mandándome un beso y desaparecí

En la puerta del castillo

Apareci en frente del castillo de Twilight y a pocos minutos de entrar a esa zona pero al ver atrás mío veo a Milky Way cagando una caja... y yo con la moral que tengo no la iba dejar sola así que fui hacia donde estaba ella

-oye Milky –dije para llamar su atención

-oh hola Nicolás –dijo Milky mientras trataba de cargar la caja, en eso yo mismo cargo la caja –uff gracias estaba muy pesada –dijo Milky

-no hay problema, ¿quieres la llevé en el resto del viaje? –dije

-¿no es mucha molestia? –dijo Milky

-no para nada, ¿esta caja va para tu casa? –dije

-claro –dijo Milky

-pues para allá vamos, pues aprovechemos a conocernos ya que no nos hemos visto mucho –dije, ambos empezamos a caminar y empezamos a platicar de diversas cosas hasta que llegamos a su casa

-heheh gracias por todo, la verdad si estaba pesada esta caja –dijo Milky mientras abría la puerta y se sentaba en un sillón y yo ponía la caja en su mesa

-como dije, no hay problema y me gusto conocerte más, se ve que eres buena persona –dije mientras me sentaba en una silla

-hehe gracias, ahora espérame te traeré algo de beber –dijo Milky mientras iba hacia la cocina, por mientras yo veía su casa, la verdad es muy cómoda y muy linda, sí que sabe cómo ordenar una casa, mis pensamientos fueron interrumpido ya que Milky había llegado con una botella de jugo de fruta

-aquí tienes –dijo Milky mientras me servía un vaso

-heheh gracias, solo uno ya que me tengo que ir a un lugar –dije mientras bebía el jugo

-oh que lastima, quería seguir hablando contigo, pero creo que será la próxima –dijo Milky

-" _si es que sobrevivo_ " –pense ya que dudo salir de una pieza de esa zona –de acuerdo volveré mañana –dije mientras me dirigí a la puerta

-de acuerdo, nos vemos Nicolás –dijo Milky

-adiós linda –dije para luego desaparecer

-Jijiji me llamo linda –dijo Milky mientras tenía un leve sonrojo

Volviendo dentro del castillo aparecí en frente de todos

-¿Dónde estabas? –dijo Káiser

-despidiéndome de algunos ponis, bueno que esperamos vamos –dije mientras agarraba algunas maletas Káiser también tomo las suyas y caminábamos hasta estar enfrente de la puerta de la zona que creo Celestia

-tengan cuidado –dijo Pinkie

-si entro a esa zona seré más cool de lo que soy ahora –dijo Rainbow

-t... tal vez les sirva esto –dijo Fluttershy mientras nos pasaba un botiquín de primeros auxilio

-gracias, nos ara útil –dije mientras tomaba la perilla de la puerta y la abrí... al entrar encontré un lugar lleno de oscuridad había una pieza para todo tipo de situación, había camas baños y una cocina... no se di Celestia se ingenió con todo eso o lo copio de Dragón Ball Z

-wow –dije dando un paso adentro de la zona, pero al entrar siento mi cuerpo realmente pesado, al miro atrás veo a todas mirando de lejos la zona Negativa

-wow, se ve realmente duro –dijo Starilight

-me gustaría entrar –dijo Ember

-solo procura salir de una pieza querido –dijo Mane-iac, en eso Káiser entras e igual que yo siente su cuerpo pesado

-bueno, esto es un buen comienzo, cierren la puerta –dijo Káiser, lentamente Luna cierra la puerta de la zona, pero en eso veo a Spike corriendo como loco

-¡ESPEREN! –grito Spike, pero mientras corría se tropezó y empezó a rodar hasta estrellarse con Xinder pero eso no impidió que siga rodando hasta entrara a la zona negativa antes de que la puerta se cerrara

Todos estaban quietos en su posición... mientras analizaban la situación

-¡AAAAAAAHHH! –gritaron todos mientras trataban de abrir la puerta

-¡¿POR QUE NO SE ABRE ESTA COSA?! –grito Twilight mientras trataba de abrir la puerta

-¡TAL VEZ NO LO HACES CON FUERZA! –gritaron Applejack y Ember, Mane-iac con todas las fuerzas de sus cabellos

-no se puede abrir por fuera ya cuando alguien está dentro –dijo Celestia

-¡¿POR QUE HCICSTE ESA COINDICION?! –gritaron todas

-¡NO ME GRITEN Y ADEMAS NUNCA ME IMAGINE ESTA SITUACION! –grito Celestia

-solo debemos esperar que abran la puerta no creo que lo dejen hay por mucho tiempo –dijo Luna no tan confiada

Dentro de la Zona

-¿Por qué siempre terminas así con spike? –dije mientras yo y Xinder veíamos a Spike siendo ahorcado por Káiser

-¡¿QUIERES SER TU EL AHORCADO?! –dijo Káiser muy enfadado

-... no –dije y Káiser volvía a ahorcar a Spike

-s… solo quiero decirles algo... por favor... entrénenme con ustedes –dijo Spike con una voz chillona, al escuchar eso Káiser dejó de ahorcarlo

-¿Qué cosas dices? –dijo Káiser

-que quiero que me entrenes –dijo Spike, todos nos quedamos callados por unos segundos... hasta que Káiser volvió a estrangularlo

-¡¿QUE TONTERIAS ESTAS DICIENDO?, ¡SOLO ERES UN BEBE DRAGON, NO PUEDES ARRIESGASTE ASI! –grito Káiser

Quiero que me entrenes, quiero hacer algo útil, toda mi vida me eh quedado sentado o escondido, quiero que saber defenderme para ayudar a las chicas y no estorbar–dijo Spike mientras era estrangularlo, Káiser dejo de estrangularlo y miro as Spike fijamente

-yo también quiero, ya no quiero ser la bebe dragón que todos me ven –dijo Xinder

-(suspiro), apuesto que no me dejaran tranquilo hasta que diga que si –dijo Káiser

-si –dijeron ambos con una sonrisa

-... bueno, le enseñare lo básico, pero solo pelearan si yo caigo al suelo –dijo Káiser, ene so ambos bebes dragones quisieron levantarse, pero estaban en una gravedad muy aumentada –y aquí tienen su primer ejercicio es moverse con naturalidad –dijo Káiser caminando hacia delante ya que había algo que le llamo la atención, yo con mucha dificultad lo sigo salimos de la zona donde parecía un cuarto y salimos afuera como una especie de patio trasero

-¿Qué demonios? –dijo Káiser

-¿Qué es esto? –dije

-pero aquí no hay nada más que oscuridad –dijo Káiser y efectivamente vimos un montón de espacio oscuro, no hay ningún mísero lugar iluminado

-¿vamos estará aquí... por un año? –dije

-si... será un infierno –dijo Káiser

De vuelta al mundo real

Las chicas esperaban con ansia de que se abriera la puerta para que salieran los bebes dragones salieran... pero pasaron exactamente 2 minutos y dentro de la habitación eso sería como 2 semanas adentro, todas no esperaron más e intentaron no se abría la puerta

-no podemos quedarnos así, son solo bebes dragones, Spikey-wiki y Xinder deben estar muy aterrados –dijo Rarity

-no se preocupen, Nicolás y Káiser deben estar cuidando de ellos –dijo Applejack

Dentro de la habitación (semana 2)

Spike y Xinder estaban muy cansados ya que káiser los entrenaba hasta no poder más, lo más me sorprendió fue que cuando káiser entrenaba si se le podía ya que káiser les enseñaba lo que conocía de combate cuerpo a cuerpo lo que más sorprendió fue que los dragones lograban soportar el entrenamiento káiser les dio unos formas de combate que practicarán mientras el solo se ponía en posición de loto a los pocos minutos de que se concentra en la meditación es rodeado por un aura oscura pero lo extraño es que el aura parecía estar en sintoniza con él.

Después de que meditamos káiser nos dijo a los tres que él conocía unos entrenamientos ya que él de niño estuvo en algunas escuelas de artes marciales al principio los movimientos parecían algo tontos, pero al unirlos en coordinación demostraban que eran un gran reto.

Kaiser y yo teníamos combates para mejorar lo más cansado fue cuando el dibujo unos grilletes para las muñecas y los pies y una camisa los cuales aumentaban de peso conforme te acostumbrabas aun con el peso káiser por su naturaleza de mayor fuerza física utilizaba más peso casi el triple del que usábamos yo, Spike y xinder

Algo curioso es que Xinder demostró ser una gran peleadora ya que en los combates de se comportaba igual de agresiva que káiser el cual estaba orgulloso de su hermanita.

Spike el sorprendió a todos yaqués a pesar de terminar cansado no se rendía para ser tan pequeño tenía mucho espíritu.

Por mi parte logre una mayor velocidad sin la necesidad de usar magia y una gran fuerza claro que no se comparaba con la de káiser ya que él tenía su naturaleza de una gran fuerza física pero mis habilidades aumentaron

Ya había paso casi 6 meses ósea 12 horas dentro de la habitación Káiser le día a Xinder una espada la que utilizaba la ranger blanca de los power rangers mysticforce ella rápido aprendió a utilizarla y manejar ataques de agua, viento, hielos y cristales, por su parte Spike fue una gran sorpresa cuando el logro controlar su codicia fue algo impresionante su esfuerzo le dio una gran recompensa.

Por mi porte mis reservas mágicas aumentaron 10 veces ya podía resistir un kaioken a 20 veces la verdad káiser si da buenos consejos para entrenar otra sorpresa fue que él nos comentó que usar un dragón ancestral solo lo podía usar 15 minutos y leviatán 8 con el entrenamiento lo aumento a casi 20 los dos pero solo hasta un dragón ancestral clase media y un leviatán clase media baja un que una habilidad que logramos descubrí entre todos fue una sorpresa y que nos ayudaría en las futuras batallas ya que se me ocurrió que káiser podría invocar alguno de los monstruo en los que se transforma y lo logro con dificultad y que podía brindar armaduras a otros con las características del monstruo que el elija.

Ya sólo faltaban cuatro meses para salir en ese tiempo nos dedicamos a perfeccionar las técnicas nuevas, káiser logró los nuevos ataques aparte del puño del atormentador.

El ataque atronador el cual lo acumula en su mano izquierda es una gran concentración de relámpagos rojos y su otro ataque fue el rugido ventisca dorada el cual al usarlo expulsaba una gran ráfaga de energía de su boca.

Por mi parte al ver que káiser había creado un ataque unido los tres en uno solo el cual lo llamo ataque ventisca atronadora de furia el cual las ráfagas salían de sus manos y una de su boca como si la fiera un dragón de tres cabezas, me inspire para crear uno propio uniendo ataques prestados igual que él.

Los cambios más notorios físicamente fueron los de Spike y Xinder ya que ella de ido al entrenamiento aumentaron su altura median lo doble aun eran dragones infantes, pero eran buenos para pelear.

En uno de nuestros combates

-bien amigo estas mejorando mucho -dijo Káiser mientras intent6aba golpearlo, el me lleva mucha delantera

-no me subestimes -dije y en un movimiento rápido le doy a káiser un fuerte golpe, pero él lo resistió

-un golpe es así -dijo Káiser dándome un golpe el cual me dejo en el piso

-descansemos un poco -dijo Káiser dándose la vuelta

-haaa no hemos terminado -dije mientras me levantaba muy adolorido

-¿pero qué? que esta energía no nada que haya sentido antes -dijo Kaiser impactado por que al verme de pie y era rodeado por una aura verde

-vamos a pelear haaaaaa -grite con furia

El aura verde parecía una llama que ardía al rojo vivió, pero después del grito quede inconsciente.

Káiser se me acerco para ayudarme y vio solo quede inconsciente y me llevo a una de las camas a que descansara.

-qué diablos fue esa energía superaba fácilmente a Duremudira y es un leviatán clase media -dijo Káiser aun impactado por la energía que libere

-hermano, ¿que fue esa energía que sentimos? -dijo Xinder acercándose

-si era mayor a la que uso en la gala de galope -dijo Spike

-no tengo idea, pero si algo estoy seguro… no creo que allá sacado todo su poder -dijo Káiser

-se nota que ustedes no tienen límites -dijo Xinder

-eso es porque siempre quieren proteger a sus amigos y familia -dijo Spike

-la historieta de los power ponis lo dacia vedad -dijo Káiser

-si -dijeron ambos dragones

-Pero es muy cierto -dijo Káiser

Mientras tanto en el mundo real

Ya solo faltaban unas pocas horas para que todos salgan de la zona negativa y Twilight no dejaba de caminar de un lado al otro, de hecho, ya había un agujero profundo donde Twilight camino

-em Twilight, no creo que sea buena estar caminando de un lado para el otro -dijo Applejack

-no puedo evitarlo, ya han pasado casi un día y me preocupo por ambos bebes dragones –dijo Twilight

-emm no creo que debamos preocuparnos, Nicolás y Káiser están con ellos –dijo Fluttershy

-por eso me preocupo – dijo Twilight, antes de que alguien contestara hubo una explosión a las afuera del castillo de Twilight todos fueron a ver y eso incluye a Chrysalis que se encontraba leyendo una revista, al estar afuera vieron a Tirek y al lado se encontraban Discord, Celestia y Luna en el suelo sin fuerza

-¿Dónde está Nicolás Benoit? –dijo Tirek muy serio, Twilight al ver a su antigua maestra en el suelo, lo primero que hizo es lanzar una ráfaga gigante de magia hacia Tirek, eso lo obligo a cruzar sus brazos para defenderse pero el rayo de magia era muy potente y Tirek fue impulsado hacia atrás, al ver a Tirek lejos de las princesas sus guardias fueron a su ayuda

-¡LLEVEN A LA PRINCESAS Y A DISCORD ADENTRO! -grito Twilight volando hacia Tirek para luchar con el nuevamente

Mientras tantos en el imperio de cristal

Todos los guardias del imperio estaban dando batalla contra los seguidores de sombra, la mayoría llevaban un raro casco que cubría toda su cara, mientras tanto Shining combatía con sombra aun creando un campo de fuerza con su esposa e hija, así por lo menos no atacaría a su familia, eso no evita que sombra no ataque a Shining, algo para él no es nada difícil, Shining intentaba por todos los medios atacando a Sombra, pero gracias a su habilidad de hacerse humo o sombra

-pelea como hombre sombra –dijo Shining con aluna heridas en el cuerpo, Sombra apareció enfrente de él y lo golpeo con todas sus fuerzas dejándolo en el suelo, Candace quería ir por él, pero Shining hizo un campo muy resistente ya que conocía muy bien a su esposa y para no ponerla en peligro Shining reo específicamente ese campo para que su esposa no se ponga en peligro

-lo diré solo una vez, ¿Dónde está Nicolás Benoit? –dijo Sombra mientras piso el torso de Shining

-púdrete –dijo Shining, al recibir esa respuesta Sombra empezó a pisotear varias veces en el torso de Shining, logrando que Shining escupiera sangre

-última advertencia… ¿Dónde está? –dijo Sombra mientras aumentaba el peso de su pierna para causar más daño a Shining, Sombra fue impactado por un rayo de magia de parte de un unicornio desconocido, Sombra salió volando

-sunburst –dijo Candace muy feliz al ver al unicornio ayudando a su esposo

-¿estás bien Shining? –Sunburst mientras ayudaba a Shining a pararse

-primero gracias por salvarme, segundo… ¿de verdad te parezco que estoy bien? –dijo Shining mientras trataba de recuperarse

-¡MALDITOOOOS! –grito Sombra saliendo de los escombros con una ira incontrolable

Volviendo a Poniville

Todos intentaban hacer complicar la pelea para Tirek, pero Tirek aprovechaba a todo lo que pesaba para robar su magia, entre ellos también estaba Vinyl

-necesito más –dijo Tirek para luego recibir una patada de parte de Reifon en su cara

-siempre quise hacer eso -dijo Reifon, Tirek se recuperó de la patada para lanzar una llamarada de su boca que impacto directo a Reifon, el lobo empezó a dar vuelta en el suelo hasta que Reifon clavo sus garras en el suelo para detener su giro, Tirek empezó a correr hacia Reifon, pero unas lianas con garras lo agarraron impidiendo que se moviera, al ver atrás se fijó que el culpable fue Luminous, Reifon aprovecho esto y empezó a golpear a Tirek, ya arto de eso Tirek logra romper las lianas y detiene unos de los golpes de Reifon y lo azota contra el suelo, Luminous utiliza el modo Crazy Diamond, su cuerpo se creció más y su cuerpo cambio de color rosa con corazones en los lados de sus brazos

-que cursi –dijo Rainbow Dash, en eso Luminous dio un salto hacia adelante y en un parpadeo estaba enfrente de Tirek y logro darle un buen golpe mandándolo directo a unas casas, pero antes de que se estrelle con esas casas, para la impresión de todos Tirek se transformó en sombra y atravesó las casas sin ningún daño

-¿Cómo es posible? –dijo Twilight mientras buscaba a Tirek, también se unió Rarity, Starlight y Trixie, estaban tan ocupadas de buscarlo que no se dieron cuenta de que Tirek estaba detrás de ellas y aprovecho esto para robar la magia la alicornio y las tres unicornios de un rápido movimiento, Luminous vio esto y fue en su ayuda, pero fue muy tarde, Tirek les robo toda su magia y su cuerpo de hizo más grande, Tirek intento atacar las débiles unicornios y la princesa con una rayo de magia, pero Reifon se puso enfrente de ella y con sus garras literalmente destruyo el rayo de magia de Tirek

-ahora lo entiendo, tu absorbiste un poco de la magia de Sombra y puedes hacer lo que el –dijo Luminous, Tirek volvió a desparecer y apareció detrás de Reifon

-muy cierto –dijo Tirek e intento atacarlo, pero Luminous da un salto y le da un duro golpe en la cara y lo manda lejos de las chicas, en eso sus amigas se le acercaron para ayudarlas, pero Tirek volvió aparecer y preparado para atacar

-Tirek, ya basta –dijo alguien detrás de él, Tirek al ver atrás suyo se encontró con Sombra

-¿Qué haces aquí? –dijo Tirek, pero sombra solo sonrió, Luminous aprovecho esta distracción y golpeo en toda la cara de Tirek mandándolo lejos

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? -dijo Luminous mientras miraba a sombra y de repente es cubierto por fuego verde hasta que estaba Chrysalis enfrente del poni de tierra, pero algo que llamo la atención los ojos de Chrysalis eran rojos para luego volver a ser verdes

-hay mi cabeza, ¿qué paso? –dijo Chrysalis mientras se tomaba la cabeza

-solo que nos ayudaste –dijo Reifon

-¿Qué cosa dices? –dijo Chrysalis sin poder creer lo que hizo, pero en eso todos se fijaron que tirek estaba muy cerca del castillo de poniville

-¿Qué estará haciendo? –dijo Reifon, para la sorpresa de todos Tirek empezó absorber la magia del castillo, causando que el castillo se desmorone por completo, todos estaban impactados por lo que ocurrió y lo único que quedo del castillo fueron algunas murallas aun de pie, en realidad tenía el mismo aspecto que el antiguo de las princesas

-no puedo creerlo –dijo Reifon, en eso apareció Nightmare Moon muy alterada

-¡¿QUE DEMONIOS PASO?, SI NO ME DESPERTABA ESE CASTILLO ESTARIA TODA APALSTADA Y MI BEBE IGUAL! –grito Nightmare Moon muy molesta

-no debiste decir eso –dijo Luminous muy preocupado

-¿tu bebe?... aggg no me digas que es... –dijo Tirek, pero no pudo terminar por que Nightmare Moon tomo literalmente una casa y se lo arrogo a la cabeza de Tirek

-¡CALLATE! –grito Nightmare Moon muy molesta y todos los presentes se alejaron lentamente de ella

-¿Cómo nicolas la aguanta? –dijo Reifon

-tal vez nunca lo sepa –dijo Luminous, en eso Tirek ya muy moelsto chasqueo los dedos y aparecieron todo el pueblo de poniville encerrados en unas burbujas y eso incluye a las mane six y Guilda ya que ella quería ayudar a Rainbow Dash pero también fue capturada, Guilda intentaba de todos lo medio en salir de hay, pero también habían niños asustados y sobre todo a una poni en especial para Luminous

-¡PHOTO FINISH! –grito Luminous

-yo tengo algo que quieres y tú tienes algo que yo quiero, deme toda su magia y no la are sufrir -dijo Tirek mientras indicaba a Luminouis y a Reifon, ellos estaban en duda sobre todo esto, pero Tirek aumento la presión de la burbuja de Photo y ocasionando de que ambos accedan a la petición, sin poder evitarlo Tirek tomo toda su magia y creció aún mas

-¡JHAHAHAHAHAHA ESTO ES INCREIBLE, NICOLAS BENOIT, DA LA CARA COBARDE! –grito Tirek

-¡MI PAPA NO ES UN COBARDE! –grito Namni dentro de su burbuja

-Chrysalis, Nightmare Moon, debemos terminar lo que nos propusimos, tal vez el amo Turles se pueda deshacer de ese pequeño bastardo –dijo Tirek mientras indicaba a Nightmare Moon, ella estaba en shock por la idea de Tirek, ella era mala... pero no tan mala, después de todo iba ser madre... una pequeña vida estaba creciendo dentro de ella, una pequeña parte de ella estaba en la pequeña vida

-¡ESTAS LOCO TIREK, NO LO ARE! –dijo Nightmare moon mientras se cubría su estómago, era muy obvio que todos se sorprendieron al escuchar esto... sobre todo Luna, Tirek estaba a punto de atacar y Chrysalis estaba por defender a Nightmare Moon ya que gracias a su condición no podía pelear, pero antes de que todo eso pase se escuchó a una puerta abrirse lentamente, Tirek miro de dónde provino ese ruido y se fijó que se encontraba dentro de lo que quedo del castillo de poniville, todos se fijaron que la puerta de la zona negativa totalmente abierta, a lo pocos segundo káiser, Xinder, Spike y yo salimos de esa zona con todas nuestras ropas destruidas

-perdon por la demora... ¿nos perdimos de algo? -dijo con una sonrisa

 **Continuara**

 **Ending (dragon ball z angel)**

 _Angel... Angel... Angel... Angel... Angel... Angel..._

 _Se muestra un libro con el título "Memorias" en una mesa y se abre revelando varias fotografías_

 _Toki ni uzumoreta kioku no kanata Sou sa Boku-tachi wa tenshi datta_

 _Las primeras imágenes muestran a mí y a Trixie conociéndonos por primera vez, luego se muestra ahuyentando a los ponis que la perseguían, luego muestra la imagen donde me enfrento con la Hidra_

 _Sora no ue kara ai no tane wo makichirashite Kono hoshi kara kanashimi keshitakatta_

 _Luego muestra la imagen donde conozco a las princesas y a las Mane Six, luego se ve las imágenes donde conozco a Kirie, Zecora, Red Heart, Vinyl y Octavia, también muestran las imágenes de algunos ponis de Poniville, por último, se ve la imagen donde estaba junto con Fancy Pants y a Fleur de Lis, pero ella estaba mirándome a mi mientras yo miraba a la cámara_

 _Nee Hiroi buruu sukai Miagete iru to yuuki ga wakanai ka..._ _Ima demo_

 _Luego muestra las imágenes donde peleo con Nightmare Moon y Chrysalis, luego se me ve con Namy (La Changeling que cuide hace unos capítulos atrás), luego se vuelve a ver la imagen donde yo estoy con Namy pero esta vez Chrysalis también aparecía al lado de Nami_

 _To My Friend Senaka no hane wa nakushita keredo Mada fushigi na chikara nokotte 'ru To My Friend Hikari wo daite yume wo miyou yo Hora Kimi no hitomi ni niji ga kakaru_

 _Se ve algunas imágenes mientras posaba para los niños que estaban al lado mío, luego se ve la imagen donde yo y Kaiser chocamos los puños amistosamente, luego se ve la imagen de Spike huyendo de Kaiser mientras Xinder se avergüenza de su hermano_

 _Machi ni yogoreta to kimi wa iu kedo Ima mo sukitooru namida ga aru Kumo no hiroba de kankeri shite tsuki wo suberi Haato no ya de hito wo koi ni otoshita_

 _Luego la imagen cambia y ahora estoy enfrente de Ember muy asustado ya que me veía muy feo, luego la imagen cambia a la que yo me enfrento a Tirek y Kaiser enfrentándose a Sombra, luego la imagen cambia y muestra que yo y Kaiser enfrente de alguien con el ceño fruncido pero ese Alguien era cubierto por una neblina negra_

 _Sou egaku vijon Genjitsu ni suru mahou ga atta n' da... Honto sa_

 _Luego se muestra la imagen donde Kaiser estaba vestido con un traje negro muy molesto ya que yo y Discord vestidos muy elegantemente y burlándonos de él y con nuestros dedos le indicamos el número 4_

 _To My Friend Asu wo shinji-tsuzukereba Kono sabaku mo rakuen ni kawaru To My Friend Kizutsuki soshite manande yukou Ima ai no tsubomi ga mune de hiraku_

 _Ahora se ve en la imagen yo con el traje elegante mientras que Discord y Kaiser se burlaban de mí mientras que tenían todos sus dedos levantados mientras se reían de mí_

 _To My Friend Senaka no hane wa nakushita keredo Mada fushigi na chikara nokotte 'ru To My Friend Hikari wo daite yume wo miyou yo Hora Kimi no hitomi ni niji ga kakaru_

 _Luego se ven imágenes donde Spike y Xinder posan mientras comían gemas, luego la imagen cambia a la que Káiser está siendo abrazados por 5 mujeres una de color azul claro, la otra de color amarillo la última era de color morado claro la otra es de una mujer con el pelo rojo con líneas amarillas y la última era una mujer un tanto madura, luego cambia la imagen donde estamos todos posando, pero las chicas más cercanas a mi estaban con vestidos blancos_

 _Angel... Angel... Angel... Angel... Angel... Angel..._

 _Por último, se ve la imagen donde Káiser tenía su mano en forma de unos de sus monstruos y yo con dos espadas en mis manos y la tercera en mi boca preparándonos para el ataque, finalmente el libro se cierra y una mano lo toma y lo guarda en un estante_

 **Avances del próximo capitulo**

 _Se ve a kasier enfrente de Tirek y a mi enfrente de sombra_

 _-Hola soy Kiaser, muy bien Tirek, prepárate para tu funeral -dijo Kaiser mientras que el y Tirek peleaban con todo lo que tenían_

 _-no quiero pelear contigo, quiero a Alucard -dijo Sombra mientras que yo intentaba cortarlo en pedazos_

 _-¡VERAS MI PODER AL MAXIMO! -grito Kaiser muy enfadado y su cuerpo empezó a crecer hasta tener la altura de Tirek_

 _ **En el próximo capitulo será: los resultados de la zona negativa… el poder asciende**_

 _ **-**_ _¡¿A QUE TE REFIERES A NOSOTROS?! -grito Sombra muy enfadado mientras me sostenía de mi camisa y yo me reía de el_

 **Nos leemos luego adiós YA-Ha**

 **Nota: voy a pausar un momento esta historia ya que actualizara las demás que tengo, espero no molestar a nadie con esto**


	22. Chapter 22

¿Soy el Alicornio legendario?

 **Music jigoku sensei nube opening full**

 _Kyou kara ichiban takumashii no da_

 _omatase shimashita sugoi yatsu_

 _kyou kara ichiban kakko ii no da_

 _bari bari saikyou NO. 1(solo)_

 _se ve toda equestria mostrando todo los reino luego se me ve con una sonrisa pero de repente mi expresión cambia por una muy seria y empiezo a correr hasta el antiguo castillo de las princesas y veo a todas mis amigas saludándome pero Pinkie se me tira encima de mí y todos empezamos a reír_

 _Kono yo wa wakaranai koto ga takusan aru_

 _donna kaze ga fuitemo makenai hito ni narou_

 _Luego se ve a Kaiser entrenando un poco mientras que su hermana estaba jugando cartas con Spike y por la cara de Spike se veía que no estaba ganando, mientras que Kaiser estaba controlándose para no ir de casa, pero de repente Xinder besa la mejilla de Spike_

 _Sore demo yowai yatsu kanarazu iru monda_

 _mamotte age mashou sore ga tsuyosa nanda_

 _Spike huye mientras lloraba cómicamente mientras que Kaiser transformado en uno de sus monstruos sale en siga del mientras que Xinder estaba sonrojada en el fondo_

 _Tonikaku kitae mashou itami wo pipi razuni_

 _kokai no owari wa itsumo kinou no hazu_

 _Nightmare Moon y Chrysalis estaban ignorándome mientras trataba de convencerla de que se unieran a mí, en eso la princesa Ember me ve muy furiosa mientras tenía el guantelete y yo tenía una espada hecha con el mismo diamante que ella tenía, yo solo empecé a sudar mucho y trate de correr pero ella me detenía_

 _Kiyouna yubisaki wa kotoba wo hoshi ga ranai_

 _yumekata riau tomo no mekumori shiru koto monai_

 _Yo estaba enfrente de sombra mientras empecé a transformarme en Alucard y empezamos a pelear la pelea termino en el imperio de cristal Sombra muy adolorido me veía, en eso crea soldados sombríos y yo empiezo a pelear salvajemente le arranco el corazón con mis manos, las sombras de mi cuerpo atraviesan las criaturas, al ver que no tenía oportunidad lanza un hechizo hacia el castillo y entra en él, al ver un espejo lo atraviesa_

 _Kodoku ga suki nante kakko tsukeshii deshou_

 _hitori de naite mina osoraku dotsubo deshou_

 _yo intento ir por el pero en eso aparece Tirek y su tamaño era enorme, estaba a punto de atacar pero Tirek me muestra a mis amigas y amigos encerrados, sin poder hacer nada no evito que el absorba toda mi magia, al estar vacío Tirek me iba atacar_

 _Kangae temo goran nakama wa suteki dane_

 _hitori yori oozei tsuyoi ni kimatteru_

 _Pero el vio que yo estaba con una sonrisa y empiezo a rodearme con fuego verde, el castillo de cristal se empieza desmoronar, todos veían muy preocupados al ver esto, en eso una nube de polvo me cubrió totalmente_

 _Kyou kara ichiban takumashii no da_

 _omatase shimashita sugoi yatsu_

 _Al disiparse el humo se ve la expresiones de las chicas que era de asombro, el de Kaiser era de una sonrisa muy notoria, Chrysalis y Nightmare Moon estaban muy impactadas pero luego cambio ya que sus rostros cambio de color a rojo y sus ojos ya eran corazones muy grandes, al ver esto las princesas, las mane six, y las demás estaban celosas, Tirek y yo nos lanzamos al ataque causando un brillo_

 _Naruhodo honto_

 _kyou kara ichiban ichiban da ichiban_

 _Después del brillo se ve que todas me felicitaron ya a la normalidad, en eso todos nos fijamos en el espejo donde se había escapado Sombra, yo le doy una seña a Káiser y el me da una sonrisa, en eso ambos nos acercamos al espejo y lo tocamos y aparece un brillo cegador_

 **Saga de Equestria: descubrimientos**

 **Capítulo 22: los resultados de la zona negativa… el poder asciende**

Todos nos estábamos viendo entre nosotros… bueno para ser más específico las chicas nos miraban a mí, a Káiser, Spike y Xinder y nosotros veíamos a Tirek ya más grande

-aaa con que eso nos perdimos –dije mientras me sentaba en el suelo

-¿no crees que algo cambio en él? –dijo Káiser

-si algo… por lo que veo debió robar la magia de Luminous y Reifon –dije

-oye no es nuestra culpa, el maldito cuernitos nos chantajeo para que le diéramos nuestra magia –dijo Reifon, mientras que Tirek tenía un nervio saltando en su frente por la forma que lo llamaron

-de acuerdo, antes de pelear necesito ropa nueva –dije mientras que mi cuerno elimina a Spike, Xinder y Kaiser, al terminar el brillo Spike estaba vestido con un pantalón de color negro y una chaqueta abierta de color morado, Xinder esta vestida igual a Chun Li, Káiser estaba vestido como Dante de Devil May Cry 4 y yo, solo tenía una vestimenta igual a la de León Kennedy el de Resident Evil 6

-¿Por qué te quedas con lo mejor? –dijo Káiser

-¿de los presentes aquí, quien puede usar magia en estos momentos?... este nene así que no te quejes –dije con una sonrisa

-ba da lo mismo, ¿tú con quien iras? –dijo Káiser

-supongo que iré con sombra… ¿pero dónde está? –dije mientras buscaba a Sombra

-según lo que escuche está en el imperio de Cristal –dijo Luminous

-¡MI HERMANO, MI CUÑADA, MI SOBRINA! –grito Twilight muy preocupada

-¡EL NOVIO DE STARLIGHT! –grito Rarity, mientras que Starlight estaba roja de ira y de vergüenza

-ok, yo voy ya que tú te tardaras mucho –dije mientras me tele transportaba sintiendo la magia de Cadance

-¡NO ES MI NOVIO! –grito Starlight mientras miraba a Rarity

Ya en el imperio de cristal

Sombra estaba sosteniendo a Sunburst por el cuello

-última advertencia, ¿Dónde está? –dijo Sombra aumentando el agarre, Shining estaba en el suelo ya con algunos moretones por los golpes de los cobardes de Sombra, pero este mantenía la burbuja de magia que protegía a Cadance y a su hija, Sombra perdió la paciencia y estaba a punto de dar un golpe mortal a Sunburst, pero en eso SpiteFire tacleo por la espalda a Sombra liberando a Sunburst y salvándole la vida, Sombra quedo en el suelo algunos metros lejos de SpiteFire, la Pegaso estaba con un dolor de cabeza por la tacleada que dio

-auch, auch eso dolió –dijo SpiteFire mientras ayudaba a Sunburst a pararse

-maldita seas –dijo Sombra dando un salto hacia SpiteFire y trato de darle un golpe pero de repente esta desapareció para la impresión de Sombra y ambos unicornios que peleaban con él, en eso Shining recibió un golpe en la cabeza por alguien, al ver bien ve a su mujer sumamente enfadada y a su hija imitando a su madre

-¿Cómo saliste? –dijo Shining muy nervioso, en eso Cadance indico hacia arriba y todos vieron hacia el techo del castillo y me vieron cargando a SpiteFire en forma Nupcial

-hola sombra… ¿me buscabas? –dije mientras bajaba hacia el suelo y dejaba a SpiteFire en el suelo, pero al hacerlo recibo un duro golpe de SpiteFire

-odio cuando me toman de esa manera –dijo SpiteFire muy roja

-ya era hora que aparecieras –dijo Sombra, en eso desaparezco y todos me buscan, hasta que Sunburst indico atrás de sombra, todos miran por la dirección que indicaba el unicornio para luego caer al suelo al estilo anime ya que me vieron comiendo tranquilamente

-que delicia –dije mientras lloraba, ya que nadie sabía cocinar en la zona negativa y a veces comíamos algo horrible, en eso me iba a comer un pedazo grande de carne, pero Cadance lo tomo, yo instintivamente tome el pedazo de carne con la boca y empecé a gruñir como perro

-¡¿COMO PUEDES COMER EN UN MOMENTO ASI?, DEBES PELEAR AHORA! –grito Cadance mientras me arrastraba al frente de Sombra

-ephera uf moefto, tofabia hay fomida, fejame regrefar –dije pero nadie me entendía ya que aún tenía el pedazo de carne en mi boca ( _"espera un momento, todavía hay comida, déjame regresar_ ")

-" _no sé si eso es mucha confianza… o es bastante estúpido_ " –pensó Sombra me veía

Volviendo a Poniville

Káiser miraba a Tirek con seriedad

-¿emm alguien va hacer algo? –dijo Rainbow mientras estaba ayudando a Twilight a pararse

-Spike y Xinder, él es mío –dijo Káiser mientras era observado por Tirek

-de acuerdo… solo no cometas una estupidez –dijo Spike, de inmediato Káiser le empezó a estrangular con fuerza

-ya llevan un año con eso –dijo Xinder con vergüenza

-es verdad tengo cosas que hacer –dijo Káiser dejando de estrangular a spike y este daba una gran bocanada de aire

-¿crees que puedes lastimarme?, he obtenido el poder de las princesas y el catillo y tus amigo nunca –dijo Tirek pero un golpe lo callo, el golpe lo envió directo a impactarse con la montaña.

-¡VENTISCA DORADA! –grito káiser mientras de su boca salía una especie de rayo amarillo giratorio que impacto la montaña causando una gran explosión que destruyó la montaña.

Todos los espectadores no creían lo que veían el poder de kaiser había aumentado en gran medida y es ni siquiera se veía que se esforzó.

-kai ya empezó –dijo Xinder con una sonrisa

-sí, ¿pero que se puede esperar de el? –dijo Spike apoyando a Xinder

-patético –dijo káiser tronándose los nudillos

En eso Tirek salió de los escombros muy enojada.

-maldito te matare por esto –dijo Tirek muy furioso

-tienen que ayudarlo el solo no podrá contra Tirek –dijo Lyu muy preocupada por el ex mercenario

-déjenme solo yo me encargare de limarle los cuernos –dijo Káiser mirando serio a Tirek

Mientras tanto en el imperio de cristal

Sombra y yo nos veíamos fijamente y nadie decía nada para no quitar la tensión del ambiente

-se te ve que estas lleno de confianza… pero prontos las perderás y luego me suplicara para que no te mate –dijo Sombra con una sonrisa, nos quedamos unos momentos en silencio

-ya cállate –dije muy serio, en eso aparezco delante de Sombra e intento darle un golpe, pero este lo bloquea y ambos nos lanzábamos golpes y patadas pero siempre bloqueábamos los golpes del otro, en un momento intento darle un gancho Izquierdo pero Sombra sale volando cubierto con su magia y yo le sigo, al estar cerca nos volvimos a golpear el uno al otro, los golpes que fueron bloqueados crearon un enorme onda que hacía temblar el imperio, en eso por fin le doy un golpe en la cara que lo manda volando en dirección al suelo -¡¿A QUE TE SUPO?! –grite volando hacia el e intente golpearlo, pero Sombra se recupera y me detiene el golpe y el intenta golpearme pero yo igual le detengo el golpe mientras caíamos al suelo, al caer creamos una pequeña bola humo por la caída que nos cubre, todos los presentes estaban viendo el humo en señal de alguien, al disiparse el humos todos los del imperio de cristal y también los que seguían a sombra vieron que ninguna de nosotros soltaba la mano del otro y aplicábamos fuerza en el agarre, en eso mi cuerno brillo con intensidad y salió un pequeño rayo rojo, Sombra para no recibir el rayo soltó mi mano y lo esquivo… algo que aproveche esto y le di un duro golpe en la cara, ese golpe lo mano al cielo, pero aparecí en su camino y con mis dos puños juntos lo golpe en la cabeza… es golpe mando a Sombra al suelo con la velocidad de una bala e impacto al suelo creando un enorme cráter

-no puedo creerlo –dijo Cadance

-¿Cómo se volvió tan fuerte en menos de un dia? –dijo Sunburst

-eso no me importa… pero creo que esta vez sombra desaparecerá para siempre –dijo Shining

Volviendo a Káiser

-maldito, esta vez usare todo mi poder para matarte y cobrar la humillación de la gala –dijo Tirek muy enfadado

-que marica no aceptas que solo eres débil y que necesitas de la magia de otros para tener ese poder, en lo que a mí respecta es débil, un guerrero de verdad pelea por sí mismo sin usar a otros pero si tan empeñados estas en matarme –dijo Káiser mientras se estaba quitando la gabardina y lanzándosela a Xinder

-veamos que tienes torito –dijo Káiser mientras que movías sus manos diciéndole ven

Tirek sin pensarlo se lanzó contra el kaiser con poner sus manos enfrente y con algo de fuerza lo detuvo.

-patético- dijo mientras sujetaba unos de los cuernos de Tirek y lo azotaba en el suelo

Todos los espectadores estaban sorprendidos ya que kaiser estaba dejando en ridículo a Tirek.

-Tirek es un tonto, es combate físico mi hermano lo supera- dijo Xinder muy tranquila

-¿pero cómo es posible que lograran ese poder? –pregunto Twilight impactada

-no te sorprendas solo está calentando –dijo Spike

Volviendo al imperio de cristal

Yo seguía volando gracias a mi magia esperando a sombra… no espere mucho ya que un rayo de magia salió donde Sombra quedo enterrado, yo solo la bloquee con mis manos y la desvié hacia el cielo, pero Sombra aprovecho esto y me dio un golpe en la cara que me mando al suelo y con su magia aparece una guadaña de color negro y vuela hacia mí, yo hago lo mismo y hago aparecer mis 3 espadas (eso incluye la espada del emperador), ambos tratábamos de darnos un tajo al otro, la diferencia es que Sombra quería cortarme en dos y yo solo quería inmovilizarlo… aun no tengo esa idea de quitar una vida… aun cuando es la esencia mas malvada de este loco mundo

-" _Zantoryu… Tatsumaki" –_ dije mientras daba unos giros con mis espadas, eso ocasiono que un enorme tornado aparezca atrapando a Sombra dentro del tornado –y también hay esto… "Yaki _oni (en eso mis espadas eran cubiertas por fuego) giri_ " –dije entrando al tornado, pero al hacerlo el tornado fue haciendo que el fuego de mis espadas crezca más hasta convertirse en un tornado de fuego –" _estilo combinado: Tatsumaki hell" –_ dije mientras salía del otro lado del tornado de fuego… si lo sé, no soy muy bueno inventando nombres xdxd

Volviendo a la pelea de Kaiser, Tirek no podía superar la fuerza de kaiser.

-maldición, como es que tienes tanta fuerza, yo tengo la magia de todos los ponys menos los del imperio de cristal, la magia del castillo… maldición… maldición… maldición –dijo Tirek de rodillas golpeando el piso pero un idea vino a su mente, el vio a donde estaban las mane, más específicamente a Lyu y sonrió -trata de bloquear esto –dijo Tirek preparando un rayo de magia.

-que no entiendes estas acabado resígnate –dijo káiser confiado

-tal vez o te pueda lastimar pero ¡A ELLA SI! –dijo Tirek lanzando un rayo a donde estaba lyu todos se apartaron pero ello no reacciono del miedo y cerró los ojos.

-¡ESO SOBRE MI CADAVER! -grito káiser enfrente de Lyu y lanzándola lejos del impacto del rayo pero él fue quien recibió el Káiser

-¡KAISER! –gritaron todos al pensar que Káiser

-" _debería ayudarlo… pero ellas me lo impedirán" –_ pensó Spike mientras veía a sus amigas

-por favor Spike tu eres más que capaz de pelear con Tirek, a mí me falto para llegar donde tu estas –dijo Xinder muy preocupada

-no puedo, solo cuando el este en el suelo lo ayudare, entiende que para mí no es fácil pelear estando ellas cerca –dijo Spike mientras apretaba sus manos con fuerza

Después de la explosión y que el polvo se disipará kaiser estaba furioso era decir poco.

-¡TU TRATASTE DE LASTIMAR A ALGUIEN A QUIEN AMO….VAS A MORIR! –grito Káiser y con cada palabra que decía káiser solo su enfado aumentaba más, estaba peor que cuando Aru lo hiso enfadar.

Alrededor de kaiser un pequeño circulo de aire se estaba formando y empezaba a girar su cuerpo desprendía una aura eléctrica de rayos rojo de su boca salía pequeñas llamaradas cada vez que respiraba, apretaba su puños de los cuales salía sangre.

El cielo se nublaba y se escuchaban truenos y relámpagos que caían alrededor de kaiser

-¡NUNCA TELO PEDONARE! –grito Káiser el

-¡VERAS MI PODER AL MAXIMO! –grito Káiser muy enfadado y su cuerpo empeso a cambiar se convertía en un gran dragón cuadrúpedo que se mantiene en una elegante postura, dos cuernos de su cabeza, señalando hacia delante.

En el pecho y en sus patas posee escamas afiladas que se envuelven en un brillo rojo. Su hocico es ganchudo y de él sobresalen dos grandes colmillos. Su cola es larga y posee una especie de aleta dorsal.

( : /img14. deviantart b8d6/i/2012/ 313/d/d/mh3_alatreon _by_ )

Káiser estaba a la par en altura con Tirek, el solo día un poderoso rugido.

( : /www. youtube watch ?v=IC1ep ur5vCg)

Con el rugido la tierra tembló los relámpagos caían con más violencia columnas de hilo se formaban, grandes llamaradas rodearon a káiser

Volviendo al imperio de cristal

Yo y Sombras estábamos frente al otro mientras teníamos nuestras armas filosas chocando entre ellas, pero al momento se escuchó un enorme rugido

-je, Káiser ya empezó –dije mientras aplicaba más fuerza hasta que hice retroceder a Sombra, Sombra dio un salto e intentaba cortarme en dos con su Guadaña, pero yo solo retrocedía esquivando los ataques para la frustración de sombra –hehe no te das cuentas… nosotros podemos ver todos tus movimientos –dije mientras seguía retrocediendo esquivando los ataques de Sombra, al escuchar eso Sombra tiro su guadaña al suelo y me sujeto de la camisa con sus manos

-¡ ¿NOSOTROS?! –grito Sombra muy enfadado, pero yo solo me reía de el

- **tu poder aumento, pero no hay diferencia a comparación con nuestro poder** –dije con una voz muy profunda causando que la pequeña Flurry Heart se asuste

-esa voz… ¿no es de? –dijo Sombra impresionado

-pude controlar a Alucard casi por completo… lo que quiero decir es que ahora… yo soy Alucard –dije mientras mis colmillos crecieron

-¿Qué dices? –dijo Sombra muy asustado, yo en eso empecé a Gritar mientras un aura color sangre me rodeo y luego golpe a Sombra logrando que cayera al suelo, en eso lo pateo logrando que se valla un par de metros lejos, muy adolorido golpeo el suelo causando que una grieta se me acerca y desde el suelo aparece un cristal y trato de clavármelo en la cara yo solo me hice un lado, pero sombra no se detenía y fue creando más cristales para que se me clavaran en mí, pero yo fácilmente los esquivaba, pero uno me atravesó el cuerpo, causando que los ciudadanos del imperio griten de terror y que sombra este con una sonrisa

-… ¿de qué te ríes? –dije con una sonrisa mientras me saca el cristal del cuerpo como si nada y poco a poco el agujero de mi cuerpo se regenere –cuando te dije que pude controlar a Alucard casi por completo… no era broma… también puedo hacer esto –dije mientras que mi vestimenta cambia a la de Alucard y de mis mangas aparecieron las pistolas que le hizo Káiser en la gala y solo dispare dos balas… una la esquivo pero la otra le dio en el hombro a sombra

- _ **"si yo tuviera el control no habría fallado y sombra estaría muerto"**_ –dijo Alucard en mi mente

-en primer lugar no sirve de nada, sombra se puede regenerar pos su truco de magia, en segundo no quiero matarlo y en tercera… que te importa –dije mientras guarde mis armas

Volviendo con Káiser

-será mejor que te preparares maldito por que ahora poseo el control de cuatro elementos que puede usar a voluntad. El Fuego, Trueno, Hielo, viento y el último y más poderoso el elemento dragón –dijo Káiser con una voz atemorizante

Todos los espectadores no lo podían creer estaban aterrados.

-Qué bestia tan imponente –dijo Rarity impactada y apunto de desmayarse… de hecho atrás de ella ya tenía preparado su sillón

-¿Cuál es esa bestia?- total mete atemorizada celestia

-es El Alatreon es un Dragón Ancestral –dijo Xinder

-si no lo viera no lo creería –dijo Twilight asombrada

-era por eso que nos dijo que eran transformaciones de gran poder y riesgo –dijo Applejack recordando las palabras

-¡INCREÍBLE! –gritaron Rainbow Dash y Guilda

-wow eso es un dragón que imponente –dijo Ember empezando a fantasear… cosa que se detuvo por que Lyu le dio un golpe en la cabeza

-ni siquiera lo piense él es mío –dijo Lyu muy enojada

Volviendo con la pelea Tirek estaba asustado, kaiser solo lo miraba enojado ya que por confiarse casi lastima a lyu eso era lo que más lo enfurecía.

-no creas porque tienes esa transformación me ganaras- dijo Tirek

-" _maldición no me queda de otra que usar el poder que me dio el amo si este tipo me matara" –_ pensó Tirek y saco una especie de esfera de color negro que al romperla una neblina que lo rodeo y cuando se disipo Tirek tenía u armadura negra –este un obsequio del amo, nunca pensé que tendría que usarlo contigo –dijo Tirek mientras se ponía en guardia

Kaiser no le importo y lazo una llamarada de gran tamaño que Tirek desvió pero kaiser uso la llamarada como señuelo, kaiser lo golpeo con garras fuertemente en la cara

En un esfuerzo Tirek lo sujeto del cuello y lo lanzo contra las rocas e inmediatamente lanzo un gran rayo de magia lo cual al impactar a kaiser produjo una gran explosión.

Kaiser salió volando de la explosión con ligeros daños, el tomo aire si al lanzar las bocanadas de aire eran carámbanos de hielo que Tirek trataba de esquivarlos pero para su mala suerte uno de los golpeo congelando la parte inferior de su cuerpo.

-te tengo –dijo káiser mientras cubría su cuerpo con electricidad y se lanzaba directo contra Tirek, tras el impacto Tirek quedo muy lastimado -no me voy a confiar, prepárate –dijo Káiser mientras su cuerpo emitía relámpagos rojo de su boca salía fuego –con esto estarás muerto, ¡LLAMARADA ELECTRONICA DRAGONICA! –grito Káiser lanzando el ataque a Tirek, pero este solo sonrió y vio el ataque y con todas sus energías utilizo un hechizo espejo que reflejo el ataque -¡NO, NO PUEDE SER! –grito Káiser mientras su propio ataque lo impactaba Tras la explosión, todos los presentes se asustaron.

-¡KAISER, ¿ESTAS BIEN?! –gritaron todos, mas su hermanita mientras que Spike ya se estaba empezando a gruñir

-no sabría decirte, ese ataque está diseñado para ni siquiera un dragón lo soporte, es lo que me dijo –dijo Trixie mientras Xinder estaba muy preocupada por su hermano

Cuando el humo se disipo kaiser estaba gravemente herido y Tirek le lanzo un rayo que lo golpeo, haciendo que perdiera la transformación

-hay no káiser –dijo Xinder mientras veía a Káiser ya inconsciente –esa transformación lo gasto mucho –dijo Xinder examinando a Káiser

-si… que fue complicado… si no fuera por el hechizo estaría muerto –dijo Tirek mientras se encogía hasta tener un tamaño ideal, todos se pusieron en guardia… aunque no tenían magia podían pelear a mano limpia… aunque saben que no duraran mucho, en eso Spike gruñe con fuerza y de su cuerpo salía humo

-¿Spike? –dijeron todos

-y tu pequeño estorbo… ¿Qué planeas hacer? –dijo Tirek, en eso Spike comenzó a gritar mientras que el humo salió se detuvo, en eso Spike empezó a crecer hasta ser tan grande como Celestia, su músculos se agrandaron y una especie de armadura negra apareció en el cuerpo de Spike hasta que la armadura se completó, Spike bestia con un una armadura negra con un casco que le cubre toda la cara y en la parte de los ojos era parte de vidrio para poder ver , en los hombros salían espinas, también llevaba una capa de color azul oscuro que en la parte final se veía rasgada y la parte de la armadura de sus manos tenia pequeñas espinas para causar más daño y para completar una espada negra y el mango tenía la cabeza de un dragón

-….. a… el… el… -decían todos sin parar y sin pronunciar ninguna palabra, Tirek solo dio una sonrisa burlona… que despareció de inmediato al ver a Spike frente de el en un parpadeo, Tirek intento golpearlo, pero Spike tuvo la misma idea y también intento golpearlo, ambos puños chocaron creando un horrible sonido para todos

-vas a morir aquí –dijo Spike con una voz más profunda que antes y aplicando más fuerza haciendo que Tirek retroceda

-intento fracaso de dragón –dijo Tirek mientras se ponía en guardia y Spike saco su espada y apuntaba a Tirek de forma amenazante

 **Continuara**

 **Ending (dragon ball z angel)**

 _Angel... Angel... Angel... Angel... Angel... Angel..._

 _Se muestra un libro con el título "Memorias" en una mesa y se abre revelando varias fotografías_

 _Toki ni uzumoreta kioku no kanata Sou sa Boku-tachi wa tenshi datta_

 _Las primeras imágenes muestran a mí y a Trixie conociéndonos por primera vez, luego se muestra ahuyentando a los ponis que la perseguían, luego muestra la imagen donde me enfrento con la Hidra_

 _Sora no ue kara ai no tane wo makichirashite Kono hoshi kara kanashimi keshitakatta_

 _Luego muestra la imagen donde conozco a las princesas y a las Mane Six, luego se ve las imágenes donde conozco a Kirie, Zecora, Red Heart, Vinyl y Octavia, también muestran las imágenes de algunos ponis de Poniville, por último, se ve la imagen donde estaba junto con Fancy Pants y a Fleur de Lis, pero ella estaba mirándome a mi mientras yo miraba a la cámara_

 _Nee Hiroi buruu sukai Miagete iru to yuuki ga wakanai ka..._ _Ima demo_

 _Luego muestra las imágenes donde peleo con Nightmare Moon y Chrysalis, luego se me ve con Namy (La Changeling que cuide hace unos capítulos atrás), luego se vuelve a ver la imagen donde yo estoy con Namy pero esta vez Chrysalis también aparecía al lado de Nami_

 _To My Friend Senaka no hane wa nakushita keredo Mada fushigi na chikara nokotte 'ru To My Friend Hikari wo daite yume wo miyou yo Hora Kimi no hitomi ni niji ga kakaru_

 _Se ve algunas imágenes mientras posaba para los niños que estaban al lado mío, luego se ve la imagen donde yo y Kaiser chocamos los puños amistosamente, luego se ve la imagen de Spike huyendo de Kaiser mientras Xinder se avergüenza de su hermano_

 _Machi ni yogoreta to kimi wa iu kedo Ima mo sukitooru namida ga aru Kumo no hiroba de kankeri shite tsuki wo suberi Haato no ya de hito wo koi ni otoshita_

 _Luego la imagen cambia y ahora estoy enfrente de Ember muy asustado ya que me veía muy feo, luego la imagen cambia a la que yo me enfrento a Tirek y Kaiser enfrentándose a Sombra, luego la imagen cambia y muestra que yo y Kaiser enfrente de alguien con el ceño fruncido pero ese Alguien era cubierto por una neblina negra_

 _Sou egaku vijon Genjitsu ni suru mahou ga atta n' da... Honto sa_

 _Luego se muestra la imagen donde Kaiser estaba vestido con un traje negro muy molesto ya que yo y Discord vestidos muy elegantemente y burlándonos de él y con nuestros dedos le indicamos el número 4_

 _To My Friend Asu wo shinji-tsuzukereba Kono sabaku mo rakuen ni kawaru To My Friend Kizutsuki soshite manande yukou Ima ai no tsubomi ga mune de hiraku_

 _Ahora se ve en la imagen yo con el traje elegante mientras que Discord y Kaiser se burlaban de mí mientras que tenían todos sus dedos levantados mientras se reían de mí_

 _To My Friend Senaka no hane wa nakushita keredo Mada fushigi na chikara nokotte 'ru To My Friend Hikari wo daite yume wo miyou yo Hora Kimi no hitomi ni niji ga kakaru_

 _Luego se ven imágenes donde Spike y Xinder posan mientras comían gemas, luego la imagen cambia a la que Káiser está siendo abrazados por 5 mujeres una de color azul claro, la otra de color amarillo la última era de color morado claro la otra es de una mujer con el pelo rojo con líneas amarillas y la última era una mujer un tanto madura, luego cambia la imagen donde estamos todos posando, pero las chicas más cercanas a mi estaban con vestidos blancos_

 _Angel... Angel... Angel... Angel... Angel... Angel..._

 _Por último, se ve la imagen donde Káiser tenía su mano en forma de unos de sus monstruos y yo con dos espadas en mis manos y la tercera en mi boca preparándonos para el ataque, finalmente el libro se cierra y una mano lo toma y lo guarda en un estante_

 **Avances del próximo capitulo**

 _Se ve a Spike dándole una paliza a Tirek mientras destrozaba todo a su alrededor_

 _-hola a todos, soy Spike, ya era hora de demostrar que ya no soy un bebe dragón y estoy listo para proteger a mis amigos –dijo Spike mientras le dio dos tajos al torso de Tirek en forma de X_

 _-esa energía… debe ser de Spike… ¿y Káiser que le paso? –dije mientras veía a Sombra escapando hacia un espejo pero a mi impresión lo atravesó sin hacerle daño_

 _-¡PRIMERO ESE PONI Y AHORA TU! –grito Tirek mientras se ve a Tirek en el cielo lanzando un potente rayo de magia y Spike con su transformación y a Xinder con una armadura idéntica a la de Spike solo que de su color era blanco_

 _ **En el próximo capítulo de ¿soy el alicornio legendario? Será… Spike el guerrero dragon, el rey a llegado**_

 _-¿quieres saber quién soy Tirek? –dije con una sonrisa mientras que todos me veían con la boca abierta y Chrysalis con la boca abierta y con corazones en sus ojos_

 **Nos leemos luego adiós YA-Ha**

 **Nota: voy a pausar un momento esta historia ya que actualizara las demás que tengo, espero no molestar a nadie con esto y lamento publicarlo de nuevo pero algo raro paso**


	23. Chapter 23

¿Soy el Alicornio legendario?

 **Music jigoku sensei nube opening full**

 _Kyou kara ichiban takumashii no da_

 _omatase shimashita sugoi yatsu_

 _kyou kara ichiban kakko ii no da_

 _bari bari saikyou NO. 1(solo)_

 _se ve toda equestria mostrando todo los reino luego se me ve con una sonrisa pero de repente mi expresión cambia por una muy seria y empiezo a correr hasta el antiguo castillo de las princesas y veo a todas mis amigas saludándome pero Pinkie se me tira encima de mí y todos empezamos a reír_

 _Kono yo wa wakaranai koto ga takusan aru_

 _donna kaze ga fuitemo makenai hito ni narou_

 _Luego se ve a Kaiser entrenando un poco mientras que su hermana estaba jugando cartas con Spike y por la cara de Spike se veía que no estaba ganando, mientras que Kaiser estaba controlándose para no ir de casa, pero de repente Xinder besa la mejilla de Spike_

 _Sore demo yowai yatsu kanarazu iru monda_

 _mamotte age mashou sore ga tsuyosa nanda_

 _Spike huye mientras lloraba cómicamente mientras que Kaiser transformado en uno de sus monstruos sale en siga del mientras que Xinder estaba sonrojada en el fondo_

 _Tonikaku kitae mashou itami wo pipi razuni_

 _kokai no owari wa itsumo kinou no hazu_

 _Nightmare Moon y Chrysalis estaban ignorándome mientras trataba de convencerla de que se unieran a mí, en eso la princesa Ember me ve muy furiosa mientras tenía el guantelete y yo tenía una espada hecha con el mismo diamante que ella tenía, yo solo empecé a sudar mucho y trate de correr pero ella me detenía_

 _Kiyouna yubisaki wa kotoba wo hoshi ga ranai_

 _yumekata riau tomo no mekumori shiru koto monai_

 _Yo estaba enfrente de sombra mientras empecé a transformarme en Alucard y empezamos a pelear la pelea termino en el imperio de cristal Sombra muy adolorido me veía, en eso crea soldados sombríos y yo empiezo a pelear salvajemente le arranco el corazón con mis manos, las sombras de mi cuerpo atraviesan las criaturas, al ver que no tenía oportunidad lanza un hechizo hacia el castillo y entra en él, al ver un espejo lo atraviesa_

 _Kodoku ga suki nante kakko tsukeshii deshou_

 _hitori de naite mina osoraku dotsubo deshou_

 _yo intento ir por el pero en eso aparece Tirek y su tamaño era enorme, estaba a punto de atacar pero Tirek me muestra a mis amigas y amigos encerrados, sin poder hacer nada no evito que el absorba toda mi magia, al estar vacío Tirek me iba atacar_

 _Kangae temo goran nakama wa suteki dane_

 _hitori yori oozei tsuyoi ni kimatteru_

 _Pero el vio que yo estaba con una sonrisa y empiezo a rodearme con fuego verde, el castillo de cristal se empieza desmoronar, todos veían muy preocupados al ver esto, en eso una nube de polvo me cubrió totalmente_

 _Kyou kara ichiban takumashii no da_

 _omatase shimashita sugoi yatsu_

 _Al disiparse el humo se ve la expresiones de las chicas que era de asombro, el de Kaiser era de una sonrisa muy notoria, Chrysalis y Nightmare Moon estaban muy impactadas pero luego cambio ya que sus rostros cambio de color a rojo y sus ojos ya eran corazones muy grandes, al ver esto las princesas, las mane six, y las demás estaban celosas, Tirek y yo nos lanzamos al ataque causando un brillo_

 _Naruhodo honto_

 _kyou kara ichiban ichiban da ichiban_

 _Después del brillo se ve que todas me felicitaron ya a la normalidad, en eso todos nos fijamos en el espejo donde se había escapado Sombra, yo le doy una seña a Káiser y el me da una sonrisa, en eso ambos nos acercamos al espejo y lo tocamos y aparece un brillo cegador_

 **Saga de Equestria: descubrimientos**

 **Nota: sé que eh tenido varios errores de ortografía, y trato de arreglarlos y mejorar para no tener los mismos errores**

 **Capítulo 23:** _ **Spike el guerrero dragón, el rey ha llegado**_

Todas las presentes estaban con la boca abierta por lo que le dijo Spike a Tirek

-no puedo creer lo que dijo –exclamo Twilight muy impactada

-¡SERAS MUY FUERTE SPIKE, PERO NO TE CONFIES! –grito Ember muy alterada por lo que haya ocasionado el pequeño dragón, Spike solo mantuvo su vista en Tirek que solo mostro una sonrisa burlona, en eso Spike dio un gran salto e intento darle una estocada, pero Tirek la desviar con su mano hacia el suelo, la espada de Spike logro clavarse en el suelo, Spike no se detuvo hay, el dragón soltó su espada y logro darle 3 golpes directos en la cara y una pata en las costillas de Tirek, logrando dañar no solo físicamente… si no también el orgullo del ladrón de magia

-ya hace tiempo quería hacerte eso Tirek –dijo Spike con una sonrisa burlona, Spike saca su espada del suelo y vuelve a ponerse en guardia

-¿cómo… te atreves? –dijo Tirek con mucha ira, Spike se mantenía en guardia pero en el fondo se arrepentía por burlarse de él, Tirek apareció de repente al frente de Spike y le dio un duro golpe en la cabeza que obligo al dragón estar de rodillas en frente de Tirek

-de rodillas –exclamo el ladrón de magia mientras tomaba la cabeza del dragón, pero en ese momento las espinas de la cabeza de Spike se alargaron de repente ocasionando que la mano de Tirek sufra de varios cortes

\- ¡JAMAS! –grito Spike mientras que dio un salto y le dio un rodillazo en la cara de Tirek, Tirek se encontró muy desorientado por el golpe y no vio venir los siguientes golpes que le daba Spike al estilo Boxeador, en unos de los golpes Tirek logro detener unos de sus golpes agarrando su mano, Tirek empezó a golpearlo salvajemente en la cara del Dragon, Spike bloqueo unos de los golpes de Tirek y ambos empezaron hacer fuerza para liberarse el agarre del otro

-debo admitir que jamás espere que la mascota de la princesa Twilight peleara bien -menciono Tirek mientras que Spike le hervía

-en primer lugar, no soy su mascota, soy su asistente número 1 y estoy orgulloso de eso y en segundo lugar… -dijo Spike antes de aplicar más fuerza en sus brazos liberando del agarre de Tirek y aumentando la fuerza de agarre hacia la mano izquierda de Tirek, al tener una de sus manos libre empezó a golpear el rostro de Tirek varias veces, ya después de varios golpes el dragón tomo el brazo izquierdo y empezó a doblarlo hasta que oyó un sonido

¡CRACK!

Ese sonido que jamás pensó que provocaría el pequeño Dragón, Spike le había roto el brazo izquierdo de Tirek haciendo que todas las mujeres excepto Xinder tenían sus manos sobre su boca, impactadas al ver el Brazo de Tirek doblado mientras que este estaba gritando de dolor –ya era hora de demostrar que ya no soy un dragón Bebe y estoy listo para proteger a mis amigos –dijo Spike mientras veía a Tirek aun gritando de dolor… para luego reírse para el desconcierto de todos

-sí que mejoraste y mucho –Tirek al terminar de decir eso utilizo su magia para reparar su brazo dañado –pero creo que necesitas más que eso –dijo Tirek y al segundo después mando un par de metros lejos al dragón guerrero… por ahora –mucho más –menciono Tirek con burla, Spike se recuperó del dolor y volvió hacia donde se encuentra Tirek y volvieron a pelear mientras que sus amigos no podían hacer nada más que ver y esperar lo mejor por él bebe dragón

En el imperio de Cristal

Sombra estaba muy mal herido intentando por todos los medios de golpearme, pero yo solo me hacia un lado mientras tarareaba una canción

-¡YA DEJA DE JUGAR! –grito Candace muy enfadada ya que solo estaba jugando con el rey caído del imperio de Cristal, su hija al ver la expresión de su madre intento imitarla pero solo pudo hacer una mueca gracioso

-no tienes sentido del humor –dije mientras miraba a Candace y logrando dar un gancho derecho en la cabeza de Sombra haciendo retroceder unos paso –pero tienes razón es hora de acabar con esto –mencione mientras miraba a Sombra, en ese momento un fuego negro apareció en mi cuerpo, todos al verme cubierto totalmente por ese fuego negro se asustaron

Bleach musica de batalla (reproduzcan en el 0:09)

-¿Qué es eso? –pregunto Sombra mientras respiraba por la boca

-¿esa…son las llamas del tártaro? –dijo Sunburst

-esas llamas solo están en el tártaro para castigar a los condenados –dijo Candace

-por lo que veo es muy peligroso –menciono Shining mientras retrocedía junto a su esposa, los demás imitaron a la pareja para no salir lastimados

-¿pero qué clase de entrenamiento tuvo en ese lugar? –pregunto SpiteFire

-Sombra un concejo… trata de esquivarlo… porque si no… no quedara nada de ti –dije mientras extendí mi brazo hacia la dirección de sombra y las flamas negras terminaron de juntarse en la mano donde apuntaba a Sombra –y hablo muy enserio –dije mientras las flamas negras aumentaron su temperatura causando un calor sofocante, todos al escuchar eso fueron a refugiarse en un lugar resistentes, casas, paredes hasta la mismas alcantarillas eran lugares seguras para salvarse de aquella técnica –ya desaparece de esta vida Sombra… ¡ _Ensatsu Kokuryu-haaa!_ –grite mientras lance la técnica del anime Yu Yu Hakusho hacia sombra, las flamas fueron hacia una velocidad impresionante que sombra no alcanzo a esquivar, la técnica le "llego" de golpe causando un gran temblor y que el fuego negro se esparciera alrededor mío y causando temor a todos los presente, a los pocos segundos todo se calmó y salieron de sus escondites

-¿ya termino? –mencionaron algunos pobladores saliendo de sus escondites

-¿Dónde está sombra? –menciono Shining mientras buscaba al rey…pero en eso todos se quedaron callados al ver en una pared la silueta de alguien, Shining fue hacia la pared y verifico que eran cenizas… que coincidía en el mismo lugar donde se encontraba sombra

-dudo mucho que alguien sobreviviera algo como eso –mencione mientras miraba la mano con la que lance la técnica, mi mano estaba con quemaduras graves… debo tener cuidado en usar esa técnica…pero para la sorpresa de todos… el Rey sombra apareció enfrente de todos…pero con casi todo sus cuerpo destruido… de hecho solo quedaba de la cintura para arriba y su brazo izquierdo

-te…te maldigo… te maldigo Nicolás Benoit –menciono con su ira hasta los cielos Sombra mientras que con un gran esfuerzo recupero logran parte de su cuerpo

-¿de quién es esa silueta?... ¿de quién sombra? –pregunte mientras ya me hacia las sospechas

-del primer poni que vi… lo hice aparecer enfrente mío –dijo Sombra antes de que apareciera enfrente de él y le diera un monstruoso golpe en su cara, mandándolo a los cielo y cuando estaba a punto de ir hacia abajo yo aparecí arriba de él, di media vuelta y lo mando al suelo con una patada, ese maldito me hizo matar a un poni inocente… y lo are sufrir por esto

Volviendo con Spike

 **Fairy tail musica épica dragon slayer theme (les recomiendo que la escuchen en el tiempo 0:25)**

El Dragón Guerrero estaba peleando de una manera espectacular, estaba dándole un gran problema a Tirek, Tirek intentaba darle un golpe a Spike pero este solo los bloqueaba con su espada, llego un momento en que Tirek intento darle un doble golpe en la cabeza de Spike, pero este dio un salto esquivando el doble golpe de Tirek y cayo atrás de este, Tirek se dio vuelta para volver atacarlo, pero Spike fue más rápido y le dio dos tajos profundos en torso de Tirek formando una X

-¡PRIMERO ESE PONI (regenerando la herida de su torso) Y AHORA TUUUU! –grito con Furia el ladrón de magia mientras de un golpe mando al dragón hacia una casa que termino destruyéndola, Spike lentamente se recuperó del golpe pero no se fijó que Tirek ya estaba detrás suyo preparando un buen golpe, pero antes de lastimar al dragón Reifon y Luminous se acercaron dando un gran salto hacia Tirek y logrando darle un buen golpe en la cara, al no tener magia no significa que no sepan pelear, Luminous agarro los cuernos de Tirek y con ayuda de Spike y Reifon lograron estrellar la cabeza de Tirek al suelo, Reifon aprovecho esta para patearla cara de Tirek, Luminous también aprovecho esto para hacer el curb stomp (antiguo movimiento de Seth Rollins), al ver aturdido a Tirek Spike tomo una de las patas de Tirek y empezó a girar ganando más velocidad hasta que lo soltó mandándolo al aire, Spike espero un momento y al verificar que estaba lejos el dragón lanzo un potente llamarada hacia Tirek y que al entrar en contacto con el ocasiono una enorme explosión y que un humo negro aparezca en los cielos

-wow, que fuerte –dijo Ember mirando a Spike… y recibió un fuerte golpe por parte de Xinder -¡ ¿QUE TE PASA MOCOSA?! –grito Ember algo adolorida por el golpe

-bájate la temperatura, es solo un niño –dijo Xinder mientras inflaba las mejillas

Escena siguiente

Se ve a Ember estirando las mejillas de la pequeña dragón, haciendo que Xinder llore cómicamente

-¡NO ESTABA PENSANDO EN ESO! –grito Ember mientras mantenía las mejillas de Xinder estirada

-pues… eso no se notó –menciono Xinder, Ember al escuchar eso estiro mucho más las mejillas de la pequeña haciendo que llore mucho más, pero ese acto cómico se interrumpió ya que vieron a Spike de rodillas mientras respira por su boca, todos fueron a verlo

-¿estás bien querido? –pregunto Rarity

-¿acaso se ve bien? –pregunto Xinder

-¡ESO FUE INCREIBLE! –gritaron Gilda y Rainbow Dash mientras le daban palmadas a Spike

-¡NO CELEBREN! –Grito alguien arriba de todos, al ver arriba se dieron cuenta de que Tirek seguía Vivo… lastimado pero vivo -¡YA ME CANSEE, SE CONVERTIRAN EN POLVO POR ESTOOOO! –grito Tirek mientras extendía sus brazos hacia el cielo y a los pocos segundo empezó a crecer una bola de magia que crecía mas y mas

-¿piensa lanzar eso? –dijo Celestia algo asustada

-yo creo que si –dijo Fluttershy mientras temblaba de miedo

-¡TODO EL MUNDO CORRA! –grito Starlight mientras que todos corrieron lo más lejos posible

-no creo que funcione –dijo Spike mientras se paraba –creo que deben correr… por que no estoy seguro de detenerlo de todo –menciono Spike mientras respiraba muy hondo

-¿Qué piensas hacer Spike? –dijo Twilight mientras veía a al dragón

-no te preocupes… estaré bien… creo –dijo Spike mientras dio una bocanada grande de aire

-¡YA DESAPARESCAN! –grito Tirek lanzando la gran bola de magia hacia Poniville

-¡NO TE LO PERMITIRE! –grito Spike lanzando con todas su fuerzas una gran llamarada de color verde, ambas técnicas chocaron entre ellas, pero Tirek se encontraba con una sonrisa y aumentando el tamaño de la gran bola de magia, poco a poco la llamarada de Spike no era lo suficiente poderosa para detenerla y la bola de magia descendía mas y mas

-¡VAMOS SPIKE NO TE RINDAS! –gritaban todos sus amigos

Volviendo al imperio de Cristal

Yo solo me encargaba de golpear a Sombra… sin magia, sin trucos… solo a golpearlo con mis puños… y parecía que sombra no la llevaba bien ya que este se encontraba en el suelo recuperando el aliento y yo solo estaba de pie enfrente de este hijo de Puta, ambos estábamos en una de las salas del castillo de cristal

-… mmm esa energía… es de Spike –dije mientras miraba en dirección hacia Poniville

-¿Qué pasa? –dijo Candace muy lejos de mí y de sombra

-esa energía es de Spike y Tirek… ¿Qué le paso a Káiser? –pregunte algo preocupado por lo que sentía… no sentía la magia de Káiser… eso ya me asusto –bueno Sombra… jamás eh matado a nadie… pero… tu eres una gran peligro para equestria si siguieras vivo… hasta aquí llegas –dije mientras hice la pose para el ataque de Vegeta –adiós… ¡EL ATAQUE BIIIG….! –grite mientras el ataque aparece en mi mano

-¡NOOO! –Grito alguien y se me tiro en cima, el ataque salió volando hacia los cielos y exploto creando una luz cegadora, al terminar la luz me fijo que era una poni de cristal de color gris y vestía con una ropa típica de la Francia antigua –no lo mates por favor –me dijo aquella poni mientras lloraba, Sombra se levantó con dificultad y se preparaba para un ataque… pro un brillo nos ganó la atención de todos… era un espejo… un espejo que brilla… es no es normal, sombra veía ese espejo y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro… en un momento a otro Sombra cogiendo por la heridas empezó a dirigirse hacia el espejo yo me levante y dejando a un lado a la extraña poni e intente ir por él, pero aquella poni de cristal me agarro de las piernas ocasionando de que me caiga de cara al suelo, al recuperarme veo a Sombra mirándome con una sonrisa burlona antes de atravesar ese espejo sin ningún problema, al levantarme agarro de la ropa a la poni

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? –dije con toda seriedad, pero en el fondo quería gritarle, no sé qué era ese espejo, lo único que sé es que sombra se me escapo por ella

-por favor… no lo mates –me decía la poni una y otra vez mientras lloraba, en eso se siente un leve temblor haciendo que todos miremos hacia la dirección de Poniville ya que también una gran nube negra, yo me llevo a la poni hacia Shining

-que no se valla de aquí –dije mientras mire a Shining, en eso miro hacia Poniville y con mi magia cree unas manos gigantes y ambas a gran velocidad se dirigen hacia Ponyville, cuando sintió que ambas manos de magia agarraron algo mire hacia SpiteFire – ¿vienes conmigo? –pregunte con una sonrisa

-¿Qué quieres que haga? O mejor dicho ¿Qué vas hacer? –pregunto SpiteFire con mucha sospecha

-solo agárrate de mí cintura –dije, SpiteFire se sonrojo y con mala gana me abrazo de la cintura –ahora agárrate fuerte, respira hondo… así, si te sueltas te lastimaras mucho –dije con una sonrisa nerviosa

-¡¿Qué VAS HACER?! –grito SpiteFire muy asustada

-solo daremos un pequeño paseo rápido –dije con una sonrisa traviesa

-sabes que mejor ve tu solo –dijo la Pegaso apunto de soltarme pero yo di un salto y gracias al estiramiento de los brazos de magia salimos volando hacia Poniville

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaa! –grito SpiteFire mientras se perdía a la vista de todos

-¡GOMU GOMUUUU NOOOOOOOOOOooooo! –grite e igual que SpiteFire me perdía a la vista de todos

-¿eso fue estúpido de su parte? –pregunto Sunburst

-si ya te acostumbraras –dijeron Candace y Shining

Hace 5 Minutos en Poniville

Sword Art Online - ORIGINAL BATTLE THEME (Epic OST) (0:20)

Spike ya tenía dificultades para mantener su llamarada al corriente y Tirek aumentaba la fuerza de su bola de magia que descendía hacia Poniville lentamente

-ya ríndete, jamás podrás ganarme, unos simples dragones no podrán… ¡ ¿POR QUE NO TE RINDES?! –grito Tirek aumentando la fuerza de su ataque, en eso Xinder se colocó al lado de Spike

-¡POR QUE NOSOTROS DEFENDEMOS NUESTRO HOGAR CON TODAS NUESTRAS FUERZAS! –grito Xinder mientras se transforma igual que Spike solo que su armadura era blanca y su espada era igual a la de Asuna (personaje de Sword Art Online)

-¿Xinder? –preguntaron todos los presentes

-huuu súper –dijo Vinyl mientras que esta era arrastrada por Octavia

-¡TIREK, APRENDE ESTO DE UNA, JAMAS SUBESTIMES EL PODER DE LOS DRAGONES! –grito Xinder y lanzo una enorme llamarada de color blanco, este ataque impidió que el ataque de Tirek no baje más hacia Poniville

-¡NO IMPORTA CUANTOS DRAGONES VENGAN SERAN LA MISMA BASURA DE SIEMPRE Y JAMAS PODRAN DERROTARME! –grito Tirek aumentando al máximo su ataque haciendo que nuevamente su Ataque baje hacia Poniville, pero para el desconcierto de todos Tirek recibió un golpe detrás suyo, algo fuerte pero no mucho, Tirek al ver atrás se sorprendió al ver a Káiser apenas de pie, ese golpe hizo que se descontrolara y liberara un poco de la magia que había robado a las demás.

Música Épica de Batalla Legendaria | Música Motivadora Heroica de Guerra 2016 Instrumental (1:10)

-¡NO TE CONFIEES, NO ESTAN FACIL DEROTARME, ESTO ES TODO LO QUE ME QUEDA! –grito Kaiser mientras apretaba sus puños, el derecho brillaba de color azul, el izquierdo de relámpagos rojos y tomando una gran bocanada de aire -¡VENTICA DE FURIA ATRONADORA! -al lanzar el ataque se vieron las siluetas de 3 seres, un dragón serpiente rojo con dos bocas, un gigante con alas azul y un dragón águila dorado que rugían con el ataque. _**(**_ _ **Los Dioses de Egipto Atacan**_ _ **by**_ _ **po214**_ _ **)**_ el ataque provocó una explosión -Spike, demuestra lo que has aprendido, Xinder tu puedes después de todo eres mi hermanita y confió en que podrán ganar –menciono este y con sus últimas fuerzas grito -¡ESCUCHAME BIEN TIREK, PARA NOSOTROS EQUESTRIANOS, MEXICANOS Y CHILENOS NO EXISTE LA PALABRA IMPOSIBLE! –antes de desplomarse en el suelo y que su novia Lyu valla hacia el

-¡TENEMOS UN POCO DE NUESTRA MAGIA, ATAQUEN! –grito Twilight, ella junto con sus amigas usaron su poder Rainbow, Las princesas Celestia y luna también usaban su magia para atacar, las demás que usaban magia también para ayudar, Chrysalis para el desconcierto de todos también ayudaba con la poca magia de amor que tenía, la emperadora Ember también ayuda lanzando una llamarada de color celeste, Reifon empezó a lanzar unos rugidos poderosos haciendo que el ataque de Tirek retroceda más y más, Luminous estaba debajo de Tirek y empezó a Lanzar varios objetos pesados para distraer a Tirek, cosa que está funcionando ya que el ataque de Tirek empezaba acercarse hacia el poco a poco, durante este suceso el cetro de Ember empezó a brillar con intensidad, Spike, Xinder y Ember sintieron que sus fuerzas subieron de golpe y las tres llamaradas de los dragones aumento de intensidad y ahora el ataque de Tirek y de los demás impactaron de golpe hacia el ladrón de magia, causando una gran explosión y la tierra temblara, ya pasando el temblor todos quedaron totalmente cansados y se sentaron en el suelo

-¿lo logramos? –pregunto Chrysalis

-¿y tú, por qué ayudaste? –pregunto Luna muy dudosa

-no es por ayudarlos… es para evitar que no me maten –respondió Chrysalis

-y para impresionar a mi papa –dijo Nami apareciendo al lado de su "madre", ella ya harta de escuchar eso imito a Ember… en pocas palabras Chrysalis estaba estirando las mejillas de Nami hasta el limite

-ya…. Basta –se escuchó la voz entremedio de la nube negra, todos vieron hacia al cielo muy asustados, tratando de ver algo con todo ese humo, al disiparse el humo vieron a Tirek muy mal herido pero nada que su magia no pueda arreglar, para el espanto de todos, el ladrón de magia estaba muy furioso… demasiado furioso -¡YA BASTAAA! –grito Tirek lanzando varias bolas de magia hacia el pueblo, todos empezaron a correr para salvarse, pero Xinder ya había perdido su transformación y le costaba moverse, para el horror de todos Spike estaba enfrente de Xinder mientras extendía los brazos con intención de protegerla, una de las bolas de magia le llego en su torso, haciendo que este perdiera su transformación y quede muy lastimado en el suelo

-¡SPIKE! –gritaron con horror sus amigas, Chrysalis y Nightmare Moon igual fueron a ver como se encontraba

-¡YA FUE SUFICIENTE! –grito con ira Tirek preparando la misma técnica que evitaron los demás y ahora ya no tenían magia para volver a detenerla, pero antes de que Tirek terminara aquella técnica un par de manos hechas de magia lo atraparon -¿Qué demonios es esto? –dijo Tirek tratando de liberarse, pero un grito de terror llamo la atención de todos, Tirek vio atrás y vio un punto negro acercándose con rapidez… al mirar bien Tirek se dio cuenta de que era yo con una sonrisa y a SpiteFire con una cara de horro

-¡gomuuu GOOOOMUUU noooOOOOOO! –grite mientras me acerca con una gran velocidad, al estar unos 100 metros de distancia puse mi pata izquierda lista para Tirek -¡MUTTOOON SHOOOOT! –grite impactando mi pata en la cabeza de Tirek y como venía hacia el a una gran velocidad el impacto fue tremendo que lo mando disparado hacia afuera del pueblo y más allá, ya todos los cocientes estaban con la boca hasta los suelos, fue buena idea combinar ataques para hacerlos más efectivos -¡JA ¿QUE TE PARECIO ESO?! –grite con una sonrisa... que desapareció pronto ya que SpiteFire me estaba ahorcando con mucha fuerza

-¡PEDAZO DE IDIOTA, MUERETE YA, MUERETE YAAA! –grito SpiteFire mientras me ahorcaba con más fuerza, esta mujer sí que es fuerte cuando se enoja, al final mis amigas la separaron de mí y pude respirar bien, ella iba a volver a gritarme pero se quedó callada, al mirar arriba veo la razón del ¿Por qué?

-ya era hora –dijo Tirek con un gran ojo morado por la tremenda patada que le di, al verlo empecé hacer señas a Celestia

-¿Qué? –Me decía Celestia sin entender las señas, yo volví hacer las señas -¿Qué? –me dijo Celestia nuevamente

-que vayas a evacuar a todos y estas gorda, deja de comer pasteles –dije traduciendo las señas que hice… y nuevamente me estaban ahorcando pero esta vez era Celestia que me ahorcaba

Ya después de que Celestia se calme

-estas bien muerto –dijo Tirek muy molesto, yo ante esa amenaza lance una gran bola de maga que se incrusto en el cuerpo de Tirek, algo que extraño a todos, pero en eso Tirek volvió hacerse gigante

-¿Qué….? –dijo Tirek desconcertado

-te di mi magia –dije con simpleza

1

2

3

-¡ ¿QUEEEEEE?! –gritaron todos y listos para ahorcarme

-hehehe te diste cuenta que jamás me vencerás –dijo Tirek con una sonrisa y maravillado por la magia que le di

-no nada de eso… te di mi magia para que tengas una posibilidad de ganarme –dije causando confusión todos los presente –déjame explicarte, me deje una pequeña cantidad de magia para enseñarte –dije mientras que mi cuerpo fue cubierto con un aura roja –esto se llama Kaioken, esto me permite duplicar mis fuerzas, velocidad y magia –mencione mientras que mi cuerpo volvió a cambiar y ahora llevaba el traje de Alucard –este es la transformación de Alucard, admito que es muy poderoso, pero… sé que lo que tú tienes… no te podre ganar –dije mientras que el ladrón de magia estaba con una sonrisa

-hasta su leyenda admite que no puede ganar, ya ríndanse y arrodíllense –menciono Tirek mientras que los presentes estaban asustados ya que ahora es imposible ganarle

-hehehee y esta… esta transformación… superara a Alucard –dije e inmediatamente empecé a gritar, en eso mi cuerpo fue cubierto por un aura de color verde mi ojos cambiaban de color y mi cuerpo crecía, mi pelo y cola igualmente crecía lentamente

-¡ESTA AUMENTANDO SU MAGIA DE GOLPE! –grito Luna mientras trataba de mantenerse ya que mientras me transformaba empezó a temblar, todos veían que seguía gritando y mi ropa estaba cambiando lentamente, para el concierto de todos mi cuerno y mis alas metálicas desaparecieron, poco a poco mi cuerpo ya era totalmente negro, mi colmillos crecieron, al final de un grito final y una luz cegadora apareció, cuando todos recuperaron la vista… nadie tenía palabras por lo que veían

Veían a un macho con los ojos cerrados, con un traje medio raro (traje de batalla de escorpión de mortal Kombat Deception solo cambien el color amarillo por el color verde), pelo y cola de color verde y una corona en su cabeza… pero lo que más impacto a todos… era que tenía el cuerno totalmente deformado, sus alas metálicas cambiaron por una de unos insectos y sus muñecas tenían agujeros, al abrir los ojos se fijaron que eran de color verde… era un Changeling igual a Chrysalis

-lamentó esa exageración, pero esta transformación me cuesta mucho… pero bueno… Tirek estas presente de aquel que te ara pasar un tormento –dijo el Changeling

-¿Nicolás? –preguntaron todos muy dudosos al ver

-¿si? –respondió el Changeling y ahora todos sabían que era yo

-¿Quién eres tú? –pregunto Tirek

-¿quieres saber quién soy Tirek? –dije con una sonrisa, ante eso Salí volando hasta estar en la cara de Tirek y le dio un duro golpe que lo mando al suelo con su enorme tamaño -¡YO SOY EL REY METAMORPHOSIS! –grite mientras una aura verde aparecía en mi cuerpo y todos estaban sin habla… sobre todo Chrysalis y de repente sus ojos tenían la forma de corazones gigantes

 **Continuara**

 **Ending (dragon ball z "angel")**

 _Angel... Angel... Angel... Angel... Angel... Angel..._

 _Se muestra un libro con el título "Memorias" en una mesa y se abre revelando varias fotografías_

 _Toki ni uzumoreta kioku no kanata Sou sa Boku-tachi wa tenshi datta_

 _Las primeras imágenes muestran a mí y a Trixie conociéndonos por primera vez, luego se muestra ahuyentando a los ponis que la perseguían, luego muestra la imagen donde me enfrento con la Hidra_

 _Sora no ue kara ai no tane wo makichirashite Kono hoshi kara kanashimi keshitakatta_

 _Luego muestra la imagen donde conozco a las princesas y a las Mane Six, luego se ve las imágenes donde conozco a Kirie, Zecora, Red Heart, Vinyl y Octavia, también muestran las imágenes de algunos ponis de Poniville, por último, se ve la imagen donde estaba junto con Fancy Pants y a Fleur de Lis, pero ella estaba mirándome a mi mientras yo miraba a la cámara_

 _Nee Hiroi buruu sukai Miagete iru to yuuki ga wakanai ka..._ _Ima demo_

 _Luego muestra las imágenes donde peleo con Nightmare Moon y Chrysalis, luego se me ve con Namy (La Changeling que cuide hace unos capítulos atrás), luego se vuelve a ver la imagen donde yo estoy con Namy pero esta vez Chrysalis también aparecía al lado de Nami_

 _To My Friend Senaka no hane wa nakushita keredo Mada fushigi na chikara nokotte 'ru To My Friend Hikari wo daite yume wo miyou yo Hora Kimi no hitomi ni niji ga kakaru_

 _Se ve algunas imágenes mientras posaba para los niños que estaban al lado mío, luego se ve la imagen donde yo y Kaiser chocamos los puños amistosamente, luego se ve la imagen de Spike huyendo de Kaiser mientras Xinder se avergüenza de su hermano_

 _Machi ni yogoreta to kimi wa iu kedo Ima mo sukitooru namida ga aru Kumo no hiroba de kankeri shite tsuki wo suberi Haato no ya de hito wo koi ni otoshita_

 _Luego la imagen cambia y ahora estoy enfrente de Ember muy asustado ya que me veía muy feo, luego la imagen cambia a la que yo me enfrento a Tirek y Kaiser enfrentándose a Sombra, luego la imagen cambia y muestra que yo y Kaiser enfrente de alguien con el ceño fruncido pero ese Alguien era cubierto por una neblina negra_

 _Sou egaku vijon Genjitsu ni suru mahou ga atta n' da... Honto sa_

 _Luego se muestra la imagen donde Kaiser estaba vestido con un traje negro muy molesto ya que yo y Discord vestidos muy elegantemente y burlándonos de él y con nuestros dedos le indicamos el número 4_

 _To My Friend Asu wo shinji-tsuzukereba Kono sabaku mo rakuen ni kawaru To My Friend Kizutsuki soshite manande yukou Ima ai no tsubomi ga mune de hiraku_

 _Ahora se ve en la imagen yo con el traje elegante mientras que Discord y Kaiser se burlaban de mí mientras que tenían todos sus dedos levantados mientras se reían de mí_

 _To My Friend Senaka no hane wa nakushita keredo Mada fushigi na chikara nokotte 'ru To My Friend Hikari wo daite yume wo miyou yo Hora Kimi no hitomi ni niji ga kakaru_

 _Luego se ven imágenes donde Spike y Xinder posan mientras comían gemas, luego la imagen cambia a la que Káiser está siendo abrazados por 5 mujeres una de color azul claro, la otra de color amarillo la última era de color morado claro la otra es de una mujer con el pelo rojo con líneas amarillas y la última era una mujer un tanto madura, luego cambia la imagen donde estamos todos posando, pero las chicas más cercanas a mi estaban con vestidos blancos_

 _Angel... Angel... Angel... Angel... Angel... Angel..._

 _Por último, se ve la imagen donde Káiser tenía su mano en forma de unos de sus monstruos y yo con dos espadas en mis manos y la tercera en mi boca preparándonos para el ataque, finalmente el libro se cierra y una mano lo toma y lo guarda en un estante_

 **Avances del próximo capitulo**

 _Se ve a Tirek tratando de Golpear a Metamorphosis, pero este solo estaba de brazos cruzados esquivando cada ataque_

 _-hola a todos, soy el nuevo, me pueden llamar Meta… vamos Tirek tienes mi magia y de los demás, ¿Por qué no me golpeas? –dijo Metamorphosis mientras golpeaba a Tirek_

 _-¡YA DEJA DE JUGAR MALDITO INSECTO! –grito Tirek mientras que este se encontraba muy lastimado y Metamorphosis lo estaba sujetando unos de los cuernos_

 _-vamos haz que me ponga enserio, esto se está poniendo aburrido –dije mientras que se ve a Tirek muy agotado y yo… leyendo una revista mientras bebía algo_

 **En el próximo capítulo será…** **Metamorphosis vs Tirek, la gran diferencia**

 _-es… es… es... es… ¡EEEEL! –grito Tirek con horror mientras indicaba a alguien detrás mio_

 **Nos leemos luego adiós YA-Ha**


	24. Chapter 24

¿Soy el Alicornio legendario?

 **Music jigoku sensei nube opening full**

 _Kyou kara ichiban takumashii no da_

 _omatase shimashita sugoi yatsu_

 _kyou kara ichiban kakko ii no da_

 _bari bari saikyou NO. 1(solo)_

 _se ve toda equestria mostrando todo los reino luego se me ve con una sonrisa pero de repente mi expresión cambia por una muy seria y empiezo a correr hasta el antiguo castillo de las princesas y veo a todas mis amigas saludándome pero Pinkie se me tira encima de mí y todos empezamos a reír_

 _Kono yo wa wakaranai koto ga takusan aru_

 _donna kaze ga fuitemo makenai hito ni narou_

 _Luego se ve a Kaiser entrenando un poco mientras que su hermana estaba jugando cartas con Spike y por la cara de Spike se veía que no estaba ganando, mientras que Kaiser estaba controlándose para no ir de casa, pero de repente Xinder besa la mejilla de Spike_

 _Sore demo yowai yatsu kanarazu iru monda_

 _mamotte age mashou sore ga tsuyosa nanda_

 _Spike huye mientras lloraba cómicamente mientras que Kaiser transformado en uno de sus monstruos sale en siga del mientras que Xinder estaba sonrojada en el fondo_

 _Tonikaku kitae mashou itami wo pipi razuni_

 _kokai no owari wa itsumo kinou no hazu_

 _Nightmare Moon y Chrysalis estaban ignorándome mientras trataba de convencerla de que se unieran a mí, en eso la princesa Ember me ve muy furiosa mientras tenía el guantelete y yo tenía una espada hecha con el mismo diamante que ella tenía, yo solo empecé a sudar mucho y trate de correr pero ella me detenía_

 _Kiyouna yubisaki wa kotoba wo hoshi ga ranai_

 _yumekata riau tomo no mekumori shiru koto monai_

 _Yo estaba enfrente de sombra mientras empecé a transformarme en Alucard y empezamos a pelear la pelea termino en el imperio de cristal Sombra muy adolorido me veía, en eso crea soldados sombríos y yo empiezo a pelear salvajemente le arranco el corazón con mis manos, las sombras de mi cuerpo atraviesan las criaturas, al ver que no tenía oportunidad lanza un hechizo hacia el castillo y entra en él, al ver un espejo lo atraviesa_

 _Kodoku ga suki nante kakko tsukeshii deshou_

 _hitori de naite mina osoraku dotsubo deshou_

 _yo intento ir por el pero en eso aparece Tirek y su tamaño era enorme, estaba a punto de atacar pero Tirek me muestra a mis amigas y amigos encerrados, sin poder hacer nada no evito que el absorba toda mi magia, al estar vacío Tirek me iba atacar_

 _Kangae temo goran nakama wa suteki dane_

 _hitori yori oozei tsuyoi ni kimatteru_

 _Pero el vio que yo estaba con una sonrisa y empiezo a rodearme con fuego verde, el castillo de cristal se empieza desmoronar, todos veían muy preocupados al ver esto, en eso una nube de polvo me cubrió totalmente_

 _Kyou kara ichiban takumashii no da_

 _omatase shimashita sugoi yatsu_

 _Al disiparse el humo se ve la expresiones de las chicas que era de asombro, el de Kaiser era de una sonrisa muy notoria, Chrysalis y Nightmare Moon estaban muy impactadas pero luego cambio ya que sus rostros cambio de color a rojo y sus ojos ya eran corazones muy grandes, al ver esto las princesas, las mane six, y las demás estaban celosas, Tirek y yo nos lanzamos al ataque causando un brillo_

 _Naruhodo honto_

 _kyou kara ichiban ichiban da ichiban_

 _Después del brillo se ve que todas me felicitaron ya a la normalidad, en eso todos nos fijamos en el espejo donde se había escapado Sombra, yo le doy una seña a Káiser y el me da una sonrisa, en eso ambos nos acercamos al espejo y lo tocamos y aparece un brillo cegador_

 **Saga de Equestria: descubrimientos**

 **Capítulo 24: Metamorphosis vs Tirek, la gran diferencia**

 **Nota: solo falta 1 capitulo para pasar a la siguiente saga**

Todos los presentes estaban en Shock… no todos los días vez algo así, ahora que me autoproclame como el Rey Metamorphosis había un silencio total… que fue interrumpido por la risa de Tirek

-hahahahahaah, no puedes creer eso, ¿acaso piensas pelear conmigo transformándote en una de las especies más inútiles de Equestria?, recuerda que absorbí la magia de todos incluyendo al castillo de la princesa de la amistad y ahora me disté tu magia–dijo Tirek mientras se encogía de tamaño hasta estar a mi altura, ese comentario hizo que todas me miren con preocupación y que Chrysalis se enfade con él por lo que dijo

-tu no entiendes, los Changeling pueden ser la raza más poderosa de Equestria… pero si no lo entiendes así… te lo explicare de otra forma –dije con una sonrisa burlona mientras movía mi mano para que venga

-grrrr tu tampoco entiendes, así que te hare entender por la fuerza… ¡ESTUPIDO! –grito Tirek con furia mientras salía disparado hacia mi dirección con intención de golpearme, al estar cerca este intenta darme varios golpes yo solo me hago un lado, en unos de eso golpes lo desvió con mi mano izquierda, Tirek trato de darme una doble patada como lo aria Applejack, pero desaparezco y vuelvo aparecer atrás del ladrón de magia, este me mira con ira y yo solo seguía con mi sonrisa burlona -si te sigues luciendo… te are conocer el verdadero sufrimiento –dijo Tirek y de un momento a otro este logro golpearme con un gancho mandándome hacia los cielos, Tire aparece arriba mío y me da un golpe con sus dos manos juntos que me manda hasta los suelo, no conforme con eso el ladrón de magia disparo varias bolas de magia donde yo caí causando una nube de polvo cubriendo donde caí, estuvo así por unos 2 minutos hasta que se detuvo

-¡NICOLAS! –gritaron todos los presentes

-te lo dije –menciono Tirek con una sonrisa… pero esa sonrisa desapareció al disiparse la nube de polvo… yo me encontraba acostado leyendo una revista mientras tomaba algo

-aaa oye… ¿ya empezaras a pelear enserio? –dije mientras hacía desaparecer la revista y empecé a quitarme la parte de arriba del traje

-Nicolás ya detente –dijo Luna muy seria

-¡NONONO, NO TE DETENGAS! –grito Chrysalis muy roja

-¡LLEGASTE HASTA EL LIMITE DE TU ESTUPIDES! –grito Luna

-¡NO ES CIERTO! –grito Chrysalis mientras me miraba directamente, para su desilusión abajo del traje tena una camisa negra sin mangas y salí volando hasta estar enfrente de Tirek

-¿notaron que les creció los músculos? –menciono Fluttershy, cabe que al decir eso todos la miraron con una ceja elevada mientras que la tímida Pegaso se sonrojaba

-tal vez lo hubiéramos confirmado si alguien se hubiera callado –dijo Chrysalis mientras miraba a Luna y ahora todas las miradas estaban sobre ella

-bueno Tirek… te daré una clase gratuita, así se debe lanzar un ataque –dije mientras extendía mi mano hacia Tirek -¡EL GRAN ATAQUE BIG BANG! –grite mientras una gran bola de magia impacto rápidamente sin dejarlo hacer algo… ni siquiera pensar, al impactar con Tirek causo una enorme explosión que obligo a todos a taparse los ojos por el brillo de la explosión, al desaparecer todos vieron que habían pedazos del cuerpo de Tirek -¿Qué te pareció?... ¿verdad que si funciono? –dije mientras me reía, a los poco segundos los restos de Tirek se unieron y este volvió a la normalidad

-grrr no funciono… no sirvió –dijo Tirek con una vena palpitando en su frente, yo seguía con mi sonrisa burlona causando que Tirek se moleste más y más –deja ya de burlarte de mí –exclamo este mientras que con su magia se cubrió con una niebla negra –jajajaja apuesto que no puedes verme –dijo Tirek muy confiado

-… no te puedo ver… pero… igual puedo hacer esto –dije mientras entre a la niebla negra, a los pocos segundos se escucharon varios golpes y casi todos hicieron expresiones de dolor, ya cuando nadie escucho más los golpes Tirek salió de la niebla muy golpeado, y con varios cortes en todo su cuerpo, a los pocos segundo yo salía de la niebla sin ningún rasguño y con la parte del traje ya puesta, si este sujeto no puede lastimarme sin el traje especial… no tiene caso sacármelo

-aaaaahhhh –expreso Chrysalis en decepción al verme con mi traje completo

-lo más importante en una pelea es nunca perder a tu contrincante, tengo la habilidad de detectar la magia, es imposible que te puedas esconder de mi… maldito cobarde –dije aun manteniendo mi sonrisa, Tirek con furia intento darme un golpe, pero yo se lo detengo con un brazo, y con todas mi fuerzas lo mando hacia el suelo, las chicas al ver que Tirek se dirigía hacia ellas corrieron evitando al ladrón de magia, al final Tirek termino en lo más profundo del suelo

-¿ya es mi papi? –pregunto Nami

-si ya lo es –dijo Chrysalis manteniendo los corazones en sus ojos

-¡IDIOTA! –gritaron todas con ira

-¡OYE RECUERDA QUE AQUÍ ESTAN LAS PRINCESAS! –grito Flash

-no recuerdo esa transformación cuando estábamos en la zona negativa –dijo Xinder mientras ayudaba a Spike a pararse con mucho cuidado

Ya Tirek se estaba demorando en salir… no tengo la paciencia para esperar, como tengo el traje de Scorpion… sería lo ideal imitar esta legendaria técnica

-¡GET OVER HERE BITCH! –grite mientras que una cadena salió debajo de mi muñeca y se incrusto dónde estaba Tirek, e inmediatamente se escuchó un grito de dolor, yo al escuchar ese grito sonrió más y empiezo a tirar la cadena lentamente hasta ver lo que quería ver… en pocas palabras… ver a Tirek colgado con mi cadena incrustada en su estómago, esta escena dejo en shock a todos, Rarity y Fluttershy se desmayaron al ver esta horrible escena

-" _no puedo creer que imito un personaje de un videojuego"_ –pensó Luminous con vergüenza por ser mi amigo

-¿era necesario eso? –menciono Vinyl algo impactada por la escena

-si lo es… y Tirek… esto es solo el principio –dije con arrogancia causando que Tirek me mire con odio –por favor Tirek, quiero que pelees enserio, esto no es divertido… o lo estás haciendo pero no eres capaz de superarme… si te ofendí lo siento ¿si? heheh –dije con mi arrogancia… algo que creció después de que me transforme en el Rey Metamorphis

-¡MALDITO! –grito Tirek desapareciendo y volver a aparecer enfrente mío mientras se regenera el agujero que le hice

-jamás pensé que esto sería muy fácil… pensé que tendría un buen rival al transformarme en el Rey Metamorphis –dije mientras recordaba mi primera experiencia como Rey

 _Flashback_

 _5 meses dentro de la zona negativa_

 _Mientras los demás descansaban yo siempre me iba a un lugar lejano para entrenar mas_

 _-aaaaa esto es agotador –dije mientras estaba de rodillas y me disponía a irme… pero algo ocurrió… imágenes de Tirek y Sombra gobernando a Equestria matando a todos lo que se interponga entre ellos, mis amigas en el suelo llorando y una nube negra viéndolas mientras reía por su sufrimiento –no ya basta, ya basta, ya basta… ¡YA BASTAYABASTAYABASTAYABASTA….YAAA BAASTAAAAAA! –grite mientras me arrodillaba intentando borrar esas espantosas imágenes en mi cabeza, en eso siento que mi magia se estaba descontrolándose muy violentamente, por la ira de ver esas imágenes expulso toda mi magia quedando totalmente vacío –aggg odio esto –dije mientras me levantaba… pero al ver mi mano negra con agujeros en mis muñecas me alarme, al sentir mi magia regresando rápidamente hice aparecer un enorme espejo, al verme por completo me impacte al ver a la viva imagen del Rey Metamorphis que ley cuando fui al reino de Chrysalis, al sentir mucha más magia que tenía sonreí_

 _-esto es increíble… indescriptible –dije mientras miraba mis manos, quise hacer una prueba y me puse en posición - ¡KAMEEEE… HAAAAMEEEEE…. HAAAA! –grite lanzando la técnica de Goku pero este era más potente que los anteriores que eh hecho -… ¡ESTO ES FASCINANTE, JAMAS PENSE TENER ESTE PODER, ¿ACASO ESTO SE SIENTE SER UN CHANGELING? JA ESTO ES MUCHO MEJOR DE LO QUE PENSE…JE… JEJEJE… JEJEJEJJAJAAJAJA YO GANARE, NO IMPORTA QUIEN SEA MI OPONENTE, YO NUNCA PERDEREEEE! –grite muy feliz mientras me dirigía hacia los demás pero como quise mantener mi nueva transformación en secreto volví a la normalidad… algo que me costo_

 _Fin Flashback_

Marvel vs Capcom 3 - Theme of Dante

-pero jamás pensé que esto sería taaaan fácil, ¿vas pelear enserio Tirek? –dije para provocar a Tirek… cosa que está funcionando ya que este no paraba de relinchar sus dientes por la furia, pero en eso respiro hondo y se tranquilizó, por un momento lo perdí de vista por un momento y volvió aparecer enfrente mío ya preparado para dar un golpe, yo rápidamente cruce mis brazos para protegerme, el golpe fue tan potente que hizo temblar la tierra por unos segundos, Tirek empezó a golpearme repetidas veces mientras que seguía cruzando mis brazos para defenderme, luego desaparezco para volver aparecer unos pasos atrás Tirek me siguió e intento golpearme pero yo solo me movía de un lado a otro, ya más concentrado pude esquivar los golpes, pero igual quería jugar con el sí que aparecía de un lugar a otro para solo hacerlo enojar

-¿está jugando con él? –pregunto Celestia

-si está jugando con el –dijo Luna mientras preparaba un buen golpe cuando esto termine

-oye… dime que quieres pronto que te pague la apuestas –dijo Chrysalis hacia Nightmare Moon, la que recibió esas palabras se le había olvidado lo de la apuesta que hicieron en el imperio de los dragones

-¡JAMAS! –grito Nightmare Moon muy molesta… sin saber del ¿Por qué?

-ya me aburrí Tirek –dije dándole un golpe para que cajera al suelo, Tirek muy adolorido se levanta mientras me miraba con odio, lentamente me acerco a él hasta estar arriba de él, n eso mi cuerpo brilla de un color verde, para el desconcierto de todos habían 3 de mi más, en otras palabras me multiplique hasta tener 3 copias mías, los cuatros rodeamos a Tirek mientras nos preparamos de lanzar nuestro ataque –no podrás soportar estos 4 big bang al mismo tiempo quedaras hecho polvo –dijimos yo y mi copias, esto logra que Tirek se asunto -¡EL GRAN ATAQUE BIG-BANG! –Gritamos los cuatro… pero para el desconcierto de todos en vez de lanzar el ataque en mis manos salió confetis, globos y serpentinas que cubrieron la cara del ladrón de magia -¡NANA-NANANANA! –grite mientras yo y mis copias les sacábamos la lengua a Tirek en forma de burla, las copias desaparecieron y yo solo me quede riéndome como un idiota

-¡MAAAALDITOOO! –grito Tire con mucha ira… que iba aumentando ya que Pinkie, Rainbow Dash, Nami y Vinyl se unieron a la risa

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJ HIHIHJIJIJI ME DUELE EL ESTOMAGO! –grite mientras me reía por la broma

-ya déjense de burlarse de mi…ya basta –dijo Tirek mientras su ira aumentaba cada vez más, las risas no pararon y ya la ira del ladrón de magia sobrepaso los limite y nuevamente intento golpearme sin éxito ya que solo me hacía de lado, en un punto donde tenía defensa le di una patada en el estómago que casi lo manda lejos, pero yo le sujeto unos de sus cuernos y le lanzo una pequeña bola de magia hacia él, el impacto no fue tan grande para no causar más destrozos de lo que ya hay, pero si logro ser bastante fuerte para dejar a Tirek con varios agujeros en el cuerpo, yo aún no conforme con eso aplico magia a mi mano y meto mi mano dentro de la boca de Tirek y a los pocos segundos Tirek explota en pedazos

-¡DEJA DE HACER ESO, HAY NIÑOS PRESENTES! –gritaron todos ya hartos de ver estas escenas tan sádicas… pero que igual que las veces anteriores Tirek se regenero excepto el cuerno que yo aún tenia

-¿tú crees que me mataras con esto? –menciono Tirek ya reconstruido y me pedía sus cuernos, yo como buen amigo suyo lo lance hacia el… pero antes de que él lo tomara yo lance una pequeña bola de magia que destruyó completamente el cuerno de Tirek, el ladrón de magia estaba más que asustado ya que no quedo absolutamente nada para que volviera a regenerarse

-ya verás que dentro de poco lo mismo te pasara, no quedara nada de ti y se acabara tu miserable vida –dije aun manteniendo mi sonrisa

-grrrr ere un desgraciado –dijo Tirek muy enfadado mientras se hacía crecer un nuevo cuerno

-no te preocupes… yo también estoy sorprendido por este poder –dije manteniendo mi sonrisa

-no lo entiendo… se supone que los changeling solo tienen poder al absorber amor… ningún tipo de amor puede ser tan poderoso como para superarme –dijo Tirek al borde de la desesperación

-¿quieres saberlo? –Dije causando que todos me miren con curiosidad –de acuerdo te lo mostrara… este el amor de Kirie por su hijo –mencione para luego desparecer y aparecer arriba de Tirek y lo patee en la cara causando que este caiga el suelo, al aterrizar lo vuelvo a patear pero en el estómago causando que se le salga todo el aire –este amor es de Applejack por su familia –dije para tomar nuevamente los cuernos y empecé a girar hasta soltarlo mandándolo en dirección hacia una casa pero antes de que llegara aparecí y le di un duro golpe en la cabeza ocasionando que este nuevamente en el suelo –este amor es el mío por Nami –dije para tomar a Tirek y obligándolo a estar de pie e inmediatamente empecé a golpearlo con fuerza en el estómago en el mismo lugar, en total hubo 39 golpes en el mismo lugar y ya para el golpe numero 40 fue un duro golpe ya que los que estaban más cerca escucharon algo que se rompió en dos, Tirek nuevamente cayó al suelo muy lastimado -¿quieres ver el amor que tiene Fluttershy por los animales?, pues debiste entender, puedo tomar el amor de un poni por cualquier otro poni u Objeto sin la necesidad de que sea yo el objetivo del amor –dije mientras miraba a Tirek, este solo gruñía de ira y ambos desaparecimos

Marvel vs Capcom 3 - Theme of Deadpool

-¿Dónde están? –pregunto Pinkie mientras observaba por todos lados, a los pocos segundo ambos volvimos aparecer, pero estaba de pie con los brazos cruzados y Tirek… fue recibido por un golpe de Applejack

-¿Qué hago aquí? –pregunto Applejack muy confusa, los tres volvimos a desaparecer y aparecer en otro lugar más lejos, yo estaba sentado en una silla mientras que Tirek fue recibido por varios golpes en el rostro de parte de Luna, Celestia, Twilight y Chrysalis

-¿Qué rayos? –pregunto Luna

-¿Cómo llegamos acá? –pregunto Chrysalis, todos volvimos a desaparecer y volvimos aparecer enfrente de mis amigas pero ahora yo estaba sentado con una bandera que decía "vamos equipo" y Tirek recibía una patada en el estómago por Rainbow, un rodillazo en la cara por parte de Ember, siendo estrangulado por el cabello de Mane-iac y SpiteFire que le dio una patada en la espalda

-¡JA TE LO MERECES! –gritaron las 4 por hacer sufrir al ladrón de magia, nuevamente todos desaparecimos y volver aparecer en frente de todas… pero ahora era Fluttershy que estaba con su rodilla en el estómago del ladrón de magia… no hace falta decir que ella se encontraba aterrada por tener al ladrón de magia muy cerca de ella

-lo vez… te dije que lo más importante es no perder la vista a tu contrincante, si me hubieras hecho caso no estarías perdiendo, incluso Fluttershy te está ganando –dije mientras que Tirek se enojaba más y mas

-¡CALLATE! –Grito Tirek olvidando la última oportunidad de tomar un rehén y tener una pequeña ventaja para ir a golpearme, pero yo con los brazos cruzados y con una sonrisa esquivaba todo tipo de golpe de Tirek, -¡TIENES LA VENTAJA DE TOMAR EL AMOR DE TODOS! –grito Tirek aun tratando de golpearme, pero yo para hacerlo enojar más y más uso mis patas para bloquear los golpees de Tirek

-vamos no seas hipócrita, tu robaste la magia de todos, lo que me pregunta es ¿Por qué no los utilizas?, mira solo uso mis patas para detener todos tus ataques, dale dale dale no pierdas el pino, porque si lo pierdes, pierdes el camino –dije aun bloqueando los golpes, ya la ira de Tirek estaba por la nubes al oírme cantar esa canción tan infantil

-¡MAL NACIDO! –grito Tirek preparando una gran bola de magia, pero yo sin problemas la tomo y lo ataco con su misma técnica, al final este término muy lastimado… y para mi decepción su regeneración era muy lenta a comparación con el

-Tirek… me has decepcionado… eres un bueno para nada –dije muy seriamente, Tirek ya no soportaba más así que creció hasta tener una altura igual a la de una montaña –uuuh creciste… ¿pero eso no se te dificultara golpearme? –dije con una sonrisa burlona

-¿Qué te voy a golpear?, no necesito eso, lo que tengo que hacer es aplastarte y serás historia –dijo Tirek preparado para aplastarme

-¿no crees que te pasaste esta vez? –dijo Trixie

-no aun no, veamos si puede aplastarme–dije para luego aparecer enfrente del estómago de Tirek y le di un solo golpe, pero eso basta que este de rodillas, al tener su cara cerca le di un gancho derecho, Tirek en un rápido movimiento me agarro con su gigantesca mano

-¡Y AHORA TE VOY APLASTAR! –grito el ladrón de magia con una sonrisa, pero en eso su mano lo empezó a golpear, yo utilizaba un poco más de fuerza y obligaba que la mano de Tirek lo golpeara

-no te golpes tu solo, ¿Por qué te estas golpeando? –decía mientras obligaba a Tirek golpearse a sí mismo

-hahhaha un clásico –comento Rainbow mientras reía, Tirek me soltó para no pasar más humillación, pero yo empiezo a volar alrededor de él y lo golpeo varias veces

-¡MALDICION YA DEJATE DE MOVERETE GUSANO! –grito Tirek, en eso desaparezco para volver aparecer enfrente de las chicas

-sabes, ahora sí que me aburrí… te mostrare unas de mis técnicas –dije para luego hacer aparecer mis tres espadas, al tenerlas una gran corriente aire se hace presente – _kiki kyuutouryuu… ASHURA_ –Al terminar de decir eso todas mis amigas y amigos vieron que ahora tenía 6 brazos y 2 cabezas de más, lo más que impacto era que la cabeza de la izquierda era cuando estaba normalmente, la del medio se mantenía como el del Rey Metamorphis y la de la derecha era la cabeza de Alucard, en total había 9 espadas

-¿Qué esa esa cosa? –dijo Celestia

-esa técnica... esta… ¡INCREIBLE! –grito Rainbow muy emocionada

-la técnica de Zoro –murmuro Luminous

-Nicolás menciono es nombre algunas veces –dijo Twilight

-¿Por qué te veo con cara de vergüenza? –dijo Reifon mientras veía a Luminous

-¡ME IMPORTA UN RABANO ESA TECNICA, TODOS MORIRANA AQUÍ! –grito Tirek preparando una bola de magia más grande que el que utilizo contra Spike

-… lánzala y reza para que me dañe –dije mientras me preparaba para el ataque

-¡MUERETE DE UNA VEZ! –grito Tirek lanzando la enorme bola de magia hacia mi

-… debiste rendirte al verme –dije mientras di un salto hacia la enorme bola de magia y empecé a cortarla en varias partes

-… ¡ESTA CORTA LA MAGIA CON LAS ESPADAS! –gritaron todos al ver aquella proeza, al final termine de cortar la técnica de Tirek en diminutas partes… prácticamente la hice desaparecer a cortes

-e… es im… imposible…. ¿co… cómo? –tartamudeaba Tirek

-Tirek… date por vencido –dije antes de desaparecer a la vista de todos hasta aparecer enfrente de Tirek –en el camino de la masacre… el sufrimiento es siempre bienvenida –dije mientras me acercaba volando a un aterrador Tirek, los espectadores escucharon varios tajo pero lo único que vieron es que yo pase de largo a Tirek, al final aterrice en el suelo -¡ _ASHURA…ICHIBUGIN!_ –grite mientras que los brazos y las cabezas extras desparecían, a los segundos después Tirek se arrodillo con varios cortes en todo su cuerpo, ya estando muy lastimado el ladrón de magia expulso inconscientemente toda la magia que robo, la magia robada volvieron a sus dueños, poco a poco el castillo de Twilight se reconstruía… eso incluye la magia que le di para poder enfrentarme… al final fue un desperdicio, Tirek ya era un viejo decrepito, esta pelea termino… esta cosa ya no es rival para nadie

-yo esperaba más de ti Tirek –dije mientras caminaba hacia mis amigas, sin previo aviso Mane-iac me abrazaba con sus cabellos muy amorosamente

-eso fue genial –decía Mane-iac mientras me seguía abrazando, pero para el desconcierto de todos Chrysalis me libero de Mane-Iac y ahora era ella quien me abrazaba

-mi querido rey, vallamos a otro lugar más… privado –dijo Chrysalis, pero lo último lo dijo en un tono coqueto, pero eso basto para que Nightmare Moon suelte su instinto asesino

-¿Qué… dijiste? –pregunto Nightmare Moon con una tranquilidad perturbadora

-el que va ir a un lugar privado con el seré yo –dijo Ember mientras me apresaba entre sus brazos

-aun sigues siendo una gran farsa y una gran molestia –dijo alguien detrás mío… al escuchar esa voz me empecé a enfadar

-y tú sigues siendo un gran dolor de cabeza… Freez –dije mientras me di vuelta y efectivamente estaba Freez con un traje elegante pero con una túnica sobre su cabeza

-Freez –mencionaron Celestia, Luna y Twilight con algo de ira al ver a este aquí

- **déjame hablar con el –** se escuchó una voz… todos al escuchar ese tono se nos helo la piel

-pero no tiene suficiente fuerza –dijo Freez un tanto preocupado

- **tengo la suficiente fuerza para hablar** –se escuchó la misma voz, al recibir esa respuesta Freez se empezó a quitar la túnica de su cabeza hasta sacarla totalmente, todos estábamos con mucha confusión, de la nada apareció un enorme espejo detrás de Freez… lo que vi me dejo totalmente en shock… detrás de la cabeza de Freez se encontraba un rostro totalmente irreconocible… era como la de un anciano con la cara totalmente quemado… este rostro tenía dos cuernos en su frente – **viejo amigo… hace ya muchos años que no nos vemos** –dijo el rostro detrás de la cabeza de Freez

-¿te conozco? –dije mientras mantenía a los demás detrás de mí, en eso Tirek se levanta muy adolorido y muy cansado, al ver a Freez se espanto

-es… es… ¡EL! –grito totalmente aterrado Tirek

- **por su puesto… soy Turles** –dijo el rostro, ahora si estaba más que nervioso… era el mismo Turles que decía el cuento, el mismo que tengo que derrotar

-te seré sincero… te vez horrible –dije mientras trataba de mantenerme calmado

- **los años pasan, ¿Qué te paso?... tu poder disminuyo mucho –** dijo Turles mientras mantenía su sonrisa

-digamos que me oxide un poco… pero soy lo suficientemente fuerte para derrotarte –dije mientras me preparaba para el combate

-amo Turles, él no es el original, es solo una copia barata –dijo Freez, para luego recibir una patada mía por arriba de él provocando que el cayera al suelo, no me detengo ahí y le doy una patada en la cara, Freez termino varios metros lejos y aun en el suelo

-hmp, original o copia barata te estoy dando una paliza, vamos Freez y Turles, espero que este no sea todo su poder –dije manteniendo mi arrogancia, Freez se para muy enfadado

-¡MALDITA COPIA! –grito Freez muy enfadado, en eso golpea el aire, yo siento algo muy poderoso y salgo volando, a los pocos segundos se escucha un Boom, resulta que este golpeo el aire tan fuerte que creo un golpe invisible muy potente, Freez aparece enfrente mío y logra darme 4 golpes que me mandan lejos, Freez es cubierto por una magia morada que pienso que debe ser magia de Turles, Freez fue con gran velocidad hacia mí, pero en medio del camino Luminous ya en su modo Crazy Diamond le dio un duro golpe en el mentón, Reifon logro hacerle 10 tajos con sus garras en el pecho de Freez, Celestia y Luna crearon varias bolas de magia para poder lastimar a Freez, este volaba por los cielos para evitar las bolas de magia, en eso me recupero y voy volando a gran velocidad y preparando un golpe, Freez se da cuenta de esto y también prepara un golpe, ambos chocábamos los puños mientras éramos cubierto por magia, la mía de color verde y el de Freez de un color morado oscuro

-¡AAAAAAAHHHHH! –gritábamos los dos mientras aplicábamos más fuerza, en eso Freez logro mover mi puño hacia un lado, este aprovecho un punto sin defensa y logro darme un duro rodillazo en mi estomago

-¡ESTAS MUERTO! –grito Freez preparado para el golpe final, pero en eso era envuelto por lianas espinosas por Luminous, causando un gran dolor a el ex ministro de justicia, en eso una cadena fue incrustado en su pecho (la misma cadena de scorpion)

-¿te duele? –Dije mientras miraba a Freez y por su expresión si le dolía y mucho -¿acaso tú y Turles no son uno? –dije mientras reía

 **-Debo decir que aun siendo una copia… eres muy interesante** –dijo Turles muy tranquilamente mientras que Freez estaba con una expresión de dolor, a la vista de todos Freez desapareció y volvió aparece detrás mío, Luminous, Reifon, Celestia, Luna, Chrysalis, Ember, Rainbow, Gilda y yo empezamos a pelear con Freez, y como era 9 contra 1 Freez recibía la mayoría de los golpes

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿no puedes seguir nuestra velocidad? –pregunto Rainbow mientras que ella junto con Gilda volaban alrededor de este y golpeaban en varias partes del cuerpo

-¿aun teniendo a Turles no eres capaz de hacer nada? –pregunto mientras seguía golpeando a Freez, este se enojó mucho e intento golpearme, pero yo solo me agacho y golpeo su estómago 2 veces, Ember agarra la cabeza de Freez y lo estrecha con el suelo, Chrysalis, Luna y Celestia golpeaban varias veces a Freez con rayos de magia, Reifon y Luminous usando su fuerza al máximo golpearon a Freez mandándolo a las afueras del pueblo

-¡TERMINARE CON ESTO! –Grite mientras extendí mi brazo derecho hacia arriba y era cubierto por un aura verde, luego una esfera de color azul claro apareció en mi mano para luego que saliera 4 aspas girando alrededor -¡RASEN SHURIKEN! –grite mientras lance la técnica de Naruto hacia Freez, esta técnica le dio de lleno a Freez causando una gran explosión una nube de polvo aparezca, en medio de la nube de polvo sale Freez hacia los cielos

-¡YO CREARE UN MUNDO MEJOR! –grito Freez, yo me tele transporto hacia Freez junto con Celestia, Luna, Ember, Chrysalis, Reifon, Luminous, Rainbow y Gilda aparecimos arriba de Freez

-¡CLARO QUE NO! –gritamos todos y le dimos un golpe con todas nuestras fuerzas en la fea cara de este… pero algo me ocurrió ya que de un momento a otro volví a la normalidad, todos estaban preocupados por aquella acción, Freez termino enterrado en el suelo mientras que los que atacábamos aterrizamos en el suelo

-¿Qué paso?, aun no pasa los 40 minutos, algo está muy mal –pregunte mientras intentaba buscar una explicación

-¿esta transformación tiene un límite de tiempo? –pregunto Rainbow

-¿40 minutos?... ¿ósea que solo lo tendré por 40 minutos? –pregunto Chrysalis mientras que su plan de pasar toda una semana saciando sus más íntimos deseos con el rey Metamorphis se desmorona y ahora tendrá que reducirlas a 40 minutos

-¿pero por qué se te acabo tan rápido? –pregunto Celestia sin bajar la guardia

-ehh… yo… aaa ahora entiendo en la zona negativa solo entrene esta transformación cuando me quedaba sin magia, ahora que mi magia volvió el tiempo se redujo mucho, jajajaja creo que debí entrenar esta transformación para ambas situaciones, ¿no lo creen? –dije mientras daba una risa nerviosa

-¡CABEZA DE ALCORNOQUE! –grito Chrysalis muy enfadada

-oye… no te enojes –dije mientras me escondía detrás de Celestia… eso no fue muy macho de mi parte, pero esa pequeña discusión se interrumpió al ver que Freez estaba de pie, al ver a ese infeliz de pie me puse en frente de todas –aun no teniendo esa nueva transformación… pateare tu trasero –dije mientras me ponía en guardia, pero veo que todos me miraban detalladamente

-pero Nicolás, ¿no me digas que te corromperás? –dijo Nightmare Moon

-¿Por qué todos me miran con esa cara?... ¿Qué tengo algo en la cara? –dije muy confundido

-¡NO ME HAGAS ESA PREGUNTA TAN ESTUPIDAS! –grito Nightmare Moon muy enfadada, creo que debe ser por los cambios de humor

-oye Nicolás… tienes algo en el cuello, en el cuello –dijo Lyu cargando a Káiser que aún seguía inconsciente

-¿en mi cuello? –Dije mientras me tocaba el cuello… y al hacerlo me sorprendo por lo que tengo -¡¿QUE ES ESTO?! –grite muy asustado

-¡ESO ES LO QUE TE ESTAMOS PREGUNTANDO! –grito Chrysalis muy enfadada

-¡¿POR QUE, POR QUE, POR QUE, POR QUE TENGO EL AMULETO DEL ALICORNIO SI LO ROMPI POR QUE, POR QUE, POR QUE?! –Gritaba mientras corría en círculo -¡POR QUE POR QUE?... bueno no importa –dije con mucha calma, y al oír eso todos cayeron al suelo al estilo anime

-idiota no debiste tomártelo con tanta seriedad –dijo Lyu muy enfadada

-… **nos vamos** –dijo Turles muy tranquilamente

-pero señor yo aún puedo... –dijo Freez pero al sentir una presencia quedo totalmente aterrado

- **dije ahora –** dijo Turles con seriedad

-si señor –menciono Freez, pero antes de desparecer este lanzo un rayo potente hacia Tirek, ese rayo le impacto al decrepito ladrón de magia haciéndolo explotar en mil pedazos –así quedaras maldito farsante... solo espera –dijo Freez antes de desparecer

-eso ya lo veremos –dije mientras caminaba hacia los demás

-¿mato a su aliado? –pregunto Fluttershy antes de caer desmayada, yo rápidamente la levanto y la cargo en forma nupcial

-amigo es fue increíble –dijo Pinkie mientras saltaba alrededor mío

-le diste su lección a esa cosa –dijo SpiteFire

-si… pero los hice esperar mucho –dije mientras miraba a Káiser que aún seguía inconsciente

-debemos llevarlo al hospital, puede tener una severa lesión –dijo Lyu muy preocupada

-si vamos, por cierto apuesto que derrotaste a Sombra –dijo Twilight

-no, escapo el muy cobarde –dije mientras recordaba que esa poni me impidió acabar con el

-no puede ser, ¿Cómo escapo? –pregunto Celestia

-se metió a un espejo brillante, no sé qué era, pero estaba en unos de los cuartos del imperio de cristal –dije para luego ver a Twilight muy asustada

-… ¡EL ESPEJO MAGICO, SUNSET Y MIS AMIGAS ESTAN EN PELIGRO! –grito Twilight muy alarmada

-¿Quién es Sunset? –pregunto Starlight

-después te cuento –menciono Rainbow Dash

-oye, podrías mostrar de nuevo esa transformación –dijo Chrysalis mientras pestañeaba varias veces, debo admitir que eso… la hacía… más adorables

-pues yo… -dije mientras trataba de explicar el inconveniente de esta transformación

-Nicolás, ¿no me digas que necesitas un cierto tiempo para poder a volver a transformarte en el Rey? –dijo Spike con un tono de burla y que Chrysalis perdiera la sonrisa que tenia

-¡CALLATE, YO NO TENGO LA CULPA, TU ERES EL FENOMENO QUE SE PUEDE TRANSFORMAR SIN DEPENDER DE NADA Y CUANDO QUIERAS! –grite mientras miraba a Spike con ira

-¿necesitas mucho tiempo para volverte a Transformar? –pregunto Chrysalis con una sonrisa dulce… una sonrisa tan dulce que aterra

-emm… 1 semana –dije mientras estaba muy nervioso

Media hora después

En el hospital

-enserio necesitas comprarte el hospital –dijo RedHeart mientras me veía sentado en una silla y con un ojo morado

-mujeres… nunca las entenderé –dije mientras me ponía una bolsa de hielo sobre mi ojo morado

 **Continuara**

 **Ending (dragon ball z "angel")**

 _Angel... Angel... Angel... Angel... Angel... Angel..._

 _Se muestra un libro con el título "Memorias" en una mesa y se abre revelando varias fotografías_

 _Toki ni uzumoreta kioku no kanata Sou sa Boku-tachi wa tenshi datta_

 _Las primeras imágenes muestran a mí y a Trixie conociéndonos por primera vez, luego se muestra ahuyentando a los ponis que la perseguían, luego muestra la imagen donde me enfrento con la Hidra_

 _Sora no ue kara ai no tane wo makichirashite Kono hoshi kara kanashimi keshitakatta_

 _Luego muestra la imagen donde conozco a las princesas y a las Mane Six, luego se ve las imágenes donde conozco a Kirie, Zecora, Red Heart, Vinyl y Octavia, también muestran las imágenes de algunos ponis de Poniville, por último, se ve la imagen donde estaba junto con Fancy Pants y a Fleur de Lis, pero ella estaba mirándome a mi mientras yo miraba a la cámara_

 _Nee Hiroi buruu sukai Miagete iru to yuuki ga wakanai ka..._ _Ima demo_

 _Luego muestra las imágenes donde peleo con Nightmare Moon y Chrysalis, luego se me ve con Namy (La Changeling que cuide hace unos capítulos atrás), luego se vuelve a ver la imagen donde yo estoy con Namy pero esta vez Chrysalis también aparecía al lado de Nami_

 _To My Friend Senaka no hane wa nakushita keredo Mada fushigi na chikara nokotte 'ru To My Friend Hikari wo daite yume wo miyou yo Hora Kimi no hitomi ni niji ga kakaru_

 _Se ve algunas imágenes mientras posaba para los niños que estaban al lado mío, luego se ve la imagen donde yo y Kaiser chocamos los puños amistosamente, luego se ve la imagen de Spike huyendo de Kaiser mientras Xinder se avergüenza de su hermano_

 _Machi ni yogoreta to kimi wa iu kedo Ima mo sukitooru namida ga aru Kumo no hiroba de kankeri shite tsuki wo suberi Haato no ya de hito wo koi ni otoshita_

 _Luego la imagen cambia y ahora estoy enfrente de Ember muy asustado ya que me veía muy feo, luego la imagen cambia a la que yo me enfrento a Tirek y Kaiser enfrentándose a Sombra, luego la imagen cambia y muestra que yo y Kaiser enfrente de alguien con el ceño fruncido pero ese Alguien era cubierto por una neblina negra_

 _Sou egaku vijon Genjitsu ni suru mahou ga atta n' da... Honto sa_

 _Luego se muestra la imagen donde Kaiser estaba vestido con un traje negro muy molesto ya que yo y Discord vestidos muy elegantemente y burlándonos de él y con nuestros dedos le indicamos el número 4_

 _To My Friend Asu wo shinji-tsuzukereba Kono sabaku mo rakuen ni kawaru To My Friend Kizutsuki soshite manande yukou Ima ai no tsubomi ga mune de hiraku_

 _Ahora se ve en la imagen yo con el traje elegante mientras que Discord y Kaiser se burlaban de mí mientras que tenían todos sus dedos levantados mientras se reían de mí_

 _To My Friend Senaka no hane wa nakushita keredo Mada fushigi na chikara nokotte 'ru To My Friend Hikari wo daite yume wo miyou yo Hora Kimi no hitomi ni niji ga kakaru_

 _Luego se ven imágenes donde Spike y Xinder posan mientras comían gemas, luego la imagen cambia a la que Káiser está siendo abrazados por 5 mujeres una de color azul claro, la otra de color amarillo la última era de color morado claro la otra es de una mujer con el pelo rojo con líneas amarillas y la última era una mujer un tanto madura, luego cambia la imagen donde estamos todos posando, pero las chicas más cercanas a mi estaban con vestidos blancos_

 _Angel... Angel... Angel... Angel... Angel... Angel..._

 _Por último, se ve la imagen donde Káiser tenía su mano en forma de unos de sus monstruos y yo con dos espadas en mis manos y la tercera en mi boca preparándonos para el ataque, finalmente el libro se cierra y una mano lo toma y lo guarda en un estante_

 **Avances del próximo capitulo**

 _Hola a todos soy Nicolás -¿Por qué no me dijeron sobre este espejo cuando llegue eh? –dije mientras que las mane six agachaban la cabeza en forma de disculpas_

 _-¿Cuánto tiempo estará inconsciente? –pregunto Xinder mientras veía a Káiser recostado en una camilla_

 _-espero que mis amigas estén bien –dijo Twilight mientras escribía en un diario_

 _-hola Nicolás –dijo Fleur muy molesta ya que me veía que Rarity y yo estábamos…._

 **En el próximo capítulo ser… una noticia de primera, listos para volver a casa**

 _-¡QUERIA DECIRTELO EN CARA! –grito Spike mientras se veía a Káiser despertando de golpe y lo primero que hizo fue estrangular a Spike_

 **Nos leemos luego adiós YA-Ha**


	25. Chapter 25

¿Soy el Alicornio legendario?

 **Music jigoku sensei nube opening full**

 _Kyou kara ichiban takumashii no da_

 _omatase shimashita sugoi yatsu_

 _kyou kara ichiban kakko ii no da_

 _bari bari saikyou NO. 1(solo)_

 _se ve toda equestria mostrando todos los reinos luego se me ve con una sonrisa, pero de repente mi expresión cambia por una muy seria y empiezo a correr hasta el antiguo castillo de las princesas y veo a todas mis amigas saludándome pero Pinkie se me tira encima de mí y todos empezamos a reír_

 _Kono yo wa wakaranai koto ga takusan aru_

 _donna kaze ga fuitemo makenai hito ni narou_

 _Luego se ve a Kaiser entrenando un poco mientras que su hermana estaba jugando cartas con Spike y por la cara de Spike se veía que no estaba ganando, mientras que Kaiser estaba controlándose para no ir de casa, pero de repente Xinder besa la mejilla de Spike_

 _Sore demo yowai yatsu kanarazu iru monda_

 _mamotte age mashou sore ga tsuyosa nanda_

 _Spike huye mientras lloraba cómicamente mientras que Kaiser transformado en uno de sus monstruos sale en siga del mientras que Xinder estaba sonrojada en el fondo_

 _Tonikaku kitae mashou itami wo pipi razuni_

 _kokai no owari wa itsumo kinou no hazu_

 _Nightmare Moon y Chrysalis estaban ignorándome mientras trataba de convencerla de que se unieran a mí, en eso la princesa Ember me ve muy furiosa mientras tenía el guantelete y yo tenía una espada hecha con el mismo diamante que ella tenía, yo solo empecé a sudar mucho y traté de correr pero ella me detenía_

 _Kiyouna yubisaki wa kotoba wo hoshi ga ranai_

 _yumekata riau tomo no mekumori shiru koto monai_

 _Yo estaba enfrente de sombra mientras empecé a transformarme en Alucard y empezamos a pelear la pelea termino en el imperio de cristal Sombra muy adolorido me veía, en eso crea soldados sombríos y yo empiezo a pelear salvajemente le arranco el corazón con mis manos, las sombras de mi cuerpo atraviesan las criaturas, al ver que no tenía oportunidad lanza un hechizo hacia el castillo y entra en él, al ver un espejo lo atraviesa_

 _Kodoku ga suki nante kakko tsukeshii deshou_

 _hitori de naite mina osoraku dotsubo deshou_

 _yo intento ir por el pero en eso aparece Tirek y su tamaño era enorme, estaba a punto de atacar pero Tirek me muestra a mis amigas y amigos encerrados, sin poder hacer nada no evito que el absorba toda mi magia, al estar vacío Tirek me iba atacar_

 _Kangae temo goran nakama wa suteki dane_

 _hitori yori oozei tsuyoi ni kimatteru_

 _Pero el vio que yo estaba con una sonrisa y empiezo a rodearme con fuego verde, el castillo de cristal se empieza desmoronar, todos veían muy preocupados al ver esto, en eso una nube de polvo me cubrió totalmente_

 _Kyou kara ichiban takumashii no da_

 _omatase shimashita sugoi yatsu_

 _Al disiparse el humo se ve las expresiones de las chicas que era de asombro, el de Kaiser era de una sonrisa muy notoria, Chrysalis y Nightmare Moon estaban muy impactadas pero luego cambio ya que sus rostros cambio de color a rojo y sus ojos ya eran corazones muy grandes, al ver esto las princesas, las mane six, y las demás estaban celosas, Tirek y yo nos lanzamos al ataque causando un brillo_

 _Naruhodo honto_

 _kyou kara ichiban ichiban da ichiban_

 _Después del brillo se ve que todas me felicitaron ya a la normalidad, en eso todos nos fijamos en el espejo donde se había escapado Sombra, yo le doy una seña a Káiser y el me da una sonrisa, en eso ambos nos acercamos al espejo y lo tocamos y aparece un brillo cegador_

 **Saga de Equestria: descubrimientos (último capítulo de la saga)**

 **Capítulo 25: una noticia de primera, listos para volver a casa**

La mayoría se encontraba en el hospital, era para ver cómo se encontraban algunos pobladores se encontraban con algunos rasguños por la pelea, Spike aun herido por el ataque que recibió de Tirek para proteger a Xinder… pero el que estaba peor era Káiser que aún se encontraba inconsciente, Lyu y Xinder no se separaban de él, esperaban a que despertara tarde o temprano

-su amigo está bien, recibió un buen castigo, pero no sé cómo, pero lo resistió muy bien, ahora lo que tiene que hacer es solo descansar –menciono RedHeart

-gracias Red, por todo –dije mientras miraba a mi amigo - ¿Qué le paso? –pregunte

-pues, intento hacer un ataque con todo lo que tenía –dijo Reifon

-pero Tirek le devolvió el ataque y este no pudo hacer nada –menciono Luminous mientras era curado por su novia –auch… eso duele –menciono mientras que Photo Finish lo curaba

-no seas llorón –dijo la mujer mientras curaba a su novio

-lo malo es que no sé cuánto tiempo va estar así –menciono RedHeart

-no te preocupes, estás haciendo lo mejor –dije mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Redheart, este acto hizo que sonrojara levemente –y ¿Qué tal mi diagnostico? –dije ya dejando de acariciar la cabeza de la enfermera y me preparaba un vaso con agua

-a… pues… están bien solo tienes… -decía RedHeart pero se detuvo al escuchar un vaso romperse, resulta que solté el vaso al sentirme muy débil –decía que solo tienes desgates de magia –dijo RedHeart mientras me obligaba a acostarme en una camilla, el ataque de zoro y el de Naruto que utilice en la pelea de Tirek y contra Freez/Turles requirió de mucho entrenamiento y mucha magia para poder aplicarla en combate

-estoy bien, solo necesito despegar mi mente –dije mientras me paraba, pero nuevamente la enfermera me acostó a la camilla

-nonono, tú no te levantas, solo debes descansar –dijo Red mientras caminaba hacia un botiquín, en eso saco una jeringa –muy bien Nicolás, esto te dolerá un poco pero… -decía RedHeart pero al verme se detuvo ya que la camilla donde me encontraba estaba vacía - ¿Qué paso? –Dijo RedHeart, Luminous y Reifon indicaron una ventana que estaba abierta –debemos clausurar esa ventana –menciono RedHeart con molestia

En la casa de Octavia y Vinyl

-déjame adivinar, ¿escapaste de una inyección? –dijo Octavia mientras me veía acostado en su sillón sumamente agotado… una lección, jamás te tele transportes si sufres desgates de magia

-aja –afirme mientras trataba de pararme

-no y no, tu descansaras acá, se nota que pelear con esos loco te agoto, te traeré algo para comer, no te daré un banquete para todo un ejército de dragones, te daré algo pequeño –dijo Octavia ya caminando hacia la concina - ¿quieres te?

-emm si gracias –dije sentándome en el sillón, mientras espero pienso en varias cosas, una de ellas era la sensación que tuve al enfrentarme a Freez/Turles, obviamente Freez estaba con los humores de un demonio durante la pelea… pero Turles estaba muy tranquilo, es como si no le interesaba la pelea, debo tener mucho cuidado con ese tipo

-aquí tienes –menciono Octavia sacando de mis pensamientos

-oo gracias –dije mientras me hacia un lado para la yegua terrestre se sentará al lado mío

-no hay de qué, pero prométeme que iras al hospital –dijo Octavia

-para que me pinchen… jamás –mencione con una sonrisa

-debes cuidarte mejor, ¿Quién sabe lo que tengas adentro? –dijo Octavia muy preocupada

-no tengo nada de malo, deja de preocuparte –dije con una sonrisa

-como quieras, pero si te pasa algo malo no te quejes –dijo Octavia e inmediatamente me levanto con algo de esfuerzo –mejor quédate aquí

-estoy bien, además necesito ir al imperio de cristal a conversar con alguien –dije mientras ponía dos dedos sobre mi frente, con un gran esfuerzo me tele transporto al imperio de cristal

-… ten mucho cuidado –menciono Octavia

-huuuu huelo amor en el aire –menciono Vinyl apareciendo detrás de Octavia

-agg no sea ridícula –decía Octavia mientras un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas

-sip huelo amor –afirmo Vinyl con una sonrisa burlona

-¿y qué?, eso no te molesta verdad –dijo Octavia imitando la sonrisa burlona de su amiga

-¿y por qué me molestaría? –pregunto Vinyl

-no se… tal vez… porque estas celosas –dijo Octavia con la misma sonrisa burlona que su amiga

-ja… claro que no –dijo Vinyl mientras le daba la espalda a su amiga para que no viera el muy notorio sonrojo en sus mejillas

-si claro –dijo Octavia mientras salía de su casa, Vinyl la siguió mientras le decía que no le importaba, pero Octavia seguía caminando ignorando a su amiga

En el imperio de Cristal

Yo reaparecí a las puertas del castillo de Shining y Cadance, pero yo me arrodille al suelo, realmente estoy agotado por solo 2 técnicas que me robe, debo tener cuidado con ese asunto, al recuperarme un poco entro al castillo para ver a Cadance con una lista

-hola Nicolás, debo decirte que estuve revisando los registros del imperio para ver quien fue el poni que fue usado como escudo por culpa de sombra –dijo Cadance

-¿y alguien falta? –mencione con mucha culpa y tristeza

-pues según el registro que tenemos… no falta nadie –dijo Cadance sorprendiéndome por completo

-¿Cómo que no falta nadie? –pregunte

-pues eso, revise la lista más de 10 veces y todos están acá, además no hay reportes de desaparecidos –menciono Cadance

-mira, después veré eso, ahora quiero hablar con esa poni que se metió en medio de la batalla que tuve con sombra –dije mientras recordaba a esa poni entrometida

-así, pues ella esta con Shining, el trata hacer que hable, pero solo dijo que hablaría contigo –menciono la princesa del amor

-iré inmediatamente, tanto como tú y yo queremos saber lo que pasa por su cabeza –dije muy seriamente

-solo no te gastes mucho, me enteré de que estas muy mal –dijo Cadance

\- ¿Qué toda equestria sabe lo que me pasa? –pregunte algo enfadado, pues parece que estas tierras están habitada por metiches

-eso culpa a Photo Finish, ella es la que te toma fotos y las publica en las revistas –dijo Cadance mostrando una revista con fotos mías

\- " _Luminous… controla a tu mujer"_ –pensé con mucha molestia, esa Photo Finish está haciendo cualquier artículo sobre mí sin mi permiso, un día de estos me vengare… cuando Luminous no me vea XDXDXDXD

En una sala

Shining y la poni estaban sentados frente entre ellos, Shining intentaba por todos los medios hacer que ella hablara, pero esta no hablo nada, así hubieran seguido si no fuera que yo abrí la puerta

\- ¿dijo algo? –pregunte

-solo que hablara contigo… a solas –menciono Shining mientras se levantaba

-déjame sola con ella, cuando termine diré lo que me dijo –mencione, Shining afirmo con su cabeza y se fue dejándome sola con la poni desconocida

-hope… mi nombre es hope –menciono la poni ya conocida XDXDX

-bien Hope… me debes una explicación, soy todo oídos –dije mientras esperaba la explicación de Hope

30 minutos después

Shining estaba fuera de la habitación donde estaba Hope y yo, el príncipe del imperio de cristal caminaba de un lado a otro, este se encontraba impaciente por saber lo que pasaba hay adentro

-¿Por qué se demora tanto? –pregunto Shining sin dejar de caminar de un lado a otro

-ya cálmate querido –dijo Cadance apareciendo con su magia

-ya llevan más de media hora hay –reclamo Shining sin dejar de moverse, antes de que su esposa le volviera a decir algo la puerta se abrió, primero salió Hope con una cara feliz y luego Salí yo… con una cara ¡¿WTF?!

-y esa es mi historia –dijo Hope

-¿y para qué era la habitación secreta? –pregunte mientras mantenía mi cara de ¿wtf?

-eso te lo diré cuando crezcas… ¿recordaras tu promesa? –pregunto Hope

-… claro… no te preocupes –dije con una sonrisa, Hope se puso muy feliz y se fue con una enorme sonrisa

-¿Qué te dijo? –pregunto Shining

-… lo siento, pero le prometí a Hope que lo mantendría en secreto, pero te aseguro que ella no causara problemas –dije mientras ambos príncipes del imperio me miraban con muchas dudas –bueno, hablando de otro tema, ¿Cuánto cuesta un boleto de aquí hasta Poniville?, me gaste toda la magia que tenía –dije con una sonrisa nerviosa

\- ¿no te había dicho que debes guardar un poco de magia en caso de emergencia? –pregunto Shining

-si pero todo lo que escuche fue bla bla y más bla –dije causando que Shining me diera un coscorrón en la cabeza

-te daré algo de magia, pero trata de cuidarla, tu magia debe estará a su 100% en unos días –dijo Cadance mientras me trasladaba un poco de su magia

-gracias, ahora si me permiten, iré a Canterlot, iré hablar con Celestia y Luna –mencione e inmediatamente me tele Transporte hacia Canterlot

Canterlot

Celestia y Luna se encontraban en su sala principal con una montaña de papeles, después del ataque de sombra y Tirek ocurrieron varios daños, antes las dos aparecí derrumbando una pila gigantesca de papeles, inundando a Celestia y Luna en papeles

-ups… perdón –dije mientras veía la cabeza de Celestia y Luna salir de los papeles

-a veces te odio –dijo Luna con una cara no muy amigable

-yo no lo creo, sé que en el fondo me quieres –dije con burla, pero esa declaración hizo que la princesa de la noche tuviera un sonrojo en sus mejillas y desviara la mirada

-¿Cómo esta Káiser? –pregunto Celestia interrumpiendo la escena

-(suspiro) aun esta inconsciente, su ataque fue algo muy duro, pero según RedHeart solo necesita descansar –dije sacando un suspiro de alivio de ambas princesas

-por lo menos, ¿sombra escapo en un espejo?, según recuerdo –pregunto Luna

-si, pero aún no me explican lo de ese espejo y Twilight no tiene tiempo para explicarme de ese espejo… ¿me podrían explicar? –pregunte mientras esperaba unas respuestas

Mientras tanto en Poniville

Twilight y sus amigas se encontraban afuera del castillo, Twilight escribía un libro con desesperación

-ojalá que mis amigas estén bien… ¡VAMOS CONTESTA SUNSET! –grito Twilight hacia el libro

-ya cálmate cariño, ella debe estar muy ocupada –dijo Rarity mientras tomaba una taza de te

-o debe estar con Flash Sentry, ya que por lo que nos contaste ellos fueron parejas –dijo Pinkie haciendo un incómodo silencio

-¿yo que? –pregunto Flash Sentry apareciendo después de lo que dijo Pinkie, Twilight se dio media vuelta para ver fijamente a Pinkie… con una mirada tan penetrante que Pinkie se le puso blanca la piel… literalmente hablando

-¿Pinkie… que dijiste? –pregunto Twilight manteniendo su mirada, en eso todas vieron a una dirección ya que sintieron que alguien llego… pero mejor no lo hubieran hecho ya que me vieron con una mirada llena de ira

-¿así que hay una forma de regresar a mi tiempo? –pregunte con seriedad, todos los presentes se le helo la sangre al escuchar ese tono, es más para hacerla temblar use la voz de Alucard, Rainbow fue la primera en intentar escapar, pero yo solo le sujeto la cola con fuerza, Rarity y Fluttershy se desmayaron, Pinkie empezó a cavar y se cubrió con Tierra, Flash solo hacia su trabajo y se puso delante de Twilight, Applejack solo desvió la mirada ya que como ella era una muy mala mentirosa -¡¿POR QUE NO ME DIJERON ESO?! –grite mientras mi ira aumentaba

-porque tu no preguntaste –dijo Pinkie aun estando enterrada yo la iba sacar de ahí hasta que…

-mira dulzura, sé que debes estar enojado, pero no nos cruzó esa idea, debes comprendernos que han ocurrido varias cosas y se nos escapó, lo lamentamos sé que esto no soluciona nada, pero enserio que no fue nuestra intención –dijo Applejack muy arrepentida

…ya me calmé un poco, pero ella tenía razón, todo lo que ha pasado se le pudo haber escapado esta información, yo estaba a punto de decir algo, cuando veo a Spike jugando con otros niños al futbol, un deporte que Káiser, Luminous y yo le enseñamos a este pueblo, yo deje ese asunto para más tarde, cuando Káiser se allá despertado

-hablaremos de esto cuando Káiser se allá despertado –mencione sacando un suspiro de alivio a todas y que Pinkie dejara estar enterrada, yo me dirigí al partido y regañar a Spike que ya aún estaba algo delicado por la pelea que tuvo, Spike seguía jugando con una camiseta de color azul con el numero 11… yo le sugerí esa camiseta por mi ídolo del futbol chileno -¡TIRA SPIKE, DA HONOR A MARCELO SALAS! –grite esperando un gol de Spike, este tenía el balón y trataba de burlar la defensa del equipo contrario

-¡ ¿POR QUE TENGO QUE HACER ESO POR EL?, SE NOTA QUE ERA UN ANCIANO! –grito Spike

-¡PEQUEÑO DEMONIO! –grite mientras corría hacia Spike, al tenerlo cerca imite a Káiser y empecé a estrangular a Spike, Spike empezó a patalear por todos y una de esas patadas golpeo el balón y logra hacer un gol a último minuto haciendo que su equipo ganara por un gol, al ver esto suelto a Spike por la impresión pero aun molesto -¡TE ENSEÑARE A GANAR EL JUEGO (volviendo a estrangular a Spike) NIÑO TONTO, DEBES TENERLE MAS RESPETO AL MATADOR, CONVIRTIO 37 GOLES POR LA SELECCIÓN CHILENA EN 70 PARTIDOS, NADIE MAS PUDO HACER ESO, EXCEPTO SI ERES MESSI O MEJOR AUN A PELE QUE YA A LOS 18 AÑOS GANO UNA COPA MUNDIAL, ESE SI UN JUGADOR DE PRIMERAA! –grite mientras ahorcaba a Spike, mientras le gritaba mis amigas intentaban separarme del pequeño dragón, por el cansancio solté a Spike –listo… ese cuello es muy duro –dije mientras respiraba por la boca

-dejen de ser tan infantiles –dijo Twilight mientras me golpeo con su libro, en eso todos nos fijamos que el libro empezó a brillar y a zumbar

-wow… Whatsapp en libro –mencione causando que todas tuvieran la duda de ¿Qué es Whatsapp?, Twilight se proponía a leerlo, pero yo se lo quito y leo en voz alta

 _Querida princesa Twilight:_

 _Lo que me dices es muy serio, no hemos visto a nadie salir del portal, si sombra paso por el espejo mágico debió ser en un momento donde todos estábamos en clases, ahora no puedo ir a buscarlo, en un par de horas podre, solo piensa bien antes volver a este mundo, te hablaré cuando puedo_

 _Tu amiga Sunset Shimmer_

-esa tal Sunset está muy calmada para tener a sombra cerca de ella –mencione mientras le devolvía el libro a la princesa de la amistad

-debo ir cuanto antes, ellas necesitan de mi ayuda –dijo Twilight muy decidida

-y esta vez no iras sola, nosotras te acompañaremos –dijo Rainbow

-pero será muy confuso que todas nosotras nos veamos a las otras –dijo Twilight imaginándose las caras de todas sus amigas

-¿Qué es más importante?, ¿la reacciones de los demás o detener a sombra? –pregunto Applejack, ya con esa pregunta Twilight ya no tenía respuestas

-de acuerdo… iremos inmediatamente –menciono Twilight

-2 días, en 2 días iremos, no dejare que vallan sola –mencione

-estás loco, mientras perdemos el tiempo aquí, sombra estará planeando algo –dijo Twilight muy molesta

-mira, según yo se allá no hay magia, así que sombra no puede causar muchos problemas, Káiser y Luminous nos acompañaran ya que ellos saben más en combate que yo así que podrán ayudar, solo pido 2 días… danos ese tiempo para prepararnos –dije en un tono de súplica, Twilight estaba pensando en mi propuesta por unos minutos

-… 2 días, solo serán 2 días, después de ese tiempo nos vamos –dijo Twilight muy seria

-gracias –dije mientras veía a todas mis amigas se van hacia sus hogares… quedándome solo con Flash Sentry -… prepara tus cosas, tú también iras –dije con voz baja, Flash solo afirmo con la cabeza y salió volando hacia el cielo… ahora volveré a ver a mi familia… es tema me está dando algo de miedo, ¿Cuánto tiempo paso?, ¿me perdonaran por desaparecer así como así?, ese tipo de preguntas me empezaron a dar dolor de cabeza así que mejor iré hablar con Fleur ya que me enteré que esta acá en Poniville, para no gastar tanta magia… me iré caminando

Ya en el camino veo a lo ponis mayores arreglando sus casas, la mayoría no necesitaban ayuda, pero lo que si la necesitaban les ayudaba, ya varios me saludan y otro me evitaban ya por la transformación del rey… no los culpo, solo a mí se me ocurre transformarme en una de las criaturas más temibles de toda equestria… en medio del camino me encontré a Kirie mientras intentaba mover una viga grande de madera, Milky al ver esto fue ayudar pero obtuvieron el mismo resultado

-¿necesitan ayuda? –pregunte con una sonrisa burlona

-déjate de hacerte el gracioso y ven ayudarnos –dijo Kirie, yo para no ganar más mala fama con las mujeres las ayude a levantar la viga

-¿A dónde la llevan? –pregunte

-a la casa de los Cake, ya que su techo está a punto de caerse –dijo Milky, sin dudar empecé a llevar la viga a la casa de los Cake, en el camino empezamos hablar de varias cosas y aproveche a contarles que me iría por un tiempo, ella y alguno mas no saben que eh sido humano y prefiero que esto se quede entre que ya lo saben

-¿y cuando volverás? –pregunto Kirie

-espero que pronto, pero mi hogar puede correr peligro al estar sombra hay –mencione

-solo cuídate, admítelo tú tienes cero cuidados contigo mismo –dijo Kirie recordando como mi descuido siempre acabo en el hospital

-si mama –dije con burla, pero esto basto que Kirie inflara sus mejillas y que Milky se ría en voz baja, en eso utilizo mi magia y sin que ellas se dieran cuenta les coloco una rosa entre sus cabellos, debo admitir que ella son hermosas… igual que varias de mis amigas… este mundo podrá ser más pacífico que en mi época… pero creo que también te ocasiona ser más pervertido de lo que eras antes… y yo sí que era pervertido en mi época… pero por suerte me sabia controlar cuando debía XDXDXD

Ya después de despedirme de ambas seguí mi camino hacia dónde estaría Fleur… por lo poco que la conozco… creo que debe estar con Rarity, al ver que estaba cerca corrí para apresúrame ya que tengo que ver cómo le hago para despertar a Káiser antes de pasar los dos días, al entrar veo a la bella unicornio preparando su maletas

-oh hola Nicolás, ¿Qué se te ofrece? –pregunto Rarity mientras se decidía si se llevaría un traje de gala o de calle a través del espejo

-emm no nada, solo quería saber ¿si tu amiga Fleur está aquí? –dije mientras me mantenía en la puerta

-mmm que yo sepa vendrá más tarde, le tengo que pedir un favor –menciono Rarity

-a bueno… yo iré a buscarla afuera –dije e intente irme… pero esa modista me obligo a entrar

-nada de eso querido, tú me debes un favor y lo cobrare ahora –dijo Rarity mientras pestañeaba varias veces y ponía una cara coqueta

-me lleva el diablo –mencione muy fastidiado

Mientras tanto

Fluer caminaba por las calles de Poniville y todo macho que la veía para de hacer para admirar la belleza de la unicornio… para luego recibir un buen golpe de sus parejas XDXDXD, Fleur se dirigió a la casa de Rarity y al llegar

-emm ¿crees que esto es correcto? –se escuchó mi voz, Fleur estuvo a punto de abrir la puerta

\- claro que si querido, nadie se enterara –menciono Rarity, Fleur al escuchar esto pego su oreja en la puerta para escuchar mas

-mmm bueno, ¿y en donde termino? –se escuchó mi voz

-pues adentro –se escuchó la voz de Rarity, al escuchar esto Fleur tuvo su boca hasta el suelo con un enorme sonrojo

-¿adentro?... no crees que es muy pequeño para mí –dije mientras la imaginación activa de Fleur empezó a funcionar

-no te preocupes querido, eh tenido a tipos más grande que tu… es mas también tuve como cliente a un minotauro –dijo Rarity, en eso Fleur tuve el pensamiento a Rarity con varios Minotauros en unas poses muy provocativas y cuando dije la palabra "Clientes", Fleur pensó en algo totalmente fuera de la elegante y reservada Rarity, la modista ya escucho lo suficiente

-¡HOLA NICOLAS! –grito Fleur muy molesta mientras nos veía a Rarity y a mi… a Rarity pasándome algunas de sus ropas para que yo me las probara

 **(nota de nickolas01: apuesto que eh pillado a más de uno con algunos pensamientos para mayores ¿verdad? XDXDXDXD)**

-hola Fleur, justo a la yegua que quería hablar –dije mientras me iba al vestidor a probarme la ropa de Rarity

-yo también quería hablar contigo –dijo Rarity con una sonrisa

-wow tenías razón, por fuera se ve chico, pero por dentro el vestidor se ve grande –mencione con asombro mientras salía del probador con un traje de gala de color azul

-te lo dije, mis clientes pueden ser muy grandes así que me aseguré de hacer ese espacio grande –dijo Rarity muy orgullosa, Fleur al ver esta escena se calmó ya que pensó otra cosa

- _"no leeré de nuevo ese libro llamado las 50 sombras del pony" –_ pensó Fleur mientras seguía su enorme sonrojo en su mejillas –bueno, ¿Qué favor querías decirme? –pregunto Fleur tratando de calmarse

-así, mira iré a un lugar muy lejos, y quería preguntarte ¿me podrías cuidarme el local? –pregunto Rarity

-pues claro, no tengo ningún problema –menciono muy feliz Fleur

-pues aprovechando esto, quería decirte que yo igual me iré por un tiempo, al mismo lugar que va Rarity –mencione mientras rezaba a Celestia que Fleur no preguntar dónde iría

-aaah ya entiendo… irán para aprovechar el tiempo ¿verdad? –dijo Fleur con una risa elegante, obviamente Rarity y yo nos sonrojamos ya que captamos el mensaje

-p… por supuesto que no, no aremos nada de lo que piensas –mencione muy nervioso

-aja, si como no –dijo Fleur sin creerme nada, en eso me caigo al suelo - ¿Qué te pasa? –pregunto Fleur mientras algunos clientes entraban a la tienda

-tengo hambre, nadie sabía cocinar muy bien y la comida se nos acabó 4 meses antes de salir –dije muy débil

-b… bueno, te are algo delicioso –menciono Rarity y Fleur, al escuchar esto me arrodillo enfrente de ellas y doy varias reverencias

-¡SON MI DIOSAS, VIVA LA DIOSA RARITY Y LA DIOSA FLEUR! –grite mientras daba varias reverencias muy velozmente

-¡YA BASTA, ESTO ES MUY VERGONZOSO! –gritaron ambas unicornios con la cara roja ya que los clientes nos veían como bichos raros

Ya después de horas de comer

Ya estaba en la casa de Zecora, si lo sé, la tenía olvidada, pero gracias a los asuntos recientes se me ha escapado de mi mente

-muy bien cariño, la pócima estará lista en breve –dijo Zecora mientras colocaba los últimos ingredientes al caldero

-gracias Zecora, oye… una pregunta… ¿por te comportaste así conmigo?, así de coqueta, según lo que me contaron mis amigas, eres una… cebra muy reservada, apenas te acercas a los demás, pero conmigo me violaste… literalmente –dije

-en primera, tu seguiste con lo que estábamos haciendo, y por el otro asunto, sabía que eras el de la leyenda, algo que no me interese, es más yo te iba ignorar, pero sentí algo dentro de ti, que eres un humano diferente a los demás, por ejemplo, en los libros dicen que los humanos, son seres muy… emmm no sé cómo describirlo –dijo Zecora tratando de no sonar grosera

-horribles, desalmados, violento, idiotas, el único animal que se tropieza con la misma piedra, si sé que son los humanos –dije sin mucho interés

- _"este sujeto no le interesa que insulten a su raza"_ –pensó Zecora con una gota de sudor bajando por detrás de su cabeza -bueno como yo decía, esos eran lo que decían de los humanos, pero tú eres muy diferente, siento que eres alguien que se le puede confiar, ayudas a todo aquel que necesite, eres una buena persona… perdón corcel –dijo Zecora con una sonrisa

 **(Nickolas01: esto no lo hago para verme bien, le eh preguntado varios amigos mío y me describen casi igual lo que escribí)**

-heheh gracias por las palabras, pero debo informarte que no soy el único, aún debe haber varias personas como yo en mi época –dije recordando amigos de todo Latinoamérica y varios amigos españoles, Portugueses, Mexicanos, etc, etc…

-por lo menos hay alguien bueno –dijo Zecora con una sonrisa, al verla me acerque a ella y la abrace con cariño -¿eemm por qué está haciendo eso? –pregunto Zecora con un leve sonrojo

-solo quise hacerlo… nada mas –dije mientras estaba con la mirada fija en la nada, estuve pensando… que si volvemos a mi época… habría una gran posibilidad que me quedara hay… a mi hogar… con mi familia… con mis amigos… con la gente que quiero… pero eso significaría… dejar estas tierras… a mis nuevas amigas… a mi hija e hijo que viene en camino… también significaría que Turles podría hacer lo que quisiera, obviamente Reifon y Luminous defenderían mejor de lo que yo hice… pero ese miedo crecía más y más, al final deje de abrazar a una roja Zecora –hehehe te vez como un tomate –dije con una sonrisa

-c…cállate –menciono Zecora mientras desviaba la mirada, en eso se levanta y me da la espalda, antes de que empezara a caminar yo le doy una nalgada, causando que ella grite y me mire muy molesta y más roja que antes –lo siento… pero siempre quise hacer eso –dije mientras tomaba un poco el líquido donde Zecora hacia sus pociones, me tele Transportaba para no sufrir la ira de la hermosa Cebra

En la casa de Fluttershy

La tímida Pegaso se encontraba enfrente Discord diciéndole todos los detalles de cómo cuidar a sus amiguitos

-ángel debe comer por lo menos 4 veces al día, que no te engañe… y no le envíes a una dimensión si se porta mal –dijo Fluttershy mientras anotaba todo en una lista

-si por supuesto, no te preocupes por eso –dijo Discord mientras sacaba a Ángel de la dimensión dnde lo puso

-será mejor que le hagas caso, no querrás ver esa mirada –dije apareciendo en la puerta

-ni me lo recuerdes –dijo Discord temblando al recordar la mirada

-emm, oye Discord, espero que no te molestes, pero llame a Tree Hugger –menciono Fluttershy escondiendo su rostro en su largo cabello

-ahh… ella –menciono Discord con molestia, ante eso escucho que alguien estaba detrás mío, en eso veo a una poni de color verde, cabello y cola de color rojo y un pañuelo de color amarillo, ella vestia con una camisa de color café e igual que su pantalón largo de color café oscuro, en eso veo que esa yegua estaba con sus manos enfrente mío

-¿emmm ella… que hace? –dije sintiéndome incomodo

-tu aura es muy extraña, está tranquila pero también distorsionado… y por lo que percibo tu familia, Fluttershy y sus amigas están en medio de todo esto –dijo esa poni mientras que yo tenía mi cara con un tono azul

-" _da miedo"_ –pensé mientras veía aquella poni

-hola Tree Hugger, llegas temprano –dijo Fluttershy muy feliz

-espero no incomodar con mi llegada temprana –dijo Tree Hugger con una voz muy calmada… es curioso, parece como si fuera una Hippie

-no nada de eso, ahora terminaba de explicar a Discord lo últimos detalles –dijo Fluttershy, pero alñ ver donde se encontraba Discord no había nadie –que raro –dijo Fluttershy mientras buscaba por todos lados, en eso me fijo que "extrañamente" una botella con agua se levantaba y se ponía debajo de Tree Hugger, la botella dejo de flotar y caía con la intención de caer sobre la recién llegada, pero esta solo se hizo un lado dejando que la botella caiga al suelo, ya pasando los minutos varias cosas más intentaron "atacar" a la recién llegada, y esta sin darse cuenta lo esquivaba como si nada, al ver que un florero fallo Discord apareció muy furioso, así que se le ocurrió un último plan, con su magia se trasformó en un refrigerador, esto lo hizo con la intención de asustar a Hugger

-bueno, debió hacer algo importante, pero el vendrá pronto –dijo Fluttershy

-noi te preocupes, me llevare bien con el –dijo Tree Hugger caminando delante del refrigerador que se transformó Discord, pero ella se detuvo y miro detalladamente el refrigerador, para luego tomarlo y besarlo… un momento… ¡ESTA BESANDO A DISCORD!

Y efectivamente Discord por la desconcentración volvió a la normalidad y ahora veo perfectamente que la poni Hippie estaba besando a Discord en los labios, Fluttershy y yo estábamos con la boca hasta el suelo… literalmente hablando, yo para no ser una multitud de metiches tome a Fluttershy de brazos y me tele Transporte para dejar ambos solos

En el hospital

Ambos aparecimos en la entrada de la habitación de Káiser

-ninguna palabra sobre lo que vimos –dije mientras que la tímida Pegaso me afirmaba con la cabeza -mmm ahora que recuerdo, te dije que iríamos a una especie de cita en la noche de Nightmare… y no lo eh cumplido, tendré que cumplirlo en mi época –mencione mientras rascaba la parte atrás de mi cabeza

-¿ Cita? –pregunto Fluttershy muy roja y con sus manos sobre su boca y apunto de desmayarse, pero para su suerte lego Rainbow Dash y Gilda aparecieron

-hola chicos, ¿Qué hacen? –pregunto Rainbow Dassh

-nada, no estábamos haciendo nada, solo conversando como buenos amigos –dijo Fluttershy mientras desviaba la mirada para todos lados

-si claro –dijo Gilda y por su tono de voz de se nota que no le creyó nada

-mejor vallamos a entrar, a ver cómo sigue Káiser –dijo Rainbow y todos entramos, al final sigue igual… solo a estado quieto junto con Lyu y Xinder, ellas de verdad lo quieren mucho, pero también veo a Spike y las demás esperando que se despierte

-aun no, valla creo que tendremos que irnos sin el –dije

-yo no sé nada de ese mundo o de esa época, me quedare acá, tal vez Freez o Turles venga a atacar de nuevo

-yo igual me quedare, para ser de ayuda, además quiero ir a esa zona, necesito hacerme más fuerte –dijo Luminous, entonces seria las mane Six y yo… volveré a mi época, ese pensamiento se me fue interrumpido por que Spike se acercó a Káiser

-Kaiser, espero que estés escuchando, cuando te conocí… me pareciste un idiota muy celoso… y lo sigues siéndolo, eras alguien que no se le puede hablar más de 12 palabras sin que lo ahorques sin ningún motivo, de verdad eras alguien… que no quiero estar junto a ti… ya que siempre me ahorcabas por algo estúpido, pero en ese año que tuvimos juntos, me enseñaste lo que necesitaba para poder defender todo lo que amo, me cuidaste, me regañaste como si fueras mi hermano, cada error que cometía me corregías, para mejorar me regañabas, tu… Nicolás, son como mis hermanos e igual que Twilight… ustedes son la familia que siempre quise y al verte en ese estado cuando pude hacer algo… me hace sentir muy mal –dijo Spike, logrando que la mayoría se conmueva por sus palabras, Fluttershy y Rarity al ser la más sensibles soltaban algunas lágrimas e igual que Twilight -… también me hace sentir muy mal… a no decirte que… yo y Xinder… somos… novios –dijo Spike

.

.

.

.

-¡¿QUEEEEEEEE?! –gritamos todos al enterarnos de eso

-¡LO QUERIA DECIR EN SU CARA! –grito Spike mientras recibía las felicitaciones de algunas de sus amigas y Rarity este con Xinder para los detalles y verificar si fue romántico o no, pero en eso el monitor cardiaco que estaba conectado a Káiser empezó a sonar rápidamente, la cara de Káiser se mueve ligeramente y empieza a gruñir, en eso el monitor cardiaco mostraba la imagen de Spike, lentamente Káiser abre los ojos

-¡PEQUEÑO DEMONIO! –grito Káiser para luego empezar a ahorcar a su yerno (XDXDXDXDXD)

-¡HERMANO! –grito Xinder con lágrimas en los ojos y abrazando a su hermano, Lyu también hizo lo mismo que Xinder, pero este no les hacía caso ya que solo le interesaba ahorcar al dragón que esta con su inocente hermana

-para la próxima… debemos hacer eso para que este se despierte –mencione mientras que Twilight y Rarity estaban tratando de que Káiser seguía ahorcando al pobre de Spike, Gilda y Rainbow se reían de la escena y Flutetrshy estaba mirándome fijamente

-… bueno –dijo Fluttershy con una sonrisa

Ya después de ahorcarlo por 4 dolorosas horas Káiser se encontraba junto Lyu en la habitación del hospital

-entonces… ¿iras a tu hogar? –pregunto Lyu

-tendre que hacerlo –dijo Kaiser mientras intentaba levantarse

-en primera solo quédate aquí, aunque te hayas curado debes descansar, recuerda que no se irán hasta pasado mañana y segundo… ¿te quedaras en tu hogar? –pregunto con mucho miedo la cebra

-… te seré sincero… aun no lo sé –dijo Káiser mientras se sentaba y se acercó a la cara de Lyu

Escena Lemon (escrita por Káiser)

Fue inevitable el acercamiento, contacto perdiéndose en cada uno, solo podían sentir la respiración del otro, hasta que el contacto fue completo, nada apasionado y acelerado, tampoco lento, solo perfecto, la danza de los labios seguía deleitándose con el sabor del otro, ambos quisieron que fuese eterno, pero todo termina y la necesidad primaria de respirar los hizo terminar tan magnifico contacto.

-Kaiser y-yo te -no pudo seguir ya que fue calla por otro beso, solo pudo corresponderlo nada más.

-También te amo- solo con eso disipo su dudo y abrasándolo por el cuello se entregó de nuevo a los labios del mercenario que con gusto la acepto.

-vayamos a un lugar más privado- le susurro a la cebra al oído

Lyu se bañaba sabía lo que venía se sentía nerviosa ya que los recuerdos de lo que sufrió llegaron a su mente pero al recordar como káiser la protegía y la cuidaba su corazón encontró el consuelo ya que ella sabía que él nunca permitiría que le vuelvan a hacer daño y Kaiser se lo había demostrado y por eso lo amaba tras salir de la ducha y secarse y cubrir su cuerpo con su ropa salió.

Tras entrar a la habitación Kaiser solo estaba en la cama esperando a la cebra, la verdad es que ella se preocupaba por él y ahora más después de los eventos recientes, volteo hacia la puerta al oírla abrirse y vio a Lyu.

-Tonto no tenías por qué arriesgarte así - hablo mientras se sentaba a su lado y colocaba su cabeza en su hombro.

-Tal vez, pero no lo hubiese permitido, recuerda que te quiero- y una vez más sus labios hicieron contacto en el día, esta era realmente adictivo.

Kingdom Hearts Simple and Clean by Utada Hikaru 720p HD Audio Boost Remix w/Lyrics in Description (les recomiendo que escuchen esto para el resto del Lemon )

Esa sensación de calor era tan grande que se apoderaba de ellos, les hacía querer más del otro, no eran ignorantes de esto y sabían que era lo que ya se desarrollaba, con nerviosismo kaiser tomo el primer botón de la blusa de lyu , la cual rompió el beso con la respiración algo agitada.

-Lo siento- se disculpó, eso fue acelerado lo reconocía.

-Continua… no te detengas- su voz cargada de deseo le hizo perder total mente su ya de por si eraquítico autocontrol.

Y como ella le pidió no se contuvo, uno a uno los botones salieron, dejando su blusa abierta mostrando su sostén negro, la blusa salió cayendo en el suelo al igual que el sujetador, su respiración hacia maravillas con sus senos que al ritmo de esta subían y bajaban; definitivamente esto era vergonzoso para ella, su piel se erizo al sentir los labios de kaiser en su cuello y le fue imposible reprimir un jadeo de excitación, sus manos moviéndose por sí solas fueron a las pantalones del chico que la estaba llevando a un mundo desconocido, y con gran nerviosismo comenzó a quitárselos.

No paso mucho para que ambos quedaran desnudos, poco a poco kaiser se fue acomodándola en la cama quedando encima de ella, no sabía lo que hacía pero le gustaba, de nuevo ataco su cuello, besando y lamiendo, con calma fue bajando hasta llegar a l inicio de las pechos de la cebra.

-ka…kaiser, es…es ver-vergonzoso…. Aaaaaahhhhhh- fue su grito al sentir al mercenario lamer su pecho, era delicioso sin dudas sentir su lengua lamerlos y degustarlos, perdida en el placer rodeo con sus brazos la cabeza del mercenario acercándolo más a ella.

Su sabor lo tenía loco, quería más de ella, dejando sus senos de lado fue bajando, pasando su ahora juguetona lengua por el vientre de ella se fue abriendo camino, hasta llegar a la zona más privada de su acompañante, la cual por vergüenza cerro sus piernas esto era muy vergonzoso.

-Ábrete para mi lyu, déjate llevar- obedeciéndole le dejo acceso a ella, dios, era tan perfecta, su centro lo llamaba le decía que tenía que probarla, y así lo hizo.

-Aaaaaahhhhhh kaiser aaaaaahhhhhh- esto no era posible, se sentía como nunca, el entre sus piernas saboreando su ser, debía ser un sueño, un delicioso sueño, uno del que no quería despertar –Aaaaahhh kaiser… no pares… no pares, yo…yo… aaaaaahhhhhh- su primer orgasmo la alcanzo sin remedio, era delicioso e intenso.

Kaiser subió por su cuerpo en busca de nuevo de los labios de su amante, el roce entre ambas intimidades no ayudaba en nada sentían la urgencia de ser uno, y querían hacerlo, mirándose fijamente a los ojos enviaron ese mensaje que solo dos personas que se aman entienden.

Con lentitud fue guiando su hombría al centro de lyu que algo nerviosa se dejaba hacer, introduciéndose lentamente reclamaba a lyu como suya, como su mujer, la cual lo abrazaba con sus brazos dejando salir de sus ojos lágrimas de felicidad al estar con alguien a quien ella amaba y él la amaba también.

-lyu te lastime porque lloras- preocupado por su pareja

-No noes eso estoy feliz de pueda hacer esto al fin con alguien a quien amo por favor sigue- le alentó, el placer que sentía al hacerla suya era un paraíso.

Entre besos se fue dando paso a un agradable placer, lentamente el mercenario fue moviendo sus caderas, recibiendo gemidos por su amante, gemidos que lo incitaban a seguir y acelerar sus movimientos.

-kaiser mas… más aaahhh- si estuviese consiente en otro momento no se reconocería lyu queriendo más de él lo rodeo con sus piernas por la cintura incitándole a más.

No había nada mejor que sentirse suya el cuerpo de kaiser encima de ella empujando dentro de ella, adaptándola a él, sus movimientos cada vez eran más fuertes, más rápidos, mas deliciosos, de pronto se sentía estallar, y también sentía crecer a kaiser dentro de ella.

-lyu… yo… yo- el placer era demasiado cómo articular palabra, intento salir de ella pero esta se lo impidió con sus piernas.

-Yo… también… yo también- gimió en su orgasmo por venir y tomando sus manos de dejaron ir.

-lyu -

-Kaiser-

El magnífico orgasmo se hiso sentir en ambos, nada se comparaba, se sentían tan completos en especial ella que lo sentía dentro llenándola con su esencia, tan cálida, por su parte kaiser la sentía, la olía, la escuchaba, solo existía ella, solo se sentían completos.

-lyu te amo eres la primera con la que estoy- el solo la abrazaba atrayendo a hacia el

-Kaiser yo hubiera querido mmm- pero kaiser la interrumpió besándola

-lyu no me importa que no sea tu primera vez lamento no haber esta antes de que esas cosas que freez te hizo ocurriera pero eso ya no importa te amo y eso es lo que importa y te prometo no te juro por mi vida y me tierra que me vio nacer que nunca te dejare siempre te amare y te protegeré- dijo el besando a lyu

Ella estaba impactado por lo que kaiser dijo su corazón se estremecía ella solo lo abrazo y lo beso

-Gracias realmente agradezco haberte encontrado kaiser te amo contodo mi ser- dijo llorando de alegría y besando a kaiser.

Kaiser siguió besando a lyu muy sensualmente, poco a poco los besos se volvieron más intensos hasta que el acaricio suavemente el pecho de lyu arrancado un suave gemido.

Sus labios volvían a recorrían su cuello de manera insistente, lyu toma al mercenario y unió sus labios a los de él en un largo y profundo beso que fue interrumpido por la falta de oxígeno. Viendo sus pechos bien formados, se acercó nuevamente y suavemente a ellos a ellos empezando a lamerlos con total suavidad, al principio rodeaba su pecho de intensos besos hasta que al final se posó en el pezón derecho que comenzó a lamer con total intensidad, mientras lyu no paraba de gemir ante esa sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo, el mercenario se posó en su pezón izquierdo comenzando a lamerlo hasta que al final ambos pezones estaban demasiado duros.

Kaiser retiro su lengua de los pechos de lyu, la mira a los ojos diciéndole

–Te amo lyu- Dejando a una lyu con una mirada de alegría al saber que podía amar a alguien así.

Lyu se voltea y kaiser queda abajo ella arriba de él, comienza a besarle el cuello mientras su lengua recorría el cuerpo bien formado del mercenario , siguió su camino hasta que al final llego al miembro de su amante, se quedó atónita cuando vio el tamaño de ese miembro, solo pensaba (como entro eso en mi) dejo esos pensamientos de lado y comenzó a lamer el miembro del mercenario, al principio fue pausado y lento porque sentía pena, pero al pasar de los minutos subió el ritmo haciendo que el mercenario soltara leves gemidos de placer, la cebra seguía lamiendo el miembro hasta que vio como él se empezaba a arquear Kaiser con sus manos la sujeto de la nuca y le hizo beber todo su semen tras haber ingerido todo el mercenario de manera cuidadosa se acomodó otra vez sobre ella y pozo su miembro en la entrada de ella.

-¿lista?-

-Si -

Kaiser volvió meter su miembro en la entrada de lyu haciendo que esta soltara suaves gemidos, el empezó a empujar más y más dentro de lyu,

-más más por favor no pares-

-No te preocupes mi bello ángel no tengo intenciones de detenerme -

Al pasar los minutos ella se sentía cada vez mejor

-kaiser Te Amo-

-Eres tan hermosa -Susurraba al oído ella que solo gemía ante tal placer, sus ojos se habían nublado, ahora lo disfrutaba como nunca. Solo le pedía al mercenario más y más.

Kaiser levanto a lyu y la puso en 4, de nueva cuenta metió su miembro llegando aún más lejos que antes, el miembro del mercenario golpeo la entrada de la cebra haciendo que esta gritara de placer al sentir el miembro en su interior, kaiser por su parte agarro sus pechos de lyu , mientras envestía cada vez más fuerte.

Nuevamente el mercenario cambio de posición y colocándola debajo de él, levanto sus piernas dejando expuesta la intimidad de lyu y clavo su miembro en ella de un solo empujón haciendo que abriera sus ojos y se arqueara ante tal envestida el ritmo cada vez era más intenso, el kaiser sentía como la intimidad de lyu lo absorbía, sentía como si no lo quiera dejar salir, por su parte el no quería sacar el miembro de lyu, hasta que al final ambos llegaban al orgasmo, en ese momento kaiser se detuvo y quiso salir de ella, pero ella con sus pies lo rodeo y lo obligo a venirse dentro de ella.

La noche siguió su ritmo calmado, dos amantes conocían el pequeño paraíso en la tierra, entre besos, caricias, y haciéndose uno, se conocían mejor, cada parte de ellos, memorizada para siempre.

La mañana llego, lo sabía por el sol que se filtraba por la ventana, se sentía como nunca tan completa, tan llena, lo cual se le hacía raro no bebió tener más de dos horas de sueño, la noche fue intensa, Kaiser la hizo suya tantas veces, y ahora la abrasa por la cintura otorgándole su calor, despacio se dio vuelta robándole un pequeño beso.

Ella se sentía la hembra más feliz del mundo y tenía la esperanza de que los eventos de la noche dieran sus frutos para que ella y Kaiser pudieran ser padres.

Pensó acariciando su vientre, de manera inconscientemente sintió como era atraída así káiser quien a pesar de estar dormido la abrazaba de manera protectora y dijo dormido

-nunca te dejare lyu eres mía y solo mía siempre te cuidaré y prometo que aremos una familia- dijo dormido

Lyu sólo sintió más alegría y su corazón latía de la emoción oír eso ella solo se ha cerco más al mercenario y se durmió no sin antes darle un beso y dormir arrullada por los latidos del corazón de Kaiser.

Ya en la mañana

-para la próxima no griten –dije muy molesto ya que por la culpa de la pareja no pude dormir bien

-¿ escuchaste? –pregunto Lyu muy roja

-¿y quién no? –pregunto Trixie también muy cansada porque tampoco pudo dormir, al enterarse de eso tanto como Káiser y Lyu se sonrojaron

-mejor olvídenlo, mejor vallamos luego al imperio –dijo Nightmare Moon

-muy bien, todos sujétense de mi –dije, e inmediatamente todos tocaron mis hombros, espalda y manos, e inmediatamente me tele transporte al imperio de cristal donde nos esperarían todos

Al llegar

-muy bien ya que todos ustedes irán, solo les diré, tengan cuidado… dudo mucho que resuelvan esto en tres días… solo les informare que el portal solo abre cada 30 lunas –dijo Luna

-ósea 1 mes –mencione

-si, solo cuídense –dijo con una sonrisa Celestia, algo que siempre me parece algo lindo de ella

-bueno… tu primero –dijo Rainbow con algo de duda hacia Rarity

-o no, querida tu ve primero, ¿no que tú quieres ser primero en todo? –dijo Rarity logrando que la pegaso multicolor se ponga nerviosa

-¡MUEVETE YA! –grito Chrysalis pateando a Rainbow logrando que ella entre al espejo, por miedo que les pase lo mismo Rarity, Applejack, Twilight, Pinkie, Fluttershy, Starlight entraron al espejo, también Flash (por orden de Shining Armor, ya que quería asegurase de la protección de su hermana)

-adiós –dijo Káiser dándole un beso a Lyu y entrando al espejo junto con Spike y Xinder, antes de que yo entrara al espejo miro que Chrysalis y Nightmare moon también entrarían

-a ver, a ver, ¿Qué van hacer? –dije mientras impedía que ambas entraran

-pues acompañarte, gracias a tu maldición -dijo Chrysalis

-emm bueno… no es verdad –dije con miedo

-¿Qué? –pregunto Chrysalis

-que no hay maldición… era mentira –dije con mucho miedo e intente entrar al espejo de una… pero la magia de Nightmare Moon me lo impidió y me lanzo hacia al otro lado

-eso te pasa por mentir –dijo Cadance y se notaba que no iba a mover ni un solo dedo para ayudarme, ambas chicas tenían la intención de matarme por la mentira… en eso se me ocurre una idea de Naruto… me sentiré sucio por eso

-¡TRANSFORMACION, JUTSU HAREM INVERSO! –grite y con mucha magia la técnica más "poderosa" se realizó, mostrando a varios sementales semis desnudos enfrente de Chrysalis y Nightmare Moon junto con un incomodo silencio

-" _¡¿Cómo SE TE OCURRE HACER ESO?, ESE TIPO DE TECNICA O LO QUE SEA, ES ALGO QUE UN PERVERTIDO SIN REMEDIO HUBIERA INVENTADO ESO, ADEMAS ¿DE VERDAD CREES QUE ALGUIEN CAERIA CON ALGO ASI?!"_ –grito mentalmente Cadance con sangre saliendo de su nariz, pero para la sorpresa de todos es que Chrysalis y Nightmare Moon cayeron al suelo con una sonrisa tonta y con sangre saliendo de sus narices y no fueron las únicas ya que Celestia, Luna, Ember, Mane-iac, Gilda, Octavia Y Lyu estaban igual (ellas se fueron a despedir), Fleur por otro lado solo tuvo una mirada soñadora –¡¿FUNCIONOOO?! –grito Cadance mientras ya la presión no pudo mas y termino como la mayoría de las mujeres presentes y su esposo tenía una cara "¿es en serio? "Mientras miraba a su desmayada y pervertida mujer, ya deshaciendo la transformación me fui directamente al espejo… lo primero que are es darme un baño muy largo por la estupidez que hice

 **Continuara**

 **Ending (dragon ball z "angel")**

 _Angel... Angel... Angel... Angel... Angel... Angel..._

 _Se muestra un libro con el título "Memorias" en una mesa y se abre revelando varias fotografías_

 _Toki ni uzumoreta kioku no kanata Sou sa Boku-tachi wa tenshi datta_

 _Las primeras imágenes muestran a mí y a Trixie conociéndonos por primera vez, luego se muestra ahuyentando a los ponis que la perseguían, luego muestra la imagen donde me enfrento con la Hidra_

 _Sora no ue kara ai no tane wo makichirashite Kono hoshi kara kanashimi keshitakatta_

 _Luego muestra la imagen donde conozco a las princesas y a las Mane Six, luego se ve las imágenes donde conozco a Kirie, Zecora, Red Heart, Vinyl y Octavia, también muestran las imágenes de algunos ponis de Poniville, por último, se ve la imagen donde estaba junto con Fancy Pants y a Fleur de Lis, pero ella estaba mirándome a mi mientras yo miraba a la cámara_

 _Nee Hiroi buruu sukai Miagete iru to yuuki ga wakanai ka..._ _Ima demo_

 _Luego muestra las imágenes donde peleo con Nightmare Moon y Chrysalis, luego se me ve con Namy (La Changeling que cuide hace unos capítulos atrás), luego se vuelve a ver la imagen donde yo estoy con Namy pero esta vez Chrysalis también aparecía al lado de Nami_

 _To My Friend Senaka no hane wa nakushita keredo Mada fushigi na chikara nokotte 'ru To My Friend Hikari wo daite yume wo miyou yo Hora Kimi no hitomi ni niji ga kakaru_

 _Se ve algunas imágenes mientras posaba para los niños que estaban al lado mío, luego se ve la imagen donde yo y Kaiser chocamos los puños amistosamente, luego se ve la imagen de Spike huyendo de Kaiser mientras Xinder se avergüenza de su hermano_

 _Machi ni yogoreta to kimi wa iu kedo Ima mo sukitooru namida ga aru Kumo no hiroba de kankeri shite tsuki wo suberi Haato no ya de hito wo koi ni otoshita_

 _Luego la imagen cambia y ahora estoy enfrente de Ember muy asustado ya que me veía muy feo, luego la imagen cambia a la que yo me enfrento a Tirek y Kaiser enfrentándose a Sombra, luego la imagen cambia y muestra que yo y Kaiser enfrente de alguien con el ceño fruncido pero ese Alguien era cubierto por una neblina negra_

 _Sou egaku vijon Genjitsu ni suru mahou ga atta n' da... Honto sa_

 _Luego se muestra la imagen donde Kaiser estaba vestido con un traje negro muy molesto ya que yo y Discord vestidos muy elegantemente y burlándonos de él y con nuestros dedos le indicamos el número 4_

 _To My Friend Asu wo shinji-tsuzukereba Kono sabaku mo rakuen ni kawaru To My Friend Kizutsuki soshite manande yukou Ima ai no tsubomi ga mune de hiraku_

 _Ahora se ve en la imagen yo con el traje elegante mientras que Discord y Kaiser se burlaban de mí mientras que tenían todos sus dedos levantados mientras se reían de mí_

 _To My Friend Senaka no hane wa nakushita keredo Mada fushigi na chikara nokotte 'ru To My Friend Hikari wo daite yume wo miyou yo Hora Kimi no hitomi ni niji ga kakaru_

 _Luego se ven imágenes donde Spike y Xinder posan mientras comían gemas, luego la imagen cambia a la que Káiser está siendo abrazados por 6 mujeres una de color azul claro, la otra de color amarillo la última era de color morado claro la otra es de una mujer con el pelo rojo con líneas amarillas y la última era una mujer un tanto madura, luego cambia la imagen donde estamos todos posando, pero las chicas más cercanas a mi estaban con vestidos blancos_

 _Angel... Angel... Angel... Angel... Angel... Angel..._

 _Por último, se ve la imagen donde Káiser tenía su mano en forma de unos de sus monstruos y yo con dos espadas en mis manos y la tercera en mi boca preparándonos para el ataque, finalmente el libro se cierra y una mano lo toma y lo guarda en un estante_

 **No abra avance del próximo capítulo ya que quiero mantener la sorpresa, eso si que les daré algo especial, podrán decidir que tema quieren para el nuevo Opening, estoy pensando en estas canciones**

Sweet - Ballroom Blitz  
Skillet - "Feel Invincible"  
Shinedown - Diamond Eyes  
Nickelback - Burn It To The Ground  
Papa Roach - ...To Be Loved

 **Espero sus votos muy pronto, nos vemos en la siguiente saga (y creo que estara sera la mas larga de esta historia)**

 **Nos leemos luego adiós YA-Ha**


	26. Chapter 26

¿Soy el Alicornio legendario?

 **Nuevo Opening (skillet-feel Invincible)**

 **Atencion, sobre un Reviews de** dikr1229 **, me hicieron un dato curioso y estoy de acuerdo, que esa canción es para guerra así que esa canción será reservada para un futuro de esta saga**

 _Target on my back_ _  
_ _Lone survivor lasts_ _  
_ _They got me in their sights_ _  
_ _No surrender no_ _  
_ _Trigger fingers go_ _  
_ _Living the dangerous life_

 _Se ve al grupo de Twilight, Kaiser, Xinder y Spike mirando_ _la escuela Canterlot, pero en eso Spike se fija que tanto él y Xinder son humanos, pero de repente aparezco cruzando el portal, pero hago que todos se tropiecen, en eso todos me regañan, pero en medio del regaño, estaban Susent Shimmer y sus amigas en la entrada de la escuela, la mayoría estaban sorprendidos por ver a sus dobles pero Sunset estaba muy feliz por ver a la princesa Twilight_

 __ _Hey, hey, hey_ _  
_ _Everyday when I wake_ _  
_ _I'm trying to get up, they're knocking me down_ _  
_ _Chewing me up, spitting me out_ _  
_ _Hey, hey, hey_ _  
_ _When I need to be saved_ _  
_ _You're making me strong, you're making me stand_ _  
_ _Never will fall, never will end_ _  
_ _Shot like a rocket up into the sky_ _  
_ _Nothing could stop me tonight_ _  
_

_Luego se ve A Kaiser mirándome con el uniforme de Cristal crep y yo con mi ropa con una camisa negra con un dibujo de Randy Orton, pantalones negros y una zapatillas deportivas, mi cabello era muy corto… de hecho era un mohicano corto y unos guantes sin dedos, atrás de Káiser se ve a la directora Cinch con cara totalmente roja ya que sus alumnos la molestaban mientras indicaban a Káiser, pero al mirar atrás mío veo a Flash Sentry humano hablando a una roja Twilight, pero también veo a un Timber muy molesto y a la Twilight humana muy incómoda por ver esa escena, yo solo podía sonreír al ver esas escenas antes de que todo se vuelva negro_

 __ _You make me feel invincible_ _  
_ _Earthquake, powerful_ _  
_ _Just like a tidal wave_ _  
_ _You make me brave_ _  
_ _You're my titanium_ _  
_ _Fight song, raising up_ _  
_ _Like a roar of victory in a stadium_ _  
_ _Who can touch me cause I'm_

 _I'm made of fire_ _  
_ _Who can stop me tonight_ _  
_ _I'm hard wired_ _  
_ _You make me feel invincible_

I feel, I feel it  
Invincible  
I feel, I feel it  
Invincible

 _Al haber luz todos vemos a algunos sujetos extraños que tenían un uniforme militar, también veo a un sujeto parecido a mí pero más… robótico, luego a Midnight Sparckle y a la Sunset demonio pero la diferencia es que esta mantenía la apariencia de Sunset y finamente se ve a sombra humano pero al lado de él había un espejo donde se veía a un sombra muy lastimado y pidiendo ayuda_

Here we go again  
I will not give in  
I've got a reason to fight  
Every day we choose  
We might win or lose  
This is the dangerous life

Hey, hey, hey  
Everyday when I wake  
They say that I'm gone; they say that they've won  
The bell has been rung, it's over and done  
Hey, hey, hey  
When I need to be saved  
They counting me out, but this is my round  
You in my corner; look at me now  
Shot like a rocket up into the sky  
Nothing could stop me tonight

 _Luego se ve a Káiser conversando con tres mujeres que se notaban que casi nadie le agradaba en Canterlot High, luego se ve a Káiser en medio de dos de las tres chicas ya que empezaron a pelear, yo solo estaba con las demás de Equestria, en eso cambian varias escenas, mostrando una donde practico futbol con ambas Rainbow pero la de Equestria se lastimo el tobillo y yo la cargo en forma nupcial, causando que esta se sonroje y la Rainbow Humana este con una sonrisa burlona, otra imagen cambia donde estoy con ambas Fluttershy cuidando sus animales pero en eso me caigo encima de la Fluttershy de Equestria y ahora nos encontrábamos en una pose un poco provocativa, esta escena ocasiona que ambas Fluttershy se desmayen, luego se muestra en la cafetería de Canterlot High y están en plena guerra de comida, los platos volaban por todos lados, en eso ambas Pinkies lanzaban pasteles por todos lados, pero no se esperaron que dos pasteles les diera por detrás, ambas Pinkies miraron atrás para verme a mí con dos pasteles a ambas manos y con una sonrisa, ambas se rieron y prepararon sus cañones para la guerra, luego se muestra que yo estoy con amabas Rarity mirando las estrellas, al ver a ambas muy maravilladas por las estrellas me proponga hacer dos bolas de magia con mucho esfuerzo, lanzo la primera al cielo y la segunda la hago chocar con la primera haciendo que pequeñas esferas de magia caigan lentamente al suelo, causando un gran suspiros de ambas, por último se muestra a Applejack de equestria mirando un película con migo y la Applejack humana estaba deteniendo a su hermano para no interrumpir la "cita" de su contra parte_

You make me feel invincible  
Earthquake, powerful  
Just like a tidal wave  
You make me brave  
You're my titanium  
Fight song, raising up  
Like a roar of victory in a stadium  
Who can touch me cause I'm  
I'm made of fire  
Who can stop me tonight  
I'm hard wired  
You make me feel invincible

I feel, I feel it  
Invincible  
I feel, I feel it  
Invincible

Luego se muestra a varios soldados, Midnight Sparckle, Susent demonio a mi doble mecánico corriendo, luego se muestra a mí, Káiser, Luminous, las Mane 7 (Incluye a Sunset y a Starlight), Flash Sentry y Timber Spruce corriendo hacia los demás, ambos grupos chocan mostrando varias peleas, Timber y Flash peleando con los soldados, las mane 7 y Káiser peleaban contra la Sunset Demonio y a Midnight Sparckle, a mi enfrentándome con mi doble mecánico, todos combatíamos para ser el ganador

You make me feel invincible  
Earthquake, powerful  
Just like a tidal wave  
You make me brave  
You're my titanium  
Fight song, raising up  
Like a roar of victory in a stadium  
Who can touch me cause I'm  
I'm made of fire  
Who can stop me tonight  
I'm hard wired  
You make me feel invincible

 _En eso todos los vilanos desparecen para mostrar a Sombra con una sonrisa ya teniendo su magia más con unas alas, primero nos impresionamos pero luego empezamos a cargar una técnica_

 _-¡VENTISCA DE FURIA ATRONADRA!_ – _grito Káiser lanzando su técnica_

I feel, I feel it  
Invincible

-¡ _CRAZY…DIAMOND… PUNCH!_ – _grito Luminous lanzando un puño gigante hecho de diamantes_

I feel, I feel it  
Invincible

 __ _-¡KAME… HAME… HAAAA!_ – _grite mientras lanzan el ataque, los demás lanzaban potentes rayos de magia hacia sombra para luego que todo se vuelva blanco_

 **Saga: Canterlot High (nueva saga)**

 **Capítulo 26: De vuelta a casa**

Las chicas, káiser, Flash (el soldado del imperio de cristal) Spike y Xinde terminaron de cruzar el portal, las chicas se ven sus cambios, ya no tenían sus alas, sus cuernos, sus orejas, sus cascos etc, etc

-esto se siente raro –dijo Rarity mientras se veía en el portal, pero en eso atravieso el portal y logro tropezar con Rarity

-hay hay, eso dolió –dije muy adolorido, pero en eso apoyo mi mano en un lugar donde no debería… en el pecho de Rarity, e inmediatamente me levanto y me alejo de ella -¡LO SIENTO, NO FUE MI INTENCION, AL ATRAVEZAR EL PORTAL LLEGUE DE UNA, NO PUDE PARAR! –grite muy alarmado

-n… No te preocupes –dijo Rarity detrás de Applejack,

-¿Qué paso, se supone que sería un perro –dijo Spike mientras veía su forma humana, este se viste con una camisa verde y encima con una chaqueta morada, pantalones del mismo color y una zapatillas de color negro y parecía un niño de 9 años y al ver a Xinder que también era humana con su polera de manga corta de color celeste y pantalones y zapatos de color morados claro se sonrojo muy notoriamente

-¡VEN ACA, PEQUEÑO PERVERTIDO MIRANDO A MI HERMANITA! –grito Kaiser mientras estrangulaba a Spike

-valla volví a la normalidad –dije mientras tenía una camisa de Randy Orton, unos pantalones negros, también llevaba unos guantes sin dedos de color negro, en eso siento en mi pantalón algo que vibra, al sacar algo veo que era mi celular con 465 mensajes y 789 llamadas perdidas de mi mama, en eso me siento muy mal y veo la fecha y era 2017… 2 años pasaron desde que desaparecí… mi mama debe estar desesperada por encontrarme

-qué raro… ¿dónde están los demás? –dijo Twilight buscando alguien

-no lo sé… deben estar adentro de ese colegio –dijo Káiser, antes de que Twilight respondiera 4 sujetos se acercaron, tomaron a Twilight y nos golpearon a mí y a Káiser dejándonos en el suelo, Twilight gritaba por ayuda mientras era obligada a subir en una camioneta negra, al recuperarme del golpe voy corriendo hacia la camioneta, pero esta se empieza a ir, Káiser corre detrás mío en siga de la camioneta, al doblar una esquina acelera, yo sin rendirme sigo corriendo hasta que al girar en la esquina me choca un bus pero como estaba frenando el bus solo me dio un golpe que me dejo tirado

Hace 5 minutos

En el bus estaban los alumnos del Canterlot Hight y Cristal Crep regresando de una salida, en unos de los asientos estaban las mane 7 incluyendo al casi novio de Twilight Timber Spruce sentado junto a Twilight Humana, todos hablaban entre ellos y algunos alumnos de Canterlot hablaban con los de cristal crep, la directora Celestia hablaba con la directora Cinch

-¿Cuánto tiempo más falta para llegar?, estoy preocupada por ese tal rey sombra –dijo Susent

-no lo sé, no nos dijeron –dijo Rarity mientras se maquillaba

-ese Sombra debe ser alguien muy malo para que te preocupes así –dijo swi Twilight

-ojala pasara algo tranquilo por aquí –dijo Fluttershy en un susurro

-yo espero que no –Indigo entrando a la conversación

-recuerda lo que paso la última vez que viviste una cosa sobrenatural –dijo Rainbow Dash

-si y desde ese entonces eh estado aburrida –dijo Indigo, todas siguieron hablando, pero solo había uno que no hablaba con nadie y ese era Flash Sentry, ese muchacho estaba mirando a Timber abrazando a Twilight y moría de celos, la única que notaba esto era Sunset

-ese muchacho ya debe olvidarla –menciono Sunset algo preocupada de Flash

-debe ser difícil para el –dijo Applejack, antes de que alguien en bus frena repentinamente obligando a todos de sujetarse donde pudieran para no caer, Sunset fue hacia la ventana y me vio tirado en el suelo

 **Retomando el punto donde me choca el bus**

Kaiser aparece y me ayuda a levantarme, en eso del bus se baja el chofer

-Idiot, weiß nicht, schauen –dijo el chofer y por lo que acabo de escuchar era alemán

-¿Qué? –dijimos Káiser y yo

-lernen blinde Trottel zu suchen, möchten Sie zu kämpfen? –dijo el chofer, en respuesta Káiser y yo le dimos un golpe en la cara que lo dejo inconsciente

-¡¿CREES QUE TE ENTENDIMOS ALGO?! –gritamos mientras subíamos al autobús, a los pocos segundos las chicas, Spike y Xinder subieron también, sobra decir que todos se impresionaron al ver sus dobles

-no te preocupes, estoy bien, gracias por preguntar –dije por la ventana mientras conducía

-¿sabes conducir? –pregunto Káiser

-need for speed es lo máximo que estado manejando un auto –dije, esa afirmación causo terror a los estudiantes

-deténgase de inmediato, ¿Quién se cree que es? –dijo Cinch

-Nicolas Benoit y él es mi amigo Káiser ahora siéntese –dije mientras seguía conduciendo

\- ¿y crees que por qué no lo dices vamos a…? –volvió a preguntar Cinch pero fue interrumpida

-¡SIENTESE Y PARA TODOS SENTADOS Y SUGETENCE!- hablo con fuerza y una voz terrorífica káiser acompañada de su mira de depredador y todos obedecieron

\- Vamos amigo písale a todo –menciono Káiser y yo solo obedecí

\- vamos por nuestra amiga Twilight –dije a más de 90 kilómetros por hora

-un momento si ellas están aquí… ¿Qué paso a Twilight? –pregunto Sunset

-pues la estoy siguiendo, unos locos se la están llevando en esa camioneta –dije mientras aceleraba

-a ver a ver, ¿Cómo eso de Twilight, ella está aquí a mi lado? –dijo Timber

-a no señor, esta es la otra Twilight, ahora dejen de hablar para que pueda conducir –dije mientras bruscamente gire a la izquierda y entrando a un túnel

Mientras en la camioneta negra

Twilight estaba atada y amordazada en un asiento dentro de la camioneta, n eso uno de los hombres saco un celular y empezó hablar

-si señor, la tenemos, solo nos faltan las otras 6… bien avisaremos a los demás que las traigan –dijo el hombre colgando el teléfono y se acercó a Twilight –sabes… este viaje será muy largo, tal vez nosotros lo hagamos más rápido –dijo el hombre mientras empezó acariciar las piernas de Twilight y muy lentamente le empezó a subir su falda, pero antes de que llegara más lejos hubo un golpe brusco en la parte de atrás del camión, el hombre abrió la puerta de atrás y vio al bus que estaba conduciendo

-tock, tock –dije con una sonrisa, el hombre saco un arma y me lo apunto, yo solo acelere y choque nuevamente con la parte atrás del camión káiser trato de transformarse pero le costaba mucho trabajo lo más que consiguió fue sus pies fueran como las de un veloziraptor y manos sólo se volvieron garras enojado sólo se resignó a lo que tenía, subió al cofre del auto bus al ver lo que intentaba hacer aceleró y lo acercó lo suficiente salto al techo de la camioneta con sus gatas de raptor se aferró y trataba de romper el techo pero del interior salían disparo káiser rodó a un lado pero se cayó con su garras se sujetaba al chocar el autobús con la camioneta se tambalea káiser aprovechó y de un giro subió al techo y salto de regreso al bus ya en su forma normal, me dijo que lo volviera a envestir la camioneta antes de que preguntara me mostró los pernos de una de las llantas y acelere para en vestir a la camioneta, al ver que Twilight estaba amarrada pero bien asegurada acelero al fondo para que nuevamente choque con la parte de atrás del vehículo hasta que lo vuelco por completo, al ver el auto de cabeza me detengo y bajo del bus, Kaiser y las mane six tanto como en este mundo y el mundo de Equestria bajan para ver el camión, eso incluye al flash de este mundo y a la Twilight de este mundo, me acerco al camión y desato a Twilight

-y si, los humanos no cambiaron para nada –dije muy cabreado

-oh cállate –dijo Twilight, en eso en la entrada del túnel un helicóptero apareció y empezó a dispararnos, yo, Twilight y el flash de este mundo nos cubrimos en el auto volcado y los demás en el bus, yo veía atreves de un espejo que el helicóptero se elevó pero iguale seguía cerca

-Flash, mantenla a salvo –dije mientras obligaba a Flash a abrazarla, ambos se sonrojaron y la Twilight de este mundo se empezó a sentir incomoda al ver esto

-oye, espera ¿Qué aras? –dijo Flash un tanto impresionado ya que camine hacia uno de los autos que dejaron una personas al sentir los disparos

-solo iremos a buscar a sombra, ¿que tan difícil puede ser? –empecé a decir mientras imitaba las palabras que me dijo Celestia - y Twilight solo quiere cuidar a sus amigas, mentiras, solo quería ver a este Flash –dije muy molesto ya subiéndome al auto abandonado

-oye Nicolás…¡¿QUE HACES?! –GRITO Káiser mientras me veía conducir hacia la salida, en eso el helicóptero vuelve abajar y me empieza a disparar, yo solo conduzco mientras trataba de que ninguna bala me diera, al estar cerca del helicóptero salto fuera del auto mientras el auto seguía su amino, el helicóptero intento subir pero lo hiso muy tarde así que los que estaban dentro del Helicóptero saltaron y el auto choco contra el helicóptero

-hahahahaha tomen eso malditos hahah –dije mientras que me paraba muy adolorido…. Saltar de un auto en movimiento si duele

Todos se me acercaron muy impresionados

-¿derribaste un helicóptero con un auto? –dijo Applejack de este mundo

-es que no tenía arma –dije y todos mis amigos de equestria se rieron mientras que los demás estaban con la boca abierta

-Esto no seba a quedar así -dijo uno de los que habían raptado a Twilight de equestria apuntándoles con un arma

-Rápido detrás de autobús –grite y todos nos cubrimos detrás del auto Bus

-Maldita sea ¿es que no aprenden?, ¿Nico cuantos son? –dijo káiser

-Son 4 ¿por espera?... no me digas que –dije

-Ya verás –dijo káiser con una sonrisa tétrica

-Hooo pobre del que este en ese auto –dije mientras me daba pena al pobre hombre

Kaiser sacó su libreta y dibujo cuatro dagas… pero no pasó nada

-¿Qué paso? –dijo Káiser

-en este mundo no hay magia –dijo la princesa Twilight

-¿y ahora qué? –dijo Káiser, en eso unos de los disparos rompió la ventana y los pedazos fueron tan grandes como una daga

Káiser intentó transformarse pero no podía

-vamos maldita sea –dijo Káiser con coraje -Sólo las gatas del zinogre más que suficiente –dijo tomando los vidrios -Listo a trabajar –dijo mientras lanzaba una de las dagas a uno de los criminales que le atravesó el cuello los otros tres al ver esto se asustaron.

Rápidamente káiser estaba sobre el autobús de un salto con uno de los vidrios le atravesó el cuello a otro de los atacantes los mismo con el que lo iba a atacar pero un disparo le rozó y calló al piso el maleante sonrió confiado de que lo había matado pero en un rápido movimiento káiser lo tumbo al piso con su mano garra le desgarró el cuello káiser vio al último que estaba muerto de miedo se levantó final inhaló profundo y un rugido salió aterrando a todos el maleante trato de disparar su arma pero no tenía balas las avía gastado -Alguien no contó sus balas –dijo káiser de manera infantil

El trato de huir pero káiser con un neumático del auto que yo use para chocar el helicóptero que le lanzó lo tumbó y de una patada lo volteó boca arriba.

-¿Dónde está el que los envío a esto? –dijo muy enojado y pisando el pecho del tipo, pero en eso el tipo saco una pastilla y se la comió y empezó a convulsionar -Rayos nada bueno de información –dijo Káiser frustrado, antes de que el hombre muriera Káiser, lo tomo del cuello y lo azotó contra la pared del túnel y de una patada le rompió la pierna el gritando a dolorido káiser con la mano izquierda lo sujetó del cuello y lo levanto y con una cara de asesinó y le doblo el cuello en tres formas distintas

-¿Qué? –dijo mientas que con un trapito se limpiaba la sangre, Todos menos yo y las mane six de equestria se desmayaron que se habían desmayado

-¿Por qué rayos hiciste eso?, no era necesario –dijeron algunos asustados o asqueados por lo que vieron.

-Bueno ya que sensibles además la de equestria no sé qué les sorprende les había dicho que fue mercenario antes de conocer a Xinder –dijo el ex mercenario defendiéndose

Ya una vez acabo todo con lo que quedo del autobús íbamos de regreso a canterlot High según lo que nos dijeron los chicos

-Miren creo que nos dé ven una explicación –dijo Sunset

-Estoy de acuerdo, miren lo que sucedió es… –relató Twilight contando todo lo que había ocurrido en Equestria

-Cielos –mencionaron impresionados los de canterlot

-así que este es un guerrero legendario y él es un mercenario que antes era humanos –dijo Sunset

-si –dijeron las habitantes de equestria

-¿y de dónde vienen? –dijo Flash

-Chile –dije mientras levante mi mano

-México –dijo Káiser, en eso detengo el auto bus y veo al pobre conductor que golpeamos aun inconsciente

-creo que nos pasamos –dijo Káiser

-naa ni tanto –dije mientras bajaba y todos hicieron lo mismo y todos vimos el estado del bus después de esos disparos

-¿arreglaras esto verdad? –dijeron todos los de Canterlot y los de Cristal Crep

-¿acaso creen que traigo billetera? –Dije mientras me sentaba en el suelo, en eso la Pinkie de este mundo saco de un arbusto un mini refrigerador y nos sirvió algo de ella –apuesto que tienes esto en caso de escases de mini refrigeradores –dije

-pues sí, ¿Cómo sabes? –dijo Pinkie Humana

-pues no son muy diferentes la de este mundo y la de equestria, en eso tomo una lata de refresco y me la pongo en mi cabeza, aun me duele cuando salte del auto, en eso suena mi celular y veo que es mi mama y me pongo nervioso

-¿Qué es eso? –pregunto la Rarity de Equestria

-es un celular, nos sirven para comunicarnos a larga distancia –mencione dudoso en contestas

-¿y quién es? –dijo Kaiser

-es mi mama –dijo un tanto asustado

-hay querido, tu sabias que este momento llegarías, mira te enfrentas a sujetos peligrosos, sobreviviste a la zona negativa… increíblemente igual Spike y derrotaste a Tirek sin ningún problema con algo de ayuda pero vamos puedes hacer esto –dijo Rarity humana algo maravillada por la historia

-es cierto, y más aún tienes el alma de Alucard, no creo que debes tener problema –dijo Pinkie de Equestria

-muy bien tienen razón –dije mientras fui a la ventana del auto bus –no te espantes Nicolas, el pánico es el enemigo, eres fuerte, con dureza podrás imponerte –dije mientras que la imagen de Alucard fue reflejada en el espejo, esto sorprendió a todos los de esta dimensión y más Twilight de este mundo al ver un a lado oscuro aparte del suyo

-¿holas?, ¿hijo estas? –escuche la voz de mi mama, al escuchar eso me espante, por error deslice mi dedo y conteste

- _"te dejo solo, adiós"_ –dijo Alucard, por la desesperación tiro mi celular en el suelo y lo pisoteo hasta romperlo

-manejaste la situación completamente –dijo Káiser

-ya cállate –dije mientras miraba por otro lado, mientras tanto las habitantes de Equestria hablaban con sus otros yo sobre varias cosas

-que sensible, pero bueno y ¿qué van a hacer? dirán de lo que podemos hacer porque yo por lo que veo tengo mi fuerza y mis trasformaciones a duras penas y mi piel ya no es tan dura como en equestria –dijo Káiser adolorido viendo como de su hombro salía un poco de sangre

-el botiquín de primeros auxilios –dijo la directora Celestia

Cinch fue por el botiquín y se acercó para curar a káiser quien al quitarse su chaqueta y camisa manchada de sangre todas las femeninas se sonrojaron, káiser sólo sonrió

\- Se ve que no a tenida compañía en un buen tiempo –dijo Káiser con una sonrisa burlona a Cinch

\- ¿Pe pe pero que dices mocoso? –dijo enojada y sonrojada

Ella tranco se sonar orgullosa pero el que káiser se pusiera serio y el gruñido que soltó cundo le pusieron alcohol en la herida no la ayudaba, ya una vez káiser y yo nos hemos curados

-Será mejor descansar –dije mientras me estiraba hacia el cielo

-Tienes razón ¿pero dónde? no tenemos dinero no quiero que mi hermanita duerma en la calle –dijo káiser acariciando la cabeza de Xinder

-usted dos se pueden quedar a dormir en mi casa -respondió Cinch que in inmediatamente se tapó la boca muy colorada

\- oh mira nomas Muchas gracias mi joven dama será un placer- dijo como si fuera alguien de la realza káiser besando la mano de Cinch quien sacaba vapor al residir esos halagos

Los demás sólo veían como káiser molestaba a la directora de cristal prep y contenían sus risas las directoras Celestia y luna no soportaron y se empezaron a reír al igual que los demás pero lo que káiser dijo provoca que Cinch se desmayase

-Será un placer compartí cama con una dama joven y bella como usted - a lo cual termino en ko –Nunca falla y nunca me cansaré de esa broma –menciono káiser entre risas

\- 8, 9, 10 el ganador por noqueó y campeón de la broma de seducción káiser –dije levantado su mano como si fuera un referí

-Esto será divertido –dije con una sonrisa muy notoria

-ya lo creo –respondió káiser, en ese momento mi estómagos gruñe

-tengo hambre –dije mientras tomaba mi estomago

-¿Qué no tienes vergüenza? –Dijo Káiser pero en ese momento su estómago también gruñe y todas lo miraron –no me molesten –dijo Káiser

-hehe, bueno porque no pasan a la cafetería y comamos algo todos –dijo Susent

En la cafetería

Susent se arrepintió de haber dicho eso ya que Káiser y yo estábamos devorando prácticamente todo y todas las amigas de Canterlot miraron a Twilight

-se acostumbraran –dijo la Princesa Twilight

-ehhh… no lo creo –dijo Sci Twilight

-¡MAS COMIDA! –grite y en un instante nos trajeron un cerdo grande asado -¡QUE DELICIA! –grite muy emocionado

-¿enserio es un guerrero legendario?, no acuerdo mucho de esas historia –dijo Sunset

-aunque no lo parezca lo es querida –dijo Rarity de Equestria comiendo una ensalada y Rainbow trataba de consolar a Fluttershy por ver a un cerdo muerto y cocinado

-a mí me parece un idiota sin fondo en su estómago –dijo Rainbow del mundo humano

-ya somos dos querida –dijo Rarity del mundo humano

-¡MAS COMIDA! –grite y nos trajeron un gran pez asado, causando que Fluttershy del mundo humano llore aún mas

-si es un idiota –dijo Timber mirándonos a Káiser y a mí

-esta delicioso –dijo Káiser

-son dos idiotas –dijo Flash mientras miraba los platos sucios que llegaba hasta el techo

-ehh hehehe –reía la directora Celestia muy nerviosa por la escena

-¡MAS COMIDA! –gritamos Káiser y yo y lo siguiente que nos trajeron fue un gran pulpo igualmente asado, Káiser y yo lo estábamos devorando

-aun me cuesta trabajo creer que tenga esa cantidad de hambre –dijo Applejack del mundo humano

-¡VOY A COMERMELO TODO! –grite mientras trataba de arrancar un tentáculo, pero al hacerlo el pulpo me lanza un chorro grande de tinta, creo que moví un nervio o algo el punto es que termine totalmente cubierto de tinta, al ver esto casi todos empezaron a reír

-hahahaah lo siento mucho pero dudo que seas el… -dijo Sunset pero al ver la cara de horror de las habitantes de equestria dejo de reír -… el alicornio legendario –dijo Sunset

-ehhh Nicolás –dijo la princesa Twilight muy nerviosa

-emm querido cálmate –dijo Rarity igualmente nerviosa, todos se detuvieron de sus risas y me miraron fijamente

-Maldita… ¡SABANDIJAAAAA! –grite mientras mi ira crecía, al instante todo el colegio de Canterlot empezó a temblar, los cristales se trisaban y los platos se rompieron al instante, las habitantes de equestria se acercaron a mi

-Nicolás, cálmate no fue nada, mejor vamos afuera –dijo Fluttershy mientras me tomaba del brazo y me arrastraba afuera junto con Rainbow

-emmm hehehe lo lamento mucho, Nicolás es muy cascarrabias cuando estas cosas pasan jhehehe –dijo Pinkie del mundo de Equestria mientras que todos me llevaron afuera para calmarme

-¿ahora lo dudas? –dijo Rarity del mundo humano

-pues ya no –dijo Sunset

-yo tampoco –dijo Sci Twilight mientras veía que el cristal de sus lentes se trizaron por mi ira

Una vez Cinch se despertó se le puso al tanto lo que paso después de su desmayo, pero bueno al rato nos subimos al bus que apenas podía mantenerse de una sola pieza y nos fuimos, primero dejando a los estudiantes

Ya veré como me enfrenta a mi mama y que sepa lo que ocurrió porque no soy el único que tiene que enfrentar a su familia pensando en cómo le iría a káiser pero es para otro día.

 _ **Endening (skillet – i want to live)**_

 _In a grave of roses  
While the night is closing in  
My soul is so cold  
But I want to live again_

 _Se ve a Káiser junto con Sunset, Cinch y tres chicas más, todas miraban a Káiser, pero el miraba el cielo, pensando en su familia, pero de repente piensa en sus días donde estaba en Equestria para finalizar piensa en Xinder y Lyu esperándolo con los brazos abiertos_

 _I know you'll come to me  
I wait in misery  
I want to fight for this  
Save me from this darkness!_

 _Luego se ve en Equestria a Lyu mirando fijamente hacia el portal, pensando en la noche mágica que tuvo con su novio, pero esas imágenes se remplazan por los días, semanas y meses que estuvo en las manos de Freez, una lagrima escapo de sus ojos mientras acariciaba su estómago con una sonrisa_

 _I reach for the light_

 _I want to live, my life  
The choice is mine  
I've made up my mind  
Now, I'm free to start again  
The way I want to live (to live)  
And breathe (and breathe)  
The way I want that's right for me  
I may not know nothing else  
But I know this  
I want to live_

 _Luego se ve a Káiser junto con sus amigas disfrutando de un picnic, mientras que en el otro lado Lyu se encontraba varias cosas en un tienda, trajes para ella y Káiser, ahora Káiser se encontraba en un centro comercial esperando a alguien para luego ver a Sunset saludándolo, en el otro lado Lyu estaba tratando de calmar a Chrysalis y a Nightmare Moon ya que aún seguían enojadas conmigo por el truco que hice, Cadance que se encontraba cerca no pudo evitar sonrojarse por lo que vio, luego se muestra que Káiser y mis amigas se despedían de mí ya que iba de vuelta a Equestria, luego se muestra a Lyu riéndose mientras que yo escapaba de Nightmare Moon que sostenía un hacha y a Chrysalis que sostenía un mazó gigante y por ultimo Luminous atravesó el espejo para volver a su época_

 _All I ever needed  
Was a reason to believe  
You helped me hold on  
You ignite the fire in me_

 _Se me ve conversando con la directora celestia, por lo que veo ella estaba molesta mientras indicaba el enorme agujero en su oficina mientras que todos se reían por la cara que la directora Celestia hacia_

 _You always come for me  
You know just what I need  
Don't make me wait for this  
Save me from this darkness!_

 _En Equestria se ve a Celestia y a Luna con un vestido de gala sentadas en una mesa, de repente aparezco con dos ramos, luego la imagen cambia a la de Celestia y yo bailábamos para luego cambiar de pareja con Luna_

 _I reach for the light_

 _I want to live, my life  
The choice is mine  
I've made up my mind  
Now, I'm free to start again  
The way I want to live (to live)  
And breathe (and breathe)  
The way I want that's right for me  
I may not know nothing else  
But I know this  
I want to live_

 _Se ve que Ember y yo estábamos firmando algunos papeles importantes pero para nosotros era una tortura y yo me maldecía por sacar la espada del emperador, luego se ve a Mane-iac experimentando con algo mecánico y yo le doy algunos planos y ella m e lo agradece con un beso en la mejilla, luego se ve a Chrysalis muy nerviosa por una carta que recibió y cuando me ve a mí me manda al cielo con un golpe, luego se ve a Nightmare Moon ya con su embarazó notorio y yo solo le traigo varias cosas para sentirla cómoda, algo que hacía sonrojar a una de las princesas de la noche, luego se me intentando escapara de Fleur pero ella me jala de la oreja y me vuelve a meter a su casa… y por la ventana se ve que ella me obligaba a probar ropa, Kirie y yo estábamos en un picnic "familiar" con Botton, los tres nos divertíamos y de un momento a otro Kirie me besa en los labios, luego se ve a Octavia y a Vinyl tocando sus instrumento y yo anotaba todo lo que me enseñaban, luego se ve a Milky haciendo su trabajo con algo de mi ayuda cargando las cajas de leche… mientras intentaba evitar la mirada abajo del cuello de la poni con su enorme… atributo, por último se ve a Zecora recogiendo algunas flores mientras que yo hacía vigía para cuidar a Zecora por las criaturas del bosque, pero ella descaradamente movía sus caderas de forma provocativa, yo solo me sonroje de golpe y al ver esto Zecora rio muy discretamente_

 _I'm breathing, still breathing  
But I can't fight this fear alone  
This feeling, is killing slow  
But now I know_

 _I want to live, my life  
The choice is mine  
I've made up my mind  
Now, I'm free to start again  
The way I want to live (to live)  
And breathe (and breathe)  
The way I want that's right for me  
I may not know nothing else  
But I know this  
I want to live  
I want to live_

 _Luminous al atravesar el portal una ola de emociones se le hizo presente, al caminar en la dirección de Canterlot High varios recuerdo de Equestria y antes de ser transportado a Equestria se mesclaban, las imágenes de sus amigos, los amigos de Equestria, la de su familia, la de su novia Photo Finish, los mejores recuerdos cuando era humano, los mejores recuerdos de Equestria se mesclaban en su mente, luego se ve a Káiser y a mí al lado de Luminous, luego se ven adelanté de nosotros dos caminos, unos mostraba a nuestros seres queridos, familiares, amigos, y recuerdos de nuestra época, pero en el otro se muestra a Equestria con nuestros nuevos amigos divirtiéndose, en ambos caminos nos esperan_

 _I know this  
I want to live!_

 _Los tres nos miramos y dimos paso para que luego la imagen se ponga totalmente en blanco_

 _ **Escenas del siguiente capitulo**_

 _-hola a todos soy Sunset, valla que son muy especiales ustedes_ _–menciono Sunset mientras nos miraba con una libreta a mano_

 _-¿enserio tienes novio? –pregunto Rarity humana a Starlight Glimmer, en eso se muestra a mí y a Káiser dirigiéndonos en caminos diferentes_

 _-entonces está decidido –dijo Celestia mientras que Cinch la miraba muy molesta y Káiser sonría de forma coqueta algo que hizo que ella se sonrojara y los presentes se rían_

 _-me pregunto ¿Quién eran los sujetos que querían llevarse a Twilight? -pregunto Flash mientras se veía a Sunset, el soldado Flash y a Sci Twilight se llevaban a la princesa Twilight lejos de Flash Humano -… genial hasta mi doble poni no quiere que este con Twilight –dijo Flash mientras se golpeaba con su casillero_

 _ **En el próximo capítulo ser… en Canterlot High y a Cristal crep, nuevamente en la escuela**_

 _-¡QUE NO ES MI NOVIO! –grito Starlight al cielo mientras que todos se rían de la escena_

 _ **Nota, espero que les guste este inicio de esta saga y quiero avisarles que publicare uno o dos capítulos de mis fics para luego cumplir un compromiso con Cartman6x61, ya después de cumplir ese compromiso volveré a escribir**_

 _ **Nos leemos luego adiós Ya-ha**_


	27. Chapter 27

¿Soy el Alicornio legendario?

 **Nuevo Opening (skillet-feel Invincible)**

 _Target on my back_ _  
_ _Lone survivor lasts_ _  
_ _They got me in their sights_ _  
_ _No surrender no_ _  
_ _Trigger fingers go_ _  
_ _Living the dangerous life_

 _Se ve al grupo de Twilight, Kaiser, Xinder y Spike mirando la escuela Canterlot, pero en eso Spike se fija que tanto él y Xinder son humanos, pero de repente aparezco cruzando el portal, pero hago que todos se tropiecen, en eso todos me regañan, pero en medio del regaño, estaban Susent Shimmer y sus amigas en la entrada de la escuela, la mayoría estaban sorprendidos por ver a sus dobles pero Sunset estaba muy feliz por ver a la princesa Twilight_

 __ _Hey, hey, hey_ _  
_ _Everyday when I wake_ _  
_ _I'm trying to get up, they're knocking me down_ _  
_ _Chewing me up, spitting me out_ _  
_ _Hey, hey, hey_ _  
_ _When I need to be saved_ _  
_ _You're making me strong, you're making me stand_ _  
_ _Never will fall, never will end_ _  
_ _Shot like a rocket up into the sky_ _  
_ _Nothing could stop me tonight_ _  
_

_Luego se ve A Kaiser mirándome con el uniforme de Cristal crep y yo con mi ropa con una camisa negra con un dibujo de Randy Orton, pantalones negros y una zapatillas deportivas, mi cabello era muy corto… de hecho era un mohicano corto y unos guantes sin dedos, atrás de Káiser se ve a la directora Cinch con cara totalmente roja ya que sus alumnos la molestaban mientras indicaban a Káiser, pero al mirar atrás mío veo a Flash Sentry humano hablando a una roja Twilight, pero también veo a un Timber muy molesto y a la Twilight humana muy incómoda por ver esa escena, yo solo podía sonreír al ver esas escenas antes de que todo se vuelva negro_

 __ _You make me feel invincible_ _  
_ _Earthquake, powerful_ _  
_ _Just like a tidal wave_ _  
_ _You make me brave_ _  
_ _You're my titanium_ _  
_ _Fight song, raising up_ _  
_ _Like a roar of victory in a stadium_ _  
_ _Who can touch me cause I'm_

 _I'm made of fire_ _  
_ _Who can stop me tonight_ _  
_ _I'm hard wired_ _  
_ _You make me feel invincible_

I feel, I feel it  
Invincible  
I feel, I feel it  
Invincible

 _Al haber luz todos vemos a algunos sujetos extraños que tenían un uniforme militar, también veo a un sujeto parecido a mí pero más… robótico, luego a Midnight Sparckle y a la Sunset demonio pero la diferencia es que esta mantenía la apariencia de Sunset y finamente se ve a sombra humano pero al lado de él había un espejo donde se veía a un sombra muy lastimado y pidiendo ayuda_

Here we go again  
I will not give in  
I've got a reason to fight  
Every day we choose  
We might win or lose  
This is the dangerous life

Hey, hey, hey  
Everyday when I wake  
They say that I'm gone; they say that they've won  
The bell has been rung, it's over and done  
Hey, hey, hey  
When I need to be saved  
They counting me out, but this is my round  
You in my corner; look at me now  
Shot like a rocket up into the sky  
Nothing could stop me tonight

 _Luego se ve a Káiser conversando con tres mujeres que se notaban que casi nadie le agradaba en Canterlot High, luego se ve a Káiser en medio de dos de las tres chicas ya que empezaron a pelear, yo solo estaba con las demás de Equestria, en eso cambian varias escenas, mostrando una donde practico futbol con ambas Rainbow pero la de Equestria se lastimo el tobillo y yo la cargo en forma nupcial, causando que esta se sonroje y la Rainbow Humana este con una sonrisa burlona, otra imagen cambia donde estoy con ambas Fluttershy cuidando sus animales pero en eso me caigo encima de la Fluttershy de Equestria y ahora nos encontrábamos en una pose un poco provocativa, esta escena ocasiona que ambas Fluttershy se desmayen, luego se muestra en la cafetería de Canterlot High y están en plena guerra de comida, los platos volaban por todos lados, en eso ambas Pinkies lanzaban pasteles por todos lados, pero no se esperaron que dos pasteles les diera por detrás, ambas Pinkies miraron atrás para verme a mí con dos pasteles a ambas manos y con una sonrisa, ambas se rieron y prepararon sus cañones para la guerra, luego se muestra que yo estoy con amabas Rarity mirando las estrellas, al ver a ambas muy maravilladas por las estrellas me proponga hacer dos bolas de magia con mucho esfuerzo, lanzo la primera al cielo y la segunda la hago chocar con la primera haciendo que pequeñas esferas de magia caigan lentamente al suelo, causando un gran suspiros de ambas, por último se muestra a Applejack de equestria mirando un película con migo y la Applejack humana estaba deteniendo a su hermano para no interrumpir la "cita" de su contra parte_

You make me feel invincible  
Earthquake, powerful  
Just like a tidal wave  
You make me brave  
You're my titanium  
Fight song, raising up  
Like a roar of victory in a stadium  
Who can touch me cause I'm  
I'm made of fire  
Who can stop me tonight  
I'm hard wired  
You make me feel invincible

I feel, I feel it  
Invincible  
I feel, I feel it  
Invincible

Luego se muestra a varios soldados, Midnight Sparckle, Susent demonio a mi doble mecánico corriendo, luego se muestra a mí, Káiser, Luminous, las Mane 7 (Incluye a Sunset y a Starlight), Flash Sentry y Timber Spruce corriendo hacia los demás, ambos grupos chocan mostrando varias peleas, Timber y Flash peleando con los soldados, las mane 7 y Káiser peleaban contra la Sunset Demonio y a Midnight Sparckle, a mi enfrentándome con mi doble mecánico, todos combatíamos para ser el ganador

You make me feel invincible  
Earthquake, powerful  
Just like a tidal wave  
You make me brave  
You're my titanium  
Fight song, raising up  
Like a roar of victory in a stadium  
Who can touch me cause I'm  
I'm made of fire  
Who can stop me tonight  
I'm hard wired  
You make me feel invincible

 _En eso todos los vilanos desparecen para mostrar a Sombra con una sonrisa ya teniendo su magia más con unas alas, primero nos impresionamos pero luego empezamos a cargar una técnica_

 _-¡VENTISCA DE FURIA ATRONADRA!_ – _grito Káiser lanzando su técnica_

I feel, I feel it  
Invincible

-¡ _CRAZY…DIAMOND… PUNCH!_ – _grito Luminous lanzando un puño gigante hecho de diamantes_

I feel, I feel it  
Invincible

 _-¡KAME… HAME… HAAAA!_ – _grite mientras lanzan el ataque, los demás lanzaban potentes rayos de magia hacia sombra para luego que todo se vuelva blanco_

 **Saga: Canterlot High**

 **Capítulo 27:** _ **En Canterlot High y a Cristal crep, nuevamente en la escuela**_

Ya en el día siguiente, nos encontrábamos en la casa de la directora Cinch, Káiser no paraba de alagarla para ver su reacción… y por lo que veo le estaba funcionando, por cada alago Cinch se sonrojaba a full

-¿desde cuándo no tienes un hombre entre tus brazos? –pregunto Káiser con una sonrisa

-ya cállate por favor, cállate por favor –decía una y otra vez Cinch

-¿Qué note gusta que un hombre te abrace así? –pregunto Káiser mientras levantaba a Cinch sosteniendo sus caderas, este acto hizo que Cinch se desmaye

-deja ya de hacer eso… un día de estos tus bromas se te devolverán y te ocasionaran muchos problemas… sobre todo con Lyu –dije mientras me ponía mi camisa

-naaa lo tengo todo controlado –dijo Káiser

-si como no… no digas que no te lo advertí… ¿Dónde está Xinder? –pregunte mientras miraba por todos lados

-esta terminando de vestir, es que quiero hablar con la prin… perdón con la directora Celestia -dijo Káiser mientras trataba de despertar a Cinch

-yo me ocupo –dije mientras tomaba un garro de agua y vertía todo su contenido en la cara de la directora

-eso no fue necesario –dijo Káiser mientras me miraba feo

-¿Qué no te gusto? –dije de mal humor, ante eso ambos chocábamos nuestras frentes

-¿quieres pelear copia barata de animes? –menciono Káiser mientras seguíamos chocando nuestras frentes

-pues claro Little peed shop –dije haciendo una comparación de sus transformaciones por esa línea de juguetes

-ya dejen de pelear, me iré a cambiar –dijo Cinch mientras se iba a su habitación

Ya tiempo en otro lado

Las habitantes de Equestria se quedaron en la casa de Pinkie e igual que sus dobles humanos, ya que querían averiguar todo de este mundo… o época, todas se encontraban en la pieza del segundo piso

-así que en este lugar es mucho más tecnológico –dijo la Rainbow de Equestria

-pues sí, es mucho más comunicado que allá, parece ser que la tecnología de este mundo es vital para nosotros –afirmo la Rarity Humana

-wow, deberíamos tener unos de sus inventos allá, me serviría mucho en el trabajo –dijo Applejack de Equestria mientras se imaginaba los problemas que se ahorraría en su trabajo

-¿y ha pasado algo después de los juegos? –pregunto la princesa Twilight, ya hablando un poco de lo que paso después

-wow, ¿Quién se habrá traído esas piedras? –pregunto la Rarity de Equestria

-no lo sé, pero deberíamos examinara esas piedras para descubrir más –dijo la princesa Twilight, todas las chicas bajaron y vieron a el soldado Flash Sentry haciendo guardia

-buenos días princesa –dijo el soldado dando una reverencia

-emm hola, sabes que me incomoda un poco que me digan princesa, además no era necesario hacer guardia –dijo la princesa Twilight un tanto sonrojada

-es mi trabajo protegerla, aun con mi vida –dijo el Guardia Flash Sentry, haciendo que la princesa este roja

-mejor ve afuera –dijo la princesa muy roja, el soldado hizo caso sin cuestionar y se fue, la princesa al darse vuelta vio a la casi todas sus amigas mirándola con cara picaras

-uuu huelo amor aquí –dijo Sunset haciendo que la princesa este nerviosa

-no sé de qué hablan –dijo la princesa Twilight mirando por otro lado

-pues claro, a ella le gusta a Flash de este mundo –dijo Pinkie humana y la de Equestria haciendo que la princesa este más roja y de sus orejas salga humo

-¡PINKIEEE! –grito Twilight, ambas Pinkies se fueron corriendo ya que una princesa muy roja salió en su siga

-¿alguien le va a decir que Flash está tratando de olvidarla? –pregunto la Fluttershy humana

-¿tú de verdad crees que el la olvide? –pregunto Sunset mientras miraba a Fluttershy

-mmm buen punto –dijo la Fluttershy humana

Mientras tanto en Canterlot High

Todos estaban felices ya que la primera Twilight volvía, pero algunos estaban un poco nerviosos

-pues… si volvió nuestra amiga –dijo una Octavia muy nerviosa

-¿tú también te diste cuenta? –dijo una Octavia

-si pensamos en el problema que tiene Flash… pues si lo pensé –dijo Vinyl

-esto será un caos –dijo una Trixie un tanto ansiosa por ver a su rival en problemas

-tú necesitas un Psicólogo… muy urgente –dijo Vinyl haciendo que los que tuvieran cerca se rían, ya después de unos minutos yo y Káiser llegamos a la escuela para hablar con la directora, y muy atrás se encontraba Cinch… muy lejos de las bromas de Káiser

-disculpen, ¿Dónde se encuentra la oficina de la directora? –pregunto, pero al mirar mejor veo a Vinyl… o mejor dicho una versión humana de Vinyl -¿Vinyl? –pregunte

-…, pues así me llamo, ¿cómo lo supiste? –pregunto Vinyl

-hay una igual en Equestria –dijo Káiser mientras me empujaba hacia adelante

-pues… la oficina está al fondo de ese pasillo –dijo la muchacha que era la Octavia humana

-gracias –dije mientras que Káiser seguía empujándome hacia la dirección que nos indicó Octavia

Ya en la oficina

-buenos días princesas… digo directora Celestia y sub directora –dije mientras entraba con los demás, al entrar veo a las chicas tanto como las de Equestria y las humanas

-buenos días, pasen que todos tienen que saber –dijo la directora Celestia

-bueno… ¿Qué quiere que sepamos? –pregunte mientras me sentaba en una silla

-pues, pensé en inscribirlo en esta escuela mientras estén aquí, pero lo malo es que solo tengo un cupo disponible quitando los de las chicas de equestria- dijo celestia

-yo no tengo problema, puedo ir a la escuela de la bella Cinch –dijo Káiser

-¿Qué tú qué? –pregunto Cinch muy nerviosa, ya que si él va a Cristal Crep sus burlas estarían las 24 horas de los 7 días de las 4 semanas de los 12 meses del año

-pues está decidido –dijo Celestia con una sonrisa Burlona, Cinch la mira muy molesta, todos no pudimos evitar soltar una carcajada por lo que va sufrir la señorita Cinch

-pero antes de que se vallan, ¿me gustaría hacerles algunas preguntas? –dijo Sunset mientras tenía una libreta preparada para apuntar

Ya después de 30 minutos

-valla que ustedes son interesantes –dijo Sunset mientras anotaba lo último que le dijimos –pero tú eres un inmaduro, créate tus ataques –dijo Sunset mientras me indicaba, yo solo di como respuesta… sacando mi lengua… eso fue muy maduro de mi parte

-bueno, toma esto –dijo Cinch mientras le entregaba el uniforme de Cristal Crep, en eso Káiser se le ocurrió una idea para molestar a Cinch se quitó toda la ropa de la parte de la cintura para arriba, bueno se nota que estar en Equestria por más de 11 años le beneficio mucho para estar en buen físico, Cinch al ver esto le ocurrió lo mismo que el día anterior… cayo desmayada

-¡HBAHAHAHA JAMAS ME CANSARE CON ESA BROMA! –Grito Káiser mientras reía, lo que no se dio cuenta es que su broma tuvo un efecto doble, ya que Sunset Shimmer también estaba en el suelo – ¿no que ella era de Equestria? –pregunto Káiser

-tal vez estando acá por mucho tiempo cambio sus gustos –dijo la Rarity Humana mientras trataba de despertar a su amiga

-te va causar problemas amigo… te lo advierto desde ahora –dije mientras me imaginaba los problemas de Káiser

-Bueno, mejor vallan a clases, tu hermanita también va a Cristal Crep y tu Spike ya que eres un niño estarás acá también –dijo la directora Celestia

-mejor nos largarnos, yo me llevo a esta hermosa mujer –dijo Káiser mientras ponía a Cinch en su espalda y el junto con Xinder se fueron hacia Cristal Crep dejándome a mí en Canterlot High

-¡QUE NO ES MI NOVIOO! –escuche el grito de una molesta Starlight mientras estaba rodeada por ambas Raritys

-¿pero las señales? –dijo la Rarity Humana

-¿Qué señales? –pregunto Starlight

-pues la señal de que te gusta, como por ejemplo pasara mucho tiempo juntos, que se tropiezan siempre, que estén sonrojados siempre que están juntos –dijo la Rarity de Equestria

-... ahora escuchen, no es mi novio y jamás será mi novio –dijo Starlight mientras tenía un leve sonrojo

-pues si quieres que eso pase, debes seguir estas 3 reglas, la primera no hables con él, la segunda no vayas a buscarlo y la tercera no te pongas nerviosa cuando hables con el –dijeron ambas Rainbows, pero en eso todos nos fijamos en que alguien faltaba

-¿emm dónde está mi contra parte? –pregunto la Sci Twilight

-... rompiendo las reglas 1, 2 y 3 con Flash Sentry –mencione con una sonrisa

Mientras tanto con Flash Sentry y la Princesa Twilight

-¿pero que querrán eso tipos cuando te secuestraron? –pregunto Flash Sentry mientras cerraba

-no lo sé, pero escuche que faltaban muchos más, creo que no soy la única a la que quieren –menciono la princesa Twilight

-" _se ve que ellos jamás cambiaran"_ –pensó Flash Sentry mientras miraba a la princesa Twilight –pues creo que con tus amigas y ese tal Nicolás y Káiser serán capaces de descubrir lo que traman –dijo Flash Sentry

-hehe gracias Flash, eres un buen amigo –dijo la princesa Twilight, lo que no sabía es que una flecha negra imaginaria se clavó en el corazón de Flash

-" _¿un amigo?... estoy atrapado en la zona de amigos_ " –pensó Flash Sentry mientras lloraba en su mente, en eso llega ya Sunset Shimmer recuperada y el soldado Flash Sentry

-princesa Twilight, según su amiga es hora de irse a clases –dijo el soldado del imperio de Cristal

-gracias, adiós nos vemos –dijo la princesa Twilight ya marchándose hacia las clases, en eso Sunset mira a su ex novio con la cara de "ya supéralo" y su contra parte tenía una mirada que decía "ella tiene razón"

-genial, hasta mi contra parte está en mi contra –dijo Flash para luego empezar a darse cabezazos en su casillero

Ya en clases

A todos ya nos habría presentado a las clases y pusimos pretexto de que las mane six de Equestria era las gemelas lejanas de las otras, y ahora en este momento entregaban los exámenes que los demás hicieron

-Applejack... tú tienes un 82, Rarity tú tienes un 84 –dijo el profesor mientras entregaba los exámenes

-señorita Rarity para usted –dijo la Rarity humana mientras se tiraba el pelo hacia atrás

-muy bien... seguiré… Flash Sentry tú tienes un 79, Rainbow Dash... tú tienes un 65, Fluttershy tú tienes un 91, Sunset y Twilight tienen la calificación más alta un 97 –dijo el profesor mientras que los demás tomaban sus exámenes -… un momento… me equivoque… hay un puntaje de 100 y es de…Pinkie –dijo el profesor muy impactado

-¡ ¿SANTO DIOS PINKIE TIENE 100 PUNTOS?, ES LA SEÑAL DEL APOCALIPSIS! –grito ambas Rainbow Dash

-¡VAMOS AL BUNKER! –grito Vinyl mientras que todos salieron gritando hacia el Bunker

-en realidad lo hice al azar –dijo Pinkie Humana mientras miraba su examen, yo al ver su examen me doy cuenta de que era una hoja de respuesta rellenando la respuesta, pero esta niña lleno las respuestas para forma una cara feliz

-ya me lo esperaba –dije mientras me reía de lo que vi

Ya en la clase de Historia

-muy bien vallamos a pasar la lista... ¿Dónde está lista? –dijo el profesor… que sorprendentemente era Discord... en versión humana, era casi igual que el de Equestria, un hombre de 38 años, moreno de cabello largo de color blanco, su uniforme era una mescla de varias ropas

-aquí estoy –dijo Vinyl

-¿tú eres la lista? –pregunto Discord

-¿Cómo será la mensa? –pregunte causando que la mayoría se rían

-quiero decir que yo soy la primera de la lista –dijo Vinyl molesta

-aquí esta lista, ya verifique que Vinyl esta... muy bien Flash –dijo Discord

-presente –dijo ambos Flash, el soldado del imperio de cristal estaba hay para cuidar a la princesa

-Rainbows –dijo Discord

-presente –dijeron las dos

-Nicolás –dijo Discord... pero lo malo es que no respondí ya que estaba dormido -¡NICOLAAAS! –grito Discord

-oh cállese la boca –dije aun dormido

-¡NICOLAS NO SEAS IDIOTA! –gritaron ambas Twilight porque era muy irrespetuoso con un maestro, antes eso empezamos a discutir, y en la discusión todos se metieron, Discord empezó a tratar de callarnos

-¡SILENCIO! –grito Discord callando a casi todos

-y el profesor Discord parece tubo de cañería –dije haciendo que todos se asusten

-¿Qué dijiste? –pregunto Discord muy molesto

-se me chispoteo –dije mientras imitaba a una serie famoso de México

-a tu lugar, ahora si el próximo que hable se queda sin recreo –amenazo Discord haciendo que todos se asusten -... muy bien volveré a tomar la lista... Pinkie... Pinkie –dijo Discord pero Pinkie no respondía -... ¿Pinkie por qué no contestas? –pregunto Discord

-es que usted dijo que el próximo que hable se quedaba sin recreo –dijeron ambas Pinkies mientras todos las miramos

-el día que hagamos un concurso... para saber quién es el más idiota de la clase –dijo Discord muy enfadado

-presente –dijo Soarin muy feliz

-no hace falta hacer un concurso –dijo Discord, Soarin empezó a celebrar y los demás se miraban con vergüenza

En cristal Crep

Cinch, Káiser y Xinder la cual venia en el hombro de káiser, llegando a Crystal Prep, káiser y Xinder admiraron la escuela era del mismo tamaño que Canterlot High.

-impresionante –dijo káiser viendo la escuela

-te sorprende esto, ¿no que ya habías estado en escuelas antes? –pregunto Xinder a su hermano

-es verdad –la apoyo cinch

-escuela pública de segundo clase –dijo Káiser con simpleza

Eso sorprendió a cinch ya que esas escuelas son donde según lo que sabía había muchos que solo o iban a perder el tiempo o pandilleros.

-aún que la verdad, extraño esos días a pesar de que me molestan, tuve buenos amigos la verdad en esas es cuelas puede encontrar buenas amistades –volvió a decir Káiser mientras tenía una sonrisa nostálgica al recordar a sus amigos

-vaya me sorprende escuchar eso esas escuelas suenan diferentes a como las conozco -exclamo Cinch muy sorprendida

-lo que pasa es que no te has tomado la oportunidad de conocerlas preciosa, me imagino que estudiaste en escuelas de prestigio –dijo káiser mientras ponía su mano en su hombro en forma de caricia

-ha…ha…si… pero como lo supiste –dijo ella nerviosa al ver como káiser la miraba fijamente

El solo se acercó hasta que casi sus rostros se juntaban.

-eso es fácil, tienes esa actitud de superioridad y eres un poco creída y me imagino que siempre quieres que la academia este en lo alto, también porque eso teda reconocimiento –dijo este mientras estaba sonriendo

Eso le cayó como una cubetada de agua fría, káiser con solo un día y pocas horas pudo leer su actitud como si fuera un libro abierto.

-antes de que preguntes como lo supe, es fácil la vida que he tenido me ha enseñado a saber en quienes puedo confiar, tu eres alguien orgullosa y estricta, pero te preocupas por los de más claro que no te gusta admitirlo –dijo a una sorprendida directora

-se nota que no solo eres fuerza bruta y también tienes cerebro –dijo Xinder bromeando con su hermano

-¡Xinder! -le reclamo káiser el cual vio a Cinch riendo y solo sonrió traviesamente -sabes tienes una risa muy bonita –dijo mientras veía a Cinch sonrojada por el alago

Mientras caminaba ellos eran observados por los estudiantes quienes se preguntaban quiénes eran los que acompañaban a la directora.

La mayoría de las alumnas veían a káiser analíticamente más por la chica que estaba en su hombro la cual hablaba animadamente con él.

Con los alumnos veían de manera analítica a kaiser ya que a pesar de usar el mismo uniforme que ellos. La manera en la que caminaba les daba cierta desconfianza (el mismo que sienten al ver al nuevo del salón).

Los Shadowbolts ya lo conocían pero les sorprendía verlo en la academia solo recordar lo del incidente del autobús solo puso nerviosos, Káiser solo vio a todos y solo sonrió de manera retadora mientras sus ojos cambiaban a los de depredador ( **ojos de depredador by po214** ).

La mayoría de los varones se asustaron aunque las chicas se sonrojaron.

-" _esto será divertido_ " –pensó káiser

En la oficia de cinch ellos dos discutían por algo un poco tonto.

-vamos tiene que ser mentira –dijo la directora

-te estoy diciendo que es verdad –se defendía

-no te creo que tengas 21 años, pareces mayor –dijo ella

-ho que las arañas que pintan –dijo káiser enojado

-es verdad directora mi hermano los cumplió hace un mes –dijo Xinder apoyando a su hermano

-ok les creo ¿pero y tu? –dijo Cinch señalando a Xinder

-yo tengo 16 años –dijo sonriendo

-antes de que preguntes eso para la raza de Xinder que son los dragones no es nada es como un año es por eso de su apariencia de niña, ya los dragones alcanzan la adolescencia a los 80 años en su crecimiento normal, pero Xinder es diferente mientras un dragón siga ganando poder su desarrollo se acérela para que su cuerpo se adapte –explico káiser

-¿Cómo sabes tanto de su raza? –pregunto cinch

-es mi hermana y la tengo que cuidar aunque no tengo conocimientos más allá de la adolescencia –dijo el

-bueno ya que, serás un estudiante, pero no quiero que me molestes entendido –dijo Cinch mientras estaba señalándolo

-no te preocupes preciosa –dijo mientras le guiñaba el ojos y salía de la oficina con Xinder riendo para evitar un libro que cinch le arrojo

-como odio esa actitud tan tonta, inmadura e infantil y esa sonrisa presumida, boba… que a la vez me pone nerviosa y me emociona como cuando… ¡HAAAAA…QUE DEMONIOS ESTOY PENSANDO! –se quejaba la directora

Ya en el salón káiser estuvo normal en las clases ya que fue un estudiante de calificaciones promedio pero cuando tocaron las clases de inglés, dejo impresionado a todos ya que lo dominaba con total naturalidad como si fuera nato.

En clase de deportes tuvo un problema con las alumnas que con las miradas de las chicas que lo ponían nervioso puede que cuan se ponía serio al pelear se quitaba la ropa solo dejando un simple camisa pero esas miradas de las alumnas que parecía que lo comían no ayudaba.

Y se ganó el enojo de algunos de los alumnos ya que llamaba fácilmente la atención de las chicas.

Ya a las 18:00 p.m

Todos estábamos en las afueras de canterlot

-¿y cómo estuvo? –pregunte mientras esperaba una respuesta

-pues… bien, esa escuela es genial –dijo Káiser

-sí, aunque hubo muchas miraditas hacia mi hermano –dijo Xinder recordando las miradas de celos de los hombres y las miradas bobas de las chicas hacia su hermano

-jeje si fue muy incómodo –dijo Káiser muy incomodo

-pues por mí fue muy entretenido –dije mientras me reía

-tus tonteras fueron entretenidas –dijo la Rainbow Dash de Equestria mientras me reía por lo ocurrido

-pero es mejor Cristal Crep –dijo Káiser

-o no, es mucho mejor canterlot –dije mientras me cruzaba los brazos

-no Cristal crep –me respondió Káiser

-Canterlot High –dije

-cristal crep –me volvió a responder Káiser

-Canterlot High –dije

-cristal crep –me volvió a responder Káiser

-Canterlot High –dije

-cristal crep –me volvió a responder Káiser

Ya después de decir lo mismo todos empezaron a discutir

No muy lejos de ahí

Cinch caminaba junto con Celestia y Luna

-¿y cómo te fue con Káiser? –pregunto Luna ya sabiendo la respuesta

-no quiero hablar de ello –dijo Cinch mientras desvía su mirada

-aaa ahora entiendo –dijo la subdirectora con una sonrisa

-¿Qué cosa entiendes? –pregunto Cinch dudando de la mente de Luna

-que tu… y el… -dijo Luna mientras movía sus cejas, al pasar los segundos Cinch entendió lo que quiso decir y se sonrojo totalmente

-¡CLARO QUE NO! –grito Cinch muy roja, Celestia le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza de su hermana

-debo dejar de comprarte esos libros, me arrepiento de regalarte las 50 sombras de Gray –dijo la directora Celestia

-hay por favor, necesitan una buena compañía –dijo luna

Cinch iba a responderle pero las tres se fijaron que todos nosotros estábamos discutiendo, las tres fueron hacia nosotros para detener la discusión

-silencio –dijo Celestia pero nadie le hizo caso

-Silencio –repitió Luna con más severidad pero tuvo el mismo resultado de su hermana

-¡SIIILEEENCIOO! –grito Cinch haciendo que todos se callaran… bueno… casi todos

-y tú tienes una momia recién disecada como directora –dije mientras miraba a Káiser… pero luego me doy cuenta de quien estaba presente

-¡¿QUE DIJISTE?! –pregunto Cinch y Káiser muy molestos

-se me fue –dije muy nervioso

-¡QUE NO SE TE VUELVA A IR! –grito Káiser y Xinder

-bueno pero no te enojes –dije mientras imitaba los movimientos del Chavo

-¡PUES NO NOS HAGAN ENOJAR! –grito Káiser

-Káiser –menciono Luna

-¡ ¿QUE COSA?! –grito Káiser… pero se quedó callo al ver la cara de Luna

-¿me gritaste? –pregunto Luna muy molesta

-pero nada más un poquito –dijo Káiser muy nervioso

-no me importa que sea un poquito o no, ahora tú y Nicolás estarán castigados –dijo Cinch muy molesta

-mire señora mía… –dije para intentar zafarme

-¿tuya?... es de Káiser –dijo Fluttershy humana, al terminar de decir eso ella se sonrojo y se tapó la boca, Cinch ya no quería pasar más vergüenza así que aplico algo

-ustedes… para mi casa –dijo la directora Cinch mientras indicaba la dirección de su casa, ambos intentamos protestar pero Cinch no agarro las orejas de cada uno y nos llevó arrastrando hacia su casa

Mientras tanto en Equestria

Todos llevaban a las desmayadas pervertidas por la técnica que hice antes de irme

-bueno y ahora que –dijo Luminous mientras veía a Reifon

-pues yo… iré a entrenar mientras que Celestia despierte y nos lleve a esa zona –dijo Reifon mientras se iba

-yo iré a ver a Photo por un rato –menciono Luminous mientras tomo "prestado" un ramo de flores, pero en eso sintió una presencia muy desagradable que venia del espejo –no me gusta esa presencia… es muy obvio que es Sombra… pero también hay dos más… aún más desagradables –dijo Luminous mientras seguía mirando el espejo

Volviendo al mundo humano… específicamente en las alcantarillas

Dragon Ball Super OST - A Tyrant Revived!

-valla, ¿Quién diría que en este pobre mundo hay magia? –dijo un hombre de no más de 26 años de color negro y sus ojos de color verde, bestia con unos jeans de color celeste y una camisa sin mangas de color blanco, mostrando su musculatura –pero será mejor no toparme con Káiser y muchos menos con Nicolás, conociéndolos me siguieron a este mundo, será mejor permanecer acá mientras las invoco –dijo el hombre

-entonces, ¿conoces la forma de que resurjamos en el olvido? –pregunto una voz y se notaba que era de una mujer un poco más… diabólica

-más te vale no engañarnos sombra –advirtió otra voz de una mujer pero esta se escuchaba más codiciada… y más mala

-queridas, les aseguro que nuestra victoria está asegurada –dijo Sombra mientras sostenía dos objetos, el primero era un collar algo maltratado y el segundo era un cuerno totalmente rojo cubierto por un aura negra

-eso esperamos –dijeron ambas voces

-la venganza será nuestra –dijeron sombra junto con las voces (imaginen las pantalla dividida en tres) en la primera imagen se muestra un rostro demoniaco de una mujer de color rojos, ojos de color verde y la esclerótica de color negro, dientes afilado y su cabello era como las misma llamas, en la imagen del medio se mostraba la cara de sombra mostrando sus dientes y la tercera imagen se muestra a una mujer de color morado oscuro, de ojos de color violeta claro y la esclerótica muy brillante, usa una especie de lentes hechos de magia y su pelo era en su mayoría de color Negro con algunas líneas violetas y las orillas de su pelo era de color violeta oscuro, los tres dieron una leve risa maligna

 _ **Continura, en el próximo capítulo será un especial por lo que ocurre en Equestria… los demás también necesitan protagonismo XDXDXD**_

 _ **Endening (skillet – i want to live)**_

 _In a grave of roses  
While the night is closing in  
My soul is so cold  
But I want to live again_

 _Se ve a Káiser junto con Sunset, Cinch y tres chicas más, todas miraban a Káiser, pero el miraba el cielo, pensando en su familia, pero de repente piensa en sus días donde estaba en Equestria para finalizar piensa en Xinder y Lyu esperándolo con los brazos abiertos_

 _I know you'll come to me  
I wait in misery  
I want to fight for this  
Save me from this darkness!_

 _Luego se ve en Equestria a Lyu mirando fijamente hacia el portal, pensando en la noche mágica que tuvo con su novio, pero esas imágenes se remplazan por los días, semanas y meses que estuvo en las manos de Freez, una lagrima escapo de sus ojos mientras acariciaba su estómago con una sonrisa_

 _I reach for the light_

 _I want to live, my life  
The choice is mine  
I've made up my mind  
Now, I'm free to start again  
The way I want to live (to live)  
And breathe (and breathe)  
The way I want that's right for me  
I may not know nothing else  
But I know this  
I want to live_

 _Luego se ve a Káiser junto con sus amigas disfrutando de un picnic, mientras que en el otro lado Lyu se encontraba varias cosas en un tienda, trajes para ella y Káiser, ahora Káiser se encontraba en un centro comercial esperando a alguien para luego ver a Sunset saludándolo, en el otro lado Lyu estaba tratando de calmar a Chrysalis y a Nightmare Moon ya que aún seguían enojadas conmigo por el truco que hice, Cadance que se encontraba cerca no pudo evitar sonrojarse por lo que vio, luego se muestra que Káiser y mis amigas se despedían de mí ya que iba de vuelta a Equestria, luego se muestra a Lyu riéndose mientras que yo escapaba de Nightmare Moon que sostenía un hacha y a Chrysalis que sostenía un mazó gigante y por ultimo Luminous atravesó el espejo para volver a su época_

 _All I ever needed  
Was a reason to believe  
You helped me hold on  
You ignite the fire in me_

 _Se me ve conversando con la directora celestia, por lo que veo ella estaba molesta mientras indicaba el enorme agujero en su oficina mientras que todos se reían por la cara que la directora Celestia hacia_

 _You always come for me  
You know just what I need  
Don't make me wait for this  
Save me from this darkness!_

 _En Equestria se ve a Celestia y a Luna con un vestido de galas sentadas en una mesa, de repente aparezco con dos ramos de flores, luego la imagen cambia a la de Celestia y yo bailábamos para luego cambiar de pareja con Luna_

 _I reach for the light_

 _I want to live, my life  
The choice is mine  
I've made up my mind  
Now, I'm free to start again  
The way I want to live (to live)  
And breathe (and breathe)  
The way I want that's right for me  
I may not know nothing else  
But I know this  
I want to live_

 _Se ve que Ember y yo estábamos firmando algunos papeles importantes pero para nosotros era una tortura y yo me maldecía por sacar la espada del emperador, luego se ve a Mane-iac experimentando con algo mecánico y yo le doy algunos planos y ella m e lo agradece con un beso en la mejilla, luego se ve a Chrysalis muy nerviosa por una carta que recibió y cuando me ve a mí me manda al cielo con un golpe, luego se ve a Nightmare Moon ya con su embarazó notorio y yo solo le traigo varias cosas para sentirla cómoda, algo que hacía sonrojar a una de las princesas de la noche, luego se me intentando escapara de Fleur pero ella me jala de la oreja y me vuelve a meter a su casa… y por la ventana se ve que ella me obligaba a probar ropa, Kirie y yo estábamos en un picnic "familiar" con Botton, los tres nos divertíamos y de un momento a otro Kirie me besa en los labios, luego se ve a Octavia y a Vinyl tocando sus instrumento y yo anotaba todo lo que me enseñaban, luego se ve a Milky haciendo su trabajo con algo de mi ayuda cargando las cajas de leche… mientras intentaba evitar la mirada abajo del cuello de la poni con su enorme… atributo, por último se ve a Zecora recogiendo algunas flores mientras que yo hacía vigía para cuidar a Zecora por las criaturas del bosque, pero ella descaradamente movía sus caderas de forma provocativa, yo solo me sonroje de golpe y al ver esto Zecora rio muy discretamente_

 _I'm breathing, still breathing  
But I can't fight this fear alone  
This feeling, is killing slow  
But now I know_

 _I want to live, my life  
The choice is mine  
I've made up my mind  
Now, I'm free to start again  
The way I want to live (to live)  
And breathe (and breathe)  
The way I want that's right for me  
I may not know nothing else  
But I know this  
I want to live  
I want to live_

 _Luminous al atravesar el portal una ola de emociones se le hizo presente, al caminar en la dirección de Canterlot High varios recuerdo de Equestria y antes de ser transportado a Equestria se mesclaban, las imágenes de sus amigos, los amigos de Equestria, la de su familia, la de su novia Photo Finish, los mejores recuerdos cuando era humano, los mejores recuerdos de Equestria se mesclaban en su mente, luego se ve a Káiser y a mí al lado de Luminous, luego se ven adelanté de nosotros dos caminos, unos mostraba a nuestros seres queridos, familiares, amigos, y recuerdos de nuestra época, pero en el otro se muestra a Equestria con nuestros nuevos amigos divirtiéndose, en ambos caminos nos esperan_

 _I know this  
I want to live!_

 _Los tres nos miramos y dimos paso para que luego la imagen se ponga totalmente en blanco_

 _ **Escenas del siguiente capitulo**_

 _-hummp, no saludare, ese maldito escapo antes de que le diera una golpiza_ _–dijo Chrysalis mientras caminaba de un lado a otro enfrente del portal_

 _-ya vera ese idiota, cuando llegue le meteré esto por donde nunca le ah llegado el sol –dijo Nightmare muy furiosa mientras sostenía un bastón muy largo_

 _-¿vas a entrenar a esa zona? –pregunto Photo mientras que veía a su novio combatir con un extraño ser sin tener una forma definitiva_

 _-ja, esos dos no son los únicos que pueden salvar a Equestria –dijo Reifon mientras que con sus garras partió al extraño ser en varios pedazos_

 _-definitivamente deberemos estar más de un día en esa habitación –dijo Luminous y el junto con los demás estaban en el sulo mirando el cielo_

 _ **En el próximo capítulo será… la primera creación de Turles, la decisión para la alianza**_

 _-espero no arrepentirme después de esto –dijo Chrysalis mientras ella y celestia estrechaban las manos_

 _ **Nos leemos luego adiós Ya-ha**_


	28. Chapter 28

¿Soy el Alicornio legendario?

 **Nuevo Opening (skillet-feel Invincible)**

 _Target on my back_ _  
_ _Lone survivor lasts_ _  
_ _They got me in their sights_ _  
_ _No surrender no_ _  
_ _Trigger fingers go_ _  
_ _Living the dangerous life_

 _Se ve al grupo de Twilight, Kaiser, Xinder y Spike mirando la escuela Canterlot, pero en eso Spike se fija que tanto él y Xinder son humanos, pero de repente aparezco cruzando el portal, pero hago que todos se tropiecen, en eso todos me regañan, pero en medio del regaño, estaban Susent Shimmer y sus amigas en la entrada de la escuela, la mayoría estaban sorprendidos por ver a sus dobles pero Sunset estaba muy feliz por ver a la princesa Twilight_

 __ _Hey, hey, hey_ _  
_ _Everyday when I wake_ _  
_ _I'm trying to get up, they're knocking me down_ _  
_ _Chewing me up, spitting me out_ _  
_ _Hey, hey, hey_ _  
_ _When I need to be saved_ _  
_ _You're making me strong, you're making me stand_ _  
_ _Never will fall, never will end_ _  
_ _Shot like a rocket up into the sky_ _  
_ _Nothing could stop me tonight_ _  
_

_Luego se ve A Kaiser mirándome con el uniforme de Cristal crep y yo con mi ropa con una camisa negra con un dibujo de Randy Orton, pantalones negros y una zapatillas deportivas, mi cabello era muy corto… de hecho era un mohicano corto y unos guantes sin dedos, atrás de Káiser se ve a la directora Cinch con cara totalmente roja ya que sus alumnos la molestaban mientras indicaban a Káiser, pero al mirar atrás mío veo a Flash Sentry humano hablando a una roja Twilight, pero también veo a un Timber muy molesto y a la Twilight humana muy incómoda por ver esa escena, yo solo podía sonreír al ver esas escenas antes de que todo se vuelva negro_

 __ _You make me feel invincible_ _  
_ _Earthquake, powerful_ _  
_ _Just like a tidal wave_ _  
_ _You make me brave_ _  
_ _You're my titanium_ _  
_ _Fight song, raising up_ _  
_ _Like a roar of victory in a stadium_ _  
_ _Who can touch me cause I'm_

 _I'm made of fire_ _  
_ _Who can stop me tonight_ _  
_ _I'm hard wired_ _  
_ _You make me feel invincible_

I feel, I feel it  
Invincible  
I feel, I feel it  
Invincible

 _Al haber luz todos vemos a algunos sujetos extraños que tenían un uniforme militar, también veo a un sujeto parecido a mí pero más… robótico, luego a Midnight Sparckle y a la Sunset demonio pero la diferencia es que esta mantenía la apariencia de Sunset y finamente se ve a sombra humano pero al lado de él había un espejo donde se veía a un sombra muy lastimado y pidiendo ayuda_

Here we go again  
I will not give in  
I've got a reason to fight  
Every day we choose  
We might win or lose  
This is the dangerous life

Hey, hey, hey  
Everyday when I wake  
They say that I'm gone; they say that they've won  
The bell has been rung, it's over and done  
Hey, hey, hey  
When I need to be saved  
They counting me out, but this is my round  
You in my corner; look at me now  
Shot like a rocket up into the sky  
Nothing could stop me tonight

 _Luego se ve a Káiser conversando con tres mujeres que se notaban que casi nadie le agradaba en Canterlot High, luego se ve a Káiser en medio de dos de las tres chicas ya que empezaron a pelear, yo solo estaba con las demás de Equestria, en eso cambian varias escenas, mostrando una donde practico futbol con ambas Rainbow pero la de Equestria se lastimo el tobillo y yo la cargo en forma nupcial, causando que esta se sonroje y la Rainbow Humana este con una sonrisa burlona, otra imagen cambia donde estoy con ambas Fluttershy cuidando sus animales pero en eso me caigo encima de la Fluttershy de Equestria y ahora nos encontrábamos en una pose un poco provocativa, esta escena ocasiona que ambas Fluttershy se desmayen, luego se muestra en la cafetería de Canterlot High y están en plena guerra de comida, los platos volaban por todos lados, en eso ambas Pinkies lanzaban pasteles por todos lados, pero no se esperaron que dos pasteles les diera por detrás, ambas Pinkies miraron atrás para verme a mí con dos pasteles a ambas manos y con una sonrisa, ambas se rieron y prepararon sus cañones para la guerra, luego se muestra que yo estoy con amabas Rarity mirando las estrellas, al ver a ambas muy maravilladas por las estrellas me proponga hacer dos bolas de magia con mucho esfuerzo, lanzo la primera al cielo y la segunda la hago chocar con la primera haciendo que pequeñas esferas de magia caigan lentamente al suelo, causando un gran suspiros de ambas, por último se muestra a Applejack de equestria mirando un película con migo y la Applejack humana estaba deteniendo a su hermano para no interrumpir la "cita" de su contra parte_

You make me feel invincible  
Earthquake, powerful  
Just like a tidal wave  
You make me brave  
You're my titanium  
Fight song, raising up  
Like a roar of victory in a stadium  
Who can touch me cause I'm  
I'm made of fire  
Who can stop me tonight  
I'm hard wired  
You make me feel invincible

I feel, I feel it  
Invincible  
I feel, I feel it  
Invincible

Luego se muestra a varios soldados, Midnight Sparckle, Susent demonio a mi doble mecánico corriendo, luego se muestra a mí, Káiser, Luminous, las Mane 7 (Incluye a Sunset y a Starlight), Flash Sentry y Timber Spruce corriendo hacia los demás, ambos grupos chocan mostrando varias peleas, Timber y Flash peleando con los soldados, las mane 7 y Káiser peleaban contra la Sunset Demonio y a Midnight Sparckle, a mi enfrentándome con mi doble mecánico, todos combatíamos para ser el ganador

You make me feel invincible  
Earthquake, powerful  
Just like a tidal wave  
You make me brave  
You're my titanium  
Fight song, raising up  
Like a roar of victory in a stadium  
Who can touch me cause I'm  
I'm made of fire  
Who can stop me tonight  
I'm hard wired  
You make me feel invincible

 _En eso todos los vilanos desparecen para mostrar a Sombra con una sonrisa ya teniendo su magia más con unas alas, primero nos impresionamos pero luego empezamos a cargar una técnica_

 _-¡VENTISCA DE FURIA ATRONADRA!_ – _grito Káiser lanzando su técnica_

I feel, I feel it  
Invincible

-¡ _CRAZY…DIAMOND… PUNCH!_ – _grito Luminous lanzando un puño gigante hecho de diamantes_

I feel, I feel it  
Invincible

 _-¡KAME… HAME… HAAAA!_ – _grite mientras lanzan el ataque, los demás lanzaban potentes rayos de magia hacia sombra para luego que todo se vuelva blanco_

 **Saga: Canterlot High**

 **Capítulo 28:** _ **la primera creación de Turles, la decisión para la alianza**_

Ya Luminous gracias a la magia de Shining volvió a Poniville, muy pensativo el cocinero caminaba por la calles de la "pacifica ciudad", su pensamiento fueron interrumpidos por tres potrancas… mejor dicho tres potrancas del diablo

—hola Luminous —saludaron las CMC

Dándose cuenta de las menores, este respondió— oh hola, ¿Qué hacen? —

—pues acá ayudando a los demás y ver si encontramos a Káiser por acá—respondió Applblom y ella junto a su grupo mostraron una sonrisa mostrando los dientes y una areola sobre sus cabezas apareció

—heheh pues él está en un lugar muy lejano en este momento—respondió Luminous mientras tenía una sonrisa en su rostro por el tipo de amor que tienen las niñas hacia el ex mercenario

Con recibir esa noticia las tres exclamaron — ¿y sin despedirse?—

—tal vez se le olvido, pero igual volverá en unos días, solo tengan paciencia —dijo Luminous

Antes tal respuesta el trio de problemáticas niñas solo mostraron una sonrisa y siguieron sus caminos, mientras tanto el cocinero fue a trabajar… construyendo un restaurante, este tipo de restaurante era para todo tipo de razas tanto a los que tenían dinero y a los que no… claro que esto maravillo a la alcaldesa por tan generosidad pero solo tenía que construirlo y que en estos momentos los que se encargan de aquel trabajo se encontraban aun reparando los daños

Mientras tanto en el castillo de Canterlot

—ya vera ese idiota, cuando llegue le meteré esto por donde nunca le ah llegado el sol –dijo Nightmare muy furiosa mientras sostenía un bastón muy largo y caminando de un lado a otro

Chrysalis estaban con dos tapones en su narices ya que la hemorragia nasal no pasaba —ya no me acuerdes de eso — le pidió ya que aun con la imagen de esa técnica nos e borraba de su mente

—Eso debe ser considerado como una técnica mortal para las mujeres —menciono Luna estando presente con las condiciones iguales a Chrysalis… pero añadiendo una bolsa de hielo en su roja cabeza

Chrysalis solo planeaba su venganza cuando vuelva a verme, pero eso lo dejaría para después ya que no tenía ni la intención de pensar hoy en día, pero una duda se le paso por la cabeza —ese portal no se volverá abrir por un mes… ¿verdad?—pregunto

—Exactamente —respondió Luna

—y según se… hay otro mundo… con nosotros mismos… ¿habrá una doble de mí? —pregunto Chrysalis

Luna al pensar un poco respondió —pues según lo que nos dijo Twilight ese es la idea de ese mundo—

Chrysalis respondio —pues si ese el caso y Nicolás es de ese mundo…. ¿Dónde está el Nicolás de este mundo? —al escuchar esa pregunta todas se quedaron calladas y pensaban por un momento

—pues… yooo—dijo Luna mientras miraba a Nightmare Moon

—ammm yo… este… corre—dijo Nightmare Moon y ella junto con Luna corrieron dejando a Chrysalis con su duda sin responder

—…. Creo que la inmadurez de Nicolás se les pego a esas dos—menciono Chrysalis, de golpe la puerta de la habitación se abrió revelando a Nami con un traje blanco

—mama ¿qué te gusta?, un traje cubierto para que papa te desvista o algo revelador—dijo Nami, después de escuchar de como Nightmare consiguió estar embarazada la traumo de por vida

—mejor dicho a las tres —dijo Chrysalis mientras le quitaba el vestido y la lanzaba fuera de la habitación… para luego abrirla y responder —el traje cubierto—al decir eso cerró la puerta para no escuchar la respuesta de Nami

Mientras tanto

Trixie ya recuperada y totalmente "fresca" Trixie se encontraba arreglando la casa ya que por este momento estaría sola y no me obligaría a mí a limpiarla mientras que ella duerma, pero en ese momento tocaron la puerta, Trixie al abrirla vio a Derpy con su traje de cartera

—emm tengo una carta para… Trixie —dijo Derpy

—Soy yo—dijo Trixie mientras recibía su carta, e inmediatamente la abrió y empezó a leer… para luego hacer una cara de horror cómico—¡¿POR QUE ME ODIAS CELESTIA?! –grito Trixie al aire mientras que Derpy la miraba muy confundida, Trixie rápidamente entro a la casa y agarro sus cosas y empezó a empacar sus cosas y al estar lista se fue directamente a la puerta pero al abrirla se encontró con una unicornio más alta que ella de color naranja de pelo y cola de color azul muy claro y vestía con una camisa de color blanco con una falda larga de color negro, también se veía a un Poni terrestre del mismo color de Trixie, vestía con un una camisa de color rojo y unos pantalones de negro —emm hehehe hola mama, hola papa—saludo Trixie muy nerviosa

—hola querida, ¿Cómo has estado?—saludo su madre muy alegremente

Su papa solo la abrazo muy feliz mientras decía—hija mía, me alegra tanto que este bien, ya me estaba preocupando porque no teníamos noticias sobre ti—

—em heheh si han pasado muchas cosas…. ¿pero qué hacen acá?, según la carta que recibí ustedes me visitarían en unas semanas —menciono Trixie muy nerviosa

—pero si esa carta la enviamos hace un mes —dijo su padre, Trixie al escuchar esa respuesta miro nuevamente a Derpy

—ups perdooon—djo Depy con una sonrisa y para no ser un mal cuarteto ella se fue para seguir con su trabajo

—¿ pero cómo pudieron encontrarme? —pregunto Trixie aún más nerviosa

Al escuchar esa pregunta su padre respondió—por esta foto del periódico— su padre le había mostrado un periódico donde me ve caminando con el rostro lleno de sangre y a Trixie al lado mio

—Esa fue la lucha de ese tal Nicola con Garble—dijo su madre

—em heheh pero yo ya me iba a ir a visitarlos —dijo Trixie

—pero nosotros nos adelantamos, ahora quiero conocer a ese Nicolás—dijo su madre mientras buscaba al sujeto (ósea yo)

—pues en estos momentos esta… en una… misión… si eso está en una misión y no volveré en poco tiempo—dijo Trixie aun con nervios

—pues no tenemos problemas en esperarlo, pero mejor nos cuenta un poco de lo que paso contigo —dijo su padre

—" _quien sea… ayúdenme"—_ pensó Trixie en no dar a conocer su vida a sus padres

Mientras tanto

Freez/Turles se encontraban dentro de un bosque y por el aspecto de ese bosque se notaba que nadie ha ido en cientos de años

—según de los nuestros la mayoría de los estorbos desaparecieron, si me permite creo que es el momento de atacar—menciono Freez mientras se quitaba su túnica para revelar el rostro de Turles aun deformado

— **Aun no, es mejor que todos estén juntos, sería más divertido** —menciono Turles

— ¿Entonces los dejara tranquilos?—pregunto Freez

— **dije que no atacaría ahora… nunca dije que los dejaría tranquilos—** dijo Turles antes de abrir su boca a más allá del límite, de su boca empezó a salir una especie de materia negra muy parecida al petróleo, ya pasando un rato la materia salió completamente de Turles — **ve y mantenlos ocupados, si quieres mátalos—** menciono Turles, la criatura al escuchar eso solo dio una reverencia y empezó a caminar, Freez para ayudar utilizó su magia para abrir un portal donde se ve el bosque Everfree y la criatura atravesó el portal

Volviendo a Poniville

Vinyl con Octavia caminaban tranquilamente por el pueblo

—Se nota cuando Nicolás no está, esta está muy tranquilo—menciono Octavia

Vinyl no pudo evitar dar una sonrisa burlona y comento—en estos momentos ¿Qué crees que estaría pasando?—

Esa pregunta hizo que Octavia empieza a imaginar… a imaginar a un Poniville totalmente en llamas y sus ciudadanos corriendo por una tontería mía y culpando a Káiser por todo

—Yo también me imagine eso—dijo Vinyl, esa conversación fue interrumpida ya que escucharon un grito desgarrador, todos vieron a la dirección vieron a la extraña criatura en la entrada del pueblo

— ¿Pero… que es esa cosa?—pregunto Vinyl al ver a la criatura caminando de forma lenta, Luminous que se encontraba construyendo su restaurante en el segundo piso miro la extraña criatura

—En el poco tiempo que llevo acá… jamás vi una criatura así—dijo Luminous dejando de trabajar y dio salta hacia la calle, la criatura abrió su boca y salió una bola del mismo material de la criatura a la dirección de Luminous, este solo dio un salto hacia la izquierda esquivando la bola viscosa que termino en adherirse en una muralla, pero aquella muralla empezó a derretirse hasta que se derritió por completo, la criatura empezó a lanzar varias esferas de su boca, Luminous no tuvo otra opción que solo esquivarlo, los pobladores al ver el peligro solo se escondieron en su casa… poco que sirvió ya que la esferas viscosas terminaban por derretir las paredes, Luminous se acercaba al mismo tiempo que evitaba el ataque dela extraña criatura, al estar cerca arranco el pedazo de tierra donde estaba parado la extraña criatura y lo lanzo hasta la entrada del pueblo, la extraña criatura se levantó lentamente y al ver a Luminous cerca la extraña criatura dio un salto hacia el tan rápido que Luminous noto a la criatura justo cuando estaba enfrente suyo, pero de un momento a otro la criatura fue partida en varios pedazos y Luminous vio a Reifon como el responsable

—No necesitaba ayuda—dijo Luminous

—De nada— dijo Reifon, en eso la extraña criatura se volvió a parar como si nada —¿algún consejo?—pregunto el lobo

Luminous solo empezó a correr antes de decir —no lo toques—

En canterlot

Luna y Nightmare Moon se encontraban muy distantes ya que ninguna quería hablar con la otra por obvios motivos, de hecho el ambiente tampoco favorecía a Celestia que estaba viendo la escena

—" _esto no está funcionando, ambas son muy tercas"—_ pensó Celestia con una gota de sudor bajando por detrás de su cabeza, en eso Chrysalis aparece… pero su mirada estaba muy apagada

— ¿Qué te pasa?, ¿ya te vas?—pregunto Nightmare Moon pero la reina de los Changeling no respondió de hecho las tres se fijaron que sus ojos carecían de brillo

Nightmare Moon al ver lo más cercano que ha tenido como amiga se preocupó — ¿oye estas bien?—

Chrysalis no respondió de hecho utilizó un hechizo que afecto a ella, Nightmare Moon, Luna y Celestia

Volviendo a Poniville

La verdad de esto es que muy poco podían hacer, la cosa no se moría con nada, cada vez que Luminous o Reifon usaban ataques físicos se quemaban al entrar en contacto

—Esto no está funcionando—menciono Luminous mientras se vendaba su mano ya que sufrió una quemadura al intentar darle un golpe

Reifon dio un salto hacia atrás para estar al lado de Luminous — ¿alguna idea?, porque yo no tengo nada—

—yo menos—menciono Luminous, en eso la criatura a alta velocidad fue directamente a ambos, pero una cortina de humo apareció en medio de los que peleaban, la criatura entro en el humo y Luminous junto con Reifon esperaron a la criatura, pero al pasar los segundos dicha criatura no aparecía, de hecho la cortina de humos desapareció y revelo que ahora se encontraba Trixie con una sonrisa, ambos guerreros se sorprendieron de lo que veían

—ja, esa es la reacción de todos al ver que la gran y poderosa Trixie les salva —dijo Trixie mientras mantenía su sonrisa, pero ene so atrás de ella apareció un portal y de ese portal apareció nuevamente la criatura apunto de atacar a Trixie pero ella rápidamente utilizó unos de sus trucos para desaparecer del lugar y reaparecer atrás de Luminous —lo envié lejos, ¿cómo pudo volver tan rápido? —se preguntó la maga

—No tengo idea, pero necesitamos apoyo—menciono Reifon a los pocos segundos aparecieron Nightmare Moon, Luna, Chrysalis y Celestia —wow no sabía que tenía este poder—menciono Reifon con una sonrisa, al escuchar eso Chrysalis por fin pudo reaccionar

—¿Qué paso?—pregunto la reina de los Changeling mientras sostenía su cabeza

—no lo sé, pero nos trajiste a Poniville y ahora estamos enfrente de una cosa horrorosa—dijo Luna mientras indicaba a la criatura, ante ello la criatura se lanzó directamente hacia Nigfhtmare Moon y forma una garra e iba directamente hacia su estómago, Chrysalis utilizó un hechizo que remplazó la posición de Nightmare Moon ahora era a Chrysalis que ahora iba a atacar, ella solo dio un salto pequeño hacia al alado para esquivar el ataque, pero la criatura lanzo una pequeña esfera hacia Chrysalis, ella solo movió sui cabeza para esquivar el ataque… pero no lo suficientemente rápido ya que esa esfera logro tocar una gran parte de su cabello quemándolo casi por completo y ahora Chrysalis tenía el pelo tan corto que su cabello terminaba antes de estar en el cuello

—"OH-OH"—pensaron a la mayoría al ver lo que vieron

—¡MI CABELLO, MI CABELLO ERA MI EMBLEMA, AHORA SI VERAZ MALDITA SABANDIJA!—grito totalmente enfadada la reina de los Changeling, ella cubrió su mano con su magia y logro darle un buen golpe en la cara, pero al hacerlo su magia que cubría su mano empezó a derretirse, Chrysalis se asustó al ver esto y logro separar su magia de su mano

—ni siquiera la magia puede tocarlo por tanto tiempo, grrr pero podemos al menos tocarlo, princesas, Nightmare Moon y Chrysalis necesitamos que nos cubran de magia, así podemos derrotarlo pero cada vez que lo golpeemos lo cambien por otra capa de magia, no le veo otra salida—dijo Luminous, todas estuvieron de acuerdo y cubrieron tanto a Reifon como a Luminous, al verse cubiertos de magia ambos saltaron hacia la extraña criatura y empezaron a golpearlo con brutalidad y como era de esperarse la magia empezó a derretirse al mínimo contacto con el extraño ser pero rápidamente fue remplazada por otra capa de magia, claro que esto hacia un trabajo muy difícil ya que este cambio de capa de magia requería precisión y velocidad y esto es algo totalmente difícil, si siguen con este plan solo acabarían muertos por un descuido, la criatura empezó a gruñir al recibir constantemente los golpes así que solidifico su cuerpo y empezó a devolverlos, Los chicos intentaban esquivar para no poder perder una capa de magia, esto hacia que su trabajo sea más difícil ya que por cada minuto que pase la criatura se hacía más rápida, en un momento la criatura logra darle una buena patada a Luminopus y un gancho derecho a Reifon logrando que ambos estén el suelo

— **los… los voy… los voy a matar—** dijo la extraña criatura antes de darle una patada a Reifon logrando que este esté en el aire, Luminous aprovecho esto logro darle un buen golpe a la criatura mandándolo a estrellar con su restaurante en construcción

—rayos, no me fije—menciono Luminous mientras ayudaba a pararse a Reifon, en eso vieron a la criatura levantarse y salir corriendo hacia ellos, pero algo que llamo la atención es que este evito el fuego que causaron durante la batalla, en eso Luminous y Reifon sonrieron ya que encontraron algo que podía hacer que la criatura fuera vencida, Reifon fue el primero en recuperarse y tomo un pedazo de madera que en el otro extremo estaba encendido, rápidamente Reifon estaba enfrente de la criatura y trato de golpearlo pero esta criatura solo la esquivaba, Luminous se transformó en su versión "THE WORLD", su apariencia cambio pero antes de que Nightmare Moon y Chrysalis se preguntaron de que fue esa Transformación el tiempo se detuvo gracias a su habilidad, Reifon fue el único que se movía pero sabía que no tenía mucho tiempo así que tomo el pedazo de madera y le dio un duro golpe en la cabeza de la criatura, a los segundo el tiempo volvió a la normalidad y la criatura solo gruñía de dolor al sentir el golpe, Reifon miro a Luminous determinada, ambos sabían cómo derrotarlo, La criatura empezó alegarse de la pelea al saber que sus oponentes podían lastimarlo, Reifon y Luminous corrieron rápidamente hacia él y lo rodearon, Luminous y Reifon enterraron sus manos/garras al suelo y la levantaron una gran columna de tierra como si fuera una pared, Luna y Chrysalis al entender lo que querían hacer utilizaron su magia y levantaron otras dos columnas de tierra encerrando a la criatura, este miro al cielo preparado para escapar, pero también ve a la princesa Celestia arriba y con su cuerno ya listo para preparar el ataque, Celestia no espero más y lanza una gran llamarada hacia la criatura recibiendo el impacto de lleno, al recibir el ataque la criatura dio un grito desgarrador a todo aquel que escuchara, Nightmare Moon con la su magia levanto otro bloque de tierra y la coloco en encima, ahora la criatura estaba siendo quemada dentro del cubo hecho de piedra para que no escapara, en un momento a otro un pedazo del bloque se hizo pedazos revelando la intenciones de la criatura de querer escapar, Reifon que sostenía la pared donde la criatura quería escapar coloco su mano para impedir ese acto, pero al hacerlo se expuso a la peligrosa materia que estaba hecha la criatura, pero a este no le importo, no quitaría su mano hasta que esa cosa no se moviera, de un momento a otro el grito desgarrador se detuvo, todos con mucha duda y cuidado soltaron los bloques de tierra revelando que la criatura ya no estaba, de hecho todo estaba carbonizado y solo cenizas salieron de ahí, al ver que la extraña criatura ya no estaba Luminous y Reifon se tiraron al suelo agotados

—Definitivamente debemos estar más de un día en esa habitación—dijo Luminous estando en el suelo y Reifon le daba la razón

Al pasar las horas

Ambos héroes fueron directamente hacia la enfermería para sanar sus quemaduras, pero lejos de ahí se encontraban Celestia y Chrysalis hablando en privado

—estas bromeando, ¿verdad?—dijo Chrysalis con mucha duda

Celestia con una mirada calmada le respondió—Chrysalis, sé que tú y yo no podemos llevarnos bien, pero te lo aseguro, con nuestros reinos en armonía y juntos podemos sobrepasar esta amenaza—

Chrysalis solo estaba muy confusa, ni en sus sueños más locos pasara que Celestia propusiera una alianza entre su reino y el de ella, Chrysalis le respondió—estas consiente de que puedo traicionarte a la primera oportunidad—

—lo sé, pero estoy segura que prefiero hacer una alianza y tener una oportunidad de ver a mi reino a salvo que esclavizado por aquellos que solo quieren traer la ruina—dijo Celestia mientras extendía su mano, Chrysalis estaba muy dudosa ya que esto podría traerle problemas pero a la vez beneficios, tras pasar algunos minutos en silencio Chrysalis le extendió la mano y ambas se dieron un apretón de manos

—Espero no lamentar esto—dijo Chrysalis no tan convencida

—créeme que no lo aras… ¿Cómo crees que les ira a esos dos?—dijo Celestia mientras miraba en la dirección del imperio de cristal

—no lo se ni me interesa—dijo Chrysalis dándole la espalda

—Espero que todos estén bien— dijo Celestia muy procupada por todos aquellos que fueron al mundo humano

Mientras tanto en el mundo humano

—¡GILLLL CULIAOOOOO!—grite a mas no poder por las calles, en eso recibo un suave golpe en mi cabeza por parte de la Rarity de este mundo

—Nicolás no seas descortés, ¿Cómo se te ocurre decir eso?—pregunto Rarity humana muy enojada

—Lo que pasa es que escuche que hay chilenos por todos lados y quise comprobarlo—dije con simpleza

—eso es una tontería —dijeron todos muy apenados porque todos que estaban en la calle nos miraron con duda

—como digan pero yo… ¡GIIIIL CULIAO!—GRITE NUEVAMENTE Y Rarity estaba a punto de golpearme de nuevo pero….

—¡CALLATE CONCHETUMARE!—fue el grito que escuchamos todos y yo junto con ambas Rainbow nos tiramos al suelo mientras nos reíamos ya que me respondieron

Como Reconocer un Chileno en Cualquier Parte | Gil Culiao - Callate CTM || Viral Chile (búsquenlo por youtube)

 _ **Ending (Skillet I want to live)**_

 _In a grave of roses  
While the night is closing in  
My soul is so cold  
But I want to live again_

 _Se ve a Káiser junto con Sunset, Cinch y tres chicas más, todas miraban a Káiser, pero el miraba el cielo, pensando en su familia, pero de repente piensa en sus días donde estaba en Equestria para finalizar piensa en Xinder y Lyu esperándolo con los brazos abiertos_

 _I know you'll come to me  
I wait in misery  
I want to fight for this  
Save me from this darkness!_

 _Luego se ve en Equestria a Lyu mirando fijamente hacia el portal, pensando en la noche mágica que tuvo con su novio, pero esas imágenes se remplazan por los días, semanas y meses que estuvo en las manos de Freez, una lagrima escapo de sus ojos mientras acariciaba su estómago con una sonrisa_

 _I reach for the light_

 _I want to live, my life  
The choice is mine  
I've made up my mind  
Now, I'm free to start again  
The way I want to live (to live)  
And breathe (and breathe)  
The way I want that's right for me  
I may not know nothing else  
But I know this  
I want to live_

 _Luego se ve a Káiser junto con sus amigas disfrutando de un picnic, mientras que en el otro lado Lyu se encontraba varias cosas en un tienda, trajes para ella y Káiser, ahora Káiser se encontraba en un centro comercial esperando a alguien para luego ver a Sunset saludándolo, en el otro lado Lyu estaba tratando de calmar a Chrysalis y a Nightmare Moon ya que aún seguían enojadas conmigo por el truco que hice, Cadance que se encontraba cerca no pudo evitar sonrojarse por lo que vio, luego se muestra que Káiser y mis amigas se despedían de mí ya que iba de vuelta a Equestria, luego se muestra a Lyu riéndose mientras que yo escapaba de Nightmare Moon que sostenía un hacha y a Chrysalis que sostenía un mazó gigante y por ultimo Luminous atravesó el espejo para volver a su época_

 _All I ever needed  
Was a reason to believe  
You helped me hold on  
You ignite the fire in me_

 _Se me ve conversando con la directora celestia, por lo que veo ella estaba molesta mientras indicaba el enorme agujero en su oficina mientras que todos se reían por la cara que la directora Celestia hacia_

 _You always come for me  
You know just what I need  
Don't make me wait for this  
Save me from this darkness!_

 _En Equestria se ve a Celestia y a Luna con un vestido de galas sentadas en una mesa, de repente aparezco con dos ramos de flores, luego la imagen cambia a la de Celestia y yo bailábamos para luego cambiar de pareja con Luna_

 _I reach for the light_

 _I want to live, my life  
The choice is mine  
I've made up my mind  
Now, I'm free to start again  
The way I want to live (to live)  
And breathe (and breathe)  
The way I want that's right for me  
I may not know nothing else  
But I know this  
I want to live_

 _Se ve que Ember y yo estábamos firmando algunos papeles importantes pero para nosotros era una tortura y yo me maldecía por sacar la espada del emperador, luego se ve a Mane-iac experimentando con algo mecánico y yo le doy algunos planos y ella m e lo agradece con un beso en la mejilla, luego se ve a Chrysalis muy nerviosa por una carta que recibió y cuando me ve a mí me manda al cielo con un golpe, luego se ve a Nightmare Moon ya con su embarazó notorio y yo solo le traigo varias cosas para sentirla cómoda, algo que hacía sonrojar a una de las princesas de la noche, luego se me intentando escapara de Fleur pero ella me jala de la oreja y me vuelve a meter a su casa… y por la ventana se ve que ella me obligaba a probar ropa, Kirie y yo estábamos en un picnic "familiar" con Botton, los tres nos divertíamos y de un momento a otro Kirie me besa en los labios, luego se ve a Octavia y a Vinyl tocando sus instrumento y yo anotaba todo lo que me enseñaban, luego se ve a Milky haciendo su trabajo con algo de mi ayuda cargando las cajas de leche… mientras intentaba evitar la mirada abajo del cuello de la poni con su enorme… atributo, por último se ve a Zecora recogiendo algunas flores mientras que yo hacía vigía para cuidar a Zecora por las criaturas del bosque, pero ella descaradamente movía sus caderas de forma provocativa, yo solo me sonroje de golpe y al ver esto Zecora rio muy discretamente_

 _I'm breathing, still breathing  
But I can't fight this fear alone  
This feeling, is killing slow  
But now I know_

 _I want to live, my life  
The choice is mine  
I've made up my mind  
Now, I'm free to start again  
The way I want to live (to live)  
And breathe (and breathe)  
The way I want that's right for me  
I may not know nothing else  
But I know this  
I want to live  
I want to live_

 _Luminous al atravesar el portal una ola de emociones se le hizo presente, al caminar en la dirección de Canterlot High varios recuerdo de Equestria y antes de ser transportado a Equestria se mesclaban, las imágenes de sus amigos, los amigos de Equestria, la de su familia, la de su novia Photo Finish, los mejores recuerdos cuando era humano, los mejores recuerdos de Equestria se mesclaban en su mente, luego se ve a Káiser y a mí al lado de Luminous, luego se ven adelanté de nosotros dos caminos, unos mostraba a nuestros seres queridos, familiares, amigos, y recuerdos de nuestra época, pero en el otro se muestra a Equestria con nuestros nuevos amigos divirtiéndose, en ambos caminos nos esperan_

 _I know this  
I want to live!_

 _Los tres nos miramos y dimos paso para que luego la imagen se ponga totalmente en blanco_

 _ **Escenas del siguiente capitulo**_

— _hola a todos mis amigos de este fic soy Pinkie, jamás hemos visto a unos sujetos que pelearan tanto—dijeron ambas Pinkies mientras veían a Káiser y a mi peleando_

— _y ahora se pondrá peor ya que ahora ambos Flash parece que se están llevando mal—menciono Rainbow al ver que ambos Flash se veían con algo de desconfianza y en medio de estos dos estaban la princesa Twilight_

— _¿Y ahora qué?—me pregunte mientras todos estábamos rodeados de varios soldados_

 _ **En el próximo capítulo será… rescatando a la más inocente, viejas caras conocidas**_

— _¡LAS DAZLLING!—gritaron las Mane six humanas más la princesa Twilight al ver tres chicas de diferentes personalidades_

 _ **Nos leemos luego adiós Ya-ha**_


	29. Chapter 29

¿Soy el Alicornio legendario?

 **Nuevo Opening (skillet-feel Invincible)**

 _Target on my back_ _  
_ _Lone survivor lasts_ _  
_ _They got me in their sights_ _  
_ _No surrender no_ _  
_ _Trigger fingers go_ _  
_ _Living the dangerous life_

 _Se ve al grupo de Twilight, Kaiser, Xinder y Spike mirando la escuela Canterlot, pero en eso Spike se fija que tanto él y Xinder son humanos, pero de repente aparezco cruzando el portal, pero hago que todos se tropiecen, en eso todos me regañan, pero en medio del regaño, estaban Susent Shimmer y sus amigas en la entrada de la escuela, la mayoría estaban sorprendidos por ver a sus dobles pero Sunset estaba muy feliz por ver a la princesa Twilight_

 __ _Hey, hey, hey_ _  
_ _Everyday when I wake_ _  
_ _I'm trying to get up, they're knocking me down_ _  
_ _Chewing me up, spitting me out_ _  
_ _Hey, hey, hey_ _  
_ _When I need to be saved_ _  
_ _You're making me strong, you're making me stand_ _  
_ _Never will fall, never will end_ _  
_ _Shot like a rocket up into the sky_ _  
_ _Nothing could stop me tonight_ _  
_

_Luego se ve A Kaiser mirándome con el uniforme de Cristal crep y yo con mi ropa con una camisa negra con un dibujo de Randy Orton, pantalones negros y una zapatillas deportivas, mi cabello era muy corto… de hecho era un mohicano corto y unos guantes sin dedos, atrás de Káiser se ve a la directora Cinch con cara totalmente roja ya que sus alumnos la molestaban mientras indicaban a Káiser, pero al mirar atrás mío veo a Flash Sentry humano hablando a una roja Twilight, pero también veo a un Timber muy molesto y a la Twilight humana muy incómoda por ver esa escena, yo solo podía sonreír al ver esas escenas antes de que todo se vuelva negro_

 __ _You make me feel invincible_ _  
_ _Earthquake, powerful_ _  
_ _Just like a tidal wave_ _  
_ _You make me brave_ _  
_ _You're my titanium_ _  
_ _Fight song, raising up_ _  
_ _Like a roar of victory in a stadium_ _  
_ _Who can touch me cause I'm_

 _I'm made of fire_ _  
_ _Who can stop me tonight_ _  
_ _I'm hard wired_ _  
_ _You make me feel invincible_

I feel, I feel it  
Invincible  
I feel, I feel it  
Invincible

 _Al haber luz todos vemos a algunos sujetos extraños que tenían un uniforme militar, también veo a un sujeto parecido a mí pero más… robótico, luego a Midnight Sparckle y a la Sunset demonio pero la diferencia es que esta mantenía la apariencia de Sunset y finamente se ve a sombra humano pero al lado de él había un espejo donde se veía a un sombra muy lastimado y pidiendo ayuda_

Here we go again  
I will not give in  
I've got a reason to fight  
Every day we choose  
We might win or lose  
This is the dangerous life

Hey, hey, hey  
Everyday when I wake  
They say that I'm gone; they say that they've won  
The bell has been rung, it's over and done  
Hey, hey, hey  
When I need to be saved  
They counting me out, but this is my round  
You in my corner; look at me now  
Shot like a rocket up into the sky  
Nothing could stop me tonight

 _Luego se ve a Káiser conversando con tres mujeres que se notaban que casi nadie le agradaba en Canterlot High, luego se ve a Káiser en medio de dos de las tres chicas ya que empezaron a pelear, yo solo estaba con las demás de Equestria, en eso cambian varias escenas, mostrando una donde practico futbol con ambas Rainbow pero la de Equestria se lastimo el tobillo y yo la cargo en forma nupcial, causando que esta se sonroje y la Rainbow Humana este con una sonrisa burlona, otra imagen cambia donde estoy con ambas Fluttershy cuidando sus animales pero en eso me caigo encima de la Fluttershy de Equestria y ahora nos encontrábamos en una pose un poco provocativa, esta escena ocasiona que ambas Fluttershy se desmayen, luego se muestra en la cafetería de Canterlot High y están en plena guerra de comida, los platos volaban por todos lados, en eso ambas Pinkies lanzaban pasteles por todos lados, pero no se esperaron que dos pasteles les diera por detrás, ambas Pinkies miraron atrás para verme a mí con dos pasteles a ambas manos y con una sonrisa, ambas se rieron y prepararon sus cañones para la guerra, luego se muestra que yo estoy con amabas Rarity mirando las estrellas, al ver a ambas muy maravilladas por las estrellas me proponga hacer dos bolas de magia con mucho esfuerzo, lanzo la primera al cielo y la segunda la hago chocar con la primera haciendo que pequeñas esferas de magia caigan lentamente al suelo, causando un gran suspiros de ambas, por último se muestra a Applejack de equestria mirando un película con migo y la Applejack humana estaba deteniendo a su hermano para no interrumpir la "cita" de su contra parte_

You make me feel invincible  
Earthquake, powerful  
Just like a tidal wave  
You make me brave  
You're my titanium  
Fight song, raising up  
Like a roar of victory in a stadium  
Who can touch me cause I'm  
I'm made of fire  
Who can stop me tonight  
I'm hard wired  
You make me feel invincible

I feel, I feel it  
Invincible  
I feel, I feel it  
Invincible

Luego se muestra a varios soldados, Midnight Sparckle, Susent demonio a mi doble mecánico corriendo, luego se muestra a mí, Káiser, Luminous, las Mane 7 (Incluye a Sunset y a Starlight), Flash Sentry y Timber Spruce corriendo hacia los demás, ambos grupos chocan mostrando varias peleas, Timber y Flash peleando con los soldados, las mane 7 y Káiser peleaban contra la Sunset Demonio y a Midnight Sparckle, a mi enfrentándome con mi doble mecánico, todos combatíamos para ser el ganador

You make me feel invincible  
Earthquake, powerful  
Just like a tidal wave  
You make me brave  
You're my titanium  
Fight song, raising up  
Like a roar of victory in a stadium  
Who can touch me cause I'm  
I'm made of fire  
Who can stop me tonight  
I'm hard wired  
You make me feel invincible

 _En eso todos los vilanos desparecen para mostrar a Sombra con una sonrisa ya teniendo su magia más con unas alas, primero nos impresionamos pero luego empezamos a cargar una técnica_

 _-¡VENTISCA DE FURIA ATRONADRA!_ – _grito Káiser lanzando su técnica_

I feel, I feel it  
Invincible

-¡ _CRAZY…DIAMOND… PUNCH!_ – _grito Luminous lanzando un puño gigante hecho de diamantes_

I feel, I feel it  
Invincible

 _-¡KAME… HAME… HAAAA!_ – _grite mientras lanzan el ataque, los demás lanzaban potentes rayos de magia hacia sombra para luego que todo se vuelva blanco_

 **Saga: Canterlot High**

 **Capítulo 29:** _ **Rescatando a la más inocente, viejas caras conocidas**_

 _ **Nota cuando hable de sci Twilight Sparkle me refiere a la Twilight humna y a la princesa Twilight me a la de equestria**_

—polo Norte—dije mientras veía a Káiser a los ojos

—Polo sur—me respondió Káiser mientras él me miraba a los ojos

—¡POLO NORTE!—volví a decir con violencia

—¡POLO SUR!—me volvió a responder Kaiser y ambos chocábamos nuestras frentes mientras nos mirábamos con odio

—jamas vi a unos sujetos pelear tanto y por cualquier cosa—dijo la Pinkie Pie Humana, ambas Rarity estaban esperando el momento de que nosotros termináramos de pelear

—se ven ridículos peleando por cual es el polo más frio de los dos—dijo la Rarity de Equestria con las mejillas rojas ya que todo aquel que pasaba se detenía para ver nuestra pelea, Susent que estaba de inicio a fin de esta discusión se cansó de tantas tonterías así que se acercó de ambos latino y le dio un duro golpe en la cabeza

— ¿Ya podemos irnos a la escuela?, llegaremos atrasados—dijo Sunset algo molesta

—Qué carácter tienes, me agradas—menciono Káiser, en eso Flash sentry que iba pasando por ahí escucho las palabras de Káiser

—si la hubieras conocidos hace algunos meses te hubieras enamorado de ella—dijo Flash recordando la actitud de su ex novia

Sunset al escuchar eso miro a Flash con seriedad y pregunto —¿Qué quieres decir Flash?—

Flash empezó a retroceder un poco y menciono —yo nada, pero admitamos que algunos hombres estarían interesados en ti cuando tenías el humorde antes—al terminar de decir eso recordaba que durante su noviazgo con Susent algunos hombres le hubiera gustado estar con Sunset con su humor de mil demonios… literalmente hablando

—pues déjame decirte que ya eh cambiado —dijo Sunset

—pero no tanto—dijimos Flash y yo con algo de burla, claro que esta no se lo tomo muy bien y trato de golpearnos, pero ambos empezamos a correr mientras éramos seguido por Sunset y por su cara no era para darnos un abrazo, el resto nos venía siguiendo pero Káiser solo se quedó hay con una sonrisa, a los pocos segundos se levantó y se dirigió hacia la Cristal Crep

En la entrada

Káiser estaban en la entrada junto con la directora Cinch y por su cara no se veía nada contenta

—¿Por qué tan molesta? –pregunto Káiser, a lo que la directora Cinch solo indico el reloj y Kaiser vio que eran las 11:00 A.M y las clases habría empezado hace 3 horas

Káiser solo fue a clases en las cuales unos alumnos muy tontos le dijeron de nombres pero eso no lo afecto ya estaba acostumbrado pero cuando uno de ellos dijo cosas de su hermana, solo digamos que le dio un correctivo.

Todo iba con normalidad en las clases de deporte káiser se divirtió en el basquetbol que era su deporte favorito.

Terminando la clase el decidió ir a las duchas de la escuela para hacerse algunos de los alumnos se le quedaron viendo más específicamente a las cicatrices que tenía, le preguntaron donde se las hiso el solo dijo ''gajes del entrenamiento'' cuando se terminó de duchar y visto para ir a clases le dijeron que el maestro no vino.

Él fue al auditorio donde los del club de arte estaban trabajando en unas maquetas, para matar el tiempo los ayudo con las maquetas y saco la de mayar tamaño al solo para que el pegamento secara sique nadie le ayudara, se ofreció a limpiar el lugar los del club se retiraron a quitarse el pegamento y extras que traían en la ropa.

Cuando termino de limpiar vio la computadora de uno de sus compañeros la cual estaba conectada a una bocina solo busco la canción Never Turn Back Crush 40 y tomaba un micrófono.

[Intro]

Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa yeah

Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa yeah

Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa yeah

(Whoa, yeah)

Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa yeah

Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa yeah

Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa yeah

Cantaba káiser al ritmo mientras la canción seguía.

[Verse 1]

It's been a long, rough road

And I'm finally here

I move an inch forward

Feels like a year

Everything I feel seems so unreal

Is it true?

Is it true?

I take one step forward

And two steps back

Got a hundred thousand pounds

Sitting on my back

Up, down, all around

Don't know quite what to do

To get through

Afuera del auditorio los alumnos regresaban pero se toparon con Cinch la cual les pregunto si terminaron las maquetas.

A lo que ellos asintieron pero se percataron de la música que se escuchaba en el cuarto

[Pre-Chorus]

But I'm on my way

On my way

On my way

On my way

Here I am (here I am)

Made it to the end of you

Never had a chance while I'm around

No! No!

No, no, no, no!

Cuando entraron vieron como káiser seguía cantando sin percatarse de que lo estaban viendo pero se impactaron de cómo canta pero lo que no esperaron es que de estar tan entrado en la canción káiser se quitó su chaqueta y lo arrojo mientras seguía cantando.

[Chorus]

Well, now I'll never turn back (I'll never turn back)

I'll never turn that way

No matter how life tries to face me

I'll turn the other way

Now and then (now and then)

My head starts to spin (starts to spin)

But I'll never turn back again

No! No!

From this moment on (moment on)

I am moving on (moving on)

And I'll never turn back

No!

Las chicas presentes se sonrojaron al ver como káiser también baila y que la camiseta le quedaba ajustada remarcando su figura.

Cinch está muy colorada.

[Bridge]

Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa yeah

Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa yeah

Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa yeah

Los más estudiantes que pasaban se detenían a escuchar quien cantaba y estaban muy impresionados al ver a kaiser.

[Verse 2]

I guess I'm doing all right and I'm on my way

Facing every moment day by day

Take a chance, slip on by, got no time to answer why

Head straight, I head straight

What will I become if I don't look back

Give myself a reason for this and that

I can learn, no U-turn, I will stay right here where I'm at, where I'm at

Para las femeninas fue difícil no dejar de ver a káiser ya que les gustaba como cantaba pero más su físico

[Pre-Chorus]

But I'm on my way

On my way

On my way

On my way

Here I am (here I am)

Made it to the end of you

Never had a chance while I'm around

No! No!

No, no, no, no!

Cinch esta tan impresionado como colorada al ver a káiser cantando como si fuera o más natural que él estuviera haciendo.

[Chorus]

Well, now I'll never turn back (I'll never turn back)

I'll never turn that way

No matter how life tries to face me

I'll turn the other way

Now and then (now and then)

My head starts to spin (starts to spin)

But I'll never turn back again

No! No!

From this moment on, moment on

I am moving on, moving on

And I'll never turn back

No!

Káiser lanzo el micrófono para después atraparlo

[Bridge]

Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa yeah

Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa yeah

Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa yeah

Dio un giro y quedo de rodillas para decir.

[Outro]

I'll, I'll, I'll never turn back!

—ooo…si… eso es cantar —dijo kaiser levantándose, él se sorprendió al ver como los alumnos lo felicitaban de cómo canto, aunque lo incomodaba recibir tanta atención de las chicas ya que no estaba acostumbrado.

Ya poniéndose su chaqueta pero lo que lo asusto fue que creyó perder algo.

— ¿Dónde?, ¿Dónde está?, ¿Dónde lo puse?— dijo mientras buscaba algo

— ¿Qué es lo que buscas?—pregunto uno de los alumnos

—Es un collar café artesanal con una piedra de color rojo —dijo Káiser mientras lo seguía buscándolo

Tras un momento lo encontró mientras se lo ponía, pero vi a Cinch la cual trataba de desviar la mirada.

—je…je…je… ¿le gusta lo que ve?—dijo a lo que Cinch solo se dio la vuelta muy roja mientras se retiraba

— _Adoro esta escuela—_ pensó este muy felix

En Canterlot High

Gracias a la Directora Celestia yo y Flash nos libramos de una muerte segura por Sunset, ahora estábamos en recreo, yo me encontraba en el escenario viendo el resto de la escuela y comparándola con mi antigua escuela en mi época de estudiante, se nota que esta escuela y mucho más grande que mi antigua escuela, mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un brillo que provenía debajo del escenario, por mi curiosidad me agache y me arrastre por el suelo para saber de dónde provenía ese brillo, al estar cerca me di cuenta de que eran tres pequeñas joyas de color rojo, me preguntaba ¿de quién sería el dueño o dueña de estas joyas?, bueno buscare el dueño o dueña más tarde pero ahora necesito llegar a las clases de hoy antes de que me castiguen por llegar tarde

Ya en clases

—parece que ambos Flash se están llevando mal—me susurro Fluttershy de equestria y efectivamente esos dos no se llevan bien, uno quiero solo cumplir órdenes de proteger de cualquiera a la princesa y a los elementos de la armonía y el otro quiero algo más que la amistad de la princesa, ahora ambos se estaban mirando con odio puro y en medio de ellos se encontraba la Princesa Twilight leyendo un libro sobre los humanos ya que las veces anteriores no tenía tiempo para saber sobre este mundo ignorando totalmente lo que esté pasando a su alrededor

—Estos días se podrán más entretenidos—dije con una sonrisa al imaginar lo que estos dos provocarían

Mientras tanto en los pasillos

—¿Qué haces?—pregunto Timber Spruce al ver a sci Twilight con algunos aparatos extraños

—pues este asunto de la magia me tiene con muchas dudas, así decidí dar una larga y entretenida investigación para entenderlo mejor y tal vez pueda manejar mucho mejor la magia de mi collar—menciono Sci Twilight muy emocionada

—oye sé que estas muy emocionada, pero debes entender que lo último que ellos se sienten incomodos por ser investigados—dijo T imber tratando de tranquilizarla

Sci Twilight muy nerviosa respondió—p-pero necesito saber más de esto de la magia, quiero ser de ayuda—al terminar de decir eso una imagen de Midnight Sparkle paso por su mente, aun ya sabiendo que ella no existía sus temores de su resurrección estaban presentes

Timber Spruce dio una sonrisa y respondió —sé que quieres ayudar, pero debes comprender que ellos necesitan relajarse un poco, después de todo lo que pasaron deben descansar, cuando ellos estén relajados podrás hacerle las preguntas que quieras—

Sci Twilight no pudo contrarrestar esas palabras y de mala gana guardo sus cosas en su casillero —de acuerdo, esperare un par de días—

—es mucho mejor así y ahora quiero saber ¿Qué hacen acá a estas horas?—fue la pregunta de la subdirectora luna que veía a ambos con severidad, ambos chicos se encontraban nerviosos por tener a la sub directora luna viéndolos con esa cara — ¿acaso están acá para hacer cosas que están prohibidas en esta escuela?—dijo Luna en un tono coqueto, claro que esta declaración hizo que ambos chicos se sonrojaran bastante

—eh… yo… ella… y yo… no—decía Timber Tratando de pronunciar algo y veía Sci Twilight que estaba más roja que un tomate, pero esa escena fue interrumpida ya que una ventana del pasillo se rompió y una lata entro al pasillo, a los segundo la lata empezó llenar el pasillo con humo, Timber instintivamente empujo a Sci Twilight en su casillero y la encerró hay, Luna y el empezaron a toser con fuera ya que ese humo era gas lacrimógeno, Luna pudo ver a tres hombre armados y con máscaras anti gases

—señor, encontramos dos sujetos, no es ninguno de los objetivos—dijo uno de ellos apuntando a Timber con su arma

—solo nos interesa los objetivos, no se preocupen por el resto—dijo alguien por la radio de los soldados

El mismo soldado que apuntaba a Timber dejo de apuntarlo y fue en busca de sus objetivos

En la sala de clases

El resto estábamos tratando de no dormirnos en la clase, este profesor es mucho más aburrido que mi ex profesor de religión, pero en eso siento algo malo, siento como que algo malo esta por pasar… siento que tengo que …¿ agacharme?

En un momento a otro la puerta de la sala se abrió de golpe y lo primero que veo es un hombre armado y apuntándome, lo primero que hago es agacharme ya que vi que me apuntaba, tome la pata de la mesa que tenía y la use como escudo para poder acercarme, al estar cerca tomo su arma y la desvió para que no me siga apuntando y empiezo a golpearlo en la cabeza, luego le doy dos golpes en su estómago y para rematarlo le aplico le tomo la cabeza y la estrello con la puerta, pero lo malo es que no fije que había otros dos sujetos atrás suyo

—mierda—exclame antes de que uno de ellos me allá disparado, para mi suerte no fueron balas si no unos dardos eléctricos que me paralizaron por completo, el segundo hombre entro y empezó a disparar a todos, Flash Sentry de Equestria se interpuso entre unos de los dardos y entre la princesa Twilight recibiéndolo por ella, el Flash Sentry humano empujo a la princesa hacia el suelo y a los pocos segundos Flash Sentry humano fue derribado por una dardo, con gran esfuerzo veo que los dos sujetos estaban tomando a Fluttershy y a la princesa Twilight, aun adoloridos muevo lentamente mi mano hasta el dardo y lo saco de golpe —hora si ya me enoje—dije mientras corría hacías los dos sujetos, uno logro moverse hacia la derecha, pero el otro no alcanzo a reaccionar y le aplique una lanza que nos hice caer afuera y romper la ventana que se encontraba cerrada… lo malo es que estábamos en el segundo piso y ya sabrá lo que paso, el sujeto que me enfrente por primera vez reacciono y tomo a Fluttershy y la subió entre sus hombros

—vámonos, con una nos bastara por ahora—dijo el sujeto, ambos empezaron a correr hasta que un muro de diamantes se interpuso en su camino, al ver atrás vieron a ambas Raritys , a Sunset y ambas Rainbow Dash con miradas de furia

—¡DUELVENOS A NUESTRA AMIGA! –gritaron todas, la Rainbow Dash humana activo su collar y salió corriendo a gran velocidad hacia el captor de su amiga e intento liberarla pero el corrió hacia la habitación de al lado y salto por la ventana, Rainbow Dash iba a seguirlo pero el otro sujeto le disparo un dardo por la espalda y otro dardo le dio a la Rarity humana, esto hizo que la pared de diamante desapareciera y dejara escapar al sujeto y las demás iban en su siga claro a la Rarity humana tuvieron que ayudarla

Mientras tanto afuera

Poco a poco me recuperaba y veo que el otro también se estaba recuperando, al vernos nos levantamos y me puse en guardia de boxeador, pero el otro saco un bastón eléctrico

—ya me estoy cansando de esto—dije con seriedad, el sujeto usaba su bastón para poder aturdirme, yo solo esquivaba ya que no podía hacer mucho, el harto de que sus golpe no funcionen me golpea con al mango de su bastón en la cabeza, esto hizo que me deje aturdido y me de varias descargas de electricidad, al final termine en el suelo tratando de levantarme pero me era difícil, el hombre me ve con una sonrisa y pone su bastón a máxima potencia y se prepara dame una descarga letal, pero antes de que hiciera algo ambas Applejack le dieron un potente golpe que lo mando varios metros lejos de mí y que soltara su bastón

— ¿Tendré que salvarte por siempre?—pregunto la Applejack de equestria mientras me ayudaba a parame

—Si como no graciosa—dije mientras era ayudado por ambas, en eso veo al mismo hombre que me estaba enfrentando levantarse y dirigirse hacia nosotros, yo hago un lado a amabas Applejack y tomo el bastón eléctrico y le bajo el voltaje —¡A VER COMO SE SIENTE ESTO MALDITO!—grite mientras electrocutaba al sujeto por unos segundos antes de caer al suelo

—Eso debió sentirse feo—menciono la Applejack humana, en eso se escuchó un frenazo y vimos a un auto negro con las ventanas abiertas, pero en eso veo que en el asiento trasero del auto se encontraba Fluttershy inconsciente, no sabía si era la de Equestria o la humana pero eso no me importaba, ambas Applejack empezaron a correr y yo igual, a principio solo podía cojear ya que aún me encontraba débil pero a los pocos paso empecé a correr con normalidad, en eso el auto que tenía a Fluttershy golpeo a otro auto causando un accidente enorme que nos impidió el paso, los tres vimos a auto desaparecer al doblar en una esquina, con rabia empecé a golpear todo lo que me encontraba, en un momento arranque la puerta del auto y lo lance lejos—dulzura será mejor que te calmes, sé que estas muy preocupado por ella, pero debes pensar con claridad—dijo la Applejack, yo aún alterado me empecé a relajar… después de destruir otra puerta de un auto y lanzarlo lejos

Después de hacer eso empecé a respirar profundo y empecé a pensar —…. Emm el sujeto… el sujeto que nos enfrentamos… debes saber dónde llevaron a Fluttershy—dije algo desesperado y empecé a correr de vuelta a la escuela, pero en eso veo a las demás del grupo preocupados ya que no encontraban a Fluttershy y al parecer era la que provenía de equestria, en eso todos vemos al sujeto que nos enfrentó de pie —… agárrenlo… ¡QUE NO ESCAPE!—grite mientras corría hacia él y todos hicieron lo mismo, el sujeto al verse desarmado y superado por números empezó a escapar, desde la ventana salto la Rainbow Dash de este mundo e intento tomarlo pero aún se encontraba débil por la descarga eléctrica, el sujeto empezó a correr con más agilidad impidiendo todo obstáculo que se le presentaba, Twilight y Sunset podían usar sus magias para despegar el camino pero aun Twilight se encontraba débil por la descargar, la Sci Twilight que se encontraba perfectamente usaba su magia para intentar agarrarlo pero su magia desparecía al estar cerca del sujeto

—¡MI MAGIA NO FUNCIONA AL ESTAR CERCA DE EL!—grito sci Twilight

—¡DESPUES NOS ARREGLAMOS CON ESO, AHORA AGARRENLO!—gritaron ambas Rainbow Dasg aumentando la velocidad, en eso el sujeto se mete a un edificio, sin poder evitarlos todos nos metimos al edificio aun cuando los guardias intentaron detenernos, en sujeto empezó a subir por las escaleras hasta llegar al 5 piso, yo cansado por subir las escaleras seguía al sujeto , ambos empezamos a correr por los pasillos hasta que este se detuvo, se dio media vuelta y empezó a golpearme, me dio dos golpes en la cara e intento darme un golpe en el estómago, pero se lo bloqueo y le doy una patada en la rodilla, esto causo que estuviera de rodillas y yo intentaba darle unas patadas para desorientarlo, pero este sujeto me bloqueaba cada golpe, en un momento volvió a pararse y me dio un empujón y tomo un hacha que se encontraba en la pared, esta hacha estaba junto a una manguera de bomberos, ahora este sujeto me quiere partir el cráneo ya que trataba de darme con el hacha

— ¡NICOLAS!—fue el grito de ambas Applejack, en eso sostuvo el mango del hacha y ambos estábamos luchando para tenerlo, en eso el sujeto ve atrás mío y ve a las chicas acercarse, el mismo sujeto me da un cabezazo y yo suelto el hacha, este aprovecha y lanza el hacha hacia un extinguidor, esto logra que se rompa y una nube de humo aparezca, esto hace que las chicas no puedan ver nada y empiecen a toser, el sujeto empieza correr hasta entrar a una habitación, al entrar se acercó a la ventana y la abrió, para su suerte la escalera de incendios se encontraba hay, claro que no pudo usarla ya que yo me lance hacia él, claro que ambos nos tiramos desde el 5 piso y caímos durante a un contenedor de basura

—Creo que me lastime la espalda—dije mientras aún estaba en el suelo, a los segundo veo que el sujeto se levanta y empieza nuevamente a correr

— ¡NICOLAS, SE ESCAPA Y ESTA DOBLANDO HACIA LA DERECHA!—fue el grito de la princesa Twilight

— ¡GRACIAS, USTEDES TRATEN DE SEGUIRNOS, O MEJOR AUN LLEGUEN DONDE ESTA KAISER, TRATARE DE LLEVARMELO HACIA ALLA!—grite mientras me paraba aun con dolor y empece a correr

Twilight al escuchar se dirigió a sus amigas y les explico mi plan

—así podremos emboscarlo entre todos y sacarle algo de información—dijo Applejack humana

—y por el tipo de interrogatorio de Nicolás creo que se lo sacaremos pronto, ¿se acuerdan de como interrogo a Wolf?—dijo Rainbow Dash de equestria al recordar cómo me puse al saber la verdad de Freez (capitulo 12)

—claro que si… pero ahora que me acuerdo dijo que estaba imitando a un tal Batman—dijo la Rarity de Equestria ya las chicas que estaban en este mundo y Sunset ya sabían a lo que se referían y con una gran vergüenza se dieron una palmada en la cabeza

Ya en Cristal crep

—¿Están seguros que Nicolás vendrá acá?—fue la pregunta de Káiser mientras guardaba sus cosas en su casillero

—estamos segura, si él lo dice él lo ara—dijo Pinkie mientras trataba de pensar en otra cosa que no sea cosas muy malas hacia su amiga

—¿Pero por qué tienen que ser en mi escuela?—fue la pregunta de Cinch ya harta de este tema, antes de que alguien le respondiera la puerta principal de la escuela se abrió de golpe y todos vieron al sujeto y a mi rodando por los pasillos, este sujeto estaba encima de mí y me estaba estrangulando, Xinder si perder el tiempo le dio una dura patada en la car, esa patada logro que me soltara, pero que también este se enojara mucho con ella y la agarro en el cuello… claro que esto no duro mucho ya que Káiser lo agarro y le empezó a darle varios golpes

— ¡¿CREES… QUE PUEDES… ATACAR… A MI… HERMANITA?!—grito Káiser sin parar de golpearlo sin papar, Káiser lo obligó a pararse y yo aproveche esto para levantarlo tomándolos de los pies, Káiser dio un gran salto y le aplico un lazo al cuello, y por la altura este quedo totalmente indefenso, al verse rodeado por todos levanto los brazos

—está bien está bien… me rindo—dijo el sujeto, yo camine hacia él y lo tome por el cuello

—Habla, ¿Quiénes son?—dije con mucha seriedad

—Veras… somos un grupo dedicado a este tipo de trabajo y nos contrataron para capturar a ellas… pero no sabíamos que tenían gemelas—dijo el sujeto indicando a las mane Six humanas

— ¿Quién los contrato?—dijo Cinch mientras caminaba hacia a mí y trataba que suavizara el agarre

—o vamos nena, no puedo decírtelo, ética profesional—menciono el sujeto pero en eso veo que este veía a Cinch con mucha curiosidad—por otra parte… si eres buena conmigo tal vez sea bueno yo contigo—dijo el sujeto con coqueteo

Káiser al escuchar eso se acerca hacia mí y toma al sujeto —yo me encargo de a partir de ahora— al terminar de decir esto, Káiser ser alejo con el sujeto

—hagan lo que puedan… no me aran hablar—dijo el sujeto con confianza, pero en eso Káiser lo agarro de su camisa y lo miro con seriedad mientras sus ojo cambiaban a los de un depredador

—Solo déjame darte un concejo—dijo Káiser manteniendo su seriedad, mientras tanto todos vimos a Káiser susurrarle algo al sujeto y este cambio su cara a una de horror

—Está bien, hablare—dijo el sujeto mintiendo la expresión de horror en su cara

— ¿Qué le abra dicho?—pregunto Cinch

—No querrás saberlo—dijeron la respuesta de todos los habitantes de equestria y mía tras al saber la actitud de este, Káiser volvió con el sujeto y lanzo al suelo

—de acuerdo, me contrataron un grupo desconocido, según ellos han descubierto una energía muy poderosa hace meses y descubrieron que venía de ellas (indicando a las mane 7 del mundo humano) y nos contrataron para capturarlas—dijo el sujeto… a mí no me interesaba eso y ya perdí la paciencia, así que le tome nuevamente el cuello con una mano pero esta vez con más fuerza

—¡ESO NO ME INTERESA, QUIERO SABER ¿Dónde ESTA MI AMIGA?!—grite con furia

—n-no diré… nada m-mas—dijo este ya que s ele estaba acabando el aire

—un poco más y destrozare la laringe, tú decides—dije aplicando más fuerza

—v-vale, nos reuniríamos en un barco grande, a media hora de aquí al oeste, pero te aseguro que no la rescataras, está bien protegido —dijo el sujeto

—eso… no me interesa—le dije antes de darle un duro golpe en el mentón con mi antebrazo dejándolo inconsciente

— ¿Y ahora que aremos?—pregunto Starlight

—esto es lo que aremos, Cinch… serás mejor que llames a la policía y le digas que este loco empezó atacar esta escuela, Xinder debes quedarte acá, Spike está en la escuela… de seguro debe estar con la directora, el resto… no tiene que acompañarme… pero iré allá a rescatar —dije mientras caminaba hacia la puerta, pero en eso Rainbow Dash de este mundo y el de Equestria se interpusieron en mi camino

—no te dejare rescatar a Fluttershy solo, somos sus amigas y no la dejare sola—dijo la Rainbow Dash de equestria

—No puedes ir solo, ya lo escuchaste, ese lugar debe estar muy bien vigilado, necesitas toda la ayuda posible, además de que tengo unas ganas de hacer correr sangre—dijo Káiser mientras aún tenía su poder ocular activo y ponía una expresión de la cual Kenpachi Zaraki(personaje de Bleach) estaría argulloso todos solo dimos un pasa atrás

—Niñas—dijo Káiser riendo

—nosotras podemos facilitarte las cosas, pero debemos tener cuidado—dijo Sunset Shimmer

Tras calmarme un poco pensé con más claridad, ellas tenían razón, no puedo enfrentarme a un grupo de hombres armados

—de acuerdo, pero vámonos ya—dije con seriedad, pero antes de irme Xinder me pasa un par de nudillos

—Por si acaso—dijo ella con una sonrisa

— ¿Y cómo planeamos ir hacia allá?—dijo Starlight

— ¿Cinch… tienes un auto?—pregunte con una sonrisa

—… aaaahh solo no lo dañes mucho—dijo Cinch mientras nos entregaba las llaves, al recibirlas todos corrimos hacia la entrada

— ¡GRACIA LINDURA!—grito Káiser haciendo que la Directora Cinch se ponga roja por el cumplido pero igual mantuvo su actitud y sus estudiantes veían esto

— ¿Qué?—pregunto Cinch al fijarse las miradas de sus estudiantes

—O nada, nada—dijeron todos con una sonrisa burlona

Mientras tanto con Fluttershy

La tímida chica de pelo rosa pálido empezaba a despertar con gran dificultad

— ¿q-que paso?—pregunto Fluttershy sentándose en el suelo, al estar totalmente despierta se fijó que se encontraba en una celda

—Valla valla, miren a quien tenemos aquí—dijo una voz de una mujer, Flutteshy al ver hacia atrás vio que no estaba sola, atrás de ella se encontraba 3 chicas de más o menos de su edad

—oh- hola ¿Dónde estoy?—pregunto Fluttershy muy confundida mientras veía la cela de todos los ángulos

—de todas las que quería ver por acá… nunca pensé verte a ti primero Fluttershy, pensé que no serias tan bruta como Sonata—dijo unja de las chicas

—¡OYE NO ME LLAMES BRUTA ARIA!—grito la otra chica ya reconocida como Sonata

—pero si lo eres—dijo la otra chica ya reconocida como Aria

—ustedes dos ya me tienen harta con sus peleas, sinceramente no sé qué es peor, estar en esta celda por más de un mes o estar toda mi vida junto a ustedes—dijo la otra chica en un tono de fastidio

—em-disculpen que las interrumpa… pero quería saber ¿Cómo saben mi nombre? —pregunto Fluttershy muy confundida

—… ¿no nos recuerdas?, pensé que las Rainbows eran brutas, pero nunca al exceso—dijo la tercera chica

— ¿crees que le dieron un duro golpe en la cabeza Adagio? —pregunto Sonata

—tal vez, pero igual a ellos no les importara, ahora hay que esperar a tus otras amigas, tarde o temprano ellas vendrá a rescatarte y las capturaran—dijo Adagio mientras se acostaba en el suelo y miraba el techo

—pues sé que ellas vendrán… y ellos también, pero espero que no hagan una locura—dijo Fluttershy sabiendo cómo se pondrían ambos humanos al saber dónde se encontraría

Media Hora después

Como era el único que sabía "conducir" por así decirlo, pero igual llegamos al famoso barco, aquí debe estar Fluttershy… si ese sujeto me mintió are que no vuelva a comer nada solido por el resto de su vida, al bajarnos del auto nos escondimos atrás de unos contenedores de cargamento, nos fijamos que el barco estaba siendo vigilado por varios sujetos con uniformes similares

—genial un comité de bienvenida…. ¿y ahora qué?—pregunto Káiser

—quizás debas imitar a Nicolás—dijo Pinkie mientras indicaba hacia al frente, todos vieron que me encontraba detrás de unos de los soldados sin hacer el más mínimo ruido, cuando verifique que estaba solo lo tome por sorpresa, puse mi mano sobre su boca y nariz y empecé a ahogarlo, cuando lo encontré débil estrelle su cabeza en el suelo dejándolo totalmente inconsciente, al verificar que nadie me viera arrastre el cuerpo del hombre hasta esconderme en un lugar no visible, a los pocos minutos volví aparecer con la ropa del sujeto y empecé a caminar fingiendo haciendo guardia

—Debo admitirlo, eso fue inteligente—dijo Sunset

—Solo espero que no haga más locuras—dijo la princesa Twlight, pasaron los minutos y todos mis amigos vieron como noqueaba a cada soldado y lo escondía para no fueran descubierto. Al tener al último guardia vio que estaba solo e intento llamar por radio, pero Káiser ya estaba enfrente de él y lo tiro al suelo, y le puso su pie en su cara

—Fluttershy… ¿Dónde está? —pregunto Kaiser

—agg no lo sé, pero pensé que estarían buscando a las otras chicas, después de un mes de haberlas capturado alguien debió preocuparse por ellas… pero aun si supiera donde están… agg jamás hablare—dijo el último soldado

—créenme, hablaste más de lo necesario—dijo Káiser antes de pisarle la cara con fuerza dejándolo noqueado

—Muy bien… ahora tenemos a otras 3 desconocidas—dije antes de tratar de abrir la puerta, pero en eso una cámara apareció y mostraba a otro soldado con una mascara

— ¿Qué deseas?—pregunto el sujeto de la cámara

Yo aun teniendo el uniforme prestado debió confundirme con uno de ellos, lo mejor sería seguirle el juego —deseo pasar… me llamaron desde adentro, parece que quiere que vea algo—dije

—primero la clave—dijo el sujeto, ahora estoy perdido, no sabía que ellos tenían clave, Sunset al ver esto toco a unos de los sujetos y sus ojos se tiñeron por completo de blanco y a los pocos segundos me escribió un código

—2568920 afirmativo—dije en un tono neutral

—esto no va a funcionar—susurro ambas Applejack negando con su cabeza

—código correcto, te abriremos inmediatamente—dijo el soldado

— ¿Cuántos hay adentro?—pregunto mientras que Káiser y Rainbow Dash listos para atacar

—Solo tres, deja de hacer preguntas y espera a que te abramos—dijo el sujeto ya cabreado

—Afirmativo—respondí con una sonrisa y a los pocos segundos la puerta se abrió revelando a tres sujetos desarmados

El que me estaba hablando por la cámara vio a todos mis amigos y a mí — ¡INTRUSOS!—grito este muy alarmado

—Afirmativo—dije e inmediatamente lo golpe en la cabeza dejándolo inconsciente, Rainbow Dash humana solo corría hacia el segundo soldado y lo golpeo hasta estrellar su cabeza en el suelo, Káiser solo tuvo que darle una patada en el mentón dejándolo noqueado, todos empezamos a correr en busca de nuestra amiga y de las otras chicas que estaban capturadas, en el camino nos encontramos con el comedor del barco y era un espacio muy grande… de hecho en vez de usarlo como comedor lo usaban para pelear

—¿Voy tu o voy yo?—pregunto Káiser

—Yo voy—dije mientras empecé a caminar hacia el comedor, los soldados al percatarse de mi presencia detuvieron su pelea y me miraban con algo de odio

—Parece que tenemos un polizón… mira que bien, se merece una calurosa bienvenida—dijo una mujer en una zona alta, esta mujer era de color piel pelo corto rubio, vestia con un traje de secretaria con una falda muy corta, en eso un grandulón de 2,20 metros salió detrás de ella y era la viva imagen de hulk, de verdad me estaba asustando pero igual me mantenía firme

—no debiste venir acá mocoso—dijo el grandulón mientras saltaba y caía a pocos metros delante mío —voy a matarte y luego después de sacar lo que queremos de tu amiga… la matare —dijo el grandulón y al escuchar esas palabras mi miedo se fue y fue remplazada por ira

—Busco a Fluttershy y las otras chicas, ¿Dónde están?—dije mientras me hacía tronar los nudillos

—No vine hablar, vine a liquidarte—dijo el grandulón mientras golpeaba el suelo con su puño

—Ultima oportunidad, ¿Dónde está?—volví a preguntar mientras caminaba hacia el

— ¿Y que si no tomo esa oportunidad?—pregunto con burla, pero en eso le aplico un sweet chin music (movimiento de Shawn Michaels) que lo dejo en el suelo totalmente inmóvil

— ¡UNA LINDA MUJER DE PELO ROSA PALIDO LARGO, ¿Dónde ESTA?!—grite para ver si alguien me respondía, pero en vez de eso varios sujetos se formaban y se preparaban para la pelea

— ¿No esperaba que viniera con algunos refuerzos?—pregunto la misma mujer en tono de superioridad y también lista para la pelea

—no, no lo pensé—dije, pero luego aparecieron casi todos mis amigo ya listos para la pelea —oh espera… si lo pensé—dije con una sonrisa burlona

En eso de quien sabe dónde káiser literalmente atravesó uno de los muro con los brazos extendidos y tacleando a dos tipos que me iba a disparar y los lanzaba un pequeño grupo para noquearlos.

—Basta de estupideces — dijo káiser mientras uno sujeto lo iba a golpear pero en movimiento le rompió el brazo y lo lazo a golpearse con uno de os muros

—Entregaran a nuestra amiga por las buenas o por las malas —dijo Rainbow Dash de equestria muy enojada

—espero que sea por las malas — dijo káiser mientras sufría ligeros cambios ahora cuenta con unos brazos bastante desarrollados y de gran tamaño, posee 2 cuernos en su cabeza y su piel es de color negro pero seguía conservando su apariencia humana combinada con la del Rajang, como era de esperar que no iban a entregar a Fluttershy por las buenas, así que todos corrieron hacia nosotros, y estábamos por atacar igual, pero la Rarity humana ya perdió la paciencia así que con su collar invoco una pared de diamantes en medio del camino, esto hizo que la gran mayoría que se preparaba para atacarnos se estrellara con esa pared de diamantes y perdieran la conciencia, otra que ya no tenía paciencia fue Rainbow Dash humana así que corrió a toda velocidad y amarro al resto con una cuerda que se encontraba por ahí

— ¡NO TENEMOS TIEMPO PARA ESTO!—grito Rarity muy enfadada, Káiser de mala gana tuvo que volver a la normalidad y yo solo vi como la Rainbow Dash de Equestria se acercaba a la mujer que había mandado al grandote para atacarme

—La cara o las piernas, ¿Qué tiene que romperte mi amiga para que hables?—dije mientras estaba al lado de Rainbow Dash

—ugg vale, está en la celdas, cruzando un par de puerta hacia la derecha—dijo la mujer

—Gracias por la información—dije con una sonrisa, pero Rainbow Dash le dio un duro golpe en la cabeza dejándola inconsciente, yo solo la veía impresionado por la acción que hizo

— ¿Por qué hiciste eso?—pregunte

— ¿Qué?, es lo que siempre haces ¿o no?—respondió Rainbow Dash

—Para la próxima yo seré el que interrogue—dije mientras caminábamos hacia la puerta que nos indicó la mujer

En la celdas

— ¿Me estás diciendo que hay un portal donde ustedes salieron?—dijo Aria mientras que Adagio sonríe por lo que escuchaba

—aja, pero en estos momentos debe estar cerrado, según lo que dijo la princesa Luna el portal se habré cada 30 días y el portal solo estará abierto por 3 días—dijo Fluttershy

—rayos—comento Adagio con frustración, en eso la puerta de la celda salieron volando… literalmente

—para la próxima que Rarity abra las puertas—dije mientras entraba

— ¡AMIGOS!—grito de alegría la tímida mujer

— ¡LAS DAZZLING!—gritaron la mayoría de las mane 7 de equestria y la princesa Twilight

— ¿Amigas suyas?—pregunto Starlight

— ¡JAMAS!—gritaron las involucradas

—Basta de tonterías, tenemos que sacarla—dije mientras intentaba abrir la celda

—Aun lado debilucho, esto se hace así—dijo Káiser igualmente tratando de abrir la celda —carajo esta atorada—dijo Káiser frustrado, la Applejack de este mundo solo se subió las mangas y sin ningún esfuerzo abrió la puerta

—¿Decían? —pregunto Applejack con una sonrisa

—b-bueno yo ya lo afloje—dijimos Káiser y yo un tanto avergonzados a lo que la mayoría se rieron, pero en eso apareció un soldado apuntándonos

—¡QUIETOS!—grito este, sin poder hacer nada solo levante mis manos hacia el aire, sabía que Káiser era el que se podía manejar en esta situación, pero antes de este hiciera algo un bate de metal golpeo al soldado en la cabeza dejándolo fuera de combate —¿ok?... el que hizo esto … gracias—dije

—De nada—dijo el Flash de equestria teniendo el bate de metal en sus manos

—¿Cómo nos encontraste? —dijo sci Twilight

—pues le seguimos pero en un momento los perdimos, así que el otro pensó que irían a la otra escuela y tenía razón, cuando llegamos hay la señorita Cinch nos explicó todos y llegamos acá en su auto—explico el soldado Flash

— ¿cuál otro?—pregunto Sunset

—el otro Flash Sentry, de hecho está en la sala de control tratando de despistar a las llamadas que recibían—dijo el soldado

—ok… primero iremos allá a buscarlo y nos vamos… eso las incluye—dijo Káiser indicando a las que llamaban las Dazzling

—Insisto que sería mejor dejarlas acá—dijo Rainbow Dash de equestria

—Disculpa, pero estamos acá—dijo Adagio muy molesta

—y yo igual, nos vamos todos y eh dicho—dijo Káiser

—Por lo menos alguien si tiene algo de conciencia con los demás—dijo Aria mientras veía a las demás con una sonrisa burlona

Ya en el centro de comando

—Ya llegamos—dije mientras todos entrabamos al centro de comando, Flash Sentry humano al ver a todos a salvo dio un respiro de alivio, pero luego se paró bruscamente al ver a las Dazzling

— ¿Qué hacen ellas acá?—pregunto Flash algo irritado

—estaban con Fluttershy y parece que lleva más o menos de un mes acá—dije

—Pues debieron dejarlas allá—dijo este aun enojado

—O por favor, ¿no seguirás enojado por hacer que digas lo que sientes?—pregunto Adagio con una sonrisa, en eso veo a la princesa Twilight cambiando su humor por uno de pena, Flash ya estaba a punto de estallar pero una llamada

—Luego arreglare las cosas con ustedes—dijo Flash mientras trataba de entender el código que se le decía—demonios… no entiendo lo que dicen—dijo Flash

—¿Sabes algunos códigos de este grupo? —pregunto Sunset

—a… a pues… antes de llegar acá interrogue a unos de esos sujetos y me explico el código que ellos manejan—dijo el Flash Humano muy nervioso

—a ver déjame intentarlo—dije mientras tomaba los audífonos para poder comunicarme —87564412354…456452255—dije mientras escuchaba por la radio—¿84446987? —dije muy preocupado y los demás también se preocuparon —987452136…98752136…36 idiota—dije corrigiendo al que me estaba hablando, Pero en eso di una sonrisa —7654321…5421921—en eso la mayoría me veía como un bicho raro ya que esos códigos los dije en un tono coqueto—9875141 ahahahaha 141 hahahaah—empecé a reír y esto hace que ambas Pinkie también se rieran — ahahah 15 hahaha15… ¿15?—dije en un tono de sorprendido—14…14—dije antes de colgar y sacarme los audífonos

— ¿Qué te dijeron?—preguntaron todos

—… no lo sé, yo tampoco entendí nada —dije mientras desviaba la mirada por el otro lado y los demás me veían con una cara más o menos así (-_-), ya después de esa conversación todos a escondidas nos dirigíamos, claro que no duro mucho ya que un grupo escondido nos empezaron a disparar, al ver a Rarity desprotegida salte encima de ella y recibi un dispararon en mi hombro y en mi pierna, Kaiser transformándose nuevamente se encargo de ellos, Rarity estaba llorando mientras trataba de mantenerme despierto, la perdida de sangre me hacía estar más débil y lo ultimo que vi fue a Kaiser y al soldado Flash Sentry cargándome hacia la salida

Ya varias horas después

—¿se encuentra bien? —escuche una voz

—no se preocupen, pero debo advertirles que se necesitó anestesia para poder curarlo, no se extrañen que hable raro—escuche otra voz, al despertar veo a todos mis amigos y aun doctor mirándome

—¿Nicolás cómo te encuentras? —preguntaron Fluttershy y Rarity, mientras que Pinkie ya tenía listo una fiesta de recuperación

—… oh Fluttershy y Rarity, mis bellas princesas, me siento bien—mencione mientras ambas se sonrojaban de golpe —y Kaiser mi mejor compadre—dije mientras que este diera una sonrisa y de repente veo a Spike —¿y como olvidarme del niño Rata? —dije mientras que los demás me veían como un bicho Raro

—¿niño Rata?, eso ofende Nicolás—dijo Spike antes de empezar a morder la puerta de la habitación

—Spike te hemos dicho que dejes de morder la pared—decían Starlight y la princesa Twilight mientras que el pequeño niño seguía mordiendo la pared

 _ **Ending (Skillet I want to live)**_

 _In a grave of roses  
While the night is closing in  
My soul is so cold  
But I want to live again_

 _Se ve a Káiser junto con Sunset, Cinch y tres chicas más, todas miraban a Káiser, pero el miraba el cielo, pensando en su familia, pero de repente piensa en sus días donde estaba en Equestria para finalizar piensa en Xinder y Lyu esperándolo con los brazos abiertos_

 _I know you'll come to me  
I wait in misery  
I want to fight for this  
Save me from this darkness!_

 _Luego se ve en Equestria a Lyu mirando fijamente hacia el portal, pensando en la noche mágica que tuvo con su novio, pero esas imágenes se remplazan por los días, semanas y meses que estuvo en las manos de Freez, una lagrima escapo de sus ojos mientras acariciaba su estómago con una sonrisa_

 _I reach for the light_

 _I want to live, my life  
The choice is mine  
I've made up my mind  
Now, I'm free to start again  
The way I want to live (to live)  
And breathe (and breathe)  
The way I want that's right for me  
I may not know nothing else  
But I know this  
I want to live_

 _Luego se ve a Káiser junto con sus amigas disfrutando de un picnic, mientras que en el otro lado Lyu se encontraba varias cosas en un tienda, trajes para ella y Káiser, ahora Káiser se encontraba en un centro comercial esperando a alguien para luego ver a Sunset saludándolo, en el otro lado Lyu estaba tratando de calmar a Chrysalis y a Nightmare Moon ya que aún seguían enojadas conmigo por el truco que hice, Cadance que se encontraba cerca no pudo evitar sonrojarse por lo que vio, luego se muestra que Káiser y mis amigas se despedían de mí ya que iba de vuelta a Equestria, luego se muestra a Lyu riéndose mientras que yo escapaba de Nightmare Moon que sostenía un hacha y a Chrysalis que sostenía un mazó gigante y por ultimo Luminous atravesó el espejo para volver a su época_

 _All I ever needed  
Was a reason to believe  
You helped me hold on  
You ignite the fire in me_

 _Se me ve conversando con la directora celestia, por lo que veo ella estaba molesta mientras indicaba el enorme agujero en su oficina mientras que todos se reían por la cara que la directora Celestia hacia_

 _You always come for me  
You know just what I need  
Don't make me wait for this  
Save me from this darkness!_

 _En Equestria se ve a Celestia y a Luna con un vestido de galas sentadas en una mesa, de repente aparezco con dos ramos de flores, luego la imagen cambia a la de Celestia y yo bailábamos para luego cambiar de pareja con Luna_

 _I reach for the light_

 _I want to live, my life  
The choice is mine  
I've made up my mind  
Now, I'm free to start again  
The way I want to live (to live)  
And breathe (and breathe)  
The way I want that's right for me  
I may not know nothing else  
But I know this  
I want to live_

 _Se ve que Ember y yo estábamos firmando algunos papeles importantes pero para nosotros era una tortura y yo me maldecía por sacar la espada del emperador, luego se ve a Mane-iac experimentando con algo mecánico y yo le doy algunos planos y ella m e lo agradece con un beso en la mejilla, luego se ve a Chrysalis muy nerviosa por una carta que recibió y cuando me ve a mí me manda al cielo con un golpe, luego se ve a Nightmare Moon ya con su embarazó notorio y yo solo le traigo varias cosas para sentirla cómoda, algo que hacía sonrojar a una de las princesas de la noche, luego se me intentando escapara de Fleur pero ella me jala de la oreja y me vuelve a meter a su casa… y por la ventana se ve que ella me obligaba a probar ropa, Kirie y yo estábamos en un picnic "familiar" con Botton, los tres nos divertíamos y de un momento a otro Kirie me besa en los labios, luego se ve a Octavia y a Vinyl tocando sus instrumento y yo anotaba todo lo que me enseñaban, luego se ve a Milky haciendo su trabajo con algo de mi ayuda cargando las cajas de leche… mientras intentaba evitar la mirada abajo del cuello de la poni con su enorme… atributo, por último se ve a Zecora recogiendo algunas flores mientras que yo hacía vigía para cuidar a Zecora por las criaturas del bosque, pero ella descaradamente movía sus caderas de forma provocativa, yo solo me sonroje de golpe y al ver esto Zecora rio muy discretamente_

 _I'm breathing, still breathing  
But I can't fight this fear alone  
This feeling, is killing slow  
But now I know_

 _I want to live, my life  
The choice is mine  
I've made up my mind  
Now, I'm free to start again  
The way I want to live (to live)  
And breathe (and breathe)  
The way I want that's right for me  
I may not know nothing else  
But I know this  
I want to live  
I want to live_

 _Luminous al atravesar el portal una ola de emociones se le hizo presente, al caminar en la dirección de Canterlot High varios recuerdo de Equestria y antes de ser transportado a Equestria se mesclaban, las imágenes de sus amigos, los amigos de Equestria, la de su familia, la de su novia Photo Finish, los mejores recuerdos cuando era humano, los mejores recuerdos de Equestria se mesclaban en su mente, luego se ve a Káiser y a mí al lado de Luminous, luego se ven adelanté de nosotros dos caminos, unos mostraba a nuestros seres queridos, familiares, amigos, y recuerdos de nuestra época, pero en el otro se muestra a Equestria con nuestros nuevos amigos divirtiéndose, en ambos caminos nos esperan_

 _I know this  
I want to live!_

 _Los tres nos miramos y dimos paso para que luego la imagen se ponga totalmente en blanco_

 _ **Escenas del siguiente capitulo**_

— _hola a todos soy Nicolas, si ellos vuelven aparecer, seria mejor que todos sepamos defendernos—dije mientras tenía un traje de entrenador_

— _¿Por qué ellas están aca? —dijo Rainbow mientras que las Rainbows miraban con mucha ira a las Dazzling y viceversa_

— _ellas entrenaran conmigo—dijo Kaiser mientras que las Dazzling intentaban derrotar al ex mercenario_

 _ **En el próximo capítulo será… El entrenamiento a empezado, la impactante victoria de …¿Fluttershy?**_

— _prepárate para perder Nicolas—dijo Fluttershy mientras se me veía tapándome los oídos con desesperación junto con Kaiser_

 _ **Nos leemos luego adiós Ya-ha**_


	30. Chapter 30

¿Soy el Alicornio legendario?

 **Antes me gustaría pedirles disculpas por la demora ya que no eh tenido la imaginación de este capitulo**

 **Nuevo Opening (skillet-feel Invincible)**

 _Target on my back_ _  
_ _Lone survivor lasts_ _  
_ _They got me in their sights_ _  
_ _No surrender no_ _  
_ _Trigger fingers go_ _  
_ _Living the dangerous life_

 _Se ve al grupo de Twilight, Kaiser, Xinder y Spike mirando la escuela Canterlot, pero en eso Spike se fija que tanto él y Xinder son humanos, pero de repente aparezco cruzando el portal, pero hago que todos se tropiecen, en eso todos me regañan, pero en medio del regaño, estaban Susent Shimmer y sus amigas en la entrada de la escuela, la mayoría estaban sorprendidos por ver a sus dobles pero Sunset estaba muy feliz por ver a la princesa Twilight_

 __ _Hey, hey, hey_ _  
_ _Everyday when I wake_ _  
_ _I'm trying to get up, they're knocking me down_ _  
_ _Chewing me up, spitting me out_ _  
_ _Hey, hey, hey_ _  
_ _When I need to be saved_ _  
_ _You're making me strong, you're making me stand_ _  
_ _Never will fall, never will end_ _  
_ _Shot like a rocket up into the sky_ _  
_ _Nothing could stop me tonight_ _  
_

_Luego se ve A Kaiser mirándome con el uniforme de Cristal crep y yo con mi ropa con una camisa negra con un dibujo de Randy Orton, pantalones negros y una zapatillas deportivas, mi cabello era muy corto… de hecho era un mohicano corto y unos guantes sin dedos, atrás de Káiser se ve a la directora Cinch con cara totalmente roja ya que sus alumnos la molestaban mientras indicaban a Káiser, pero al mirar atrás mío veo a Flash Sentry humano hablando a una roja Twilight, pero también veo a un Timber muy molesto y a la Twilight humana muy incómoda por ver esa escena, yo solo podía sonreír al ver esas escenas antes de que todo se vuelva negro_

 __ _You make me feel invincible_ _  
_ _Earthquake, powerful_ _  
_ _Just like a tidal wave_ _  
_ _You make me brave_ _  
_ _You're my titanium_ _  
_ _Fight song, raising up_ _  
_ _Like a roar of victory in a stadium_ _  
_ _Who can touch me cause I'm_

 _I'm made of fire_ _  
_ _Who can stop me tonight_ _  
_ _I'm hard wired_ _  
_ _You make me feel invincible_

 _I feel, I feel it_ _  
_ _Invincible_ _  
_ _I feel, I feel it_ _  
_ _Invincible_

 _Al haber luz todos vemos a algunos sujetos extraños que tenían un uniforme militar, también veo a un sujeto parecido a mí pero más… robótico, luego a Midnight Sparckle y a la Sunset demonio pero la diferencia es que esta mantenía la apariencia de Sunset y finamente se ve a sombra humano pero al lado de él había un espejo donde se veía a un sombra muy lastimado y pidiendo ayuda_

 _Here we go again_ _  
_ _I will not give in_ _  
_ _I've got a reason to fight_ _  
_ _Every day we choose_ _  
_ _We might win or lose_ _  
_ _This is the dangerous life_ __

 _Hey, hey, hey_ _  
_ _Everyday when I wake_ _  
_ _They say that I'm gone; they say that they've won_ _  
_ _The bell has been rung, it's over and done_ _  
_ _Hey, hey, hey_ _  
_ _When I need to be saved_ _  
_ _They counting me out, but this is my round_ _  
_ _You in my corner; look at me now_ _  
_ _Shot like a rocket up into the sky_ _  
_ _Nothing could stop me tonight_

 _Luego se ve a Káiser conversando con tres mujeres que se notaban que casi nadie le agradaba en Canterlot High, luego se ve a Káiser en medio de dos de las tres chicas ya que empezaron a pelear, yo solo estaba con las demás de Equestria, en eso cambian varias escenas, mostrando una donde practico futbol con ambas Rainbow pero la de Equestria se lastimo el tobillo y yo la cargo en forma nupcial, causando que esta se sonroje y la Rainbow Humana este con una sonrisa burlona, otra imagen cambia donde estoy con ambas Fluttershy cuidando sus animales pero en eso me caigo encima de la Fluttershy de Equestria y ahora nos encontrábamos en una pose un poco provocativa, esta escena ocasiona que ambas Fluttershy se desmayen, luego se muestra en la cafetería de Canterlot High y están en plena guerra de comida, los platos volaban por todos lados, en eso ambas Pinkies lanzaban pasteles por todos lados, pero no se esperaron que dos pasteles les diera por detrás, ambas Pinkies miraron atrás para verme a mí con dos pasteles a ambas manos y con una sonrisa, ambas se rieron y prepararon sus cañones para la guerra, luego se muestra que yo estoy con amabas Rarity mirando las estrellas, al ver a ambas muy maravilladas por las estrellas me proponga hacer dos bolas de magia con mucho esfuerzo, lanzo la primera al cielo y la segunda la hago chocar con la primera haciendo que pequeñas esferas de magia caigan lentamente al suelo, causando un gran suspiros de ambas, por último se muestra a Applejack de equestria mirando un película con migo y la Applejack humana estaba deteniendo a su hermano para no interrumpir la "cita" de su contra parte_

 _You make me feel invincible_ _  
_ _Earthquake, powerful_ _  
_ _Just like a tidal wave_ _  
_ _You make me brave_ _  
_ _You're my titanium_ _  
_ _Fight song, raising up_ _  
_ _Like a roar of victory in a stadium_ _  
_ _Who can touch me cause I'm_ _  
_ _I'm made of fire_ _  
_ _Who can stop me tonight_ _  
_ _I'm hard wired_ _  
_ _You make me feel invincible_ __

 _I feel, I feel it_ _  
_ _Invincible_ _  
_ _I feel, I feel it_ _  
_ _Invincible_

 _Luego se muestra a varios soldados, Midnight Sparckle, Susent demonio a mi doble mecánico corriendo, luego se muestra a mí, Káiser, Luminous, las Mane 7 (Incluye a Sunset y a Starlight), Flash Sentry y Timber Spruce corriendo hacia los demás, ambos grupos chocan mostrando varias peleas, Timber y Flash peleando con los soldados, las mane 7 y Káiser peleaban contra la Sunset Demonio y a Midnight Sparckle, a mi enfrentándome con mi doble mecánico, todos combatíamos para ser el ganador_ __

 _You make me feel invincible_ _  
_ _Earthquake, powerful_ _  
_ _Just like a tidal wave_ _  
_ _You make me brave_ _  
_ _You're my titanium_ _  
_ _Fight song, raising up_ _  
_ _Like a roar of victory in a stadium_ _  
_ _Who can touch me cause I'm_ _  
_ _I'm made of fire_ _  
_ _Who can stop me tonight_ _  
_ _I'm hard wired_ _  
_ _You make me feel invincible_

 _En eso todos los vilanos desparecen para mostrar a Sombra con una sonrisa ya teniendo su magia más con unas alas, primero nos impresionamos pero luego empezamos a cargar una técnica_

 _-¡VENTISCA DE FURIA ATRONADRA!_ – _grito Káiser lanzando su técnica_

I feel, I feel it  
Invincible

-¡ _CRAZY…DIAMOND… PUNCH!_ – _grito Luminous lanzando un puño gigante hecho de diamantes_

I feel, I feel it  
Invincible

 _-¡KAME… HAME… HAAAA!_ – _grite mientras lanzan el ataque, los demás lanzaban potentes rayos de magia hacia sombra para luego que todo se vuelva blanco_

 **Saga: Canterlot High**

 **Capítulo 30:** _ **El entrenamiento a empezado, la impactante victoria de… ¿Fluttershy?**_

Después de unos días en el hospital por fin pude salir del hospital, claro que con un yeso en mi brazo ya que aún no podía moverlo mucho

—¿De verdad te encuentras bien?—pregunto ambas Raritys

—no se preocupen, estoy bien… esos meses que estuve en equestria me favoreció mucho —dije con una sonrisa —por cierto, gracias por la ropa nueva—dije mientras miraba la ropa que llevaba, era una camisa negra con algunas rayas verdes horizontales en la parte de mi torso, unos pantalones de tela delgada de color negro con algunas imágenes de llamas de color grises

—no hay de que cariño, solo me preocupaba que usaras la misma ropa de siempre, debes usar otro tipo de ropa —dijo la Rarity humana

—estoy de acuerdo con mi contra parte, esas ropas era un delito con la moda—dijo la Rarity humana

—¿Y lo que llevo no lo es? —murmure a lo bajo

— ¿Qué dijiste? —preguntaron ambas modistas

—No nada, no dije nada, ¿Dónde están los demás? —pregunté viendo que solo éramos nosotros 3

—Pues lo demás deben estar en la escuela, Káiser y su hermana fueron a Cristal Crep, nosotros nos ofrecimos a recogerte ya que los demás estaban algo ocupados —dijo la Rarity de Equestria

— ¿Y qué paso con las Dazzling? —pregunte al recordar las tres chicas que estaban con Fluttershy en el barco

—pueees…—dijeron ambas modistas muy incomodas

Ya en Canterlot

Al pasar por la puerta veo a las Dazzling y a las Mane 7 de este mundo discutiendo y a punto de pasar a los golpes… solo faltaba un insulto totalmente duro para que se pasaran a los golpes

—em… ¿Qué pasa? —pregunte, en eso aparece al alado mío Fluttershy de Equestria

—Pues… ellas llegaron y… empezaron a pelear sin ningún motivo—dijo la tímida habitante de equestria

yo espere unos minutos pero pasaron esos minutos y todas seguían peleando… ya mi paciencia se agotó así que empecé a usar mis uñas para rasgar los casilleros ocasionando un ruido totalmente insoportable y hacia que todas se quedaran calladas—muy bien, compórtense como humanas civilizadas y cállense—dije con una sonrisa… claro que ninguna se detuvo y volvieron con las discusión de antes… yo solo me acerque al rincón más cercano junto con un aura deprimente —me siento ignorado— dije mientras me mantenía en el rincón y a lo que Fluttershy me consolaba

La pelea se detuvo gracias a la directora Celestia que les obligo a todos ir hacia sus clases, todos obedecieron excepto yo y Fluttershy, la razón fue que yo seguía deprimido y ella se encontraba consolándome, estábamos tan metidos en nuestras acciones que no nos dimos cuentas que estábamos solos, al darnos cuenta empezamos a caminar hacia nuestras salas correspondiente

—Lamento que por mi culpa te vallan a regañar—dije mientras seguía caminando por los pasillos

—n-no te preocupes… oye Nicolás… gracias por rescatarme junto con las chicas—dijo Fluttershy mientras mantenía sus ojos al suelo con un leve sonrojo sobre sus mejillas, yo solo di una sonrisa mientras desviaba mi mirada hacia el lado, al ver esa cara de Fluttershy me hacía pensar que se ve más adorable de lo normal

—em jejeje no te preocupes, lo importante es que este bien—dije mientras que ambos nos evitábamos mirarnos el uno del otro, al llegar a la sala donde estaría Fluttershy nos detuvimos y un incómodo 3 minutos de silencio se hizo presente —… emm bueno… aquí tú te quedas hehe—dije mientras mantenía la mirada lejos de ella

—emm si… gracias—dijo Fluttershy dando un paso hacia adelante para luego dar media vuelta darme un beso en las mejillas y entrar como una bala a la sala… y yo… me quede quieto como un idiota

Ya después de clases

Todos los involucrados estábamos en la entrada de la escuela de Canterlot, tanto como Káiser, Xinder, Spike, las Dazzling y las Mane 7 de equestria y de este mundo esperaban sentados, acostados o en diferentes posiciones

—Yo gane otra vez—dijo la Pinkie humana mientras jugaba el juego del gato con Rarity de este mundo

—aaag no otra vez… ¿qué te parece si jugamos la numero 598? —pregunto Rarity con una sonrisa

— ¿Dónde está ese idiota?, él nos dice que lleguemos a la hora y él se tarda—dijo Xinder muy molesta mientras abrazaba a Spike… claro que esto hacia que Káiser le dirija una mirada de muerte al pequeño ex dragón y las demás la vean con incomodidad

—Sabes que eso es muy mal visto—dijo Adagio

—¿Qué cosas, abrazar a mi novio? —pregunto Xinder

—no… pero tener una relación con un menor de edad, se nota que tú eres de 18 años… pero él es un pequeño de 10—dijo Adagio

—pues me vale… ¿o acaso estas celosas? —pregunto Xinder haciendo que Adagio la mire con una cara de muerte, antes de que hubiera una pelea aparezco muy feliz (por el beso) patinando y usando una escoba como remo y más encima cantando

 _Sul mare luccica l'astro d'argento._

 _Placida è l'onda, prospero è il vento._

 _Sul mare luccica l'astro d'argento._

 _Placida è l'onda, prospero è il vento._

 _Venite all'agile barchetta mia, Santa Lucia! Santa Lucia!_

 _Venite all'agile barchetta mia, Santa Lucia! Santa Lucia!_

Ya todos estaban un tanto impresionado al reconocer el idioma de esta canción de ópera, claro que la canción fue interrumpida por Káiser que me dio un leve golpe en la cabeza

—Ya muy bien pavarotti ya deja de cantar —dijo Káiser mientras me sacudía por todas partes hasta que se detuvo

—ok ok, primero que nada, debemos aclarar un punto… todos ustedes apestan en combate—dije en directa, claro que la mayoría excepto Káiser se le vino un aura deprimente encima de sus cabezas

—Pero no tenías que ser tan duro—dijeron las afectadas

—un momento… nosotras tenemos magia, no apestamos en combate—dijo la Rainbow Dash humana, pero en eso me acerco y le quito el collar, ella al ver esto intento por varios métodos quitarme el collar, pero yo solo levanto mi brazo dejando fuera de alcance el collar de Rainbow Dash, ella a los pocos minutos se cansó y cayó al suelo —ok si apestamos —dijo Rainbow Dash ya derrotada

—claro, pero eso tiene arreglo, como Káiser y yo llevamos más tiempo peleando creo que sería bueno que les enseñemos algo de como golpear y como defender —dije mientras me estiraba para empezar

—Estoy de acuerdo, pero ¿qué hacen ellas acá? —pregunto Rainbow Dash humana mientras indicaba a las Dazzling

—pues por lo que vi en ese barco estaban buscando a las que poseen magia y según me conto la princesa Twilight es que ellas vienen de Equestria y también deben saber cómo defenderse y ellas entrenaran conmigo—dijo Káiser

— ¿Por qué contigo? —pregunte

—Por qué se ve que no pueden estar junta con el resto, es mejor que entrenen aparte para evitar problemas —dijo Káiser

—… buen punto—dije mientras preparaba los ejercicios de principiante

— ¿Qué hacen? —pregunto Timber haciéndose presente

—pues… Nicolás piensa que sería mejor saber cómo defendernos si ese grupo vuelve para capturarnos—dijo Rarity de equestria mientras trataba de ajustar su traje para entrenar

—Pues… me parece una buena idea, ¿puedo unirme? —dijo Timber

—No creo que sea necesario—dije sabiendo que ese grupo iba por mis amigas y no con los demás

—para la próxima hare que conozcas una hermosa dama—dijo Timber con una sonrisa y Sci Twilight lo miraba con una cara de "¿enserio?"

—¡UNA DAMA, VAMOS ENTRENAR TODOS!—dije con una sonrisa pervertida, mientras que mis amigas de Equestria me miraban con molestia y el resto con vergüenza

Káiser ahora estaba enfrente de las Dazzling con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa

—¿y ahora que quieres hacer? —pregunto Adagio estando delante de las otras dos chicas

—quiero que me contesten algunas preguntas… ¿ustedes son de equestria… verdad? —pregunto Káiser, pero lo único que obtuvo fue un silencio de las tres

—Claro que si… pero la diferencia es que ellas son sirenas… muy peligrosas—dijo Sunset apareciendo cerca de ellos

Káiser solo miro a las Dazzling que seguían sin decir nada más, este solo dijo con voz calmada —ok eso fue algo que jamás escuche… pero eso explica algunas cosas—dijo Káiser recordando que vio algunas cosas extrañas cerca del océano de Equestria

—¿y qué vas hacernos? —pregunto Sonata, Káiser solo camino hacia ella hasta estar enfrente de ella

—Golpéame—dijo Káiser

Sonata estaba con una cara de confusión total y exclamo — ¿Qué dices? —

Káiser solo dio un suspiro —solo golpéame— Káiser se mantenía de la misma actitud, Sonata no le dio importancia y le trato de darle un golpe, claro que Káiser solo lo esquivo estando el otro lado, Sonata al ver esto intento darle más golpes, pero este solo la esquivaba hasta que Sonta estaba en el suelo muy cansada

—uuuug hasta eso no haces bien, así se golpea—dijo Aria antes de tratarle de darle varios golpes, pero Káiser solo esquivaba sin dificultad

—" _creo que ahora se cómo fue que las capturaron tan fácil"—_ pensó Káiser mientras seguía esquivando los golpes de Aria, al pasar unos segundos Aria termino igual que Sonta, Káiser solo miro a Adagio para que intentara el "ejercicio"

Adagio solo desvió la mirada con los brazos cruzados —no lo are—

—Qué terca es —susurro Káiser al ver la actitud de Adagio—" _tengo mucho que hacer… espero que Nicolas lo haga mejor que yo"_ —pensó Káiser mirando los resultados de su practica

Conmigo

Pues yo me encontraba dándome cabezazos en la pared de la escuela al ver los pésimos resultados que son la mayoría de las chicas… claro que ambas Applejack compenso su poca habilidad con la fuerza que tenía y ambas Rainbow aun sin sus collares eran muy rápidas pero las demás… un desastre total

—aaaa esto se me está complicando mucho… no sé qué hacer—me dije a mi mismo mientras me seguía dando cabezazos en la pared

—oye tú no eres un buen peleador cuando te conocimos—menciono la princesa Twilight al recordar las fallas que tenia

—si claro y tú eres la reina de este tema, por lo menos tu deberías saber defenderte por que tu hermano es de la guardia de Equestria—dije mientras miraba a la princesa de la Amistad

La princesa Twilight solo desvió su mirada hacia otro lado y respondió –jamás me intereso ese tema

—pues ahora te interesara… déjenme pensar un poco –dije mientras caminaba de un lado a otro hasta que se me ocurrió una idea —pues se me ocurrió algo, tendré sus collares y ustedes deben tratar de quitármelos, el que lo logre lo obedeceré en todo por un día—dije mientras esperaba la respuesta de las demás… claro que la mayoría aceptaría sabiendo las actitudes de las chicas

Twilight podría hacer que le ayude a encontrar varios libros de los humanos para su castillo, Twilight Sparkle, la única princesa teniendo libros del mundo humano… era algo muy tentador para poder dejarlo pasar

Rarity podría hacer que yo le esté ayudando en su tienda por un día y yo no podría escapar por ningún método

Rainbow Dash y Applejack eran casi iguales así que sus motivos eran parecidos

—¡TRATO HECHO! —gritaron todos, las versiones humanas de las mane six me dieron sus collares, yo los tome y me los puse, claro que al hacerlo empiezo sentir algo raro en mis bolsillos, pero lo ignoro totalmente

—¡COMIENZEN! —grite mientras me mantenía en guardia

3 horas después

—… oigan… no es por insultarlas, pero… —dije mientras tenía un tic en mi ojo izquierdo para luego gritar al cielo —¡SON UN DESASTREEE!—grite mientras veía a casi todas en el suelo tratando de recuperar el aliento, claro que ambas Fluttershy no se metieron en eso por miedo o por otra cosa

—ca-callate—dijo Rainbow Dash mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento y su contra parte humana estaba tratando de levantarse, pero sus piernas no respondían, el hecho de que yo solo esquivaba cada ataque físico que ellas hacían y por hacerlo tanto tiempo ellas terminaron agotada, mientras tanto con ambas Fluttershy

—¿Cómo le vamos a ganar?... sin que se enoje—dijo Fluttershy Humana

—emm no lo sé, él es más fuerte y más rápido que nosotras —dijo Fluttershy de Equestria

Ambas Fluttershy empezaron a pensar como poder ganarme sin que yo me enojara con ellas (como si pudiera), al pensar en un rato la Fluttershy humana solo dio una sonrisa con una leve carcajada, ella se acercó a su contra parte de Equestria y le susurro su plan, a los pocos segundos ambas tenían una sonrisa en su rostro y se me acercaban, al fijarme de ellas las miro directamente

—prepárate para perder Nicolás—dijeron ambas con mucha confianza… claro que al escuchar me quede impactado, Fluttershy no es de esas mujeres con mucha confianza, sus amigas estaban igual que yo, a los pocos segundos doy una leve sonrisa y me pongo en guardia

—esto será entretenido—menciono Káiser junto con las chicas que estaban con el… que igualmente estaba como el resto… o sea totalmente agotadas y la peor de ellas era Sonata que ni siquiera podía caminar sin la ayuda de sus hermanas

Yo solo me mantenía en guardia esperando el movimiento de ambas mujeres —bueno… vengan—dije mientras movía mi mano en señal de que vengan

—¡SABEMOS COMO TERMINA LA PELICULA DE STAR WARS Y BLACK PHANTER!—gritaron ambas mujeres… claro que Káiser y yo nos quedamos con la boca abierta al ver que ambas Fluttershy usaran un truco tan bajo para ganar

—¡¿QUEEEE?!—gritamos ambos

—¡LO QUE PASA EN EL FINAL DE AMBAS PELICULAS EEEES…!—gritaron ambas apunto de arruinarnos ambas películas

—¡NONONONO CALLATE NO QUIERO OIRLO!—gritamos ambos tapándonos los oídos, claro que eso para mí eso no funciono ya que podía leer sus labios —"¡ _NONONONO NO SE COMO, PERO PUEDO LEER SUS LABIOS!"—_ grite mentalmente e inmediatamente cerré los ojos, al pasar los segundos los volví abrir y lo primero que vi fue que ambas Fluttershy sostenían el collar correspondiente y con la otra mano formaban una "V" de victoria, yo dejo de cubrirme los oídos y veo a ambas chicas directamente —… eso fue muy bajo—comente… pero luego empecé a reír y los demás me siguieron

—pero enserio eso fue bajo—dije

Ambas Fluttershy solo bajaron sus miradas y murmuraron "lo siento"

Yo solo dio un suspiro y mencione—ya no importa eso, pero un trato es un trato… ¿Qué quieren que haga? —

Ambas Fluttershy pensaron un poco hasta que ambas con una sonrisa exclamaron —que nos ayude en la clínica para animales—

—" _he debí haberlo visto venir"_ —pensé mientras tenía una sonrisa, yo solo asentí con la cabeza y los tres nos fuimos a la clínica, mientras tanto los demás estaban algo impresionadas de que Fluttershy de equestria y humana obtuviera la victoria

—eso fue muy bajo de su parte—exclamo Káiser un tanto molesto

—pero funciono—dijeron todas las chicas mientras reían a lo que Káiser y Timber se les unió

En la clínica de animales

—¿pensaste que era una tarea fácil? —pregunto la Fluttershy humana mientras me veía tratando de tomar algunos hámsteres que corrían por todos lados

—pues si—dije mientras me tiraba encima de uno, pero este reacciono a tiempo y se escondió en una esquina y yo solo me estrelle en el suelo —… hay mi rostro —

Las dos Fluttershys empezaron a reír por lo ocurrido y con solo llamado los hámsteres fueron hacia ellas con tranquilidad—deberías ser más amables con ellos—

Yo solo me levante algo molesto por lo que vi y mencione—para la próxima avísenme con más anticipación —al escuchar esto la risa de ambas chicas se hizo más fuerte —por eso prefería los perros… ellos si me hacían caso—

—ya no te enojes, son solo animalitos —dijo la Fluttershy de equestria mientras ponía a los pequeños animales en las jaulas

—animalitos que siempre me hacen enojar, será por lo tiernos que son… o porque nunca se quedan quietos cuando estoy cerca—dije mientras me frotaba la frente para pasar el dolor por la caída

La Fluttershy Humana sonrió y respondió—solo debes tener paciencia, estos chiquitines son muy traviesos, pero son muy dulces—

Yo iba a responder, pero en eso la Fluttershy humana me vio caminando hacia ella y vio que aun quedo unos de los hámsteres y estaba a punto de pisarlo —¡CUIDADOO! —grito ella, yo al escuchar el grito dio un paso atrás, pero perdí el equilibrio y caí en una mesa

—ugg que dolor, por lo menos caí en algo blando —dije mientras tenía los ojos cerrados

—¡EEEP!—fue lo que escuche detrás mío, al ver atrás veo a la Fluttershy Humana muy roja y con sus manos sobre su boca

Yo con mucha duda comento—¿Qué te pasa? —

—em… Nicolás—fue la voz de la Fluttershy de Equestria, al mirar en la dirección que provenía la voz mi rostro se volvió totalmente rojo, resulta que Fluttershy estaba inclinada en la mesa y yo caí encima de ella dando una imagen totalmente mal interpretada y para empeorar se abrió la puerta de la clínica

—oigan chicos solo quiero decirles… que… yo —fue Káiser el que entro en la clínica y vio aquella escena mal interpretada —… para la próxima cierren con llave —fue lo último que dijo antes de irse

—¡AAAAAAHHH!—grito la tímida mujer de Equestria e inmediatamente se levantó e igual su mano

¡SPAAAM!

Al día siguiente

—no crei que Fluttershy fuera de esas mujeres que le gusta dominar—comento Káiser mientras caminábamos a nuestras respectivas escuelas y yo… con la marca de la mano de Fluttershy en mi mejilla izquierda

—… a veces me pregunto ¿cómo te consideré mi amigo? —dije mientras tenía un nervio rojo en mi frente, a lo que Káiser y Xinder empezaron a reír

Mientars tanto en Canterlot

Todas las conocidas veían a ambas Fluttershy totalmente roja y tratando de cubrir su rostro con su pelo

—… ¿qué le habrá pasado? —pregunto Starlight

—… ¿Quién sabe? —fue la respuesta de todas

 _ **Ending (Skillet I want to live)**_

 _In a grave of roses  
While the night is closing in  
My soul is so cold  
But I want to live again_

 _Se ve a Káiser junto con Sunset, Cinch y tres chicas más, todas miraban a Káiser, pero el miraba el cielo, pensando en su familia, pero de repente piensa en sus días donde estaba en Equestria para finalizar piensa en Xinder y Lyu esperándolo con los brazos abiertos_

 _I know you'll come to me  
I wait in misery  
I want to fight for this  
Save me from this darkness!_

 _Luego se ve en Equestria a Lyu mirando fijamente hacia el portal, pensando en la noche mágica que tuvo con su novio, pero esas imágenes se remplazan por los días, semanas y meses que estuvo en las manos de Freez, una lagrima escapo de sus ojos mientras acariciaba su estómago con una sonrisa_

 _I reach for the light_

 _I want to live, my life  
The choice is mine  
I've made up my mind  
Now, I'm free to start again  
The way I want to live (to live)  
And breathe (and breathe)  
The way I want that's right for me  
I may not know nothing else  
But I know this  
I want to live_

 _Luego se ve a Káiser junto con sus amigas disfrutando de un picnic, mientras que en el otro lado Lyu se encontraba varias cosas en un tienda, trajes para ella y Káiser, ahora Káiser se encontraba en un centro comercial esperando a alguien para luego ver a Sunset saludándolo, en el otro lado Lyu estaba tratando de calmar a Chrysalis y a Nightmare Moon ya que aún seguían enojadas conmigo por el truco que hice, Cadance que se encontraba cerca no pudo evitar sonrojarse por lo que vio, luego se muestra que Káiser y mis amigas se despedían de mí ya que iba de vuelta a Equestria, luego se muestra a Lyu riéndose mientras que yo escapaba de Nightmare Moon que sostenía un hacha y a Chrysalis que sostenía un mazó gigante y por ultimo Luminous atravesó el espejo para volver a su época_

 _All I ever needed  
Was a reason to believe  
You helped me hold on  
You ignite the fire in me_

 _Se me ve conversando con la directora celestia, por lo que veo ella estaba molesta mientras indicaba el enorme agujero en su oficina mientras que todos se reían por la cara que la directora Celestia hacia_

 _You always come for me  
You know just what I need  
Don't make me wait for this  
Save me from this darkness!_

 _En Equestria se ve a Celestia y a Luna con un vestido de galas sentadas en una mesa, de repente aparezco con dos ramos de flores, luego la imagen cambia a la de Celestia y yo bailábamos para luego cambiar de pareja con Luna_

 _I reach for the light_

 _I want to live, my life  
The choice is mine  
I've made up my mind  
Now, I'm free to start again  
The way I want to live (to live)  
And breathe (and breathe)  
The way I want that's right for me  
I may not know nothing else  
But I know this  
I want to live_

 _Se ve que Ember y yo estábamos firmando algunos papeles importantes pero para nosotros era una tortura y yo me maldecía por sacar la espada del emperador, luego se ve a Mane-iac experimentando con algo mecánico y yo le doy algunos planos y ella m e lo agradece con un beso en la mejilla, luego se ve a Chrysalis muy nerviosa por una carta que recibió y cuando me ve a mí me manda al cielo con un golpe, luego se ve a Nightmare Moon ya con su embarazó notorio y yo solo le traigo varias cosas para sentirla cómoda, algo que hacía sonrojar a una de las princesas de la noche, luego se me intentando escapara de Fleur pero ella me jala de la oreja y me vuelve a meter a su casa… y por la ventana se ve que ella me obligaba a probar ropa, Kirie y yo estábamos en un picnic "familiar" con Botton, los tres nos divertíamos y de un momento a otro Kirie me besa en los labios, luego se ve a Octavia y a Vinyl tocando sus instrumento y yo anotaba todo lo que me enseñaban, luego se ve a Milky haciendo su trabajo con algo de mi ayuda cargando las cajas de leche… mientras intentaba evitar la mirada abajo del cuello de la poni con su enorme… atributo, por último se ve a Zecora recogiendo algunas flores mientras que yo hacía vigía para cuidar a Zecora por las criaturas del bosque, pero ella descaradamente movía sus caderas de forma provocativa, yo solo me sonroje de golpe y al ver esto Zecora rio muy discretamente_

 _I'm breathing, still breathing  
But I can't fight this fear alone  
This feeling, is killing slow  
But now I know_

 _I want to live, my life  
The choice is mine  
I've made up my mind  
Now, I'm free to start again  
The way I want to live (to live)  
And breathe (and breathe)  
The way I want that's right for me  
I may not know nothing else  
But I know this  
I want to live  
I want to live_

 _Luminous al atravesar el portal una ola de emociones se le hizo presente, al caminar en la dirección de Canterlot High varios recuerdo de Equestria y antes de ser transportado a Equestria se mesclaban, las imágenes de sus amigos, los amigos de Equestria, la de su familia, la de su novia Photo Finish, los mejores recuerdos cuando era humano, los mejores recuerdos de Equestria se mesclaban en su mente, luego se ve a Káiser y a mí al lado de Luminous, luego se ven adelanté de nosotros dos caminos, unos mostraba a nuestros seres queridos, familiares, amigos, y recuerdos de nuestra época, pero en el otro se muestra a Equestria con nuestros nuevos amigos divirtiéndose, en ambos caminos nos esperan_

 _I know this  
I want to live!_

 _Los tres nos miramos y dimos paso para que luego la imagen se ponga totalmente en blanco_

 _ **Escenas del siguiente capitulo**_

— _hola soy la asombrosa Rainbow Dash, genial esto es perfecto, también hay una versión del hermano de Fluttershy… ya me dan ganas de golpearlo… y más encima este Soarin es muy diferente al Soarin que yo conozco—dijo Rainbow_ _mientras ella estaba tratando de aguantar las ganas de golpear al hermano de Fluttershy_

— _que duro golpe le diste Pinkie—decía Applejack mientras Pinkie por accidente me llega a golpear con un bate de béisbol_

— _y ahora cambio…¡ cambio y mucho!—fue el grito de Twilight mientras que la Rainbow Dash de equestria muy roja mientras era inclinada y besada por mi varias veces_

 _ **En el próximo capítulo… el cambio repentino, la mala suerte de Rainbow Dash**_

— _mi linda y preciosa Ángel colorido—decía mientras besaba en los labios a Rainbow para la sorpresa de todos y Rainbow tenía los ojos en forma de plato y su sonrojo se hacía más notorio_

 _ **Nos leemos luego adiós Ya-ha**_


End file.
